


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by rainydroplets



Series: The Wrong Side [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Gangs, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 194,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydroplets/pseuds/rainydroplets
Summary: Erwin Smith; everyone knew him. Top in his class, the school Head Boy, the handsome blonde that everyone gushed over. Levi Ackerman; the quiet boy, the one who had rumours spread about his past and his family, the one who was trapped in a life of violence and crime. The two were the total opposite from one another, so how did it play out when they were working together for the school project?





	1. Chapter One

Erwin Smith. Everyone knew the name, of course. He was popular: the most talked about pupil at Sina High. He had constant high grades and hadn’t failed a test since Primary; he was one of the star players on the football team, both Head Boy for his year and Head Boy to represent the entire school. He was in every after-school club you could think of: drama, media, and photography. He even helped little kids learn to play sport over the weekends, whilst maintaining work experience and applications for colleges, wanting to become a top Lawyer by the end of education.

Of course, the Smiths lived at the upper end of town: where houses were detached, pools located around the back, and parents all had successful jobs. Erwin’s was the same, his father a professor at Sina University, his mother a surgeon at their local hospital. Erwin’s house had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living quarters, and a very large kitchen in the heart of the home. They’d lived there since Erwin was born and planned to live there for the rest of their life.

Much like his own perfect life, the lives of his friends were just as great. Opposite Erwin there lived Mike Zacharias. His mother a German lady who both taught University level during the day, and often helped out at a local soup kitchen on an evening. His father was a military man; a high ranked official who now ran at the Military Academy in the centre. Mike had a smaller sister, too, who wanted nothing more than to be a vet when she grew up.

Alongside Mike, there was always a Hange. Hange Zoe, a successful student who was set to receive scholarships all over the country, and the likeliness of even achieving one abroad too, was top in their class at everything. A scientist was the best way to describe Erwin’s best friend: smart, clever, fast-thinking. Ever the investigator, always wanting to learn more about people and see what makes them tick.

These three friends had floated together in Primary when they were four, when Erwin was sat reading one lunch time and Hange noticed he hadn’t anyone playing with him. Immediately, they grabbed whoever was closest and dragged them to Erwin. The three chatted instantly about things that four-year olds like to talk about: dogs, toys, games. They clicked instantaneously, and never spent a day apart since. Well, other than family vacations or weekends away.

This is what brought them to sit beside one another on the first day back of term, senior year. Right at the front row of their writing class, listening intently and scribbling notes whenever seemed fit. They were the best trio, sometimes including Mike’s girlfriend, Nanaba, of whom he had been seeing since the start of High School. She always sat with her boyfriend and fitted into their small group like a jigsaw piece when they first became friends.

Nanaba was sat beside them for the class, working hard and jotting notes down alongside her friends. Each of them was considered the top of their class, the teachers’ favourites too, if you will. But they didn’t mind the names, they didn’t even realise that’s what they’d kind of become known as through their schooling years; they just wanted to get high grades and be successful. Together.

“Okay, class, if you listen please.” They stopped writing, eyes gazing up politely. The teacher paused, aiming their attention to the back of the room where a noise was still sounded. “That includes you three at the back, listen.”

Mike rolled his eyes, knowing fully well who that sentence was directed to. Levi and his friends, of course. The three that joined school half way through, that never spoke to anyone but themselves, who were aloof, rude, and at times even violent. Rumours spread like wildfire about that group, so Erwin and co. decided to stay far away from them, not wanting to get into any bother through their own school careers.

Not that it didn’t interest Erwin, though. The smallest of the three always seemed to catch his attention. There was just something about his alarming persona that drew Erwin in. His distant eyes, hunched form, his disinterest. It was safe to say that the blonde man was intrigued.

“Right. So, new year has started, which calls for new projects. This term I want you to pair off and write me a one-thousand-word essay about your project partner, discovering things about them you didn’t previously know. This can be family life, extra curriculum activities, goals in life.”

The class burst into chatter. Upon hearing partner, Hange’s eyes drew to Erwin’s immediately, and Mike to Nanaba in tow. They’d ace this project, they always did when they could work together. An easy way to boost a grade for a class. Especially because they knew each other inside out; they simply could pick something unusual and go for it.

“But!” The teacher shouted over the ruckus, “Before you decide partners, I want it to be someone you’re not friends with. A student you’ve never really found the time for before. And because this will involve communication outside your usual groups, I am giving you a week to find a partner, and an additional two weeks to write the essay before you present it to the class.”

“But miss, I can’t work with anyone else!” A male voiced sounded from the classroom. Erwin turned around out of curiosity, and discovered Nile sitting very close to his girlfriend. Nile was Erwin’s friend, in part, and had spoken a few times. But the blonde always found the former too whiny, and too clingy as well. Hence why their friendship hadn’t blossomed in the same way it had with the others. But, nonetheless, they were civil; spoke in their clubs when necessary.

“Nile, this is the point. I want you to work with others; soon enough you’ll all be heading to University where everyone will be new. You have to learn to do this.” The teachers voice was firm, clearly evident she wasn’t changing her mind.  She glanced down at her watch with a small sigh, “I will allow you the rest of this lesson to discuss who you could possibly work with, since there’s not too long left. I would like the name of project partners emailed to me by this time next week.”

The teacher returned from her standing position to her desk at the front of the room, sitting and opening students’ books, beginning marking. The second she was seated, the class began talking again, pupils moving around to other tables to find someone to work with.

Hange turned to their friends, who leaned forward over their desks in par. “Who are you going to pick?”

Mike shrugged, closing his own notebook ready to place it in his bag, since they weren’t doing any further work now.

Nanaba suggested, “Maybe Marie? I’ve never talked to her, not properly anyway. I hope she’d be willing to work with me too, since we kind of know Nile.”

“Good idea!” Hange exclaimed, “I have no idea. I was thinking someone like Thomas? He’s always shy and quiet, would be fun to poke around and see what secrets he’s hiding.” Hange smirked, ever wanting to investigate someone else. They glanced around the classroom, noticing that Thomas was simply sat by himself, checking his phone under the table. They smiled at their friends, before Hange’s gaze drew towards the blonde. “Erwin?”

He was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to pick someone challenging, someone who would definitely be interesting enough to get a good grade on. But who that would be was Erwin’s issue although he did find his mind wandering to one person in particular - someone he was eager to get to know anyway, and this project would be a perfect excuse to do so. Not that he was going to openly admit that yet, anyway.

With his trademark smile, Erwin looked towards his friend.

“I’m not sure.”

* * *

Levi Ackerman. Everyone knew the name, of course. But not for the same reasons that Erwin Smith’s name was passed around school. He wasn’t popular: he was far from it. He’d failed half of High School and had to re-sit exams regularly, he was quiet, never spoke up in class, but always made sure to speak to his friends when the teacher was talking, and often held a grimace on his face. His uniform spotless but never neat, piercings lining his ears, trousers rolled up at the bottom to show his military-style boots, blazer lined with badges along the pocket, and a bottle of hand gel on the table wherever he went: intriguing.

He lived in the worst part of town, in a run-down block of flats in an estate where kids really shouldn’t grow up. His uncle, Kenny, was the only family the boy had left. An alcoholic; aggressive, loud. An ex-gang member, who spent Levi’s childhood teaching him how to hold a knife, to kick, to steal – how to get drugs from pockets of people when they weren’t looking. The best ways to beg for money, and the easiest ways to clean blood if it was spilt.

Levi’s friends were the same; uncared for, little income, and parents who were out of the picture. Farlan Church was taken in by Isabel Magnolia’s family when he was made homeless, his mother dying of a drug overdose and his dad firmly locked in prison. Isabel’s grandad had taken him in, after taking in his granddaughter, and raised them the best he could. He lived opposite Kenny Ackerman, in a two-bed flat that now housed three. Isabel’s grandad didn’t work, he had little savings left to live off, and spent most of his day at the pub, or gambling what little money they had on the horses.

Isabel and Farlan became friends with Levi almost immediately. It was the day they found him sitting on the top of a bus station, a cigarette hanging softly out of his hand, a bottle of spiced dark rum at his left. The boy looked small; he looked younger than his age; fifteen when they met him, and he looked lost. But didn’t sound it, not when he spoke. He was fierce, powerful, and intimidating. They didn’t ask where he came from, why he lived with Kenny the Ripper, they just accepted him for who he was.

That day, they simply climbed onto the roof alongside Levi, each person at either side. They spoke a little, introducing themselves enthusiastically, whilst in response Levi simply offered a cigarette from his packet. Neither questioned why they weren’t at school on a weekday, or how they’d managed to get both drink and cigarettes. The answers were obvious, and instead they fell into small conversation, sparking their trust alive instantly.

You see, Levi didn’t even have friends when his mum, Kuchel, was alive. She faffed around with him, often dumping him with Kenny whilst she ‘worked’ for the week, different men popping in and out of the picture. Levi didn’t really even remember his mum: he didn’t really grow with her, and when she died when he reached fourteen, after briefly running away he ended up with Kenny once again, much to his dismay. But he shrugged and dealt with it, in the way that Levi would.

Levi’s father, Kenny had explained to him one night when Levi was planning on running off to find him, was one of his mothers’ clients. A good-for-nothing criminal, Kenny said, who’d do nothing but bring Levi harm. More harm than Kenny was already bringing. That was the day Levi accepted his fate of being tied with Kenny until he could move out, dumping his bag and slouching back into the flat without saying a word.

The three got moved to Sina High when they reached sixteen, social services knocking harshly on Isabel’s door one day and questioning why none of them were at school. They were sent off, free uniform provided, and evening classes attended. Soon enough, they caught up, and were going to school daily. Now, two years later, they found themselves sat at the back of the classroom, talking about their plans for that night.

“But how are we going to do that, big bro?” Isabel asked, glistening eyes as always. Levi leaned back on his chair carefree, eyes dull, turning to face the fiery red-head.

“We’ll just climb in the window, its fine. The CCTV switches off. The dumb bastard doesn’t realise he unplugs it every night.”

Farlan was leaning forward, chin resting in his hands. “How do you know, Levi?”

The dark-haired boy’s eyes rolled. “If it wasn’t safe, I wouldn’t bring you two.” He paused, “Kenny asked me to pick shit up for him, so I said I would. You know how shitty he is to me when I don’t do like he asks.”

“We told you to come live with us, please just do it! Kenny is a dickhead, he can’t boss you around anymore. We’ll look after you!”

“I’m fine, Isa. I can handle myself, plus he’d easily guess where I’d gone and wander over to find me and drag me back.” He paused, looking towards his friend who now had a worried expression placed on their face, so he quickly added “But I always know you’re there.”

“That includes you three at the back, listen.” Levi let his chair drop forward from its hind legs as the teacher’s eyes glared at him. As always, Mrs Green was off on one of her rants around self-discovery projects, and as always, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel couldn’t care less. They were far too preoccupied thinking of the best way to sneak into the old corner-shop where alcohol came in crates without security tags attached. A place Levi had often managed to sneak cigarettes, chocolate bars, and magazines for his own pleasure many-a-time.

Once Mrs Green snapped her attention back to the rest of the room, it was safe to continue their infiltration plans. The three lowered their voices as the teacher droned on.

“What time are we gonna meet then? Man, I’m so excited.” Isabel grinned, her tune changing immediately from worrying about Kenny.

She loved doing these kinds of things, ever since they found out about how Kenny treated Levi, they started to help him instead of leaving it to him alone, much to Levi’s original reluctance. They’d managed to snuffle so many things over the years. Even managed to steal drugs from a dealer once, without the man even noticing until they were on their bikes, riding away as quick as they could. They were only just fifteen at the time, had only known Levi for two months, and three years later they still had yet to be caught.

“We’ll say ten. Wait until the shop is shut and the man’s gone, right?” Farlan suggested. Levi nodded in response, fiddling with the hem of his striped burgundy and grey blazer: mandatory school uniform unless you were in the Council, where they could wear a rich navy-blue blazer instead. Like the four at the front. Levi could feel his eyes roll as he thought about them.

Although, he did find his thoughts drifting in most lessons to Erwin Smith; the one who didn’t repulse him. The blondie at the front who always seemed to have an answer for everything, and if not an answer, a question for everything. Levi had decided moons ago that he found Erwin Smith attractive, or even _hot_. Not that he’d ever openly admit that to his friends, anyway.

It was only when the teacher spoke up about the fact that they couldn’t work in their usual partners that the three started to listen. They always worked together; no one at school had even bothered to try to speak to them since they started, and they didn’t see the point in trying to chat back, just to be shunned away. But being forced to work with others only gave them the opportunity to get better grades, to ace this class so they’d stop being called to the office. Mrs Green had a reputation for sending those free to the head whenever she could; this would, at least, shut her up temporarily.

“No!” Isabel declared in a whined, sarcastic pitch. “Who’s ever going to work with me?”

“We’ll find us all someone, right Levi? Who are you going to work with?” Farlan’s voice was laced with worry, clearly feeling the same concerns about the lack of student contact they’d had over the years.

Levi’s gaze rested on the front of the class: he knew exactly how to pass this lesson, he knew exactly the man in question to get him the results he needed. Just thinking of the blonde made him smirk.

“Erwin Smith.” His voice monotone, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What?!” Isabel shouted, pushing herself back from the chair and looking at her best friend. “Why him?!”

“Because, he gets A’s. And I need an A, or I’ll never leave this shitty place.” Levi explained, voice cool and steady. Not wanting to admit that the thought of working alongside that man made his heart flutter slightly.

“Do you think he’d work with you?” Farlan asked, brows slightly furrowed. He hadn’t meant the question to sound so bitchy, so nasty. But Levi understood anyway, because he had a point, why would head boy to choose to work with someone like Levi? Who constantly failed tests, and didn’t put in the work. And the person everyone seemed to be scared of, for his familial reasons. A student with an ex-gang member uncle was quite shocking in the area they attended school.

And the fact that Levi and the rest often got into fights with other pupils too, didn’t exactly make him seem like the most appealing student for Erwin to work with. But Levi pushed them thoughts aside.

“He needs something interesting. If I can give him something interesting, then sure. He needs me as much as I’d need him, anyway.”

“Do you think Mike might work with me then?” Farlan suggested. Levi had a point: they both needed to work harder. Isabel was already doing well at school, surprisingly a very fast learner, and someone who was super good at science too. She’d ace anything she did, unlike the boys who sadly lagged behind due to their lack of schooling attendance growing up. At least Isabel’s grandfather had pushed her to go to school for a few years when she was younger, then she taught herself at the local library reading up on subjects she enjoyed. The boys’ never felt that motivation the fiery red-head had.

Levi shrugged. “Worth an ask.”

“Fine. I’ll work with Nile then, since he was kicking up a fuss. It’ll be fun to mess with him a bit, anyway. I’ll make some nasty stuff up for his project that will leave him shook.” Isabel’s eyes glistened with excitement as she stood from her desk and walked over to the dark-haired man, who looked petrified when she started speaking to him. Levi’s mouth upturned in a small smirk, and Farlan watched on intently, as the two shook hands on a deal and Isabel pulled a chair over to sit with her new partner.

Farlan smiled, “that seemed easy, right?”

“Sure. Isabel’s likable.” Levi deadpanned, but felt proud too. She was likable, and easy to talk to. At least she’d got someone to work with now, that wasn’t going to be difficult anyway. Levi knew she could handle herself. And Nile definitely wasn’t going to be a threat to her at least, too.

“Shall we try ask then, Levi?” Farlan nervously suggested. Levi nodded in response, but just as the two were about to stand from their desk, Erwin and Mike were standing too and walking towards the back of the class room. Levi’s brows drew into a tight line, eyes meeting with the blonde.

* * *

“Do you really think that’s the right idea, Erwin?” Hange leaned in, lowering their voice. “Don’t you want to leave school, you know, _alive_?”

“Hange,” Erwin kept his voice composed. Of course, he had the same worries; Levi was notoriously violent and often got into fights, but he needed to do this. He needed to learn more about the mysterious man at the back of the classroom. Erwin knew what made everyone tick in that school bar one pupil: Levi Ackerman. “He’s a seventeen-year-old boy, and also only five foot four. I’m towering above six and can hold my own. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re going with Levi, I’ll go for Farlan. For protection.” Mike nodded firmly, always agreeing to support Erwin in whatever choices he’d made. Even if they were stupid. “But we’re not going to their houses, I’ve heard about where they live. It isn’t exactly safe.”

Erwin sighed, “once again, Mike. This is a challenge. That’s the kind of thing we should be embracing. And if we don’t get to know these people, how can we ever be sure the rumours are true? I’d love to know if the things I’ve heard about that boy are factual.”

“Fine.” Mike looked down, holding his feelings behind closed doors. He was nervous, anxious even. Despite being Captain of the football team, and despite being the tallest boy in the school, Levi’s solid gaze gave him shivers, almost terrifying him. But he supposed Farlan didn’t seem too harmful, a little like a lost dog. Mike could sense that about him, from the smell he emitted: excited to be following Levi around. And as a plus, Farlan always seemed to be smiling and joking. His character definitely wasn’t too intense.

“Come on then, if you’re wanting to ask Farlan. Now’s as good a time as any.”

Erwin stood from his heat, slipping it neatly back under the table and he straightened his posture, standing tall, shoulders pushed back. Mike did the same, as Nanaba strolled off to talk to Marie about their project instead. As the blonde man looked to the back of the room, they saw curious eyes already looking at them. They wouldn’t have to attempt to get their attention, at least. They definitely wouldn’t want to interrupt one of their conversations.

Erwin stood in front of Levi’s desk, Mike slightly behind, opposite Farlan. A firm hand was stuck out towards the dark-haired boy.

“Hello, my name is Erwin. Erwin Smith. And this is Mike,” Erwin kept his hand there despite Levi barely looking up at it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Levi scoffed. “I’m not shaking your shitty hand, blondie. I don’t know where it’s been. It could be filthy.”

Erwin smirked. So, Levi mustn’t like germs, he noted, putting a mental tick next to that rumour: he’d heard about Levi’s obsessive traits, cleaning lunch trays with wipes before using them, refusing to go into the main boys’ toilets, washing and wiping desks before sitting at them before lessons. Something he’d heard a lot.

He also noted the crass language, furthering his intrigue. The man before him didn’t look as small as he was: his intimidating personality emphasising his body, arms folded harshly across his chest. Farlan on the other hand, was just smiling at the two, and before Erwin could think, he felt a hand shaking his firmly, before moving onto Mikes.

“I’m Farlan Church, Levi’s friend.” He smiled enthusiastically, and Levi cursed him inside. They were meant to be showing their strength, not giving in as though they were best friends already. But Farlan did seem excited, and Levi completely understood how distant his friend had felt since starting school. He supposed he couldn’t blame him for getting excited about the prospect of pupils actually _wanting_ to talk to him, after all this time.

“Farlan, nice to meet you.” Mike muttered as he took his hand away, shoving it into his trouser pocket.

“Say, Levi I believe then, would you like to complete this project together?” The piercing eyes stayed resting on Levi, gaze not shifting, even as Farlan introduced himself. Erwin was just as intimidating as Levi, he noted, just in a different way. Good with words, a firm posture, persuasive eyes. And his eyes were so blue, like the sky on a crisp spring morning, or the sea last thing on an eve. Levi tried not to be swept away by them, keeping his eyes squinted slightly, investigating.

“Fine.” He muttered, as though he hadn’t hoped this would happen anyway. An easy grade, an easy way to pass. A chance to work with Erwin. “What do you want me to do?”

“We’ll meet up, one night this week. Plan what we want to know about each other.” Erwin smiled, “And I must say, I’m curious about you, Levi Ackerman.”

At that Levi drew his attention firmly to Erwin, actually looking up this time. But the blonde man just smiled and turned on his heel, heading towards the front of the classroom. Levi was far too distracted to notice Mike and Farlan creating an agreement too, a little less intensely than the two before, as Mike joined his best friend at the front, navy blue blazers glistening.

“That was easier than expected.” Mike commented as he took his seat, “Farlan seems chirpy.”

“Indeed,” Erwin began, “Levi not so much. He’s going to be a struggle, but I’ll make it work.” He finally let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. Levi was so much more intimidating in person, up close. Even the roughness of his voice, the twang of his accent – everything made it seem that much more daunting.

“He’s just mysterious. But if anyone can get to the bottom of someone, it’s always you.” Mike nudged his best friend softly with his elbow, sensing the tension in Erwin’s shoulders. The blonde turned and smiled widely at his friend, before changing the conversation to their plans for after school, and the sport program they were taking part in the coming week.

It was safe to say that Erwin was excited to get to know Levi a little better, now. It would be the most interesting project of his High School career, anyway. Whether or not he’d get much out of the boy was to question.

* * *

“That was intense. Jesus.” Farlan muttered. “He’s almost as intimidating as you.”

Levi tutted. But he knew his best friend was right, Erwin did give off a vibe that he wasn’t expecting. And those piercing eyes shot right through Levi, as though he was being analysed, read like a book despite his stand-offish exterior. But never mind that now, least he’d got Erwin into the project with him. That meant that he’d definitely pass this class, thankfully. Another one to tick off his list then he could be out of this hellhole.

But it was troubling Levi slightly, what Erwin wanted Levi for, or why he’d chosen him to be in the project as partners. Levi was quiet, and for the most part, disliked by most other pupils. Why someone like Erwin would choose someone so troublesome was beyond Levi, but he did sincerely hope that it wasn’t because Levi would be seen as a project himself. Nothing annoyed him more than people that tried to fix him, which happened more often than not.

His latest ex-boyfriend, Josef, had done exactly that. He’d been kind and fun at first, but after a while it got to the point where he’d look over Levi’s wounds from the years and try fix them. He tried to pry into Levi’s personal life, tried to get him to move out – it was all too soon, too sudden, and too personal for Levi. He had a trouble letting people in most times, never mind when they were getting let in for their own personal gains. Just the thought of that made Levi shudder, as he tried to push his thoughts away from Josef. Erwin wasn’t him: Erwin was simply a boy at school he was working with to pass a subject, nothing more.

No matter what Levi thought of Erwin’s looks. Chances are, Levi assumed, Erwin would be a dick. So, there was no point getting hopeful or caught up in ideas like those. Levi pushed them to the back of his mind, ignoring them.

“Well, we’ll just have to see how it goes.” Levi muttered, grabbing his bag from the floor and placing belongings in it which were presented on his desk. As he zipped it up, the bell sounded just in time.

Isabel came back to their tables, as the other two packed their things retrospectively. They left the classroom chatting away about their plans for that evening, Erwin’s gaze firmly on Levi the entire time as he left the classroom and walked down the corridor.

Levi sighed. It would be an interesting project, to say the least.


	2. Chapter Two

As agreed, Levi met his friends that night on the corner. He knew that if they all left the flat together, as always Isabel’s grandad would grow suspicious, and ask questions about where they were going. And Isabel, as lovely as she was, was terrible at keeping quiet about things she was excited to do. Hence why he’d be unsuspecting if they didn’t have Levi there.

And as always, Levi had his weapons safely tucked in his outfit, for protection. Too many times he’d been jumped doing things like this. Admittedly, he’d never been attacked at this specific shop, but if there was one thing Kenny had managed to teach him, it was that you could never be too prepared. A knife was located round his back in his belt loops, one tucked into his boots, one tightly tucked up his sleeve. Always bringing back ups for his friends, never expecting them to have knives unless they knew the situation could turn vile.

But he promised he’d never bring them along if he suspected it to be violent, knowing he’d have to keep quiet about plans like that. They always wanted to get involved, constantly worried about Levi. But the difference was that the smaller man was trained when he was a kid, he knew how to handle this. The other two weren’t, and Levi ended up having to teach them self-defence and tricks should they come to need it.

Thankfully, there weren’t drugs involved today. Just free booze and some food for their families. Nothing that would result in fighting, if all went to plan.

“Big bro!” Isabel called as she noticed the smaller man leaning against the wall. He stood tall upon hearing her voice and waved towards his friends. Levi always felt calmer when he knew he didn’t have to do this alone, but he’d never admit that too openly. It was just nice to know someone was there to be his lookout, in case an unwanted face turned up.

“You two ready?” He asked, keeping his voice steady despite his nerves. Of course, he was nervous too, he was only human. The anticipation of being caught, knowing he could go to jail, always put Levi on edge. Not enough to deter him from going through with it, though. The thought of Kenny at home was enough to motivate Levi to go along with their plans.

“Yeah, sure.” Farlan added with a weak smile, nerves evident in him, “can we just go through the plan on more time? I just want to make sure I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure.” Levi nodded, as he directed them to the bench on the pavement. The two followed suit, and everyone perched on the end whilst Levi took his phone from his pocket and went to his notes. He knew how worried Farlan always got, so if he could see the plan formally written down, Farlan always felt better about everything. Levi handed the phone over to his friend who was sat in the centre, indicating for him to scroll through the plan.

“So, it’s definitely shut now. He shut an hour ago.” Levi began, “If we look through the front window to the left, we’ll be able to see if he’d unplugged the cameras, but he always does. I have my pickpocket tools, so if we head to the delivery door, I’ll unlock it. You two dash in and grab what you can: food for yourselves, first. Make sure you have enough for a week or so,”

“But,” Isabel interrupted, “What does Kenny want? That’s more important.”

Levi furrowed his brows, “I’d rather you two get fed first. My bet is your grandad has wasted all his cash on bets, right? So, make sure you two have enough to live. But if you can just make sure to grab whatever booze you can carry. When you two are out with what you need, I’ll sort myself out anyway. Aim to have everything you want in under two minutes, alright? I’ll be on watch out for you two first, then do the same for me.”

“Sounds solid.” Farlan nodded with determination on his face. “Let’s get on with it.” He stood from the bench, handing the phone back to Levi who tucked it safely in his pocket. The other two followed Farlan then, Isabel practically skipping off in the direction of the small shop. Levi rested a supportive hand on Farlan’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you, Farlan.” He whispered quietly. The taller friend weakly smiled and nodded. He knew how much it meant to Levi to have help with things like this; he knew the raven-haired man hated hurting others, hated the thought of leaving someone innocent out of pocket. But when his life was practically at stake, he had no choice. And Farlan understood that; he just felt uncomfortable about breaking the law. He wanted to become anything but his father, after all.

As suspected, the corner shop’s lights were all off minus the aggressively neon sign in the front of the shop advertising that cigarettes were sold there. Farlan and Levi hung back slightly, allowing Isabel to walk past the front of the shop and glance through the left window in the direction of the plug sockets. As always, the CCTV cameras were unplugged.

To avoid suspicions, Isabel continued to walk down the street, heading to a take-away window to read through the menu, before turning back and walking to her friends, who were tucked around the corner slightly. On the walk, Isabel grinned and nodded, to which Levi scoffed. He just couldn’t believe that anyone who lived in their area would be stupid enough to turn off any evidence they could have for theft, but that wasn’t for him to worry about.

If anything, he was eternally grateful for people who were that stupid. Because that meant that he and his friends could be fed without having to worry; it meant that his uncle would be kept happy if only for another day, making Levi’s life easier.

Silently, Levi lead them down a narrow ginnel towards the back of the row of shops where a high fence was set in the ground, no sign of a gate. After a further scan of the area, Levi began to climb over the metal, throwing his small body over and allowing it to drop onto the floor quietly. Immediately he repositioned himself to ensure no one was hanging around the bins, or in the yard, but it was clear. He nodded to his friends who proceeded to climb the fence themselves, making a little more noise than Levi, their fall less elegant.

Swiftly, with no words said, Levi headed straight to the back door of the store, pulling his tools from his back pocket. Without much difficulty, the lock was destroyed, and the door was swinging open. With one look and nod from Levi, Isabel and Farlan retrieved their carrier bags from their backpacks, dashing inside ready to get their shop. Levi stood holding the door open the entire time, glancing around him.

Isabel made sure to grab a bottle of vodka on her run round the shop, before filling the rest of her back pack with foods that last – noodles, pastas, soups, microwave meals. She was out in seventy-five seconds, Levi counted. Farlan closely followed behind her, his own back pack full of similar food, and a crate of beer between his hands. Whilst it wouldn’t make for a quick getaway, they were unlikely to be disturbed here. Especially at this time, anyway.

Levi was eternally grateful for all the booze they’d grabbed for Kenny, feeling relief that they were half-way done with the task. With a sigh, Farlan took Levi’s place on holding the door wide open, allowing the black-haired man to run inside. In his dash, two large bags-for-life were pulled from his pockets and positioned on the floor, as he ran around throwing food in, grabbing packets of cigarettes, and filling one entire bag with alcohol.

Faster than the others, he was fully loaded in under a minute, and then they were out, slamming the door shut and running the opposite way to where they entered, opting to walk down the back of the shops so they didn’t have to climb the fence again.

Another heart-jolting task done for Kenny in under ten minutes, with no damage and no injuries. Levi considered it a success, as he walked silently behind Farlan and Isabel who were now chatting away confidently, relieved that the ordeal was over – even if only for a few days.

* * *

 

Friday nights were Erwin’s favourites. Every Friday, Mike, Nanaba, and Hange would come to his house, where his mother could cook them dinner before they would settle in the movie room with some rubbish film they could find to stream. This was a long-standing tradition for the friends; a celebratory end of the week, and something they wanted to embrace before going off to University which would inevitably be happening at the end of the scholarly year.

When his friends arrived at the Smith household at eight that evening, it was Erwin’s father who let them in with a warm smile and firm handshakes for all. Everyone loved Erwin’s family: they were kind, supportive, always loving. And Erwin was so proud of them. He was thankful for the life that the World had given him.

The dining room was laid ready to serve the meal for that evening. Mrs Smith had decided to cook up something a little more fun, opting for burgers and chips: all homemade, of course. Everyone took their respective seats as the conversation flowed nicely, about activities, gossip from other pupils at school, before the conversation lead back to the writing class they’d had that morning.

“Oh yeah, we’ve got a new project at school too!” Hange announced through a bite of their burger to the Smith parents, “A writing project.”

“And what is it you’re writing about?” Mr Smith questioned.

Noting how Hange’s mouth was full, Mike decided to chip in for them. “It’s about someone we don’t speak to at school, so we’ve been partnered up with people we don’t really chat to. Although none of us wanted that.”

“Marie seems lovely, though.” Nanaba smiled, “I’m happy I’m getting to work with her! I imagine we’ll be good friends by the end of it, at least.”

“That’s lovely, Nana. Who are the rest of you working with?” Mrs Smith smiled kindly, neatly setting her cutlery across the plate as she’d finished eating.

“I’m working with Levi, Ackerman.” Erwin added, finishing his plate too. Upon hearing the name, his father looked directly toward his son.

“As in Kenny Ackerman? Kenny the Ripper? Oh Erwin, please be careful.”

“How’ve you heard that rumour, Mr Smith?” Mike questioned, finishing off his chips. He assumed that it was a rumour thrown around the school, liking their surnames to one another. He never expected it to have extended to adults, anyway.

Mr Smith sighed loudly, “I feel that everyone has heard of him, unfortunately. I hope the rumours aren’t true or aren’t as bad as we’ve all assumed. Just, be careful if you go to Levi’s house. He’s welcome here, of course.”

“Thank you, father. I’ll be careful. And Mike’s working with Farlan, Levi’s friend anyway, so we’ll probably stick together.”

With tentative nods, the conversation swiftly changed sensing the uncomfortable air. But Erwin couldn’t help himself from zoning out whilst dessert was served, wondering why Kenny the Ripper was so notoriously famous, and what he’d done to get that way. If he was as bad as people were making out, was Levi even safe to live there? The worries plagued his mind, his body moving without thought as the dining room was cleared and the friends moved onto continue their plans for the evening.

“What’s the plan for tonight, Erwin?” Nanaba questioned as they headed into the movie room, turning the lights on, and taking her favourite floor cushion beside Mike, “Any film choices yet?”

“I’m not too sure,” Erwin began, “What do you all fancy? Maybe something that’s different from the last three weeks.”

Mike smiled, “Yeah, thanks for the Lord of the Rings marathon though, guys. I’ve always wanted to do that.” He pulled his girlfriend closer to him, giving her a subtle kiss on her forehead as he did so. She smiled into it, giggling a little.

“I’ll pick something?” Hange suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement. They headed straight to the television screen, picking up the remotes and loading up Netflix whilst everyone got snacks ready. In the movie room there was a bar at the back, loaded with sweets and crisps which Erwin displayed on a tray and placed in the centre of the room.

Everyone took their seats as Hange scrolled through the film choices. As predicted, the film was a sci-fi, about aliens invading from space. Very Hange, obviously. But they took it in turns to pick each week so no one could complain, even though Erwin only really enjoyed military films, and Nanaba only liked rom-coms. Either way it was just nice to spend time together; that time would be pulled short when they’d finish high school.

But Erwin couldn’t concentrate on the film, or his friends. He was constantly thinking of Levi, and what other rumours about him were true, whether or not the boy was safe at home, whether or not they’d get on well.

* * *

 

Levi and his friends arrived at the flat block not long after, it wasn’t even half ten yet. They’d got there, done the task, and got home all within thirty minutes: a new record, even for them. Despite how simple the job was, the walk up to their flat was tiring nonetheless. The lift in the block hadn’t been working for years now, but clearly no one was coming along to fix it. Which would be fine if you lived on the bottom floor, but not on the eleventh. Levi ended up carrying Farlan’s crate of beer, considering that is was for Kenny, and balancing one of Isabel’s bags on the top of it. They had enough to carry with the food, or so Levi decided on behalf of them.

“Levi, you coming around to ours for a bit?” Farlan questioned, a little out of breath, as they finally approached the corridor leading to their flat. As always, the floor was scattered with cigarette buts and rubbish. The cleaners didn’t come anymore, and no one else ever cleaned anymore. There were kids’ toys scattered across the larger landing; dolls with limbs missing, cars without doors. It was a sad sight as ever, knowing that the kids who lived in the block didn’t have much other than this communal playroom.

“I better give it to Kenny, but then sure. I’ll come for a bit.” Levi agreed, as Isabel held the door open for them to walk down. “You two head into yours, I’ll just head over after.”

“No way, big bro. We’ll give you a hand.” Isabel smiled at Levi happily, as he sighed not really wanting them to deal with the man if he was overly drunk or drugged up. But he knew better than to argue by now. He indicated to his front pocket where his keys were located, so Isabel fished around and pulled them out, before proceeding to unlock the door to Levi’s flat with her free hand.

When the door was open, Levi walked in first, wanting to assess the safety of the situation before his friends could enter. Thankfully, Levi noted that Kenny’s cowboy boots were scattered by the door, suggesting he hadn’t been out all day. As if to confirm his suspicions, he heard the old croaky voice shout through to the hallway.

“Levi, kid, that you?”

“Hey Kenny.” Levi responded, not bothering to take his shoes off as he pushed the door open to the main living area. Kenny was lounged out on the sofa, the cigarette dish placed on the arm of the chair, a blanket thrown over the man. Levi always noted how old he looked when he was laid like this.

Upon seeing the crate of beer in Levi’s arms, and then hearing the clanking of bottles carried by the other two guests, Kenny forced himself into an upright position: eyes shining at what was about to be given to him. “Isabel, Farlan.” He nodded as a way of hello, to which they both smiled back. “Show us what you got then!”

“Sure.” Levi bent to the floor to lower the drinks, before taking the bags of drink from his friends. They hung around the back of the flat, towards the kitchenette as Levi began to lift bottles from the bags. “Obviously all this beer, three bottles of vodka, two dark rum, one white.” He displayed them all across the coffee table, “I got us some food for this week, picked up ten packets of cigarettes. The rest you can have a look through.”

“Levi, you’re a good kid, ain’t ya? Not useless like your mum was at your age.” Kenny grinned, immediately snatching a bottle of beer and pouring it straight into his mouth. Levi ignored the comment about his mother, used to them.

“Farlan and Isa got some stuff too, some of this.” Levi frowned, waiting for a thanks. When Kenny finally finished his drink, he aggressively slammed it on the coffee table with a contented sigh, clearly had been waiting for some booze all day.

“Thanks, you three.” He mumbled, as the next bottle as opened, with no sincerity in his voice. As he began to drink, Kenny motioned for Levi’s bags to be pulled closer to him so he could look through the rest of the bags. Similar to his friends, Levi picked up food that would last: noodles, pastas, crisps. Kenny was pleased with it all, not a word of complaint resting in his mouth. Levi practically felt himself sigh when he saw Kenny grin when he’d finished going through the shopping.

“Kenny, I’m heading opposite now. Staying with these two for the night.” Levi gestured to his friends.

“Sure kid.” He mumbled in return.

With the approval, Levi quickly stood from the floor and grabbed his backpack, going to the corner of the living room to the set of plastic drawers where his clothing was kept. Grabbing fresh things for the morning and his only pair of pyjamas, his bag was packed in a matter of minutes. With a final farewell from all three, they left the flat and walked three doors down the corridor to Isabel’s, making sure to lock Levi’s flat behind him.

The air and vibe in the flat opposite was always so different from Kenny’s. The layout was practically the same, just reversed and larger, with more than one bedroom. But the walls weren’t damp, the carpet didn’t smell of cigarettes, and it was so much more homely. Pictures of family on the wall, an actual peg for coats to be hung, rugs that were clean. Levi did try to keep Kenny’s flat tidy, but the older man trashed it again instantly.

The flat, however, was cold when they entered. Isabel’s grandfather clearly still out at the pub, not to anyone’s surprise. So, the three set about heating the flat up and settling down for the night. Isabel headed to the shared bedroom and brought Farlan and her quilt into the living room, taking the sofa cushions off the chair and displaying them on the floor, throwing the duvets and blankets over the top.

Farlan headed to the kitchen and boiled the kettle; making two hot chocolates, and then a tea for Levi. He also pulled out three noodle cups he’d got that night and make the three of them that for their tea, displaying it neatly on a tray with cutlery, ready to bring through. Alongside the noodles he displayed some chocolate biscuits on a plate; a treat for their adventures that night. A rarity they got to enjoy altogether.

Levi, on the other hand, dashed off into the bathroom. He felt mucky after what he’d done that night, wanting to wash away the guilt he always felt after taking advantage of someone in a similar position to himself. He scrubbed his skin thoroughly, as he always did: the water hot enough to burn his skin red, but at least by the time he got his pyjamas on, the guilt had melted down slightly, and he could allow himself to relax. Which is exactly what they did.

Isabel managed to find an old film on a dodgy television channel which she put on, and all three snuggled under the covers, huddled closely together, eating their noodles in silence and just enjoying one another’s company. Levi found himself drifting off to sleep until he felt his phone buzz loudly in his pocket, confused as the only people who would ever message him were beside him in the flat, concern that it could be Kenny asking him to come home and do a favour.

But surprisingly, it wasn’t that. It was something even less expected.

* * *

 

Erwin found himself distracted for most of the evening, aimlessly flicking through apps on his phone, playing games, before inevitably leading him to his social media folder. He ended up scrolling through the social media accounts from kids at his school, having a nosy about who they knew, what picture’s they’d uploaded, what they were up to that evening. He wouldn’t admit that he was looking for someone in particular, although he most definitely was searching for them, even if it was subconsciously.

He had, obviously, already looked in the search bar for the person in particular. But he assumed that the profile must have all the safety precautions placed on it as no one with that name came up, or it was the first name without the second. Even searching friends proved nothing: he finally decided he’d have to do it the old fashioned way, much to his dismay.

Before he knew it, he was deep in the social media searches, going back on his friends he’d not really spoken to since his first year. He’d managed to go through almost all three hundred pupils in his year, if he could recall their names as well as he thought he could, when he finally found a lead to the person he was so desperate to find. He was on a girls’ profile called Susie Winter when he found a name he recognised, flashing brightly on the section of ‘people you may know.’ He tried to contain a little hiccup of excitement as he scanned over the name.

Isabel Magnolia

Without a second thought, Erwin clicked the name, taking him immediately to her profile. Upon revealing the profile picture, he realised he’d definitely found the right person. Her picture was cute; Isabel in the middle, grinning madly. A smile he’d come to see her hold many days at school. Beside he was Farlan, leaning against her side, his fingers held up in a peace sign and a warm smile on his face. On the other side of Isabel was Levi, with a very surprisingly smile upon his own face.

It looked like he wasn’t properly paying attention when the photo must have been taken, considering the blurriness of the image, but the warmth in Levi’s smile was breath-taking. Little creases in the corners of his eyes, his shining white teeth flashing. He looked like he’d just been laughing at something, and the other two must have rushed to get the picture before Levi could react. Well, that’s what Erwin assumed. He’d gone to school with the boy for a while now, and he’d definitely never caught him smiling like that.

Erwin found himself looking over the image for a little too long, before his curiosity took the better of him and he decided to look through the likes it had received. There were only five; Farlan Church, someone called Peter Magnolia who he could only assume was a relation to Isabel, Josef Schmidt who Erwin had never heard of, then the name he was searching for popped on the screen. It was liked by Levi Ackerman. Erwin’s eyes read over the name multiple times, before he allowed his gaze to wander down to look at the comments. And there was one by Levi again. He tried to hide a smile to himself as he began to read over the conversation.

 Levi Ackerman: 20:59 take this picture down, Isabel.

Isabel Magnolia: 21:03 but big bro you look so cute *-*

                                    Farlan Church likes this comment

Levi Ackerman: 21:06 I mean it, take it down

Isabel Magnolia: 21:07 with manners like that I won’t do a thing!

Erwin reread the comments several times, chuckling to himself about the chat, not remembering he was in a room with other people. He admittedly also didn’t know the three at all yet, had just seen them when at school, or when he’d subtly looked over at Levi during lunchbreaks and lessons. But he still could imagine how the chat would have played out in real life. What surprised him was that the picture was still up; he would have assumed someone like Levi would have stubbornly demanded it to be taken down. But Erwin was glad it wasn’t. He was glad to see Levi smiling so much.

Without realising, his face was reflecting that of the picture.

“What are you smiling at, big guy?” Hange leaned over his shoulder to glance at his phone, clearly not interested in the film anymore. “Is that the Underground three?!” They asked, loudly. The other two looked away from the film at that, looking up in confusion at the others on the sofa.

“Yeah, I was trying to find Levi to discuss the project. I forgot to ask for his number today.” Erwin steadied his voice, caught red-handed. He wasn’t _stalking_ them, he was just _curious_ about them. That was all.

“Let me look at them,” Nanaba climbed from Mike, heading to the sofa, and sitting right beside Erwin. She leaned over too to look at the picture that Erwin was so happily smiling at just moments before. “Oh my god, is that Levi? Smiling like _that_?” The phone was pulled from Erwin’s hand as Nanaba gasped at the image, zooming in at Levi, before thrusting it to Mike’s face to further emphasise that Levi might be human. The taller man was now moving from the beanbag and toward the commotion, where everyone was now gathered.

Mike just laughed a little. “I didn’t realise that kid could smile.”

“Give me it back, Nan.” Erwin asked politely, as she handed the phone over. He breathed a sigh of relief, concerned that she might have accidentally liked the picture in the process. Thankfully, her finger hadn’t slipped that badly. The picture was still left untouched by the four. “Maybe it would be nice if we all added them, anyway?”

“Why?” Mike questioned. He saved his social media accounts for close friends; kept it looking pristine in case people from college would look it over before accepting applications.

"Just, half of us are doing the projects with them. Perhaps it would be nice for us to get to know one another better, don’t you think?” Erwin suggested. His voice lacked confidence, he assumed that they’d all want to welcome new friends into their group, but his best friend was already questioning him.

“Oh yeah, my dad will just _love_ seeing that I’m friends with people from there on my social media.” Hange commented, sighing with a small eye roll. “Never mind the fact that they have numerous piercings, not the subtle one in each lobe.”

Nanaba looked on at her friend with confusion laced upon her expression, “He’s still checking your profile over?”

Hange had a brief phase in their life where they made tonnes of internet best friends. They spoke all the time, meeting in chat rooms and science forums. It was only when there was a news report about some dodgy guy going around adding young people on social media and grooming them that Hange’s father started checking their profile. Daily. They made their child go through the friend list and delete anyone they hadn’t met through school or clubs, resulting in only having thirty-eight friends online now. Hange was still pretty upset about it, despite it been three years since, but they’d lost half their closest friends because of it. But they knew their father was only doing it to be protective.

“He doesn’t trust who I befriend, still.”

“After all this time?” Mike questioned, and Hange nodded back.

“That sucks Hange. I hope one day we can hunt out all your old friends and reunite, that would be ace if we could.” Nanaba suggested. At the time it was hard, Hange was devastated.

“But you three add them, definitely. I’ll just tag along when you all go places and become their friends in real life, that way I’ll just get their phone numbers or whatever and my dad won’t find out.” Hange grinned. They wanted to get to know them, a little. Even if they were wary about Levi’s background and past – that never stopped curiosity before.

“Sounds good to me!” Nanaba exclaimed, “I’m always up for new friends. I’ll add them all!”

Mike sighed at that, wanting to make his girlfriend happy so he agreed to it too. “This is all fun and games, you know, making friends and things. But do you know what else is fun? Watching the end of films.”

Erwin chuckled, “This is true, Mike. I guess it’s almost at the end anyway. Sorry for distracting you all.”

Mike laughed as he stood and walked back over to the beanbag, his girlfriend coming immediately behind him and snuggling up together as they once were before. The film was re-winded a little so they could watch what was missed in the interruption, as the room fell into the comfortable and familiar silence they were used to on Friday nights.

Nanaba took the bowl of popcorn from the centre of the coffee table and proceeded to eat it, Hange too engrossed once again with alien life-forms and the possibility of something being out there. Mike allowed himself to flop on Nanaba, stealing a mouthful of popcorn whenever he felt the need to have a nibble. Everyone too engrossed in the film to even remember or think about the new friends they’d have soon.

But Erwin found himself unable to melt back into the film, far too nosy for his own liking. When he was sure no one else would interrupt his stalking, Erwin clicked on Levi’s profile, wanting to see his own pictures and what he uploaded. His profile was a lot sparser than Isabel’s, only having four pictures over the entire thing. The main profile picture was once again a group photo; Levi, Isabel, and Farlan in the park. That was added less than a month ago, and in this one Levi was scowling at the camera in his familiar grimace.

The next one was of Levi and a boy Erwin didn’t recognise from school; he had blonde curly hair, green eyes, and freckly nose. He looked cute, Erwin noted, and the way they were sitting so closely suggested that he might have been Levi’s boyfriend. Maybe they were even still together? Not wanting to think too much on it, Erwin clicked along to the next image. It was an old photo copied into a computer of Levi as a child sat in the lap of a lady with the same dark features; and finally, the photo that was uploaded the year they’d have been in year eight was of Levi attempting to take a selfie, looking like he belonged on MySpace.

Erwin tried to hold in a bit of a chuckle at how Levi looked so serious in all his pictures, not allowing himself to think about how cute he looked, or how pretty his silver eyes were. How he had a small freckle under his left eye, or how his lashes were thick and dark contrasted to his thin eyebrows. Pulling himself away from those thoughts, Erwin went over to look at the information page in an attempt to find more out about the boy.

Much to his dismay, it didn’t reveal much at all.

Birthday: 25thDecember

Gender: Male

Family: Isabel Magnolia, sister  
            Farlan Church, brother

Erwin found himself smiling once again at how sweet it was that his best friends were listed as his siblings. And once he was happy there was nothing else to search, Erwin decided to go for it. He decided to message Levi. He went to click on messenger, but it wasn’t letting him send one without adding the boy in question first. So, he did, and before he knew it, the notification would have been sent and there was no going back.

* * *

 

“Who’s messaging you, Levi? It's not Kenny is it?” Farlan asked, noticing the boy was fishing around in his pyjama pockets for his phone. Levi shook his head, questioningly, until he unlocked his phone and the message appeared on the screen.

23:33 Erwin Smith added you as a friend!

“Erwin?!” Isabel was looking over at the screen now, eagerly wanting to see what was going on. “Show us his profile, big bro! Are you gonna accept it?!”

“I mean, sure.” Levi frowned a little, unlocking his phone and pressing accept. Once that was done, Erwin’s profile became fully available to him: seven-hundred and ninety-four friends, tagged in over three-hundred pictures, his ‘about’ page was full of activities and clubs he’d joined. A contrast to Levi’s fifteen friends, four photos. Even just a small glance on the page showed how fulfilling the blondes’ life must be; even his family page was full of actual, blood-related family, who all looked similar with blonde hair and dashing smiles. Levi tried not to think on it too much as he looked down the profile.

“Oh wow, look at him!” Isabel exclaimed excitedly, pressing on his profile picture. “He’s soo good-looking, don’t you think?” She teased, zooming in on the photo. It was of him and Mike in the summer, wearing Hawaiian shirts and posing in front of a pool. Levi agreed with Isabel; he was incredibly good-looking, not that he’d ever admit that to her though, not so easily. Instead he just continued to scroll through the pictures until his phoned sounded again.

23:42 Hey Levi :) I hope you don’t mind me adding you like this, but I forgot to get your number at school. I was wondering when and where you would like to meet up for our project? X

At this point, Isabel and Farlan were both leaning so far over Levi he could barely read the screen, curious about the man he was talking to. But upon seeing the message clearly just been about the project, their excitement shattered a little. They thought he was at least attempting to be their friend, maybe. Or that someone from school actually wanted to talk to them; but alas, it was simply for work. Of course. But still, Levi wanted to find a time and a place. He wanted to get the project finished, so it made sense to just reply to Erwin and make a plan.

23:45 Hi. Sure. What if we just met in a café, Tuesday after school?

His phone buzzed again within seconds.

23:46: Perfect! How about Café Cocoa? On the corner of the main street? I’ll be there a little late, around 4, just because I have sport that day! Is that alright? X

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course he’d have after school clubs, he should have assumed that before. But he wasn’t going to tease him about that now; he hardly knew him enough to make those kind of jokes yet. He wasn’t sure if Erwin was the kind of man who became easily offended.

23:48: Okay. I’ll be there for 4.

23:48: Perfect! I’ll send you my number now so you can text me yours over JI’ll see you on Tuesday! X

23:49: No, I’ll see you on Monday at school. Anyway, have a good weekend! X

Levi tried not to smile a little at the bashfulness of Erwin. He definitely didn’t seem as intimidating as he tried to come across in person during class that day, he actually seemed like he’d be quite sweet. Especially looking through his pictures; he seemed like just a normal, smart kid. As he locked his phone once again and let it drop onto his lap. He felt it buzz with Erwin’s number, but decided he’d add it to his phone in the morning and just spend time with his friends for now.

“What did he say?” Farlan asked with a small smile as he noticed the conversation between the two had ended. He definitely also noticed a little bit of red across the bridge of Levi’s nose, but wasn’t going to comment on it, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. Isabel had definitely noticed it too, considering how much she was trying to not look at Levi to question him, paying her full attention to the film on the television.

Levi kept his voice monotone. “I’m meeting him for coffee at four on Tuesday.”

“Don’t forget we have that thing on Tuesday.” Farlan added, his face drawing serious. Levi took in a deep breath; how could he forget? He’d been dreading it for ages now. The days kept drawing closer and he kept hoping Kenny wouldn’t send him, but Levi never had that kind of luck.

"I know.”

The room fell to an uncomfortable silence after that, no one too sure on what to say about the situation. That was until Isabel decided to lighten the mood, joking about how Erwin definitely looked a lot like Josef, resulting in a small play-fight between the three, joking around, almost spilling the plate of biscuits all over the quilts. The three quickly drew worn out, drifting to sleep in a pile of limbs and smiles. They were so deeply asleep no one noticed Isabel's drunk grandfather coming home, clattering about before he headed to bed. 

Even if they weren’t blood family, Levi was so happy these people were his chosen family. He wouldn’t trade them for the World.


	3. Chapter Three

Erwin and Levi had barely spoken since the Friday night, when they spoke over social media. The only conversation that was held between the two boys during the time from Friday to Tuesday was what drink Levi wanted, which Erwin had just texted him upon arrival. He’d finished his after-school clubs a little earlier than anticipated, and inevitably had landed at the location before Levi because of that.

Once the drinks were ordered; a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for Erwin, and a black tea for Levi, the former found a table located towards the back of the coffee shops in the far-left corner, opting to be at enough distance from other patrons so they could have a chat in peace; away from prying ears and nosy onlookers. Especially considering it was after school time, so there was likely to be a few people from school there.

Moments after Erwin had found himself settled into the seat, the bell sounded on the café door, and a petite Levi wandered in. The man wasn’t dressed in his usual school uniform, something unexpected to see. Although Erwin had assumed that he wouldn’t have left the uniform on, he hadn’t himself. Nonetheless, it was unusual to see the boy in something else considering their entirety of knowing one another, all they’d seen was blazers and smart trousers.

Upon Levi’s body was black skinny jeans, rolled up at the bottom with a slight rip on one of the knees. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, long sleeved since the white at the cuff was poking from underneath the thick, leather jacket. Upon his feet were the military style boots he’d grown accustomed to seeing during school hours, and accustomed to seeing the boy getting scolded in the corridor for wearing them. Not that he ever listened.

Levi was wearing what one would have expected or guessed the boy would wear. Erwin looked down at his own outfit in a questioning manner, wondering what Levi would think of his blue boat shoes, pale jeans cuffed at his ankles, and his smart shirt he often wore, even though they weren’t at school. He probably was very much dressed like a stereotypical rich kid, Erwin concluded.

He paused. Why would he care what Levi thought of him, anyway?

To get his attention, Erwin waved at the dark-haired boy. The man in question noticed, and immediately turned on his heel, heading towards the back of the shop. He took the small seat opposite Erwin silently, dropped his back onto the bench beside Erwin as he did so. He quickly pulled a wipe from his jacket pocket, giving the table a quick wash as he did so as though Erwin was never sat there, before discarding the wipe onto the tray abandoned beside them.

Noting the tea before him, Levi grasped the cup in a claw-like fashion, blowing on it softly to cool the hot liquid, before taking a small sip and allowing his body to relax. Erwin looked on with a smile.

“How much was it?” Levi asked, before any form of a greeting. His eyes directed to the cup as to let Erwin know what he was on about.

“Oh, only a couple of pounds. Don’t worry, Levi.” Erwin smiled kindly, happy that so far, his partner had at least stuck true to his word and had shown up to do the project. It was only when he felt the breath of relief of seeing Levi walking in that Erwin realised that was a tension he was holding in.

“You sure? I can pay for it.” Levi frowned.

“Of course, you can treat me next time.” Erwin beamed cheekily, and he swore he saw Levi’s cheeks gain a little bit of colour. But that was probably from the heat of the drink, after all. “Thank you once again for doing this project with me, I do appreciate it.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks to you too, I need all the help I can get.” Levi muttered.

“Well, I was thinking of what we would like to find out about one another. Did you have any ideas what you want to write the essay on?” Levi shrugged. He hadn’t really thought past the first issue of getting someone to work with him, never mind what they’d actually work on.

“I don’t really know what she wants us to find out. Maybe your family? Or is that too normal? I can’t remember shit that she said in that lesson.”

Erwin smiled, “That sounds good to me. I was planning on asking if we could do a similar thing for yourself, if you didn’t mind, of course. There’s no pressure if there’s things you don’t want to tell me about, obviously.”

Levi fell silent, and Erwin noted a small frown on his brow. That was another thing to remember about Levi, then. His uncomfortableness about the conversation surrounding family. Noticing how his new friend didn’t reply, Erwin continued. “But anyway, we could just focus on your project this week, and then we have time to think about what my essay should be on. It will give you more time to plan what you’d like to open up about anyway.”

Levi nodded, “That sounds good. Thanks. So um,” he bent across the table to retrieve his bag abandoned previously, shuffling through the belongings to pull out a notebook and black inked pen. “I guess tell me about your family?”

“Sure,” Erwin beamed, before scooping some whipped cream from his hot chocolate and eating it, “I am a very ordinary person, just so you know. I bet you’ll think I’m boring.” He chuckled.

Levi’s lip upturned slightly in the corner, before he straightened it out to his usual deadpan expression. “No, I won’t. Anything different from my life I like, anyway.” Levi muttered, covering what he said quickly by a mouthful of tea. “What I meant to say is that it’ll be way more fucking interesting than mine, Smith.”

Sensing that Levi just wanted to get on with it, Erwin warmly smiled, before thinking about what to tell his partner about. He assumed that everyone at school would probably already know most of his family history, but he had to start somewhere. They could work out the interesting bits as the project grew further along.

“Okay, so. I have a father, of course, who is fifty this coming year. He’s a professor of History at University and has been since he finished his doctorate in his mid-twenties. My mother is a top surgeon at our local hospital. She started as a nurse but wanted to do more, so she trained for years and studied at university, and finally she qualified. I’m the only child my parents had, so I don’t have any siblings at all. But my family is large, nonetheless. Lots of cousins, aunties and uncles who have gone into similar lines of work like my parents’.

“My own plan is to also go on to higher education, I think I’m wanting to be a Lawyer, preferably a Barrister. I’ll be the first of the Smith children to graduate if all goes to plan, since all my cousins are younger than me. But that’s the basic background of my family, at least.”

Before Levi could respond, Erwin added, “Oh! I forgot to say, we all grew up around here too. My family has never left this area, which is quite nice. Although I am hoping to be able to get away, explore a little more. Probably with Mike, or Hange in the future. But who knows for now! I’m content living with my parents for the time-being. They’re such wonderful people!”

Erwin looked back to Levi when he’d finished gushing about his family, feeling a proud pit set in his stomach, the way it always did when he thought back to who he was. When he looked over at the man before him, though, he noticed his eyebrows were raised. He didn’t realise how snobby that probably sounded to someone who was from the area Levi grew up in, and instantly regretted speaking about his own academic aims so openly too. Chances are Levi wouldn’t be able to afford such a lavish lifestyle as Law School posed. But his worry subsided when Levi turned his shock into a smirk.

“Damn, your family seems impressive.” Levi commented, scribbling the final point in his notebook before he looked back up.

Nervously, Erwin laughed. “I guess so. I think I very much take that for granted, though. I know not everyone has the same opportunities.”

“Nah, I definitely don’t. But I hate it when people do have the chance at a life like yours but push it away. Waste it. If my uncle was a damn professor, I’d be using that for my own gain.”

“May I ask what he does, your uncle?” Erwin spoke tentatively, knowing that approaching the subject so soon after he’d said he wouldn’t was a bit of a push of luck, but it was worth a try. He spoke in such a way that he made Levi appear as though he was a scared rabbit, ready to dash when something became uncomfortable. He had no idea why he saw Levi like that, considering the rumours about him. But he felt a connection to Levi; like he needed to keep him away from harm. Weird.

“Nothing important.” Levi wafted his hand in the air, as if to change the conversation, “More about you, Smith. Tell me everything.”

* * *

The conversation flowed after that to more of an interview about Erwin, Levi chipping in whenever he felt it was important. They’d moved on from learning more about Erwin’s wider family, to chatting about Erwin’s own hobbies and after school clubs. He’d spoke about the Law Society he worked at over the weekends, the sport clubs he taught alongside Mike, how tiring it was to keep up this persona every day. Levi nodded in agreement, admitting that he too had to keep up an act which sometimes grew tiring.

But he didn’t expand on that fact yet. He didn’t want Erwin to find out the harsh truth behind Levi’s home life, behind the crime and violence that Levi found himself wrapped up in, forcing him to become ‘tough’ although he didn’t really like that side of himself. But it was something he’d made himself believe he was since he was a kid, and there was no dropping that persona now.

It was only when Levi’s phone aggressively started to buzz that the two pulled away from their conversation regrettably, Levi’s eyes drawing on horror as he read over the texts on his phone. He can’t believe he’d forgotten, after promising that he wouldn’t. Levi cursed himself.

“Oh shit, sorry Erwin. I’m gonna have to go.” Frantically Levi snatched his bag from beside Erwin once again, putting the notebook and pen back into it quickly, sipping it up and throwing it onto his shoulder.

Erwin looked up at his partner with surprised eyes, “What? Why?”

“I promised Kenny I’d get him something tonight, but I didn’t realise the time.” Levi paused, looking over the messages on his phone, at least four missed calls from Farlan too. “Shit. He’s going to kill me.”

Erwin watched on, a little shock in his mind. “Kenny? Why would he kill you? It’s an easy mistake to make, just explain that I got carried away and you didn’t see the time.” Erwin smiled, a hint of concern laced behind his eyes.

Levi smirked, “not literally, don’t worry blondie. It’s my uncle, Kenny. Look, Farlan and Isabel are waiting for me, so I have to scoot.” He stood from the table, before taking the pen quickly back out of his bag and scribbling on a napkin, “Here’s my number. Text me, alright? I don’t really use social media much. We’ll meet up again some point this week, finish off this shit.”

Erwin took the napkin gracefully, folding it in half and putting it in his pocket before looking up and smiling at Levi. “That’s alright, I’ll text. Hope you manage to get the thing for Kenny.”

“Thanks.” Levi’s smile quickly faded, clearly lost in thought, thinking about what was about to happen. He turned from the table determinedly, heading towards the door without so much as a glance back at Erwin.

Erwin watched on as the door rang open, then slammed shut. He suddenly felt cold, confused. He didn’t realise how much he’d enjoyed Levi’s company or crass humour; always expecting him to be nothing more than a thug. That will teach him to listen to rumours, to judge a book by its cover. It seemed that Levi was actually kind, understanding. He’d listened to everything Erwin had said, hanging onto the end of sentences, noting things down respectfully. Levi seemed genuinely _nice_.

Without letting his thoughts drift too far, Erwin quickly finished up the rest of his hot chocolate, before standing and leaving the coffee shop.

* * *

 

“Levi, where the _fuck_ were you?” Farlan hissed, leg resting on the wall of the ginnel they’d agreed to meet down, “we’ve been waiting ages. We’re already late now.” His face was full of thunder. Levi already knew how much Farlan didn’t want to do this and felt terrible about the fact he’d made him wait longer for it to happen, only imagining the building nerves in his stomach.

“Shit, I’m sorry Farlan,” Levi began, “I was with Erwin, didn’t check the time or even hear my phone. Are we that late?” His eyes grew anxious, flicking between his friends.

“No, don’t worry big bro. We’ve still got time to do this.” Isabel interrupted, glaring at Farlan and his aggressive tone. Isabel knew he was pissed, but she hated when people spoke to Levi like that. Despite being the smallest, she was definitely the most protective of the bunch and would never let Farlan shout at Levi, even when it was called for. “But we do have to go now, and then after you can tell us all about your time with Erwin.” She smirked, a teasing tone in her voice.

Levi ignored her menacing behaviour, checking over his outfit, preparing for what they were about to do. He sighed to himself as he pulled the hem of his shirt down lower, pulling his jeans up slightly. “Have you two got everything you need?” He asked, the underlying tone being _have you got your weapons_? Whilst asking, Levi felt around his outfit to check they were still in position. The knife in his trousers, tucked into his socks. The one strapped to his stomach, one in the jean hoops around the back, hidden by his jacket. One up the sleeve of the jacket. Five should be enough, even if they confiscate one. The aim isn’t to get into fights.

Noting what Levi was referring to, Farlan nodded, pulling his own trouser leg up to show where his was hidden. Isabel patted on her tummy, indicating that her weapons were hidden in her stomach band. A wave of relief flooded over Levi that his friends were prepared, were expecting it to be a little rough. And whilst he hated bringing them to this, he knew they would argue with him until they’d come, or worse. They’d sneak into it when Levi was there, probably getting themselves in even more bother.

Levi had no choice but to bring his friends with him, no matter how much he didn’t want to. But they’d done this a thousand times before: just find the creep, try get the stuff for cheap, and if all hell broke loose: they’d attack. Or run. Always run first, Levi commented.

As they walked further into the ginnel, the nerves began to brew in Levi’s stomach. He told his friends to only ever pack knives if they thought it was going to be serious, though they could get in real trouble. He was the one who only really carried them, strong enough to defend all three: but clearly not today, clearly the person they were meeting today was a threat. He still couldn’t believe that Kenny had chosen to send them to this man with the cheek of his request, but he had.

Levi sighed, practicing what was going to happen through in his mind. The only way to keep the other two out of bother was if they stayed quiet, so that’s what he requested, not wanting to drag them too deeply into the Ackerman’s issues.

“Don’t speak, you two. Leave it to me.” Levi instructed. Farlan and Isabel nodded, not bothering to argue with that point. At the end of the main alleyway, they approached a much narrower one, turning left and walking deeply into the ginnel, where they soon approached the door to the club. It was subtle: so subtle you wouldn’t know where it led to unless you knew the underground scene.

Levi hated this place: it always stunk of stale piss and rotting alcohol, always was full of middle-aged creeps who wanted to pry on young boys and girls. Young boys and girls who didn’t know where else to turn, so they turned to stripping and lap dancing. Levi took in a breath.

“You’re not exactly known for your words,” Farlan joked, trying to lighten the mood with Levi. It never did them well to go into these situations with a tension in the air. Levi smirked back at his friend, understanding he was just lifting spirits. With one more firm nod, Levi led him and his friends into the building.

The second they stepped inside, they were hit with blasting music and flashing lights. Velvet curtains draped the walls, the booths bringing privacy to clients. Before even paying attention to anyone who was there voluntarily, Levi found himself scanning surroundings, checking for certain gang members that Kenny had warned him about. People Levi would definitely not want to run into today. Despite being at the club relatively early, the place was still heaving. It didn’t take long for Levi to note that most of the gang weren’t even here yet, it was mostly just rich businessmen sat around.

There were two dancers working the poles, both girls. Their outfits barely covered their bodies, as men threw money in their direction, tucking it into bra straps as they leaned down to tease customers. Walking the floor were another two young girls, and a boy as well, all wearing nothing but their underwear. Levi cringed at the sight, thinking of how much disregard clients had for the workers.

He couldn’t help but imagine himself, with Farlan and Isabel working somewhere like here. Which would definitely be the case if they didn’t do Kenny’s favours, and especially if they didn’t manage to graduate from school. That was inevitable, in Levi’s eyes. Especially after he learned that Kenny had worked in a similar place when he was younger, before getting into the drug trade.

But he couldn’t dwell on thoughts or worries for too long, he had a job to do. He continued to look around the room but focussing on what he needed to check. There weren’t even many security guards there, which was a rare occurrence. But there was Jonny – the bouncer who always waited by the stage door, the place they needed to get through.

Jonny was tall, muscular, large. His head was bald, and he always wore sunglasses, even though he was inside, which Levi always found amusing. Along his arms were tattoos, carved in colour, spiralling under the thick black shirt he wore. One of his front teeth was golden, attracting the light from the stages. Despite his sunglasses hiding the view, Levi knew the eyes were drawn on the three as Levi headed in his direction.

“Back again, squirt?” He tutted at Levi as the raven-haired man approached, “Where’s the ripper this time? Still sending his rats to do his dirty work?”

Levi kept his frown firm. “We don’t want trouble, we just want to talk to Starr.”

Jonny tensed in his position, always intimidated by any Ackerman presence, no matter how small they actually were. “He’s busy, why should I let you through?”

“We’ve got a deal to sort out. For Kenny.” Levi always added his uncles name, having learnt that people will usually listen if Kenny the Ripper was involved.

Jonny paused for an uncomfortable amount of time, eyes not moving from the direction of the three. But Levi managed to keep his cool, as did his friends who were shuffled behind him slightly. They were all too used to this situation, all to use to people attempting to intimidate them. Despite the calm exterior of Farlan, though, Levi knew he’d be panicking that the plan was going to fall through.

Subtly, Levi reached his foot back and tapped it against Farlan’s in a small way of support. Levi knew that Jonny was simply looking for back up in case something kicked off, as always, and when someone would arrive, they’d let the three through. And the assumptions were correct. Only seconds later, a second guard named Pete showed up, nodding in a way of greeting towards Jonny.

“They’ve got a meeting with Starr.” He said to Pete, who simply scanned over the three before taking a firm stance before the door. Then, Jonny turned and led the three through the back door, locking it firmly behind them; slamming it shut.

The corridor was dark, damp, and uncomfortable. The lighting dim and flickering, the doors for the performers half open with the scent of perfume wafting through. That sickly smell made Levi’s stomach turn. It always did. Even the floor felt gummy from spilt alcohol, his feet slightly sticking with every step he took. A small noise of disapproval escaped Levi’s mouth as they went deeper into the corridor. At the end was a thin staircase, almost vertical enough to be ladders, which led to the boss’s office. Jonny stopped before this point, turning forwards to face the three; guarding the stairs.

“Right. Weapons? Hand them over.” He demanded, stretching his hand out. Levi knew to expect this – pulling the thin knife he had in the inside of his jacket and handing it over, then the one from the back of his belt loops. He’d known too many times that the bouncers at this place expected him to carry two, so he’d always got back-ups. No one ever expected his other two friends to carry them, thankfully. Never trust an Ackerman, but you can trust anyone else, apparently.

Levi tried not to smirk at the face that Jonny simply believed so easily that they’d only brought two knives with them.

Jonny took them and shoved them aggressively into his pockets. “I’ll be here. If I hear trouble, I’ll kill you. Got it?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi muttered, climbing up to the entrance. Isabel followed closely behind, and Farlan hot on her heels. That was a third of the task over: they’d got in, they’d got to the office, they could get the drugs and go. Then Kenny would at least leave Levi alone for the next week. Hopefully.

If only it was as simple as grab the drugs and run: if only Kenny had even given them enough money to get what he wanted. Levi knew fully well that all they could really afford as a few ounces of weed, and that would still be pushing it. But he had to put on his negotiating head for this; he had to pretend to be Kenny, argue the way that Kenny would.

The door to the office was decorated with polaroid pictures of Starr and all the workers individually posing with him: kissing him, Starr grabbing them in sexual ways, him surrounded by them all naked. Levi took no notice as he knocked on the door and was let in with his friends closely behind him. The door slammed shut once they were fully in the room, everyone trying not to twitch at the large bang behind them.

“Ackerman, pleasure as always.” Starr’s voice rang through him, hoarse and crisp. The man was old; at least sixty by now. He hadn’t aged well either, his hair grey, his wrinkles prominent. His eyes were dull, too, the brown life fading from them quickly.

But the three knew better than to be fooled by Starr’s frail and weak form; he was strong. Stronger than any of them, anyway. He had more weapons hidden around this room than Levi dared to count, as Kenny had warned him numerous times, and there were always his back-up men at beck and call. He couldn’t mess this up, not today. This needed to be a simple transaction.

“Starr,” Levi commented back, looking at the old man who was now leaning on his desk, staring at the three before him. “I’ve come to buy.”

“As suspected, Kenny sending his little puppet again? What’s that twat up to these days? Hm?”

“He’s busy.” Levi frowned, keeping his voice firm as he repeated what he was intending to do. “I’ve just come to buy.” Now was not the time for small talk about Kenny’s life, or lack of it. Levi wanted to be in and out, mainly for the safety of his own friends.

“Too busy for me?!” Starr cackled loudly, “The day that Kenny the Ripper is too busy for me is a sad day to be alive. But whatever, how much he wanting?”

“He wants a deal. He’ll give you double next month, if you can give him more for his buck this time.”

“He expects me to trust that, you joking?” Starr snapped. He’d heard this one too many times from Kenny’s end of the scale; he’d been owed money one too many times. Had to send his men to Kenny’s flat to get the money too many times. Starr was getting too old to deal with that, plus his product was popular – he wasn’t relying on people like Kenny to bring him money in anymore.

Levi kept his persona calm, “He’ll pay. Just he needs it but can’t afford to get it this month. Not his normal dosage, anyway.”

Starr frowned, “how much he sent you with?”

“I have fifty.”

Starr sat up then and laughed loudly. “You’re pissing me, you little bitch! He wants his usual for that?! No, get the fuck out of my office. All of you. The fucking cheek! If Ripper wants that, he can get it him fucking self.”

“I won’t leave without the drugs, Starr.” Levi demanded, not moving from his position he kept his body in when he first came in. But his heart was pounding; last time this happened, even though it wasn’t with this guy, Levi ended up in a fight: ended up stabbing someone. He didn’t want to deal with that kind of thing now, it was too much for him. The guilt he always felt after something like that was too painful, and his friends knew that.

“Do you want me to _make_ you fucking leave, Levi? You’re not him, you can’t speak to me like that.”

Levi felt Farlan and Isabel step closer to him, felt their hands drawing to where they kept their weapons. Levi subtly shook his head, noting at them to not react yet. Keep calm, keep cool. He’d sort this.

“I’ll say it again, I won’t leave without the drugs.”

* * *

 

Erwin walked home, mind drifting. He enjoyed his time spent with Levi more than he thought he would. Levi actually wasn’t what everyone made him out to be, not at all. He was kind, and surprisingly chatty, and down to earth. He was so glad that Levi had agreed to be his partner on this project; finally getting chance to talk to the man he was so interested in.

It did help that Levi was very pleasant to the eye, too, Erwin noted. It was rare he found someone attracted, but he couldn’t help but getting lost in thought when Levi spoke. There was something lovely to hear about the twang of his harsh accent, and the way his mouth moved as he spoke. He was definitely excited to meet up with the boy again, he thought, as Erwin’s hand went to rest on the pocket where Levi’s number was stored.

Erwin wandered into the direction of the centre of town, deciding to opt to visit a few shops rather than heading straight off. There was nothing he needed, as such, he just enjoyed the time spent to himself rather than doing work or chatting to his parents – with inevitably happened each evening. It would be nice for Erwin to spend some time to himself, instead.

The man wandered through the normal clothing shops he always visited.

Without even thinking, Erwin ended up buying himself a new jumper which was a very pale blue colour, and some skinny fit cargo trousers to go with the top. Happy with his purchases, he left to store which was when he noticed Hange and Mike wandering across the road, chatting aimlessly. With a simply glance in their direction, he jogged across the catch up with his friends. They noticed him as he stepped beside Hange on the pavement.

“Erwin!” Hange exclaimed as they saw him approach, “How was coffee with Levi?! Done already? We thought you’d be hours.”

“Hey Hange, Mike,” Erwin beamed, “It was good. He just had to dash, said he had to do something for his uncle, Kenny.”

“Kenny?” Hange’s eyes glistened, “So that rumour must be true! The one that your dad was on about! Oh, did you get to see him, meet him? How exciting!”

“Hange, don’t start anything.” Mike added solemnly, noticing how Erwin was growing a little uncomfortable with every question. They’d all had their fair share of Levi conspiracies this last few days, considering their best friend was working alongside him. But they all agreed not to talk about them and let themselves decide their own opinions of Levi instead.

“But Kenny is said to have killed people before! He’s murdered and got away with it, don’t you think that’s super exciting?!” Hange was practically jumping as they questioned, Erwin unsure whether they were excited or scared at the prospect.

“Leave it, Hange.” Mike said. “Let Erwin decide for himself what rumours are true.”

Erwin sighed, loudly. He’d heard things about Kenny Ackerman; especially since his father found out that his son was working with the gang members nephew. He just didn’t want to listen too intently; he didn’t want to believe that Levi lived with someone so dangerous. Or could even grow up to be so dangerous himself.

* * *

Starr stood up, clearly fiddling about with a button under the desk. Levi let the pocket knife fall down his sleeve into the palm of his hand, keeping the blade tucked away for now. He couldn’t react first: he had to wait to retaliate. But clearly it was going to come, or why else would Starr be sending a notification to his staff for back up?

“I’ll let you leave with the drugs, if you give me that pretty blonde one.” Starr nodded in the direction of Farlan, “He’s a fine young thing. He’d make me lots of dough. Almost enough to pay off all the debt you Ackerman’s have raked up over the years.” The old creep licked his lips, eyes not leaving Farlan’s. His skin crawled.

“You’re not taking Farlan.” Levi stepped closer to the desk, “Just take the money. Like I said, I’ll come back next month with double.” He held the hand forward that didn’t have the knife, notes curled up. “Take it, Starr.”

The old man cackled. “Don’t you _fucking dare_ tell me what to do, you poisonous rat.”

“Please.” Levi tried to keep his voice steady, monotone. He didn’t want to sound like he was actually pleading, even if he was. The fact that he had now put Farlan at risk was making his breath wobble; he couldn’t let anything happen to his best friends. Not for the sake of Kenny’s jobs. He’d take a beating over his friends getting sold any day.

Starr stood now, walking around the front. A blade held firmly in his hand, he walked straight passed Levi to Farlan: too quickly for Levi to react, the old man had an arm firmly around Farlan’s shoulders, pulling him closely to his body. Starr let his eyes wander over Farlan’s body, using the knife to poke over his shirt, tracing lightly over the skin. Farlan looked on at Levi, horror in his eyes. But even though Levi was trying to keep calm, that would be impossible with Isabel beside him, who was too angry to keep watching.

“Let go of him!” She screamed, ready to pull her own weapon out, hand reaching into her stomach band.

“So, your dogs do talk then, Levi?” Starr joked. “What’s your name, pretty boy? Farlan, did Levi say?”

Farlan didn’t speak, just pleaded at Levi with worried eyes. Levi knew he needed to get out of here, quickly. Now his friends were at risk there was no point hanging around; their safety came before his own. Kenny could beat him to a pulp for all he cared, as long as Farlan and Isabel got home safely, as long as they weren’t forced into trade. His blood began to boil as Levi stepped closer to the old man, who was still clinging to Farlan.

“Let him go, shithead.” Levi muttered, walking to Star. He extended the blade in his hand, “Or I’ll cut you.”

Starr smirked, “Was that a threat?”

Jonny and Pete burst into the room upon hearing the word threat. Farlan used the distraction of new people in the room to turn on his heel, kicking Starr in the dick and knocking him down, hunched over. The blonde man stood over him, kicking him to force Starr to lay on his back. Farlan stuck a foot on his chest, holding him down.

Noticing Starr was compromised, Levi took the chance to distract the bouncers, who inevitably went straight for the smaller man than anyone else. He snatched the knife from his sleeve fully, before getting into a fist fight with Jonny, Pete trying to grab him from behind as he did so. But Levi was tough, managing to keep them both entertained whilst Isabel ran around the desk, grabbing the drugs from the drawers and shoving them quickly into her stomach pouch.

“You get the fuck away from me, pervert!” Farlan shouted, “You disgusting, vile, _creep_!”

They were about to dash, run for it, Jonny and Pete both on the floor, Isabel ready to open the door: but then Farlan screamed, fell to the floor. Blood gushed from his leg and Starr seated himself up once again, walking to Levi and knocking him in his chin. Before they knew it, the room had erupted into vicious fighting once again: Isabel and Levi against the three, whilst Farlan lay on the floor, holding his leg tightly, screaming in pain.

* * *

 

Erwin heard shouting from the small alleyway down the main street and was about to turn quickly on his heel and go the other way home until he heard familiar voices: voices that he was certain he listened to everyday. Voices that also sounded like they were in trouble, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing that others were at a risk, when he didn’t bother to help.

“I told you not to speak!” The deepest voice mumbled, “He could have killed you, you idiot! Why did you even do that?!”

“He could have killed you, too.” A small voice girl sounded; definitely one that sounded intently pissed off. “He had a fucking knife out, why did neither of you notice that?” Erwin walked towards the sounds with great trepidation, unsure of what to expect to come from the small ginnel. The closer he got, the more he heard the grunts of pain, heard the harsh slam of feet as they heavily hit the floor.

“Stop, Levi-” the third voice moaned out, clearly in pain. Upon hearing the name, Erwin picked up his pace, heading down the path to the end of the walk, where the corner turned left. “Stop a minute. I can’t keep moving. Fuck, it hurts so much.” Farlan almost sobbed again; he didn’t realise how much pain he was properly in until he tried to walk the second they’d got out of the club.

“We have to get away from here, Farlan. I’m sorry, we’ll rest in the park.”

As Erwin poked his head around the left corner into the ginnel, he saw what he’d expected from the conversation. Not that it eased his worry any more than it could have, though. If anything, he was hoping that it was a simple twisted ankle, or a fall. But it definitely looked far more serious than what he’d guessed.

Farlan’s limp body was leaning on his small best friend, limping along, slight dribbles of blood dripping onto the floor with each step. Isabel was at his other side, holding his hand tightly: expression worried but firm at the same time. Levi had an arm wrapped around Farlan’s strong back, the other was holding the hand which Farlan had draped around his shoulder, trying to keep him upright. The look on his face was utter disgust: he looked furious.

Erwin was about to turn from the scene until Isabel’s eyes looked up and caught his. Her angry and concerned façade quickly dropped to a smile and a wave: Erwin couldn’t avoid this situation now, he’d have to talk to them. And hopefully help them, somehow. But he felt he shouldn’t be getting involved with this, not after only meeting up with Levi once. They didn’t know each other, not properly. And this looked private, and serious.

“Erwin!” Isabel said, waving. “What are you doing around here?”

Levi stopped for a second in his steps, looking up at the boy, a look of disgust and embarrassment in his eyes, before continuing to the end of the ginnel to meet Erwin close up.

“I was just heading home, but I heard someone in pain. Is everything okay?” Erwin looked at Levi as he spoke, a sense of urgency in his voice. He noticed the subtle swelling of a black eye on the left of Levi’s face, tried to ignore the bruises blossoming on his knuckles, ignored the splash of blood on Isabel’s top.

Levi looked on, deadpan. “We’ll talk when we’re out of here. Blondie, get the other side of Farlan. He’s heavier than he looks.”

Erwin nodded and obeyed, copying Levi’s position at the other side of a whimpering Farlan, as Isabel let her friends hand go and took the backpack from Levi’s shoulders, so he didn’t have to struggle with that too. After a few steps, they managed to set a steady pace and dashed as quickly as they could across the town centre, far away from the hell hole they’d only just managed to escape. Isabel led up front, leading them through short cuts into the park, through the small wooded area, up until they reached the old gardeners shed that was no longer in use. A shed they often used to hide, escape their home lives.

She quickly unlocked the padlock on the door and dashed inside, pulling a chair from the stack in the corner for Farlan to sit on. As he was brought inside by the two men and lowered carefully onto the seat, Isabel was climbing onto another chair and reaching a first aid kit from the shelves, handing it to Levi once he’d straightened himself back up. Erwin grabbed himself a chair and sat closely beside Farlan, worry plaguing his thoughts.

The first aid kit was opened as Levi knelt on the floor beside Farlan, rolling up his jeans as gently as he could to reveal the wound. It wasn’t as bad as it sounded, thankfully. The denim material of his bottoms was probably causing most of the pain, rubbing against the slash. Nonetheless though, it looked sore. Levi cleaned the stab wound off quickly, applying some TCP to a cotton pad and pressing it gently over the wound, causing Farlan to wince in pain.

But that didn’t stop Levi: he wiped it clean, checking the depth of the cut to determine whether stitches would be necessary. The answer to that was no, which was a relief: no visit to hospital was going to happen, no awkward questions from Doctors about how Farlan came to get such an injury. Levi quickly taped up the deep cut with a bandage, sealing it shut, and rolling the leg of the trouser down again. He got the hand gel from the kit and washed his own hands free from the blood.

Next, he looked over to Isabel, his eyes clearly questioning whether she was injured or not. Just Isabel just smiled gently; she was fine, just a little bruised. With a nod Levi closed the first aid kit and positioned it back where it was from, having to climb on the chair to do so. Once that was put away, he allowed himself to lean back against the wall: eyes firmly on Farlan before him, not saying a word.

Erwin watched the whole affair, wanting to ask what happened, what he could do to help. Wanting to ask how they knew about the shed, why they were down the dodgy ginnel, what was going on? But of course, he didn’t want to pry. Not when he’d only just started to get to know Levi, this seemed far too deep. If Levi wasn’t going to even open up about his family, why the hell would he open up about something as serious as getting into fights that involved weapons?

“You okay?” Isabel asked Farlan immediately after Levi had stood up. The blonde in the chair responded with a weak nod, his eyes drifting closed. His skin was still pale, but at least his cheeks were gaining a little bit of colour back.

“You two better fucking listen to me next time.” Levi growled, pissed off. “I get what you were trying to do, but I could have handled it. Then that wouldn’t have happened.” He motioned his head in the direction of Farlan.

“You couldn’t have handled that.” Isabel commented, “God knows what would have happened if we hadn’t stepped in, the guards were overpowering you by the end. Farlan almost got taken away.”

“Where have you three been?” Erwin interjected. Levi responded with a small sigh.

“Just doing a favour for Kenny, like I told you earlier.”

“A favour where Farlan ends up with a bloody leg?” Erwin frowned. He knew this wasn’t savoury, and definitely probably wasn’t legal. He was worried. “Look, if you three are in any trouble –”

“Thanks, Erwin, but we’re fine. Honestly. This happens all the time.” Isabel added. “Well, not the wound, that’s rare. Don’t worry! And besides, the favour is all done now, right, Levi?” she beamed at her friend, always admirable of him, but Levi saw through it. He knew she was concerned.

“Yeah, sure. It’s all done. Don’t worry, Erwin.” He added, not looking up from Farlan’s wounded leg. He knew this was far from done, he knew that Kenny would make him go through this over and over. Next time, he noted, he wouldn’t be bringing anyone along with him. It wasn’t worth their pain, or his emotional turmoil after events like that.

“Look, once Farlan’s rested, we’ll bring him home. Why doesn’t one of us head to the ice cream truck and get some slushies for us, or something? Farlan’s still looking pale and I don’t want him to faint!” Isabel smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ll go.” Erwin stood from his chair with a smile, trying to be okay with everything going on. Trying to offer any form of help whenever he could. “Which way is it?”

“I’ll come with you. Levi pushed his body forward from the wall, “Isabel, look over Farlan. If he starts to get dizzy, I might have some sugar at the bottom of my bag.”

She nodded determined as the other two left the little shed, wandering back through the over-grown trees and into the side of the park they had previously escaped down. Levi remained silent, leading Erwin around the tennis courts, through the mini golf pitch, and up to the truck that sold the cold treats located in the centre of the park, always a few strides in front of the blonde.

They ordered two strawberry slushies, one raspberry, and the other cola. Levi was about to pay with the fifty pounds that was never used, not wanting drug money to be burning a hole in his pocket, but Erwin insisted it was his treat, stating how they all looked like they needed it. With a solid nod, Levi thanked him, before they got a little carrier for the ice treats and headed back in the direction of the shed.

Erwin decided now was as good a time as any to break the tense silence, to attempt to ask about what was going on again. He didn’t want to bother Levi, but he was so concerned. He’d never seen a situation like that before: never where there was a stab wound, god knows what Kenny had sent them to.

“Levi, I do mean it, if there’s anything I can do to help –”

“We’re fine. We’ve been doing this since we were kids, really.” Levi commented.

“I know, and I know we’ve not known each other long now, but the thought that you’re all in some kind of trouble is worrying to me. Especially after seeing Farlan’s injury.”

“That was my fault, it’s not normally like that. It’s normally just a pick up, or to drop something off. My share for letting Kenny look after me, I suppose.” Levi kept his gaze distant, not really wanting to open up about this now. But he wasn’t properly with it; he never was after a fight, no matter how strong he seemed.

Erwin frowned, “your share? Isn’t he your guardian?”

Levi scoffed, “Yeah, but he didn’t exactly want me. Look, this is too much to talk about now, some other time, okay?”

“Of course, Levi. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to push you into chatting.” Erwin smiled, before the conversation fell silent for a few more minutes. “I enjoyed our coffee this afternoon.”

Levi nodded along. He enjoyed it too, by his little subtle response of “yeah.”

After that, the walk continued in a comfortable silence; a time to zone out and rest from what had just happened, giving everyone time to process their thoughts. The shed came into view only moments later, where they could hear Farlan and Isabel from outside chatting. At least he was feeling perkier than before, Levi noted. And that was confirmed when they stepped inside, and Farlan had got the colour back in his skin completely.

Isabel looked a lot more relieved too, a little chirpier in her tone, and the small smile she always held on her lips was present once again. Almost as though that entire evening hadn’t happened. At the end of the day they did get the drugs too, so chances were Kenny couldn’t be pissed about what happened. He shouldn’t even find it out, anyway.  

“Yay, big bro is back!” She cheered, running back up to Levi and looking for the slushies. Erwin held them up, showing them, as he pulled the door shut.

“Who wanted cola?” Erwin asked, and Isabel announced it was her and took the drink. Levi and Erwin both took the strawberry ones, leaving the raspberry one for Farlan to enjoy. The conversation began to flow once everyone had their ice drinks, Erwin joining in conversations about school with Farlan and Isabel, Levi watching on quietly. He was relieved: another day, another favour complete for Kenny. Another day closer to escaping that life, to being free once again.

They stayed in the cool shed for hours, as the clock approached later into the evening, way past Erwin’s teatime which he noted; considering the amount of questions and texts from his parent’s asking when he’d be home. But he was enjoying his time with these three; not wanting to go just yet. And clearly Levi was too.

Levi was so absorbed in listening to the conversation, he could almost forget about what happened, forget that Kenny actually even existed in his life. Well, that was up until the point his phone started vibrating aggressively in his pocket, followed by Isabel’s phone ringing soon after, then Farlan’s. Levi sighed loudly, grabbing his phone from his pocket once again and waiting for it to ring. Guess he’d have to answer it this time.

As suspected, it rang not minutes later. Levi answered on the second ring.

“What?”

“ _Levi, you comin’ home soon or what? What happened?_ ”

Levi put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear his uncle.

“I’ll be back soon, we got it all. Everything you wanted.”

“ _Shit, I brought you up good, kid_.” Kenny paused, “ _You all okay?”_

“No. Farlan got stabbed, I got in a fight. Isa’s fine. I’m not doing shit like that again though, Kenny. You deal with him yourself.”

“ _Farlan got stabbed? Shit, I didn’t think that bastard would be that pissed off.”_

“Can you blame him? You literally sent us right to that fight. He obviously wouldn’t give you what you wanted.”

“ _Don’t speak to me like that, shitter. Look, get home. I need them._ ”

“Fine.”

Levi cut the line short with a sigh, as everyone looked at the phone. They all knew Kenny was a jerk, obviously. But he always made sure to ask about Farlan and Isabel if they went alongside Levi to the jobs. That was simply for his own conscience; Kenny and Levi were similar in that they couldn’t cope with having the guilt of other people’s injuries resting on their shoulders. No doubt that’s all Kenny would be thinking about now until the three got back to the flat.

“Better go now, I guess.” Levi sighed, “thank you again, you lot. That was a shitty job, I’m sorry for dragging you into it.”

“You never need to thank us, big bro!” Isabel grinned, “We wanted to help, and we’re glad we did.” Farlan nodded in agreement, they’d rather be there than risk all that happening to Levi alone.

“Listen, Erwin…” Levi turned to the new member of their friendship group, eyes pleading. The blonde understood immediately.

“Of course, the secret is safe with me.”

Levi nodded a small thanks, before turning to help Farlan steady his balance and see if he was alright to walk. It took several wobbles, but once he was leaning against his small friend, he was able to limp out of the shed. Any evidence they’d been in the hideout was put away; rubbish in the bin, chairs stacked again, before the four left into the centre of the park: walking along the pavements like a normal group of friends would.

Isabel kept the conversation light, walking slightly up front with Erwin. Levi listened over as she talked about her old family, living with her grandad, her dream pets and her future plans. Erwin listened intently, laughing along and chatting to her as though they’d been friends for years. Just watching them up front made Levi’s heart skip a beat; truly enamoured with how well Erwin seemed to fit into their little group. Not something he was going to admit, but he grew to like Erwin a little more as each second passed.

“Levi, you need us two to come home with you?” Farlan asked quietly.

Levi paused to think, “better do. Maybe he won’t be a bastard if you two are there. Especially ‘cos you’re injured.”

“Of course, we’ll come. Then maybe you could come to ours to sleep over?”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 

Erwin walked alongside Isabel, listening the best he could to what she had to say, but his mind couldn’t help but worry about everything he’d seen that day. Never had he expected friends, new or old, from his school to get involved with gang fights. Or at least that’s what he perceived it to be.

He tried to let the worry go until he heard Farlan whispering to Levi if he needed help at home. Surely Levi’s home situation was safe, right? Surely, he wouldn’t need his friends to go and have to protect him from his uncle? Especially after doing something as serious as picking up drugs for him. The simple thought that Levi might be at risk at home sent a small shiver down his spine. He made a mental note to text Levi later that night to check in on him, check he was doing okay.

They were heading down the main street when Erwin finally found a gap in the conversation with Isabel to directly talk to Levi.

“Hey, Levi, when shall we meet up next? I was thinking we could go to yours.” His suggestion to go to Levi’s was only to check his home life was okay, with his growing concerns. He assumed that Levi might feel a little better about opening up about his family now, considering what had just happened. But Erwin assumed wrong. He definitely noticed Isabel and Farlan look on at the suggestion in horror too.

He swore he saw Levi tense. “How about yours instead?”

He didn’t want to make the smaller man uncomfortable, happy to do whatever so long as Levi was alright. “Of course, shall we say tomorrow after school, then? I’ll cook your dinner. A treat after a stressful day!”

“Sounds good.” They stopped at a red light crossing.

“Can we come too, big bro?” Isabel looked up at Levi with excited eyes. “It would be nice for us to see Erwin too, after today.”

“How about we just all do something after his project, so at least me and Erwin can get on with work before that? Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Farlan smiled, “Thanks for today, Erwin. And for the slushie.”

Erwin smiled back at his new friends as they rounded the corner, leading onto the main street. This is where they parted ways – Erwin taking the left that led into the gated community at the top end of town, the other three turning right, leading to the rougher part of the town, over the railway tracks, and to their towering flat block.


	4. Chapter Four

During the walk from the town centre to the flat block, Levi felt his phone consistently ringing in his pocket, much to his annoyance. However, due to the fact he had Farlan leaning on his side and was struggling to walk again, he hardly found it necessary to answer the calls: assuming it was simply Kenny growing impatient as ever. He pretended the ringing didn’t exist and instead was in casual conversation with Isabel and Farlan trying to take the latter’s mind away from the niggling pain of his calf. At least it wasn’t bleeding anymore.

The walk took a lot longer than normal, maybe because of Farlan’s leg, or because they didn’t really want to have to see Kenny, imagining what he would be like waiting for his drugs. But the real reason the walk too so long home was because they paused, for at least ten minutes, the second they came around the corner where the flat block was located. Levi’s eyes grew wide, full of concern causing the other two to look in the direction their friend was glaring.

Parked uncharacteristically outside the run-down flat block was a car much too expensive for this neighbourhood. The car parked outside could literally afford to buy the penthouse flat in the block: a shiny, black Porsche. Alongside this car stood an owner, obviously for protection, and the man was too familiar to the three stood staring. Jonny had made it to their part of town, with a furious look on his face.

He looked rough, beaten: Levi didn’t realise how serious the fight had got, to be honest. But upon seeing the man before him he grew to realise that it was serious, and no doubt Levi was going to be in tonnes of bother when they walked up. At the end of the day everyone should know that Levi would always protect his friends, so the fact it got so serious so quick shouldn’t come to a surprise to Kenny. After all, he was the one who taught him to react like that. Kenny was the one who always made him leave the house with a knife.

It only took a second for Farlan to put two-and-two together, figuring out who it was that had come to their flats.

“Shit, has he actually come here?” Farlan muttered under his breath, “He’s actually dared to come to this part of town, driving that?”

“Looks like it.” Levi sighed, subconsciously reaching around his back to check his weapons were still there. Not that he’d be able to use them, considering that Kenny was definitely in the flat and would be negotiating, trying to clear his nephews name desperately. Not out of love, obviously, but because Levi was his little runner and he needed him. “Fucks sake.”

“Whose car is it, big bro?” Isabel questioned, not really realising why both the boys had grown so tense.

“It’s Starr’s. He’s come for us. Isa, where’ve you put the drugs?” Levi kept his gaze forward, constantly on Jonny who now had his sunglasses removed and was looking around. He still hadn’t noticed them, since they’d not fully rounded the corner. At least that gave Levi a second to talk to his friends before Starr was informed they were here.

“In my pouch!” She tapped on her stomach proudly. “Don’t worry, I won’t give them up. I’d rather Kenny not try and kill you, you know?” She tried to laugh light-heartedly, although nothing about that was something to laugh about. Kenny was rabid when he was deprived of drugs – there was no telling what he’d do when he was pissed off, he’d done enough to Levi over the years for him to know any better than to expect the worst. Just the thought, the memory, of his skin burning made Levi twitch on himself subtly.

“Thanks Isa, but if I give you the signal, you hand them all over. Got it?” He paused waiting for her nod of confirmation, which came moments after, “Right. Come on. We’ll help you up the stairs, Farlan. Why they can’t just fix that damn fucking lift is beyond me.”

The three finally braved rounding the corner, coming into full sight of Jonny who looked so much worse up close. Levi had slashed a deep cut across his cheek, already fixed with stitches, and a bandage was wrapped around his exposed arm: he’d clearly had to remove his work jacket due to the injuries. The sight of it made Levi’s stomach turn. Of course, he’d do anything he could to defend his friends, no matter what the result of that was. But that didn’t stop that guilt setting deep in his stomach, like there was no escape from it.

And Levi knew it was stupid, because there is no way Jonny or Pete felt the same guilt about beating those three. There’s no way Starr would have felt guilt about stealing Farlan. Levi tried to push that sinking feeling away, focusing on the fact that his friends were both alright.

“Oh, you’re back.” He snapped, seeing them approach. “I’d get up there quickly if I were you, heard a tonne of smashing going on from your flat. Seems boss is pissed, wonder why?”

“Fuck off, Jonny.” Levi barked, helping Farlan around the corner as Isabel dashed in front to hold open the door to the flat stairs. As the blonde rounded Jonny, he made the sly comment, “Oh, got a bit of a limp there kid, hm?” his voice growling, full of sarcasm.

Farlan ignored him and sped up as much as he could, as Levi shot daggers over his shoulder to the bald man, who he swore curled in on himself slightly upon seeing Levi’s harsh gaze. Once all three were inside, the heavy glass door slammed shut as they stopped at the base of the flight of stairs, ready to head home. It was only then that Levi felt Farlan’s shoulders sag.

"I can’t get up all those, Levi.” Farlan whimpered, looking over what his next task should be. There were far too many flights to make it up injured; especially when he’d have to be composed upon entering the Ackerman’s house. He took in a deep breath, trying not to let the tears fall. “I just can’t. It hurts so much still.”

Looking on with kind eyes, Levi shuffled his arm from around his best friends back, turning towards Isabel to hand her his backpack, who flung it on her shoulder without needing to be asked. The notes from the coffee this morning was still safely in there, although the conversation with Erwin felt a million months ago now. Why Levi found his thoughts drifting to Erwin worried him, so he pushed that aside and simply looked at Farlan with a determined smile.

Levi stepped on the first stair before lowering his body enough for Farlan to be able to climb on it, arms and hands outstretched behind him ready to lift Farlan’s thighs, as he instructed the man to “Get on.”

Farlan reluctantly shook his head. “I weigh too much, Levi. I’ll crush you.”

“I said get on.” Levi snapped, accidentally, before calming his voice to a gentler tone realising how affected his friends were about everything, “I’m small but I’m fucking tough, alright? We have too much to deal with: I’d rather get you upstairs in one piece and in a good headspace, so just get on.”

“Of course, Levi. I never doubted your strength.” Farlan smiled weakly, before placing both his hands-on Levi’s shoulders. Isabel hovered behind, helping Farlan wrap his legs around Levi as the smaller stood up straight. With a small bit of manoeuvring, Farlan found himself a comfortable position and Levi found a good balance for walking up the stairs, which now he had the excess weight on his back, he realised how much of a chore it would be. But Farlan was worth it.

They headed slowly up the stairs, taking one at a time until Levi could find strength in his strides. All the while Isabel walked closely behind the two, ready to catch Farlan if he was to slip, fall, or lose his grip on the way.

Jonny watched on intently as they managed to make it up the first flight of stairs, and a relief flushed over Levi when they made it to the second realising that the bouncer hadn’t chosen to follow them further into the building. He only really began to feel the ache and dull pain of carrying Farlan by the time they reached the seventh flight of stairs. However, Levi persisted, adamant that he wouldn’t make his injured friend trek up the flights of stairs. Levi had decided it was ultimately his fault his friend got stabbed; if he hadn’t asked them to come, it wouldn’t have happened. Then Farlan would be fine.

Pushing the negative thoughts away, Levi finally made it over the last two stairs, almost collapsing under the strain of his body by the time they reached their own floor. Only seconds after arriving on the floor, Farlan was gently lowered onto the ground with a little help from Isabel, just so too much weight wouldn’t be put on his leg. Immediately after, Levi grabbed his bag back from Isabel and paused to steady his breath once again.

“Big bro, you’re so strong!” Isabel commended, giving Levi a smile. Silently he playfully messed her hair, a small smile on his face. After a few instants of catching his breath, Levi bent back up and straightened his shoulders, ready to deal with the hell that was going to break loose the second they’d get home. If he could even call it that, anyway.

Clearly Jonny must have informed his boss that the three were back because Levi’s phone hadn’t rung once since, and the door to his flat was already open. A furious Kenny was stood outside on the landing, arms crossed angrily, eyebrows pulled down into a firm knot. Levi felt himself gulp deeply, not really sure of what to expect. At least he wasn’t going to be alone; nothing ever got too serious if Farlan and Isabel were there.

The second Levi pushed the door open to their corridor, Kenny began to march forward and snatched Levi by his collar, throwing him against the wall, hitting his head against a broken light on the way. He grimaced but kept his expression vague as he looked in at his uncles’ eyes.

“Do you know who’s fucking here?!” Kenny shout-whispered, alcohol laden breath brushing in Levi’s face. “Fucking _Starr_. That’s who. And do you know why?!”

“No.” Levi muttered in response, trying to lower himself back to the floor to stop the numbing of his throat. But he didn’t want to aggravate Kenny, didn’t want to cause a fuss against him, so he let his uncle hold him in the uncomfortable position against the wall. He could sense Isabel and Farlan watching on with worry, promising that he’d go home with them that night: knowing they’d lay awake the whole time threating if not.

“Well, he told me that you fucking _stole_ the drugs, kid. In plain sight, before the fucking bouncers. Didn’t I teach you better than that, kid?!  And if you stole them, where’s my fucking money?!” Kenny spat the words venomously from his mouth, Levi noted how Kenny’s hands had fight marks on them, bruised knuckles. He also noted how his clothes stunk of stale alcohol.

“I’ll get you it if you let me go.” Levi hissed, causing Kenny to shove him once more against the wall, hitting his head again, before letting the boy drop to the floor. Levi scrambled up, reaching into his front jean pocket and pulling out the wad of cash Kenny had given him that morning. The older man snatched it off him, without even looking Levi in the eye as he did so. “He stabbed Farlan, Kenny.” Levi added in a hope of some kind of sympathy to come towards the trio.

“Well you fucking stabbed Starr’s security so I don’t give a shit. Get in here now.” Kenny instructed, marching back into his own flat. He didn’t bother waiting for the three behind him, heading straight to the living area and thrusting the owed money towards the man sprawled across the sofa. Levi could practically hear apologies leaking from his uncles mouth in an attempt to beg for some of the drugs, to keep his custom.  

Levi in the corridor managed to straighten himself back up fully, finally catching his breath from being almost choked: his voice already felt raspy, having such a firm fist pressed against his throat. Once the uncle was out of sight, Isabel and Farlan headed straight over to Levi and tried to put calming hands on his shoulders, but he pushed them away, batting his arms around as he did so. He didn’t want them to be seen helping him, knowing Kenny would snap and turn on them too. And that man could walk back out of the flat front door at any moment, so it wasn’t worth the risk.

“Give the drugs over, Isabel.” He added, “I can’t deal with this shit. Just give them over, alright? But wait until I say.”

“If you’re sure, big bro.” She said, voice quiet and concerned. After a final moment of composure, Levi turned his body to walk to his home, but he knew something was definitely wrong with it. He could practically smell the spirits from out here.

And Levi’s presumptions were proved true as he walked into the room; the entire place trashed. The coffee table upturned with books and magazines ripped apart, cupboard doors hanging open, bottles of alcohol smashed across the walls. It was only then that Levi fully looked at his pleading uncle, noting how there was a deep cut across his forehead. Levi didn’t need to even ask to know what had happened here.

Starr had sent Jonny in looking for the drugs, obviously, and in finding nothing, was pissed and took it out on Kenny. Levi looked over from his uncle towards the sofa, where an old man was sat with a cigarette hanging loosely from his fingers, as he took a deep drag, lowering his cigarette once again and looking directly into Levi’s eyes.

“Oh, the brat is here I see.” Starr added, “Levi, nice to see you again.”

* * *

 

The walk home for Erwin took longer than he anticipated it to. He ended up opting to walk the long way home, wanting to think and clear his head properly about everything that happened that day. He’d never seen someone injured in such a way before; never thought he’d associate himself with that kind of crime. But seeing his new friends so put out, so concerned, made him panic slightly.

Even more so when he heard how they spoke about Kenny, how they implied that Levi’s home life wasn’t really safe. He knew that Levi wasn’t young, hell he was due to turn eighteen in a few months, but he still was too young to be dealing with that kind of crap. And all Erwin knew is that he wanted to help Levi out of that situation, in whatever way he could.

But Erwin also assumed that Levi was the kind of person who detested the idea of someone helping him; someone coming into his life and swooping him away from all the bad things. So, Erwin made a note that he’d have to help in a more casual way – in a way that he’d simply just be there for his new friend at times where Levi needed that escape.

The wandering thoughts made Erwin’s legs wander for much longer than the norm, and it was already late enough into the evening that his mother had gone to bed, and there was only one light keeping the Smith household awake that evening. With a sigh and a smile, Erwin wandered up the driveway to his home, before approaching the front porchway.

“Erwin, is that you?” Erwin’s father questioned as he heard the front door open. It was late in the evening, so of course he was concerned as to who would be entering the house at that time. He was also growing concerned about where his son was, considering it was a school night.

“Just me, father.” Erwin responded, slipping his shoes off before putting them neatly in the shoe cupboard. He locked the door, turning from the main entrance towards the door at the left of the hallway. Inside the living area was Erwin’s father, who had clearly been reading a book for one of his classes, something about the History of the British Navy. Erwin smiled as he poked his head around the doorway, finally heading in fully and taking a seat on the opposite sofa to his father.

“You’re home late. Have you been out with friends?” He asked softly, slipping the bookmark into its place and placing the closed novel in his lap.

“Yeah, I took Levi out for a coffee earlier and we just lost track of time.”

“Oh, Levi? The boy you’re doing the project with?” His father questioned, keeping his voice calm despite the worry and concern in regard to his son spending time with the Ackerman family. But Erwin was strong and wise enough to know how not to go to the dangerous parts of town, at least.

“Yeah, Levi.” Erwin paused, a sad smile on his face. “Honestly, he seems like such a nice person, father. I didn’t think I’d get on with him, but I really liked spending time with him. I’m just -”

Mr Smith looked on at his son who had paused mid-sentence, and was now looking down, playing anxiously with his nails. Something he started doing when he was a lot younger that clearly had grown with him to almost adulthood. “Hm? What is it?”

“I don’t think he’s safe, you know, at home? I think you’re right about his uncle anyway.” Erwin stopped himself, realising what he said and immediately grew to panic. “Oh, but please don’t tell anyone, father! I promised I wouldn’t say anything. It was just eating me up a bit!”

“Erwin, I won’t say a thing. My lips are sealed.” His father smiled, “And I won’t question why you don’t think that yet, however please know that he is always welcome here should he need a place to come, I really do not care about his background or his family. As long as you and your friends are safe, that’s my concern. I’m certain your mother would rather know a friend of yours was safe as well.”

His son smiled, “Thank you, so much.” Erwin paused, remembering his invitation to Levi for the evening coming also, “Would you mind if he came for dinner tomorrow night? I don’t mind cooking!”

Mr Smith chuckled lightly. “Of course, he can come for dinner, but we’ll leave the cooking up to your mum. She said she was going to make her infamous soy stir fry tomorrow night, and I honestly don’t want to miss that. Even if you do cook a delicious pizza.”

“Thank you, father” Erwin smiled, before standing himself back from the sofa. “I think I’ll head to my bedroom now, but I’ll see you for breakfast in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams, Erwin.”

Erwin smiled one last time at his father, before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him. A small venture into the kitchen led Erwin to grab himself a cup full of freshly filtered water for the evening, as he turned and wandered back up the stairs to his bedroom. It was located at the far end of the corridor, which notoriously grew cold during the day when no one spent time in it due to the size of the house.

Gratefully, Erwin noted that someone must have already thought of how cold it must have grown and had come in to light the fire. He smiled, also noticing how presumably his mother had put his pyjamas on the chair before the flames, heating them up for when he was to get out the shower. Carefully, the cup of water was placed on the night stand as he turned to grab his bedtime clothing. Thoughts of thanks and gratitude flowing through his mind that he was born into a family that cared for him to the extent they did.

It was only when he turned to head to the bathroom that it dawned on him that he’d left all his shopping from that day in Levi’s backpack, having put it in there once they got to the shed in the park. Erwin was adamant he didn’t mind carrying his bags around with him, but Levi insisted it was easier to shove them in his backpack and take them out when he was due to go home that evening. Of course, Erwin obliged to Levi’s requests, but now he regretted it as he forgot them. He knew he’d forget them, he was prone to things like that.

However, at least forgetting gave him an excuse to give Levi a text to check both that he was okay, and that his clothes were still with him. Checking the time, Erwin noted that it was only just past nine-thirty and assumed that Levi would have made it home by now, considering where everyone said he lived. It wasn’t much of a trek from the town centre.

Erwin pulled his phone from his back pocket, checking over a few texts from his friends’ asking about homework and university applications. He made a mental note to reply to everyone later, when he’d showered and got himself into bed. Instead, he went into his pocket and pulled out the napkin that Levi had written his phone number on earlier that day and added it to his contacts.

21:41: Hey, Levi! Hope you all made it home safe. How is Farlan? Also, I think I left my clothes in your bag! But don’t worry, I’ll pick them up at school tomorrow! X

He allowed himself a few moments to wait for a text back, before deciding that maybe Levi was still on his way home or talking to Farlan and Isabel. So, instead of simply watching the screen, Erwin went into his ensuite bathroom and turned the faucet on, allowing the bath to fill with steaming hot water, adding a bath bomb he’d got himself as a treat, and waiting for it to fill. When he lowered his body into the boiling water, a small contented sigh escaped his lips.

It had been a busy day, and he just wanted to relax. But after a second of peace, he couldn’t stop his mind wandering back to the raven-haired boy he’d spent the day with, concern lacing his thoughts no matter how much he tried to pull his mind in another direction.

* * *

 

Levi felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he couldn’t look now. He couldn’t really move, considering what was about to happen, not wanting to piss anyone off by reading a text any more than he already had. He stood there before Starr, Isabel at one side, and Farlan at the other. The old man on the sofa was simply going over everything that happened earlier that day, repeating what trauma they brought to the venue, again.  He was pretty sure he’d already gone through it once with Kenny, and the other three were there, so at this point it was simply because Starr loved the sound of his own voice. Levi found it hard not to roll his eyes, realising how un-intimidating the man truly was when he was surrounding by back-up weapons in a hidden away office.

“How much did you steal? Have you any idea?” Starr questioned, leaning forward and discarding his cigarette butt in the dish, before relighting another up and leaning back once more. Levi watched the flame intently, not wanting to take his gaze away from it in case it happened to be pressed into his skin.

“No.” Levi responded, because he honestly had no idea. Isabel had just grabbed what she could and shoved it in her pocket. He was assuming it wouldn’t be that much, or he’d be getting the living crap beaten out of him right now. Drugs were valuable, expensive things. People didn’t let the theft of them slide easily, Levi had learnt over the years. Many a time Kenny had sent Levi as a kid to beat someone up who had stolen from him.

“I’d tell you, but I want to show you too. Which one of you little shits took it then, hm?” He pointed between Farlan and Isabel. Levi felt Farlan tense beside him once again, clearly uncomfortable about the man before him that almost groped him earlier that day. Levi shuffled his body slightly closer to his worried friend, as a tiny sign of support. Isabel, however, stepped forward from the line.

She hadn’t waited for Levi’s signal, but he could understand. She was starting to panic, thinking of all the bad things that could happen to the three of them if they didn’t open up the first second they could. So he decided to not get angry, leave her to be brave and make her own decisions: she was smart enough to do that.

Levi closed his eyes as she began to speak. “It was me! I took it! But I was panicking, and you were hurting big bro and Farlan, so I didn’t know what to do. Please don’t kill me, Sir! I’ll give it all back, look –” she knelt on the floor and lifted her jumper up, before unzipping her pouch and tipping everything out what was inside it.

Not only were there countless bags of cocaine, weed, and tabs. But there were also her knives hidden from earlier, a necklace she carried everywhere which her grandfather had gifted her years ago, a little bird charm at the end. She also had her phone in there, and a small picture printed off at the local library of her, Levi, and Farlan. It was all her most prized possessions that she constantly wanting close to her, which even though the moment was so awful, Levi couldn’t help but think it was endearing.

Everyone watched on as everything clattered from the bag, before Levi properly scanned over the bags of drugs. There was a lot there; she’d stolen hundreds of pounds worth, probably without even realising it.  So why hadn’t anyone jumped them yet? Why was this so civil, for someone who had just had so much stolen from him? Levi’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. This clearly wasn’t going to lead to something good.

“You little shit, you stole so much!” Kenny snapped at Isabel, causing her to twitch. She kept mumbling her apologies as she left the drugs on the table, retrieving the rest of her own belongings and zipping them shut against her stomach once again. Kenny turned to Starr, “I promise I didn’t ask those little shits to steal a damn thing. I just wanted my dose for the money, I wouldn’t steal from you, Starr.”

“I don’t give a shit, Kenny. That was over five hundred pounds worth of money. Taken by your little rats. And now I want it all back, including what I would have given you for the fifty.”

“But I’ve paid for that.” Kenny looked on in anger, he’d already handed over that money when he snatched it back from Levi. He’d already paid for his dosage and was at least expecting to get that back from Starr, even if it was less than what he’d get weekly.

“I don’t give a damn shit. Look at the inconvenience you’ve caused me. Making me come over here late on a Tuesday night, one of the biggest nights at the club too. You almost took all that from me, and now you expect me to give you the drugs? Ha! You really do think I’m a stupid old man, don’t you, Ackerman?” Starr’s voice snapped, as he finally butted out his second cigarette. Levi felt a wave of relief as the man stood after that, not lighting another one, and grabbed the drugs from the table, pouring them into his own bag.

The three watched on in silence as Starr walked over to Kenny and leaned in close. “Keep your wits about you, you fucking _owe_ me. And no one likes to owe me, got it?”

Kenny nodded aggressively, not letting his eyes go up to meet the man before him. This was the kind of gang-warfare Levi always dreaded getting involved in. It had never been so serious before that someone had come to their flat: he truly had fucked up getting into such a serious fight. Starr turned and began, laughing at himself and the whole situation, to walk from the room, before stopping in the doorway and facing the three who were still a little shocked about the whole situation.

“If I ever see you three again, I’m taking him for myself.” A crooked finger pointed at Farlan, “And I’ll fucking kill you two. Got it?”

Levi glared on. Like hell he’d ever let that man take Farlan from him, even if they did happen to come across him again. But the two by his side were terrified, clearly, and just nodded along enthusiastically. They had never been brought up with this lifestyle, not like Levi had. They’d never even had to hold a weapon until they’d met Levi, so to them this was terrifying. Even more so for Farlan who hated drugs as it was; who was been threatened to be taken away by the creep before them.

Sensing he’d achieved what he wanted, Starr turned once more laughing loudly to himself again, happy that he’d finally managed to scare the living shit out of Kenny the Ripper; any gang-leaders dream was to do that, to say the very least. The front door slammed shut harshly, finalising that the situation had at least ended for now. But it hadn’t ended for the three that were in the room, now facing Kenny, who was arguably more terrifying than Starr ever could be.

The flat fell into a deadly silence: no one dared to speak first, no one dared to even hardly move, worried that Kenny was about to kick off and retaliate against Levi. It wouldn’t be to anyone’s surprise, really. It was what they were all anticipating was about to happen, what they truly expected to happen.

The old man opened and closed his mouth numerous times, a bit like a lost fish, thinking of what to say. Levi felt his fists clench, prepared to defend himself from any punches that were about to be thrown his way. At least he didn’t have a cigarette to hand; at least another burnt dot couldn’t be added to his body. But to everyone’s surprise, Kenny didn’t act with violence, and instead walked straight to the old sofa and let himself sit down.

He grabbed a half drank bottle of beer, swirling the liquid in the base of it, before bringing it to his lips and consuming its entirety. He slammed the glass down with a thump, before finally allowing his eyes to glance up at his nephew.

“I don’t want to see your stinking faces for the rest of the week. Levi grab your shit and go somewhere else. Don’t come back until this time next fucking week. I’ll sort my own fucking jobs out since you’re so useless.” He spat. “But don’t even think about taking any food with you, that shit is mine. I don’t care that you got it, someone else can feed you, kid.”

Levi looked on, before walking to the kitchen and retrieving a bag without saying a word. He walked to the corner of the room where his plastic drawers were located, pulling them open and emptying the contents in the large bag-for-life. He didn’t have much: his school uniform, underwear and socks, pyjamas, and one spare casual t-shirt. Toiletries and school books were placed at the top; and then before he knew it, the entirety of his life was contained simply in his backpack and his carrier.

Kenny watched over him as he packed up belongings, checking to make sure he didn’t steal any cigarettes or booze whilst he was at it, clearly. When Levi stood to retrieve his backpack from the floor near the kitchenette, he heard Kenny mumble under his breath. “Why Kuchel thought it was worth keeping you, I’ll never have a fucking clue.”

He pretended to ignore the comment, slipping his backpack over his shoulders, ready to leave. Normally he’d have cleaned up the mess, fixed the table. He’d have scrubbed the stench of alcohol from the carpets, imagining how it will fester whilst he isn’t at home. But right now, he doesn’t care. This isn’t his home, it’s simply a place for him to sleep, so he finds himself not caring much about the mess he’s about to leave it in.

Isabel and Farlan were found huddled together by the hallway, wanting to escape the flat the second they knew Levi could leave too. They watched him as he checked over to ensure all his belongings were together, but it didn’t take long, considering how little he owned. He triple checked over the flat once more, Kenny’s eyes burning into him.

“Scarper!” He snapped, knowing Levi had grabbed everything, “I don’t want to fucking see you, make sure to stay out of my fucking way until I tell you to come home! And if I do see you, well, you don't want to find out what'll fucking happen, kid.”

Ignoring him, Levi turned to face his friends and with a resolute nod, turned them to walk towards the front door. It didn’t take long for them to be convinced to rush out, the door slamming locked behind them, shutting that part of the day out. And Levi honestly felt relieved to be out of the flat and knowing he didn’t have to return there for at least the rest of the evening. He knew fully well that Kenny was unlikely to be able to cope without him for a week; knowing he’d give him an apologetic phone call once he realises how disgusting the flat really is.

Without needing to ask, Isabel unlocked the front door to her grandfather’s apartment and let everyone in, concluding that this was the place Levi would be living in until it was safe go to home. Farlan still walked with a limp, so Levi dropped his bags the second they entered the room and guided his friend over to the sofa, helping him lay down and rest his wound for a while.

Once Levi was sure that Farlan was settled comfy, and that Isabel seemed content in her own little bubble cooking in the kitchen, Levi turned to grab his bags silently and let himself into his friends’ shared bedroom. Both the beds in here were singles, since the box room was so tiny, with only one chest of drawers which both of them used. Levi knew he’d be sharing Farlan’s bed, so tucked his own bag at the end of it out of the way neatly, only grabbing his pyjamas on the way. He was desperate to wash: to get out of the clothing he’d worn all day, to wipe this day away from him.

The beds the friends shared were tiny; children’s single beds that didn’t really fit in an almost fully-grown man, never mind two. But Levi didn’t mind; anything was comfier than his bed at home, which was the sofa since Kenny had a one bedroom flat. And Levi often wasn’t able to go to bed until the early hours at Kenny’s, considering how the man liked to stay up and watch television. At least at Isabel’s he could have an early night if he wanted, sleep somewhere comfortable, feel at home.

Creeping out of the room, he glanced at his friends. Isabel was in the kitchen, cutting up some vegetables that her grandfather must have brought home as a random surprise. Pasta was cooking on the hob behind. In the living area, Farlan was treating his wound carefully, taking the old bandages from it and placing them into the small bin. Happy that his friends seemed to be able to handle themselves, Levi wandered to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly, before bracing his head on it for a second and catching his breath.

He still couldn’t believe they’d all made it back here after that encounter uninjured. He was certain that Starr was going to shoot one of them when he found out about the stolen drugs; he was certain that his friends wouldn’t have made it from the Ackerman flat alive. He’d never been so close to truly fucking up before; to losing his friends. The threat played on his mind about taking Farlan, eating away at his thoughts.

Trying to push it aside, Levi slumped his body against the door and lowered it to the floor. A shaking set of hands pushed his hair away from his face, ran down to rest at the back of his neck, taking deep breaths as he did so. Knees were pulled closely to his face, and Levi burrowed his head in them: a subtle way to muffle out the cries that were undoubtedly about to escape. The worry, the guilt, everything was eating at him.

But he couldn’t show that to anyone; he couldn’t show how he truly felt, because he was the one who was meant to be strong, was meant to be able to handle anything that went in the way of his friends. If he acted so strong all the time in front of everyone, he was bound to have breaking points. And today was definitely one of them, so he let it happen. He let the trauma of the day take over her limp body, crying silently into his lap, wishing he was anyone else but _him_.

Levi knew fully well he’d been in the bathroom, silently crying for a long time. He knew that his friends would assume that he had been doing just that, so to make it appear anything but, Levi quickly turned the shower on and peeled off his clothes, jumping under the burning water and allowing it to rinse his skin. Immediately after feeling the cleansing shower rinse over his body, Levi felt better. There was something so calming about rinsing a day away when washing. But he didn’t linger for long, assuming his friends too would want some hot water. So, after a brisk three-minute rinse, Levi hopped out and dried off, slipping his pyjamas on.

He folded his day clothes neatly, ready to place them in his temporary room, when his phone fell from the pocket. Realising he still hadn’t checked what the buzzing was from earlier, he unlocked the phone and looked straight to his messages, where he was met by a pleasant treat.

Erwin Smith.

Levi tried to stop himself from smiling about the fact that the dumb blondie had bothered to text and make sure they were okay. That he still wasn’t put off despite what he’d seen happen that day. And that thought made Levi’s heart beat faster, and he definitely felt heat on his cheeks. But that could be from the shower heat.

22:47: Home. Farlan is fine. Yep I’ll bring your stuff tomorrow, meet at lunch?

Almost instantly, his phone buzzed again. Levi tried to stop the small smile creeping over his face.

22:48: Good, sounds like a plan! I’ll see you then! I’m glad Farlan is doing okay! If he does need checking over but doesn’t want hospital, my mum could do it at home and I’m sure she won’t mind. Are you still okay to come for dinner? We’re having soy stirfry! It’s delicious. Are you doing okay too?! X

22:49: I’ll tell Farlan. Yeah. Soy is my fave, so that’s good. I’ll be fine.

22:50: Thanks

22:50: x

* * *

 

Erwin found himself grinning madly at his phone as he read over the messages from Levi, and the cuteness that he added the kiss at the end. He’d been waiting for him to reply for over an hour and was doing anything he could to distract from the thought that something bad could be going on. He wasn’t used to Levi’s replying speed yet, considering Mike and Hange never stop texting.

But now Levi had finally responded, he found himself able to relax a little more than he would have before.

22:51: it’s my fave too, it’s so yummy. I can’t wait to bring you home and show you around! I hope you like it. I’m glad you’re doing okay X

Erwin paused, waiting for another reply, but nothing came through. Either way he was happy he’d heard from Levi that evening. Even just hearing that he’d be fine was enough to settle nerves. With a grin plastered on his face, Erwin climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, thoughts drifting to Levi and his little smile on Isabel’s picture; to how well he got on with his friends, to how excited he was to see Levi tomorrow in the peace of his own home.

Erwin was mainly excited to just show Levi how welcome he’d always be at the Smiths, no matter what. It was going to be his own way of looking out for his new friend, and if Levi was to take him up on the offer of coming around often, that would benefit Erwin too. Considering how he couldn’t stop thinking of how _cute_ he found Levi.

* * *

 

Levi exited the bathroom, straightening his face and looking as though nothing happened whilst he was in there. Steam followed him from the room, as he headed directly for the sofa and allowed his body to snuggle up to Farlan, his best friend wrapping him in a hug. It was a rare display of affection, but one that Levi often relied on after a bad day. Neither Isabel or Farlan ever commented on it.

“How are you doing, Levi?” Farlan asked quietly, noticing how he was needing that extra love that night. Isabel was still cooking in the kitchen by this point, both men were finally letting themselves unwind after a hard day. Levi turned and looked at Farlan with a sad expression, before looking back towards the television.

“I’ll be fine. Shall I check your leg?” Levi drifted the conversation from himself in a way he always does; never wanting to talk about his own issues, always putting others before him. He already knew that Farlan had dressed his leg with fresh bandages, he just didn’t want to talk about himself.

“I changed the dressing, don’t worry. I think it’s healing okay, it’s just painful to walk on. But look, Levi. Are you really okay? Today was hard, and I think it would help for you to at least talk about it a bit. It just got a bit too much to handle all at once.”

“I said I’m fine, just drop it.” Levi snapped unintentionally, and upon seeing Farlan’s face retreat to sadness Levi corrected his tone. “Look, I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just been a shit one, but I’m honestly okay. Do you need to talk about it, though? I mean today was even worse for you.”

Farlan smiled sadly, “I know you’d never let anyone take me, Levi. You and Isabel have my back. I’m doing okay.”

Levi nodded in agreement, “Erwin’s mum works in the hospital and he said she’ll check your leg if it’s not healing right in a few days, by the way.”

“Oh, wow. Thanks Levi.” Farlan felt his eyebrows raise at the thought of someone from that part of town actually caring enough about him to want to make sure his wounds were okay. “I’m beginning to feel like this project was fate, you know? The chances of someone like Erwin falling into our lives. He helped so much today. Levi, do you like -”

“Dinner’s ready!” Isabel shouted from the kitchen, making Farlan stop in his thoughts, not able to finish the sentence. And Levi was glad, because he knew where the question was leading, he knew what Farlan was getting at. And he knew that Farlan was right.

He was starting to like Erwin.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not intend for this chapter to be 10,000 words long! I didn't manage to get everything into it, so it's going to be spread over two. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it too!

Levi found it pleasant to be able to wake up in a normal bed and be able to get ready like a normal school pupil, his back feeling flexible rather than aching from sleeping on an old couch, or even on the floor. He awoke beside his best friend, who was spooning close to him: something that Levi had grown used to over the years of sharing a bed with Farlan. He suffered terribly from nightmares, probably sparked from his childhood, and clung to whoever was close to him. Levi didn’t mind, but so not to embarrass his friend, Levi crept out of the covers first, turning off Isabel’s alarm as he left the bedroom.

Isabel’s grandfather, Leonardo, was already up and about. Despite his absence in the life of his granddaughter, he still made her lunches every day: presumably this way of assuming he was a good care-giver. At least it was one thing above what Kenny did, who rarely had food in the house at all. He of course made lunch for Farlan too, considering he looked after him and had for years now, too. The second the grandfather saw Levi vacate the bedroom and appear in the hall, he smiled, grabbing an extra two slices of bread from the fresh loaf and buttering them up. A sandwich for Levi too, apparently.

“Morning, Levi. I didn’t realise you were here!” He commented, looking at the dark-haired boy as he was walking towards the bathroom. Levi was never really sure how to approach conversation with the man, since all he heard was Isabel moaning about the lack of money and gambling problems, and the only times he ever saw him was when they were sleeping in the living room and he crept in late at night. Nevertheless, he supposed he should be social since he was living under his roof for the time being.

He tried his best to smile, noting how his face usually looked grumpy. “Yeah, sorry I should’ve asked. Kenny kicked me out.”

“Again?” Leonardo looked over, placing the buttery knife in the sink and fetching some salad from the fridge.

“Yeah. I was hoping you didn’t mind if I stayed a bit longer? Shit’ll kick off if I go back.”

“You don’t need to ask, Levi. I’ve known you long enough to not mind you under my roof! I hope things work out with your uncle, he can be a dick at times.” He paused for a second, smiling. “I shouldn’t say that about your uncle.”

“It’s fine, it’s true. He’s a dick.” Levi was about to turn, before glancing back at the old man, “Thank you, too.” He muttered,

“Don’t mention it!”

With a nod, Levi excused himself from the conversation and headed to the bathroom. It was a nice luxury to be able to actually turn the taps on and bathe under running water, rather than having to wash in the sink due to creaking pipes that would wake Kenny if he were at home. And disturbing Kenny’s sleep was not something Levi would want to do often.

Despite the loveliness of having a shower in the morning, he didn’t want to hang around. He knew that Farlan would have to have lots of hot water to clean he wound and assumed the other family members would want to bathe too. The hot water in all the flats of the bloc was notorious for not working for long, so he didn’t want to take advantage of that.

Once cleaned, Levi hoped from the tub and began to dry himself, before pulling his bag of toiletries from the floor which he’d carried into the bathroom with prior and taking out a comb to neaten his hair. After brushing his teeth, he wrapped the towel around his thin frame securely, realising all his clothing was left in the bedroom. At least Farlan and Isabel had seen his bare chest before, considering the mangled mess it was: at least they wouldn’t be shocked by it.

With a sigh, the door was unlocked, and Levi quickly dashed from the bathroom through the flat so he could hide from grandfather. Isabel bumped into him on the way, announcing she was heading to breakfast. Levi replied with a curt nod, creeping into the bedroom as Farlan crept out, limping his way down to the bathroom, a small grimace on his face with every step he took. Clearly the wound was playing up after sleeping on it all night.

Not wanting to either add pressure onto Farlan, or follow him around, Levi heavily carried himself into the bedroom to get ready for school. Quickly he made the beds, tidying up the room as much as he could having the chance to actually _have_ a bed to make. Levi slipped into his usual uniform: white shirt, blazer, trousers, socks, and boots. Once he was content the uniform was smart enough, Levi grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow, slotting it neatly in his boots. He’d never leave the house without one armament, wanting to be protected in case enemies he’d made over the years tried to jump him. By the time he’d finished perfecting and cleaning after his sleep, the other two were sat at the dining table finishing breakfast off with their grandfather, completely ready for school.

“Big bro, do you want breakfast?” Isabel asked kindly, grinning as her friend approached, “We have cereal, or toast. I can make egg!”

Levi smiled, grateful for the offer. “I’m okay thanks, Isa. I don’t usually eat breakfast. 

Her eyes grew saddened at that remark, “But it’s the most important meal of the day.”

“I’m just used to not eating it, I guess.” Levi shrugged, “Don’t worry, I’ll grab some fruit in first break at school, alright?”

Her face lit up at the suggestion, “Sure. As long as big bro is eating nice and healthy!”

“Of course.” He returned, before turning to grab his back from the hallway, bringing it to the living room, wanting to check he’d got everything for the day ready. All his textbooks were kept at school, so all he really needed was a notebook and pen which always stayed in his bag. It was only when he emptied the bag fully, he recognised he’d got Erwin’s clothes which needed to be returned to the new friend that day, but since leaving them in the bag overnight he noted how screwed up they’d become.

Frowning, the carrier bag they were in was pulled from the backpack and emptied onto the sofa. The colours and clothing Erwin had bought came as no surprise to Levi. It was exactly the kind of outfit he’d put someone in who lived up that end of town, but it did shock him to read the price tags on both items: those pieces of clothing were enough to cover rent for the month, for Kenny and Levi. He couldn’t believe that someone could fritter away such a sum so easily, but that wasn’t his place to judge. He was just jealous, he told himself. He tried not to think about the clothing he wore that he’d either stolen or had for years.

With a subtle sigh, the contents were neatly folded and placed within the bag, slipping it behind the thick notebook to keep them in place. Just as Levi zipped his bag up, Isabel and Farlan headed over to him with their bags on their own shoulders, sandwiches wrapped in clingfilm in their hands. Isabel handed Levi his, and he put it in the front pouch of his bag before following the two from the flat, thanking their grandfather for lunch.

Realistically Kenny wouldn’t be up at this time. He didn’t have a job nor was he heading to the job centre, despite the numerous threats to cut off his funding unless he went on the search for one. However, that didn’t stop Farlan demanding he was to walk from the flat first and check the coast, followed by Levi in the middle, and Isabel hanging around at the end to check the door was locked. Much to everyone’s relief, the uncle wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Farlan’s leg was still aching, though not as painfully as the day before, nor when he awoke that morning: a good clean and a fresh bandage made it feel a little lighter. His limp was still very present, and he took to leaning against Levi on the way down the numerous flights of stairs, having to stop regularly to ease the pressure placed on it. The other two didn’t mind, they were simply relieved it wasn’t as serious as it could have been.

“How did it look this morning?” Levi asked, remembering he hadn’t seen Farlan clean his wound that day, simply saw him waddling to the bathroom to deal with it himself.

“It’s getting there, scabbed over a lot. Not bleeding anymore, too.”

Levi nodded understandingly, “Good. Don’t forget what Erwin said, we can go get it looked at, if you wanted.”

Farlan shook his head. “It’ll be fine, I’ll go if it’s still bad next week though. Don’t worry.”

Realising that there was no further argument to be had on it, the three ventured down the stairs in silence, before heading to the bus stop to take a ride to school. Isabel was adamant that her grandfather had given her the money that morning so Farlan didn’t have to walk as far, but the boys knew that it was from her own savings, considering most of the money was in pound coins or pennies. But they didn’t want to debate that with her, grateful to have a friend who cared so much she didn’t want Farlan to be in anymore pain.

It was hard to ignore the breath of relief that escaped Farlan’s mouth as he sat on the bus, stretching his leg forward.

* * *

 

Erwin woke late that morning, not been able to drift to sleep that easily, and when he finally managed to close his eyes and zone out, he found his sleep disturbed with numerous awakenings through the night: thoughts of Levi plaguing his dreams. So much so he uncharacteristically slept through his alarm, forever grateful that his mother noticed this and gently shook her son awake only ten minutes after he’d normally get up.

With a large stretch in bed, Erwin climbed from the covers and made them neatly behind him the way he always did, before fluffing up his pillows and neatly arranging the throw cushions, knowing that Levi was coming to be his guest that evening, wanting it to look nice for the man in question. With a final brush over of his velvet throw at the end of the bed, he set about the mission of picking up a few odd bits of clothing scattered across the floor.

Once his bedroom was tidy to his standards, Erwin headed to the ensuite quickly, aware he was pushed for time. A brisk shower was taken, followed by the combing and gelling of his hair into his traditional side-parting, which he’d become known for across the school. Pyjamas were thrown into the wash basket, as the school uniform was neatly placed upon his body. He was forever thankful that he didn’t have to wear the hideous striped blazer anymore, glad they introduced the navy ones eventually.  With a firm nod and glance in the mirror, Erwin left the room and headed to join his parents for breakfast.

The usual spread was displayed across the dining table: croissants, fruit bowls and juices, options of cereals and milks, breakfast muffins. Food that wasn’t eaten that morning his parents usually took with them to work, giving them to colleagues or students. His mother often would give them to her patients too, if they were okay with consuming them, as a little treat after surgery. That always settled his conscience as he grew older, not wanting to waste so much food for the sake of making the table look nice. The older Erwin got, the more he saw the divide between himself and others’ in society; the more he saw how fortunate and lucky he was.

To the Smiths, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. That was because it was more common than not that everyone wouldn’t be available for tea in the eve, with working unusual hours or attending after-curriculum clubs. So, they would always all be present for the meal, whether that meant having to get up super early if Mrs Smith was working unsociable hours, or whether it meant a lay in. They’d always be there.

Upon hearing their son enter the dining room, Mrs Smith looked up from her coffee. “Slept in, honey?” She asked, kindly, placing her own drink down and pouring her son a cup of lemon and mint tea.

“Yeah, I struggled to fall asleep last night.” He sighed, pulling a chair out and taking a seat, before grabbing a croissant and buttering it up.

“Something playing on your mind?” His mother asked, caringly. They were an open family, would air troubles and issues whenever they saw fit. But that wasn’t something Erwin was willing to do that morning, so he shook his head in response to the question, before taking a large bite of his breakfast. He didn’t really want to say to his parents that the thoughts of a boy were keeping him awake.

“That’s okay sweetie, we’re here if there is, as you know.” She began to nibble on her fruit again, before memory struck. “Oh! Before I forget to check, your father mentioned something about a friend coming around to join us for dinner? I think that sounds wonderful.”

Erwin swallowed his food, “If that’s alright, of course. It’s Levi, my project partner.”

“Of course, sweetie. He can stop the night too, if he wants, journey to school together in the morning.” She smiled.

“Thanks,” Erwin began, “But I’m not sure he’d be the kind of person who’d want to stay at someone’s house who he hardly knew. I’ll offer it up to him, anyway.”

A large buzz sounded inside Erwin’s trouser pocket. He quickly checked the screen of his phone, showing a text from Mike announcing he was outside in the car. Panicking at the time, Erwin stood from the table bringing the remaining breakfast with him, his mother rushing around and pouring the hot beverage into a take-out cup whilst her son put his shoes on.

With a swift kiss to both parents’, Erwin ran down the drive and hopped in the passenger seat of his best friend’s car, ready for another day at school. He wouldn’t admit how his heart was beating quickly at the prospect of seeing Levi that day.

* * *

 

Levi tried not to sigh too loudly as he walked back into the classroom, bored of school as always. By this point Farlan had forced himself to deal with the throbbing in his ankle, not wanting anyone to joke about why he was leaning on Levi. As if there weren’t already enough catcalls and rumours that the two were in a relationship. He couldn’t give the people what they wanted.

Isabel rushed into the room, though, and did pull the seat out for her friend to slide himself into. Thankfully it was a day where they were located in the same class for the whole of it; an unexpected PHSE day where they did healthcare and applications for university, which they did manage to forget was happening until they walked through the entrance to school, and the counsellors were. Handing out leaflets about how to look after yourself. Levi tried not to roll his eyes as, once again, they offered him a “safe space to talk”. It was a piss-up day to the three at the back, but considering what had happened the day before, it definitely felt needed.

With a quiet nod of thanks, Farlan took his seat, and Levi took his own. Isabel was still wandering around the classroom in the way she always did before classes, taking time to stretch her legs and glance out of the window, looking for birds and wildlife, her face lit up. Their classroom looked out onto the back field, to the conservation corner, which was Isabel’s favourite bit. Considering she grew up looking at nothing but concrete, Levi could understand.

When the second bell sounded, she headed to her seat where she always sat, pulling the items from her bag which the boys had already organised, making herself comfortable.

It was only when the familiar blonde hair followed the teacher into the room that Levi remembered that PHSE days included the more “successful” students working alongside the actual teachers, helping to tutor the group. And their class had been assigned Erwin Smith as the helper, whose eyes immediately drew to Levi’s as he walked into the classroom, a small smile on his face. Levi ducked his head towards his friend as she spoke.

“Oh, yay!” Isabel whispered excitedly, “Least it’ll be fun if he’s teaching, since he likes us all now.”

“That’s true, he might go gentle on me too.” Farlan agreed, before the harsh sound of the teachers’ voice bellowed through the room.

“Right, class. Morning.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, before taking a seat at his desk, “I’ll take the register first, before I introduce what we’re doing today.”

A long list of names was reeled off the laptop before him, students’ in turn announcing their presence, making sure to speak loud enough to not be mistaken. Too many times Levi had been called into the heads’ office for lack of attendance, even when he was there, for simply speaking too quietly or mumbling under his breath. He never made that mistake again. That detention was horrendous, forcing him to sit there and recall his presence over and over until he “learnt to speak loud enough” as the teacher put it.

Once that was complete, Mr Jordan, the form room tutor, stood to centre the classroom again beside the blonde student, who was smiling proudly wearing his navy blazer. Levi rolled his eyes at how smiley Smith looked, guessing he was definitely the kind of person who enjoyed both attention and being listened to; being a teacher suited him perfectly. Being centre stage suited him perfectly. To be honest, almost everything suited Smith perfectly.

“Right, so this is Erwin Smith, a pupil in your year who I’m sure you’ve heard of. Today he’s assisting me for PHSE, where we’ll be leaning about things such as self-care and completing applications for University, the latter of which we’ll be doing first.

“Since Mr Smith here is applying to top universities, he’s a good one to ask for guidance in your personal statements. He’s already received unconditional offers from two and it’s only the first term back into final year, so be sure to listen to what he has to say and take on board points he’s going to make. Right,” the teacher paused, casting his attention to Erwin, “Want to start?”

Erwin beamed, “Of course, Sir.” As the teacher sat down Erwin led his body into the centre of the room, ensuring to make eye contact with every pupil as he spoke. Levi noted that too; a very confident public speaker who knew how to get the attention of his audience. He tried not to let that weird heat flare up in his cheeks whenever the blonde cast his attention to him.

“There’s three main points to a good, successful application. First, you have to sell yourself. Qualities that are essential to a good university student; hard-working, independent but able to work in a team. Surely the kind of thing you’ve all heard about before, of course. Second, put forward your passion for the subjects you’re applying for. For myself, an example, I’m aiming to study Law, so I spoke about how I want to pursue justice in this world.”

Erwin began to hand out this information with more detail onto pieces of paper, passing them between students, alongside his own personal statement. When it got to Farlan, he handed the remaining three sheets out to his friends who eyed over the words quickly, immediately impressed with Erwin’s writing. How could a student of their age possess such a wide vocabulary?

“And finally, your goals and ambitions for after studying the subject. If you want to be a teacher, say it. If you want to progress to study higher education, write that. Any aim is a good aim. And with that, I’ll leave you all to practice a personal statement. I’ll be here if you need my help.”

Erwin smiled warmly at the class, before pulling a chair up beside his teacher at the front, waiting for pupils to call for help. Which they did, almost immediately. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan on the other hand shuffled closer together to discuss their personal statements in a group, wanting to at least impress Erwin. If it was any other teacher, they wouldn’t care.

“What am I meant to write, big bro?” Isabel asked, eyes drawing over Erwin’s wording, “I can’t write like this!”

Before Levi could answer, his friend chipped in. “You don’t need to, Isa,” Farlan smiled, “Be yourself. That’s the best bit about you. It’s called a _personal_ statement for a reason.”

“So, what? I want to study veterinary because I want to save animals, and my goal is to do just that? Something like that?”

“Sure.” Levi added, moving Erwin’s work aside, replacing it with his own notebook. “Write it and I’ll look over it for you after.”

“Thanks!” Isabel grinned, before tearing a new piece of paper in her notebook and scribbling furiously, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth in the familiar way it did whenever she concentrated. Levi looked to the left of him and noted that Farlan too was scribbling down on his paper, writing why he wanted to go into studying English Literature because he’d always had a love of words.

His friends had always had these aims, for as long as Levi knew them. Isabel always talked about her plans for the future, how she’d buy a house for all three of them to live in. Farlan always spoke about how he’d publish a novel that would earn them enough money to travel the world, to enjoy the things they never could. His eyes always sparkled when he spoke about how he’d take his friends on holiday, and Isabel and Levi always found themselves lost in the dreams late at night when they talked about it.

Not that they’d ever be able to afford university anyway, considering how little money they had and their backgrounds.

Levi sighed, he had no idea what he’d want to do. He just knew he didn’t want to be like Kenny, he knew he didn’t want his adulthood to be the same as his childhood: wanted to move far away from the life of drugs and drink, living on scraps and stolen goods. With furrowed brows, he looked down at his notebook and began to write. Everyone else was, and it looked like his friends were taking the class seriously, so he thought what the heck. With a scribble and a little bit of concentration, Levi drafted this statement.

> My name is Levi Ackerman. My qualities include ~~caring~~ looking out for people close to me, defending myself when I need to, and thinking quick on my feet. I’d want to study something creative, maybe ~~music photography~~  art? Or something that’ll get me a good job. My aim is to not end up where I am now twenty years in the future, I just want a better life for me and my friends.

 

By the time Levi put his pen down, he glanced at both Isabel and Farlan who had now written over two pages of A4; Levi’s mere half a page seeming a bit pointless. But he truthfully didn’t have many aims. With a sigh, he noticed Erwin freeing himself up from being with a pupil, the blondie making a direct b-line to the back of the room, where Isabel too was putting the lid on her pen and grinning at the man approaching: proud of what she’d written, obviously.

Levi covered his writing up with his hands, wanting to hide what he’d written. His heart fluttered slightly as the blond eyes met his own, but he didn’t let it show. He couldn’t let that show just yet.

“How are you three getting on?” Erwin asked, grinning. He’d been waiting to approach them, eager to check they were still all okay after yesterday. Truthfully, he never felt such a wave of relief as he did entering the classroom and noting that Farlan was still doing okay, had actually managed to get dressed and make it to school.

What didn’t bring him a wave of relief was the bruises decorating Levi’s face; his jaw the worst of it. Upon closer inspection, Levi’s knuckles were growing red and bruised too. Even Isabel had a small bruise on her cheek, which was hidden by the side of her hair mostly, courtesy of her pig-tails she wore every day. They definitely looked like they’d seen the wars, he thought.

“Will you check this?” Isabel thrust her notebook forward, before adding a quiet please at the end of her sentence. Erwin took the notebook and began to read over, writing around the edges on things that were spelt wrong or needed improvement, giving word suggestions or even drafting new sentences for her.

“You want to care for animals? That’s lovely, Isabel.” He noted as he approached the end of the text. “Mike’s sister wants to go into that field too, it might be nice for you to meet up with her.”

“Really?! That’s amazing! I’d love to meet up with her!” She called, her excited voice rising in pitch. Her eyes were glistening at the thought of meeting someone else who enjoyed the same things she did. “Is my statement any good?”

Erwin gave her the notebook back, “It’s wonderful, Isabel. Just some spelling errors to fix here and there. If you type it up, I’ll meet up with you one day next week and we’ll correct it all together. Is that alright?”

“Yes! Thank you!” She smiled, before looking back down over her work and reading what Erwin had written. Next in line was Farlan, who passed the notebook to the new friend who repeated a similar thing to Isabel’s. Erwin noted that Farlan was articulate, well-spoken in his writing, much to his surprise. The statement was one of the best he’d read that day and barely needed adjustments, which he was sure to let the blonde know as he handed the book back over. Farlan gratefully took on the advice with a smile, before Erwin turned his attention to the boy in the centre, who was simply looking down at his writing with concentration on his face.

“Levi? Shall I have a look?” Erwin kept his voice calm and friendly. He noticed how his arms were blocking his writing.

“It’s shit. It’s not long like theirs, I don’t even know if I want to go to uni anyway.” He grumbled. But Erwin brushed it away and gently pulled the book from Levi’s grasp, before scanning his eyes over the small piece of text that was written there. The childlike hand-writing pulled on Erwin’s heart slightly, but not as much as the last sentence.

That last sentence haunted him.

Knowing he’d have to give some feedback, Erwin pretended to read over the text a final time so as not to show how he actually felt about what he was reading, not wanting Levi to see the sorrow he felt for the man, he could already tell in such as a short space of time that Levi wouldn’t appreciate feelings like that being expressed. Instead, he scribbled corrections on the paper, alongside some suggestions for what to include.

“Levi, it’s good. You’ve got an aim, an idea. I can help you out after our project, if you want? We’ll get it written up in full, and I’ll help you send out applications. Even if you don’t want to go in the end, it can’t hurt to apply for free.”

Levi looked down at the scribbles and smiley faces that Erwin had drawn on the text. “Sure.” He mumbled. He didn’t really want to, but any excuse to continue seeing Erwin after the project was finished was good enough to him.

“Okay, sounds like a plan. I’ll leave you three to it then! And I’ll see you at lunch, Levi.”

Erwin stood from the table and headed back to the centre of the room, getting the attention from all the students in the class, before beginning to talk about how to apply for universities and perfect the actual application process.

* * *

 

The rest of the morning flew by quickly. It was university focussed, and after the initial useful bits of information, everyone took part in mock university interviews with their friends. So of course, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel used this time to just chat, checking in on how Farlan was feeling, and of course what was happening at lunchtime.

Once Levi clarified they were simply meeting up to sort out the plans for the evening and hand over clothing, he noted how his friends’ expressions drew to that of disappointment. They were both terribly bad at making it known they wanted Levi to get in a relationship again; knowing how his entire mood improved when he was dating someone, even when it was a bit of a bad relationship before to say the least. And even though it made him uncomfortable, he was touched that they simply wanted him to find someone new to make him happy.

By the time lunch rolled around, Isabel and Farlan waited for everyone to clear from the room before she helped her friend move to the seats by the window where they always sat, retrieving both their sandwiches from her bag and setting up a little dining area. With a final goodbye, Levi grabbed his own lunch from his bag alongside the carrier of Erwin’s things, and headed from the classroom to find Erwin who was waiting at the end of the corridor, outside the teaching office.

“Hey.” Levi commented as he approached, thrusting the carrier bag towards the blonde. “Your things.”

“Oh, thank you Levi.” Erwin smiled kindly as he took the bag, “I’ll just put it with the rest of my things, just wait one second.”

He disappeared inside the teaching office, before reappearing a moment later with his lunch box and two cans of Coke. “Where shall we head? I was going to suggest sitting by the back field, since the weather still seems relatively warm.”

“Sure, we’ll head there. But we’ll sit on the benches, not the grass.” Levi commented, to which Erwin responded with a smile and agreement. He led them through the corridor, across the tennis courts, aiming to the back gates. Holding one open, he allowed Levi to head out first, following close behind.

It was a quiet day for sports, considering normal lessons weren’t on, and so the field itself was quiet save a few pupils who had similar ideas and wanted to eat their lunch outside. With a small smile, Erwin took his blazer off and laid it on the bench for the two to sit on. Curiously, Levi sat himself down before taking hand gel from his pocket and washing most of his arms, alongside his hands and between the fingers.

Without a word he held it out to Erwin, who took the product by request and repeated similar actions to Levi. He wanted to make the smaller man comfortable, after all. He also, admittedly, wanted to impress Levi a bit. Even if that was something as small as giving his hands a quick rinse. When he was done, the small man pocketed the product. Erwin handed him over a coke, which he opened and began to drink.

“How was I this morning?” Erwin asked as he opened his lunch box, digging into his salad. “Was I too bossy?”

Levi unwrapped his sandwich and began to eat, “No, it was good.”

“I hope so.” A pause, “Surprisingly, I hate doing things like this myself. Whilst I know I come across as confident, I do find the whole thing intimidating. Especially when it’s to a group of people who are my own age.”

The other nodded in agreement. “I get that, it’s scary. We’re a bunch of dicks, after all.”

Erwin chuckled. “I wouldn’t put it so bluntly, but yes, perhaps you’re right. I did mean what I said though, I’ll help you apply. It’s stressful, I know that.”

“Thanks.”

After a few moments of pause, Erwin decided to ask the question that was lingering in the air. “How are you all today? Was everything okay when you got home?”

Levi stretched out his hand, admiring the bruises across his knuckles before his face turned into grimace. “I’m fine, Isa is too. Farlan’s being a stubborn bitch about it, clearly it’s hurting him more than he’ll admit.”

“My mother will look over it, honestly. She won’t mind at all.”

The side of Levi’s mouth upturned slightly, “I believe you, just. Farlan won’t want that. Especially when it’s a stab wound, imagine the kind of questions. And even if your mum isn’t nosy, the kind of thoughts. He won’t do it.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed. He knew his mother wouldn’t care, wouldn’t even ask anything of it. She’d just rather know that someone was okay, but it was hard to explain that to someone who had never met her before. “Didn’t his own mother worry, ask questions?”

Levi sighed. “Not my place to tell you, but he has no family.”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine. He lives with Isa’s grandfather. But, look…” Levi paused, looking up at the blonde man sitting beside him. “Let’s talk about something else, alright? It’s been a hard night. I don’t wanna deal with deep shit right now.”

“Of course, Levi. I’m sorry to have asked.”

The two continued to eat in silence for a few more moments, before Erwin checked that it was still okay for Levi to come over that evening. He agreed it was, explaining that he couldn’t stay too late though because he was staying with Farlan and Isabel for the week. Of course, Erwin decided not to press on that factor after what the man had just said, and also opted to not mention that his mother had invited Levi to stop over. He definitely felt like that was too much too soon.

When the bell chimed, the two were so carried away in conversation that neither really noticed, rushing to put their rubbish in the bin whilst Erwin put his blazer back on his body. With a speed walk, they made it back to the classroom just in time, admittedly both looking a little flushed from having to rush to much after lunch. Not that pupils noticed: well, other than Farlan and Isabel who were looking on at their friend with a quizzing gaze.

Levi ignored the looks his friends were sporting and allowed his mind to wander for the rest of the day. It was dull by this point, teachers droning on about healthy eating and balanced diets, how to care between revision and exams, how to apply for clubs and part-time jobs to improve yourself as a human. As if people even had time for things like that when they had to do jobs for their bratty uncle, Levi thought. Farlan and Isabel clearly didn’t see the importance in this part either, playing silly games like hangman or the dot game for the rest of the afternoon.

Levi couldn’t have wished for the end of the day to come quicker, just to be able to spend time alone with Erwin again.

* * *

 

As agreed, Erwin and Levi waited for one another after school to head to his house. Levi informed his friends that he’d give them a text when on the way home, so one of them could let him in since he didn’t have a key to their flat, and no one in that area would ever answer the door late on unless they were certain who it was. He promised he wouldn’t be too late bac, but both of them said it was fine and they didn’t mind what time it was. Besides, he was sure that they’d both be waiting up for him anyway wanting to hear about what kind of house someone like Erwin Smith lived in.

The two met up just a little after the final bell sounded, since Erwin had to report back to his tutor how the day went. Levi stood outside the English teachers’ office, since Erwin’s own form tutor was that; a place he often found himself at for back-chatting, talking in class, or just being the one the teacher chose to pick on despite him not doing anything wrong. Originally that would have bothered him, but now he’d grown to understand that it would always be the case. People like him would never really be liked anyway.

Once Erwin was done discussing the day through with his teachers, he said farewell to his friends who also led classes that day, including Mike, Hange, and Nanaba, before meeting up with Levi. He led the latter the opposite way from the school; a way the boy wasn’t used to travelling. He was brought through a thick park, decorated with tiny flowers in neatly trimmed flower beds, a small stream flowing through the centre, a dainty wooden bridge to cross. Levi wasn’t even aware such beautiful places existed in Sina, but clearly it did, much to his surprise. Parks he was used to weren’t safe to walk through after dusk.

After only a short ten-minute walk they approached Erwin’s estate, guarded by a gate. Erwin explained that there was a short-cut to his house where you wouldn’t need a pass, just walking through the park further and climbing the wall. Levi looked on confused as to why the man was bringing this up, before growing distracted again, looking around the area he was being brought in to.

He beeped his pass against the lock, leading Levi through and onto the main road, where pristine houses were decorated with shaped bushes, luscious grass, gravelled paths. He found his gaze drifting over each house individually, imagining who lived there, despising the people that did, before simply growing jealous that life hadn’t handed him the same opportunity as some of his peers.

The Smiths house wasn’t too far into the estate, simply a left turn after two of the large houses led them into a cul-de-sac, where Erwin pointed out Mike’s house before his own, leading Levi to the door and unlocking it. Once again, Levi’s breath was taken away at the size of it: the whole thing larger than the entirety of his flat block, decorated with such high-end furniture it would pay for him to _live_ for the rest of his life.

“Feel free to make yourself at home, Levi.” Erwin smiled at his friend, slipping his shoes off at the door. Levi copied the action, unfastening his boots and displaying his socks where holes had simply been stitched up, Kenny’s reluctance to ever buy Levi necessities like that. He tried not to cringe looking down, feeling very out of the place in the building he was in. But Erwin didn’t seem to notice, simply excited to bring Levi into the home and show him round.

“I’ll give you a tour, if you want? Then we’ll get on with some work.” The blonde man’s grin was beaming and bright.

“Yeah, sure.” Levi agreed, “Where shall I put these?” He held his battered boots up.

“Just shove them in here.” Erwin opened the cupboard for the shoes, which was full to the brim, and Levi placed his as neatly as he could beside Erwin’s tennis shoes in the one gap available. With a warm smile, the doors were closed, and Erwin began walking Levi around the elegant house. He pointed out items in the hallway; the vase his parents had bought during a trip to Thailand, pictures of himself as child at Disney World. The thick rug which was a present from a family friend, which led to a staircase, parting into two separate directions at the top. Erwin informed he’d show Levi after the bottom floor had been explored.

To the right of the hallway situated a large kitchen: white and cream cupboards, with an island in the centre displaying a large bouquet of flowers, hutches lined upon both sides of the walls where cabinets were not, bursting with fancy pottery which Erwin told Levi were hand-me-downs from his grandmothers passed. Connected to the kitchen was a large dining room, a table fit for eight guests, and a grand piano lined the large glass windows looking out onto the pool.

“In summer we’ll have to go for a swim!” Erwin exclaimed, as he pointed out the back window, but before Levi could even admit he’d never been in water other than the bath tub, the formed continued. “It’s heated, so at least it won’t be freezing. I often invite Mike, Nan, and Hange round. You could bring Isabel and Farlan.”

Levi nodded. “They’d definitely like it.”

“Have Mike and Farlan met up yet, do you know?” Erwin remembered, leading Levi through yet another door.

“Not yet, I think Farlan mentioned something about tomorrow night.”

“That would make sense,” Erwin smiled, “Mike’s always free Thursday nights.”

After exploring the utility room that connected to the office, Erwin led Levi the way he came to show him the two living areas, his own cinema room where he explained Friday Night rituals, all the numerous bathrooms, and the conservatory at the back of the house. When the ground floor had been explored, which took at least an hour Levi noted, although they were chatting a lot along the way, Erwin brought the boy upstairs.

Instead of showing him every single bedroom, Erwin simply explained whose belonged to who, which were guests’ rooms, and which were saved for storage. Levi nodded along as he listened, unsure of what to say considering half the rooms seemed to be double the size of his flat. It made him cringe, just imaging what Erwin would think of the place he’d been brought up, the place he lived. If he saw his mums old house Levi was certain he’d collapse. But he tried to push those thoughts away, understanding that not everyone got equal chances at life.

“And finally, this is my room, just at the end here.” Erwin smiled as he opened his bedroom door, allowing Levi to step inside.

“Fucking hell,” Levi mumbled, “It’s huge.”

Erwin looked down, as though he was slightly embarrassed about it. “I’m the only child, so my parents’ wanted to give me some privacy away from them, I suppose. Feel free to look around, I’ll just light the fire. It gets cold in this part of home.”

Levi did as he was told he could and began to take in the large room. He explored through the closet, the ensuite bathroom, noted that the room was large enough to have an entire living suite alongside a king-sized bed, a desk, two large bookcases, and an entire area to change in. The colour of the room was a rich pale blue, with simple grey curtains and throws located around. The bed was a deep mahogany frame, the bedding grey with little trees lining the pattern, and was clearly made neatly that morning. Even the crushed velvet throw at the end was creaseless.

Levi also paid attention to how clean the entire place was, despite the size. He couldn’t understand how the boy before him found time to not only run the school, but organise extra activities, do constant work experience, keep a social life, and keep the place he lived to nice. And just the thought of all that made Levi’s tummy turn slightly, the funny bubbly feeling he had towards Erwin growing more with every layer he uncovered. It was then that Erwin pulled him from his thoughts.

“I’ve got it lit.” He said, turning and smiling. “Come take a seat, we might as well get on with the project.”

“Sure.” Levi said, heading to the chair opposite Erwin and taking a seat. He slipped his backpack from his shoulder, pulling out the familiar notebook he carried everywhere and a trusty pen. “I’m not really sure what to ask you now, though.”

“Let’s have a read what you’ve got so far.” Erwin suggested, and Levi showed the notes quickly; he didn’t make too many, was far too distracted in the movement of Erwin’s lips in the café to pay much attention to what the blonde was actually saying. But at least there was enough written to imply he was paying absolute attention. “How about we talk about why I want to do things like Law? It’ll give you another angle people don’t really know.”

“That’s a good idea.” Levi agreed, pulling the notebook back to himself. “So, blondie, why Law?”

“I’ve always liked the idea of justice, of leading change.” He smiled, “I see so much injustice all the time, everywhere. From the school’s own hierarchy, to watching the news and seeing people receive the wrong sentences, seeing innocent people have their lives ruined. And I want to fight against that. I want to become a top barrister, not for the prestige or the money, but simply to help humanity.

“I want to focus on the people that need help. I want to offer my Legal knowledge and help to those who can’t even afford to get a barrister. Legal aid is so sparse these days, and the people who the courts do target, who the police pull up, simply can’t afford to fight their battles. So, I want to do it for them, to give people the helping hand they might need. And I know I’m just one person, and I can’t bring justice to everyone, but I want to inspire other people to work as hard as they can, to achieve that they can. I want to inspire people to do the right thing, even though society may think it’s wrong. And that’s the main reason I want do to Law.”

Levi looked on with a shocked expression. He hadn’t released Erwin had such intentions, hadn’t realised he cared so much about people less fortunate than himself, which he clearly did. So unlike anyone Levi had ever met. Without saying a word, Levi looked down and scribbled as many points as he could remember from the speech down, unsure of what to actually say. Thankfully, before he looked up Erwin filled the silence.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I do get intense when I think about the reasons, I want to do the subject, I didn’t mean for it to be like that.”

“No, no!” Levi muttered, stuttering slightly. “It’s fine, it’s. It’s really good you care so much.”

“I suppose so.”

He shook his head, “Seriously Erwin, no one cares. There are times I definitely could have got in serious shit, and if it did get that bad, there’s no chance in hell I’d have got any support. So damn, yeah. It’s good you care.”

Erwin’s cheeks rose to a subtle shade of red, as he smiled slightly at Levi. “Well, I’m glad you think so. Perhaps I’ll be your personal barrister in the future.”

“I’m hoping not to need a barrister in the future.” Levi frowned.

“I was joking, don’t think anything of it!” Erwin corrected himself quickly. He didn’t even think before saying it, constantly joking with his own friends about that kind of thing. But the second Levi said that, he remembered about the day before and the kind of bother the man in question had seemed to have got himself into. Wanting to move on quickly so not to create a heavy tension in the air, Erwin led the next part of the project. “Hm, what else? Perhaps my own personal goals rather than career?”

“That would be good. I’m sure that’ll give me a thousand words worth of shit after, anyway.”

“Okay, good idea. So, my own goals, let me think…” Erwin trailed his voice off. Levi watched the man before him quizzically thinking seriously about the question, clearly wanting to give Levi the most honest answer he could. The dark-haired man started to let his own mind wander, trying to think about what he could tell Erwin, whether he could actually be that open about things.

“I genuinely think I just want happiness.” Erwin smiled.

Levi laughed, only slightly. “Well, that’s not going to get me to a thousand words is it?”

“Fine, fine! I’ll elaborate.” Erwin’s voice vibrated with laughter, “Okay, so we’ll say I want a partner. Yeah, I’d like to settle down with someone I love and to own a house together, maybe get a few pets along the way. I’d like to keep my friends, too. I want to go to their weddings and celebrate their own achievements with them. I want to retire early too, go and live by the sea. And I’d love to be able to treat my parents, you know? Thank them for everything they’ve done for me over the years. Yeah, I think they’re my main goals.” He smiled.

“No kids or anything?” Levi questioned, surprise laced in his voice.

“None of my own, it would be slightly difficult considering my attractions. But I’m open for adoption in the future, perhaps. I’d rather focus on my relationship first, then career, before signing up for something as big as children.

Levi stopped writing, looking up at Erwin with wide eyes. _Did he just admit…_? “Your attractions?” He kept his voice steady.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you don’t know this already. I’m gay, a raging homosexual.” He laughed at his own joke, apparently finding it hilarious. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” Erwin questioned, testing the boundaries.

Levi aggressively shook his head, “No, obviously not. I um,” he paused, “Shit. Don’t tell anyone at school or I’ll fucking kill you, but I’m gay. Too.” He looked away, flushed and embarrassed. He’d never had to come out to anyone like that before, never felt it necessary. When he started dating Josef, Isabel and Farlan didn’t even think anything of it and simply welcomed him into their group easily. He’d never tell Kenny, because he was certain that would provoke imminent death. And he’d never tell anyone at school, not with the rumours about him and Farlan already.

“Oh, I never realised, Levi. But of course, I won’t tell a soul. Who you fancy is your own business.” Erwin smiled, sensing his friends’ uncomfortable twitch quickly decided to change the subject. “Do you have goals, for the future?”

“Not like your goals,” He replied, looking back to the man before him. “I just want to get out of the shithole I live in, take Farlan and Isa with me, get us some place nice.”

Erwin smiled kindly, “I’m sure you’ll achieve that, Levi. In fact, I’m certain of it.”

Levi smiled, before Erwin took control of the conversation once again, deciding he wanted to lighten the mood. The two started to chat casually about school and the people there, Erwin telling a few secrets about Nile and his misfortunes he’d had with Marie over the years, causing Levi to cringe and laugh out loud; something he rarely would show anyone. Their happy chatter continued until Erwin’s phone started to ring, announcing that it was dinner time.

It was only when his phone sounded that Erwin remembered he’d forgotten to tell Levi they’d be eating with his parents’, so used to his own friends knowing that fact. He worried at his bottom lip slightly, concerned that it would make Levi uncomfortable to share a meal with people he didn’t know. Thankfully, as he told Levi, the smaller man was absolutely fine with that fact: simply grateful for a home cooked meal.

With a wave of relief, the two washed their hands upstairs before retreating to the back of the house, where Mrs Smith was wheeling their dinners through to the dining table on a maid’s tray. Erwin’s father was located at the head of the table, a paper of some sort in his hands as he was marking it, but upon hearing his son walk to the room, the paper was put down, as though nothing else but his son mattered in the world; the love in his eyes undying, a sight Levi had never really seen for himself.

Both adults looked on at Erwin, and then Levi, greeting him with nothing but warmth and love.

“Ah, you must be Levi! Oh darling, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Mrs Smith, Erwin’s mother, but please call me Carol.” She smiled kindly at Levi who nodded back.

“Levi, I’m George.” Erwin’s father stuck his hand out, to which Levi took it and shook it, Erwin’s eyebrows quirking at the action. Levi clearly was trying to impress, considering how he’d first acted with Erwin when he tried a way of introduction. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Please, take a seat.”

“Thanks, you too.” He mumbled. Erwin took the seat beside his father, indicating for Levi to sit alongside him as a plate was served up before him. Once again, Levi muttered a quiet thank you as food was served fully. Finally, Carol took her seat beside her husband and announced for everyone to begin eating, which they did.

The food was amazing, as always, Erwin noted. This was the Smith’s favourite family meal, saved only for special days or a rare treat. The vegetables that went into the stir-fry were luxurious, collected by Mrs Smith only on market days. There was always something new that couldn’t be picked up in supermarkets, and Erwin enjoyed the variety each time. He noted that Levi must be enjoying it contentedly too, considering his silence whilst munching away.

The conversation paid no attention to Levi’s home life, or who he lived with. They simply chatted about school that day, how Levi found it, whether he had plans for the future or night. He informed them how Erwin said he’d help apply for university, and then the conversation flew back to Erwin: how his university class went that day, what feedback he’d got from his teachers. Levi watched on with longing in his heart, noting how much attention they put into their sons’ life, how happy they wanted to make him.

And that warmth and love continued through to dessert; a chocolate cake served with thick cream, decorated with little chocolate stars. Levi learned that this was Erwin’s favourite dessert, as his mother handed him an extra-large slice. Levi nodded along, admitting it was good and he could understand why it was his favourite. By the end of dinner, Levi felt utterly relaxed around the Smiths. It was a rare day he’d let his guard down around new people, but there was something so welcoming about them.

After thanking the adults for dinner, Levi did what he assumed was often done at dinner parties, or whenever people went to another’s’ house for food. He stood, grabbed a few plates together, and looked at Mrs Smith.

“I’ll wash up.” He exclaimed, to which all the family members drew their eyes at the seemingly polite boy.

“No need, sweetie. You go and spend time with Erwin. We’ll use the dishwasher anyway.” She smiled, a similar grin to that of Erwin. Levi nodded in acceptance, as the blonde man led his friend back to his room.

* * *

 

Even after seeing the room earlier, Levi was still shocked at the size of it as he re-entered. Erwin led him straight over to the small living area, turning on the television and a black box located under the screen, before handing Levi a controller which had the PS4 button in the centre of it. A thing that Levi had never used before. Levi sat down beside Erwin on the large sofa, the optimum position to face the screen in full.

“Want a game of FIFA?” Erwin questioned. “Or if not football, we have Call of Duty, Minecraft, tonnes of different ones. You’re more than welcome to look through them all.”

Levi looked at the controller in his hand. It sounded fun, but it would help if he even knew how to use it. He’d never had any kind of computer game before, had only played solitaire on the computers at public libraries. Isabel’s grandfather had once bought her a second-hand Nintendo DS from a charity shop, and they all played on that in turns for a while before it died out. But he didn’t want to admit to Erwin he’d never played on a console; didn’t want him to think he was weirder than he already seemed. Thankfully, Erwin spoke first.

“I mean, we can just watch a film or something for a bit if that’s what you’d prefer. There’s tonnes of films online, horror, comedy, whatever – ”

“No, we’ll play football. Just, I’ve forgotten how it works, that’s all.” Levi added, voice quiet. “Which shitting button is it to run, again?”

Erwin smiled, leaning over the man beside him and pointing to different buttons. “This one here is to run, and twiddle this to turn your direction. If you press this here, you can kick the ball to another player.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now.” Levi said, paying close attention and gently pressing his fingers over the buttons Erwin’s just traced. As the blonde man pulled away, he kindly smiled at Levi, before loading the screen up and selecting a team. As always, Erwin picked one of the better teams, whereas Levi just picked one who had nice kits.

It took a while for Levi to learn which buttons to press, Erwin pretending not to notice at all as Levi spun his character around in the wrong direction, definitely almost scored an own goal, and didn't really know how to pass. But eventually he got into the game, his competitive nature shining through whenever Erwin scored a goal, causing the other to laugh loudly. It was fun; they managed to play about three full matches (all of which Levi had lost) before there was a gentle knock at the door, Carol peeking her head around the frame.

“Erwin honey, I just wanted to let you know it’s almost ten. Did you want to stop over, Levi?”

His eyes grew in horror. “Ten? Oh crap, I have to get off, Erwin.” He looked back to the lady at the door, “Sorry, I mean. I have to go home, I have people waiting on me, that’s all.”

“That’s okay sweetie, I’ll see you both downstairs before you get off. I've bagged up some of the left-overs for you to bring home too, Levi.” Carol smiled as Levi thanked her, and pulled the door closed. The dark-haired man stood from the sofa, packing his bag once again with his discarded school tie, his notebook and pen, and finally putting his blazer back on. Erwin watched the boy as he did so, turning the television off, and helping check that Levi had grabbed everything.

Once he was sure everything was packed up, Erwin led Levi downstairs for him to get his shoes back on, the knife hidden inside his boots carefully slid against his sock so as not to let anyone know it was there, even though he did leave it in his boot earlier. Levi's forgetfulness about that made him cringe, but at least no one noticed. As he did so, Erwin’s mother and father headed around the corner with a bag full of left-over food, giving it to Levi and claiming that they wouldn’t finish it anyway, so he might as well share it with his family. The small man thanked them for the food once again, and for letting him come around.

“Would you like a lift home?” Erwin’s father asked, “It’s dark out now, I’m not sure it’s safe for you to be walking around alone.”

Levi panicked a little, not wanting to let the people in this house know where it was he lived. “No, thanks though. I have someone meeting me.” He lied.

Before Erwin's father could protest, knowing that he would, Erwin chipped in so as to divert the conversation.

“Let me know when you get home safe, Levi.” Erwin smiled. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Sure. Thanks again, for the food, and for having me round.”

“You’re welcome here anytime, sweetie. It was lovely meeting you!”

With that, Levi ventured from the house and began the long walk home, excited to talk to Farlan and Isabel about his night there, wanting to share the food with them, giddy to tell them about the house he spent most of the evening in. He was sure they’d be impressed, and excited about the prospect of being able to share the pool in the summer. And because of that, the walk home went quickly, a smile on Levi’s face the entire time. So much so he didn’t feel his phone buzzing with new messages from someone he definitely didn’t want to hear from. Not after such a pleasant day, anyway.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've finished my two essays for my MA so I have a week or so freeee! I'm going to try and update as often as I can <3 I also want to say a huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read and left comments and kudos on this fic! It means so much to me, and I'm so grateful. I hope you all continue to enjoy it n.n

The door closed shut, and Erwin turned to face his parents with a wide smile on his face. He had a lot more fun that evening than he was expecting to; he didn’t think Levi would be so open too. And he definitely never thought that Levi would like boys, which ultimately had put Erwin in a wonderful mood, considering his attraction to the man. Not that that was something he would comfortably tell anyone yet, at least not until the project was over. Just because Levi liked boys too didn’t mean that he’d fancy Erwin, and he couldn’t humiliate himself in that way.

“Well?” Erwin grinned, looking between his mum and dad.

“He’s lovely, Erwin. What an amazing friend you’ve found.” Erwin’s father responded with a smile himself, “and so well mannered. He sounds nothing like everyone implied he’d be like, from his upbringing and whatnot.”

“Yes, I agree with your father. He’s great.” His mum spoke warmly, “But where is it he lives, sweetheart? He just looked rather frail and a little dull in the skin. Also, the bruises on his face and hands, is he okay?”

Erwin forgot about the scarring on his friends’ skin: he’d got used to seeing it all day, he’d got used to hearing the whispering conversations about who it was Levi had been in fights with. “Oh, he lives in Underground Park? Somewhere near there, I’ve heard. He’s never actually said…”

“And the bruises?” His mother reiterated, clearly concerned for the welfare of the boy. Of course, she understood that kids often got into fights at school and was pleasantly surprised that her son had made it through High School practically without a mere cut, but that usually calmed down in year nine. He was in year thirteen. The petty fighting at school should have stopped at this point, ideally.

Erwin stuttered a little, before correcting the smile on his face. “I think he just got into a fight outside school. No one I know, and I didn’t really ask him either. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s tough, from what I’ve learned of him.”

Erwin’s mother looked on with the expression that read _I know when you’re lying_ , but she didn’t press it anymore, just smiled sadly at her son. “Well, as long as you’re sure he’s okay. Please do tell him to come here whenever, be it for food or for a rest. Alright?”

“Yeah, definitely do Erwin. I’ve not heard great things about that area. Lots of drugs, drinking issues. I’d rather him come here than you go to his, is that alright?”

“Of course.” Erwin smiled, “I’ll look out for him, definitely.”

“Wonderful, thank you sweetie.” His mother smiled gently at her son, “We’ll leave the questions for tonight anyhow. I feel rather weary and think I’m going to retire, are you joining me?” She looked towards her husband who nodded in agreement.

“Bed sounds good right about now. I’m so tired. Don’t you stay up too late Erwin, school tomorrow and we don’t want another lay in!” His father joked, coming to give Erwin a goodnight cuddle, who in turn returned the action.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m heading to bed too myself. Today has worn me out!” He smiled, following the parents’ up the stairs after ensuring all the doors were locked and the lights downstairs were off. The adults retreated to one side of the corridor, whereas Erwin turned to the other side heading back to his bedroom, allowing him to flop on the bed and just lay for a few moments, a smile brightening up his face.

Erwin pulled his phone from his pocket after spending a while just reminiscing the night that just happened. Opening texts, Levi’s name was clicked as Erwin began to type to his newest friend, hi, dare he say it, new favourite friend as well. The friend he couldn’t stop thinking about even though they’d been together all evening. The friend he couldn’t stop thinking about for other reasons, too. Not that he was prepared to admit that just yet.

22:57: Goodnight Levi, sleep tight. Tonight was lovely : -) I hope you get home safe! X

 

* * *

 

The walk home was long and tiresome, especially so late in the night. Because of the time, it meant Levi had to have his wits about him and be on guard more than usual, constantly checking over his shoulder and reaching for his pocket knives despite the fact no one was behind him.

Usually the thought of walking home alone didn’t bother him so much; he was used to it anyway, used to sneaking off in the dead of night to get whatever it was that Kenny wanted, or to find whoever it was that Kenny was after. He’d never got attacked, and if someone tried, they were the worse one off leaving the fight. However, after what happened the other day with Starr, Levi was feeling twitchier than normal, jumping around every corner. More than anything, it was frustrating him.

Relief flooded through him when the flat block finally came into view, and he decided it was the best time to check over the incessant buzzing in his pocket. He knew it wouldn’t be Kenny, considering their current home situation, so whoever it was so desperately trying to contact him was confusing him. One thing that Levi did make a note of, though, was that he desperately needed to change his settings so it wouldn’t continuously buzz until messages were read.

With a deep-rooted sigh the front door was pushed open and he began to ascend the stairs, ready to text Isabel and Farlan to let them know. However, as he opened his phone and saw the missed messages - noting they were from an unknown number - he stalled his steps.

22:31: Hey Levi, I doubt you have my number anymore, so this is Josef. Heard about Starr and all that, you three alright? Xxx

22:34: Look I get I pissed you off and we’re not together now but at least tell me you’re alright Levi. Don’t be a dick about it.

22:38: Sorry I didn’t mean to call you a dick but I’m just worried. I hope Kenny wasn’t too harsh to you, that’s all xxxx

Levi frowned. If there was a single person he didn’t want to hear from this week it was Josef. Especially after such a nice night in with the guy he actually liked; he couldn’t be bothered with ex-drama. Even more so because it ended on such a sour note.

Josef had spent the year of their relationship trying to convince Levi to move out from living with Kenny, tried to force Levi to tell the police what was going on both at home and outside of the house. He threw himself into Levi’s life quickly and deeply: drowning in Levi’s worries alongside him, which the latter most definitely didn’t want. Levi wasn’t ready for such an intense relationship: he just wanted something fun, light-hearted to take his mind away from the harsh reality of his years.

And after all the time passed, he definitely wasn’t wanting to be brought back into that with a concerned ex-boyfriend messaging him, months after their break-up. Too angry and frustrated, Levi forgot to message Isabel and Farlan to let them know he was almost home until he reached the top of the stairs. With a pause, he quickly notified his friends that he was almost there. Within a second of the text sending, the front door to the Magnolia’s flat opened with a red-head poking through.

“Levi!” She called, excitement laced in her voice. The dark-haired boy smiled at her subtly, walking down and letting himself into the little flat, before ensuring the door was firmly shut behind him. Isabel watched over him with excited eyes, all the way until he’d taken off his boots and allowed his body to flop on the sofa beside Farlan.

“Hey, Levi.” The blonde-haired boy said, a grin on his face. The television was turned off as the two friends gathered around Levi, as though waiting for an adult to tell them a bedtime story on Christmas Eve. He’d not seen his friends as happy to know his business in such a long time.

“How was it?! What’s their house like?! I bet it’s huge!” Isabel sat on the floor crossed-legged, looking up at Levi.

“It was massive,” Levi began, “They had two living rooms, and then Erwin had his own one in his bedroom. And a private bathroom. The food was amazing, too. I brought you both some home.” Their eyes glistened at that, “Also he has a pool. A fucking _heated_ pool, too. He said in summer you two can come.”

“That’s amazing big bro!” Her eyes were shining at the thought of. Imagine, a house that large and fancy for just three people to live there? And a friend who had a heated pool that they could share with whoever? It just seemed surreal compared to their current living quarters.

“What did you two do?” Farlan asked, a little calmer than Isabel, but still excitable.

“We finished his part of the project, then ate tea, then he had tonnes of consoles, so we had a game of FIFA on one.”

Farlan laughed, “I can’t imagine you were very good. Have you even ever played it before?”

“Hey,” Levi nudged him, “I was better than _you_ would be.”

Isabel looked over Levi, noting how even though he’d had such a joyful night his shoulders were tense, noticing how he hadn’t put his phone out of his hands since he got in, something he always did: Levi hardly used his phone. She frowned, looking over her best friend. “What’s wrong, Levi?”

“What?” He snapped, “Nothing. Why?”

“Something’s definitely wrong, you seem upset.”

“It’s not something with Erwin’s family, is it? Or Kenny? If it’s Kenny I swear to God –” Farlan started, but Levi cut him off with a deep sigh, handing a shining screen between the other two in the room.

Isabel’s eyes grew wide as she read over the texts, before passing the phone to Farlan to look over who reacted in a very similar way. It was safe to say that none of them ended things with Josef on a friendly note. For a starter, Josef always hated Farlan because he assumed that he fancied Levi. He hated Isabel because he said she was too young and excitable, and would no doubt drop Levi in it one day. Hence why everyone fell out with him in the end.

“Josef?” Her voice was but a whisper.

“Yeah, I know.” Levi took his phone back, locking the screen. “Of all the nights he could shitting text me. And why does he know about Starr, anyway? Fucking creeps probably still stalking me.”

Farlan sat up straighter, frowning passionately. “If he tries to come near you, Levi.”

“I know, I know.” A hand brushed the air as if to shut the conversation up, “I just won’t reply. He’ll think he has the wrong number.”

“Good idea, big bro.” Isabel smiled, realising that Levi didn’t really want to chat about it, before standing up. “So, where’s this food you were telling us about?”

Levi grabbed his back-pack and dug out the food that Carol had given him, bringing the Tupperware through to the kitchen and dishing the leftovers up onto two plates for his friends. They waited patiently on the sofa as he brought the goodies out to them, apologising that it was cold. But no one truly cared, they were just so elated to be having fresh food, a proper hearty meal that didn’t consist of pot noodles or cheap beans.

Levi let them revel in the unusual treat, creeping off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The other two were in their pyjamas already, and since it was school the next day, they’d have to head to bed soon. Quickly, he showered, rinsing his hair and body thoroughly before getting into his pyjamas, brushing his teeth, and letting his friends know he’d meet them in the bedroom once they finished eating. Not like they really noticed anyway, shovelling up the food quickly.

Quietly, Levi climbed under the covers and shuffled to the edge so Farlan had plenty of room to climb in beside him. Once his phone was plugged in and charging, Levi gave himself another opportunity to look over the other unread text from earlier on, not wanting it to be misread or ignored when he was frustrated with Josef’s messages. And safe to say it was worth waiting for, his heart soaring when he saw who it was from.

Not that he’d ever admit it, but Levi could barely keep the grin hidden from his face as he replied, the phone light glowing in his eyes as he typed the reply.

23:47: Home now. Night x

 

* * *

As always after a nice night, school woke everyone up bright and early. Levi was up before the rest as always, rushing to get ready and helping his friends get their bags packed as well. Since they’d both slept in that morning, there was no breakfast to be shared with Isabel’s grandfather, and instead a piece of bread was grabbed from the counter as they set off to school.

It had been two days now since Levi had heard from Kenny, not that he really minded, he was just pleasantly surprised. Normally after a fallout, Kenny would be back within twenty-four hours pleading for Levi to come home, to grab him food from the shops, to clean up the flat. But so far, nothing, much to his surprise. He was hoping that it would last the entire week as promised, giving him a chance to do his schoolwork at home properly without distraction: he wanted to do amazingly in his project with Erwin, and that meant focussing on it properly.

That day was a writing class day, as well, which meant it was time to update the class on how far along projects had come. It also meant that no one was sat in their usual seats, which was very unusual for Levi, finding himself sat at the front beside Erwin, Mike swapping his place at the back to sit with Farlan. He felt exposed, being so close to the teacher, but he dealt with it. Mainly because of the grin Erwin gave him when he walked into class that day, and also because sitting so close to Erwin meant he could smell his aftershave all lesson, which was delicious, to say the least.

“Right class,” Mrs Green shouted to shut everyone up, which of course no one did. “I said listen!” She yelled, and eventually the murmurs turned into whispers, and fell silent.

“Thank you. Right, today I want a small presentation from each pair on how your projects are going, and what you’re going to focus them on. Any volunteers can go first, then after that I’ll just pick. So there’s no avoiding it, I expect you all to have at least started by now.” She glanced around the room, “Who’s going first?”

“We will!” A loud voice shouted across the room, causing Levi to cringe slightly. From hearing the voice around, he knew it would be Hange. Reluctantly, Hange’s partner followed them to the front of the classroom as they stood centre stage, brimming with joy at presenting to the class. Mrs Green allowed them to with a small nod, sitting in her desk and getting ready to note down what each pairing were doing about.

“Hi, I’m Hange Zoe.” They began, “And this is my partner Thomas Wagner.” The blonde boy stood beside them waved weakly, and Levi tried his best to contain a small snicker. Clearly, he didn’t want to be there either. “We’ve mainly been focussing on me this week! So, Thomas has learnt about my interest in science and all the things I want to go onto discover at university, but we’ll keep that a secret until the main presentation, right?!” Hange nudged the boy a little harshly, almost knocking him sideways. Nervously he rubbed the back of his head and nodded in agreement.

“And how do you find this project is going, Thomas?” Mrs Green looked at him, noticing Hange’s overpowering personality, wanting to give the boy a chance to speak. Although he definitely didn’t really want one.

“It’s alright, I guess.” He mumbled.

“Okay, well.” Mrs Green frowned, “Let us hope for your main presentation you’re a little bit more optimistic. You two, sit down, and thank you.” She smiled at the pair who headed back to their seats, “Right, next. We’ll have you, Nifa.”

Gradually the class zoomed through each pairing, Levi completely zoning out and not listening to what other people were doing theirs on. He’d heard the word university about ten times, assuming that everyone would focus it on their future education rather than anything else, which he guessed was what he and Erwin were focussing on, even if theirs seemed a little deeper. His interest only peeked in the class again once he heard Isabel’s name be called to the front, Nile tagging along in toe.

“Hi, I’m Isabel!” She beamed proudly, looking at Levi to calm her nerves. “I’m doing my project with Nile!”

“Hey.” He mumbled, arms crossed. Levi felt sorry for her, Nile always looked like such a _jerk_.

“And what have you two managed to get done so far?” Mrs Green asked, scribbling their names down on paper. Levi looked on at Isabel and gave her a subtle nod to continue.

“Um, we’re focussing on our families. So, I’ve learnt about Nile’s family and who he lived with, and what his dad does and things. He knows about my grandad and Levi and Farlan too.” She smiled again, and Levi tried to hold his own small smile back. He found it cute and very Isabel that she’d talked about him and Farlan as family, not that it was something new that they hadn’t done before, but it was nice to hear nonetheless. He was so thankful to have those two in his life.

“Wonderful, thank you, you two. I look forward to hearing more! Next, we’ll have Mike and Farlan.”

* * *

 

Erwin turned to give Levi a grin when Isabel headed back to her seat, and Levi simply nodded in return. Erwin thought what Isabel said was so endearing, he never knew that those three were that close they’d consider one another family. Of course, everyone knew they were best friends, but there was something so loving in the statement.

His attention was drawn back as Mike wandered to the front of the classroom, standing tall with his hands locked before him in his usual stance, fringe getting so long he could barely see out of it. Farlan, who was quite tall, looked so small stood beside Mike. But then again, everyone looked small stood beside Mike.

“Farlan Church,” Farlan began, pointing at himself proudly, “And this is Mike Z-Zachi -”

“Zacharias.” Mike corrected him, before the class erupted into small sniggers. Farlan just brushed them off, ignoring them, used to nasty comments about him anyway. Plus, it wasn’t like Mike’s surname was easy to pronounce compared to his. Farlan’s cheeks did heat a bit, but he looked down and took a deep breath before continuing.

“Right. And we’re doing our projects on the plans for future. Like Mike wants to be in the military, like his dad, and wants to live in Germany for a bit because his mum is from there. Then for me I guess we’re doing something similar, but we’re not that far ahead yet.”

“Make sure to research into each other for next week then, you two.” Mrs Green nodded, “Lovely, thank you. Who’s next? Nanaba, Marie?”

Erwin smiled towards Mike as he headed back to his seat, before sitting back to listen to some more projects. It was nice to hear again that Nan and Marie were focussing on their plans for the future, on what they wanted to study and where they wanted to live. So much of their project sounded finished already, which was nice. He was glad that they’d become friends, assuming that would be the case anyway.

He did feel a swell of pride listening onto other projects as a final few more couples headed to the front to discuss their work: he and Levi were both focussing on different things in their essays, thinking more about the finer details more than anything else. At least theirs would appear a little more interesting than others, he thought, relieved to have opted to do something a little different because of that.

As the list of names went further down, he noticed Levi had begun to fiddle with the hem of his blazer, picking at a fine piece of thread hanging off. Erwin frowned, noting that he must be nervous to speak in front of the whole class, especially since he was the one who’d done all the research this last week. He was going to say something to the boy, but their names got called up before he could even attempt to sooth the man’s feelings.

“Erwin, Levi, your turn.” The teacher said, as Erwin stood from his chair and tucked it back under the desk neatly. Levi, on the other hand, simply slid from his chair and stood beside Erwin at the front, looking down at the floor the entire time.

“Okay, lovely. Well hi everyone, myself and Levi have been working together on this project for the last week now,” Erwin began, talking so quickly that Levi wouldn’t have to interject or add anything, “We’re focussing on reasons behind things rather than the thing itself. So far, we’ve looked into myself, and the reasons behind why I want to go onto study Law, including looking into my family and my past. Over the following week we’ll be looking more into Levi’s life, and what means the most to him, like Law means the most to me.”

“That sounds interesting.” Mrs Green chipped in.

“It is,” Erwin smiled, “I’m enjoying the chance to learn more about new people. It’s always nice when people turn out in a way you didn’t originally expect too. But we’ll save our secrets for the presentation, as was said earlier.”

Mrs Green scribbled down, “Anything to add, Levi?”

The smaller man shook his head, unsure of how to add to what Erwin had already announced. Pleased with the presentation nonetheless, the two were sent back to the seats and everyone told to work on their work for the last ten minutes of the lesson. Of course, no one really did that, and instead huddled around in their friendship groups discussing how their own presentations that day had gone, and what their plans for the evening were.

Mike, Nanaba, Hange, Farlan, and Isabel all headed to the front of the classroom were Erwin and Levi were sat currently.

* * *

 

Levi tried to ignore the buzzing of his phone once again, as his group of friends and Erwin’s group mingled together, walking into the town to grab a drink after class. It was decided that everyone should start to get to know one another a little better, considering how half of the group were slowly becoming friends over the presentations anyway.

Honestly this was the kind of thing that Levi hated, but Isabel and Farlan were both so excited he couldn’t not go. Plus, the fact that it meant he could spend a bit more time with Erwin didn’t hurt too much either.

Everyone seemed to click together almost instantly. Isabel was walking alongside Mike and Nanaba, chatting excitedly about animals that she loved. Levi heard Mike mention meeting up with his sister, to which Isabel responded with an excited jump. Farlan and Hange were also chatting away; they seemed to get on, surprisingly. Farlan usually hated loud people, but Hange was interesting at least. It was a relief that everyone was talking, anyway: there was nothing worse than awkward silence.

The raven-haired boy found himself walking at the back of the crowd alongside Erwin a few strides behind everyone else, who admittedly kept bumping into him every few steps. Levi couldn’t tell if it was an accident because they were walking so closely together, or if it was intentional because Erwin wanted to walk so closely to him. Either way, it didn’t annoy Levi in a way that it usually would have. In fact, it was nice to feel Erwin’s arm brushing against his. But Levi tried not to let his mind wander too much, which wasn’t hard to do, considering his phone wouldn’t stop.

“Hey, sorry Erwin, I’ve got to check my phone.” He halted the conversation, to which Erwin responded with a warm smile, as Levi unlocked the phone. There were missed calls, numerous messages, and an incessant buzz from Kenny and Josef alike. With a deep sigh Levi pressed to read the messages, the frown on his face growing ever-more present as he read each word. He felt azure eyes watching over him as he read the messages, however, so tried his best to keep a straight face.

12:36: Levi, don’t just ignore me when I’m worried x

12:59: I get you’re pissed off but please just answer me I just want to know you’re all okay!!

13:15: Fine. Be like that but I’m calling at yours later on to check on you, I don’t care if Kenny’s there or not

13:47: I assume you finish school at 4ish? I’ll come in the evening.

“Shit” Levi let out a small sigh as his phone started to ring immediately in his hand, Kenny’s name displayed in large letters across the top. “Shit!”

Without saying a word to Erwin, Levi took off across the road, eyes glaring at the screen until he was safely on the other side of the pavement. He knew exactly what this call was going to be; Kenny crawling back to him, begging him the way he always did when he wanted Levi to do a favour for him. Levi could sense the group of friends stop in front of the café and look on at Levi as he answered the phone, so he turned his back to the crowd and faced into a shop window in front of him.

“What?” He snapped at Kenny as the phone was brought to his ear.

“ _Levi, I need you to come home now_.” Kenny’s voice sounded weary, tired. He’d clearly been using that day; dependant on what he’d used, he’d either get angry and violent, or emotional and soppy. Both versions of Kenny, Levi detested.

“Why? You said a week? I’m not doing any shitty jobs for you.”

“ _Please, Levi. Please come home tonight, I can’t cook or do anything for shit, kid. I’m sorry_.”

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Fine. But I won’t be back until much later, I have stuff to do first.”

He could almost hear Kenny’s smile, “ _Thanks, kid. Just come home when you’re done, I’m useless without you._ ”

“Sure.”

Kenny paused on the other side of the line for a long moment. “ _I am sorry, kid.”_

“Right, whatever. See you later, I guess.”

Not wanting to hear Kenny’s wet response, Levi pressed the end call button immediately, before bringing a hand to his forehead and giving it a rub. After composing himself once again, a further glance was taken at the phone screen where Josef’s messages were displayed, the typing button once again loading. With a firm frown, the phone was locked and shoved harshly into his pocket, not wanting to think on that now. He had to at least try make an effort with the new people Erwin had brought into his life, so he couldn’t be arguing with an ex.

With a small glance across the road, Levi noted that everyone was still waiting outside the coffee shop for him. Isabel and Farlan, who he noted were safe, were still in their little conversations, getting to know everyone. He doubted that they even noticed he was gone. Erwin was stood at the side, playing on his own phone, not really chatting to anyone. With a last intake of breath, Levi wandered back across the road to join everyone else there. Mike’s girlfriend was the first to notice his return.

“Levi’s back! Let’s go in.” Nanaba announced, smiling as she pushed the door open to the café and Mike followed in closely behind her. Hange practically pushed their two new friends in next, as Levi and Erwin hung back a little, the blonde man looking over his friend with concern, slipping his own phone back in his pocket. Levi still clung to his in his palm, trying to ignore the messages.

“Everything alright?” Erwin lowered his voice to a subtle whisper.

“Yeah, sure.” Levi shrugged, before letting out half the truth. “Kenny wants me home.”

“So, you’ll move back from Isabel’s and Farlan’s then?” He asked, smiling softly, as he opened the door for Levi to go through first. Levi entered the small coffee shop, followed closely by Erwin who shut the door behind. They scanned the room as soon as the door shut, noting how Nanaba, Isabel, Hange, and Farlan were already sat at the small table by the back of the store, chatting animatedly about one thing or another. It was nice to see them all getting on so well, unusual to see Farlan and Isabel manage to mingle with new people so contentedly.

“If you can move home, that’s good, right? Have your own room and space back again?” Erwin asked again, snapping Levi away from his thoughts. Not really wanting to talk on the matter anymore, his phone buzzing once again in his hand, Levi simply shrugged, “I guess.”. He supposed it was good that Kenny didn’t seem too angry at him, and even better that he wasn’t just invited back because Kenny needed a favour. There was no way Levi could hack that right now, the mess his mind was in.

“Erwin, Levi, what do you two want?” Mike suddenly took them from their private conversation, “Today is my treat.”

“Ah, thank you Mike.” Erwin responded immediately, as if treating a group of seven people to coffee in an expensive part of town was an everyday occurrence. “I’ll have a soy hot chocolate, as normal.” Erwin turned to Levi, “what would you like?”

Levi shook his head. “I’ll get my own. And Isabel’s and Farlan’s. And I owe you anyway, Erwin.”

Erwin shook his head, looking back at Mike. “Make that a black tea, Mike. We’ll go sit down?”

“Fine.” Levi snapped back. He was obviously grateful for a free drink, but he hated people buying things for him. Nevertheless, he couldn’t be bothered with an argument over a four pound pot of tea, and just accepted the offer instead.

Following Erwin, the two headed over to the table whilst Mike waited for the drinks and to pay. The smaller of the two shuffled in first, picking a seat beside Farlan, who looked up and smiled at Levi as he took his chair. Erwin sat beside Levi, taking his school blazer off and placing it on the back of the chair, before leaning forward to listen into the conversation they were missing. It turned out that Hange was telling Isabel about some kind of animal they found on a walk in the local park, and Isabel’s eyes were glistening with joy at the thought of such creatures. They already knew the best way to keep Isabel chatting away, clearly.

Noticing that the two weren’t going to include other people in the conversation anytime soon, Nanaba decided to chat to the three males at the table, asking Farlan and Levi generic questions in an attempt to get to know them better, Farlan practically giving her his entire life story. Levi was a little quieter, his thoughts constantly drifting in and out of anxiousness about the threat from Josef.

Regarding the table, Levi had decided by this point that everyone seemed alright and the kind of people he could befriend, eventually. Nanaba seemed to be the mother hen of the group; she had a calming presence and laughed and smiled at everything. Hange was the abstract character; excitable and giddy, even more so than Isabel. And Mike, who he had yet to speak to more, seemed nice enough. Levi had already heard a lot about him from Farlan, anyway.

Moments later, Mike returned to the table with a hefty tray of drinks, dishing them out to the respective owners. Farlan, Isabel, and Hange were now lost in a deep conversation about space and theories about aliens and, noting how his friends didn’t even notice their hot chocolates, Levi thanked Mike on behalf of them too. Mike shrugged it off, as though the forty pounds he’d almost just spent was nothing.

Once the tray was discarded, Mike took refuge beside his girlfriend, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her back, before opening up to talk to Erwin and Levi whenever it was quiet enough to get a word in edgeways. Eventually, the quieter four of the bunch settled into a comfortable silence, listening in to the other three talking excitedly, laughing away with one another. Levi couldn’t stop his leg bobbing up and down nervously, though. And Erwin definitely noticed it, subtly brushing his own thigh against Levi’s in an attempt to make him feel calmer.

And, honestly, Levi did feel calm around these people. It was rare that he’d feel settled and comfortable around a new group, but the fact that both Farlan and Isabel let their guards down so quickly to these was-strangers, it showed how they could be trusted. And there was nothing more that Levi wanted in that moment than to be able to join in the conversation a bit at least, see what was making Isabel laugh loudly and Farlan grin so widely. But he couldn’t take his thoughts away from reality, no matter how hard he tried.

Even when Erwin pulled humorous faces at Levi when Hange got overly excited, practically shouting, he still couldn’t snap out of his thoughts. Although, some of the expressions Erwin gave him definitely made him snicker slightly, surprised at how well the two were getting to know one another despite not working together for that long. But Erwin seemed to be that kind of person. And those sparkling blue eyes kept pulling Levi in deeper whenever they met one another’s. And he swore that Erwin definitely blushed a few times too – whether that be from himself, or the heat of the drink, he’d never know.

It was only when conversation sparked up between Mike and Erwin that Levi found himself able to join in a bit more, chat more openly. It soon got to the point where he was so involved in the conversation, he didn’t notice when his hand rested on the table, placing his phone beside his drink. He didn’t even notice the notifications setting off again, vibrating the whole table, nor when Isabel picked the phone of the table and unlocked it, her eyes filling with anger: and as soon as she spoke, Levi’s attention snapped back to reality.

“Josef texted you again?!” Isabel shouted, attracting the attention of everyone else around the table who stopped their conversations at her declaration. “What the hell did he say?!”

Levi spoke through gritted teeth. “It’s fine, Isa. Give me my phone back.”

Hange stopped chatting immediately. Mike and Nanaba both drew their gazes up to the Underground three, two of which looked like they were going to implode. Erwin watched on, confusion in his eyes as to why Isabel was so angry. And why Farlan looked so disgusted.

“It is not fine, Levi!” Farlan snapped, taking the phone from Isabel’s hand and looking over the messages as though they were simply in one another’s company, not the company of an entire new group of friends. “He’s threatening to come to your flat?! Is he _stupid_?!”

“I’ll be there anyway, Kenny wants me home, so I can tell him where to go.”

“Levi, you can’t move back home! Are you joking?!” Isabel cried out.

“I’m going home tonight. It’s my fucking life and I said it’s fine. Give me my phone back, _now_.” Levi snapped, snatching the phone from Farlan’s hand and slamming it into his pocket, eyebrows furrowed. Everyone watched on with their mouths slightly agape, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

Farlan looked furious, as did Isabel, who now had both completely abandoned their chatter with Hange, both staring at Levi with daggers. But the leader of the group didn’t seem to care about it; clearly, he knew what he wanted. But no one could understand why they didn’t want him to go home so desperately, and who the person they were speaking about was.

The blonde looked over at Levi, who was clearly growing agitated and uncomfortable with what was unfolding. “Who’s Josef?” Erwin frowned.

Farlan’s eyes shot up to Erwin’s as he spat out, “Levi’s creepy, stalking ex-boyfriend, that’s who he is!” He folded his arms across his chest with a small huff, as if to show how much he hated the man in question. Isabel copied the action.

Without another word, Levi shot up from the table, almost knocking the chair out from behind him. He was shocked: as if Farlan had just announced that so openly, after promising to not tell a soul. After promising to keep Levi’s secret forever. Levi was livid: he turned his attention back at Farlan, almost shaking with anger. The boy sat down looked up at Levi worriedly; and no one was surprised, Levi could be damn intimidating.

“Thanks a lot, you dick! Out me in front of people I don’t even _fucking_ know. It’s meant to be a secret, you twat!”

“Levi, I-” Farlan’s voice wobbled.

“Just fuck it, whatever. I’m off.” He turned his attention back to the table as a whole, “Think what you want about me, you lot. Clearly I don’t fit in right here anyway.”

Erwin stood from the table, “Please wait, Levi.”

“No!” The smaller man grabbed his back aggressively from the back of his chair and stormed from the café, making sure to slam the door behind him for equal measure. That was his secret to tell, his life to talk about, his ex. He didn’t want people at school knowing. He didn’t want anyone to know now.

* * *

Erwin sighed deeply, sitting back down. He could tell when someone didn’t want to be chased and considering the fact that Farlan hadn’t bothered to move either indicated that Erwin made the right decision.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Farlan mumbled under his breath, lip wobbling a bit. “Please don’t tell anyone Levi’s gay.”

“Of course, we won’t, Farlan. His secret is safe with us.” Nanaba reached a hand across the table and gave Farlan’s a subtle squeeze. “You said it to the right group of people, you’ve nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, definitely. We’ll keep quiet.” Mike nodded in agreement towards his project partner, trying to settle his nerves. Farlan subtly nodded back and Isabel shuffled closer to her friend, wrapping him in a hug and resting her head on his shoulder.

“He’ll be happy if you all keep quiet.” Isabel smiled, “Not even Kenny knows about big bro, we swore to secrecy when he told us too. Josef isn’t great, though, he messed Levi up. That’s why we were bothered. We just hate him, and it’s been so long, he shouldn’t be messaging him.”

Farlan nodded, whilst Hange chipped in. “We’ll keep quiet about everything but leave the rest for Levi to tell us in his own time. There’s nothing worse than everyone knowing things about you before you can even explain.”

Shocked about the sudden tone change in Hange, Isabel nodded in agreement. She didn’t want to tell anyone anything else, and nor did Farlan. They could only begin to imagine how upset Levi must be feeling now: but there was no point chasing after him, he’d just tell them to fuck off until he felt ready to talk. They’d learnt that the hard way over the years.

“I hope one day he can tell people, though.” Isabel smiled. “That would be cool!”

“That’s true.” Erwin added to the conversation, “It’s hard to tell your friends and family though, I suppose, it took me a good few years.”

“I remember that.” Mike smiled at his friend, “Not like we didn’t already know though.”

Erwin laughed breathlessly, “That’s true. I was kind of obvious.”

“How were you obvious?” Farlan questioned, wanting to turn his attention away from what had just happened, wanting to get involved in another story.

“I talked about boys I fancied all the time, there was no escaping it. But least it made it easy for me to tell everyone, not that anyone actually cared. All my friends are still here now, so you know. You picked the nicest group to tell, Farlan.” Erwin smiled, and everyone nodded and chuckled a little at the memory of young teenage Erwin bashfully crushing on every boy who was shorter than him and had dark hair.

“Wait,” Isabel sat up, reality hitting her in the face. “You’re gay too?” She looked over at Farlan mischievously, confirming part of her theory.

* * *

 

When Levi was stressed or upset, he’d always aim for heights. That’s how he found himself sat on top of the bus stop near his flat; half on the lookout for Josef, if he did go through with his threat, half way hiding from Kenny, Isabel, and Farlan. Although he should have known better than anyone else that his friends would be able to find him and hunt him out, which they did, not long after he’d managed to get there.

“Levi,” Isabel called out, waving as she ran to the base of the stop. Farlan dawdled in the distance, hands shoved in his pockets, head down. The black-haired man sighed, he didn’t want his friend to be so upset, but he also didn’t want all those people to know his secret. Nonetheless, Farlan was a brother to him: he definitely couldn’t leave him feeling and looking as empty as he currently did.

“Hey, Isa.” Levi leant down to give a hand to Isabel, pulling her to sit beside him. “Hey, Farlan!” He called after, “Get your arse up here. I’m not mad at you.”

Farlan suddenly picked up his pace, climbing up the side of the stop, using the red plastic skirting board for leverage. As soon as he climbed beside Levi, Farlan buried himself into his best friend, clinging to him tightly and burrowing his face in Levi’s shoulder.

“I’m so, so sorry Levi. I didn’t even think, it felt like we’d known each other for years so I just assumed they knew, but I was lost in the moment and I didn’t think and I’m so, so sorry.”

Levi rubbed Farlan’s back, trying to stop his sobbing. “It’s fine, I forgive you. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I’m a shithead.”

“You’re both shitheads.” Isabel joked, and the two holding one another laughed a little, before pulling again. Farlan wiped his cheeks aggressively with the sleeve of his school blazer, before straightening up and allowing his legs to hang over the edge of the roof. “So are you really moving back?”

Levi sighed. “I have to. It was Kenny who phoned earlier, begging for me like he does. But it’s not for a job, just cos he can’t cook for himself apparently.”

“Brilliant, that’s so typical.” Farlan joked, “And Josef still hasn’t called around?”

“You actually think he’d dare?” Levi scoffed. “He wouldn’t wanna risk Kenny, I don’t think. If he found out I’d dated both a man, and someone that much older than me, he’d kill both of us. So it isn't really worth it. He's also not texted again since this afternoon.”

“Least he's gone for now then. And you promise you won’t reply, big bro?” Isabel’s voice was quiet, clearly worried for her best friend. But Levi nodded in promise: he wouldn’t contact Josef, he was rid of that relationship a long time ago. He’d block his number and hope that he wouldn’t be able to find another way to contact Levi.

After the promise, the three fell into a comfortable silence. Isabel pulled a drink from her bag, half a bottle of vodka that she’d taken from her grandfather’s cupboard, as she opened it and took a shot, before passing it amongst the three friends. In turn they all took a small mouthful, enjoying the peacefulness of the evening being in one another’s company. This was how Levi felt happiest: on top of the world, with his best friends, not thinking about much, just allowing himself the freedom of being happy for once in his life.

But there was clearly something on Isabel’s mind, as she suddenly sat up straight and looked on at Levi with a cheeky smile on her face. Almost immediately, Farlan knew what she was smirking about and smiled back too.

“So, Levi.” She began, a teasing voice, “Erwin’s hot, right?”

He frowned, “I mean, yeah. Sure.”

“That’s good to know.” She giggled mischievously, and Farlan began to laugh. “Did you know he’s gay?”

The corners of Levi’s mouth turned up in a small smile, before he forced himself to sit forward with his friends, leaning an elbow on one of his knees. “Funny. Yeah, I did. He told me the other day.”

Farlan paused, “Wait, wait. He told _you_? Because we think he likes you, Levi. We’ve got a theory, and that works in our favour too. And you obviously like him, you’re the most obvious of obviousness I’ve ever seen!”

“A theory? You two have been making rumours up about me?” He paused, "I'm not _that_ obvious, am I?"

"I mean, you're pretty obvious. But he is too!" Farlan commented, laughing as he did so. Levi just shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he did so. 

“Not rumours. Truths! He walks so close to you, always trying to touch you, always looking at you…” Isabel’s voice droned off as Levi hopped down from the roof of the bus station, a little wobbly from the vodka they’d all just drank straight. The other two clearly were very drunk, now making joking kissy faces at each other, pretending to be Erwin and Levi. The latter shook his head at the scene before him, smiling to himself as he waved for his friends to come down. Of course, he helped them, despite their incessant teasing which continued up until he’d gathered all his belongings from Isabel’s and made his way back into Kenny’s flat.

The old man was shuffling around in the living room, so it sounded. Levi wasn't really prepared to see him yet, still feeling light and airy from the evening he'd shared on the bus stop with his best friends. So instead of facing his uncle immediately, Levi allowed himself one more small moment of peace, one small moment of happiness that would hopefully last. He was very spinny now, not really sure of his surroundings, and he definitely wasn't thinking right. But his drunken mind allowed him to pull his phone from his pocket and click Erwin's name, before typing out a message.

23:59: Sorrrry for running off Erwin. I didn’t wanna leave u! Why don’t u come to my flat this week and I can tell you more secrets about me xxxxxxx

It was safe to say Levi would be humiliated in the morning.


	7. Chapter Seven

Going back home to live with Kenny wasn’t as daunting as Levi imagined it would be: in fact, the man seemed to have turned a new page upon seeing Levi enter the flat once more. Whilst filthy, he had at least attempted to tidy up for the boy’s return: the second Levi entered the home, Kenny announced that he wanted to find a job, would promise to go to the job centre daily until something came up. He hadn’t used any form of illegal drug that day, he promised, and had only have a few beers. An improvement, at least.

Whilst Levi didn’t expect his attitude to change, still wary around his uncle, he was relieved that going home wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. It had almost reached the end of the school week, and Kenny still hadn’t asked for any odd jobs and favours for Levi and his friends to complete. It even stretched as far as buying a cheap pizza for tea, with real money, from the local store and cooking it for them to share. Confusing Levi.

Nonetheless, he accepted the home-life as a chance for change. Still on edge, still intimidated by his uncle, but willing to bask in the moment for however long that was expected to last: albeit, he assumed, it wouldn’t last very long at all.

After sending the text the other evening, Levi had somehow managed to avoid one-on-one contact for the last few days of school that week, utterly embarrassed about what he’d said to Erwin, and just how many kisses he’d put at the end of the text. When he showed Isabel the next morning, she just about died of laughter, texting him now the same level of love Levi had shown Erwin. Farlan tried not to get too amused by it, wanting to defend his friend, but he found the giggles escaping more often than not. Levi wanted to die.

But Erwin, on the other hand, had clearly enjoyed the message from Levi. He responded with just as many kisses and just as much excitement, as though he thought that Levi was actually sober when he sent that. This entire factor caused Levi to cringe to himself even more, hence him trying to avoid contact with Erwin for the rest of the week.

However, despite not seeing each other much in person, they texted all the time, getting to know each other more and more as each day went on. When it got to Friday, Levi decided he felt comfortable enough to finally see Erwin again after the text, and also felt a bit more comfortable at letting Erwin into his life more than he had before. Therefore, Levi invited Erwin to his house that afternoon, since the day was an early finish for them so they could work on their project. Whilst Erwin had managed to get a few answers out of Levi that week through text, the latter decided it would be better to meet in person now.

But inviting someone to his flat was a big deal. This was something that he’d never do and had never done before, not even Josef was invited there, instead they spent time at the others’ house: but there as a deepening trust growing between Levi and Erwin. Something that Levi rarely felt, often backing away from close relationships due to the fear of getting hurt. Never wanting to let people in.

But Erwin Smith was different.

And that’s what he kept reminding himself as the two wandered to Levi’s end of town after lunchtime, the stark difference between the two becoming very apparent as they got further into Underground Town. A place notorious for crime, criminals, and gangs. A place that Erwin’s family would be concerned about him visiting, and it would be a lie if Erwin wasn’t concerned too. The fear in him spiking whenever they went past a bus stop full of kids messing about, fear fluttering when the homeless approached him for money.

He tried to take in his surroundings: bins that had half melted from, supposedly, been set on fire. Discarded litter lined the streets, graffiti decorating buildings, benches with cigarette buts left on them. It was such a juxtaposition to Erwin’s residence: but he wanted to get to know Levi, learn about his past and who he was, so the differences were worth exploring.

Despite finding himself slightly twitchy, he noticed how unfazed about the surroundings Levi was. The smaller man simply ignored the crowds of people and the dirt, walking down the road with his hands firmly in his pockets, stern look on his face. Erwin couldn’t help but look at Levi; his grumpy expression almost endearing. A voice snapped him away from his thoughts instantly.

“This is my block, up there.” Levi nodded with his head, pointing Erwin’s sight into the direction. “Kenny won’t be in, he’s meant to be at the job centre today. But still, I’ll check before you come in too if that’s alright.”

Levi couldn’t help the anxious feeling brewing in his chest about allowing Erwin this far into his life. He didn’t mean for his answers to come across so snappy and so aggressive, but worry was piling on top of him. If anything would deter Erwin from him, it would be his living conditions. And his brash attitude. But they’d already got past that part, he assumed.

Erwin nodded along, “okay, that’s fine, Levi. I wouldn’t mind if he was in anyway.”

“Right,” Levi snorted, “Sure you wouldn’t.”

Erwin had, admittedly, heard a lot of horror stories about Levi’s guardian, but he assumed they were all just rumours, hence him growing confused at Levi’s response. Surely the old man couldn’t be so bad that Levi wasn’t allowed guests round? That was something the blonde could never understand: his parents allowed people over all the time, wanting to get to know his friends if anything. But, choosing not to question Levi, Erwin simply stepped closer to his friend, trying to keep up with his speeding pace.

It was evident that Levi wanted to rush to the block, trying to escape the undesirable part of the town they shared. The flat block came into view quicker than either man expected. There wasn’t a key, or a lock of any kind, on the entrance to the building, which Erwin found unusual. But Levi didn’t seem to care as he nudged the door open with the toe of his shoe, holding it by his foot for Erwin to follow, trying not to touch a thing.

“The lifts are broke. We’ll have to take the stairs.” Levi commented as he wandered that way, stepping over a discarded empty packet of crisps on the way. “Sorry it’s disgusting down here.”

“It’s okay, Levi. You don’t have to keep checking things with me.” Erwin smiled kindly, stepping to join Levi, “So, which floor is your flat on?” he asked politely, trying not to show his wariness in his voice. The entrance was filthy: so much so he was surprised that Levi could even cope with it being in such a mess. But it would be a very large job for someone to tackle alone, so he wasn’t too surprised. Litter lined every corner of the stairs, stale blood on some steps rotting away, and a very faint scent of piss.

“Eleven” Levi commented, “but the floors aren’t big. It doesn’t take ages to get up them, anyway.”

“Eleven? That’s not so bad. It could be worse!” He joked, but Erwin kept close to Levi as they ascended the building, walking side-by-side on the stairs. Levi’s hands were still firmly in his pockets, and Erwin noted he seemed to be fiddling with something. But he brushed it aside, assuming it would just be a piece of rubbish or an old receipt. Or his phone, considering how he’d clung to it the other day in the café: a situation that was still dwelling on his mind, not that he’d want to admit that to Levi. Although, judging by the others’ attitude, it seemed that it might still be on his mind as well.

“It couldn’t get much worse. They’re disgusting. I hate living here. They shove everyone in here who hasn’t been lucky at life, I guess.” Levi shrugged, “half these flats are full of ex-criminals and shit. It’s not a great place to live.”

Erwin just nodded silently, unsure of what to say about that. He knew that Levi, Farlan, and Isabel didn’t come from the nicest part of town, but he never imagined it to be like this. It was exactly what he’d seen in the films about gangs, but much to his own naivety, he never imagined such places to exist. Especially places so utterly filthy, but of course he didn’t want to comment on it, wanted to be grateful that Levi had opened his heart out so much to allow Erwin to see such a private part of his life.

Soon enough, the journey up the stairs came to an end. Levi directed them both through another corridor, where the door slammed shut and alarmed a dog: growling and barking echoed from one of the flats, behind a thick door. Erwin found himself startled at the aggressive noise, whereas Levi ignored the creature’s clatters, leading Erwin to flat 149. But before unlocking his own front door, Levi turned his direction to a flat opposite and pointed at it, wanting to show Erwin everything he could think of.

“That’s Isa and Farlan’s flat, it’s a bit bigger than mine and a bit homier. You’ll have to go to theirs sometime, too. They have their own bedroom, it’s quite big.”

“That would be lovely.” Erwin smiled, slightly confused about the mention of a bedroom,  and Levi nodded back with a small smile himself, then directed his attention to his own front door.

Before entering Levi leant against the door, listening intently with furrowed brows. Erwin just watched, assuming that he was just checking that no one was in, which of course they weren’t, because Kenny was at the job centre. And as soon as Levi was happy that no one was sneaking about, the front door was unlocked with his key, and he led Erwin inside.

“Take your shoes off at the door, please.” Levi demanded politely, doing so himself having cleaned the flat thoroughly when he returned home earlier that week, since Kenny had left it in such a tip. The second Erwin was inside, Levi turned and locked the door, bolting it at the top and the bottom also. Extra precaution. Erwin tried not to let that worry him, not used to this kind of life. But he knew he was safe really, in Levi’s company.

Erwin slipped his shoes off and lined them against the wall, neatly, beside Levi’s, before the small man led them from the entrance and into the main room. The entire flat was the size of Erwin’s second living room. A small kitchenette lined the far-left wall, dotted with an old microwave and a travel kettle. Situated in the centre of that area was a square dining table with four mismatched seats surrounding it, and a bowl of fruit in the centre. Although the fruit was simply red apples.

Towards the right of the room was an old sofa, with a battered armchair beside it. An ashtray rested there, with a half drank beer on a side table. The TV was a small square one, looking as though it was from the nineties. Two doors were located around the room, dotted in different places, assumingly leading to each bedroom. Erwin frowned as he looked around, noticing a basket at the end of the sofa with a quilt inside and a pillow on top, and a small tower of plastic drawers beside.

“I know, it’s a shithole.” Levi sighed, walking to the sofa and taking a seat. “I try to keep it clean, but Kenny isn’t the tidiest bastard to live with. It’s nothing like your house.”

“No, it’s cosy, Levi. I like it. It’s very clean, too.” Erwin smiled warmly. Levi was right, it definitely was clean. But what else could be expected, from what Erwin had learnt to far? Levi clearly enjoyed cleaning, for reasons that Erwin didn’t want to ask about nor press on. Not yet, anyway. Levi could always tell him if he felt it necessary for their essay, or just if he felt comfortable talking about it with him.

Trying not to pay attention to the quilt and pillows, questions lacing his mind, Erwin took a seat beside Levi and smiled at him again. But Levi wasn’t looking at the blonde man, and instead was focussing on the kitchen area where a dirty plate, piled with pizza, was stowed on the side.

“Show me around then, Levi.” Erwin suggested, pulling the man away from his thoughts.

“There’s not much to show.” He noted how Levi seemed shallower, quieter than normal.

“Bathroom, perhaps? Bedrooms?”

Levi shrugged, “if you really wanna see then, yeah, sure.”

He stood from the sofa and Erwin repeated the action, as Levi walked them over to a door beside the kitchen first. Once he opened it, their bathroom was revealed: simply a shower, sink, and toilet. It was small: a little box bathroom, but it had all the necessities they’d need. Levi pointed this out, as he then took Erwin to the other side of the living room and opened the wooden door.

The room was dark and smelt stale. The bed was unkept, clothes scattered on the floor, dirty magazines thrown against the side of the bed. Erwin tried to focus on what was in there, but it was smoky. And clearly many cigarettes had been lit in here, butts dropped all over the floor, the smell intoxicating.

“Kenny’s room. I’m not supposed to go in.” Levi noted, as he quickly shut the door when Erwin was finished nosing. Suddenly, the rest of the flat felt a lot cleaner and smell a lot nicer, if that was even possible. Erwin was grateful that Levi did take such pride in cleaning, otherwise he couldn’t imagine the state the flat would be in with a guardian who didn’t care for property. His room was that disgusting.

“Where’s your room?” Erwin immediately thought, as Levi was just about to sit back down. The smaller boy sighed.

“Here. I sleep in here.”

“You don’t have a private room?” Erwin looked concerned, and he had every right to be. How could a teenage boy grow without having a place to escape? Kenny sounded as though he was hard to live with, and clearly their living quarters were both shared all the time. Even Erwin needed that escape from his parents’ sometimes, and he seemed to get on with them a lot better than Levi got on with Kenny.

“No. Kenny can’t afford to pay for a one bed, never mind a two. It’s fine. I don’t mind. I don’t sleep much anyway. And if I’m super tired, I can always go to Farlan and Isabel’s since they have somewhere comfier to sleep.”

Erwin nodded, sort of understandingly. But it didn’t feel right. “What’s their flat like?”

Levi shuffled back into the sofa a little more, crossing his legs and tucking his feet under his thighs. “It’s nice. A bit bigger than here, kitchen is blocked off by another wall. They both share a room but have separate beds. I usually sleep with Farlan when I’m there.”

Erwin’s eyes grew large, not quite believing what he was hearing. In front of Isabel, too? “Sleep with Farlan? So that rumour _is_ true?”

“Huh?” Levi looked, eyebrows furrowed, until he finally understood what Erwin was insinuating. “Oh my god, no!” He shook his head aggressively, “No way. Not Farlan, Jesus. We just _share_ the bed. Jesus Christ. What rumour is this, anyway?!”

“I just heard it once, I’m sorry for bringing it up, it was just the way you worded it,” Erwin looked bashful, “I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry for asking.”

Levi laughed under his breath, “It’s fine, don’t worry. I knew people spoke shit about us, but I didn’t know people thought that. I’d not heard that one yet.”

Erwin smiled weakly, “No, it didn’t last very long. I think I heard it when you first started with him, but then people must have realised you were just close friends when Isabel was with you two as well.” He paused for a moment, “So you just sleep on the sofa then, every night? Are you sure that’s okay with you? I mean you can come stay with me if you’d prefer, of course I wouldn’t mind at all -”

“Look,” Levi interrupted, growing agitated at concern. He was fine. He’d coped here for years, even when his mum was still around, and that wasn’t going to change now. “I’m fine, okay? If I hated the situation, I’d just leave. Let’s just do some work.”

“Okay,” Erwin continued, agreeing to change the conversation almost immediately, which Levi was grateful of. “So, what else could we add to the essay so far? Maybe a little about your family life?”

“It’s not very big. I have my Uncle Kenny, my mum died years ago. That’s that. And I _don't_ wanna talk about my mum. Or Kenny."

Erwin let out a small exhale of breath, understanding Levi's reluctance to talk, taken aback by his snappy attitude today, before suggesting “What about something exciting about you?”

“There’s nothing exciting about me, though.”

“I’m sure there is, Levi. You’re an interesting person.”

“Not really. I’m a bad person, if anything.” Levi shook his head a little.

“Now, I don’t believe that.” Erwin smiled, “But if we’re struggling for ideas, why don’t we just sit and chat for a bit? We’re far ahead on the work anyway, you’ve finished your part on me, so a little break is fine for a few minutes, especially since we’re seeing each other over the weekend too.”

Levi nodded in agreement, “That sounds good.” He paused for a moment, waiting for Erwin to spark conversation when memories of the other day dawned on him; he wanted to explain, to get the truth out. “Actually, Erwin…”

“Yeah?” The blonde man smiled at him warmly. Why did he always have to look so soft when it was just those two together?

Levi brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin between his knees. “I kinda owe you an apology, and an explanation, I guess. I shouldn’t have stormed out of the café the other day like that. I’m sorry. And I’m even more sorry for that damn drunk text.” When he finished his short speech, Levi drew his attention back to Erwin who was watching on with a gentle expression, as always.

“You owe me nothing, Levi. It’s fine, I completely understand. And for what it’s worth, we all promised to not tell a soul. The text, however, I won’t accept your apology for. Because that made my entire night.” Erwin laughed a little, but Levi’s mind was elsewhere.

“It’s not I’m ashamed of it.” Levi butted in quickly, “Just. Kenny can’t find out, y’know? He never even knew about Josef.”

Erwin went quiet for a second, and Levi watched on. The taller of the two was clearly trying to think of a way to approach the question about the ex, and Levi could sense this. So instead of making Erwin wait awkwardly whilst thinking of the politest way to word it, the smaller took the lead and explained with a heavy sigh.

“Josef wasn’t good for me. In fact, he was a dick. And now he keeps texting me and calling me because he claims he’s worried after what happened with Starr, but it’s not true. He’s just trying to fix me again and I just can’t deal with that.”

Erwin furrowed his brows, devoting himself to what Levi was about to say. “How did you meet each other? Does he go to our school?”

Levi scoffed. “No, he’s older, you could say.” He sighed again, “We met on a night out, not that I was supposed to be there. But when you’re out with Kenny no one really asks for ID. I was just seventeen. He’d made me come with him to get him some stuff, snuck me in. I got bored and fucked off, which is when Josef served me at the bar. Stuff escalated quickly, I guess.

“Next thing I knew he was trying to see me daily, and at first it’s exciting, but god he was needy. Always needed me to tell him I liked him and shit, and I can’t be doing with that. Farlan _hated_ him. I finally got to see why by the end of it, we got into a huge fight and I broke his nose. Safe to say we didn’t speak again after that.”

“You broke his nose?” Erwin looked shocked, “Why did you get into a fight?”

Levi shook his head, a fake smile on his face, bitter. “He tried to drag me into his car and take me away, wanting to get me out of living with Kenny, take me away from Farlan and Isa. The only way I could defend myself from being kidnapped was to fight.”

“Oh my gosh!” Erwin exclaimed, “That’s terrible, Levi. I’m so glad he didn’t kidnap you!”

“Yeah?” Levi smirked a little, trying to lighten the mood. He hated remembering his days with Josef, what happened between them. Anything to distract him was a good thing, even if it was embarrassingly flirting. Not that Erwin noticed the hint, of course.

“Well, of course. That would be awful. If he contacts you again, make sure to just block his number, get him out of your life completely. I can’t believe he did that to you! I assume neither of you pressed charges?”

“No, we didn’t. He’d have got in a damn lot more trouble than me anyway, considering it was almost a kidnapping. And serving someone alcohol under eighteen” Levi paused, “It just sucks, he was my first boyfriend and he ended up like that. I hope my next one isn’t a dick.”

“I’m sure he won’t be, you’ll find someone right. Definitely. It just takes time, I suppose. I mean I’ve never had a boyfriend before, just waiting for the right person to come along.” Levi swore he could see a small undertone of redness under Erwin’s eyes, not that he’d draw attention to it or comment on it, but the air suddenly had grown tense.

“You’ve never had a boyfriend? Do you like anyone? I highly doubt anyone would turn you down, blondie.” Levi laughed under his breath in a kind tone, and Erwin responded with a cheeky smile.

“I do like someone. It just seems harder than I thought to actually date. I mean I’m confident, I can speak in public. But I’m terrible at all… this.” Erwin waved his hands around in an exasperated movement, causing Levi to laugh a little.

“All this?” Levi teased, not sure where this confidence had just sparked from.

“Yeah, this. You know, oh no. Don’t make me say it, Levi.” Erwin looked humiliated, “Oh no, I’ve made this so awkward now. I’m sorry. You probably don’t even feel the same way about me, I didn’t mean to just announce it, I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me –”

The blonde felt lips crashing into his just a second later, his eyes still wide open in shock until he felt comfortable enough to close them. The kiss was at an awkward angle, noses squished together slightly; but it felt perfect to both of them. Pulling away to a likable position, their lips locked once again, drawing each other away from reality and into that moment completely.

Erwin’s lips were softer than Levi expected, his cheeks warm but his nose cold against his face. But he tasted so good, a subtleness of mint underneath his breath. Levi leant over more, opening his mouth slightly, inviting Erwin in. And of course, the blonde obliged, wrapping a protective arm around Levi’s back and pulling him closer. Levi pushed a hand through Erwin’s hair, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss.

They were truly lost in each other, after only seconds.

Then the lock in the door sounded, but the two were too carried away to notice it. That was until a booming voice shook through the flat, and Levi’s eyes grew startled. Erwin looked on flushed, almost able to hear Levi’s heartbeat in his chest.

* * *

 

“Erwin, get in the bathroom.” Levi snarled out, pushing himself away from the boy beside him, panic laced in his voice “quickly. Fucking quick. Lock the door.”

Levi knew that voice. He knew when Kenny was angry, when something wasn’t good. He knew when everything was about to crumble.

“Levi-” Erwin tried to interject, but small hands were pushing him through the room and into the small bathroom quickly, the door sounded locked as Kenny burst through into the main room. Levi could smell the alcohol off his uncle from here, could see his wide eyes and bloody arm from where he was stood. This wasn’t going to be good. A smoky cigarette was hanging from Kenny’s mouth, a bottle of vodka in his hand.

“Levi” he slurred, “why the fuck ain’t you at school, kid?”

Levi swallowed loudly. He hated this man, so much. “We finished early.”

“I call bullshit,” his speech was slow, wobbly. But it was loud, and Levi knew Erwin would be able to hear everything, so tried to move them from near the bathroom door to Kenny’s bedroom in an attempt to keep the conversation away from his ears as much as possible. He didn’t want Erwin to hear this, not after something so special just happened. “Why ain’t you there?!”

“I said, Kenny. I finished early today.” Levi kept his voice calm, not wanting to aggravate anymore.

“Well, _kid_ , if you finished early ‘av you got my stuff?” Kenny wobbled around the flat, taking long drags of his cigarette as he did. Levi at this point was stood in front of the bedroom door, ready to dash in if necessary. If he had time.

“What stuff? You haven’t asked me yet.”

But Kenny seemed to have forgotten that fact entirely, slurring around. “Why isn’t it here now?!” Kenny rose his voice, walking straight to his nephew. “I fucking need it now!! I need it!”

“I’ll get it tonight, I promise.” Levi said through gritted teeth, just wanting to stop him, but he was worrying. Even more so now Kenny was walking even closer to him, his shadow looming over Levi’s petite figure: a situation that always played out the same, that Levi never had an escape from. He tensed his entire body in an attempt to look tougher, appear stronger. And normally it would work, but against the man who taught him how to act himself, there was no chance.

Erwin would definitely be hearing this, Kenny was too loud for his own good, but Levi just hoped his stern voice had warned Erwin enough to not leave the bathroom. God knows what would happen if Kenny found out there was a stranger in his flat, especially when this doped up.

“If you’re leavin’ it so late, you little shit, I want double.” He spoke with such aggression that Levi stepped back once again.

“We don’t have the money for double.” Levi replied. They couldn’t even put the money together for the first dose, never mind more. Levi had already had to borrow from Farlan for the rent over the last few months, with the small sum of money left from his mum’s inheritance, not that there was much to begin with. He couldn’t ask his friend to give him money for his uncles’ drugs; and he definitely wouldn’t be asking Erwin.

“Fucking steal it then, you shit! I taught you, didn’t I?! Be fucking _grateful_ I taught you.” Kenny’s words were growing sharper. Levi stepped his back into the door as his uncle grabbed Levi by his cheeks and pulled his face up to make eye contact. “Be fucking grateful, bastard.”

“I can’t steal it! You know who you’re sending me too, he’ll fucking kill me, Kenny.” Levi felt his eyes water slightly at the harsh grip on his face, but Kenny threw his head back and released the hold a second after, causing the boy to bash his head on the wall behind him. But Levi didn’t take his eyes off his uncle once; not even as Kenny snatched his wrist and held it tightly to stop him from trying to duck into the bedroom.

“Maybe you’d be better off killed, then you’d stop mopin’ around my house like the little orphan shit you are.” Kenny twisted Levi’s wrist around, but the smaller man tried not to let it show that it was painful, that it bothered him. He didn’t want Kenny to know: he didn’t want to give that pleasure to Kenny. When he was high there was nothing more the old man liked to do than fight and inflict pain; and seeing it would spur him on even more. “You should be fuckin’ grateful I took you in.”

“Yes, Kenny, so grateful.” Levi said, not intending it to sound as sarcastic as it did, but clearly the tone bothered Kenny despite his very drunken state. The cigarette was pulled from his mouth by his free hand, throwing the bottle of vodka onto the floor harshly, spilling the spirit everywhere on the freshly cleaned carpet.

“I’ll show you how grateful you should be.” Kenny hissed, voice sobering immediately as the cherry of the burning cigarette was placed in the centre of Levi’s forearm, his shirt shoved back harshly by the fingers that didn’t have the cancerous stick laced between them.

He tried not to let out a scream, biting his lip between his teeth so hard he felt slits of blood. He couldn’t make a noise, not with Erwin being there. He couldn’t let the guest know what happened behind closed doors. So, he bared it, closing his mind off as the cigarette was pulled away and a harsh slap hit the side of Levi’s cheek, causing his head to snap sideways in an aggressive manner.

“I can’t fuckin’ look at you now. I’m off back out. Get my _fucking drugs_ tonight, or don’t bother coming back at all.” Voice laced with anger, Kenny managed to not slur his words as much as before. Levi looked on at his uncle, nodding a small response to him as Kenny turned on his heel as though nothing had happened, and trod through the rest of the flat, slamming the door shut as he went, so much so that the walls almost shook.

The old man didn’t even bother to lock the doors nor the bolts behind him, but Levi hadn’t the energy to get up, and let his limp body slide to the floor as he pulled his sleeve over his arm, hiding what had just happened, alongside the other starry dots.

* * *

 

Erwin waited with bated breath to leave the bathroom, even after he heard the door sound, even after their conversation became muted. He was scared, he’d admit it, and didn’t want to get Levi in even more bother by sneaking out of the bathroom and revealing himself. But once the banging noises had stopped, and he was certain the coast was clear, Erwin let himself from the bathroom, noticing immediately that Levi was curled on the floor, hands locked through his hair.

“Levi?” His voice didn’t hide the panic, as he dashed towards his new friend and crouched before him, the smaller man lowering his arms and looking up at the voice coming towards him. “Levi, are you okay?”

“Fine.” Levi mumbled, forcing himself to stand, not wanting to cause anymore worry. “I’m fine. You need to leave now.”

“I can’t leave now, Levi. You know I can’t. What if he came back?” Erwin sighed, “I heard things, Levi. I don’t want to leave you here alone when he’s been like that with you.”

“Then I’d deal with it like I dealt with it then.” Levi straightened his posture against the wall, turning his nose up as his foot stood in the spilt drink. “I need to clean this up.”

“But, Levi,” Erwin tried to remain calm, standing beside Levi and looking over him with kind eyes, “Please just listen. He’s going to get you in so much trouble, stealing drugs and things. Drug dealers are scary people. I don’t want something to happen to you like what happened to Farlan last time you said you were doing a favour for Kenny.” He paused, realisation coming to him, “Wait, was it drugs then too?”

A harsh laugh escaped Levi’s mouth, “Obviously. You think I don’t know that? That drug dealers are _bad people_? Who do you fucking think you are, Erwin Smith? Forcing your way into my life, acting like you fucking know me. Well, you don’t! You don’t know a thing about me, or my family life, or anything! Just leave!”

“Levi –”

But Levi didn’t listen. “You’re like fucking Josef! Why does everyone want to fix me, help me?! I’m fucking fine! You need to get out of here in case he comes back.” Frantically, Levi began to dash around the room, grabbing the few things of Erwin’s that were still on the sofa, before thrusting them into the arms of the blonde boy. But Erwin didn’t take them, just stood firm and tall, ignoring Levi’s reaction completely. Ignoring the fact that he compared him to Josef, knowing that he was just saying it out of spite and concern.

“I will not leave you, Levi.” Erwin reached and tentatively placed a hand on Levi’s back, “I’m not going to let you get hurt.”

“You have to. I don’t want you to get dragged into this mess.” Levi kept his voice low, quiet, panting out of the exertion of dashing around so much. He couldn’t hurt somebody else, the way that Kenny had hurt Isabel and Farlan over the years too. And they were used to Kenny, they were used to this lifestyle. Erwin wasn’t, and Levi didn’t want to be the cause of Erwin’s demise.

“Please, Levi. I want to help, I don’t want to fix you or take you away. I just want to make sure that you’re safe, that’s all.” Levi looked up at Erwin finally then, and Erwin could see the sadness laced behind his eyes. “You’re not dragging me into anything, look, I’ll give you the money, so you don’t have to steal at least.”

“I am not taking money from you for Kenny’s drugs.”

“Take it, Levi, please. Take it from me. I’m giving you it, I’d rather see you safe than throwing you into that. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I could have helped but didn’t.” Erwin finally accepted the items from Levi’s grasp, and threw them back over to the sofa. “He’s not going to come home for a while now, by the sounds of it. How about we clean this up, then we can go for a walk somewhere and get you some fresh air?”

Levi stood, not moving.

“You can treat me to that coffee you said, and we can take them to the park, or we can sit in the café itself. Or we could even go back to mine, my mother can cook us some tea and you can stay for as long as you wanted.”

“I have to go out for Kenny tonight.” Levi mumbled in response. “I need to go and tell Farlan and Isabel.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Erwin responded calmly, “We’ll do that. We’ll get this tidied, go and tell them, then you can decide where we go after. Does that sound okay?”

Levi nodded slowly at that, not wanting to speak any more than he already had. Too much had been revealed to Erwin in such a short space of time; he didn’t want this when he invited the boy to his flat, he didn’t want anyone to know about the real Kenny, but it was too late now. Without making a sound, the cleaning cupboard from under the sink was opened, and Levi pulled out the box of supplies. Erwin watched on as the smaller carried them back to the spill on the floor, bent down, and started scrubbing.

After a second of watching, Erwin decided to help, perching himself beside Levi and taking his own wipes from the box, working on the alcohol on the floor. Long after it was cleaned, Levi carried on scrubbing: but Erwin didn’t comment, simply let the boy do what he needed to do. And if that was to scrub until his hands looked sore and red raw, then that’s what Erwin would allow for now.

When it was finally cleaned up to Levi’s standard, the two stood from the floor and gathered things they needed, before locking up and letting out a deep sigh, approaching the flat door opposite. 

* * *

 

The time had passed on so much that it was certain the other two will have finished their own classes for the day and would definitely be home. Judging by the laughter coming from inside the flat, Levi and Erwin were both certain that the Farlan and Isabel were in there. With a small knock, the door was opened and the two were welcomed inside, surprise laced on Isabel and Farlan’s faces when they saw who was beside Levi.

“Hey big bro, Erwin!” Isabel said, excitedly, as she moved over for the other two to enter the flat. With their own greetings, shoes were slipped off at the entrance and Levi corrected his persona from how he had been less than five minutes ago.

Erwin noted it was almost like a different person had stepped into that flat; Levi dropping his previous stoniness and transforming back to his normal self when around them, as though Kenny hadn’t come home and threatened him to get drugs for him; as though that argument hadn’t happened. He assumed it was because he wouldn’t want his best friends to worry, which made Erwin evermore concerned if his friends didn’t know how aggressive Kenny could become.

“What are you both doing here?” Farlan questioned as they followed him to the living area, taking a seat on the sofa. Levi was right about the flat: it was a lot larger than his own, and definitely did have that homely touch to it, just as Erwin had expected it after what his friend had previously said. Family portraits on the walls, a dining table set for three, and a comfortable atmosphere the second you walked in.

“Working on our project,” Levi began, “We’re off to Erwin’s now. But first I need to ask you both a favour.” Levi sighed, he hated expecting this from his friends, knowing how they’d just accept it without a heartbeat or second thought, “Kenny came home just then. He wants us to go steal him drugs tonight, he hasn’t given me any money for them.”

“Wait, Kenny came home?” Farlan raised his voice slightly, and Isabel looked over Levi concerned, suddenly noticing how his cheek was red and he looked less like himself; but only she’d notice something as small as that, because for the most part, he was acting like a normal version of Levi, and considering how both men had been acting around one another recently, it definitely could be Levi blushing. Not that he was exactly known for that bashful behaviour, though. “What, was Erwin was there with Kenny too?”

“It’s fine.” Levi butted in, “I hid Erwin in the shitter.” He noticed all three pairs of eyes looking over him once again and snapped, “I’m _fine_.”

Isabel chipped in, noting how much her friend wanted to change the conversation. Clearly understanding that Erwin didn’t know what Kenny was actually like; you can’t see what goes on when you’re hidden behind a closed door, could only hear muffled shouting. “Of course we’ll help you out tonight, big bro. Just text us the time and place and we’ll be there!”

Levi nodded gratefully, reluctantly, “Thanks, you two.” He didn’t want to bring them; especially this time. Because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kenny would be sending him to the one person he needed to so desperately avoid; the one place he didn’t want to bring Farlan back to. But he couldn’t get out of it today, not when Kenny was like he was. If he grew so angry about simply having Levi home early from school, he couldn’t imagine how much worse he’d be if Levi refused to do his favours.

Erwin could almost sense Levi’s worry about the situation, standing closer to him as if to give him support. But Levi didn’t even budge or learn into the touch. He just stood there as Erwin watched on, unsure of what to do or say.

“Why hasn’t Kenny left you any money?” Farlan questioned, nervously. At this point, noticing how he probably wasn’t helping Levi at all, standing over him, Erwin allowed himself to sit beside the worrying man on the sofa. He knew that Levi wasn’t going to accept the money he offered him, even after what he’d said. And he couldn’t expect him to, completely understanding why the dark-haired boy wouldn’t want to, even if that did upset him that he couldn’t help get him out of trouble. Nonetheless, Erwin didn’t want to bring it up again, already gaining enough trust from Levi: he didn’t want to test that, and inevitably push him away.

Levi shrugged. “No reason. It’s fine, though. You two can be on watch and I’ll deal with it. But, can we talk later about it some more? We need to get off in a minute.” He looked back over his friends, “And can I grab a quick drink before we leave? I’m so fucking thirsty now.” Levi directed his attention to Erwin before going to the kitchen, “You want one?”

“No, no thank you.” Erwin smiled, and Levi nodded in response, heading off to the kitchen. Isabel chased behind him.

* * *

 

“What happened, big bro? Something clearly happened when Kenny came home.” She stood at the entrance to the separate room, Levi leaning over the sink and watching the water fill the empty glass, before lifting it to his mouth and gulping down the liquid quickly.

“Nothing, Isa. I’ve already said.” He washed the cup up before placing it on the drying rack, turning to face the red head who was stood by the door frame, arms crossed tightly and a firm expression on her face. He definitely wouldn’t be able to get out of this one; she was too smart for her own good sometimes.

“I’m not stupid, Levi. You tell me right now what happened.” She snapped, and Levi looked taken aback. She never called Levi by his proper name like that, not unless she was talking about him or joking around that he was in trouble. It was always his nickname; had been since they first met. Which made Levi come to terms with the severity of the situation.

He sighed, leaning his form against the counter. Understanding that he was about the open up, Isabel came into the room fully, closing the kitchen door behind her to keep Erwin and Farlan from the truth, knowing how much Farlan worries about Levi and Kenny, understanding how Levi wouldn’t want Erwin to know just yet.

“He was high. High as a shitting kite.” Levi mumbled out, “Smashing his way in, so I panicked and locked Erwin in the bathroom. Kenny was getting on that I’d skived school and not got his drugs, but he never fucking asked me about them in the first place, so obviously he got super pissed off at me.” He sighed again.

Isabel came to stand beside Levi, looking up at him with worrying eyes. She was one of the only people who ever needed to look up at Levi, considering his small height. Her own petite form made her more endearing. “Did he hurt you again?” She asked, voice soft and quiet, as though she didn’t even dare ask.

“Not badly, Isa. Don’t worry, it wasn’t something I couldn’t deal with.” Levi nodded, confirming it to himself. He could deal with it: he’d dealt with it most of his life. “He’s not always like that, just when he’s pissed up.”

At this point the redhead didn’t even want to make eye contact with Levi, which he was grateful of. He knew she was close to crying, and he didn’t ever want to make his friends that upset. But her own emotions didn’t stop the conversation: she wanted to make sure he was truly okay, safe. “What did he do, big bro?”

Levi look a deep breath and pulled his sleeve up only slightly, displaying the red and swelling dot brighter than the rest. Isabel just looked over it, allowing a small tear to slip down her cheek which she swatted away almost immediately. “I don’t want to keep asking, but please move in with us. Kenny can’t do that to you here.”

“I’d love to, Isabel. But he’ll come for me and you know he will. I’ve promised it to you before and I’ll promise again, but I will just leave if it gets so much I can’t handle it, okay? I promise.”

Faintly, Isabel nodded in response, before wrapping her arms around Levi’s stomach and pulling him in for a hug. An action that Levi didn’t often return, but today he did: he wrapped his own arms tightly around his little sister, letting her get out her feelings, helping her to feel calm once again. When she pulled away, a small apology was muttered but Levi brushed it off. He knew his friends worried, and he knew that he could handle it all fine but he didn’t want them to feel that way, so small signs of emotion were okay. Sometimes.

Trying to change the subject, Isabel finalised her tears by wiping her cheeks with her cuff and looked up again at Levi, “What are you and Erwin doing now then? Going to his house?”

“Seems like that’s the plan.” Levi replied.

“That’s exciting!” She tried to say with enthusiasm, “You can tell us all about it tonight after we’ve got back. You’ll come over after, won’t you? Another sleepover?”

Subtly, Levi smiled. “We’ll see, but probably. I best be getting off with Erwin now anyway, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, big bro. But…” She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, “Just know you mean the world to me.”

He squeezed back softly, “I know Isa. And you to me, too.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support on this fic so far!

When Levi and Isabel left the kitchen, pulling themselves back together, Erwin and Farlan were found on the sofa in deep conversation, chatting away about school and Erwin's help with Farlan's university applications. He felt bad to pull the two blondes away from their chatter, but Levi wanted to get out of the flat block whilst he could; get some fresh air and prepare for what was happening that night. Erwin understood, standing up and saying his farewells as Levi headed to the door and waited impatiently. 

With a thank you and a swift goodbye, the two descended down the stairs from the flat and began to wander, ready to get some fresh air and move on from what just happened, or so Levi hoped. Although it didn't seem like Farlan and Isabel were as willing or ready to forget what had just happened, the latter sitting beside Farlan on the sofa, worrying on her bottom lip. A clear sign that Farlan knew indicated that someone troubling was bothering at her, and he could guess what it was.

“Isabel, what’s wrong?” Farlan asked, opening the floor for conversation. He lowered his eyebrows into a concerned stance, as Isabel began to play with the hem of her top. Another sign that something was going on that she was opening up about instantly. Although she did try to cover it up instinctively, turning her once almost teary-eyes into a large grin, facing Farlan and smiling with as must joy as she could muster. 

“Nothing! It was just a surprise to see Erwin too, that’s all!” She didn't stop her smile through the whole sentence, and it stayed strong when she reached the end. But Farlan could see the red rims around her eyes, the puffing of her cheeks, the wetness of her chin. She never did a good job at finding her emotions, which he was thankful for. Least she wouldn't keep it all bottled inside for too long.

“Yeah, it was a surprise to see Erwin." He agreed before continuing to pry, "But more importantly, what were you and Levi talking about? And why have you been crying?”

Isabel sighed loudly, her cover blown. She couldn't be bothered arguing or keeping it from Farlan, because she knew he'd bug her all night about it, and honestly it just wasn't worth it. Because he'd just do the same to Levi until one of them opened up. “Damn, I promised big bro I wouldn’t say anything,” She wined, pulling nervously on one of her pigtails, letting her false facade fall.

“You know me, I won’t bring it up with him if you just tell me the truth and be honest. I just like to know what’s going on with our friend, so please, please tell me, Isabel. If he’s in danger, we’ll have to keep a closer eye on him. He won’t come for our help and you know he won’t.” He paused, "Plus if he needs us tonight, surely it's best we're all on the same page, right?"

Her lip wobbled slightly again, before gaining composure and almost snapping the truth out. “He hurt Levi _again_. He turned up high and burnt him with a cigarette. Again! He shouldn’t be there. Levi should be here, with us, where we're safe. What if tonight falls through, then what?!”

Farlan looked down at his fingers, paying attention to them as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. He never knew how to deal with Kenny and his way of behaving with Levi; sometimes Levi was the greatest nephew ever, Kenny loving him and begging for him, other times he was nothing but a punchbag. And that’s something that, over the years, Farlan and Isabel have had to watch and not do anything about. Not because they didn’t want to help, but because Levi didn’t _let_ them help. And there was no way of crossing Kenny, either, unless they had a death wish.

Hearing Isabel’s sniffles beside him, Farlan shuffled close to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, calming her down. “Then we'll be there for him as we always are, alright?" He spoke calmly, softly. And he felt her relax slightly in his hold, "It’ll be okay, Isabel. He knows we’re there. He has Erwin now too.” He paused, reality dawning on him. “Shit, did Erwin see it?”

Isabel shook her head violently. “No, he didn’t say so. He didn't even see Kenny.”

“Okay, okay good.” Farlan breathed out, “We’ll watch over Levi tonight, we’ll make sure to get him home to Kenny to look at the situation. We won’t leave him, okay? If Kenny is still like that tonight we'll force him to come home with us, even if he doesn't want to. At least he'll be safe here. Don’t worry, Isabel, Levi's strong.”

Farlan repeated the message numerous times, with the cover of wanting to protect Isabel and make sure she was alright. The truth of the matter was that Farlan couldn’t deal with it, either. Levi was strong, sure, but no matter how strong someone is there would always be a point that they couldn’t hold it together anymore. And he didn’t want that to be the case for Levi. They needed to be there for him. No matter what Kenny threw at him, they promised support. They couldn't leave Levi alone with that creep. They'd take him under their wing and look out for him, even when he pushed them away.

That’s what families do.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to go now, Levi?” Erwin asked for the tenth time since approaching the front door, Levi getting his shoes from the cupboard and sitting on the chair, ready to put them back on. He was trying to keep calm knowing what was about to endure that evening, but didn't want Erwin to worry anymore. He'd looked out for him enough that day as it was. It was amazing, considering, that they had been through so much together in such a short space of time. Levi rarely trusted people, opened up to them, but there was something so different about Erwin. But that didn't mean he'd admit his fears to him just yet.

Leaving the flats earlier, they both decided to head for a silent walk in the park rather than going inside anywhere. It was clear that Levi didn't really want to talk much, and Erwin appreciated the comfortable silence and just pointed out small things on their walk, giving historical facts about some others, causing Levi to even laugh slightly when he impersonated a story between the ducks on the pond. Eventually, the evening grew cold and they both decided they were cold and hungry, heading back to the Smith's for some hot food.

Carol had cooked a fresh meal once again. A curry, laced with vegetables from their own allotment and homemade naan bread. Levi had never tasted anything quite like it before: it was utterly amazing, not too spicy, just comforting and warm. It was no wonder that Erwin was so brainy, considering this was his food fuel he received daily.

After dinner, Erwin asked Levi to stay over until he needed to head out later that night, and he agreed, not really wanting to head home and face Kenny until he'd got what his uncle wanted. So they went to his bedroom and set up the PS4 once again, since Levi enjoyed it so much last time. He was inevitably better, after a little practice, but still not good enough to defeat Erwin in the game, groaning as Erwin scored yet another goal against his team. 

Despite the fact he was loosing and doing terribly, something that would ordinarily bother him, Levi was just thankful for the distracted. They had opted to not talk about anything serious, not even the project, for the time-being. Levi seemed out of sorts after what happened with Kenny at home, and he wasn't comfortable in telling Erwin the truth about what he heard just yet. They also didn't want to talk about the kiss; the day had taken a turn for the worst, and that was something that was special. They wanted to talk about that when they were both in a better place, not worrying away. When Levi's mind wasn't distracted about the plans for the night, and Erwin wasn't worrying about Levi's home life and where he was going that night. 

So instead they agreed to spend the day together tomorrow, rather than just an hour or so. Erwin had persuaded Levi around once again with promises of a day of films and popcorn, with more home cooking from his mother. That was definitely enough to convince the smaller man; gave him something to look forward to, to take his mind of his uncle. A motivation for the night ahead. 

“I said ages ago, I’m fine, Erwin.” Levi repeated, sighing through the sentence. He was sure he was okay. Well, as okay as he could be considering the address that Kenny had texted him earlier of the location of the drugs, with the name displayed harshly at the top. He wouldn’t be _absolutely_ okay until this night was over. But Erwin couldn't know that, he'd just worry. “I’ll be back tomorrow, anyway.”

Erwin nodded, coming into the porch area and pulling the door into the hallway shut so it was just him and Levi, in case his parents were eavesdropping. “That’s true. Come early, we’ll have breakfast together. We could even have pancakes if you want them. I’ll cook! And we have maple syrup and fruits and chocolate sauce.” Erwin getting lost in his own imagination about breakfast.

Levi stood up straight after finally fastening the laces on his boots. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” He smirked, “I’ll text you when I’m coming.”

“And when you’re home tonight?”

“And when I’m home tonight. I didn’t expect you to be so shitting clingy, Smith.” He joked, before his phone buzzed with Isabel ringing him. “I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for, you know, letting me stay here and stuff.”

“Sure, Levi. Don't thank me though, I like having you around. And be safe tonight.” Erwin smiled, before leaning in close and wrapping an arm around the smaller boy, who at first didn’t really know what to do. Although, after a second of embracing Erwin’s scent, Levi allowed himself to hold the blonde back for another moment, before taking a deep breath and leaving the house, not looking back as he brought his phone to his ear, answering the ringing. 

Levi had texted the address to his friends earlier, and they agreed to meet on the corner at the entrance of Erwin's estate, since the place that Kenny had sent them to that evening had a similar address to that of the blonde. Originally, this was a place that Levi had never had reason to come into in his entire life, considering how different it was from his own normal. But now, after eighteen years of living in the city, he had finally become a regular visitor. Not that he was complaining about the home he was used to attending at this point, admittedly enjoying Erwin's establishment, however the place they were going tonight was not favourable. He'd feel ten times better going to a club again.

“This seems an odd place for us, don’t you think?” Farlan said as a way of a greeting, approaching Levi who was leaning against the wall, taking a few drags of a freshly lit cigarette. Anything to calm his nerves right now would be greatly appreciated, to say the least. But now they were here he had to keep his cool, wanted them to feel relaxed about the plan. It was the biggest thing they'll have attempted up to this point. He pulled his body away from the wall and stood straight to face his friends.

“Yeah, I know.” Levi replied, “There’s a bush around the corner where we’ll hide our coats and shit for now, we can get them on the way home. Shouldn’t take long tonight, in and out.”

Farlan nodded relieved that Levi didn't think it would take much time, “I haven't got mine, but Isabel brought her bag. What does he actually want us to get? And where even is it we’re going?” The nervous undertone of Farlan’s voice was present, shaking no matter how much he tried to hide it. Isabel too seemed unusually quiet, considering how excited she usually got about missions. Her face slightly buried under the collar of her coat, which was zipped right to the top, making her look even smaller than usual.

Levi sighed. “We’re off to Starr’s house, in there.” He nodded his head to the estate, “Just find what we can grab and go. Kenny has no money, so we have to take the shit, alright? If you two aren’t up for it though, don’t worry, it's a huge fucking ask -”

“We’re up for it!” Isabel interrupted, before sliding her bag onto the floor and removing her pink coat, placing the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders once again. “Let’s go hide our things and get this over with. Then maybe, if it's early, we can spend the rest of the night together.” She smiled promisingly, having her own motivations to get through the task at hand.

The two men nodded, Levi finally finishing his cigarette. The cherry was stubbed against the wall, and the bud placed in his pocket to bin later. He didn’t want to litter, nor leave any traces of who was here and where they’d been. Especially so close to Erwin’s; he didn’t want word to spread about thieves sneaking into his estate, followed by DNA evidence of him. Although that was unlikely, no chances were to be taken. He didn't want to ruin his closeness with the new boy in his life for the sake of his uncle.

As Levi had said, there was a thick bush at the entrance to Bluebell Woods, a small forest located around the back of the estate, where things that weren’t needed were quickly hidden. Farlan and Isabel put their coats under there first, followed by Levi placing his back on top: he still hadn't unpacked it from school that day, so didn't want to be carrying around his school things when he might need to move quickly. The leaves were pulled over to hide the belongings quickly, as though the bush had never been touched. Relieved with their work, Levi instructed his friends to check for loose threads on their clothes so no evidence could drop off onto the floor.

Black globes were handed out, alongside a knife for each of his friends, who all tucked it into their belt buckle in the way that Levi always did. Least with gloves on no fingerprints could be left, should Starr want an investigation into the theft after. Although that would be pretty awkward, considering they're stealing illegal contraband anyway. With a look of determination, the three finally headed towards the estate, ready to begin their mission, if it could be called that.

 

Checking over the text from Kenny once more, Levi noted how the estate was one across from Erwin’s: the larger estates been a lot smaller in size compared to his own. They were all practically a street, with as few as ten large houses located on them. Erwin's own estate seemed a little fancier than the one they'd be going into, meaning that, thankfully, the area wasn't guarded by a gate in the same the Smith's was. They managed to just walk up the main road casually as though they were meant to be cutting through, in search of the address that they had been sent to.

Starr's own home was a place that Levi had never wanted to attend in his life; he had hoped it would never grow so serious he'd be sent there, and ultimately he never would really dare to attend. But after the hellish day, there was no way Levi was even attempting to negotiate his way out of this with Kenny. He’d end up dead for all he could tell, and he didn’t want to leave Farlan and Isabel with that mess to deal with. So he did what he always did; gritted his teeth and bared it. Anything to look out for them two, after all.

At first, the three were surprised that a man such as Starr could afford to live in such a lavish area, his own roots stemming back to the location they resided in. However, after considering the amount of sex clubs and properties he owned, alongside the workers of those industries and his own drug dealing on the side, the surprise quickly vanished. There was a hell of a lot of money in dealing illegal drugs, alongside selling sex: if you could handle both without being caught, then you were in the big bucks. And so far, Starr seemed pretty damn good at avoiding the legal authorities, much to everyone's surprise. He was notorious for what he did.

 

Without letting their minds get too caught up in the man himself, the address came into view. The three stopped immediately, walking away from the nearby streetlight and crouching below the wall to take in what they could, despite the darkness enveloping the houses. After their eyes became adjusted to the light, they looked over the property before them.

The home itself was anything but a representation of the man they were dealing with. Clean, white walls lined the outside of the building, the garden delicately decorated with dotted flowers, shaped bushes, and a gravelled path leading alongside a pond to the front door: which in itself, was just as grand. It had two doors, painted black with an excessive knocker at the front of it. Above the entrance was a discreetly hidden security camera, which Levi noticed almost immediately, pointing it out to his friends as they peeked over the garden wall. He'd recognise that type of camera anywhere, breaking into places that used them so often. And alongside a camera like that usually came a good security system.

“We’ll have to find another entrance,” Levi suggested through a whisper, “I think I might know a way.”

Without questioning their leader, Levi guided his friends to the back of the house, crouching down low as they walked in case of another cameras which could be hidden. He remembered the first time he attended Erwin's house, the man pointing out that you could sneak into the estates through the back garden since they weren't walled off or guarded. Hoping that due to their similar location, Starr's house would have a back entrance to the house too. Sneaking into the garden shouldn't be too hard, anyway.

Creeping around the back of the house proved easy: there were no automated lights nor cameras along the side wall, thankfully. But no risks were taken as they stopped religiously, scanning their surroundings to check for movement from other houses, or noises from around the residence they were at. Feeling relatively safe about entering, Levi crept through into the back first, sneaking through a small gap in the bushes. Isabel and Farlan followed through closely behind, keeping as quiet as they could, practically tip-toeing. It all seemed to be going well enough so far though, no one in the estate seemed to sense visitors creeping about.

Thankfully, everyone was sensible enough to be dressed in a full black outfit, Levi opting to leave his school blazer in his bag which he didn’t change out of before leaving earlier. Erwin had lent him a cardigan he owned, and despite it being large on him, Levi felt somewhat safe protected by such a now familiar scent, the black swallowing him up. Isabel and Farlan both opted to not comment on the size of the clothing on his body, simply relieved that he had chance to wear something appropriate. Although Farlan did pack some emergency clothes instead, shoving a t-shirt in his pocket of his coat, since he knew his friend wouldn't be going home before this evening. He was glad that Erwin seemed to be so understanding and unquestioning of what they got up to.

Due to the outerwear, they managed to merge into the night time setting of the garden. Keeping low and close to the wall, everyone looked to check for lights inside the home, but the whole building appeared to be asleep. Levi couldn’t believe their luck with the entire thing so far: Starr might not even be home, which would be the ultimate miracle: they could take what they wanted without any risks, get home quickly. The worst thing they'd ever been sent to do would be over within minutes.

Wordlessly, Levi directed his friends with his hand as they began to feel around the ridges of the windows, feeling if one had leverage and was left unlocked. There was no chance the smaller man would dare risk the back door, assuming that it would have a security system in place. Windows seemed like the safest option to go for. Although, it didn't seem that promising as the kitchen windows remained sealed shut, as did the drawing room. After a few minutes of searching, Farlan eventually found an entrance. The small, upper window that fell into the dining room.

With a silent nod, everyone began to ascend into the room. Isabel first, resting her foot neatly on Farlan’s knee as Levi guided her body up, slipping through the window and landing soundlessly onto the floor. Farlan went next, as Levi too guided him up, and followed through after using the window ledge to gain height, able to drop into the room too. Their movements were utterly mute, considering their previous experience with break-ins to shops, for example. So far, so good, Levi thought. Soon he'd be home and getting ready to spend the day at Erwin's tomorrow, the idea of pancakes making his tummy curl in excitement. But now was not the time to get distracted. He needed to focus. _Focus_.

Immediately upon landing, the three looked around quickly to take in surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was no noises coming from outside the shut door, and an alarm had yet to sound. The room itself was very old fashioned, which surprised the three. A grand fireplace was located in the centre, a family portrait painted above, and an eight-seater oak table displayed in the centre. A grandfather clock was to the right of the room, and old bookcase to the left, and the main sideboard against the central wall. Other than that, it was pretty bland. Very traditional.

“Kenny gave me no clues other than the office. Check drawers in here before we split up.” Levi whispered, and the two nodded, both shaking with nerves, thinking about what would happen if they were caught. Starr was one person they didn’t want to risk crossing, knowing the powers he had since they were in his house, assuming the kind of weapons he'd hide around his bedroom. But they wouldn’t bump into him; the house seemed quiet, as though no one was home. And considering it was a Friday night, he was likely to be running the club at this time anyway.

Isabel checked the sideboard’s right-hand drawer whilst Farlan checked the left, snatching whatever was inside, even if there was only one pill left in the baggy. Levi was thankful this was the room they landed in, presuming that drugs would often be used at dinner parties as ‘dessert’ of sorts. And they weren’t wrong: although it wasn’t exactly what Kenny would want, so far, it was better than nothing. Least they wouldn't be going home empty handed.

Whilst those two emptied the drawers into pockets or bags, Levi peeked through the door to check the alarm system. It took a while to be able to see in such darkness, but the red light came into view not too long after searching: the alarm aimed toward the front door. So as long as they avoided the main entrance, they’d be okay. They could snitch and find the office, be out within ten minutes tops, Levi calculated. They'd just have to sneak back through this way to ensure the alarm system didn't sound on their escape. He checked around once more and noted there weren't security cameras on the inside of the house either; their identities remaining hidden. 

Closing the door silently, Levi turned so he could speak to his friends in a hushed tone once again, whilst they were both finalising what they found and closing the doors shut.

“Okay. We won’t split, I don’t think,” He began, gulping slightly at the nerves before steading himself, “I guess his office is upstairs. We need to sneak up quickly. Stay to the left side of the staircase, take two stairs at a time.”

Farlan nodded, whispering in response, “If we take steps at the same time too, hopefully it won’t be as loud.”

“Right.” Levi answered, “You both ready?”

“Yeah, big bro! Let’s go.” Isabel smiled, her voice a whisper, trying to keep brave about the whole situation. But images of Starr from last time flashed to the front of her mind; she couldn’t let him grab her friend like that again. Not this time. But she didn’t have time to dwell on worries, as Levi was opening the door and ready to walk through seconds later. She prepared herself for sneaking through the property, checked her knife was still located in her belt loops just in case.

In the centre of the hallway was another sideboard, which Levi searched through quickly, grabbing a few further things himself, hardly able to believe that Starr could be disorganised enough to keep his drugs scattered around the house in such a manner. Normally people would hide them. Although, he guessed, Starr mustn’t feel scared that anyone would even attempt to come to him at home. Considering how intimidating he was, Levi didn't blame him. He normally wouldn't come to the home address either, if he had the choice.

The stairs rounded the end of the hallway, the bottom three with a risk of setting the alarm off, the rim of the light displayed there. Noticing this, Levi stopped his friends from walking any further and directed them to climb over the bannister to the sixth step, avoiding any risk. He did the action first, waiting on the step as the other two made their way over. A lot smoother than expected. The alarm hadn’t set off; so they began their ascend of the stairs, stepping in synchronised movements, keeping as quiet as they could.

Despite the fact that the task wasn’t over yet, Levi couldn’t help the relief flooding through him as they rounded the top of the landing. They’d managed to get all this way, even get some drugs, without notifying anyone or setting any alarms off. It just seemed so lucky, so fortunate. Finally, something good was happening to them: they could pull this off, Kenny be thankful and happy when they returned. He could head to Erwin's, enjoy the day with him, his friends would be home safe too. Both Farlan and Isabel were heading to Mike's tomorrow; they could enjoy a peaceful weekend without worry. It was all going perfectly. _Perfectly_.

They barely had to search the rooms upstairs to find the office, much to everyones gratitude: nothing would be worse than accidentally opening the bedroom door, awakening Starr if he was actually in. But the Office door was left wide open; clearly displaying a large desk and cabinets lined behind it. It was the first room they spotted, and made a b-line immediately. Their pace picked up only slightly, footsteps remaining quiet, but an air of excitement about the fact they were almost finished lingered in the air. This is their final spot: the spot Kenny told them to aim for, and now they were here and nearly done. 

Creeping into the room, the door was pulled to in an attempt to muffle any further whispering, Levi getting the attention of the other two instantaneously. “Right. I’ll be fast, you two watch the door.” Levi instructed, the two nodding firmly and standing by the entrance, Levi dashing around silently, pulling out drawers, opening cupboards and cabinets, grabbing whatever he could. And damn, there was a lot. Way more than was kept in the club that time; way more than he actually expected. 

Excitement dawned on Levi when he thought how elated Kenny would be at this sum of drugs. There was enough that Kenny would leave him and his friends alone for the rest of the month, if not two. There was so much more than Kenny had asked him to get, but since he was here and it was so easy, nothing was going to stop Levi from filling his pockets with as much as he could take. He felt so relaxed about the whole situation now, shoving more and more bags into pockets, not paying attention to his surroundings anymore. Just thinking about how Kenny would react to seeing this.

He was so absorbed in the situation that he failed to notice there were two other connecting doors to the office when he scanned the room; one with was from the bedroom.

He was so distracted stuffing his pockets that he failed to notice the door opening as he crouched behind the desk, opening the final drawer.

He was so wrapped up in his own senses, as were Isabel and Farlan, that nobody was aware of the man entering the room.

The man holding the gun.

* * *

 

Starr snatched Levi by the collar of his shirt, yanking him violently away from the desk, and forcing him into a standing position. The whole movement happened so quickly that Levi didn't have time to react, reach for his own defence; his hands instinctively reaching up to loosen the material around his neck, causing him to splutter his breath. Shock grabbed Levi as he let a small squeal escape his mouth, before he began to squirm in the grasp that was holding him so tightly, trying anything to get his release. He moved his body aggressively until he felt the cold metal press against his temple, causing him to still completely.  _It can't be_ , he thought, _surely not..._  

Hearing the sound of their friend, Isabel and Farlan spun on their heels quickly, turning to face the scene unfolding before them. Levi practically hanging midair, Starr using all his strength to lift the boy up so he was barely stood on the tip of his shoes. Eyes grew wide in shock as they looked over at Levi who's face was losing colour in panic, his hands frantically tugging the collar away from his throat, tilting his neck back so it wasn't pressed against it so intensely. Neither knew what to say or how to react, just watching on in silence and worry for a few moments, until the reality of it all snatched Isabel back to reality. Gathering her wits, she stepped forward: ready to fight for Levi.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? A little rat back for more I take it? I didn't realise you liked me so much” Starr spat, ducking his head into the hollow of Levi’s neck to harshly splutter the worlds into his ear, spit slipping from his harsh tongue onto the boy in his grasp. Levi clenched his teeth, eyes darting between his friends – telling them to go, get out of here whilst they could, telling them that he'd be okay and to just _run_. But neither of them moved; they couldn't move. Their eyes stuck on the weapon that was pressed into the head of their best friend, their family member. The person they loved. “Kenny sent you again? He’s getting so pathetic, especially after the last visit. And to my own home? What were you thinking? You three surely can't be that dimwitted.”

“Let him go, Starr.” Isabel commanded, trying to keep her voice steady, eyes serious. She began to reach around her back for the knife that Levi had given her before, but the old man’s laughing pulled her away from that thought. It was harsh, shot right through her.

“’Let him go Starr, let him go oh myyyy',” He mocked in a high pitched voice, supposedly attempting to imitate Isabel. Badly. “Don’t worry. I won’t kill him just yet, now I want you all to empty your pockets and give me everything you stole. Then I’ll decide what happens to this little precious _boy_." He leaned his face close to Levi's again, who in turn moved his as far away as he could. "You two, go first then.”

Without allowing a second thought, Farlan reacted first. He was panicking, you could see it in his eyes, and would do whatever Starr asked at this point to save Levi. Despite hardly taking anything from downstairs other than a small handful of pills he threw everything from his pockets onto the floor before him in an attempt to get Levi back from the creep. Old lists, chewing gum wrappers, house keys, and whatever money he actually had scattered onto the firm wood floor. He didn't look at what he spilled out, just looked over at Levi with a worried expression.

Starr’s eager eyes watched on as Farlan frantically picked it all up and put it on the table beside Starr, taking what he owned back and just leaving the drugs, eyes on Levi the entire time: and the gun. He didn’t want to let his friend down, but the look in Levi’s eyes was one he’d never seen before. He was _terrified_. Farlan swallowed loudly.

Noticing the tension of Farlan’s shoulders, Isabel followed suit quickly after him. Her backpack was taken from her shoulders and unzipped, before she tipped the entire thing upside down and allowed the contents to scatter across the desk alongside the pills from Farlan: Levi and Starr behind the wooden barrier the whole time, watching on. Starr had allowed his arm to drop slightly lower at this point, giving Levi more passage to breathe, not that it helped much. The two watched on worried, trying to plan how to attack if they should, if they could even do anything considering that Starr could just shoot them down instantly.

The illegal substances emptied onto the table, alongside some of her own personal belongings like snack bars, and a few notebooks from school. Too scared to grab her own things back, too terrified by Starr, Isabel quickly rushed back to stand beside Farlan, her backpack remaining tightly in one hand, the other reaching around to find Farlan's, fingers intertwining behind their backs. Eyes both on Levi the entire time. He was pleading at them, trying to get them both to leave. But they were ignoring everything. They couldn't leave him here: they would stay with whatever it took, prepared to fight when the signal was given.

“Let him go, then. We’ve given everything we had back.” Farlan demanded, trying to sound braver than he was feeling. But Starr didn’t give a shit what a group of school kids said to him. He could sense their fear, he knew how to play them. He wanted to send them back as a threat to Kenny, using them to even get to Kenny. Starr smirked to himself, almost laughing at the feeble attempt at retrieving Levi.

“Hah, you really think I’m gonna let this little rat go? No no, I have other plans for Levi.” Starr tugged him up once again, pulling the body flush to his own, leaning close to Levi’s throat once again, running the barrel of the gun down from his temple to his neck, poking it firmly against the pale skin. “But you two can go now, I just want this one.”

Levi found himself squirming again, trying to push away from the body behind him, uncomfortable with the level of material that was separating the two. With the new position, however, the grasp on Levi's collar has loosened slightly, giving Levi a free hand to reach around his back, in an attempt to find the handle of the knife without being noticed or caught. Starr, thankfully, did seem too distracted with watching the squirming boy below him properly to notice something as small as a hand movement. Levi was even more grateful when the attention was taken away again as his friends began to speak once again.

“We’re not leaving Levi.” Farlan retorted again, finding some bravery in himself, stepping forward to stand close to the desk. “You need to give us Levi back, now.”

Taken aback by the cocky attitude, Starr wanted to rile Farlan up. “How’s the leg?” He smirked, “You need to give me my fucking drugs back. Or at least, Levi does. It's only fair that I get to keep one of you in return for everything you've stolen from me this evening, how about I return him next month? The same way that Kenny would pay me next month, right? Levi's enough pay for me, I think.”

“Let him go, now!” Isabel screamed, anger growing inside her. She stepped closer to the desk to stand beside Farlan once again, throwing her hands onto the table. “He’ll give you all the drugs back, just let him!”

“You see, I can’t let him get them from his pockets himself. Because if I let go then he’ll just run off, won’t he? You little shits must think I’m _stupid_.” Starr cackled, before shoving the gun firmer into Levi’s neck, indenting his skin with such force it would leave a mark. Levi cocked his head to the side to try and avoid some of the pressure of the metal. 

No one moved, watching on as Starr moved the weapon closer to Levi's throat. There was no way they could stop him with such power now; any sudden movements could lead to the inevitable, the one thing they were trying to not let happen. No one wanted to step closer and snatch the gun from Starr, not wanting to risk Levi's life. But they also didn't want to watch on anymore, they'd never seen Levi so uncomfortable before. And even worse, the old man found this all incredibly amusing, laughing and watching on as the two just stood, shell shocked, not able to process any more anger. They just wanted Levi back.

“I’ll feel for them then, shall I? It doesn't bother me any, I mean Levi is _very pretty_.” Starr suggested, as he let go of Levi’s collar and began to run his hand down Levi’s chest slowly, stroking down his chest. Levi gritted his teeth, trying to turn away from the touch: but that gave him new found freedom for his hands; moving so quickly that Starr didn’t have time to process what was going on; barely even managed to get near the pockets containing the contraband. It was the movement Levi needed to give himself leverage against the man.

The gun was knocked from the sweating hand, thrown across the floor where Farlan ran to kick it away further, as Levi pulled his knife from the back of his jeans and slashed it across the wrist of Starr’s forearm, forcibly retreating it from Levi’s chest almost immediately. The old man holding the pulsing blood fell to the floor, shock flooding over his face at what just happened. Without even a second thought, Levi stood and began to run from the room, yelling at his friends to follow him, to get out quickly, to move as fast as they could. And they did: they ran as though their lives depended on it, leading through the house and setting the alarm off as they got the bottom of the stairs. 

Vibrations sounded through the house as they heard Starr begin to scream, his footsteps sounding loudly as they raced across the landing to the stairs in an attempt to chase after them. Gun shots echoed down the stairs, hitting the bannister, dinting the wall, avoiding the three moving figures as they dashed to the dining room, smashing the window open with a chair and jumping through. They had too much practice as escaping; these three were trained and far too quick for the normal person to handle, especially injured and old. They were outside the building and approaching the back of the garden before Starr even made it to the base of the stairs. 

But even now, Levi didn't let them stop running. He led them through the bushes at the back of the garden and climbed over the wall, adrenaline keeping him going so quickly. They were brought into Bluebell Woods, with no light to guide their footing as they all stumbled through the knotted tree trunks. but Levi didn't stop running yet. He didn't stop running until he decided he was safely in the centre of the woods; a place where they could rest where no one could find him. A place where Starr would never dare go in the middle of the night with a bloody arm and no light. Stopping running, Levi rested his body against the tree, leaning his head back against it in an attempt to catch his breath.

Farlan and Isabel were not far behind, and as soon as Levi came into sight, they both let out a sigh of relief, allowing their tired bodies to crash onto the floor and catch their breath, relieved to be away from that house. Glad to be out of their. Joyful that they'd got enough drugs that Kenny would still leave them alone, would hopefully never send them there again. But now they couldn't think of anything but Levi, when their breathing was steady once again.

Neither of them needed to say a word to check that Levi was okay. Because he evidently wasn’t.

Levi never cried. It was a fact. He didn't cry when Kuchel died, didn't cry when he broke his ankle, didn't cry when Josef almost kidnapped him. And if he did cry, it was private. It was hidden and in the comfort of his own company, locked in small rooms where people couldn't walk in on the tears. Farlan and Isabel had never seen him cry the whole time they'd known him. So that's why it was so shocking as he let out a wail, his body crashing to the floor. And once his heart was open, there was no stopping it. He couldn't stop it leaving his body; guilt, regret, fear. He'd never been so close to losing his friends, his own life. He'd never experienced something so horrific. And now he couldn't stop the tears or the thoughts. 

There was no stopping the harsh reality of his life.

* * *

 

The rest in the woods was long, and the walk home was deadly silent. No one had spoken yet; no one wanting to break the comfort of silence. Farlan and Isabel didn't dare press Levi on what happened, not wanting to make him feel worse or say the wrong thing. They knew he wouldn't welcome their sympathy or their comforting words; he knew that he wouldn't want to hear them at all. Levi had decided that he didn't want to talk about it the second it happened. He'd almost got his friends killed, the most important people in his life. They'd almost got shot, he was almost killed by Starr. He'd almost left Isabel and Farlan for Kenny to deal with: and that truth was too much for him to handle.

So much regret flooded through him that he couldn't even look at his friends right now, knowing how much he'd let them down. 

 

Although, deep down, Levi knew they wouldn’t truly think that, the two being too kind and caring for their own good. They'd been brought up to be selfish and fight for survival, yet only taught Levi selflessness. Millions of times Farlan and Isabel had announced how they’d always be there for him, how they genuinely didn’t mind helping Levi out with his uncle. How they’d risk everything they had for him. But he _hated_ that. Levi hated it. He knew they deserved a life free from crime and gangs; a youth filled with love and happiness. But these three were destined for other things, he guessed. And it was too late to give them a better life, which is why he promised to when he could get out of this town and work and get money in a legal way.

He couldn't even walk beside his friends, yet, though. He couldn't hear their breaths that were nearly lost, couldn't be physically near anyone right now. The walk up the stairs was tiresome as always, but even more so today. Who knew what was waiting for them behind the door to the flat? Who knew if Kenny was going to be okay? Full of worry, Levi allowed his mind to relive what had just happened, twitching as he imagined the gun pressed against his head, against his neck. His mind wandered to what would happen if Starr allowed his hands to roam more, if he didn't have that knife for defence. If he was by himself. 

Noticing Levi was turning in on himself, Farlan tried to snap him back to reality and reached out to touch him gently to check he was okay. But Levi batted the hand away harshly, picking up his pace to avoid being close to the two behind him. Taking the hint, Isabel and Farlan simply hung back, following him several steps behind. They wouldn't leave his sight, but they'd give him space for now. They just wanted to make sure he was safe at home completely before even thinking about leaving him by himself for the rest of the night.

Levi's abrasive attitude didn't stop them from following Levi through the front door into the flat, slamming the door open and walking right over to Kenny, not even scared that he could hurt him. Nothing could hurt him more right now, anyway. At least, from what Levi knew, Kenny didn't have a gun. At least Kenny would never attempt to touch Levi in the way that Starr had done that night, the coarse voice spitting into his ear. 

“Yoo, kid!” Kenny slurred out as Levi walked through the doorway into the living area, as though all the anger from earlier had dissipated. “I got a fuckin’ job! Lets celebrate!”

Isabel and Farlan walked through the door at that, standing by the frame to watch the Ackerman’s before them, not wanting to come any closer or say a word. Levi didn’t either: remaining silent, with no eye contact made, he took the stash of drugs from his pockets, emptying packet after packet, throwing over a month’s worth on the table before him, not commenting. However, it was clear that Kenny was more than elated at the sight before him; eyes glistening as Levi finally finished taking out the last bit. His eyes were downturned, he couldn't face Kenny right now. He was furious that he'd been sent there, but no longer had the energy to fight or argue with his uncle. He needed rest.

“Where’d you find all this, kid? That’s shitting amazing.” The old man picked the bags up, looking through everything that Levi had brought home, eyes excited, almost bouncing in his seat. Never had they had the money to afford such a haul, yet here it was, safely in their flat, far away from the reality of what just occurred. And the cheek of Kenny to forget that he sent them there made Levi's skin crawl; he went through all that when he could have just come home earlier. He went through all that and for what? Nothing.

“Starr’s house.” Isabel snapped into the conversation noting how Levi was growing angry that his uncle forgot, trying to show the danger that Kenny had just put his nephew through. Not that he noted her aggressive tone, being so drunk and clearly excited. It turned out to be a good day for Kenny after all.

“You went to Starr’s 'ome? Why’d I not think of that?!” He joked with a hiccup, before he began to laugh loudly. “You two, stay with us." He beckoned to the friends in the doorway, suggesting for them to come into the room further, but neither moved. Instead they watched on, arms crossed. Noting they weren't moving, Kenny stood from the sofa and waddled over to them, grabbing a handful of drugs on the way and holding them up to their faces. "What d’ya fancy?! Take your pick!”

The two guests turned away instinctively: never would they touch drugs after how much it tore their family apart. After seeing how drugs take over and ruin Levi's life daily. They'd never go near them; never will go near them when they finally get out of this shithole. But Levi grew even more agitated that his uncle upon seeing that, finally turning his body to the crowd and stomping over.

“Isa, Farlan, let’s go.” Levi instructed, barging past Kenny, grabbing his friends by their wrists and pulling them from the flat, as his uncle continued to shout through the door for them to come home, come get high with him, celebrate their new-found success. Celebrate his new job. But Levi didn't care. Normally, he'd be happy that his uncle had finally found work and they'd have a real income, but not now. Not after he forgot what he'd just put them through. 

The front door slammed shut as Levi finally released hold of his friends, still not looking up to meet them in the eyes. He hadn’t made eye contact with anyone since escaping the house; didn’t want to see sympathetic looks, didn’t want them to be disappointed with him. Because damn, he was disappointed with himself. He’d never dropped his wits so much when doing something like that, so what the hell made him so comfortable that evening? Why was he so settled on their most dangerous place yet? Why didn't he think to check the room for small entrances? Of course Starr's house would have secret passageways to rooms such as the Office, how could he be so stupid to not have thought of that? To risk his friends lives?

“Hey, Levi. It’s alright.” Farlan said softly, as though able to read everything that was playing through his mind. “Look, we’ve all got home alright. Kenny was fine with it, no one got injured.”

Levi didn’t respond.

“I’m fine too, big bro.” Isabel added, “So why don’t you come home with us two, and I’ll make us all a hot chocolate with them sachets we got the other week, and Farlan can heat up some soup? We’ll have a sleepover. It's late and cold and it'll be nice to spend time together.”

“That sounds perfect, Isabel.” Farlan replied, eyes on Levi the whole time. Who still wasn’t responding, “Don’t you think, Levi? I feel like we all need each other tonight, you know?”

But Levi knew they didn’t all need each other, his mind wrapped up in his own thoughts, not thinking about what they'd witnessed that evening. They were fine since they got out, nothing hurtful happened to them physically. Farlan didn’t get injured like last time, nothing went near Isabel. They didn’t have guns pointed at them. They didn’t have to deal with Kenny, and whether or not he was going to be in a good enough mood. They just wanted to watch over him, and Levi knew it. But he didn’t feel comfortable with that; he wanted time to himself, he needed some space from anyone involved in everything that just happened. He needed fresh air, a place to catch his breath. Still feeling like he was choking.

“Not tonight, you two.” Levi began, “I need some fresh air. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

The small man turned from his friends, wandering down the corridor, not glancing back. They didn’t bother to respond, nor chase after him. They did understand, after all. What just happened to Levi must’ve been terrifying, and not wanting to speak about it made perfect sense. But that didn’t stop the inevitable worry that was growing inside them as their friend went out of view, and they walked into their flat in silence, showering and climbing into bed without saying a word.

Before even a wink of sleep, Isabel found herself crawling into bed to sleep beside Farlan, too worried and alone to sleep by herself. The look in Levi’s eyes haunting her. The sound of his wailing wouldn't leave her mind.

* * *

 

Levi headed to the only place he felt truly at ease, away from everyone else and everything going on around him. The bus stop was located right outside the entrance to the flat block, and although buses didn’t run through his part of town anymore, the council had left the red shelters ever since, much to Levi’s gratitude.

He was so used to climbing the old shelter that it didn’t faze him when it wobbled slightly, nor when a piece of the smashed window crunched beneath his boots. To him it felt safe: high up in the air, breathing in the freshest part of the world that he knew. There was something calming about being able to glance over everything going on, whilst no one knew you were there, hidden in the darkness of the sky.

He barely realised, but Levi found his hands still shaking from the events of the day as he lit up a fresh cigarette and pulled it to his mouth, taking in such a deep drag that small coughs escaped his lungs. But the nicotine flowed through his veins within seconds; and that, applied with the area he was in, brought him back to himself. Allowed him to let his thoughts wander from letting his family down for a few moments, allowing him to just feel normal for a bit.

Normal enough that he found his mind wandering to the kiss he’d shared with Erwin, just earlier that day. An event that felt so long ago now, but the best thing that had happened to him so far in his short life, apart from finding his best friends. Erwin was so different than what Levi knew; he had aims, goals. He had a loving family and support, manners and kindness, and he was super intelligent. He was the exact thing that Levi needed, and more.

The kiss, he remembered, was so full of love, so needy and he loved it. Not the way that Josef had kissed him before, all forceful and desperate. No, Erwin actually _cared_ , Levi decided. And that was a good thing. A shining thing, amongst the rest of the shit that made up his life. He allowed his mind to wander over the kiss for a few more moments, before deciding he was getting too wet about Erwin. Maybe that was why his guard was down that night? Maybe that was why he let his friends down? Almost risked his and their lives?

The cigarette was brought back to his mouth with a shaking hand, the breeze knocking the flame out of it. Without energy to relight it, Levi put the half-finished smoke back in its packet before retrieving his phone from there, the fact he hadn’t told Erwin he was home yet dawned on him.

“Shit,” He mumbled, as his frozen fingers tried to tap on the screen to the name he needed, eventually bringing the small device to his ear, waiting for the ringing sounds to end and the small, familiar voice to sound. Which it did, after only two rings.

“ _Hello?”_ Erwin answered, voice slightly groggy from sleep. Levi looked at the time, just past midnight, least it wasn’t too late. But he did feel bad about waking Erwin, considering the things he’d put him through that day too. He must be emotionally exhausted as well.

“I’m home.” Levi responded, quietly, a subtle shiver in his voice as a breath of wind pushed through his body, legs hanging off the side of the bus stop.

“ _Where are you?”_ Erwin asked immediately, sensing that he wasn’t at home. “ _Is everything okay, Levi?_ ”

“Sure. Just outside my flat. I’m about to go to bed.” His voice stayed monotone; he wasn’t prepared to let Erwin that far into his life yet. One kiss, or maybe a few, didn’t mean that he was willing to open himself up completely. He definitely wasn’t ready to talk about things that happened that night yet, anyway.

He could barely face the truth of the matter himself.

“ _You’re not with Farlan and Isabel?_ ” Erwin questioned.

He shook his head, before realising that Erwin couldn’t see him. “No, I needed some time to myself.”

“ _I see_ ,” Erwin paused, “ _If you need to, Levi, you’re always welcome here. You know that, right? I mean if you’re here for breakfast tomorrow anyway, would it be easier to stop over?”_

Levi sighed to himself. A night somewhere so safe sounded perfect, but also far from what he needed. He didn’t want to go back there just yet, having only just escaped from an area close by. He needed to go home, to something normal, to ground himself. As awful as home was, he knew how important it was for him to recharge somewhere familiar, somewhere with people he’d known his whole life.

“I’ll be there in the morning. Night, Erwin.”

“ _Of course, well, good night Levi. I hope you have a pleasant rest._ ” Levi knew that Erwin was trying to not let his voice come across as deflated that he’d rejected a visit, but surely the blonde would understand. Well, he would if Levi explained anything to him, but the raven-haired man was too good at keeping his emotions shut in, away from everyone else.

Not knowing what to respond, the latter hung up and took a moment to think to himself, preparing himself from facing Kenny at home, hoping that by this point his drunken oaf would have passed out, which happened more often than not. With the cool night air becoming too strong, the small boy allowed his body to hop down from the rooftop and head back home, walking up the stairs and letting himself into a now sleeping flat.

The drugs that were previously on the table were moved, presumably hidden away in Kenny’s room, which was also shut off now. The snores of the drunken man echoed through the tiny flat, and Levi sighed contentedly to himself. At least he could get straight to bed.

Checking the door was bolted and the windows were locked, the duvet and cushion were displayed neatly on the camping mat on the floor, a knife tucked under the pillow. Before allowing himself to rest, he went back to the window and door and triple checked that they were sealed shut, before taking his limp body to the bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping off. The cardigan Erwin had lent him was hung on the back of the door, the rest of his clothes shoved in a bag to bring to the laundrette in the morning.

Levi didn’t allow his eyes to look in the mirror as he climbed under the steaming water, terrified that the mark of the gun would still be there. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the blood dripping down Starr’s arms, the echo of bullets through the silent house. The heat of the shower was turned up stronger as Levi washed himself quickly, trying to burn off the feeling of hands on his body.

When his imagination became too vivid once again, eyes shot open and Levi climbed from the steaming water and brushed his teeth quickly, drying and dressing in pyjamas; exhausted. He wrapped Erwin’s cardigan around him as he left the room, allowing the soft wool to cover his bare arms.

Another check that the windows were locked allowed Levi to crawl under the duvet, pulling it close to his face, blocking everything out. He felt safe here, snuggled under material that created a barrier between him and reality, where he could rest in pace with no one’s heavy breathing in the room, or bodies too close to him. A place where he could allow his mind to dream of pleasant things, different things. A different life than what he had.

He needed to pull his thoughts away from the tightness of the material pulling his neck, from the fear in his friends’ eyes, from the panic they showed when he started to cry. He needed to pull his mind away from the attempt at catching his breath as the shirt choked him, the metal against his temple.

He needed to breathe.

But the tightness around his neck was there. It wasn’t going. Even as he pulled duvet from his face. He kicked his legs furiously. He reached up to pull the material from his neck. But there was something there. Something rough and unfamiliar. Something that shouldn’t be there.

This time there were hands: holding him tight, not letting him breathe.

_Shit. Shit, shit._


	9. Chapter Nine

Erwin sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Considering how long he’d spent tossing and turning, Erwin assumed it must be extremely late. However, looking over at the time, he noted it was just a bit after midnight. Not too late, he guessed, considering it was a Friday evening. Still, he didn’t expect Levi to phone him so late on just to say he was home. He had expected Levi to just give him a blunt text like his normal ones to announce his return.

Erwin’s heart jumped slightly when he first saw the name on the screen. He presumed that there must be something bothering him. And considering everything that had happened so far that day, the worst was the only thing that sprang to mind. Just hearing Levi speak, he knew, would settle him. But he was wary of what he’d hear on the other side. Obviously, when he answered he wouldn’t downright as what was wrong, respecting Levi’s need for personal space: but he would listen intently for any signs, concern plaguing his thoughts.

As he listened to the other on the phone, the sound of Levi did make him feel slightly more at ease, and he trusted he was telling the truth as well. And Erwin knew he made it very aware that Levi was welcome at the Smith’s whenever he needed. There was nothing more he could do than that, for now.

Now feeling more awake after the chat, Erwin threw his legs over the side of the bed, sliding his feet into the slippers positioned there, and plodded through to his bathroom. He brought his phone with him in case Levi would try to contact him again, but he doubted that. The boy sounded exhausted on the other side of the line before, so presumably Levi had gone to bed himself.

Erwin splashed some water on his face, rubbing his eyes once again, trying to force himself to wake up slightly. He found himself hungry, craving toast now, so that was his plan. Since he was up anyway it wouldn’t hurt to grab a midnight snack; something he often did when he was a kid. Plus, he needed the distraction. His mind was wandering over the kiss he shared with Levi that day; he couldn’t stop thinking about the way he tasted, smelt, felt. He wanted to relive it all over and over. Even more so now he’d heard the relaxed, yet sleepy, voice on the other side of the line.

But he’d done that until he fell asleep; going for an early night as soon as Levi left to join his friends, Erwin found himself restless in his bed until almost half eleven, thoughts pulled apart by the small man he’d grown so close to recently. He never imagined he’d feel this way about anyone, especially whilst in school. Erwin always assumed that romance would come into his life when he was working, studying at university level at least. He never expected to be swept off his feet so quickly.

Grabbing his phone, Erwin descended the stairs and headed towards the back of the house. Surprisingly, he found a light was still on in the kitchen area, with the small sounds of someone pottering around, putting things away. Glad for some company, Erwin headed in and was met by his mother making herself a hot drink.

“Oh, Erwin darling. I didn’t expect you to still be up.” She smiled at her son tiredly, “Want one?”

“Yes please.” He responded, sitting himself on the breakfast bar chairs opposite where Carol now poured boiling water into two cups, stirring to make it a milky colour. Horlicks, Erwin noted, something nice and calming. That’s what he needed to get himself back off to sleep.

“What are you doing up so late?” His mother asked, coming around the side of the worktop and taking a seat beside her son, handing over the drink as she did so. He muttered a grateful thanks, wrapping both hands around the hot drink and breathing in the comforting scent. It was a drink his mother often made him when he was younger to help him drift off; now it always had those special connotations with it.

“Just couldn’t sleep, I guess.” He replied, “I was hungry and was going to make some toast. But this will do the trick!” He held the cup up with a smile to emphasise. “What about you?”

“Ah, same for me. I was struggling to drift off, so came to get a hot drink so I could read with it in bed.” She paused, looking over her son. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

He sighed once. He couldn’t exactly explain why he was worried about Levi, why his life seemed so concerning. That day he’d felt a lot; he’d heard his uncle yelling at Levi, he’d heard about the drug dealing, he saw the concern in Levi’s friends’ eyes. He’d _kissed_ Levi. His first ever kiss. It was a lot to take in, to get his head around, to understand. He just didn’t expect someone his own age to be going through so much crap, so much unpleasantness.

“Erwin, sweetie?” His mother repeated, noticing her son turning in on himself slightly. “You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you, but please remember that your father and I are here to help with anything. No judgements at all in this house.”

Carol placed her hand carefully over her sons, rubbing her thumb in a soothing motion. Erwin watched it, nodding to himself. “I know,” he began, “I’ll tell you soon. Just, not yet. If that’s okay.”

“Of course, darling.” She smiled kindly, “You don’t even have to tell us if you don’t want. But we both would be more relieved if you kept us up to date with your life, you know? Just so we know you’re okay.”

He smiled up at his mother, taking a small sip of his drink. “It’s not my life to tell, that’s the problem.”

“Ah,” she understood, “Well then, if this person does need help, we’re also here. And if they don’t have that parental figure to turn to, we’re here for that too. Please tell them that.” She spoke carefully. Carol was smart; she knew exactly who they were referring to. She knew exactly about the troublesome life that her sons new friend lived, it wasn’t hard to figure that out. And she wanted to care for him in a way she’d care for her own.

“I’ll let him know, but…” He paused, running his finger around the rim of his glass. “I just… how would you deal with someone you knew was going on if you knew there was nothing you could do to stop it?”

Mrs Smith leaned closer to her son, wrapping him in a hug. He was so much larger than her now, a literal adult at eighteen, yet sometimes he felt and appeared so small. “I’d make sure to be there for that person. Be there in every other way possible, whether that just be someone to come visit occasionally. I’d look after them where I could, keep a steady eye on them when I can.”

Erwin swallowed loudly; “But what if you think they’re in trouble?” his voice was small, he hadn’t intended to open up so much, but he felt like he had to tell his mum, or at least hint to her, about the truth of what was going on.

She frowned, “Well, that depends on the kind of trouble they’re in too.”

“Big trouble. Trouble that I didn’t think happened to people in real life.” But before his mum could reply, Erwin added, “It’s okay. Thanks though, just forget I said anything. I shouldn’t have. It’s not my place to say anything.”

“Erwin, it’s fine.” She said sternly, “I won’t say anything to anyone, but don’t feel you have to tell me. Look, you enjoy your Horlicks and I’ll get you a cookie before bed, alright? You need some rest sweetie.” Carol stood from her chair and headed to the main cupboard, grabbing one of her baked cookies and putting it before Erwin on the counter.

The blonde man barely looked up, suddenly finding himself deep in thought again at what Levi was going through, what he was up to that evening, where Kenny had sent him. If Farlan and Isabel were actually okay too; there was so much to think about, so much to worry about that it hadn’t hit him too hard until he gave himself a second to think.

“Would you like some space, honey?” She asked kindly.

Erwin nodded in response, reaching over to grab the biscuit and giving it a bite. His mother leaned over and kissed her son on his head, wishing him a goodnight. Erwin leaned into the touch, thankful to have such loving parents. He finally realised how lucky he and his friends truly were, thinking about what Levi and his friends must go through with their home lives.

Sighing, he downed the rest of his drink, now lukewarm, and finished off the biscuit before heading back upstairs. His phone hadn’t sounded again, so he supposed that Levi must be fine, must have got home without any bother, must even be asleep by now, considering it was a lot later in the night.

He climbed under the covers on his warm bed, plugging his phone into charge on the way. And this time sleep found him quickly, much to his relief. Erwin drifted off within moments.

* * *

 

“Where the fuck is he?!” A deep voice sounded, slamming the front door open so much it bounced on its weak hinges. Levi tried to turn toward the noise, but the grip on his neck was limiting him too much. His breathing became laboured, eyes dizzying black: he had to get out of this. And quick. He shuffled and squirmed under the tight grasp on his neck, but the pressure was pressed deeper as he turned his head back to try and catch a breath. “I said _where the fuck is he_?!”

Panic flooding over him, Levi reached up and tried to pull at the large hands on his neck, tugging fingers away one at a time, not that it proved much help. He looked up at the face towering over him, stern eyes glancing back into Levi’s. This was a man he’d never seen before and definitely didn’t recognise, he had the kind of face you’d remember. Twisted, inhumane, scars across his forehead. A kind of dullness behind the eyes that suggested no life lived there anymore.

_Shit_ , he thought. He was going to die at this rate; the hold was so strong that his throat was raspy, and his eyes kept blacking out around the edges. He could barely remember where he was; he couldn’t feel the soft of his pillow beneath his head anymore, nor the warmth of his duvet. All he could feel was a large figure crushing his stomach, pressing into his neck.

He couldn’t free his hands; he needed to use whatever strength he had to attempt to pull them away from their hold. It gave him no free movement to reach for a knife, to grab anything close to him to use as a counter-attack. Even his legs were pinned down by the lump sat on top of him. Levi had never felt so unable before, panic utterly taking him.

Managing to look around slightly as he widened his eyes, Levi noted that more men were coming into the flat by this point. One was in the kitchen, ramming open the drawers, pulling things out and searching through. He could barely understand what they were saying to one another, all he could hear was the sound of blood pumping around his body, the firm beat of his heart growing in pace second by second. The other man was by the sofa, discarding the cushions harshly across the floor, ripping the material from the padding in the search for something.

Then it dawned on Levi, of course they’d come here. Of course, Starr wouldn’t let him get away with stealing that much from him. He began to shake under the grasp, worry folding into him as he considered that one of them might have a gun: although that would be quicker and a less painful death than choking. This was unbearable.

But he wouldn’t die now. He wouldn’t let this bastard consume him. He couldn’t leave Farlan and Isabel.

The man with the hold on Levi pulled him up and slammed his head harshly back onto the pillow with such force that the padding moved away to the sides, Levi bashing his head on the floor. “Answer the fucking question!” He yelled, face uncomfortably close to the formers: Levi could almost taste the cigarette smoke from the man’s mouth, the spit that escaped as he spoke. He could only assume they were asking for Kenny, not that he could answer the question, considering he was scratching out breaths at this point.

With whatever vitality he could muster, Levi directed his eyes to the door of Kenny’s bedroom. The only room they hadn’t had the chance to trash yet. He didn’t care about getting Kenny in the shits now, considering that this is what everything had led to: and hopefully if he played honest, there’d be a good enough chance to escape. To go and hide.  

But Levi felt weak in himself. Twice in one day he’d been caught off guard. Twice in his life it had happened; he needed to focus, not be too distracted. Not think promisingly ahead of himself, but instead realistically: ways to defend, fight back, protect. He couldn’t be thinking of escaping just yet.

“Leave him, I’ve got the bastard.” Another voice sounded, as the hand that was gripping Levi loosened and the man lowered his arms to his side, before climbing from the duvet that was covering Levi. Levi scarpered to an upright position, grabbing his knife subtly from under the pillow as he went, reaching up to his throat with his other hand in an attempt to rub it better; to encourage breathing, not that it was coming easily. Gasping for air.

His eyes were still spinning, it hurt to even pant out breaths, felt like he was drowning on air. It was unbearable – he needed water, or so he thought. He needed water quickly, but people were still hovering around the flat; scared that if he made a sudden movement now someone would come for him again. So instead, Levi shuffled his body around the side of the sofa out of sight and tried to calm his breathing to a steady pace.

“He’s in there. You have him, Tony.” The man walked from Kenny’s bedroom door to the sofa, sitting on the now cushion-less seat. Tony, who Levi then learnt was the man who was strangling him, stood and headed to Kenny’s room. Levi could hear his uncles voice questioning what the hell was going on, heard him stand from the squeaking mattress.

He heard the first punch hit Kenny hard, heard the body fall onto the floor. He tried to block it out, not think about it. Because when the hell had Kenny ever cared for him, anyway? He’d hit Levi so many times that he ended in the same position. Surely this was revenge, in a way, right?

So Levi tried to tell himself anyway. But it was hard to block out of the noise of someone being kicked, thrown around. Hard to block out the noise of a nose being broken; a finger being cracked. It was hard to ignore the noise of Kenny’s begs. Pleading for it all to stop, to just take whatever they wanted. He’d never heard Kenny beg for his life before, the wetness of his voice was uncomfortable to hear. Impossible to shut out. Even if he was a dick, he was still Levi’s flesh and blood, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Carefully, Levi pulled himself to a standing position to watch the scene before him, to try and figure out what he could possibly do when feeling so weak and dizzy against everyone in the flat. All four men had now entered Kenny’s bedroom bar the one sat on the sofa, who was simply lighting a cigarette. By this point they’d seemed to have stopped attacking Kenny, as Levi saw his uncle lifting the mattress up, reaching into the small hole where he stored drugs.

“There’re all in ‘ere.” Kenny announced, trying to keep his voice steady, although Levi could sense he was ready to snap, about to break. “Help yourselves.”

“Thanks, Kenny. We’ll do just that.” Tony sarcastically responded, pulling a knife from his back pocket and slicing the mattress fully open. A mattress that Kenny could barely even afford, now getting torn to shreds before him, unable to do anything. Levi just watched on, only imagining how weak and pathetic _Kenny the Ripper_ must feel now, barely able to defend himself. Although Levi did notice the small glimmer of silver in Kenny’s hand; at least he was ready for a counter-attack now, if he needed one.

After the mattress was fully emptied, drugs gathered in a bag that presumably the group had brought with them, Tony stood back upright and faced the men he’d come to the flat with. “That’s it all.”

“Better head back then. Let this be a lesson for you, Kenny. You’re no match for Starr.” The apparent leader of the group laughed harshly, turning and walking from the bedroom they were previously in. Tony followed out closely behind, throwing the bag over his shoulder and strutting as though nothing had happened. The man on the sofa with the cigarette followed out with his friend, before turning to Levi who was still just stood watching on.

“You’d be better finding a new boss, kid. You seem pretty smart and quick, y’know?” He directed his gaze to the knife hidden in Levi’s hand, the foot now standing over a second weapon. Before Levi could respond, the man was out of the door, pulling it shut behind him as though he’d just come for a visit to his friends. Levi glared at the frame until he was certain that no one else was going to follow through, before rushing to the kitchen.

A glass was snatched from the cupboard and filled with cold water, gulping his down, ignoring the burn of his throat, in an attempt to stop the soreness, anything to soothe the pain. He still felt dizzy; needed to cling onto the worktop to steady his body as he drank, slamming the glass into the sink as he finished. He held himself against the worktop for a further second, trying to ignore the shooting pain that was around his neck. He could sense the bruising, barely able to hold himself upright. But he knew he had to; he knew he’d have to sort out whatever mess was just left.

With shut eyes, Levi braced himself to turn around and see the flat.

It was appalling; disgusting. The room had been ripped apart completely, barely recognisable from the flat it was normally. Furniture was turned upside-down and trashed, bits of material scattered against the carpet. Cushion innards spilt all over the floor, pieces of smashed glass littered the coffee table, the cushion linings were shredded up. The kitchen cupboards emptied, food spilt on the floor, towels from the bathroom hanging from the door frame.

Horror filled his eyes as he scanned over the mess. He was so exhausted, felt so ill, but he knew he’d have to clean it up: there was no way his mind would let him sleep in such a mess, no way Kenny would be able to cope with such a mess too, not when it was this bad. Cringing, Levi wandered closer to the room where the real search took place, where everything would no doubt be worse than the living area. And he was right.

Kenny’s room looked even worse, even in the darkness. Levi could sense it was messier than normal, could sense the clothes that had been emptied from drawers, the containers themselves thrown across the room, some even broken, the things that were not in their normal position due to Kenny grabbing them, ready to attack. The bed was ruined, the mattress leaning up against the wall, the bedding sheets and cushions discarded helplessly across the carpet.

It had never been this bad before when people followed through after threats made by Kenny, after crimes committed by Levi. He was incredibly thankful that Isabel and Farlan kept their own home hidden; no one even knew where they lived, whereas Kenny’s home was common knowledge. He invited people in too often, forced people to bring drugs to their flat. Anyone could find the Ackerman’s, but the result of that never proved this serious. Never threatened lives. This was a whole new level they entered, with someone they should have stayed far away from.

Tentatively Levi peeked around the corner fully, looking into the bedroom to find his uncle. Kenny was sat in the centre of the bedframe, hands in his hair, body curled up, greasy hair hanging down his face. He looked so broken and small – a sight that Levi had never experienced before, and he didn’t want to see. He’d grown up knowing Kenny the Ripper, the Kingpin. Not a broken man who looked as though he lost everything, weak, alone, an addict who was desperate.

“Kenny?” Levi spoke quietly, stepping over the threshold to the room. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to go and check on his uncle, after what he’d put him through, but Levi knew guilt would eat him alive if he was to run off now. He was like his uncle in that sense; he could hate someone passionately, but he still would have to check in or look after them in the end. The same way he’d done with Levi as a kid, unable to just abandon his sister’s son. “Kenny, you okay?”

Kenny removed his hands from his hair and looked up at Levi, eyes full of sadness, even without a light. “I’m fine, kid. I’m fine.” He sighed, loudly. “You go to Farlan’s house or whatever, I’ll deal with all this shit. I guess I owe you that much.”

Levi looked on, confused. He’d never heard Kenny take the blame for anything. “I’ll help clean, you’re useless at it.”

“Please, Levi.” He looked over again, this time Levi noted the blood on his face, smudged over his cheeks. “Please fuck off, alright? I’ll sort it out. You clean tomorrow then, but I’m tidying this shit tonight and I wanna be alone, kid.”

Levi nodded, “Okay.” He replied, his voice hoarse. Kenny rarely addressed Levi with such a calm voice, or even by his name at that. He could sense that he needed alone time, and frankly, Levi would be grateful to get out of the flat even just for a few hours, barely able to cope with the state it was in, wanting to escape the room where he’d almost been killed just moments before.

Without wanting to piss Kenny off, not sure if he would turn any second, he headed to his small corner of the flat and quickly folded his bedding up, putting it back in the box carefully. Then he grabbed his knives, tucking them in the elastic of his pyjamas, up his sleeves, in his jacket pocket: anywhere he could hide them just in case Starr’s men jumped him on the walk.

He couldn’t get dressed, he knew Kenny wanted him out. So instead, boots were slid onto his pyjamas and a jacket over his top as Levi walked from the house, stepping over the shit that was on the floor, pretending it wasn’t there, and shutting the door firmly behind him. Not wanting anything else to happen that night, Levi ensured the lock was jammed shut completely. The second he pulled the keys from the door, he heard Kenny scream; his anger finally coming out. And relief flooded over Levi that he wasn’t at home to deal with that, no doubt he’d become the punching bag.

A dizzy spell came over Levi as he leaned his body against the wall, debating what to do and where to go. Isabel and Farlan would hear the hoarseness of his voice instantly, note the red marks that were no doubt swelling around his neck. He knew they’d panic, they’d make him stay there for a few days. They’d worry far too much, after such a hard day too, they didn’t deserve that. They deserved a peaceful night’s rest. They too were nearly killed that day, and Levi couldn’t put them through more shit than he’d already done.

He thought about just escaping onto the streets for a bit, something he often found himself doing. But there were dodgy people around at night in his area, who would assume that Levi was offering something else: and there was the obvious risk that Starr’s people would be mulling about the streets still, would be happy to attack him again. So that was another option ruled out instantly.

Levi tried to think of the other people he knew, options he could use. Josef was the only person left in his area that he was close to in his life before, but there was no chance he’d go there again. The man was still contacting him all the time; it had gotten so much that he’d muted the chat, ready to block any second. The only reason he hadn’t blocked him yet was the worry that the man would threaten to visit again, and he needed to be aware so he could make him go away. But other than that, there was no way he’d go to Josef now. He’d probably lock Levi inside without a means of escape, not letting him go back home out of worry.

There was only one other place he could think to go, not that he felt safe going around that area considering what had just happened. But it was better than waiting in corridors, better than telling Farlan and Isabel the truth, better than their sympathetic looks. With any luck, Erwin would barely notice because he’d be half asleep. With any luck, he’d just bring Levi to the spare bedroom to nap, he could leave by the morning without needing to see Erwin’s parents.

With a sigh, Levi peeled himself from the wall and began to walk in the direction of Erwin’s house. He knew he wouldn’t regret the choice; he could simply head there, Erwin would greet him at the door, and would bring him to the spare bedroom where he could sleep until morning. Then they’d wake up and head downstairs, cook pancakes together, and finish their project. They’d have their relaxing weekend together and it would be as though nothing had happened.

And Erwin wouldn’t question him anyway, he knew that. He’d already said that Levi was welcome around at any point anyway, so that was fine. He could say the mark on his neck was caused by anything else or ask he could hide his neck until the morning and ask Erwin to leave a turtleneck sweater outside the door to borrow for the day, an easy cover up for their time together. All would be fine. It would be a perfect plan. Fool-proof.

Or so Levi had intended. What he hadn’t intended was for his mind to play over that scene over and over again. He didn’t intend to panic, to feel the hands around his throat, to imagine Farlan or Isabel in that position whilst he watched on and did nothing. He didn’t intend to let panic consume him totally, falling onto the floor half-way there and breaking down, barely able to breathe, the breaths that were coming out harsh and struggling against his sore throat.

It wasn’t intentional for Levi to break down once again on the way there, to let his mask fall. It wasn’t intentional for it all to get to him too much; ending up running the rest of the way to Erwin’s house, a knife grasped tightly in his hand the whole way there.

He didn’t intend to make his presence so know, religiously ringing the door bell and banging on the entrance until someone came to let him in. The second Erwin’s father came into view at the entrance, Levi felt his body calm with relief: suddenly feeling safe knowing Erwin was close, just one person away.

* * *

 

The noise of an incessant doorbell sounded Erwin awake from his sleep. It was the very early hours of the morning; no one normally would call around at this time unless there was an emergency. Then, even so, his friends knew to come around the back of the house and let themselves into the conservatory if there was a crisis, rather than bang on the door harshly. And he knew that they knew this, considering that Mike once let himself in when he and Nanaba had a fall out once, that was pretty severe at the time.

Confused and worried, Erwin allowed himself to climb from his bed and slipped his slippers onto his toes once again. The house was cold by this point, the heating long-since turned off. Even his small snack with his mother felt hours ago now. As he left the bedroom, he threw a dressing gown over his body to keep in the heat from the bed and shuffled across the landing, where he noted the persistent banging and ringing had ended, and now the front door was wide open with his father displayed there, who was also in his pyjamas with dishelved hair.

“Father?” Erwin mumbled, voice laced with sleep. He started to descend the stairs when a small figure entered the house, front door shutting behind. “What’s going on?” Erwin’s eyes were still half-asleep, he barely recognised the stranger who entered the hallway. Didn’t notice his dad looking up at him with so much worry in his eyes. He rubbed at his own eyes to wake himself up, get the sleep out of them, and it did: that and his father speaking back to him, announcing what was going on.

“Ah, Erwin. That was good timing.” Mr Smith looked weary but concerned, as he shuffled towards his son. Erwin watched on, a little too scared to see who it was standing in their porchway. Although, that fear subsided as his father placed a loving hand on his son’s shoulder. “It appears that there’s been some trouble, from what I can tell. Why don’t you take Levi through to the living room now? Hm? I’ll make you both a drink.”

Without waiting for response, Mr Smith turned and smiled once again at Levi, before shuffling across the hallway towards the kitchen area, ensuring the door was shut behind him. It was only when the other Smith left the hall that Erwin allowed his eyes the settle on the small frame before him, and immediately his fear dropped into nothing more than worry.

Levi was shivering. He was not dressed to be running across down on a winters evening, only pyjamas clothed his body with a thin jacket on top. His teeth were chattering as he toed his boots off now, remembering where he was suddenly. Erwin stepped to the bottom of the staircase, walking up to his friend and scanning over his body as he removed the shoes fully, checking over for any signs of what might have happened.

The room was far too dark to be able to tell anything properly, to get any sense of what was going on. He couldn’t even make out the features of Levi’s face, which for the time being, he was quite relieved about. He wasn’t sure he was ready to handle the truth until he’d heard his friend at least speak.

“Levi?” Erwin spoke softly, “What’s going on?”

Levi shook his head in response. He wasn’t ready to relive it all once again, he knew he’d have to tell Erwin everything. And he wanted to, he initially thought, which was one of the reasons that he ran here. But now them piercing blue eyes were settled on his, something bubbled inside him that made him fear Erwin, fear telling him the truth. He wasn’t sure why.

“How about we go sit in the living room? I’ll light the fire and you can get warm.” Erwin waited for a response for a few seconds, but the smaller man didn’t speak a word. “Or my room, then? In the living bit? There’s a fireplace in there too as you know, we’ll sit in front of that.”

“Your room.” Levi chattered out, voice raspy but covered by his teeth clattering together. He’d feel safer upstairs, away from entrances and windows where Starr could walk past and see him. If he was upstairs, he’d be safe in the comfort of Erwin’s presence, hidden away in a vastly large house. That was definitely the better option.

And Erwin required no explanation for this decision, just simply agreed and allowed Levi his request. The two quietly headed up the stairs, loud enough for Mr Smith to understand where they were going, though, so he could bring them their drinks. Erwin led Levi down the now familiar corridor and into his room on the end, walking directly to the fireplace without turning the light on. He wanted to get Levi warm before anything else, considering how he was still shivering. Although by this point, Erwin wasn’t sure if that was from the cold or something else.

The fire took a few moments for the gas to light, and in that time, Levi had attempted to make himself at home. He sat down onto the large sofa, that was usually so comfortable he’d lay back. But this time he was perched on the end, eyes darting around in the darkness constantly. He couldn’t see anything, just like at the flat. But he didn’t want Erwin to see his neck, not yet. So the darkness was welcomed kindly.

“How about a blanket, Levi?” Erwin suggested as he turned from crouching before the fire, “I’ll get you a blanket to warm up, and then turn a light on. Is that okay?”

Levi nodded, the heat from the flames enough for Erwin to understand the action. The thick, velvet throw from the end of the bed was brought to the smaller man, who wrapped himself up in it completely: his head was covered, a hand firmly holding the pieces together before his neck, out of sight. Erwin turned the light on and headed to sit beside Levi on the sofa, facing him.

Eventually the raven-haired man allowed himself to shuffle back into the sofa slightly, so at least his back was resting against the frame of the couch. Erwin waited patiently for any sign that he was about to speak, although nothing seemed to be happening. Instead they just sat there in silence, before Erwin tried to make light-hearted conversation to alleviate the tension and worry Levi was evidently holding on to.

“At least you’re here bright and early for pancakes in the morning,” Erwin began, “I was planning on practicing them when you left earlier, but I was too tired. I ended up in bed so early! And then I got up and had a drink with mum, and now you’re here. It’s been an unusual but pleasant night, and we have the whole day tomorrow to look forward to!”

He turned his direction to the sound of the door opening, “Oh yay, father is here with our drinks!” Erwin tried to put on his happiest expression to make Levi feel more comfortable. He could only imagine how hard it must be when everyone just looks concerned around you all the time. At least if he looked somewhat excited and happy, Levi might find himself feeling more comfortable to talk.

“Two hot chocolates for you both, and some biscuits too. These are the one’s Erwin’s mother baked yesterday, Levi. They melt in the mouth.” He waited for a word from Levi, but he still wasn’t speaking. Mr Smith didn’t was to press the matter, and instead just smiled. “Well, you two, I’ll be in the office for a while if you need anything at all. Both of you.”

He emphasised that he was there for Levi too, which Erwin understood. It wasn’t often they had someone turn up on their doorstep utterly distressed, so visibly upset, shaking in their pyjamas. But having a son himself, he knew not to nag at Levi about what was wrong. The best way was to always offer help should they need it, support quietly from the side lines.

Levi nodded a small thanks at this as Erwin said it out loud. But Levi couldn’t really focus on the hot drink before him, nor let go of the blanket and reveal the truth to Erwin just yet. He just wanted to feel like he was just hanging around with his friend for a bit, as though it was normal to have a parent bring hot chocolates with cream, freshly baked cookies, and so much love and support.

The second the door sounded behind them, though, Levi decided it was time for the peace to be over. He needed to talk to Erwin, he wanted to tell him what happened, so they could go to sleep and rest and forget this day ever happened. Coming to terms with it, Levi turned his body to face Erwin front on, opening his mouth a few times, like a goldfish, before he began to talk.

“Sorry,” Levi began, “For coming here so late.”

Erwin frowned at the sound of Levi’s voice, there was something very off about it. But he wouldn’t question yet, he fully expected that this was all going to be explained by Levi when he was ready, and Erwin was patient to hear it. As long as he could be there for Levi, that’s all he cared about.

“Don’t apologise, Levi. You’re welcome here at all times. I say it every time you leave.”

“I got jumped.” Levi coughed, not even taking note of what Erwin had just said to him, “I- someone broke in. Strangled me. Shit,” He dropped half of the blanket upon announcing it, allowing his hand to run through his hair, his other hand releasing the hold of material and feeling his neck, checking it was still okay. Erwin watched on with wide eyes. “ _Shit_.”

“What?” Erwin’s voice was close to cracking, he was shocked. “What happened? Who was it?”

After a few deep breaths, Levi allowed himself to look at Erwin again. “Someone broke in, Starr’s people. Broke into the _fucking flat_ , Erwin. I woke up and the bastard was on my chest, choking me. He beat Kenny up too, took everything we found tonight. As if tonight wasn’t bad enough already, I just can’t -”

“Levi, I’m so sorry.” Erwin whispered out. But Levi interrupted him, carried on talking. He opened up now, he couldn’t stop. He needed to get it out quick, like a leaking tap. He couldn’t simply stop now; it would fester and take a hold of him, he’d break down once again like he had in the woods earlier. And that was not something he was prepared to do. Now, more than ever, Levi had to be self-aware, ready to defend himself whenever necessary.

“He had a gun tonight, too. A _gun_. He grabbed me, I dropped my guard so he pulled me back and held it to my head. He was going to blow my brains out.” Levi paused, letting out a sarcastic laugh at that, too hurt to deal with it properly. “Farlan and Isa tried, y’know? They tried to distract him, but he wasn’t having it. _Fuck_.” He breathed deeply, his throat hurting more with every sound escaping his lips, but he wanted to say it. He wanted the truth out. He didn’t want the burden. “He tried to feel me up. But we took loads, months’ worth. Easy. He shot after us, I slashed him. I cut his arm open and he still chased us.”

“Where did you go?”

“We fucking ran, Erwin. He lives practically opposite you, and we ran into the woods and hid in the middle for ages. For so long. Then I got home and phoned you, just needed to hear you.” Levi shuffled into the sofa a little more, “Went to bed. Woke up with hands around my neck.”

Erwin looked on, horror in his eyes. He’d never expect someone he knew to go through something so utterly vile. “Levi, I can’t believe…”

“It’s fine.” Levi snapped, suddenly. “You know what, I’m absolutely fucking fine. I shouldn’t have come here, shouldn’t have put this on you.” He stood up, frantically looking around as he dropped the blanket to the ground. What he was looking for, Erwin wasn’t sure. But what he was sure about was how serious those red marks on his friends’ neck looked. And how he didn’t want to let Levi leave after all that, he wanted to just make sure he was okay. But of course, he wouldn’t force Levi to stay if he didn’t want. But those marks…

They were deep, subtle bruising where fingers had clearly pressed in. A small circular mark from the barrel of the gun. Levi’s head had grown heated, his cheeks turning a bright red colour as sweat laced over his pale skin. Erwin stood up instinctively, walking to stand in front of Levi, placing a solid hand on either side of his shoulders. A way of attempting to ground him.

“Levi, it’s alright.” Erwin spoke calmly, “You’re alright here. You’re alright to have a break whilst you’re here, go have some rest. You’ve had a hard night. A hard day.”

Levi looked on at Erwin with a wild intensity in his eyes; a little like a lost animal, but a terrifying one at that. However, Erwin didn’t let the gaze spike fear in him and instead watched on, eyes just as intensely looking back, although he tried to ensure his were filled with kindness. Levi grew to understand the look Erwin was giving him, eventually settling with a small nod.

“How about we go to bed now?” Erwin suggested, “Or at least lie down. Maybe that’ll make you feel slightly more relaxed, alright? And then in the morning a new day will be here, and we can put all this in the past. Forget it happened, if that’s what you need. But the option to talk about it will always be there, whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah.” Levi mumbled, letting his body fall limp against Erwin’s touch, suddenly feeling calmed by the feel of the blonde, “Sleep sounds good.”

Without another need for words, Erwin headed to his bed and began to throw the cushions to the floor, fluffing up pillows at either side. His intention was to simply make the space comfortable and inviting for Levi, which it clearly did, as the small man was curled up on the left side within minutes, snuggling down into the sheets. Carefully, the blonde pulled the quilt over the small frame, covering Levi up so only his head was visible. He looked calmer now, quite content in the comfort of a squishy bed.

Erwin looked over with lingering concern for a moment still, before turning to head to the spare room, allowing Levi to have space in the bed. He assumed that the latter would need that, would want that, considering the hard day he had and his own sleeping conditions at home. A king-sized bed with a down cover sounded inviting and cosy; a place to easily drift off. But Levi seemed to have another idea.

“Erwin.” A small voice sounded as the noise of rustling covers followed, the blonde turned his gaze. “Where you going?”

“Ah,” Erwin smiled, “I was just going to the spare room to sleep. I can stay in here if you want, on the sofa? I wouldn’t mind.”

Levi didn’t say anything for a moment, before patting the right side of the bed beside him as a hint. Without waiting for a reply from Erwin, Levi allowed his body to lay back down as he closed his eyes, and Erwin obliged. The central light was turned off and he headed directly for the bed, peeling back the covers and climbing under. Erwin lay there, listening to the soft sound of Levi’s breath, as it gradually became more relaxed and less forced. He finally allowed himself to relax.

They both found themselves drifting off to sleep quickly, the heavy day weighting on both of their shoulders. Sometimes, it appeared, sleep was the best cure for even the most frightful day, especially when in a place you felt safe and comfortable. And even more so when you had someone you trusted to lay besides, a guarding presence through nightmares and terrors.

Neither chose to comment on the fact they woke up entangled in one another’s’ limbs, appreciating the desire and need for closeness through the night. Both ignored the lingering blush that blossomed as they realised how they slept in the night, and Erwin tried not to even draw attention to nor look at the harsh mark displayed across the neck of Levi, giving him a jumper to wear for the day that covered it perfectly.

The parents of Erwin didn’t question why Levi was there, why he was wearing Erwin’s clothing, or even why he turned up so late that night. Instead they all sat together for breakfast, chatting as though nothing had happened the night before, as though Erwin’s mother wasn’t aware of the situation and Erwin’s father didn’t see the marks on his neck from the street lamps outside. No one mentioned the harshness of his voice, or the way he twitched when someone drew near. They didn't want to pressure him after something so traumatic happened, by their guesses anyway. They would wait for him to tell them, or wait for Erwin to, and if the matter was severe they would talk with Levi themselves to figure out what to do next.

But they'd only known Levi briefly, didn't know who he truly was yet, and didn't want to pressure him. They wanted to give him the space he seemed to need, offer support where they could. But both adults agreed to keep a heavy eye on Erwin's new friend, to watch over closely and help where they could. And that's all they could do for now.

Levi was thankful; he lived a normal weekend with a family he grew to like, finishing off presentations with Erwin, eating delicious food, playing on the consoles, falling asleep in a hug mid-film. And he knew that reality would quickly catch up to him when he went home, or when he’d have to open up to the Smith’s and explain the reason, he went around at such a stupid time on an evening, but that wasn’t yet. And Levi wasn’t going to let it linger.

He instead enjoyed the fact he could spend the entire weekend as a normal teenage boy, with the person he liked so much, knowing that his friends were safe at home. He enjoyed the break from drugs and Kenny, and allowed himself to melt into it so much he almost forgot about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update ^.^


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to upload! I was on holiday, and then I moved flat days after returning ;-; so I've had no time to write really, until today, which is my first day off work since moving .-. it has been a bit of a hectic few weeks! I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors, I've proof-read it myself once now but sometimes the words merge into one ^.^ I hope you do enjoy, though.

Levi returned home, finally, late Sunday evening. He had originally planned to head off home on Saturday, but the Smiths were adamant that he should stay another day, just to make sure that he was alright. And even though he assured multiple times that he was absolutely fine, there was a part of him that just wanted to stay, be near Erwin when he could. Not that he’d ever admit it.

He also was reluctant to admit that he was feeling trepidation about heading back home. Kenny hadn’t contacted him all weekend, and he’d barely heard from Isabel and Farlan as well: both unusual and very surprising. They were always texting him, asking if he was alright. No doubt they’d have probably called around at his flat as well, so he didn’t really understand why they hadn’t bothered to try and call him upon realising that he wasn’t there.

Farlan was busy that weekend, however, from what Levi remembered. With the presentations coming up so quickly, Mike and Farlan had agreed to spend the entirety of Sunday together, finalising last little bits, practicing presenting it, ready to show it in front of the entire class. Something that was worrying Farlan, Levi and Isabel knew, considering how little confidence he had for public speaking. Especially working alongside someone who was often quiet, they hoped that he’d feel better by the time the presentations crept around.

Isabel was also working on hers over the weekend too, although she’d practically finished by that point. Nile didn’t invite her to his house once, nor would he attend her flat to complete the project together. Instead they discussed small sections at school, then left it up to one another to write up what they’d spoken about. It was easier for them both that way, anyway.

Considering that his friends were busy, Levi assumed that they were the reasons behind their lack of contact. There was realistically no other reason they wouldn’t have messaged him, surely. But he made a mental note to visit them as soon as he got home, checked in on his own flat, and checked in on Kenny. As much hatred the uncle and nephew held for one another, at times where something dramatic had happened, they always grew concerned. Their familial love was always there, even when they hated each other so much.

As Levi rounded the top of the stairs to his corridor, he noted that the flat door for Isabel and Farlan’s was wide open, lights blazing through onto the landing. Glancing up to see why their front door was open, Levi barely managed to look properly before he felt two firm bodies crashing into him, wrapping arms tightly around his own body, pulling him closely. He didn’t need to look to know who it was – he’d recognise their hugs anywhere, their familiar smells.

Carefully, he tucked Isabel’s head under his chin the best he could, as Farlan pulled them both close. Although it was nice to see his friends after a few days apart, he was a little confused as to why they were acting so clingy: they didn’t know what had happened, and one day apart wasn’t a huge parting. Nonetheless, he opted to not mention it for now, not wanting to have to relive everything that happened over and over again.

“Levi!” Isabel cried out, “We’ve been so worried! Are you okay?!”

Frowning, Levi pulled her away a little and separated the hug, looking over his two friends who both had concerned expressions on. “I’ve only been gone for a day and I’m fine, why?”

“Where’ve you been all weekend?” She continued, eyes sparkling in the way they do when they’re hoping that Levi would say what she wanted to hear. Not that he knew what that was.

“I went to Erwin’s. We finished the project off.” He grabbed his bag from the floor that was knocked from his hand from the force of the hug. It was his pyjamas, considering that was all he brought to Erwin’s. The blonde had lent him some of his own clothes, admittedly which didn’t fit Levi at all. But now he’d bumped into Farlan and Isabel in the corridor, he was extremely thankful for the turtle neck jumper.

Levi began walking down the corridor, his friends following closely behind. He could sense that they were wanting to say something, he could tell for definite that something was up with Farlan. He expected the taller to want to discuss his time at Mike’s almost immediately, considering how much Farlan liked going over to their house, and the amazing food Mike’s parents often cooked.

“So why didn’t you come home last night? We called around -”

Farlan cut Isabel off. “Levi, there’s no damn point lying to us. We called over at yours, Kenny told us what happened. Told us not to bother you, that he said you should have some space. We thought you’d at least tell us, you know? _Warn_ us?”

Levi sighed, not bothering turning around to face them. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d both get like this.”

“Get like what? Angry?” Farlan laughed, harshly. “What do you expect? You pull us in to do these favours, which might I add, I almost _died_ yesterday, or have you forgotten that part?! And then you get almost killed in the night! By someone breaking in to your flat, _strangling you_ , beating Kenny up! I mean, Jesus Levi. They could have come for us two, but you just ran off to your new _boyfriends_ ’ house to play in the posh, safe part of town. Because, _clearly,_ we don’t matter when Erwin’s around, right?!”

Levi turned to face Farlan, face full of thunder. “What the fuck, Farlan!? When the hell have I ever made you do something for me? When have I forced you to come and help?! I never fucking ask anything of you! You two just volunteer, say I can’t do it alone. Well I can! You just like to get involved!” He snapped, stepping closer to his friend with every harsh word as Isabel watched on, horror on her face at seeing her own family arguing.

“You could have warned us! They could have come for us after Kenny! You’re just so selfish, Levi. Only thought about you! I get that once you’ve got your uncles drugs you don’t need us anymore, but you could have said Starr’s guys attacked you!”

“Farlan, stop.” Isabel’s voice was soft, quiet. Barely audible to the two boys as they continued shouting, ignoring that they lived in a communal block, pretending it wasn’t almost nine in the evening. Not that the flat block ever was quiet and peaceful, fights happening outside doors all the time.

Levi stood right before Farlan, appearing twice the size he actually was, his voice echoing down the corridor with every shout. “You’d never have let me leave! You’d have forced me to stay in your damn flat, and then you’d have been at more risk! I didn’t know what they were gonna do. How do you think I don’t need you both?! That’s a selfish thing to say, I thought you weren’t such a dick, Farlan!”

“All we want is to know you’re safe, damn it!” Farlan continued, “Hell, we love you so much and you just didn’t bother to tell us you’re okay, to warn us about it. We had to hear the story from Kenny, and now look! You’ve come home and weren’t even gonna tell us about it. You haven’t even said what actually happened to you, cos Kenny barely knew either!” His voice wobbled slightly, “We just care, Levi. And now you’re covering what happened up under that stupid jumper, hiding more from us. I thought we were closer.”

“I’m only wearing this because I turned up at Erwin’s in my pyjamas.” Levi calmed his tone, “Look. I didn’t not tell you to be a dick, I did it to look out for you. I didn’t wanna tell you what happened because it was fucking _awful_ , and I don’t see why you’d wanna know the details.”

The smaller man sighed, allowing his body to lean against the side of the wall. He rarely fell out with Farlan, if at all. They’d never raise their voices unless they were truly annoyed about something, which clearly was the case. He didn’t even think sneaking off would offend them so much, he was only doing it so they wouldn’t worry.

“Sorry.” Levi sighed out, “I didn’t want you both to worry, didn’t want you to panic. I was gonna come straight to yours but if they were still outside the block, I don’t know. They could have watched me? Followed me to you? I just panicked. Erwin’s seemed sensible. I thought you two might have tried to call me over the weekend, but since you didn’t, I just assumed you were busy.”

“We only didn’t call cos Kenny said not to, said you might be shook up. He said he hadn’t even heard from you, thought you’d come home after a night out but you didn’t.” Farlan added, still standing sternly.

“What actually happened, big bro?” Isabel took her place leaning against the wall beside Levi.

“They just broke in, strangled me. It’s fine, I don’t really wanna have to talk it through again. Kenny was broke though, he sent me out. Told me to get space. It helped, too. I needed a break from that part of my shitty life.”

“That why you’ve not called him all weekend, either?” Farlan asked, tone a lot calmer this time, his arms dropping to the side of his body, rather than having them crossed defensively before his chest. Levi nodded in response.

“We’d rather you just tell the truth though, Levi.” Farlan added, “As awful as it is. We’ve just been worrying all weekend about it, Isabel was gonna go to Erwin’s to check in on you. Even Kenny seemed worried, which was weird. Just tell us next time, right?”

“Sure.” Levi muttered.

“And I’m sorry too, for what I said. You obviously do still care about us. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s fine.” Levi looked up at Farlan, “I get it. I’ve been a bit of a dickish friend this weekend, but I won’t be again. Next time there’s an issue, if I don’t come straight to you, I’ll call you. Right?”

Farlan smiled weakly and nodded. “Sure. And also, sorry I called Erwin your shitty boyfriend. He’s not shitty.”

“He’s also not my boyfriend.” Levi added, firmly.

“Not yet, anyway.” Farlan nudged Isabel in the side who in turn let out a small laugh, but Levi pretended not to hear either of them.

“Look, I better head home and check in on Kenny now.” Levi straightened up from the wall, fishing around in his pocket for house keys.

“Oh no, Levi. Come to ours for a bit, Kenny is out. He headed out mid-afternoon and hasn’t got home yet, so you might as well stay over at ours, Mike can tell you all about his afternoon with Nan and Mike! They’re slowly becoming the new us.”

With a sigh, Levi agreed to head to theirs for the night and just run home to grab his things for school tomorrow. As Isabel had said, Kenny was nowhere to be found in the house, but it was all tidied up from the other day and also, surprisingly, cleaned. Thankful that he wasn’t coming back to the mess from the night prior, Levi grabbed his school things and headed back from the flat, locking the door shut behind him.

Once letting himself into Isabel’s flat, the door was also locked tightly, and then proceeded to be checked by Farlan with the bolt firmly across. Levi was feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable now back in their own flat block but was comforted by the fact he’d be with other company all through the night.

As pyjamas were put on and microwave meals cooked and on plates, the three friends sat around the bedroom going over the presentations for the day coming. Farlan finished writing his up as Levi listened to Isabel talking about Nile’s life, putting on funny voices to imitate Nile’s posh accent, causing both boys to laugh. By the end of the evening, it was as though there’d never been such a harsh argument upon Levi’s return, and the three were getting along as they normally did; happily.

And Levi was incredibly thankful. There was always a worry, a fear, about losing Farlan and Isabel. The thought of it itself being absolutely terrifying; he just couldn’t imagine living without them by his side. Just falling out or arguments always felt like he was losing them, and he was certain his life would be ten times worse if they weren’t there. So he made a mental note to himself to keep them in the loop of his life, and never lose them like he almost had that weekend through secret keeping.

* * *

 

Once Levi was dropped off right outside his flat block, much to his reluctance, by Mr Smith and Erwin around the flat block, the two continued their drive home in silence for a while. It was an unusual weekend for the family. And whilst they were expecting Levi to be coming around for breakfast, they hadn’t anticipated him turning up in the middle of the night, shaking and scared. And that was something that would evidently worry anyone with a child Levi’s age.

“You think that Levi will be okay, son?” Mr Smith questioned, eyes watching the road the entire time. He and his wife had a lengthy discussion about whether to approach the topic with Levi or not, to see what had actually happened. But upon seeing the boy a lot chirpier over breakfast, dressed fully in their son’s clothes, they chose not to press the matter for now: to leave it settled, trusting Erwin to be able to handle it. Trusting their son is sensible enough to come to them if it was truly that serious.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He was so much better today anyway! And I’ll see him at school tomorrow, too.” Erwin smiled weakly. He kept telling himself over and over that Levi would be okay, that it wouldn’t happen again. But honestly, what Levi had told him happened, and what the men who broke in had done to Levi simply made Erwin even more concerned about Levi’s living situation. The bruises on his neck were harsh, worse than he’d ever seen in films or reading through practice legal cases. Not that he could tell his father that, though. They didn’t even fully understand what had happened to the boy that night.

And even though Levi had repeatedly told Erwin that it was fine that Kenny had sent him away, that he was completely cool with being kicked out in the middle of the night, it just wouldn’t sit right with Erwin. Why wouldn’t Kenny just let Levi stay, but just stay in their separate rooms? Why wouldn’t Kenny let Levi help tidy up? Surely it was far riskier for Levi to be sent off in the night, into the dark where the men who attacked Levi would have been waiting.

But Erwin and Levi had only just grown closer than before, especially over this weekend gone, and Levi did truly seem fine. The best thing for Erwin to do now was to watch over Levi, he guessed. Keep a close eye on him and his home life, make sure that he wasn’t getting sent to more suicide missions. Erwin’s father speaking snapped him from his own thoughts once again.

“That’s true.” Mr Smith kept his concentration on the road for a little longer, clearly thinking through the best way to word the next sentence. “What actually happened, Erwin? Do we need to contact the police?”

Erwin’s eyes grew wide in panic, as he leaned forward in his chair as though to draw attention from his father. “No! No father, we can’t! I promised Levi that I’d not tell anyone, he promised that he’d be okay and that it would get sorted. You can’t tell anyone, please!”

“Okay, son, calm down. I won’t tell anyone.” He glanced over at the passenger side, looking shocked at Erwin’s sudden outburst. “We won’t get the police involved. However, if this is as serious as it appears, and if it involves anything illegal at all, I trust you to be responsible enough to come to us. Alright? Or if you don’t want to talk about what’s going on with us, we trust you enough to go to your head. Tell them the situation.”

Erwin swallowed loudly. He never had to lie to his parents’ before, he’d never had to keep anything undercover and secret until now. But Levi meant more to him than he’d care to admit, and he wanted to keep the man’s trust. So of course, he wouldn’t tell his parent’s the truth of what was going on. He’d help Levi get out of this mess in whatever way he could.

“I promise, father. I wouldn’t ever let it get that bad though.”

“I know son.” He smiled proudly at Erwin, “Sorry to get like that with you. Just Levi seemed very distraught turning up on our doorstep last night, and because we don’t really know his family and haven’t known him very long, we just grew concerned. As long as you both are okay, that’s the main thing.”

The car pulled into the Smith driveway before Erwin could respond, and Mr Smith unfastened his seatbelt and turned to his son. “Levi seems very pleasant, though, Erwin. Make sure he knows how welcome he is. Even if he needs space from where he lives, your mother and I would be more than welcome to take him in for a while, let him live in the spare bedroom. We’d do anything for your friends.”

“Thanks, father.” Erwin smiled, “I know. I’ll tell Levi. But for now, I think I’m going to have to head upstairs and get a shower and an early night! It’s the presentations tomorrow so I want to make sure I’ve slept well.”

“Alright. I need to park up in the garage so hop out and I’ll see you in the morning, bright and early.”

Erwin smiled and did as he was instructed, letting himself in through the front door and into their large house. It appeared as though his mother had already gone to bed, considering that all the lights downstairs were turned off. Quietly, Erwin ascended the stairs to his bedroom, allowing himself to flop on his bed before getting ready for a shower. His phone was pulled from his pocket as he went through the messages from the day, mainly from Hange moaning about the project and Mike asking about a lift for tomorrow.

Finally, he noted a last one from Levi. He clicked on it and smiled as soon as he read it. Although he’d really have to stop doing that, considering how blatantly he was showing his feelings for the man at the moment; sure to raise questions from his parents.

21:38: Thanks for this weekend. I needed that x

Erwin replied as soon as he could.

22:17: Thanks for coming over, Levi! You’re welcome here whenever you want :- ) I had an amazing weekend with you. Stay safe xxxx

* * *

 

Levi awoke to Farlan sitting up in bed beside him, flicking through sheets and sheets of paper, worry plaguing his face. Rubbing his eyes, the smaller of the two sat up and looked over his best friends’ shoulder, noting it was the presentation he was reading over. At five in the morning. Their alarms for the day hadn’t even started yet.

“Hey, you alright?” Levi grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. Farlan barely heard him until Levi poked him in the side. “You okay?”

“I’m terrified, Levi.” Farlan looked at his friend, holding the papers up as though to emphasise what he was worried about. “I hate presentations like this. The odd word? Fine. I can chat a bit in front of people. But reading out your work is on another level, and that’s scary. What if I stumble over my words?”

“Then you stumble them, say sorry, and start it again. You’re good at presentations, Farlan. You always think you’re not but whenever I’ve seen you do one, you’ve been ace.” Levi sat up properly now, “Look. Do you want to have another run through with me now? Then you’ve got one in before school. We have time if we get up now.”

Farlan nodded firmly, “Yes please!”

“We’ll head to the living room so sleeping beauty can stay in dreamland.” Levi pointed his head towards Isabel, whose hair was spread all over her pillow and a small puddle of dribble was escaping from her mouth. At least she managed to get more sleep than those two did, for today. She was fully prepared for her presentation anyway, good at public speaking.

The two boys headed into the living room and Levi took his seat on the sofa, Farlan standing opposite him. Pretending to be the teacher, Levi asked Farlan generic questions about the project before he began reading. At first, he stuttered, slipping over words and dropping sheets of paper. The second time through, though, his confidence blossomed; after a struggle introduction, by the end of the read-through that time, Farlan was confident enough to make eye contact with Levi in the middle of some sentences.

By the time of the final read through, Farlan had recited enough of the project to not need to even read from the paper, knowing lines and sentences off by heart. Even as Isabel awoke and joined the two practicing in the living room, she was impressed. He’d clearly get a good grade in this, helping him go onto university to study, which was clearly his goal now.

They all ate breakfast together that day, noting how as it was an exam day, they’d need extra food in their stomachs to give them energy, much to Levi’s reluctance. Although it was good to sit with his friends, to see Farlan eat confidently now, no more worries in his stomach, making it too hard to eat. And by the time they were walking to school, Farlan was literally performing his project to the two, almost knowing it perfectly: a level that Levi definitely wasn’t at, considering his horrendous weekend. In fact, he’d only read through his work once, so it looked like he’d just be reading from the sheet. An instant grade drop. Never mind the fact that his project was less than 1000 words.

Since it was the day of presentations, the class didn’t have form and instead headed straight to their room to go over any final changes they might need to make. Everyone sat with their respective partners, ready to go to the front upon their name call. It was likely that Levi and Erwin would have to go first, considering that Levi’s surname initial was A. Although he was pleading for her to use Smith as their group name, giving him a second chance to read through, to make sure he’d got everything in he wanted to say about Erwin.

Levi sat on the front row, in the spot that is usually Mike’s, since they swapped so the latter could sit with Farlan at the back. Unusually, the three were the first there, soon joined by Nile and Marie, however Levi didn’t even note the people entering the classroom, as he reread over his presentation numerous times, scribbling bits out, adding words in. No matter how many times he’d read through and edit, he just couldn’t put more words in. Almost half of what the word count should be.

Panicking, he scanned his eyes frantically around the classroom. Grades never usually bothered him, but because this time it was with someone else, someone he truly cared about, he needed to get a good mark. He couldn’t let this be the only thing that Erwin ever failed, or at least didn’t get an A in.

The second the blonde entered the classroom, smiling like he usually does, his expression dropped upon seeing how worried Levi had weirdly become.

“Levi, are you alright?” He whispered, leaning in close as he sat down.

“It’s shit, Erwin. I’m gonna fuck this entire class up for you.” Levi ran a hand through his hair, his leg bouncing up and down. This was a completely new feeling for him. He’d never cared about school before, let alone get himself worked up over a presentation.

“It definitely isn’t shit, Levi. I’m certain of that.”

“I’ve not even reached the word count.”

“And for certain, most people in this room won’t have reached the word count. It’s a guideline for what to aim for, but if you can’t get the words out, then that’s alright. You’ve done amazingly in whatever it is you’ve written. And I can read it through now for you, if you wanted. I don’t mind checking it over for you.” Erwin’s voice was calm, as he slipped a very subtle hand under the table and rested it on Levi’s thigh. “It’ll be okay, Levi.”

The smaller nodded back and placed a hand on top of Erwin’s, the worry dissipating. He just didn’t want to be responsible for making Erwin drop an entire grade; he didn’t want him to not get into Law school before he couldn’t write well enough. And there was so much he wanted to say about Erwin, but the words just couldn’t come out. And what words did come out, Levi definitely wouldn’t want to say in front of the entire class.

“Don’t read over it, then. It’ll be fine. Just, wait until I read it out. Okay?”

“Of course.” Erwin smiled kindly now, slipping his hand back to himself so he could open his bag and pull out his own folder, getting a very well written presentation from its wallet and placing it on the desk before him. “I had a lovely weekend, by the way. Yesterday was so good.”

“Me too.” Levi added, “Your pancakes tasted pretty good too, for a beginner.”

“Hey!” Erwin laughed loudly, cut off by the sound of the door slamming and Mrs Green heading into the room. By the time she took her seat at the teachers’ desk, all murmuring and chatting pulled to a halt. There was an air of tension throughout the room, everyone scared about presenting in front of their friends and classmates. There was something daunting about this project; truths being revealed, life time goals announced before everyone. It was a vulnerable project in a way, and by the end of this class, everyone would know new things to spread rumours about, new reasons to bitch about people. And Levi just couldn’t stop worrying that his own project would have let Erwin down. He’d barely included anything about what Erwin hoped to do in it, not really.

“Right, the faster we start the quicker we finish. I’m just picking pairs alphabetically by whoever’s name I registered first, so, we’ll have Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith show their projects please.” Mrs Green smiled at the two as she took her seat at the front, and the classes eyes drew to the two boys who were now faffing around, climbing from their desks, and taking their position at the front.

Erwin stood on Levi’s left, as Levi unfolded his project and neatened the paper out once again, rereading the first sentence so he was ready to just throw himself into it. Not wanting to look up at the man beside him, nor his teacher, nor his friends, Levi kept his eyes firmly on the page as he began to read, voice only just loud enough for the back of the room to hear. He just wasn’t the kind of person for public speaking.

“Erwin Smith. Everyone knows him, really. That’s because he’s smart, helps people out, is top of our year, and has real life goals compared to half of us. And yeah, his goals are ones that most people will have – go to university, get a nice house, a good job, live happy. Whatever. He’s doing it for different reasons than the normal person, because he’s different.

“What I’ve learnt about Erwin is that he’s damn selfless. His career goal is to be a lawyer, which immediately you’d guess is because of the money, because of the prestige of being Erwin Smith QC. But that’s not why he’s doing it. He’s doing law to help people out who aren’t lucky in life, who aren’t fortunate enough to be able to afford good lawyers or get the legal help they need. He’s not doing it for personal gain, he’s doing it to help others who can’t help themselves.

“And this is the point when I was gonna go on about what he’s achieved, and clubs he’s been in, and legal work experience he’s told me about. But I thought it’s more important to tell you all about the Erwin I’ve come to know the past couple of weeks, or almost a month now, actually. I know most of you know me as the freak from Underground, who has a bad family background and is a bit of a dick. To be honest, that’s all true, which is why I’m not surprised that not one single person has bothered talking to me since I was forced to come to school.

“But Erwin did speak to me. He was the first person in my life at this school who wanted to talk to me, to spend time with me, to get to know me properly. He invited me into his life so openly. He let me come over, cooked pancakes for me, introduced me to a world I never thought I’d get to experience or see.

“He let me play on his consoles, he’s helped me out so many times I’ve lost count. It’s rare in life you find yourself a friend who will drop everything to make sure you’re alright, but Erwin is just that kind of guy. The other night there was a fuck up at home and I needed a place to go, and Erwin was there, at three in the morning, letting me into his house and making sure I was okay. Like, have you ever met someone who’d do that? Because I damn haven’t. Hell, even my own uncle wouldn’t do that for me.

“So, what I’ve learnt new about Erwin is a few things. Firstly, he’s taught me that people who are rich can be rich and nice. He’s brought so many new friends into my life, and my family’s life. He’s selfless. He couldn’t care less about your background, or how you were brought up, or who your family is, or even if you have family. He just wants time for you. And if that doesn’t get him far in life then I don’t know what will. But I can happily say that if everyone in this damned world was an Erwin Smith, then the world would be a better fucking place.

“And I’m sorry, miss, that this isn’t a thousand words long. But I’ve had a shitty weekend and I’m bad with words so this is the best I could do. And I don’t think I’ve done Erwin half the justice he deserves with this project, so I’m sorry if you fail because I can’t understand the English language well enough to write good.”

Levi lowered the papers in his shaking hands before his front, still not looking up from the ground. He didn’t want to see anyone’s face, he rarely spoke that much and never expressed so many of his feelings onto paper before. He could feel all the eyes on him as he waited for a response from Mrs Green, who didn’t take that long to reply at all. She clearly understood that the project was a difficult one for Levi, that he found it hard, and she was just so happy that he’d clearly thrown himself into it and used the project for the right reasons.

“Levi don’t worry about not reaching a thousand words. That was a wonderful presentation, and although I will have to deduct marks for crude language, I think you did very well through that. You’ve clearly bonded well with Erwin, which is nice for a teacher to see after assigning a project. Thank you for reading first. And now, Erwin, if you can kindly read next.”

“Of course.” Erwin smiled, looking over Levi another time fondly, eyes seemingly a little damp. Levi looked back at the blonde and frowned a little at the weird expression on his face but leaned his body back as soon as Erwin opened his mouth, trying to still his nervous legs. He didn’t expect this all to be so intense, but it was. So much.

Just before Erwin began speaking, Levi quickly averted his eyes over the crowd to smile at Farlan and Isabel, who were grinning back at him and giving him a proud thumbs up. He smiled back at them, before turning his direction to the blonde man who began to speak in the confident tone he’d grown used to.

“There’s a very well-known saying that goes by the following, ‘friends are the family you choose’. And whilst this saying it passed around commonly, it is more often than not used by the likes of me and you, who have the luxury of having a loving family back at home, alongside an amazing group of friends.

"For example, I myself find nothing but love in my family home. My father is nothing but a moral support for me, constantly validating everything I do, offering comfort when necessary, being a support network for my future endeavours which I work towards religiously. My mother, an incredible woman who not only exceeds in her job as a surgeon, but also provides love for me, consoles me, and ensures that I’m doing everything right. My parents are my blood family, but I would still opt to choose them should they have not been in my life as a gift.

"Alongside this, I have an incredible network of friends. Mike, Hange, Nanaba – friends that I’ve held close to me for years, who have seen me at my worst and brought me to my best. These friends I would certainly consider family; we do everything that families do together, look out for one another, help each other out, spend time together. We have weekly evenings where we sit and watch films, my mother cooking us dinner. And for that we are fortunate and blessed.

"And for certain, I can say that most people in this room experience the same love that I’ve just spoken of, at home and also with your group of friends. But I can also say for certain, that not everyone in this room has been blessed with the same family life and opportunities of which we have. Which is where I lead on to discuss Levi Ackerman. The person most of you are intimidated by, from rumours about his own family, from things you’ve heard about him or seen which are, frankly, untrue.

"You see, I have come to know Levi well through this project, and now consider him one of my closest, if not best, friends. He is resilient, brave, strong, and smart. He’s quick witted, has an incredible sense of humour, and if I didn’t know any better, I would assume that he must have had an outstanding upbringing to make him into the man he is today.

"However, Levi wasn’t given a loving family in the sense that I was. He, instead, was given something even better. Two of the best, closest friends he could have asked for. The relationship I’ve seen between Farlan, Isabel, and Levi is one that I’ve never witnessed before. I run after school clubs, I teach children, I volunteer alongside adults – and even through all of those people, I have never felt such friendship as I have with these three.

"There is an undeniable trust between them. They would do anything for each other, at all. They are there for each other when necessary, they support each other’s aims and dreams, they would never judge. They even became such close friends without knowing anything about one another’s past, welcomed into their lives without worrying about negatives that could be trailing behind.

"Farlan and Isabel very much became Levi’s family. After a family tragedy and a relative who is always out of the house, Levi didn’t have that caring figure to cook him meals or invite friends over to play games. Instead, he found home in these two incredible people. And I honestly feel that their little family is greater and has more love in it than most of our families combined. Sometimes you have to go through hell in order to pull closer together, and times these three have struggled through has created an everlasting bond.

"I feel that one of the most important things I have learnt from completing this project, alongside the importance of friends as family, is that you should never judge someone. And I know we were all brought up understanding that a book should never be judged by its cover, but I know for a fact that most people in this room turned their noses up at Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. When they joined our school, not one of us, including myself, bothered to speak to them. And why was that? Because we judged them.

"So now I’m pleading to all of you to please, not judge people without having a chance to get to know them. Because from doing this project, from ignoring my past judgements and rumours about Levi, I have grown to know this incredible, incredible human who has changed my life in so many ways. And if I didn’t put those opinions aside, would I have ever had such an opportunity? No.

"This project was about preparing us for university. So when you go off in September, please speak to those who sit quiet at the back of the classroom, who don’t have other people to speak to. Chat to those who look unapproachable, because once you do crack them open, you’ll learn so much about them. And there’s things you could learn too, which I’m certain would change your life and opinion of them as well.

"Levi, thank you so much for doing this project by my side. You’ve taught me so much more than you could ever imagine, and I’m so glad I have you in my life now. And please do genuinely listen to me when I say how amazing you are. You are incredible, and you could do anything you wanted to if you put your mind to it.

"Thank you for listening to this presentation, and I hope I’ve managed to inspire you all in some way or another in your future educational careers.”

The second that Erwin stopped speaking, the room fell into applause, as it clearly would after such an emotional presentation. Levi was just looking on at the man beside him, his mouth slightly ajar at everything he’d just said. And whilst he felt embarrassed, he was so thankful that Erwin tactfully kept his past hidden, and even focussed the presentation more on the actions of others’ than himself. It was about Levi, but in a sublte way: and it was perfect.

“Erwin, wow.” Mrs Green began, “What an incredible and inspiring presentation. Both you and Levi have done expectational today, please do take a seat whilst we continue the presentations. Next will be Nile Dok and Isabel Magnolia, please.”

With a sigh of relief, both Erwin and Levi took their seats on the front desk together, the words from one another’s presentations floating around their mind. Levi had never had someone say such kind things about him before, he wasn’t even aware that Erwin had thought all of those things either. I mean, he knew they’d kissed, but sharing a small kiss and saying such deep words were totally different things.

Erwin too looked a little shell-shocked over the whole experience as he tucked his presentation back into the folder, avoiding making eye contact with Levi as he did so. In fact, Levi noted that Erwin’s cheeks were glowing pink and he definitely looked flustered; something which never happened after a presentation. Feeling like he had to say something, Levi leaned in close to the man beside him and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Erwin, thank you. Seriously.”

The blonde smiled, before turning back to face Levi and whispered himself, “Thank you, Levi. You -” he paused, cutting himself off, “Are you free after school today?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’d like to take you out. To dinner. If you wanted.”

Levi tried to hold back a smile, threatening to escape and cover his entire cheeks. He'd never really felt like this over someone before, but since hearing how Erwin spoke about him, and hearing what Erwin truly thought of him, Levi couldn't help but smile when he even just glanced at Erwin. “Sure, dinner sounds good.”

Before continuing the conversation, Levi heard Nile began to speak and the two settled into silence beside one another again, although they barely could take the words in that their friends were saying. Levi tried very hard to pay attention to Isabel, though, trying to ignore the man beside him and the incessant burning cheeks. Isabel read confidently, she even put on the voices again causing the entire class to laugh, including Mrs Green. By the end of it, she was very impressed and was giving advice to Isabel for places where she could volunteer with animals, or even schools she could train in to be a vet. The redhead practically bounced back to her seat, full of excitement.

When it was finally Farlan’s turn, right at the end thanks to Mike’s surname, the boy still seemed full of confidence. He stood up proudly and read out his work, managing to keep eye contact with the entire class as he did so. Although, by this point, everyone seemed so buzzed off their own nerves that they could barely register what was being said. Nonetheless, Farlan performed the best that he could, and the teacher was so proud of him, commenting on his smooth reading and amazing presenting skills.

On the way back to their seat, Erwin gave Mike a handshake confirming a congratulations on their presentations. It had been a challenge, an a very unusual project for them to complete, but everyone had done so well. And it definitely seemed that so many people had formed friendships by the end as well, Nanaba and Marie chatting away, Hange tormenting Thomas as they had previously. It was nice; and it was clear that everyone was going to stay on as friend’s way after this ordeal was finished.

“Okay, class.” Mrs Green stood from her desk, “I would just like to say two things if I may. Firstly, you definitely have all passed with flying colours. I am so proud of you all for putting so much work into this project, and it is clear that you’ve learnt a lot about each other. I will be putting together some advice for certain students, for university etc, regarding what I heard today in your presentations.” She smiled over at everyone, who was cheering at the fact they definitely passed.

“In regard to your grades, I will post them out to you next week. However, because you all have worked so hard, I have already discussed it with the head teacher, and you’re allowed the rest of the day to yourselves. But school will be resuming as normal from tomorrow!”

Further cheering followed, as Mrs Green tried to shout over the noise to students to be sensible, considering they’d finished their entire day at just under half ten in the morning. However, judging by how happy everyone felt, she simply left the classroom smiling as students began to stand from their seats and congregate with their friends. Mike and Nanaba were over at the front desks within seconds, grinning at Levi and Erwin.

“That was a lovely presentation, you two.” Nanaba sang cheerily, and Mike nudged her side as if to soften the hint. "it was very, you know, _emotional_." Mike tried to hold a small snicker in, knowing how teasing his girlfriend could be, but thankfully it seemed as though Levi wasn't paying enough attention to get mad about it.

“Thank you, Nan.” Erwin smiled back, ignoring her teasing tone. “Yours both went amazingly too! I’m just glad we’ve finally finished presentations. I’ve been nervous about it for weeks.”

“You? Nervous?” Mike commented.

“I know, I was surprised too. I just didn’t want to let Levi down.” Erwin directed his attention to the man in question and smiled, “I hope I didn’t.”

“Course you didn’t, Smith.” Levi replied, standing up from his own chair and waving Farlan and Isabel to the front. “What’s everyone’s plans now?”

“Mike and I were going to ask if you all wanted to go for a coffee, then perhaps head back to one of ours for a group sleepover tonight. It’s up to everyone, of course! But a drink after that would be nice, considering it’s still so early.”

“We’ll definitely join for a drink, although Levi and I have plans later on. We’ll be free now for a couple of hours though.” Erwin responded.

“Wonderful!” Nanaba cheered, “Farlan? Isabel? Marie? You joining us too?”

“We’ll come!” Isabel grinned, “But Farlan and me have to go early. My grandfather wants us to go to my grandma’s grave with him today, then help him get shopping with the money he hasn’t wasted away gambling.”

“Oh shit, I forgot that was today, Isa. Do you need me to come too?” Levi grabbed his back from under the chair and pulled it over his shoulders.

“No, big bro! We’ll be fine. You go and enjoy your day, I think you kind of need it anyway, after this weekend.”

Mike frowned, “What happened this weekend?”

“Nothing important.” Erwin quickly chipped in, “Right, come on then. Everyone joining us for coffee, let’s head out now! Before it gets the lunch rush on. I’m pretty sure they won’t want to make over ten students’ coffee when it’s super busy.”

And with that, everyone left the classroom. Chatting away about presentations, Isabel talking once again to Mike about becoming a vet and meeting up with his sister, Marie and Nile engaging with other people that they never did before. Levi and Erwin walking beside one another secretly, chatting between themselves quietly, contentedly. It was perfect; exactly what they all wanted, the best way to end a stressful project.

Levi found himself hoping that things could stay like this forever, a large friendship group where Isabel and Farlan were so happy, chatting away with people they’d come to know, laughing loudly. They deserved it more than anyone else, he thought. He’d have done anything to make sure they could be as happy as they were in that moment; as though their home lives just didn’t exist.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Surprisingly, the conversation around the coffee shop table flowed pleasantly despite knowing one another so little. Everyone seemed confident and comfortable enough to talk between themselves, withholding any prior judgements they might of have. It was as though revealing something about everyone in class opened up conversation, giving everyone a starting point of what to talk about.

Nile was included in this, too, who seemed pretty content chatting away with Isabel and Farlan; something he’d rarely do without Marie leading the conversation. He did, however, notably stay away from Erwin and Levi. Not that the latter cared, spending their time talking together instead, Levi watching over his friends with a warm feeling in his stomach, glad they were finally getting friendships that they truly deserved.

As always, Mike and Isabel once again clicked instantly. They always seemed to get on, but even more so now their conservations weren’t floating around work and Farlan. Their dispositions worked perfectly together too; Isabel doing a majority of the talking, Mike listening intently and simply chipping in when it was felt necessary. Promises were made for the summer; bringing Isabel along with Mike’s sister to the local farm where she could train with a vet, alongside help with revision in classes she struggled with.

Equally, Farlan, Nike, Marie, Nanaba, and Hange could barely stop chatting away either. Each of their personalities balancing out, although Farlan found himself getting overly excited and carried away when talking with Hange, causing everyone else in the group to laugh and join in with their excited behaviours. Farlan and Nanaba definitely seemed to click the quickest, however, both sharing similar attitudes and a very similar sense of humour. For anyone watching on at the group at the table, it would definitely appear as though they’d always known one another.

Levi found himself drawing solely to Erwin, who was also doing the same back at him. They had created their own little bubble together, talking away about nonsense and unimportant things that seemed the most vital words when in one another’s’ company. Levi did find himself drawing attention to his friends, trying to listen in on their conversations also until he noticed how relaxed they’d grown, filling him with relief.

He’d not actually seen Farlan and Isabel so comfortable around people they barely knew. Since they became close all those years ago, there was always a little part of themselves which they held back, not wanting to show themselves fully to anyone but Levi. But as he watched them now, he noted how they were so chatty and confident.

Just seeing his own laughing along with new people, chatting away as though they’d known one another for years, made his heart warm. It’s what they deserved, after the hell he’d put them through before. Of course, the hell which he completely blamed himself for. He’d made their teenage years terrible, and he’d continued to do it up until almost the end of High School. Watching them now, Levi made a resolve to never bring them out for favours again. To keep his relationship with Kenny private. They deserved to grow now, and he needed to give them that space.

He smiled to himself at that firm resolution, as he tried to draw his attention back to Erwin now, who was now talking about some history documentary that he watched the night before.

“Yeah, Erwin, what do you think about that?” Nanaba called over the table, pulling them both from their small conversation, of which Levi admittedly was frustrated about. Not that he didn’t have the blonde to himself all afternoon.

“Think about what?” He responded politely, smiling at the girl, placing his cup back on the table, now empty of contents.

“Everyone here coming to yours on Friday, rather than just the usual few. It’s breaking tradition I know, but it would be nice to have everyone together, don’t you think?” She looked around the table as though for emphasis.

Erwin began to nod, “That sounds like a great idea! You’re all invited over to my house this Friday for films and dinner, then. Just bring yourselves and I’ll provide the rest.”

“Although sometimes it’s nice to at least bring a few drinks, or snacks, you know? Got to share that out!” Hange added.

“That sounds so fun!” Isabel grinned, “We’re going, right? Big bro?”

“Sure.” Levi responded, suddenly growing too aware that the conversation was now spread amongst a larger group of people who he didn’t really know yet; he didn’t want all the eyes watching him the whole time or seeing his response. A one-word answer was enough for him.

“Well that’s settled then,” Hange continued, “This Friday we’ll all head to Erwin’s. Here, trade phones and give me your numbers so I can text you timings and things! And we can plan snacks!” They held their hands out as Farlan, Isabel, and Marie placed their own phones there. Nile and Levi both sat, assuming that their own close friends would simply pass the details on.

As Isabel took her own phone back, she scanned through the new list of contacts and added small smiley faces after each name; her list of contacts now extending from the three she had to almost double digits. Levi watched on at her happy face as she scrolled through, clearly very proud that she’d managed to find herself new friends. But that smile quickly faded as the phone started to vibrate in her hand almost immediately after she took it back from her friend.

The time displayed that she was running late. Her grandpa’s name was popping up in the centre of the screen, offensively indicating that he must be annoyed about the fact she wasn’t home yet, although they’d agreed if it reached the time, he’d head to the café to collect her. Cringing, she ended the call, sending a quick text informing him that she was on the way. It was a big day for him, and she knew that, annoyed at herself that she’d already ruined it slightly and had let him down.

“Oh crap!” She stood up, grabbing her bag and throwing it on as she did so, “We’re gonna have to shoot off, Farlan. We’re already late!”

“Oh, right!” Farlan agreed, noting her fast packing, and so he did the same: grabbing his own school bag from the floor and placing it over his shoulder, before standing up and tucking his chair back neatly under the table. “Thanks for this, you know, everyone. It’s been so nice to actually spend time together as a group. I’m so glad this presentation has brought us all together.” He smiled, looking at his project partner, “And thank you, Mike. Honestly that was amazing.”

Mike nodded his head in agreement, “Thank you too, Farlan. It was a good project.”

Before Farlan could continue, Isabel began to tug on his school blazer to pull him from conversation, where she was aiming attention fully to the car that had now parked up outside. “See you all tomorrow at school then!” Farlan announced, allowing his body to move slightly from the table. Isabel began to wave at her grandpa outside, before turning back once again.

“Big bro, you coming over tonight after? When you’re home?” she remembered, turning to face Levi.

“We’ll see.” He said, trying not to get their hopes up too high. Who knew what Kenny would have in store for him? He could never promise things like that until he’d had chance to see him, “I better see Kenny first but after that, sure.”

“Okay!” She smiled, “And Kenny doesn’t need anything doing tonight, right? It can just be us three?”

Levi tried to hold in the sigh he wanted to breathe through, not wanting everyone to be listening in to something like that. “No. It’d be us three, but I’ll let you know later, I’ve not spoke to him so who knows?”

“Okay, bye! See you all soon!”

Without a chance to say it back, both Farlan and Isabel dashed from the café and into the car, where you could almost hear the aggressive shouts from her grandpa as they shut the doors and buckled seatbelts. Levi watched on for a moment as he leaned towards his friends’ face, yelling, and was just about to stand up and march outside when grandpa sat back in the driving seat and set off, Isabel turning in the front window and smiling back.

Once the car was out of view and the two had driven off, Levi relaxed his body into his seat once again and turned his attention to the cold tea before him, not bothering chipping in with the chatter anymore. He simply listened on, learning about past memories that the group shared with Erwin, the blonde poking and smiling at Levi whenever he could. He tried to smile along, but simply found himself longing to leave the café: to enjoy the afternoon and evening planned with Erwin instead.

Not long after the disappearance of the other two, other friends started to leave the café, announcing their own afternoon plans. First was Nile and Marie, who were apparently going to spend the afternoon at her parents’ house. Hange followed closely behind, telling the remaining four about a huge pile of homework they had to complete for science, alongside revision that they wanted to get started on early since they had such a long yet random day off. This left Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, and Levi to finish their second round of drinks, conversation a lot calmer now between the smaller group.

“So, what’s your plan for later, both of you?” Nanaba smiled, taking a spoon and scraping the chocolate left at the bottom of the cup.

“Well, I was thinking of taking Levi out for some food to thank him for the project, somewhere nice for dinner. What about both of you? Surely you’ll be doing something nice for the late afternoon as well?” Erwin responded.

“Oh, dinner? Anywhere nice?” The question this time aimed from the lady to Levi, who just shrugged, suddenly growing uncomfortable with the quizzing.

“Not sure, Erwin’s choice I guess.” He nodded to himself, “I guess I don’t eat out too much, so I don’t know anywhere.”

“Listen, Levi,” Mike suddenly chipped in, “I didn’t realise all that about your family and stuff, that we heard today. I just wanna say that I’m sorry for any past judgments I’ve cast about you three. I was saying it to Farlan before, and he was telling me about Kenny –”

Levi’s breath hitched, “Telling you what about Kenny?”

“Just that he has you three running around for him, doing all sorts of favours. Nothing more than that was revealed, don’t worry, but I did want to say that should you, or Farlan or Isabel ever need help, we’re here.” Mike tried to smile, though it was weak and made Levi unsure of how to respond.

“Um, thanks.” He muttered, “Although we deal pretty well with Kenny. He’s just an old bastard who can’t look after himself for shit, so we look out for him. But thanks for what you said.”

Nanaba smiled kindly, “Well, I think it’s time Mike and I dash off then, you said you were taking us for snacks and a movie, right?” She turned to her boyfriend with the kind of smile you just couldn’t say no to, which Mike clearly didn’t. The two stood up from the table, bidding their farewells as they left the café, Nanaba giving her closer friend a squeeze on his broad shoulder as she walked away, grinning as she did so.

At this point, Erwin took the opportunity to shuffle around the table to sit directly opposite Levi, grabbing his bag and finishing his drink as he did so. Levi copied the action, sliding his own bag back onto his body and getting ready to leave the café.

“Would you like to head to mine first? I would quite like to get changed before heading back out for dinner, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure,” Levi began, “But can I have a wash? I got sweaty doing that bloody presentation.”

Erwin laughed, “Of course, Levi. Let’s head back now then, so we have plenty of time.”

* * *

 

Once they got back to the Smith’s house, Erwin greeted his mother in the living room before leading his friend up the stairs, and directly to his bedroom. Thankfully, he had remembered to freshen it up that morning and at least make the bed, much to Levi’s delight. Erwin dumped his school bag and blazer on the sofa in the centre of the room, before turning and smiling at Levi as he placed his own bag on the desk chair.

As requested by the smaller man, Erwin then led Levi into his private bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the water heat up, whilst Levi just stood there waiting. Toiletries were grabbed from the cupboard and placed on the shower shelf, whilst fresh towels were received and placed over the heated rail.

“Anything else you’d need?” Erwin asked Levi then, who simply shook his head and mumbled a thank you, waiting then for Erwin to fully leave the room before locking it behind.

Trusting that Levi was content in the bathroom in Erwin’s bedroom, he headed himself to the family bathroom where he could freshen himself up. Deciding that he didn’t need a full shower, Erwin simply gave his face a quick wash, spritzing on some fresh deodorant straight after. Drying his face, Erwin stood up straight and allowed himself a second to take in his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His bushy eyebrows, his unnaturally stern resting-face, the bleach blonde hair, darkened brown underneath.

Frowning, Erwin let out a sigh, a sudden flush of nervousness coming over him. He’d never really bothered too much about his appearance, nor never found a need to put too much effort in. He didn’t consider himself ugly, but definitely didn’t see himself as attractive – something that didn’t faze him too much through High School, simply assuming that he’d never find himself lucky enough to find a boy he liked, that had a strong feeling he liked him back. Never expected to find himself going out on what he would consider a date.

However, looking at himself now, he felt a desire to look better: fussing with his hair, leaning forward to examine his skin and the small break-outs he’d got where he’d shaven. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before leaving the room and following back to the bedroom, where sounds of water hitting the base of the shower still sounded from the bathroom in there, Levi clearly still not done washing.

Quickly, Erwin opened his cupboard and pulled out a fresh shirt and some smart black trousers, wanting to make an effort for first proper date, and first time spent with Levi outside doing the school project. Slipping from his school uniform completely, Erwin placed the new items of clothing upon his body before spraying some aftershave over him as Levi opened the bathroom door and peaked his head around.

“Hey, Erwin,” Levi began, steam from the bathroom floating into the cooler bedroom, “I didn’t even think about bringing spare clothes. Do you have something that might fit me?”

“Oh, I should!” Erwin smiled kindly, trying not to let his mind wander about how Levi might look behind that door, presumably stood with nothing but a towel on. Trying to shake the thoughts away, he sat himself on the floor before an old chest of drawers and slid open the bottom one, displaying clothes he’d owned from his earlier teens that he still hadn’t managed to get rid of.

“Will just a t-shirt be alright?” He offered, “I’m afraid I don’t have many clothes left that would be your size.”

Levi nodded, “Anything’s fine. I can still wear my school trousers, I don’t mind. Just a fresh top. I’ll just shove my blazer on.”

Erwin smiled back, before turning attention to the drawer and pushing it shut, climbing back up from the floor and walking over to the bathroom, outstretching the hand with the top in for Levi to take. “Here you go. If it doesn’t fit, I’ll find another.”

“Thanks.” Levi began to reach around the door before instinct pulled his hand back, “Could you just put it on the floor? I’ll grab it in a second.”

“Of course. Is everything okay?” Erwin looked puzzled; why couldn’t the man just simply have taken it from his hand?

“I’m all wet and don’t wanna fuck up fresh clothes.”

Erwin smiled, laughing in agreement before folding the top neatly and placing it on the floor. He offered the other a drink, before leaving Levi in peace and quiet to get ready, heading downstairs to join his mother in the kitchen who had also finished early that day, a lucky coincidence.

As her son entered the kitchen, she looked up from the book she was reading, sat on the sofa that led to an outside seating area. “Erwin, sweetie, you look handsome all dressed up! What’s your plans this afternoon?” Her voice was calm and polite as she simply put her book on her lap, ignoring whatever it was she was reading before.

“Thanks,” he began, “Levi and I are going out for some food.”

She had the same kind eyes Erwin had, as she devoted her attention fully to her sons voice, “That sounds nice. Anywhere good?”

Erwin sat opposite his mother with a small sigh. “I’m not too sure. I kind of would like it to be special, you know? It’s a big day, finishing the project and things.”

She smiled to herself. Of course, she could understand what Erwin meant; her son was difficult for other people to read, but she could tell completely that Erwin was infatuated by the smaller man. He had been ever since day one. “It is! How about that lovely Italian that we usually go to when we celebrate?”

“I thought that, but I don’t think I have enough left for this month to go there. I’ve seemingly spent a little too much on trips out and coffee recently. It’s a little bit expensive, and I don’t want to make Levi uncomfortable either, if it is too much money.”

“How about, because it is a big deal, it’s a treat from me? You two worked exceptionally hard on that project and I really think that you and Levi need this together, some time just alone. I don’t mind at all.” Carol smiled kindly at her son, meaning every word. She wanted her son’s first date to be special, to be the kind of date she’d have dreamed about as a younger woman.

“Mother, that would be so wonderful. Thank you so much!” Erwin leaned forward and wrapped his mother in a loving hug, muttering his appreciation as he did so. Upon straightened up from the cuddle, Levi stepped into the kitchen who had apparently gone looking for Erwin once he was fully dressed. But before Erwin could say anything to his friend, his mother sat grinning responded first.

“I recognise that top!” Carol beamed as Levi walked fully into the room, “You look lovely in it though, Levi.”

“Oh,” He looked down, tugging the cloth a little at the base, his school blazer over the top of it. “Thanks. I didn’t bring any clothes with me, just my uniform. Erwin gave me this.”

Erwin stood up, “Well it fits perfectly! Did you want to leave your blazer though? It’s a lot warmer than it was earlier, judging by all our open windows. You can come pick it up after, I don’t mind.”

Levi looked up, concerned. “Do you have a different jacket I could borrow maybe? That’s lighter than this?” he paused remembering where he was, “Please?”

“Of course, I’ll just grab you a hoodie whilst I grab my own. You go get your shoes on? I’ll be back in a second.”

Levi nodded gratefully and went into the hallway, slipping his boots back on. Carol appeared moments later, as Erwin gave the jacket to Levi so he could take the money from his mother and slip it into his wallet. By the time he’d sorted himself out, Levi had the new jacket upon his body, hanging his blazer on the coat rack by the door for later.

The new hoodie was far too big on Levi, but he didn’t seem to mind as he folded the cuff over, giving his hands freedom to move. Erwin tried to not melt at how the raven-haired man now looked in his clothing, and instead cleared his throat and thanked his mother for the money once again, excited to be spending a night out with Levi.

Confirming together that they were ready to leave, Erwin gave his mother a cuddle and a kiss, before Carol saw them off wishing them a great evening together, locking the door behind their exit. Thankfully, the time was still quite early meaning that the usually busy restaurant should be slightly quieter than normal, and even better that the walk itself wasn’t far from Erwin’s house. The blonde led them down the quicker journey, to give in to their grumbling stomach’s. Short-cuts were taken through back streets and ginnels, leading them to the Main Street in under ten minutes.

Despite not stopping talking all day, their conversation on the way to food was quiet and small – both seemingly nervous about the whole situation, unsure of how they should be acting around one another. Erwin still hadn’t explained to Levi that he was hoping it would be seen as a date, hadn’t even spoken to the smaller man about the prospect of dating yet, although that was his full intention at some point during their evening together.

And whilst Levi was hoping that Erwin was seeing this event as something more than just friends, he too was unsure of how to act in regard to the whole thing. Despite seeing Josef for quite a long time previously, they’d never really done anything overly romantic, such as going on dates and eating out; at least not properly, anyway. Because of that, he was unsure of how to act with Erwin: even more so since he was sure this was Erwin’s first ever date, their first time hanging out without a project for an excuse.

Once the entrance of the restaurant came into view, Levi tried to not cringe. There was no way he’d be able to afford to eat here, other than a side dish which is what he’d just order for the sake of fulfilling Erwin’s plan. The blonde man smiled as he held the door open for Levi, a waiter leading them to a table toward the back of the building where they took their respective seats.

As the menus were handed out and the boys began to read over them, those original lingering nerves quickly dissipated, reading instead in silence over the many different options that were offered. Erwin read quickly through the options, eating here many times previously, so decided to draw his attention to Levi who was sat opposite with a stern frown on his face. The blonde man simply assumed that Levi was more likely than not to have never eaten somewhere like this before, from what he’d told the man anyway.

“What do you think you’ll get?” The shorter man suddenly interrupted Erwin’s thoughts.

“I was thinking I’d enjoy a carbonara, their description of it does sound delicious. And I’ll just get a cloudy apple juice alongside it. What about yourself?”

Levi frowned again at the words before him, “Side salad.”

“A side salad?” Erwin repeated, “Are you sure? You need something more substantial than that, Levi, you’ve had such a hectic and busy day.”

Levi shook his head. “It’s a bit expensive, Erwin. I can barely afford to feed myself at home.”

“My mother is paying for it, so please don’t worry about that. It’s a treat from her as a well done for working so hard on the school project!” He smiled kindly, placing the menu neatly on the table as he did so. “I should have mentioned previously, I apologise.”

Levi frowned, copying the action of the blonde man before him. “Erwin, I told you I don’t want charity and I definitely don’t want your money.”

“It’s not charity, please don’t think of it like that Levi!” He grinned, “It’s a treat, and she’s treating me too, so in that case we’re both charity cases.”

Levi looked on at the blonde man before him, at that lopsided grin that showed so much life and love behind it. And whilst he did admittedly feel a little uncomfortable about someone else buying his food, he could barely refuse that offer from Erwin, who was all too happy to be giving him the treat. And even if he was to argue that point, there was seldom opportunity for it as the waiter appeared beside the table, notebook in hand, ready to take orders.

Erwin pronounced the Italian dishes first, before direction was given to Levi. The smaller simply asked for the same as Erwin, unsure of what anything else on the menu actually was. At the end of the day, he’d trust Erwin’s judgment on it, assuming the man had good taste. Erwin pretended to pay no attention to that, just smiling at the man opposite him as the order was completed.

Considering how quiet the restaurant was with it been early, the food arrived sharply and before they knew it, both men were chatting away contentedly as they let the dishes cool down, the warm scent of pasta floating across the table. Levi waited for Erwin to start the meal first, having never seen nor eaten anything like it before, mainly used to packet noodles and microwave spaghetti hoops.

Tentatively, Levi watched the manners of Erwin as he ate the spaghetti, and copied him so not to use his own, rude, eating habits that he’d picked up from Kenny. Neatly twisting the pasta around in the handle of the spoon, wrapping it around the fork rather than slurping which is what he’d normally opt for. The food was unlike anything he’d ever eaten before, so he wasn’t too sure on it at first but soon enough cleared the entire plate, his stomach practically singing with happiness.

Erwin found himself eating his slower than his guest, leading the conversation, asking Levi more questions about what films he enjoyed, what music he listened to. He noted how sometimes Levi would briefly mention his mother when he said he liked things because of her, and sometimes Josef from seeing films with him. He paid attention to how often Levi spoke of Isabel and Farlan; how they introduced him to certain shows, how they enjoyed certain music, what their favourite things were.

He’d never seen someone have so much love or respect for friends before, despite being so close to his own through his life. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan appeared to be on another level: they knew each other inside out, likes and dislikes, and Erwin found himself hoping that one day he’d be fortunate enough to know Levi that well, craving something as special as that. But despite their chatting away, Levi barely mentioned anything about his home life, about Kenny, or anything about Starr. A night of good thoughts, Erwin presumed.  

It then led to Erwin chatting away about his own life for a while, Levi comfortable to ask questions and to learn more about the blonde man before him. It was revealed about Erwin’s out of school jobs and hobbies, anything to build him up as a good, respectable character for his applications to University. And damn, he worked so hard: working with so many different people, dedicating so much of his time to helping others. Just hearing Erwin chatting away about his good deeds made Levi trip head over heels, enamoured by the man before him.

“How are you so good, Smith?” Levi mumbled, placing his cutlery over his now empty plate in a similar fashion as the man before him.

Erwin laughed loudly, “What do you mean?”

“Just, you do so much good stuff. I’d never do anything like that. I’m just selfish, stealing for Kenny, breaking the law for him, forcing Isabel and Farlan to come with me.”

“Levi Ackerman, if there’s one thing you’re not, it’s selfish. You give so much of your life for your friends, who voluntarily help you out. You care for them greatly and if anything, you’re the good one. I’m doing everything myself for my own gain, which is far more selfish.”

“No, you’re wrong.” Levi smiled, “You’re too good for this world.”

Erwin breathed a breathless laugh from his mouth, as he paused and took a moment to look at the man before him: he noted the sharpness of the nose, the glistening silver eyes, black hair falling over the forehead. He’d never found another human so attractive before; so powerful and, dare he say it, _beautiful._ So much so he barely noticed as Levi religiously called his name out, trying to force Erwin to snap back into reality.

“May I ask you a question, Levi?” The blonde asked, ignoring whatever the other had just been saying.

“Sure, go ahead.”

The man swallowed nerves. He’d wanted to ask all evening, unsure of the best time to word it, to slip it in. What he wasn’t aiming to do was to spring the comment out of nowhere, but alas it seemed that his brain had thought otherwise.

“I would like to start by saying that I’m so glad and thankful I got to work on the project with you, to get to know you and understand you so much greater than before. And I would just like to query if you’d perhaps like to make this a more regular thing?”

Levi smirked slightly, “Are you asking me out, Erwin?”

The blonde man’s eyes shot wide, before he relaxed his face into a grin, thankful for the bluntness of Levi Ackerman. “I believe I am.”

Levi paused for a moment, fiddling with the fork he’d just neatened up once again. He looked up at Erwin for a moment, taking in the man before him before coming to a firm conclusion, “Okay, I’ll go out with you. On one condition.”

“And what might that condition be?”

“That you don’t really let dick-face come along on Friday. I seriously hate him, he’s such a turd.”

Erwin laughed, “Who? Nile?”

“Yeah, I don’t trust him.”

"Okay Levi, if that’s what it takes to make you my boyfriend, then I will oblige. Nile will not come on Friday!”

With a wide grin, Erwin outstretched his arm across the table and placed a gentle hand over the others’, giving it a loving squeeze before the waiter came back over to remove the final plates and glasses, placing a neat bill in a leather wallet before Erwin. The blonde man took it up, before suggesting to Levi that they leave the restaurant and head back home now, of which the other obliged.

They headed to the till at the front of the store where Erwin handed the cash over, Levi stood beside him tapping his finger on the counter, his foot on the floor, as if growing impatient as the waiter drew change from the till and handed it to the blonde man. He barely had time to place it in his wallet before Levi grabbed Erwin’s hand, almost pulling him over as he directed him through the exit, before twisting their fingers to interlock properly.

With a simple glance around their location, Levi noted a direction he wanted to go and began to guide Erwin once again, pulling him past other citizens on the path who stepped to the side for the two men. A ginnel was located a few doors down from the restaurant; barely lit, dark and dingy, a place where most passers-by wouldn’t wander down. Trying to maintain a steady breath, Erwin gulped his curiosity before asking Levi, “Where are we going?”

Without responding, Levi turned to Erwin, eyes wide and lips wet. Erwin’s heart stopped beating as he grew the nerves to lean down and place his lips over Levi’s, drawing him in closer, taking his other hand and holding it in his own. After a smaller kiss, he dared to go for another to which Levi welcomed more this time, closing his own eyes, pulling himself up to Erwin as much as he could.

Parting for a mere second, Erwin stooped his head low and rested his forehead on Levi’s, whose eyes were still pulled softly shut.

“I like you, Smith.” He whispered, “I like you so fucking much.”

* * *

 

Without a second of hesitation after, Levi locked lips back with Erwin, not wanting to wait for his answer: because he was pretty damn sure that Erwin liked him back, just as much as he liked the blondie. This time feeling a whole lot more comfortable than before. This time they didn’t have to worry about Kenny barging in, about someone finding them: they could enjoy one another as though they were the only people in the world, sneaking around ginnels in the dark.

Erwin allowed his body to back against the wall of the ginnel, as Levi stood as tall as he could, pressing himself close to the blonde man, excitement growing quickly. Kissing Erwin felt a whole lot more special than Josef; there was something behind it, something more meaningful, Levi noted. Just the thought leading him to open his mouth wider, a tentative hand coming to Erwin’s cheek softly, holding him gently as they merged.

At that point, Erwin found himself feeling more confident, his hands lowering from Levi’s hips and resting gently on his arse, almost lifting the smaller man closer to himself, allowing them to push closer together, hidden under the darkness of the night.

And they wouldn’t allow distraction. Despite the incessant ringing of Levi’s phone in his pocket, both men ignored it, allowing them to just have this moment to themselves. To allow Erwin the dream first date he’d always wanted; to let Levi feel something pleasant, something so full of love for the first time in a long while.

They managed to ignore it for a long time, until the vibrating continued earnestly, and it could no longer be silenced, rubbing in a place that was growing too uncomfortable already. Reluctantly, Levi brought the kiss to a gentle pause as he lowered onto the base of his feet once again, sighing as he did so.

“Shit, I’m sorry Erwin but I’m gonna have to get this.” He grumbled, pushing himself fully off the man before him, straightening his top as he did so which had got slightly crumbled, ensuring he pulled it down to hide anything that might be too obvious. “This better be fucking important.”

Levi had picked the phone up before Erwin could answer, so he simply smiled and nodded that it was okay. The blonde man took the opportunity to straighten himself up as well, but still allowed his body to flop against the wall. He could sense the pink of his cheeks, the redness of his lips. But he felt amazing – the date was going better than he had originally intended. He didn’t even think they’d hold hands, never mind he making-out in a ginnel hidden away. Something that Erwin didn’t think he’d ever be able to experience as a student.

Levi’s harsh voice snapping down the phone brought Erwin’s mind back to reality, the smaller too glistening pink and looking flushed.

“What? What could be so fucking important that you couldn’t just wait ‘til I got home?!” Levi shouted down the line, angry. He didn’t even look at the caller I.D; he knew who it would be, considering that Farlan and Isabel would never contact him when they knew he was out with Erwin. He knew it would be Kenny asking him a favour, sending him off on another suicide mission that could only end badly this time.

“ _Finally, you fucking answered!”_ Kenny barked, before taking a long pause where Levi could hear the man sigh. Uncharacteristically, his voice was lowered, and the tone softened to something sympathetic, something gentle, “ _Look, Levi, are you sat somewhere indoors? Are you with someone?_ ”

“No, I’m out with Erwin. Why? What’s going on?” He frowned, confused as to why Kenny was speaking to him like a child. The last time he recognised Kenny’s caring voice, Kuchel had just been announced dead; the day that Levi found out he didn’t have a mother anymore, he had no parents. Since that day all them years ago, Levi had only known Kenny to be aggressive. Loud.

“ _Levi…_ ”

“What the fuck is it?!” Levi snapped, panic rising in his throat. By this point Erwin had stood up properly and was watching over the man before him with concern laced on his face, “What the hell is going on, Kenny?”

“ _There’s been an accident. Shit, just, can someone take you down to the hospital quickly?_ ”

Levi’s heart stopped, voice lowering from anger to nothing but concern. “What? What kind of accident? Are you okay, Kenny? Is it Starr? Has he fucking broken in again!?” 

Erwin's attention peaked at the mention of someone breaking in, at the hitching of Levi's voice. He looked on with concern for any indication of what was going on, of what Kenny was saying.

“ _Kid, I’m fine. I’m fine, it’s not me. Just, shit. Can you get there now? Where are you? I can come pick you up and take you if not_.”

Levi looked up from the phone at Erwin with wide, panicked eyes. A look he recognised from the night when Levi turned up, terrified. “Erwin, can you take me to the hospital? Quick?”

“Of course, Levi. Are you okay to start walking now? We can be back at mine in five minutes.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Levi set off, not even waiting for the blonde to react to the answer and start walking alongside him, although it wasn’t hard for Erwin’s long strides to bring him beside Levi once again, who was now returning the call to Kenny, trying to find out what actually happened.

“Yeah, I can get a lift. We’re going now. Why though? What’s going on?”

“ _Levi, I’m so, so sorry_.”

The panic bubbled again. Kenny hardly ever used Levi’s name like that, with such love laced through it. Something was going on and something bad for Kenny to be so calm with him, and so patient. “What?! Stop saying sorry and fucking tell me, Kenny!”

Kenny held his breath for a long pause, before figuring out the best way to word the truth. A truth that he’d never want to plague his nephew with, knowing how much it would destroy him. “ _It’s Isabel and Farlan, they’ve been in an accident_.”

Levi’s breath caught in his throat. He coughed, trying to clear it, trying to respond, but his limbs stopped responding as he tried to understand what had just been said to him. Erwin too stopped, turning back to look at Levi with a worried expression. “Accident?”

“ _A car crash. Isabel’s grandpa was driving, not paying attention. Ran into another car. Look, I don’t wanna give you the details over the phone. Get your ass to the hospital, I’ll meet you there.”_

Levi didn’t even respond. He just stood there, accident playing over in his mind. Despite Kenny carrying on talking, he ignored everything said to him and pressed to end the call. After a moment, Levi pushed his palms into his eyes to push the tears away; they could be okay if they’d made it to the hospital. An accident doesn’t mean they’re dead, just that they’re injured.

Erwin tried to talk to him, tried to console him as the smaller man began to run in the direction of the Smith’s home, the blonde man keeping pace behind him, noting not to say anything and leave him to it – simply rush him to see his friends, which immediately he obliged to, driving straight to the hospital without explanation to his parents’ of where they were going, or why Levi was so distraught.

They would be okay, though. They had to be. It was always the three of them together, and they said it would always be that way. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan.

Levi just doesn’t sound right on its own.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A speedy update for you all as I'm procrastinating my MA dissertation in favour of writing this! I hope you enjoy!

Erwin rushed Levi to hospital, at a speed he’s never driven before nor expected to drive. He always stuck to the road laws, wanting to be a Lawyer he had to be careful of things such as tickets, but not now. Levi was his priority. He’s certain at least two cameras flashed him, but considering how the man was beside him, he barely cared. He too was concerned – were Farlan and Isabel going to be okay? What actually happened to them?

Despite the fact that Levi was barely speaking, his face furious the entire ride, he still explained to Erwin everything that Kenny had already expressed on the phone, albeit only small information. Just the prospect of finding out the truth was making his heart pound, unsure of how he’d react, or if he really wanted to hear what happened. Although that resolve changed as he saw Kenny sat in front of the entrance to the hospital, cigarette hanging from mouth, hunched over.

Erwin halted the car and let Levi hop out quickly whilst he parked, so the man could get some fresh air and hopefully talk things through with Kenny, although parking took a lot less time than expected and the two Ackerman’s were still sat in silence upon return, Kenny only just finishing the last breath of the cigarette before disposing it on the floor.

“Where are they?” Erwin dared to ask, voice soft and shallow as though not to disturb the atmosphere.

“Theatre, we’re not allowed in yet.” Levi replied, sighing as he did so. “But now you’re here too Erwin, why don’t you tell us what the hell happened, Kenny?”

The boy leaned back on the bench, shuffling closer to his uncle to allow a seat for Erwin, which was taken up. Kenny leaned back too, stretching his arms above his head, before his gaze was directed to the two sat beside him. He was certain they both didn’t want to hear the truth, but knew they had to. He was also certain how pissed off it was going to make Levi.

“Kid, I’m sorry to have to tell you this. I really don't want you to hear it.”

“Just shut the fuck up with the apologies and explain what happened so I know what to expect. I don't give a shit how gory it is, just tell me.”

Kenny shook his head, “Right, fine. Isabel’s grandpa was speedin’, drunk off his tits. Missed a red light ‘n drove straight through. The car flipped. Completely upside down, although he managed to climb out through drivers’ window. They ended up needing to cut Farlan out, both his legs completely mangled under the seats. Isabel whacked her head, chunk of her skull came out. Jesus, it’s fucking terrible, kid. Weren’t even awake since before, apparently.”

“Oh gosh, that’s so awful.” Erwin mumbled a reply, saddened. He’d not expected the result of the crash to be so vile, for Kenny to explain it in such a harsh way. Although considering what Levi had told him prior, it was kind of to be expected. But the imagery shook Erwin to the core. Skull missing? Mangled legs? What kind of way were Levi’s only true family in?

“It’s shit. Think that oldie will get arrested when we fully know what’s happened, I guess. Shitting drinking!”

Levi leaned his body forward, running his hands through his dark locks. He was fuming, to say the least. He knew something was up with Leonardo when the man picked them up, something about his character was off. And whilst Levi had definitely seen him angry before, he’d never properly seen him tell Isabel off the way he did.

“Fuck!” Levi yelled suddenly, his feet beginning to bounce up and down. “I fucking shouldn’t have left them with him. I knew, _I just knew_ that something was up with that old shit!”

“Hey kid, you can’t blame yourself for this.” Kenny tried to console Levi, but he battered the hand away, standing up.

“Where are they?! What ward is he waiting on?!” The boys’ eyes scanned between the two on the bench, his high voice drawing attention from other visitors at the hospital, “I said what fucking ward are they on?! Answer me!”

“Levi,” Erwin stood up, “Why don’t we calm down, okay? And we’ll go find them together now. I assume that they’ll be in Intensive Care considering what’s happened, right Kenny?”

“Yeah, kid, I have no clue. Last time they were in A&E.”

“Okay, then let’s head to the ICU Levi. And I’ll ask on the front desk their names, so we can find them quicker.”

Taking a deep breath in, Levi listened to Erwin. His soothing voice was somehow able to help him feel calmer about it all; realisation setting in that there was no point yelling at whoever was sat beside him, since there was nothing he could’ve done. But he just couldn’t stop feeling the guilt of what happened. If this project had never taken place, then he wouldn’t have been out with Erwin, meaning he could have been in the car with them.

But realistically, how could he have stopped the crash from happening? He’d have been in the back seat with Farlan, both useless at directing the wheel or noticing danger. It was something that he needed to tell himself, needed to remind himself of, since at the moment he felt like burdening the entire accident onto his shoulders.

“I’m gonna have another smoke, you two head in without me.” Kenny assured, “I’ll find you.”

As suggested by Erwin, the two entered the building, all eyes glued to them after Levi’s shouting before the hospital doors, not that they cared given the situation. After walking up to the front desk and reciting the names of Levi’s friends, the nurse explained what ward they were on and some directions to it, which Erwin listened intently to, given the state of his friend.

After thanking the front desk, both men walked over to the lifts and went to the fourth floor, before walking around and following signs in the direction of the ward. Levi walked now angrily, the boiling of his blood coming back the more he thought about Leonardo, about Isabel’s grandpa, driving drunk, not paying attention to the most important people in his life. He wasn’t sure what he’d say to him, but there was no way that he’d be leaving without getting his point across.

Washing their hands on another free hand sanitizer, the ward doors came into view as Erwin led them through, once again repeating the names to the nurse at the desk. He informed them that a doctor would be with them momentarily, in order to tell and explain the condition they were both in – which apparently was necessary before taking them into the private room of which they were located. Or at least, where Farlan was still since Isabel was in theatre.

Barely able to sit still, Levi found himself stood, leaning against the wall before a tall man in a white lab coat appeared before them; a serious expression, reading over the clipboard he held in his hand.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Schneider, and I’ve come to learn you’re here to see Isabel Mongolia and Farlan Church?”

“Yes.” Erwin smiled in response, standing up beside Levi, “This is their brother, Levi.”

“Okay, thank you.” He turned his attention to Levi, “Are you aware of the situation? Has your grandfather explained what’s happened as of yet?”

Levi shook his head, snapping his words. “No, I’ve just been told to come here. So can someone show me to them now?”

“I’ll just explain the basics, so you know what to expect. Isabel is still in theatre, suffering severe damage to her skull and brain. From the collision the bone shattered, half ending up cutting through the organ, but our team is working tirelessly to ensure her safety. Farlan is doing a little better, although I should warn you that has lost a leg during the crash and is likely to have to have the other amputated due to the severity of what’s happened.”

“Shit.” Levi worded, breathless. “Are they gonna be alright?”

The doctor looked over at Erwin, a pained expression on his face, before looking back at the raven-haired boy who now looked utterly shell-shocked, “It’s hard to say at the moment. I can take you through to Farlan now, let you see him. I believe he was awake just moments ago.”

Nodding but silent, the two men followed the doctor deeper into the ward, drying not to cast their attention to those laid in the hospital beds, all of whom looked seriously wounded and ill, highlighting the intensity of what must have happened to his friends’ to be placed in a ward such as this. Thankfully, the room where they were aiming to be located wasn’t too far in, as the doctor left both men to it before they entered, dashing off as his pacer began to set off.

Tentatively, Levi began to open the door. The sound of bleeping and the heat of the room blasted in his face, looking over at the place where Isabel’s bed should be located, turning his attention slightly to the bed of Farlan, a small and tired looking, dishelved man sleeping in the centre, eyes closed tightly.

Opposite him was Leonardo, sat rocking in the chair, eyes closed and murmuring to himself, looking up occasionally at Farlan. The second that Levi cast his eyes on the guilty man he couldn’t control himself. Dashing into the room, the old man was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and thrust against the wall, Levi pinning him up with such brute force it would be hard to believe it was caused by a man so small.

“What the hell did you do to them?!” He yelled, pushing him further up for emphasis, “It’s our job to look after them! What the hell have you done?!”

“Levi,” Leonardo sobbed, still apparently a little tipsy, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt them. I never wanted this.”

“Levi, put him down.” Kenny now spoke from the room, closing the door quietly behind him. “Put him down kid, he’s not worth it. He’ll be locked up soon enough, I promise.”

Levi growled, about to oblige before taking his fist and punching it into the side of the man’s face, causing his head to loll to the left. Only then did he let go of the material around Leonardo’s throat, the man collapsing into the floor as soon as that force wasn’t holding him up anymore. “I hate you.” Levi whispered, walking away from him.

Grabbing a chair, the raven-haired boy pulled up a seat beside his friend on the bed, reaching out and taking the hand in his own. The boy laid in the bed, looking younger than Levi ever noted he was, face still covered in dried blood and scars, bruises appearing on his arm from the brutality of the crash.

“Kenny,” Erwin turned his attention to the uncle he feared so much, “Would it be nice if we left them both in peace, for a while? We could take Leonardo to the canteen and grab a drink.”

Kenny nodded, “If you’re paying.” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Respecting that, Erwin smiled back before suggesting that plan to Levi who agreed in turn. Quietly, Kenny helped Leonardo back to his feet before leading him from the room, Erwin following closely behind, drawing the door shut as he did so.

The second the door closed, Farlan’s eyes shot open to look at Levi, a subtle and very weak smile upon his face. “Nice punch, Levi.” He grumbled out, voice coarse and low, clearly hurting to talk too much.

“You’re awake?” Levi squeezed his hand again, “I’m so sorry Farlan, I should’ve been there for you and Isa.”

Farlan tried to shake his head with as much strength as he could muster, “No, Levi,” he muttered, “You’ve always been there for me and Isa. This was meant to happen, I can just tell. Is Isabel back yet?” the boys’ eyes shuttered closed after a few words each time, as though drawing for more energy.

“Not yet. Doc said she’s still in theatre, don’t know for how long, though. How are you?”

Farlan smiled, “Tired. And achy, so sore.” He wiggled a finger that was trying to hold back onto Levi, trying to give him support. “You’re here alone?”

Levi shook his head. “No, Erwin drove me here, Kenny met me outside. He’s been all soppy and weird, though. I don’t like it. Scary, angry Kenny is much better. You’d be so fucking creeped out if you heard how he’s speaking to me, all delicate.”

A laugh escaped Farlan’s mouth, “Tell me something happy.” He closed his eyes, shuffling closer to Levi, “Tell me something about Erwin. What did you two do tonight?”

“Right,” Levi looked down, trying to hide a growing smile behind his hair though he wasn’t sure why. It was clear Farlan could tell, no matter how shit he was feeling, “It was a proper date, Farlan. Nothing like Josef took me on, you know? He took me to a proper restaurant. I ate some weird sounding food, but it tasted so good. I’ll have to take you and Isa there, as soon as we get out of school. I’ll treat you both to it.”

“That sounds nice.” Farlan responded, dreamily, eyes shuttering.

“Yeah. Then he asked me out, properly. Wasn’t just a kiss and a suggestion, he properly asked me out. And I said yes, so I guess maybe we’re boyfriends? But that sounds so lame. So I’ll just say he’s someone I like to kiss, I guess.”

That caused Farlan to open his eyes, a smile on his face. “That’s lovely, I’m so happy for you. You deserve it.”

“You deserve it. As soon as you’re back out of hospital, I’ll get you a date with someone, or just take you to do things you love, y’know? We can go apply for uni’s together, enter your writing competitions. You can get so much read whilst you’re in here.”

“Yeah.” Farlan allowed his voice to drift off, as though he was thinking about the future, “Levi, thank you. So much.”

The man in question furrowed his brows, drawing his attention right to Farlan’s face, that was growing softer every second, that was losing that sparkle that it so often had. “What? Why are you saying that?”

“You changed our lives, Levi. I don’t think you know it, but you did. Mine and Isa’s. You showed us love and friendship we’d never felt before, you brought us so much happiness. We owe so much to you, so thank you for changing what could have been a terrible life into one as amazing as it was.”

Levi coughed, “What do you mean, ‘was’? You’ve still got loads to live.”

Farlan drew his eyes open once more, looking fully at Levi. “Levi, please stay with Erwin. He’s good, he’ll look out for you and I know he will.”

“Farlan what are you saying all this for -”

“I love you so much Levi, so thank you. But I’m getting so tired and my body is hurting so much.”

“W-wait there, Farlan. Please just wait.” Levi began to panic, feeling the grasp on his hand loosen to his touch. Watching as Farlan allowed his eyes to close, the subtle smile on his lips to flatten, his breathing to shallow. Attention was drawn to the machine connected to the limp body in the bed; the beeping speeding up, the movements from the man previously stopping.

Levi pushed himself from the bed and dashed to the door, holding it open widely as he glanced around the corridor for a hospital staff member, a doctor, anyone that could come quickly. The machine in his ears kept making unusual sounds, not the consistent beeps he’d understood, he knew. This time it sounded serious; Farlan wasn’t answering, hardly moving.

“Doctor!” Levi shouted down the corridor, attracting the attention of a bundle of nurses. “Someone fucking come quick! Something’s happened. Something’s wrong with Farlan!”

At that, they all began running, notifying the doctor as the room crowded with nurses and Levi was pushed out, the door closing behind as the finalised sound of a continuous beep echoed from the gaps of the door, the dark-haired man allowing himself to crash against it, sitting down and rubbing his hands over his eyes. The face flashing through his mind, the memories, the name of his greatest friend, his brother.

Farlan Church.

* * *

 

Erwin assumed that they weren’t too long in the café, expected that they were about half an hour, but it seemed that they were far too long as they entered the ward once again, noting a very tired and exhausted Levi sat on the waiting chairs before the reception desk, no longer sat in the room with Farlan, no longer close to his friends.

Carefully, Erwin scanned over his friend, before opting to ask the nurse at the desk what had happened. It definitely seemed unfair and unjust to pressure Levi to explain what he’d just witnessed and judging by the situation Isabel still wasn’t out of the theatre yet. He politely whispered over the table, enquiring about Farlan Church, as they responded with a short and simple answer, with an apology closely followed by it.

And whilst he expected to hear the worst, it was still hard to consume. He looked over at Kenny and Leonardo with saddened eyes, before turning to sit beside Levi, offering his comforting presence which Levi took in his own way; shuffling close enough that their shoulders were touching – a small and subtle form of contact that felt comfortable and safe to Levi, of which Erwin happily obliged to do.

“Oh god,” Leonardo yelled out suddenly, after talking with the nurse himself. It drew the attention of both Levi and Erwin sat on the chairs, the old man beginning to wail loudly. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” He cried out.

“It’s your fucking fault.” Levi snapped at him, his mourning replaced by rage, “If you fucking didn’t drink, didn’t throw your money away, they’d be okay now! They’d be here.”

“Levi, quiet down.” Kenny whisper-shouted at his nephew, noting how the nurses were watching the scene before them. But the man didn’t listen, livid with Leonardo who was now crying like a baby. He had no reason to cry, everything was his fault.

“You’re a murderer!” He continued, “Farlan’s dead and Isabel’s been in theatre for hours! God knows when I’ll see her again?! You need to get out of the hospital and fuck off!”

As Levi stood up again, clearly expressing he was in the mood for round two, Erwin quickly grabbed his arm to pull him back, keep him sat down beside him.

“I’m going to have to ask you to keep your voices down, or you’ll have to leave.” A nurse suddenly appeared beside Kenny, looking over the two men: one wailing still, the other looking more distant and angrier than Erwin had ever seen him; more than Kenny had ever seen him.

“Sorry, nurse,” Kenny began, grabbing Leonardo from the floor once again and tugging him to his feet. “We can’t leave ‘cos we’re legal guardians, but should Isabel come out of surgery anytime soon, we’ll be outside having a chat. Right?”

Nodding in agreement, Erwin watched as they left the ward and the silence resumed once again, bar for the noise of wheeling beds and wounded patients talking back to the nurses. Erwin didn’t offer any words to Levi, unsure of what to say that could possibly fill the void he was feeling right now. He could barely imagine what it would feel like to lose someone so close to you, still unsure of the results of the other friend.

They sat in silence at the ward entrance for longer than they’d care to check, twitching whenever a doctor or nurse walked past, always hoping for news about Isabel: to at least know what had happened to her would be enough, now. Levi just wanted to know she was okay, could constantly hear her in his mind calling him ‘big brother’, hearing her excitement so full of joy. He sighed loudly.

“I hate hospitals.” He mumbled, Erwin turning his attention once again to Levi.

“Yeah, I’m not a particular fan. I’m not sure how my mother works in one, really.” Noticing Levi was still quiet, he continued, "I used to come all the time when I was a child, sitting around in her office and playing with the skeleton's she had. I used to think it was all so interesting until she explained what she had to do, and instantly I got put off. I don't think I'd ever really fancy operating on someone, I don't want to know what my insides look like."

Levi leaned back and looked towards Erwin now, bringing his legs up on the chair also. “Will she be doing Isabel’s surgery?”

Erwin shook his head, “She’s not working tonight. But the surgeons she works with are phenomenal, I’m certain they’ll be working so hard to make sure that she’ll come out okay.”

Levi nodded, taking a long pause before continuing the conversation. “Kenny’s acting weird with me. He’s not acted like it since my mum died when I was younger, I don’t like it.”

“He does seem to be speaking to you a lot calmer than the one time I met him. He also seemed comfortable over coffee earlier, too, was chatting away a little.”

Levi frowned, “Really? That’s so weird.”

"Yeah, he was just telling us about his day, really. Quite unusual from what I've grown to know of his character." 

Levi nodded, "He doesn't tend to talk much, about himself anyway. He stopped chatting like that when she died, it was like he lost a huge part of himself."

Before they could continue their conversation, another unfamiliar face in blue scrubs appeared before them, Levi almost bolting upright in his seat. “I’m sorry to startle you,” he began, “But I’m going to have to ask you two to go and sit in the communal waiting area. We’re not allowed visitors after this time now.”

“But I’m waiting for someone.” Levi stated, panic flooding through him. He couldn't leave now, what if she came out? What if the doctor couldn't find him?

“I’ll tell a doctor where you’ve moved to. Who is it you’re waiting for?” the nurse took out a notepad and pen, ready to scribble their names down. Levi explained it was his sister he was waiting for, giving both his full name and Isabel’s. Once written down, the notepad was put away and Levi and Erwin did what they were requested to, standing up and taking their leave.

The communal waiting area wasn’t too far from the ward, at least, and considering how late it had grown, seemed relatively quiet. They found a peaceful spot towards some windows, where the men sat closely beside one another, Erwin giving his mother a quick text to let her know the whole situation, to inform her of what had happened. Levi didn’t look over his shoulder as he wrote not wanting to relive it yet. Not wanting to let himself think it through yet; he wanted to be alone for that, to have time to process it.

It wasn’t long until Kenny and Leonardo appeared from outside once again, finding Levi and Erwin quickly and sitting opposite them. Leonardo looked sheepish now, barely looking in the direction of Levi, not really paying attention to the fact he was there. Of course, the latter didn’t care, and allowed this peaceful time to close his eyes, resting his head on the shoulder of his boyfriend sat next to him.

Kenny copied his nephew’s idea, kicking back and taking over four chairs with his lanky body, hat coming off to cover his face as he took some sleep for himself. The other two opted to stay awake on behalf of the Ackerman’s, ready to inform them with news should it come. It was growing late, and they’d already had so much to deal with, Erwin was barely surprised that Levi could fall asleep so quickly. He assumed it would be so he could escape reality for the time-being, anyway.

Hours passed, the waiting room slowly growing quieter, more people leaving to visit their loved ones, others’ been sent home for the night. Soon enough there was less than ten people on the seats, most of them too taking time to close their eyes, to try and escape the scents and lights of the hospital to which the four had now grown accustomed.

Leonardo too fell asleep not long after Kenny, still sat up in his seat, eyes closed and head lolling. Erwin watched over all three, thankful that he was the kind of person who stayed up late, who often struggled to fall asleep anyway. But as he watched the clock, he could barely stop worrying about the outcome of the operation. He knew how serious it sounded from what his mother had told him about, knew the likeliness of Isabel’s fate.

With a sigh, he pinched his nose, trying to distract himself by scanning through social media, by looking over the old photos on Levi’s own profile, scanning over the smiles his best friends held.

And he prayed, wished, so much, that she’d be okay. That Levi could still be called big brother, that they’d hear her excited laugh again, see her grinning as she spoke about her love of animals. There was just something special and unique about her, the fiery redhead full of joy.

Isabel Magnolia.

* * *

 

“Is the guardian of Isabel Magnolia present?” A nurse’s voice echoed through the quiet waiting room; the time now reaching the early hours of the morning, Levi finding himself fast asleep on Erwin’s shoulder, arms crossed tightly before him, mouth slightly agape. The blonde drew his attention up, ready to awake Leonardo sat before him, but it appeared that he was barely sleeping at all, sitting up right at hearing his grandchild’s name been called out.

“That’s me!” He declared.

“May you follow me, sir. Doctor Schneider is waiting for you in his office.” They smiled softly.

Leonardo stood up immediately, trying to steady his balance as he followed after the lady before him, Erwin nodding a polite goodbye and giving a supportive smile. With any luck, it would be news about the surgery and how far gone it is, although she’d been in there for so long now no-one knew what to expect. Erwin just hoped that the man would return with good news, happy news. News that Levi deserved.

Only seconds later, the same nurse reappeared and stood before the three remaining, despite Erwin being the only one awake. “Levi Ackerman?” she asked kindly, to which Erwin responded by nudging the man on his shoulder awake, Levi instantly sitting properly up and rubbing his eyes awake. “You’re the brother, yes?”

“Yeah.” He grumbled back, barely realising where he was, his slumber was so deep, “What’s going on? Is she okay?”

“Please, follow me. Your grandfather and doctor are waiting for you.” She turned her attention back to Erwin, “You’re more than welcome to wait here.”

“Thank you.” Erwin replied, voice full of nerves as Levi stood from his seat, turning to Erwin and leaning down, giving him a quick and unexpected kiss on the cheek. Levi just felt like he needed that comfort, that touch, the closeness that Erwin gave him. And since Leonardo and Kenny were both not present, it was the only time for him to show that. To express his appreciation for being there throughout the whole ordeal.

Erwin smiled back at his partner, giving Levi’s hand a small squeeze and a good-luck smile, before the smaller turned back to the nurse who was smiling softly, before leading the latter down a large, bland corridor, doors dotted down each wall. A sign above clearly indicated that these were the offices of all the doctors in the hospital, chairs displayed outside for those waiting to see a professional.

It was obvious where the nurse was leading them, Leonardo already stood outside the door, clearly awaiting Levi’s appearance, though the younger man was reluctant to walk up to him. Despite his thankfulness that Leonardo had explained Levi was their brother, he couldn’t put his other thoughts to the side. That man had caused him to lose everything important and there was no way he could look at him in any other way.

“Doctor Schneider should be with you in a moment.” The nurse smiled, taking her leave as neither man really thanked her, unsure of what to say as she dashed off down the corridor. They luckily didn’t have to wait too long for the doctor to make an appearance, considering how long they’d already found themselves waiting for the outcome of surgery.

The door shot open and a familiar face appeared at the entrance, holding the wood open for the others to enter, “Come in, please, and do take a seat.”

Levi entered the room first, taking his seat on the left side of the room, opposite a large, dark, oak table decorated with scattered pens and pencils, alongside a box of neatly positioned tissues. Leonardo took his seat beside Levi, followed closely by Doctor Schneider who pulled the door closed delicately, taking his seat opposite the two family members. He cleared his throat and began, “Thank you for waiting until such early hours, and for your patience with the hospital today.”

“Just tell us where she fucking is.” Levi snapped, his tiredness taking over him. The doctor, however, seemed unphased by the crude language, simply nodding in response to the question.

“I find this part the hardest of my job, and I’m so sorry to be here to pass this news on to you today.” He began, immediately making Levi’s heart drop to his stomach, “There was some severe complications during surgery. The injury itself was difficult, and we are more certain than not that Isabel would not have been the same person you’d have known her as. The ruptured skull had damaged her brain in such a way that she would have had to live assisted for the rest of her life.”

“So where is she?” Levi asked again, though he already knew the answer. He just needed to hear the words – to hear them in the same way that they’d told him about Farlan. Blunt, honest.

“We did all we could, and she fought, she really did. She was incredibly strong and resilient. But despite all that, I’m so, so incredibly sorry to inform you of her passing. She died during theatre, with no knowledge of her surroundings nor her pain, completely unaware of the entire accident itself. She will have gone peacefully, I can assure you of that.”

The doctor paused, looking over the guests in the room.

After the silence, the sobbing began. Leonardo tried to hold it in, speechless, a hand pressed against his face as he allowed the tears to fall. He’d killed his own granddaughter due to his own recklessness; he could barely care for her before, he’d not given her the life she deserved. She’d taken the only family Levi had ever properly known, despite him looking out for Farlan and Isabel all the time. Knowing this, he tried his best to quieten his tears, but it was virtually impossible, the wailing too loud.

Levi didn’t want to hear it. Wanted to be alone, in peace. He was shocked, sat still and in silence, unable to comprehend the fact he’d lost the two most vital people in his life in a freak accident. In less than a day, his entire life had changed. He never thought his friends would leave that way, that their lives would be cut short so quickly. He hated himself for not saying goodbye to Isabel, to not telling Farlan he loved him back. He couldn’t stop running through the last conversations he had with both of them; how much they lacked truth, lacked love.

“We have trained counsellors here to help you deal with grief and loss, and should you want to even talk now I can arrange for that to be the case. If not, I’ll give you their cards and we can arrange some appointments for you within the next few weeks. And for what it is worth, I am truly sorry about their passing. Losing someone special is an incredibly hard thing to take in, never mind when it was in an accident.”

Levi turned his attention to the kind words of the doctor, of that soft voice. He could feel the water slip down his cheeks as he did so, although his expression posed otherwise: not looking distraught, just shocked. It was unbelievable. He’d just been laughing with them that morning, had just joked with them over coffee, had seen them leaving the café with a smile and a wave.

The more he thought, the more he felt himself crumble. But he was trying so hard to remain strong, to keep himself from snapping at anyone again. He knew he’d get in trouble if he attempted to hit Leonardo again, the bruise already growing on his cheek. But everything was too intense, too much to deal with. All he could think about was how his friends felt. How it felt when they died.

“They both passed happy, right? They couldn’t feel a thing?”

“No they couldn’t understand what was going on, Farlan was on a high dosage of morphine so the pain would have barely been visible. And Isabel was unaware of everything since before the accident. They both passed contented, and in a peaceful way.”

Levi nodded, as though accepting those words slowly, allowing them to digest. “Okay.” He mumbled, taking another moment to himself in that chair before Isabel’s grandpa’s crying became too much for him. Quietly, he stood from the chair and nodded toward the doctor, his own subtle way of thanks, before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The corridor somehow felt tighter than before, as though the walls were closing in on him. But that didn’t make Levi walk quickly. He wanted to think of what to say, of how to act, what to tell Kenny. What to say to Erwin? Leonardo had decided to stay in the room, clearly, so he was going to have to do this part by himself. The former clearly needed to get some professional help; the guilt would pile up on him like bricks, although Levi thought he deserved it. Deserved to go home to an empty house, realisation of what he did to his friends eating him alive.

But thinking like that wouldn’t help.

The small man dawdled down the corridor, back in the direction the nurse had taken him previously. It was quiet now; eerily so. He could just imagine his friends walking behind him, the way they always did, joking around or arguing over something small. He could feel them telling him he’d be okay, that Erwin would be there for him, look out for him. And he believed it.

The men at the hospital were in the exact same position he’d left them in prior. Kenny still sound asleep, hat covering his face. Erwin sat playing on his phone, trying to distract himself from what was going on. Noting how peaceful they both seemed, he took in a deep, final sigh of relief. He had someone to go to now; someone who would be there for him, who would help ease this pain. If the project never happened, he’d never have this. He’d have been alone now, and god knows what would have happened then?

Carefully, Levi put one front before the other, guiding him across the white tiles, lit by yellow lighting. He wiped the water from his cheek again, the tears that seemingly wouldn’t stop dripping though he wasn’t crying. He kept himself stood tall, breathing steady with every stride. He’d be sat there in a minute, so close to letting his body just have a break for a second. But he didn’t even have to make it the full way.

The second that Erwin noticed Levi was back, he threw his phone on the chair and stood, arms outstretched wide. Stepping closer to Levi, he took in the weight of the man, the latter allowing it for the first time. Levi allowed his body to crash against Erwin’s, the blonde wrapping two very protective arms around him, knowing how to act and what to say. Quietly, they stayed there, Levi burying his nose into Erwin’s chest to breathe in that now comforting smell, pulling bodies closer with each hold.

 

Just that feeling, that protection, made Levi feel slightly better. He wasn’t alone, and Erwin was sure to make him know that. To feel that. He closed his eyes and squeezed tighter, letting those last few tears slip onto Erwin’s shirt, allowing him to dry his cheeks whilst they clung to one another, hiding from everything else that was happening out there.

It took about ten minutes for Levi to depart from that grasp, to feel sturdy enough to awake Kenny and sit down, facing both the men. Kenny rubbed his eyes to remove sleep, looking around for Leonardo before noticing his nephew and friend were sat opposite him. It didn’t take long either to notice the puffiness of Levi’s eyes, nor the redness in his cheeks.

He took a deep breath, not meeting Kenny’s gaze. “She’s gone. They’re both gone.”

“Oh, Levi. I’m so sorry.” Kenny put on his caring voice, placing a supportive hand on Levi’s knee, leaning over the seats. “Losing special people is so shit. Make sure to take some time to think it through, right?”

Levi nodded in response, wordlessly. He wasn’t sure what he needed right now. Thankfully, it appeared that Erwin now understood his character enough to offer the thing he truly needed.

“Levi, why don’t you come stay at mine for a while? You can have my room to yourself, and I’ll put the fire on to keep you feeling toasty and safe. My mother and father definitely won’t mind, I just feel it might be better to be away from the flat, that’s all.”

Kenny nodded, “Yeah, he’s right, kid. You’d be better not been so close to their home, y’know? When your mother died, I could barely look at her house, struggled to empty it and stuff. You head to Erwin’s, I can come and drop you some clean clothes off tomorrow.”

“Is that alright?” The raven-haired man turned his attention to the blonde, who was smiling kindly at him.

“Of course. I have some spare clothing and pyjamas you can use this evening, then if Kenny could drop things off tomorrow, you could spend as long as necessary with us.”

Levi nodded, “Thanks. I’ll do that.” He breathed out deeply, finally looking up to his uncle, “What’s gonna happen with Leonardo?”

Kenny shrugged his shoulders, retracting his hand from his nephews’ knee. “Not too sure. But that’s somethin’ else I’ll keep you in the loop about, don’t worry. You just go to Erwin’s and focus on yourself, okay kid? I’ll be at home whenever you’re ready to come back.”

“Right.” Levi mumbled, before turning his attention to Erwin, “Can we go now? I need to get out of here.”

“Sure, Levi. Whatever you need.”

* * *

 

With a final farewell to Kenny, Erwin guided Levi to his car in the dark, the florescent street lights leading the way. The car was cold in the evening chill, so Erwin ensured to put the heaters on and warm the seats up, making whatever small things he could to feel more pleasant. Levi barely seemed to notice the cold though, sitting in the quiet, wearing the hoodie Erwin had lent him still, gazing from the window.

The journey wasn’t long at all, and soon enough the car was pulling into the driveway, Erwin unlocking the front door and Levi taking his shoes off at the entrance. Quietly, they wandered up the stairs to the bedroom, of which Erwin immediately lit the fire to heat the room up. The rest of the house was deadly silent, which wasn't surprising considering the hour which they returned. Erwin was thankful, though, as he needed to explain to his parent's first. Didn't want them questioning Levi in the morning, making him uncomfortable. 

“Would you like food, Levi? A drink or anything?” Erwin kept his voice calm and steady. He assumed the best way to act would be to pretend that nothing had happened, to talk to Levi in a way he normally would until the latter felt ready to open up and discuss his friends. 

“Can I have a bath?”

"Sure. I'll get it running." Erwin smiled kindly, walking over to the drawers and grabbing some long sleeved pyjamas for him to wear, before placing them on the heated towel rail. The bath started running, placing the plug in and pouring bubble bath to the base of the porcelain tub. Whilst it started to run, Erwin announced that he'd go and make them both a hot drink and a round of toast, something to fill their stomachs before sleep. Levi thanked him, before walking into the bathroom and locking the door soundlessly behind him, finally stripping himself of the clothing from that way and submerging into the bubbles despite the water still running.

There was something incredibly soothing about hot water enveloping the skin, the cleanliness of the liquid brushing against the skin. He almost felt himself sigh with relief when his body collided with the heated bath, turning the taps off, and submerging himself completely: muting out the world. Trying to forget the events of the day; the project now seeming like it happened months ago, the date even further. He couldn't believe how much things could change in less than twenty-four hours.

His mind felt numb as he tried to think about his friends once again. It wouldn’t allow him to feel; he couldn’t cry, he didn’t feel angry anymore, he just felt utterly numb and tired. Wanting to feel, he began to wash, scrubbing his body harshly with the sponge at the side of the tub. He washed it over until his skin grew red and sore, trying to rub off any memories of the day, trying to get rid of the guilt he wasn't there to protect his friends - not that he could have done much, yet the guilt still settled on him. 

Only did Levi realise how long he’d been in there when a tentative knock sounded on the door, asking if he was okay, if he needed anything. He ensured Erwin he was okay, climbing out and drying off soon after, before placing the pyjamas Erwin lent him on his body. He left the steaming bathroom wordlessly, walking over to Erwin and once again enveloping himself in his hold, this time only briefly. A slice of toast was consumed quickly, silently, before the cup of tea was drunk in a few gulps. There was nothing Levi wanted more now than that bed, something warm and inviting, a place where he could close his eyes and think of anything else but that day.

Without a word, Levi slipped his exhausted body under the quilt, Erwin immediately coming over to throw further blankets around his body, the man still shivering despite the hot water and fire. 

"Did you want me to stay, Levi?" Erwin whispered softly, to which Levi responded with an affirmative nod. Obliging, the lights were turned out and Erwin climbed under the covers, snuggling close to his guest who in turn, rolled to face him. It was a position that Levi found himself sleeping in with Farlan often, whenever the man had nightmares or struggled with sleep. A comforting position that made them both feel at home.

And that night, the roles were reversed. Levi found himself tossing and turning, nightmares not leaving his mind; he couldn't stop the crash reoccurring in his brain, couldn't save his friends each time, paralysed to the seat. No matter how many times he woke Erwin, or Erwin woke him, he couldn't stop it happening. He didn't know how he was going to go on without his family, not now. He was so empty. He was too young to feel so numb. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you so much everyone for kudos and leaving me such kind comments! I'm so shocked you're all enjoying this fic so much, so thank you!!!

The first week was the hardest, the ones that followed equally as hard. Levi stayed at Erwin’s house for the first full seven days, hardly leaving the man’s bedroom besides joining the family for meals downstairs. Other than that, he stayed in bed or lounged about on the sofa, not wanting to talk about anything, keeping his feelings private. And whilst he talked his normal amount with Erwin, he refused to talk about his friends, not quite ready to deal with the fact they were gone. Not quite ready to talk about them in past-tense.

During that first week, as suggested by Kenny, the old man did come over to the Smith’s house to drop off some clothing, alongside school books that he hadn’t brought with him that fateful day. Half of his other things were left at Isabel and Farlan’s house, including the full selection of his Games kit since they shared out expenses on that one. However, considering how, clearly, he didn’t want to face Leonardo just yet, or more so that Erwin wouldn’t allow it in case he reacted in the same way, he just dealt with what he got.

And everything got even harder to deal with the second week, when the funeral service was due to happen. They couldn’t afford a burial, the cost being far too high, and no one had planning, so Farlan and Isabel were cremated instead. That left Levi with the fateful decision of what to do with their ashes, Leonardo practically giving that decision over to Levi without any thought, after what he’d put their friend through.

When the Crematorium phoned announcing they were ready to be collected, Levi refused to go, and didn’t allow Erwin that gruesome task either. Instead, he asked Kenny to pick them up instead – of which he obliged, his sudden mood change being weird and uncomfortable, repeating how he was after Kuchel. Nonetheless, Levi was grateful for him acting like that for now, needing someone to do things like that. But even when he did return home, eventually, he still didn’t look in the bag which contained their ashes – not ready to face it.

Erwin respected Levi’s quietness on the subject. He was there, and made it known, he’d be ready to listen whenever Levi was ready to talk. But it was highly unlikely that the man would want to talk anytime soon. Instead, he found himself coming up with distractions from reality – he enjoyed Erwin’s company, the two often spending time making out or just laying together. Levi wanted to live his life, still wanted to embrace their relationship since it was so new, and so he allowed himself that.

After all, it would be exactly what Farlan and Isabel would have wanted him to do. He could almost hear them in his ear, being happy for him, telling him to make the most of Erwin. Hell, even Farlan had mentioned it on his death bed: Levi not feeling guilty about all the time spent with the blonde man.

Another thankful distraction for Levi was what happened at the restaurant, of which they managed to finally talk about a few days into Levi’s week at their house, confirming that they were actually seeing one another. At Levi’s request, their relationship wasn’t going to be open at school, minus informing Erwin’s closest friends about it. Levi didn’t want to take any chances, didn’t want to risk Kenny finding house, assuming that his uncle would be distasteful of their relationship. Even just thinking what would happen if he found out make his stomach turn.

Leonardo, so it seemed, had a court date set to review the crime that was committed. It was likely he’d get involuntary manslaughter, considering how reckless he was drinking, and the severity of killing two people, alongside injuring the driver of the other vehicle involved in the collision. Erwin looked into the Law himself for Levi since that’s what he wanted to do when he was older, showing how long sentences for what happened could be, easing the guilt from the latter quickly. And Levi was so ready to see that man go down for all of the pain and suffering he’d caused Isabel and Farlan.

The first few days spent together was very much like that: researching Leonardo’s possible defences should he try to use any, talking together, learning more about one another now the project was done. And Levi was so thankful for that, however, he was adamant that Erwin kept up his hard work and still attended school, despite the former having two weeks off. Erwin tried to refuse at first, but Levi was intimidating when he meant something, and so he went in like normal after four days together.

Erwin took the opportunity going into school to explain to the head teachers what actually happened, to discuss the fact that it shouldn’t be talked about upon Levi’s return, or mentioned in class before him. Of course, the teachers understood completely, and a ban was placed on the conversation of Farlan and Isabel, although it was hard to ignore the whispering and Erwin found himself having words with fellow pupils more often than he’d ever admit to Levi, trying to defend the latter and his family name.

On top of that was the issue of the rumours surrounding both Erwin and Levi, and Farlan and Levi, something which all Erwin and his friends tried hard to ignore but it was difficult to block out. It was High School, and whenever there was an inkling of juicy gossip, everyone would clearly jump on it. All Erwin could hope for was that it stopped being so openly discussed when Levi did finally come back to school – asking his friends to correct the rumours whenever they’d heard them in classes.

The week drew to a close quickly, despite Levi really not doing much. And by the time Friday night came around, everyone realised that the evening together had yet to be cancelled, so that’s what Erwin spent most of the morning doing. Texting around, telling his friends, that Friday routines would be postponed until further notice, not wanting to pressure Levi into socialising so soon, and wanting to check that everything was okay before it happened.

Honestly, Erwin was quite relieved. It was an easier way to tell Nile that he wasn’t invited, rather than just blatantly say it as Levi had, sarcastically, requested – though he didn’t want to take the chance that it was a joke. Everyone was fair and understanding, just informing Erwin to pass on well-wishes to Levi, offering whatever they could.

And that Friday, instead of having a large group of people around, it was simply Levi and Erwin, snuggled in bed together watching rubbish films on the television, sharing small kisses when they felt they could: a peaceful end to a loving week; a week that helped Levi to feel calm, to not relive what happened.

* * *

 

Reluctantly, Levi did have to go back to the flat sooner or later, as much as he was dreading it. He was unsure of how Kenny would be after a week apart, whether he’d expect Levi to go out first thing and get drugs from Starr, whether he’d be all soft and gooey. He hated it when his uncle behaved like this, weirdly preferring when he was drunk and out of the house. Least he didn’t have to tiptoe, worrying he’d snap from his soft-side at any point.

After Erwin dropped him off, alongside all his belongings that we brought over, Levi began the fateful journey up the many flights of stairs at a slower pace than normal. He was dreading seeing that corridor that he’d spent so many days down with Farlan and Isabel, nervous about seeing their flat. Concerned how he’d react should he bump into Leonardo, coupled up with the issues around Kenny, it wouldn’t be a pleasant home arrival, he assumed.

So, instead of having to face anything like that, Levi aggressively shoved his hands in the pockets of his school trousers; the only thing left at Erwin’s that fit him properly enough to wear outside in public and kept his gaze down. He ignored people he passed on the stairs, legs carrying him home automatically – his subconscious guiding him to his floor, eyes down at all times.

With a deep breath, Levi pushed open the door onto his corridor and began to walk down, practically running past his friends’ old home, not paying attention to it at all. Not wanting to hear Leonardo pottering about, if he was even still there, waiting for an update on his situation. He turned quickly and faced his own front door, slipping the key in the lock and letting himself in, slamming the wood behind him, attaching the bolts with a sigh of relief.

An unfamiliar scent was the first thing to hit his nose. Rather than that usual stale cigarette, spilt alcohol, gone-off pizza smell, there was the scent of lemon. Something fresh and zingy, with an undertone of bleach coming into the apartment. Confused, shoes were slipped off and Levi let himself into the main room, where a very smart and clean looking Kenny was sat on the sofa, flicking through the newspaper. Upon his body clothed a uniform; assuming that he must’ve found a job, after all his alleged hunting.

“Levi, kid. Good to have you back.” The old man had a fake smile on his face, clearly trying his best not to grimace. Levi remembered this version of Kenny instantly; it was the one that developed after his mothers’ death, when he first came to live here. An uncomfortable Kenny that Levi didn’t really know how to act around. A Kenny that pretended to be a good father figure, for as long as he could make it last.

“Um, thanks.” Levi muttered in response, placing his bag on the table and putting clothing away that Mrs Smith had washed for him, alongside a few tops of which Erwin gifted him from when he was a smaller size. The entire time he kept his eyes burned away from the corner of the room, where Farlan and Isabel sat.

Kenny kept his careful eyes on the boy as he sorted his belongings out, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Levi spat, “What’s going on? Why are you acting weird?”

Kenny let out a laugh, folding the newspaper in half and placing it on the coffee table. A large leg was crossed over his other, as he smiled over at his nephew. “I’ve decided, kid, it’s time for a change. Got myself a job in a garage, not workin’ for much but it’s better than nothing, right? Gonna cut off the drugs. Clean up ‘round here.”

Levi fought back against the eyeroll that was threatening to develop, having heard this all before. “Okay, that’s good. What the hell we doing about Starr, though?” He stood up when his clothing was in the plastic box and took refuge on the sofa. Frowning at the fact that Kenny seemed to have forgotten about that incident all too quickly.

“I’ve not heard from him in weeks, so he might have buggered off for now. Do owe him shit though, so I’ll think. Maybe I’ll deal with him.”

Levi snorted, “’Cos that will go so well, right?”

“Right. Whatever.” He sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, “I have a shift now anyway, took myself a long one so I won’t be home till six in the morning. You gonna be alright by yourself? Y’know?”

A shrug, “I’ve always been okay by myself. Glad you got a job though, Kenny.”

“Thanks Kid.” Kenny stood up, groaning from his aching back, as he headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag that was in the fridge, presumably his lunch. “You can have that blonde kid here, if you want.”

“Okay.” Levi mumbled, as he watched his uncle say another farewell and let himself out the flat, whistling joyfully as he did so. Levi did find himself smiling slightly that Kenny seemed to have had made an effort over the last week, when he wasn’t here, though the worry that he’d turn back into Kenny the Ripper was always present. All it took was a dodgy dose, too much drink, a fight. It didn’t take much.

With a little sigh, Levi allowed himself sometime in the flat to himself. He wandered around the main living room, looking over Kenny’s cleaning which was very poorly done. The scent clearly was just from some bleach dumped in the bathroom sink and toilet, a whole bottle by the smell of it, but it was better than before nonetheless. He didn’t allow himself to peek into Kenny’s bedroom, however, assuming that it would be as messy as always.

Noticing quite quickly that the poxy flat was quiet. Too quiet for his liking, considering the situation, he barely took anytime in inviting Erwin over, asking if he’d mind bringing some of his mothers’ left-over cooking for tea of which he refused to take home earlier, as he usually shared it with Farlan and Isabel. Erwin responded to the text seconds later, saying that he was on his way and would bring them both snacks to share as well. As Kenny had his truck nowadays, their parking space was taken, so Erwin announced he might be a little longer than usual, opting to walk over the tracks to find Levi’s flat.

Grateful for the distraction, Levi got himself changed from his school trousers into his pyjama bottoms, presuming that he wasn’t going to go out again today. As he looked through his box for a pyjama top though, he stumbled across an old long-sleeved t-shirt of Farlan’s, his scent still present. Shocked, pausing for a moment, Levi held the shirt and just looked at it, tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about Farlan wearing it, laughing in it, sleeping in it. He frowned.

As Levi looked deeper into his small box of belongings, he began to find more and more of their things they accidentally left at his house, an old bird brooch being the most prominent of Isabel’s. Holding the items together for a few seconds, he decided to put them on. Throwing the top over his body, he then pinned the badge close to his heart and allowed a second to breathe in that comforting and familiar scent of his friends washing powder, suddenly feeling calmer.

The fit was slightly too large, the metal of the pin cold against his skin, but that felt more warming. As someone who took himself as not a sentimental person, he was finding everything involving his friends meant more to him than he’d care to talk about or admit. The collar of the shirt was pulled to his nose once again, breathing in that loving scent, before he stood from his box and just flopped on the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop reliving what had happened, thinking how the day switched so quickly. Thinking of his date with Erwin, the presentation, the coffees. The crash, the hospital, saying goodbye.

How could someone’s life turn to shit so quickly?

* * *

 

Erwin arrived not too long after, piled up with about four different bags. Smiling and entering the flat, shoes were toed off at the door as it was locked behind him, the taller man reaching down for a small kiss before following Levi through into the main room, and kneeling before the coffee table, placing the bags across the top as he did so.

“Okay, so I brought us supplies.” Erwin grinned, causing Levi to let out a breathless laugh.

“It appears so.”

“Yes,” He grinned again, clearly content to have been invited back to the Ackerman’s flat after all this time, “So I’ll do a small haul for you. First, mother’s cooking. I asked to bring some, and she was adamant to bring some for you and your uncle, so we have vegetable lasagne, casserole, stir fry, and some cottage pie.” He stacked the boxes on the table, “Alongside sides. A packet of microwave rice, vegetables, potatoes cooked in rosemary, and some French bread.”

“Thanks, I’ll just put them away then. Keep them cold.” Levi stood from his position, grabbing all the boxes the best he could and putting them in the fridge and freezers, ready to defrost and microwave. He did, however, keep the lasagne out, wanting to eat that for dinner that evening. Erwin followed the small form across the room as he headed back to his seat, waiting patiently for the next bag to be opened.

“Next, snacks.” Erwin centred another bag.

Levi frowned, “More food?”

“Well, of course! I’ve brought my laptop and films, so we’re going to want to eat whilst we watch them, or so I assumed.”

Levi wafted his hands, “No that’s good, we’ll wanna eat nibbles.”

As Erwin emptied this bag, packets of crisps and sweets scattered across the table, including chocolates and biscuits, popcorn of all different flavours, sweet selection packs. Levi just laughed on as Erwin held them up, explaining his reasonings for choosing them, saying how characters on the front looked like certain friends they shared.

The next bag was not as exciting; simply Erwin’s things that he’d need for school the following day, so that one wasn’t really shown properly. Instead they moved to the last bag, jam-packed with films that Erwin brought from home, alongside his laptop. As Kenny refused to pay for the internet, they couldn’t stream from websites and so were doing it the old-fashioned way.

Levi scanned through the films; a good mixture of action and adventure, comedies, and horror. Of course, he chose the latter, and asked Erwin to go and slip into his pyjamas despite the early hour, so they could get Levi’s quilt and snuggle on the sofa, laptop on coffee table. Erwin did as instructed, returning from the bathroom not minutes later in his button up, checked pyjamas.

Levi, by this point, had already got his bedding from his belongings and was laying it across the sofa, climbing under as Erwin came and joined him. The film was put in the player and start was pressed, as Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi and pulled him into a cuddle, the smaller man feeling unusually affectionate. He was, all-in-all, just glad to have company, realising how lonely it would be in this flat without his friends so close to him, after what had happened recently with Starr and his men.

It got to the ending of the third film, food eaten, snacks nibbled, when Levi began to feel a little drowsy, the heavy week catching up to him. His eyes kept closing shut as he murmured little things out, trying to keep up conversation with Erwin when he could. This is something that the blonde had learned about the man in the week they spent together; whenever he was drifting to sleep, he’d say little things that clearly meant a lot, that he wouldn’t normally chat about.

“Is it bed time, do you think? Or another film?” Erwin asked, getting ready to close the laptop with his foot.

“Sleep.” Levi mumbled, “I’m super tired.”

“Me too,” Erwin laughed quietly, shutting off the electric before shifting to a laying position. Levi practically climbed on top of his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around the broad chest displayed before him. “Levi, what time will your uncle be home?”

“I don’t know,” He groaned, “He finishes at six.”

“Right, I’ll set my alarm for five so I can shuffle onto the floor before he gets here then.” He spoke kindly.

Levi smiled into Erwin’s arm, “What did I do to get you, Smith?”

Erwin tried to stop a grin escaping over his face, turning his head slightly to face a very sleepy Levi, eyes closed as he spoke, his accent shining through whenever he was tired, sounding the same as the way Kenny speaks.

“I’d have died this week without you, y’know?” Levi squeezed Erwin tighter, “thank you, for everything, blondie.”

Without saying a single word, Erwin placed a delicate kiss on the top of Levi’s forehead, pulling him close and keeping him safe. He doubted he’d ever get used to the feeling of having the man he loved between his arms, the feeling always keeping him awake until the early hours despite how tired he felt. There was something peaceful about watching over Levi, ensuring he was okay as he slept, not that he’d ever dare admit it to the man in question, knowing ultimately, he was far stronger and able to defend himself from anything.

However, that just meant that Erwin enjoyed the silence to himself, only falling asleep a few hours before he rolled off the sofa, wrapping up in a small blanket that Levi usually threw over his pillow, just in time as Kenny walked through the door and headed straight to his bedroom, paying no attention whatsoever to the boys in the living room.

* * *

 

Levi decided to come back to school on a Thursday, the week after Erwin stayed over at his. The Monday morning when Erwin went off to school, Levi found himself bored, pottering about. Just four days after he was ready to start education again, or so he thought. Thursday was the day of the week being the best for easy lessons: no science, no Games, no maths. Any day where he didn’t have to work too hard was required, he just wanted to come in and see how he felt, whether he’d stay at school without his friends there, because he knew there was always a way he could just quit and live a life like Kenny, as much as he’d detest it. But after all that was all Levi knew, now he didn’t have his friends to help drag him through.

Subconsciously, he knew he’d have to finish the year, even if he didn’t go to university after. He had to do it for Farlan and Isabel’s sake, both of them worked hard in lessons and wanted to do something good with their lives. If he could finish it for them, he’d be proud. That was his ultimate aim.

It didn’t, however, change his attitudes towards the level of work that needed to be done. Rocking up on his first day back, Levi had understandably not completed any school work that was set, homework as well. He didn’t even bring everything he’d need for that day, Farlan used to sort out their books into neat piles for each day, which he just couldn’t do; too many memories. Instead he grabbed what he could and placed it in his bag, hoping at least something would be right.

Erwin walked Levi into school on that first day after picking him up from his flat, greeted at the entrance by Mike and Nanaba, who then in turn headed into the building altogether, meeting Hange in the form room. Levi was certain he could hear the whispering of fellow pupils, commenting on him and his friends, but he tried to block it out: tried to think of nothing but the man stood at his side, how he’d help him, he’d defend him, not that Levi really needed it.

The second they headed into the form room, Levi was sent out again by the teacher straight to the office of the school counsellor as was school policy, much to his dismay. Sighing as he plodded down the steps he’d just walked up, Erwin guided him to the room where the specialist sat, awaiting his arrival. There was no way he’d deal with this unless Erwin sat by him, but Levi did plan to leave as soon as he entered.

He knocked on the door, before walking straight in without waiting for an answer. The person at the desk immediately straightened their back and put on that fake, kind sympathetic glare he’d grown so used to when he was a small kid. The one that everyone gave him at the funeral, the one that showed the person didn’t really give a shit.

“Ah, you must be Levi.” She stuck her hand across the table, but immediately took it back as she saw Levi put his hands in his pocket. “I’m Lucie, the school counsellor. Please, take a seat you two.”

“Right.” He mumbled, looking over at Erwin who was stood beside him. The blonde was the first to sit down, Levi throwing himself into the seat beside him, sitting right on the edge, ready to escape. He hadn't even spoken to his friends about it, never mind a stranger, someone he'd never opt to chat to. 

“Is your friend here going to stay? He is more than welcome to, of course.” She bubbled out, to which Levi responded by shaking his head.

“No, I’m not either. I’m only here ‘cos I had to be, but now I’ve seen you so I’m going to get back on with my life.”

“I understand,” She sang out, “But may we just discuss how you’re feeling, before you leave? What you went through is traumatic, unimaginable at your age -”

“I’ve been through worse.” He snapped, as he felt Erwin’s eyes glaze over him.

“Worse? Like what, Levi?” Lucie continued, “Please remember this is a completely safe space, where you can talk about whatever you want whenever you want.”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Levi mumbled under his breath. He'd had this with the hospital counsellors after his mothers' death: their trick questions to get you to open up when you weren't ready, making you feel more than you were willing to.

Noticing his discomfort, Erwin piped up. “Thank you, Lucie. But today is Levi’s first day back, and I feel it would be more beneficial for him to spend it alongside his friends, integrating back into classes. Perhaps we could arrange a follow up meeting within the next few weeks instead? Give Levi chance to get back in the swing of things?”

Upon hearing Erwin’s articulate speech, Lucie sat back before nodding understandingly. Levi felt a sigh of relief escape his body, thankful for Erwin, thankful that he could get away without talking about his friends for another day. Without hearing anyone mention their names or attempting to get through school without their support.

“That sounds like a plan. Well, Levi, I’ll send an email to your school address and I’ll be here every day, so if you need someone to talk to, please just come whenever. You’re welcome to leave classes all day too, of course.”

Levi stood from his seat, shoving his hands back in his pockets firmly. “Right.” He mumbled, Erwin following closely behind and shutting the door, thanking the counsellor as he left. The two headed back to the form room in silence, Levi just imagining how much worse that’s made it now -everyone watching as they enter the room, knowing what had happened. The whispers and the rumours flying around, everyone looking on at them as they walked places. And he wasn’t wrong, either, the entire class turned to stare as the two took a seat at the back, questioning both why Levi was now in their form, and why they’d entered late.

Much to his dismay, additionally, the glares and whispers didn’t stop. In fact, throughout each class they got worse. Walking around the corridors, he saw them looking. As he moved seats with Hange to sit beside Erwin, they still watched. Even teachers were doing that sympathetic look, and by third period, he could barely take any more of it.

He was barely able to concentrate in lessons despite his new group of friends surrounding him, despite Erwin offering him nothing but love and support where he could, trying his hardest to silence the whispers around him. Even Mike had talked more than usual, wanting to block out hearing his name from people he didn’t even know. And whilst Levi didn’t find the rumours about himself to be troubling, used to people bitching about his rudeness, barging into people, glaring at people - he struggled to block out the subtle remarks made about him and Erwin, or older remarks made about Farlan and Isabel.

Rumours about Erwin and Levi were rife, considering how close the two had grown in front of everyone in school. People, over the last few weeks, had seen nothing but Erwin defending the man. Since coming back that morning, all the pupils of school had seen was Levi and Erwin together; swapping seats to sit next to each other, sitting together first break.

As they walked into the corridor after the third lesson of the day ready for lunchtime, Mike disappeared down the corridor explaining that he promised Nanaba they’d sit in the grass for lunch, since the weather was warm, and the sky was blue. Hange, wanting to spend time focussing on applications for universities and science schemes in the summer, too left Erwin and Levi to themselves. Wordlessly, they began to walk down the corridor towards the canteen; a place that Erwin had always spent lunch before Levi, now introducing it to share instead.

“How you doing, Levi?” Erwin asked softly to Levi, noticing that he was seemingly distant today. Even after the few weeks, he was obviously still struggling. “First day back at school clearly would be the worst.”

Levi sighed, “It’s just shit. But I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

“If you did want to go home, or anything, you can do. I’ll get that sorted out for you with the teachers and I’m certain they’d understand, that’s what Lucie also said anyway.”

“I said I’m fucking fine.” He snapped, before stopping in his tracks and lowering his tone, “Sorry, just, I’m not used to everyone fussing me like this. I’m fine. Home is worse than school, Kenny’s been weird like I said when you came over, and I’d rather he stuck in this shithole.”

“It’s fine, Levi, don’t apologise. It’s completely up to you, and there’s always the option of coming back to mine for a while anyway if you’re uncomfortable with Kenny.” Erwin stood beside him, nudging him softly, “Now come on, let’s go get some lunch.”

Levi nodded, appreciative of Erwin’s understanding personality, and the man’s ability to read him whenever necessary. He felt content at the fact Erwin entered his life at the right time, knowing for certain should he not have the blonde there, he’d have most likely ended up leaving school and living like Kenny – selling drugs, street fighting, making more enemies than he could already count. Erwin wouldn’t let him, though. He continued to help him at school, persuaded him to stay, gave him a reason to be there.

And the new group of friends helped too; Mike was quiet, yeah sure, but he knew when Levi needed someone. He was powerful in his own quiet way, and Nanaba reminded him so much of Farlan with her subtle jokes and sly remarks, Levi just wanted to be around her all the time. Hange, who was slightly too excitable for his own liking, did have similarities with Isabel. Someone curious, hardworking, and nonetheless kind at heart. They’d filled a void he would previously have never been able to fill, but the hole in his heart would always be there, he guessed.

They’d also all managed to be there for him, when he did need them. A few days before he decided to come back to school, they all came over to Erwin’s to just hang out, informing him of what had been happening, keeping him laughing and smiling along, making sure he knew he was in their group now, that he had friends at school and wouldn’t be alone. It was nice for him to realise that, not thinking he’d grown as close to them as he actually had.

Trying hard not to dwell on the thoughts of his friends, Levi and Erwin wandered down the stairs from where their classroom was and into the main school corridor that led to the food hall. Students had also now all finished classes and were wandering about, as Erwin and Levi both wandered quickly to avoid the mass queues the hall always posed. To avoid the risk of hearing people spreading shit, too.

Despite the ruckus of the hallways, there was no way that Levi wouldn’t hear his name been called out above all the other students, loudly. Especially when he noticed in the corner of his eye a large group of boys creeping up closely behind him and Erwin.

“Is it true, Levi?” The first voice sounded.

“Oi, Levi.” One of the boys heckled loudly down the corridor, to which Levi carried on walking beside Erwin, hands firmly in his pockets, pretending to have not heard. “I said Levi, you little cunt, look at me!”

“What do you want, John?” Erwin responded before Levi could snap, voice friendly as normal, turning around with a sarcastic smile on his face. Anything to direct what sounded like it would spark into an argument. Anything to keep Levi out of trouble, since there’d been a lot of comments made about him recently.

“I didn’t want you, dickhead, I want your fag of a boyfriend.” Nile snickered beside John to which Erwin frowned, presuming that they’d managed to get past their differences now since the day they all shared coffee, but it evidently was as bad as before, “That’s right, isn’t it, Levi? Now Farlan’s died you’re running to the next tall blonde you can see.”

“What the fuck did you say?” Levi stopped in his tracks, turning around and facing the two who were giggling proudly at their jokes, the other boys now taking a few steps back noting the anger on Levi’s face.

“We said, you’re a fag, and your little Farlan was too.” Nile repeated loudly; loud enough for people in the corridor to stop and stare at what was going on.

John laughed loudly, “With his little cocksucking mouth, I bet he was so dirty, wasn’t he? I wouldn’t be surprised if you got Isabel in on it too.”

Erwin looked over at Nile, fury behind his eyes. He’d expected more from the man he’d known for so long, assumed that he wouldn’t be so disrespectful to a man he was laughing and joking with a month prior. Without saying a word, the blonde simply turned his direction to the smaller man who was stood beside him, before bending down close to his ear, “Levi, they’re not worth it. Let’s just leave.”

But the smaller man didn’t give a shit. He was livid – how dare someone use his best friends name in such a gross way? How could they suggest things about him now that he was gone? Accuse Isabel of something like that? Without thinking what he was doing, he stood a few steps forward.

“What the hell did you just say about my friends?” He kept his voice low, sinister, as a larger portion of students began to stop in the corridor, watching on at the scene before them. “Would you just care to repeat that, dick-face?”

“Um,” John took a step forward, although Nile lingered behind slightly. Within a few strides they were facing one another, breathing down each other’s’ necks. “I called Farlan a faggot, faggot. And Isabel a whore, too.”

With one swift punch Levi plummeted his fist into John’s stomach, knocking him so harshly the man doubled over bent forward, clutching at his wounded flesh. Immediately Nile dashed forward, hitting Levi straight across the face causing his body to twist with the movement, his head to ache instantly. The noise had already attracted more worried looking pupils, as they surrounded the fight in the centre of the corridor.

Upon seeing Levi get hit, Erwin reacted: rushing in, grabbing Nile’s arms, trying to pry him away from the other two men. He was stronger than Nile, tougher and taller, but the latter kicked him so harshly in his dick he ended up knocking Erwin backwards, falling into a crowd of students who immediately began to ask if he was alright, if he was doing okay. It took him too long to stand up again, however, now leaving the fight two-on-one.

By this point, John had managed to stabilise himself, gaining enough stamina to attack Levi once again. With the smaller paying more attention on the fists thrown in his direction from Nile, he didn’t have time to notice nor respond to the feet kicking under his legs, knocking him to the floor, hitting his head harshly against the cool tile as he did so. Cringing, Levi pulled his knees into himself, the only technique he could think as self-defence, the two boys crawling over him.

Nile was the first to go in for an attack; kicking Levi in the face, knocking his nose harshly with a cracking sound. Instead of admitting to the pain, Levi gritted his teeth and amazing to roll before anyone could move further. He grabbed the knife from his belt loops, hidden by his shirt, as he rolled, now knowing he’d have to defend himself by scaring them off. He couldn’t be bothered with a fight, not really.

So Levi put everything he had into his reactions. With a swift move, Nile was on the floor, John was pinned against the wall by the collar of his shirt. The sharp knife stood closely between him and Levi, the blade poking into school blazers. There was a subtle gasp from the crowd of students who were all watching on, some panicking and calling out that they think Levi had a knife, shouting for someone to get a teacher quickly. But Levi couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing around his head, couldn’t taste anything bar the iron from his nose dripping onto his lips.

As soon as Nile began to move again, Erwin dashed back and pinned him down, grabbing his arms harshly behind his back. He knew Levi, he knew he’d not purposefully hurt John with that knife, especially in front of all these people. But if Nile were to run and push, that blade would slip into the stomach too quickly. The safest thing to do was wait for a teacher, now. There was no way Levi could get his way out of this one, even with the first day back as his excuse.

“What did you say?” Levi asked again, through gritted teeth, pushing John up higher against the wall. He leaned closer to John, poking the blade through a gap in his shirt, whispering harshly. “I ever hear you saying shit about Farlan and Isabel again, then I’ll make you wish you’d never been born.”

John nodded, whimpering slightly now growing in fear of the man before him. Clearly it was a mistake to underestimate Levi, to think that he could target him now his friends weren’t always by his side. And Levi was glad he’d made a demonstration of it, at least, knowing that now he’d definitely be left alone if he were ever to come back to the school. Though he couldn’t believe his bad luck; first day back, instantly involved in a fight he had nothing to do with, nor wanted to participate in.

Sighing, Levi pushed John against the wall once more causing him to hit the back of his head, before releasing the collar and letting the man fall to the floor. He looked down at his hands, realising what had just happened, the swelling on his knuckles, drawing attention to the blood on his face. The knife balanced loosely in his hand, before he let it crash to the floor and looked around the pupils watching, fear in their eyes.

Panicked, he looked straight for Erwin, who was looking back at him with worry and sympathy, a look he’d grown to understand over the last few weeks. And he just knew how much shit he’d be in, assumed he’d never be allowed back at the school, knew what Kenny would do to him if this ever got back to him. Without reacting at all, a huddle of teachers ran into the circle, pushing pupils out of the way to look at the four involved, worried students who had informed the staff lounge following closely behind. 

A teacher that Levi didn’t know ran to the circle, as Levi watched Erwin let go of Nile and the two stood up, followed by John cowering back towards them two. Levi was left stood at the other side, waiting for the murmuring of pupils to shut up. Waiting for this all to go away.

“What the hell is going on?!” The teacher yelled loudly, “You, here, right now!” They pointed at Levi who began to shuffle forward, meanwhile another teacher headed into the circle and retrieved the knife from the floor, glaring at all four boys as they did so.

“John, Erwin, Nile. You three with me. You will tell me what the hell happened.” Their Games teacher appeared, grabbing both Nile and John by the collars of their blazers and pushing them ahead, Erwin following closely behind. He kept looking back at Levi, wanting to go with him, knowing that he wouldn’t be allowed. “Keep up.” The teacher snapped at Erwin, “Detention room. Now!”

Levi followed the new teacher down the corridor as they clung to his arm, ensuring that he wouldn’t try and run. The blood in his mouth tasted stale, soiled, but there was no way he’d be allowed to clean himself off. Instead he was marched forward, to the principal’s office where he was instructed to sit outside, to not move or speak. Threats of expulsion sounded as the teacher yelled about what he’d done, although he was so zoned out, he could barely listen, barely take in the words that were said.

All he could think about was how mad Farlan and Isabel would be if they saw what happened. How upset Erwin would be with him, how much Kenny would kill him if he was to find out, which clearly was going to be the case. He’d never wanted to disappear more than then; it was worse than anything that had happened before with Starr, knowing he could always get out of that situation, in theory. Knowing he’d have a defence for having a knife, should the other have a gun.

But they were in school, and it was a petty fight, and obviously the others didn’t have weapons. He’d fucked up, in front of everyone, begged the teachers’ to not phone Kenny in a way that was so unusually out of character, not that they listened.

But now everyone knew, or at least could assume, his secret. He didn’t want to deal with that right now, though. He just had to prepare himself for Kenny: so that’s what he did.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Levi was waiting outside the principal’s office for Kenny to arrive. He tried to talk the tutor out of calling him, but no matter how much begging proceeded, the teacher wouldn’t allow it. So of course, Levi’s uncle was having to collect him from school only an hour and a half after he was due to have started, to have come back after time off. Erwin wasn’t allowed to wait in the same area as Levi, nor were the other two boys, the three of them were sent to the detention classroom whilst Levi was dealt with first.

A tissue was held under Levi’s bloody nose, trying to drown the red away, not that it was doing much good. Every time iron was tasted in Levi’s mouth, he cringed. He wanted so badly to go and give his face a quick wash, to clean his hands, to rid everything from what had just happened. But there was no chance of that now, especially since Kenny was on his way to the school. He doubted he’d get a break from anyone for a long time.

The time waiting was spent thinking of how Kenny would react, rather than what Levi should be saying to the principal to apologies. He assumed that his uncle would be mad, which was to be expected considering he’d got a knife out in the middle of school – although that is what Kenny had always taught him to do, so he was just doing as instructed. But he was hoping that he might go easier on him, especially after the events of the past few weeks.

Levi looked up and peered through the glass window to the receptionist’s office as a tall, lanky man appeared. Kenny was still in his work uniform, a harsh teal shirt and scruffy jeans, hair pulled back into a ponytail, hatless head. Even sat this far away, Levi could tell that he was angry. Furious, even. His shoulders hunched over, that scowl on his face; looks like Levi wouldn’t be let off lightly this time. He took a deep breath in, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Something he was far too used to after eighteen years of knowing the man.

Moments after Kenny checked himself into the school, the receptionist led him through to the waiting area where Levi was seated, before dashing off to inform the head that Mr. Ackerman was here so the meeting could begin.

To Levi’s surprise upon seeing his stance, Kenny remained civil as he approached his nephew, hardly raising his voice or showing anger, other than his very subtle, and very small, eye twitch. He appeared to have composed himself in front of the receptionist, wanted to keep calm at school so not to cause trouble.

“Really? Your first day back and you’re acting like when you first started? Care to explain what’s happened?” Kenny stood towering over the smaller man, who in turn just looked up at his uncle with a fed up and pissed off expression. He couldn’t be bothered dealing with a civil Kenny, nor an angry one. So instead, with a shrug of his shoulders, Levi remained silent. There was no point explaining the events over and over again, especially now the head poked his head from his room and hollered the two in.

“Mr Ackerman, Levi, if you come this way please.” Mr Johnson’s voice was flat, with an equally annoyed expression on his face. Of course, this was the kind of thing that teachers didn’t want to have to deal with. Definitely didn’t want to have meetings with someone as notorious as Levi’s uncle.

Kenny stepped back from his nephew slightly, allowing Levi room to get up and walk towards the office door. He held the tissue firmly to his nose still, trying to cover as much of his face as he could so as not to show his pissed off demeanour. On the way to the office, Kenny gave Levi a very harsh push almost tripping him over, not allowing Levi to walk in any other direction than that of the office before him. It wasn’t like Levi would try run away now, anyway, he knew how much bother that would bring. But that was the first indication to Levi that Kenny was _outraged._

“Please, take a seat.” Mr Johnson gestured to the two seats before his desk, as he took a seat at the opposite side. Levi and Kenny both sat down, Kenny leaning back immediately and making himself at home in a usual way he’d sit; hands crossed over his lap, legs spread wide apart, looking down his nose at the others in the room. Levi felt tense: sitting bolt upright in the chair, eyes laying firmly on the desk before him.

He knew better than to let himself loose in these situations. Knew to be on his guard, knowing how his uncle could flip at any minute. Knowing fully well that that kind, caring Kenny who was there when Isabel and Farlan died had also died now too.

“I appreciate you coming in today, Mr Ackerman. I apologise its under such grave circumstances.”

“Call me Kenny and make this sharp, I have a job to get to. What has my bastard nephew done now?” His voice was shrill, aggressive. Embarrassing, too, considering how crudely he was speaking to Levi’s head.

“Okay, Kenny.” The head smiled weakly, clearing intimidated by the man before him. Levi wasn’t exactly surprised by that, that was Kenny’s way with people, after all. The one trait that had got him so far in his illegal activities. “It’s rare that we call guardians into school unless it is under severe circumstances, which today it was. Levi was found in a fight today, alongside three other pupils. He still has yet to tell us how it broke out, or what exactly happened, but he has injured two other boys and pulled the Head Boy into the fight himself, too.”

Kenny glared at Levi, anger bubbling over. Levi cringed, knowing full well what was about to be said, not having enough time to prepare for Kenny’s reaction. Despite that, he couldn’t stop his mind worrying over the fact that he might have fucked up Erwin’s education, bringing him into a fight. Might ruin his chances of getting to university. When the headteacher spoke up, Levi drew his attention back to the room.

“Also, it wasn’t just the fight that’s an issue, we normally deal with that with just the pupils themselves. The real issue is the fact that Levi brought a weapon on school -”

“A weapon?!” Kenny barked, leaning forward in his seat, turning his full attention to his nephew. Levi barely moved, didn’t flinch, as his uncle spat, “What the fuck, kid? What kinda weapon do you even need at school?!”

Mr Johnson watched on, tentatively pulling out a sharp knife and placing it at the centre of his desk. Levi’s eyes roamed over it; it was one of Kenny’s kitchen knives, blunt as they are. He always had it stored in his belt loops for the walk home; too many times people had jumped him over the years, or at least jumped Isabel before – he had it for self-defence and nothing more. He’d never use it in a fight, especially not with some stupid school kids. Only ever as scare tactics.

After how Starr was with him recently, after the man broke into their home, after he was left alone with the risk of the man or his men appearing at any time, clearly there were enough reasons for Levi to feel as though he needed that added protection. He’d always had knives, and Kenny already knew that. Although he must’ve guessed they weren’t brought to school.

“It was a knife,” Mr Johnson pointed to the desk with his eyes, “It wasn’t used in the fight per say, however it was pointed directly at the stomach of one of the boys, or so we heard. You must understand how dangerous bringing such a weapon to school is. And you also must understand why we have to question Levi on why he’d have it with him in the first place.”

Kenny leaned over the table and snatched the knife, holding it by its handle and pointing the tip at Levi. He only flinched slightly, managing to keep his calm. He didn’t want to snap now, not in front of the teacher. Not after he’d just come out of a fight. If he and Kenny started a row then they’d both get banned from school property indefinitely, so he’d just suck it up and deal with it.

“Why the hell do you have a kitchen knife, Levi?! Why would you bring it to school!?” Kenny yelled, almost standing from his chair as his eyes burned into Levi. But Levi kept his gaze down, not wanting to explain it. Not wanting to admit defeat against Starr, to show his weakness and fear. Not wanting to explain how scary it was sometimes to walk around unarmed where they lived. Especially now Isa and Farlan were gone, who had he got to protect now? What reasons could he give, other than he was a little fearful himself?

He simply shrugged.

Kenny lunged forward and grabbed Levi’s hair, forcing him to face his uncle. Mr Johnson nervously leaned forward in his seat, trying to calm the situation down. “Now, come on you two. We can discuss this in a peaceful way.”

“Let me repeat myself. Why did you bring a kitchen knife to school, Levi?” the words were forced through gritted teeth.

“Protection, walking home.” Levi quietly mumbled, “It’s what you always taught me.”  

Kenny let go of his hair and leaned back into the seat, putting the knife back on the desk, the metal crashing against the wood with a sharp clatter. He reckoned he’d got his point across to Levi for the time-being, assumed that he’d taught the boy what he could do should he ever mention that he’d taught Levi something like that in front of people again.

“Ha!” Kenny exclaimed, “Jesus Levi, the place we live isn’t that dangerous.” He tried to brush off the last comment, make it so the teacher couldn’t comment on it.

“Maybe not for you,” Levi snapped in retaliation, blood boiling. “Of course, _Kenny the Ripper_ would be safe. You don’t even fucking deal with Starr, you leave that shit to me! Obviously I need to be armed!”

An animalistic noise came from Kenny then, almost a growl. “What did you call me!?”

“Okay, please can we calm this situation down or I’ll have to call school security.” Mr Johnson interjected, “so instead of discussing the situation in the heat of the moment, as I can see it is troubling you both greatly, I suggest for the time being, we simply plan Levi’s punishment. And after having a few moments to cool down, when I’ve talked to the other boys, we all meet again in my office and find out what really happened.”

“Sure, whatever the fuck you want.” Kenny agreed, angrily. He didn’t want school security coming, and he wanted the entire endeavour to end quickly.

“What we usually do for the pupils who get into fights at school is a week in isolation, followed by lunchtime detentions the following week. However, because a weapon was in possession too, we are going to have to push this to a week’s suspension.”

“Brilliant.” Kenny muttered. Levi cringed – a week at home with Kenny when he was like this? What could be worse? As if Levi hadn’t already had to deal with the pain of that the past week.

“So,” Mr Johnson continued, “We will provide Levi with work to complete at home, and he will return to school next Monday after having time to cool down and think about his actions. Normally punishment would be expulsion, but we understand the circumstances that Levi is in with the loss of his friends, and so are offering leniency. During this week, I also expect an essay of two-thousand words to be composed on why bringing a weapon to school is both dangerous, stupid, and illegal.”

Levi nodded, pulling the tissue from his nose and rearranging it. It was growing damper by the second, still. He couldn’t wait to get home and get it washed thoroughly now. He could almost feel the bruising growing, sensed the purple around the edges, under his eyes.

“For now, please may you two step back outside my office whilst I speak to Erwin, Nile, and John.”

“Right.” Kenny said, grabbing the back of Levi’s blazer and pulling him up. “Get up, kid.”

“I can get up by myself.” Levi mumbled under his breath, trying to shrug his uncles hand off the back of his top, hoping the teacher wouldn’t notice it. But an angry Kenny amplified his strength, and since Kenny had taught Levi all his tricks, it wasn’t like he could do a move without the older knowing.

Sighing, the smaller man did as he was instructed, leaving the room behind Kenny and heading to the seats they were made to wait on previously. Inside the waiting room now sat the other three boys. John was still clinging onto his stomach, clearly acting as though it hurt so much more than it did. Nile, on the other hand, simply stared ahead into space: assuming that perhaps his own family was contacted, knowing how much bother he too could be getting in.

Erwin sat away from the other two, eyes intently resting on Levi as he walked passed. The raven-haired man didn’t meet the look, feeling disappointed in the fact he brought Erwin into that, annoyed at himself for not listening when he tried to stop it. It was the only thing Levi was concerned about; not the risk of leaving school, not what would happen to the others, not what was going to happen when he got home. All he cared about was the fact he could’ve fucked Erwin’s life up entirely.

School records were sent off to Universities, alongside papers and exams for degrees where you needed high grades to get in. Erwin would be applying for the top schools, hoping for scholarships to cover the intimidating amount of money which courses cost. The risk of a fight with a weapon involved would ruin that entirely. No college would offer him money now, no doubt.

Exhaling, Levi sat down opposite the other boys, Kenny still standing, walking around, taking everything in. The other three were called into the office seconds later, and it was only when the door sounded shut that Levi finally allowed his gaze to wander, looking up through the window into the principal’s office, watching the boys sit down.

You could clearly see everything through that small window. They will all have seen how Kenny had reacted, seen the knife being thrown around, seen him yanking Levi’s hair. He cringed to himself, watching Kenny taking a seat opposite him.

The two remained in absolute silence, which, ironically, made Levi worry about Kenny even more so than before. At least when he was shouting and yelling, Levi could tell entirely what he was thinking, could predict his next move. The silent treatment was always worst; it meant he was planning. Planning on what he’d expect Levi to do with his week of suspension, planning what he’d do when they got home.

By now, Levi had seen Kenny angry enough times. He’d seen him get into serious fist fights, fights with knives, fights that ended up with a limp body, no breath escaping. He’d seen his uncle in drunken fights, drugged up fights, seen him come home so furious with other people that he’d take it all out on Levi. But it had never been the other way around: he’d never been so furious at Levi that he’d gone silent, never gotten so angry with him before that words couldn’t even explain the rage inside.

Nonetheless, Levi couldn’t stop the small, gratefulness that bubbled in his stomach knowing that Kenny had come from work rather than from the pub, or from getting high. Because that would inevitably go so much worse than now, would get him in even more trouble.

Finally feeling like his nose was letting up on the bleeding, Levi removed the tissue and stood to place it in a bin, before taking his seat opposite his uncle once again. Kenny glared at Levi through the whole movement, but his facial expression didn’t change from that of disgust that had been plastered on since the second he entered the school.

* * *

 

Erwin sat first, the other boys following him into the room. He’d managed to calm his anger down, had given himself time in the detention room to plan what to say to the headteacher in an attempt to get Levi out of as much trouble as possible. Right now, he didn’t care about himself. If something dropped him in it then fine, he’d figure out how to deal with it. But for now, he had to put Levi first, ensure that he could still attend school, not leave him without an aim.

“Which of you cares to tell me your side of the story, then?” Mr Johnson sighed, fed up with this situation already. Working alongside arguing pupils was always hard, too many hormones and too many rumours to gather the truth. Honestly, he was rather thankful that the Head Boy was there, knowing that he was a good mediator and would tell the truth on the situation, even when his feelings were involved.

Despite the fact that his focus too was meant to be on the boys sat before him, he couldn’t stop thinking about Kenny, couldn’t stop his gaze watching out the window. He’d heard the rumours about Kenny the Ripper, yet he thought that’s all they were: rumours. He’d never expected the man to be so intimidating nor aggressive, never felt so unsure of how to handle a situation with a man that could snap. However, thankfully, the voice of a pupil brought his attention back to the room.

“Levi started on us, with a knife!” John shouted immediately, trying to defend himself, rubbing at his stomach for emphasis. Erwin felt his eyes roll, watching as Nile nodded along with his friend, suddenly rubbing his cheek as though he was still in pain. Ignoring the fact entirely that the school nurse had checked them over already.

“No, Sir, if you please.” Erwin began, voice calm and steady, “Levi’s had a troubling few weeks, considering he lost the closest people to him, the only people he ever called family. These two here were tormenting him in the corridor, name-calling, mentioning his friends’ names. Everyone knows Levi’s nature, they wanted to get into a fight: they clearly wanted Levi to retaliate.”

“Why the hell would we want a fight?!” Nile yelled, but Mr Johnson raised his hand as if to shut the hysterical boy up.

“What exactly were the names been called, Erwin? What could possibly have led to you, of all people, been pulled into a fight? Honestly I’m incredibly disappointed. Your academic record up until this point as been spotless, alongside yourself, Nile. So, if you want to keep it that way we will remain calm and you will tell me properly and truthfully what happened.”

Nile lowered his gaze, stopped rubbing at his cheek. He wanted a clean record as much as Erwin, was hoping to attend a well-standing university as well, wanting to impress his father. Erwin found himself subtly smiling to himself, noting how quickly Nile was to drop his defence.

“I’m sorry sir,” Erwin looked down at the cuff of his clothing, neatening it slightly, before looking up at the teacher and gazing right in the eyes, “They were saying homophobic comments, taunting Levi for his sexuality. And also announcing it in front of the whole school in the corridor, which of course is definitely not okay. It is never okay to out another person. In addition, there is no evidence to point at this fact that he is gay, they were just assuming wrongfully. Thus, name calling, which would amount to bullying, surely.”

“But that’s what he is, and my mum always taught me it’s _wrong._ ” John snapped, looking up at Mr Johnson with pleading eyes, not that the teacher was looking back at him. Instead, his attention remained solely on Erwin as he listened to the facts, noting down bullet points as they went along.

The teacher angrily looked over at the two injured in the corner, frowning deeply. “If I hear another peep out of you two, you’ll all be suspended. Okay?”

They both nodded in agreement, faces dropping.

Mr Johnson scribbled a few more things down, before silently pulling out the files of Nile and John and looking over previous teacher comments, checking if they’d been in bother for a similar thing before. Nile had never, but notes stated how John had found himself in a few fights with other football players. The tutor frowned, closing the file before leaning over his desk, staring at the two before him.

“Name-calling, homophobic comments and the like, are not tolerated here. I will not have another pupils’ wellbeing being risked for the sake of you expressing your close-minded views. I expected better from you two,” the teacher looked directly at Nile, knowing how the pupil was usually hard-working and semi-decent, “I would never have guessed you could be so cruel, especially knowing what has happened to Levi this week. I expect you both to say a deep, meaningful apology to the man when he re-enters, and you will be forced to present an assembly to your year group explaining why it is wrong to be homophobic, and that gay is okay. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.” They mumbled.

“Additionally, you can both write an apology to Levi to explain why what you said it wrong, even more so to assume someone’s sexuality without them saying anything, and to make rumours up about them and other pupils, including our Head Boy over here.” He sighed, gazing back over at the blonde, “Now, Erwin, please continue to explain your role in all of this.”

“I’m Levi’s friend.” He started, careful on how he’d explain himself considering Kenny was here, due to come in soon, “So I just defended him. I didn’t hit nor attack anyone, simply attempted to hold Nile back from attacking Levi further, which would have made the fight two on one, which it ultimately was.”

“I see. And you both agree with this?” Mr Johnson questioned the others.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Nile agreed, John staying silent, angry that the one who was meant to be his friend was admitting the truth of the situation now.

“Okay. And what happened with the knife? Could you explain that too, please, Erwin? As all I have currently are a few comments that teachers retold me, heard from pupils.”

“Of course.” Erwin began, “The knife wasn’t used as a weapon, merely a scare tactic I would assume. The area where Levi lives isn’t the most pleasant, you could say, and so protection is vital when walking home late on an evening. I would assume that’s why it was on his person, never to be used as an instrument to cause another pain.”

Mr Johnson nodded, “So I understand. Thank you. Is there anything else you two would like to add before I decide on punishments? Before we call Levi and his uncle back into the room?”

Nile looked up, keeping his voice as small as he felt. “Will this be on all of our school records, Sir? Just I’m applying for top universities, and I won’t get a loan or scholarship if there’s a mark.”

“Well, Nile, you should’ve thought about that before you decided to get yourself caught up in a fight, should you not? It will be marked in your files, Nile and John, but Erwin as you were acting as a defence and didn’t cause anyone injury, I will keep it from yours.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Erwin commented, relief flooding through him. “And Levi’s?”

“It will definitely be on his, alongside a note of his weeks suspension. As for you two,” Again, his eyes looked toward Nile and John, “You two will enjoy a day of isolation, followed by a week of break-time detentions where you will write your apology to Levi, and now Erwin, if you please. We will be informing all your parents about what happened today, so if they feel necessary to punish you further at home, they can.”

Nile nodded, thankful the punishment wasn’t as vast as it could be. He looked toward Erwin, of whom he felt bad about now. They’d known each other for years, never fought like this when they were younger. He had no idea what came over him when he saw the man with Levi. “Look, Erwin, sorry for hitting you in the balls, knocking you backwards and stuff.”

“Enough.” The teacher snapped again, “Save your apologies for when we’ve finalised this situation. First, apologise to Levi and his uncle, before you can write the rest out.”

Everyone nodded in understanding, before Mr Johnson requested them to shuffle around in their chairs, creating more room for the other two to enter the room. The pupils in equal fear about the fact that in the infamous Kenny the Ripper would now be sat with them, unsure of how he’d react considering what they’d done to his nephew.

* * *

 

Ten minutes of awkward silence later, and the head appeared back at the door beckoning the Ackerman’s into the room. They followed him in, Kenny taking the only seat left and Levi leaning against the wall. He finally allowed himself to meet eyes with Erwin, who looked back at him with deep concern. Clearly, he’d been made aware of his punishment, clearly, he must’ve seen how Kenny reacted earlier. Levi just smiled weakly trying to show that he was okay, not that Erwin would believe it.

“It appears we’ve got to the root cause of the fight, at least.” Mr Johnson began, “and both John and Nile both now understand how appalling name-calling is at school, and how we will not tolerate it. So, if you two would please say what you need to, to Levi and Mr. Ackerman here.” He gestured toward the end of the room.

John began first. “I’m sorry for calling you gay, Levi. Sorry for calling your friend Farlan it too, he probably wasn’t.” He tried to hide a smirk in his voice, emphasis on the past tense when speaking of Farlan. Hearing John speak his name caused Levi to almost snap again, the man growing instantly on the defensive.

“Fuck off.” He growled, but felt Kenny kick him in the shin to shut him up. Mr Johnson pretended to ignore the comment, alongside the small twitch from Levi against the wall. He just wanted this to be over with now, wanted everyone to focus back on their school day.

“What else, John?” Mr Johnson continued.

John looked over at Levi “Sorry for starting a fight with you.”

Mr Johnson smiled as if he had triumphed at something, but in reality, the students were just attempting to protect their own backs from getting in loads of bother. High School was important enough already for college applications and getting a good track record. “And Nile, what do you have to add?”

“Sorry for saying mean things to you. And for kicking you in the nose, I hope that it heals soon.” He looked over at the mess he’d made of Levi’s face; the bruising around his eyes already prominent.

Mr Johnson clapped, as though clearing the air from that. “Lovely, see now that apology pushes water under the bridge. Levi, what do you have to say back to these young men?”

He tutted under his breath. He wasn’t sorry for defending himself, for trying to keep his secret, for protecting Farlan’s name from being dragged through the dirt, for protecting Isabel being accused of something she definitely wasn’t. He didn’t care that he’d hurt them both, because they deserved it. But he had to apologise, or Kenny would kill him. Or at least that’s what his face looked like it would do when Levi looked down subtly.

“Sorry for beating you both up. And I am sorry for dragging you into it, Erwin. You shouldn’t have been involved, at all.” At that point Levi allowed his eyes to meet the blue glistening ones from across the room. The eyes that were trying so hard, too hard even, to hold back tears. He didn’t realise he’d upset Erwin this much, and simply the thought of that would have been enough to shatter Levi. But he couldn’t think like that now, he was still on the defensive.

“Just so you’re aware then, Mr Ackerman, John and Nile are receiving a day isolation at school tomorrow and will be attending detentions for a week. John, Nile, Erwin; Levi will not be returning to school this week and will be attending detention each lunch-break the week of his return.”

Erwin raised his voice, slightly, eyebrows furrowing, “But that’s not fair, sir. They were saying all sorts of comments to Levi.”

Kenny snorted loudly, making Levi cringe. “Like he’d give a shit. Levi’s the straightest kid you’d ever meet, and the toughest. Words don’t fucking bother him.” He stood up, grabbing the knife back from the table and shoving it into his pocket. He turned towards Levi and stood beside him, once again towering him in a large, aggressive shadow. “I’ve had enough of this shit anyway. We’ll be leaving now.”

“Ah, Mr Ackerman,” Mr Johnson stood up and stretched his hand over the desk, “Thank you for coming in. Work will be sent to Levi in the post tomorrow.” He turned towards the other boys in the room, “you three, back to class. Or to break, whatever time it is now.”

The three stood from their chairs and scurried away into the halls of the school, which were still buzzing with people as the second bell had just sounded for break, the fight and aftermath taking over an entire school period. Once they left the room, Levi grabbed his bag from the floor and began to head from the office, as Kenny turned and grabbed the back of Levi’s collar once again, forcing him to stand even straighter since he was so much smaller than Kenny.

“Move.” Kenny demanded, but Levi couldn’t keep up the pace as Kenny stretched his long legs before him. The smaller man was practically dragged down the corridors, Levi’s hands frantically trying to force Kenny’s arm from him, but it wasn’t budging. He gritted his teeth against the choking feeling, his shirt crushing against his throat, scratching of the top button on his pale skin.

Other students’ stopped in their tracks to watch the family as they marched down the corridor, Levi by this point struggling behind and being hauled along the floor, shouting every step he went, telling his Uncle to let go, give him room to breathe, his face burning red with the embarrassment with all the other students watching as they walked.

But Kenny ignored his pleas, quite proud that he was making his nephew squirm so much. When he was a kid, the only way Kenny learnt right from wrong was with a belt and his father. He was doing the same to Levi, he assumed, just with less force.

They continued this fighting struggled until they reached the front steps, where Erwin and his friends were sat unusually, clearly just needing a break from being inside that building. It looked as though Erwin was almost crying, judging by the expression on his face, and the fact that Mike had a firm frown and a comforting arm around his best friend. Hange was chatting away before them both, Nanaba sat beside Erwin leaning against his shoulder. Clearly, he was recalling what happened to them, informing them of the atrocities of the morning. All on Levi’s first day back, no one could believe it.

However, upon hearing Kenny practically shouting at Levi to hurry up, their attention all snapped towards the staircase. No one expected to see Levi like that, forcefully being pulled along. He was usually so strong, so intimating and unapproachable. It was hard to believe that someone else could control Levi so easily, to overpower his strength. It was the tallest of the friends who noticed it first, practically sitting up straight, drawing the attention of everyone else sat beside him.

“So that’s his uncle, right? What the hell is Kenny doing?” Mike mumbled under his breath.

“Levi!” Erwin shouted across the floor, as his eyes grew wide in shock: he’d only this second finished explaining how Kenny had yanked Levi’s hair like he did to his friends, shocked to see something so similar again.

There was no chance of Levi hearing his calls, though. The thudding steps of his uncles work boots were loud, the blood rushing around his head almost muted the mutterings around him. And even if he did hear Erwin, Kenny would be able to predict all his escape attempts before he went through with them. So instead Levi let the situation happen, let Kenny drag him almost fully from the school the car park, passed all the tutor’s own vehicles.

The car appeared seconds later, parked scruffily at the entrance of the car park. Without breaking contact with Levi, Kenny unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger side, pushing Levi into it and slamming the door so harshly it practically hit Levi’s arm. He stormed round the other side, slamming his own door and setting off without a second to fasten seat belts, without a chance to look behind. The two stayed silent as they drove from school grounds, around the round-a-bout, before turning in the direction of home.

Now they were finally alone, the reality of Kenny’s anger dawned on Levi. He knew he’d be pissed, he knew he’d react like this, but he didn’t expect to have this fear setting in his stomach as they drove away together. He brought his knees to his chest, staring from the window, considering everything that had happened that day. Why did he have to keep him and Erwin a secret? Why did he always have to react with violence, why had Kenny taught him to be like that? Why couldn’t he just act like a normal teenager?

He cringed to himself, playing over situations that could happen upon Levi’s return. Kenny could just dump him outside the flat, could send him straight off to find Starr, to steal something that would undoubtedly get him in a shit tonne of trouble. Even worse, he could go home with Levi. Then who knows how he’d react? They’d never been in a fight before when Kenny wasn’t drunk, or high. Levi didn’t know if he’d be even worse.

The drive home was deafeningly silent, just the rumbling of the old engine. Kenny sped home, too. He completely ignored the speed signs on the road, his hands gripping to the wheel with so much anger his knuckles turned white. And a ride home that was usually at least twenty minutes got them home in under ten. The car wasn’t even brought to the proper parking space, just abandoned outside the flat block, half parked on the pavement as a few people hanging around watched on, before recognising Kenny and walking away.

Kenny jumped from the car first, yanking the keys out of the ignition, barely checking the clutch was in place as he did so. Levi just watched on, unsure of what Kenny would expect him to do. Instead, he unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his bag, just as Kenny opened the door and hauled Levi from the passenger seat, pulling him by his wrist across the road, pushing him through the open door to the flat block. As soon as they entered, Kenny forced Levi to walk up the stairs as he followed closely behind, giving a shove whenever he felt Levi slow his pace.

It was only Levi’s second time been in the flat block since the death of his friends, finding the thought of that corridor just as bad as the first time. He didn’t want Leonardo to hear him outside the door, the man still not facing his trial, and he didn’t want to close the door behind himself and be in the flat with Kenny and their ashes, everything just felt a little too heavy on his shoulders.

Not that Kenny cared. As soon as they reached their floor, the taller man marched in front of Levi and once again grabbed his collar like a cat, marching him down the corridor. Their front door sounded unlocked not long after, as Kenny forced the man into the main room, giving him no time to take his shoes off as he was forced into the main living area. He threw Levi onto the sofa, before turning back and slamming both the front door and the main living room door shut.

The anger was finally shining through, Levi noted. This was pissed off Kenny without alcohol or drugs. This was Kenny being his true self.

He found himself scrambling up the sofa slightly, towards his possessions in the far left of the room. Kenny paced around the room in silence for a few moments, running a hand over his eyes, resting it over his mouth, resting the other hand on his hip. When he thought of what he wanted to say, the man turned towards Levi. He kept his tone quiet at first.

“A knife. A knife, in school, on your first day back.” The old man laughed to himself, lowering both his hands down his side, now stepping closer to Levi, full attention given back to his nephew.

“A fucking kitchen knife, Levi?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You could get me in so much shit, there. You could have ruined everything! Where’s your common sense?!”

Levi stood from the sofa, backing into the far corner. He let his eyes make contact with his uncle, “ _You_ always taught me to bring a knife. I didn’t stab anyone, I wouldn’t have done that!”

“I just got a fucking job, just started to make our lives better! What was the fucking point, hm, kid?! What was the point in trying to fix us?!”

“I didn’t ask you to do that! You need a job to afford your fucking addictions, _Kenny_. You only gave a shit because now there’s only one of me to get it for you! Starr could have shown up at school, fucking come after me. Wouldn’t that cause even more shit, anyway?!”

But Kenny ignored everything Levi was shouting back. He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t actually care whether or not the man gave him the answers he desired. He wanted to get his anger out, and so far, shouting wasn’t relieving it. “What the fuck were you thinking, though, a fucking knife?! At _school_?! You didn’t need to whip it out mid-fight!”

Levi just shook his head, utterly exhausted at the fact Kenny wasn’t listening to him. Though clearly that was a mistake, taking his attention off his uncle for just a second. Instantly the tall man reached over to Levi, grabbing the front of his top and slashing his back into the wall behind him with such force the one picture hung fell down. A small squeak escaped from Levi’s mouth at the force, totally unprepared for the blast. Reacting, Levi turned his head to the side, not wanting to face Kenny front on.

“Stop fucking arguing back! I said, what were you thinking?!” Kenny’s voice lowered to a growl again, as he pushed Levi further to the wall. But the boy wouldn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say. Whatever he did now would be wrong and there was no escaping that. And Kenny knew he wouldn’t answer, but it didn’t stop him feeling resentment. He’d never felt this angry at Levi before, in all the time he’d known him.

“Fucking answer me, _kid_!” He snapped, as he lifted his arm and placed a firm punch into Levi’s gut. Immediately the boy toppled forward, arms hunching around his tummy as if to hold the pain. He felt winded. Kenny was an ex-gang member, an ex-fighter. He was strong, so much stronger than Levi was too. The strength that Levi had was all taught by this man; there was no escaping that, no point in attempting to fight back. Fighting back would make the whole thing last twice as long, and so he left it.

Just as Levi was about to fall to the floor, Kenny heaved him back up again and hit him once more in the stomach, before allowing Levi to crumble into the floor. He turned his body sideways and let himself lay, curling up into a tight ball, trying to hold in the water that was threatening the corners of his eyes. Not from crying, but from the brute force of the punches.

Kenny stepped over the limp body and walked to his armchair, pulling out a cigarette from a packet and placing it in his mouth. He lit a match, bringing it to flame the stick hanging from his wrinkled face, allowing the cigarette to catch fire, before taking a deep breath in and holding it for several seconds before letting it escape.

“Just explain to me, Levi.” He stepped closer once again, speaking between drags of smoke. “I raised you to be tough. Not sensitive. You fucking fight drug dealers for me. So why the hell did you get into a fight over someone calling you gay?!”

Levi’s body shivered on the floor, he couldn’t deal with this now. He knew Kenny would kill him even more if he knew, and probably go after Erwin too. Whilst they’d never openly spoke about anything, Levi had always assumed that Kenny would have no time for same-sex relationships, considering the close-minded fuck he was. He wasn’t willing to take the risk whilst he still lived at home, anyway.

“And, once again, why a knife? Why one of _my_ kitchen knives? I didn’t take you in from your pathetic mother so you could steal from me, kid. I raised you to steal _for_ me, big difference.”

The cigarette was burning down quickly. Levi managed to pull himself to a sitting position, resting his back against the wall, tilting his head back. At least the pain in his stomach was distracting from his nose, for now.

“And why the hell do you not answer me?” His voice was growling, before he raised its pitch once again. “Fucking answer me, you bastard!”

The older man stood from his chair, cigarette posed between his finger and thumb, ready.

Levi just shook his head, trying to hold in that sarcastic smile he couldn’t stop whenever Kenny got like this. He knew what was going to happen, the one thing Kenny always seemed to do as a form of punishment. Even so, Levi tried to hold his arms close to his chest, although the weakness that had developed from both the fight and the stomach punches made his limbs numb, and Kenny peeled one from his body, tugging it uncomfortably towards him.

“If you’re not going to fucking answer me, at least next time you’ll remember the pain and it’ll teach you a lesson. You good-for-nothing piece of shit.”

Kenny took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it onto Levi’s arm, burning him harshly. Levi didn’t allow his body to make a sound, no matter how much he fought against it. He didn’t want to give Kenny what he wanted to hear, grinding his teeth so harshly his head began to pound with the pain.

The burning stick was left there until it reached the butt, Levi ending by scrunching his face against it, sweat beading on his forehead. Eventually it was removed from his body, where Kenny took his from Levi’s arm and stood once again, walking to dispose of it in the kitchenette rather than the ash tray.

The man rested his head against the wall, speechless and in pain. He didn’t know what to do: he could barely move, his arm was in agony, and he was going to be stuck living with Kenny at home for another week, all day every day. He couldn’t escape to school, he definitely wouldn’t be allowed out of the house, that was blatantly obvious. He was trapped: completely stuck.

Levi let his eyes close for a second, trying anything to numb the pain, hearing Kenny shuffling about in the background. He definitely heard the knife shatter onto the worktop that Levi took that morning, heard a bottle of alcohol open and pour into a glass, heard Kenny lock the door the front. He heard the man shuffle around the kitchenette again, before a dark shadow crept over Levi’s body, and a second later he felt rough hand grabbing him by his sides and hoisting him up.

“Up.” He yelled, aggressively. Levi did as he was told, giving into the whole situation now, biting his teeth together firmly to ignore the pain that shot through his stomach. Kenny guided his nephew through the small room to the kitchenette, leaving him stood in front of the cooker. He tried to keep his figure upright, despite the shooting pain going from head to toe. Levi’s heart began to race, expecting the worst, before Kenny spoke, his voice already lowering in tone.

“I want you to clean this room, top to bottom. You’re not leaving until it’s spotless. Then after, cook dinner. I want something nice, filling. You’re not to leave the flat.”

Levi nodded, weakly.

“Give me your phone. You can have it back after the room is cleaned properly.” Kenny stretched his arm out, “understood?”

Without needing to speak for an answer, Levi fished into his blazer inside pocket and lifted his phone from it, placing it in Kenny’s hand. The older man snatched it and left the living area, walking straight to his bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind him and leaving Levi to wallow by himself. The younger of the two heard Kenny speak as soon as the door was closed, explaining to his work he wouldn’t be back in until tomorrow due to, ‘family emergencies’, before silence followed through.

Luckily for Levi, cleaning was the one thing he found that helped distract him from what was going on around him. Cleaning was the one thing that helped him escape, even for a brief moment, but it gave him freedom. Gave him control of situations he normally would have no control over.

Wanting nothing more than to have a wash, to clean his face, Levi knew better than to risk that. Instead, he knew he needed to start on dinner. At least if there were the sounds of cooking and cleaning, Kenny would stay out of his way for a while. Weakly, a dining table chair was pulled against the worktop as Levi’s small form climbed atop, opening the cupboards that were never filled, trying to figure out what food they actually had.

It hurt to stretch up, but he managed to pull an old tomato sauce from the back of the top shelf, along with a half-empty packet of pasta, and some frozen peas. It was far too early for their evening meal, but there was no chance in hell that Levi would question Kenny now, and so got cooking their small meal instead, assuming it wouldn’t be eaten anyway.

The kettle boiled and the heated water and poured onto a pan with dried pasta, the other half poured into a pan with the vegetables as Levi lit a low light under them, giving them time to cook whilst he emptied cupboards, scrubbing and wiping them out as he went. He started with the bottom ones where he could reach without stretching, but once he began to lift his arms high enough, a pain shot through his body from his stomach and he was unable to do much more.

The chair was once again dragged from the kitchen dining table, and Levi climbed on top: scrubbing every cupboard until his hands were red and sore, slightly speckled with blood from the strength of the bleach. The floor was scrubbed aggressively, door frames and handles cleaned, chairs wiped down and tucked under neatly. His tea was finished cooking half way through, but Levi simply added the sauce and placed it in the fridge, aiming to finish the room as quickly as he could.

He wanted nothing more currently than to finish this, to get his phone back. He felt the texts coming through on the way home; could only imagine the questions from Erwin, the worried texts from Erwin’s friends. He needed to reply, concerned that they’d be stupid enough to show up. Although he hoped Erwin had learnt better than that by now, having explained countless times what Kenny could be like.

Despite all his best efforts, Levi’s compromised state and injured body didn’t work well with him. It ended up taking almost two hours for the kitchenette to be cleaned efficiently, and when happy, he reheated dinner and placed it on the dining table for Kenny, before knocking on his door to announce that he was finished.

Kenny entered moments later and was hit by the scent of cleaning products. Wanting to tease Levi, he went over to the kitchenette, opening the top, unused cupboards and brushed his hands along the top of shelves, checking for dust. He did this for a good ten minutes, checking all the small gaps and holes along the skirting board, wiping the oven extractor, doing the small places that Levi might forget.

But luckily, he didn’t.

“Good job, Levi. Thanks for my food.” He mumbled, grabbing a fork and stabbing it into the pasta, before dropping some on the floor, purposefully, “Oops, looks like you missed a spot, kid.”

Levi breathed in to maintain his anger and disgust for the man before him, but, did what was expected of him anyway and wiped away the new dirt in seconds. Happy Levi had cleaned enough, Kenny handed his phone back to him.

“I expect every inch of the flat to be this spotless by the end of the week, including my bedroom. I don’t want to hear a word from you. You’re to be as silent as a bastard mouse, and if I do hear you…” He paused, “Well, you saw what happened today. Am I clear, kid? I’ll be out all day for work anyway, will take longer shifts so I don’t have to fucking see you.”

Levi nodded, taking his phone from Kenny’s hand, looking as the phone screen lit up with yet another text. He cringed.

“Leave. I can’t look at you anymore.”

Without another word, Levi dashed from the kitchen and straight to the one place he’d get privacy; the bathroom, breathing out a sigh of relief as the door finally closed behind him. He didn’t have to hold it in anymore: he could let everything out, Kenny wouldn’t be bothering him again that day.

Levi brought a shaking hand to his mouth as he allowed himself to cave into the pain. He finally allowed himself to feel something since the death of his friends, since he lost the most important people to him. Finally.

His cries started small, but recalling memories together, thinking about what happened that day, they developed more so every time, until he eventually set the shower to a cold run to mute his noises, just in case Kenny was listening in, or was in the living room. Only now did he realise how much he’d struggle without Farlan and Isabel by his side; nowhere to escape to for the week, no one to talk to who properly knew about Kenny.

Pulling himself together, Levi grabbed a flannel and poured cold water on it, resting it against the bridge of his nose to sooth the swelling, before bringing his phone to his attention, reading to look through the dozens of texts and messages from friends, alongside numerous missed calls from Erwin.

With a deep breath, the phone unlocked.

 

Mike (6 missed calls)  
10:43: Wth was that Levi? Why was your uncle dragging you?  
11:34: Are you safe? Erwin’s worried  
12:57: Levi please return calls, after what we saw today were concerned  
14:27: Look, whatever’s happened, we’re here x

Hange (13 missed calls)  
10:23: omg levi r u ok????  
10:26: levi wheres he driving u to??  
10:35: are u at home??  
11:03: whats going on?  
11:59: were worried, levi.  
13:56: we finish school soon, shall we come to u?

Nanaba (1 missed call)  
13:20: Levi, I don’t want to bother you cos I know everyones messaging you but I was just calling to say that I really hope you’re okay, and I’m here whenever you need it, even if you want to stay over. I don’t think my dad would mind at all, just let me know. Love you xxx

Erwin (3 missed calls  
09:54: Where’ve they taken you to? We’re in the detention room x  
10:14: I’m so sorry Levi I didn’t mean to get you into so much trouble x  
10:30: Levi, what the hell was Kenny doing? Are you safe?  
11:02: I’m so worried. Are you safe?  
11:45: Can you just tell me where you are  
12:50: I’ll come for you after school, Levi. Please tell me you’re okay x  
14:28: Just finished last period now, should I come? X  
14:47: Everyone’s saying you went home, so I’ve told everyone to not come around. But if you don’t reply this evening would you like me to come pick you up? My mother said you can stay at ours this week x  
15:45: Please answer when you can. Xxx

Levi looked over his phone with a deep sigh. He’d not replied to people for hours, no wonder why they were so worried. He wanted nothing more than to give Erwin a call, let him know that he was doing okay, that he couldn’t come over that week. He unlocked his phone and began typing; Erwin his first priority.

* * *

 

That evening after school, despite it being a Thursday, Erwin found himself in his living room alongside his friends, who too were constantly checking over their phones as well, hoping for nothing more than a text from Levi. Erwin had already explained what happened that day to his parents’, so when they got the phone call, they weren’t surprised and instead offered refuge to Levi for the week, not that he’d take it.

“Erwin, shouldn’t we go around to check on him?” Hange worried on their lips nervously. Levi was tough, but Kenny was scary. Who knew what he’d do to Levi when he was alone? Although everyone did hope he’d simply tell him off, ground him, force him to do schoolwork. Nobody in their group had experienced parenting in any other way, so were naive to the reality of some peoples’ lives.

He shook his head, “No, I promised I’d never go to his flat unless he explicitly invited me, and I can’t do that to him. Not after today,” Erwin sighed loudly before bringing a large hand and running it through his hair, feeling his eyes swell once again, “What the hell have I done?”

“You’ve done nothing.” Mike snapped, determined to make sure Erwin knew how he wasn’t in the wrong. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I asked him out, Mike. I took him as my boyfriend, flirted with him at school. Of course, someone would eventually guess, would find out. I shouldn’t have done anything, shouldn’t have acted on it.” He felt his voice slightly wobble, angry at the injustice of the world, angry that he couldn’t have protected Levi from it all. Furious he couldn’t have got Levi a lesser sentence.

“Yeah, and what? They didn’t beat him up, or at least try to, because you flirted with him at school. You _know_ that. It was ‘cos they mentioned Farlan, ‘cos they brought Isabel into it.”

Nanaba nodded, “Mike’s right, Erwin. You have every right anyway to love and date who you want, and Levi is strong enough to make that decision for himself too. You’ve not done a thing wrong, nothing at all.”

Erwin just nodded. He couldn’t fight his friends now, he felt weak with it all as it was, knew that if he continued talking, he’d just crumble, and he couldn’t do that. He needed to be there for Levi, needed to stop putting his feelings at the forefront and focus on one person alone.

Moments later, his phone buzzed. A text; Levi’s name plastered across the top. And as Erwin read it out, relief flooded through everyone’s bones, just happy that he was doing okay.

* * *

 

16:09: Sorry I haven’t texted, Kenny took my phone off me. I’m okay, tho. Tell everyone for me please xx

Levi couldn’t bare the thought of having his new friends know what happened between him and Kenny. He could still recall the sight and fear in Isabel’s eyes when she walked in on it once, the conversation they had to have after. He’d dealt with it up until now, he’d be old enough to move out soon, it was fine. And until the point of moving out, he wanted to keep everything between himself and Kenny a secret.

Erwin had gotten too close to finding out when he first came over, but managed to convince him otherwise. The last thing Levi wanted was people knowing what happened at home and knowing how weak he really was in comparison to his uncle. The risk of being forced into social care; a risk he wasn’t willing to take after surviving with it all these years. With a sigh, Levi pulled the sleeves back on his blazer and shirt revealing a scattering of burns along his arms.

He cringed. They were so ugly, bright, and large. Exhaling, Levi slipped his school blazer and jumper off, before hanging them on the back of the door, removing his trousers and finally his shirt after. The mirror was directly opposite the shower, but he turned the lights off the second he was out of clothing, refusing to look at his bloodied naked body.

Levi had waited for this shower since early that morning, expecting it to be pleasurable and warm on his sore skin – but it was far from that. The steaming heat burned his skin, he had to bite his lip when he washed his arms to numb the pain and silence the weeps that would escape otherwise. He washed his nose as gently as he could but could barely bend over to wash his legs, to check if there was bruising from the kick that knocked him to the floor.

Hearing Kenny loudly smashing around outside the door, Levi climbed from the shower and brushed his teeth quickly. He dried himself off and slipped into his pyjamas as carefully as he could which were left in there from that morning, struggling to bend down to pull the trousers up. It took him a good few deep breaths and a lot of pain, but he got there.

Tentatively, Levi opened the bathroom door and crept into the living area, cursing himself for not having his own room to hide out in: he didn’t even have Isabel and Farlan’s flat to escape to, not any more. But as he left the room, Kenny seemed distracted enough, apparently just getting himself ready to go out for a while. Levi quietly pulled the quilt and pillow from his box, laying them on the floor under the window, and wrapped himself into the warmth of the covers.

He closed his eyes and blocked Kenny out: letting his body drift off to rest, muting the reality of his harsh life.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance should my updates suddenly slow down! I have an entire dissertation to write for my MA and I seriously need to get it done ;-; however, no doubt I'll come back to writing this as some freedom from studying! <3

The week of Levi’s suspension went as well as suspected, to an extent. As discussed by Mr Johnson, work was received through the mailbox the following morning, of which Kenny journeyed down the stairs to collect it. He wasn’t allowing Levi to leave the flat as of yet; expected him to stay cooped up in the tiny room until he’d learnt his lesson, or so Kenny kept saying to him when they talked. However, for the first two days, hardly any words were muttered between the two unless they were instructions.

Kenny watched on whenever he wasn’t at work, timing Levi. He made sure his nephew spent an hour on each school topic, making sure his pen wasn’t put down within that time. By the end of the first two days, Levi had completed more tests, essays, and practice questions than he’d ever completed in his entire time at school; swore he’d learnt more about subjects he’d never cared for before. All he could think as he read over his scruffy hand writing was how impressed Erwin would be with what he’d achieved, when he could finally show the man what the week off had brought to him.

The one thing that Levi did find hard to deal with, though, was Kenny’s constant glares across the room, alongside his strict regimented daily structure. When the older man didn’t attend work, he’d force Levi to be up and out of bed by seven in the morning, back down for nine. Every time the man leaned too close to him, or looked a little infuriated, Levi couldn’t help his body from twitching. Tentative of what the man would do, considering how much he snapped sober last time.

Thankfully, though, Kenny decided he could take longer shifts at work half way through the week once again. Noting how his nephew was getting on with his school work, the uncle decided instead to leave a list of chores to complete: ranging from scrubbing the tiles in the bathroom, to cleaning out their bin, bringing washing to the laundrette in the basement of their flat block. Limited freedom, despite the fact the older man wasn’t there. And Levi wasn’t about to break Kenny’s trust and go against him, sneaking out. A week was hardly anything to endure compared to what would happen if he chose to do the opposite of what was requested.

With appreciation to the distraction of the monotony of the week, Levi found refuge in his small conversations he had with Erwin through text. He informed Levi about the presentation the other two had to lead in front of the entire school and how terribly it went, how they’d got in even more bother from other pupils after hearing what they got into the fight about. And honestly, Levi couldn’t help the grin of revenge lighting up his face, John and Nile receiving what they deserved. At least that was one lesser of his concerns upon returning to school, when the time came around.

From his hard work through the week, by mid-afternoon on Friday, Levi scanned over the flat, noting how he had finished and cleaned everything on the list which Kenny had left him. Already that stale cigarette smell was fading; the material on the sofa shined, the coffee table polished with such effort that you could almost see a reflection shining back at you.

Alongside the housework came the school work, of which too, was completed. Levi had self-marked his essays, scoring high B’s in all, even though he didn’t use Farlan’s old work, or cheat using textbook to answer questions. Honestly, he was proud of himself. It even seemed as though his handwriting had slightly improved, given how much he’d had to write over the week. Although he still had two days left, which definitely gave room for options regarding Starr; jobs that Kenny could’ve saved until a weekend day, when dealers were busy and didn’t notice as much as normal.

That thought remained heavy on Levi’s mind as Kenny returned home from work, noting his nephews work, he respectfully took his dirty work boots off at the entrance, hanging his jacket and bag, before opening the door into the fresh-smelling living area, where Levi now sat rereading over his work, attempting to look too busy to be able to be given further instructions.

Kenny nodded around, glancing at the flat in full as he did so, “You’ve done good, kid. Maybe a week of suspension is what you needed.” Levi continued to read his sentence, before allowing his attention to settle on the man who sat heavily on the sofa beside him, allowing a deep sigh as he did so, followed by a yawn. “Anything left on your list?”

Levi tried to hold in his own sigh, annoyed at how much he’d clearly done. “No, I’ve finished it all. School work and everything.”

The older man nodded approvingly, “Good, good. And, kid, what have you learnt with this week off? Hm?”

“Not to bring a knife to school, even if it is only a scare tactic.”

Kenny paused a long second, awaiting Levi to add an additional part of that sentence.

“Not to call you out in school in front of shitty teachers, or to start petty fights over name-calling.”

Kenny whacked the sofa in a triumphant smack, grinning back to his nephew. “Bang on, Levi! Well, you’ve worked hard this week, kid. You’ve done me proud, surprised me, even. Was gonna send you out to pay Starr the rest of the money I owed him, but instead you can have the rest of the weekend to yourself, I guess.”

“You sure?” Levi questioned, uncertainty laced in his voice. He wasn’t sure that Kenny would allow it, confused as to why he’d suggest it. Surely there was a deeper plan behind this, a trick question. After how he’d reacted the other Thursday, Levi couldn’t expect anything different, right?

However, much to Levi’s surprise, Kenny found himself nodding, lighting a fresh cigarette as he did so. Taking a long drag, Levi waited for the man to say something else, to suggest something else. But instead, he noted how Levi wasn’t really moving nor getting ready to go and spend time to himself, so decided to take the opportunity to make small talk with his nephew. He’d already promised to himself to change and to attempt to make their lives better; and so, getting to know one another was a part of it, he assumed.

Puffing out the smoke, Kenny turned his attention back to Levi, who was watching over with a slight frown. “You heard from any of your new shitty friends this week, then?”

“Yeah, Erwin texted a few times.”

“That’s blondie, right? The head boy?”

The frown deepened, “Yeah. Why?”

Kenny let out another breath of cigarette, “He’s a good one, kid. Make sure to stick around him until you finish school, he’ll keep you out of trouble.”

Levi simply nodded, unsure of what else he could really say from that. He assumed that Kenny meant it in a way that they should keep him around if they found themselves in bother, or that he was simply successful in academics, and so would be useful at one point or another. Nevertheless, Levi wasn't going to question why Kenny liked him, just grateful that he did. Noting how his uncle wasn’t about to say another word, Levi stood from his position and headed to the bathroom to have a wash and get changed, barely saying bye now he had the opportunity to leave the house. He wanted to stretch his legs, feel the fresh air on his pale skin, and just enjoy the freedom of being able to walk around outside.

It was a Friday afternoon, and traditionally Erwin should be at school. However, after discovering multiple texts from Levi announcing the man’s freedom, Erwin found himself in the teachers’ office with excuses of why he had to dash, which of course, the teachers all believed. The Head Boy surely wouldn’t skive school just to go on a date, right? 

* * *

 

“It’s so good to finally have you back again, Levi.” Erwin sighed into the hold, pulling his partner a little bit closer, of which he allowed. It felt nice to be close to Erwin again, didn’t realise how much he’d missed the company of someone his own age. From the Thursday he got sent away from school to today, a total of eight days, he didn’t realise how hard it would be in his everyday life without Farlan and Isabel. Just relieved to have someone else to turn to now, too.

“It’s good to be out of the shitty house.” He mumbled into Erwin’s chest, before separating from their hold and looking up at Erwin. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope, not at all.” Erwin agreed, before the two turned and began to walk to the town centre. The plan was coffee, as usual, something nice, calm, and relaxing. A place they could sit together and enjoy one another’s company. “Where do you fancy going today?”

“Can we go somewhere new?” Levi asked, tentatively. “Just last time we went to that place…”

“Of course, Levi! I know a new little tea shop I think you’ll love. We’ll head there instead.”

Gratefully, Levi nodded, before stepping into a sound rhythm next to Erwin, their words muddling and getting lost in a deep conversation before he even realised. It was something he often found with Erwin; it was very easy to talk to him, very easy to chat and get lost in the words of one another which was something he usually wouldn’t be able to do.

As the new tea shop came into view, they sped their walking speed slightly, before the door came into view. The taller of the two held it open for the smaller, entering the relatively quiet room. It was warm; a small, toasty fire sat to the right of the room, the counter to the left. Freshly baked goods displayed the surfaces, with a warm scent of cinnamon brushing through It was a lot cosier and more comfortable than their usual spot, of which Levi was glad of. Something different, something where he'd never been. A nice refresher. 

What he found even more refreshing was the fact that no one turned to look at them as they entered, everyone far too involved in their own little lives. Even as the workers looked up and smiled, no one seemed bothered about the large bruise threatening on Levi's face, much to his enjoyment. By now he'd got used to seeing the black and blue around his eyes, although he was fully aware that it wasn't a pretty sight.

At the till the two ordered their drinks, Erwin opting for a frothy coffee, whereas Levi ordered black tea which came in a dainty teapot, with a cup and saucer. They shared a slice of chocolate cake, before carrying the tray and finding a seat towards the back of the cafe, a subtle two-seater tucked in the corner opposite the fire. The seats had fluffy cushions on them and Levi found himself able to properly relax, for the first time in over a week. Even more so as he took his first sip of the hot beverage before him, the tea soothing his throat.

Scanning around the cafe, both men realised very quickly it was mostly middle-aged to older women, having a coffee meet up, nattering away. They were so used to be surrounded by students in their traditional coffee house, so it was nice for a chance. Of which they kept saying to one another, enraging back into their conversation not too long after. Erwin carefully asked how Levi was doing without his friends, to which he responded he was better than he was before, much to everyone's relief.

After, the conversation floated more about Mike and Nanaba, their plans for after graduation, what they were doing to celebrate their anniversary. To Hange, and where they might eventually attend university. To Erwin, seeing if he'd managed to find any new work experience. It turned out the blonde had decided to drop a few of his volunteering activities, realising that he now had enough and should be focusing more on his last few months at school, above anything else. 

On usual instinct, Levi looked up as the bell rang indicating someone entering the café once again. Something that Kenny had always taught him; scout out who was around you, make sure to make a note of entrances and people that look suspicious. And it definitely was a rare occurrence that Levi would leave a coffee shop because someone looked odd; however, he’d never wanted to leave as desperately upon seeing the person walk in.

The man was relatively tall, and looked much older than both Levi and Erwin. Dark, curly hair tangled on the top of his head, and upon his body was a white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, so dangerously tight they looked as though they could squeeze him popped. His face had a faint dusting of brown stubble, to match his hair, and he walked with a sense of arrogance about him. An intimidating sense of authority.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” The words slipped from his mouth, as he continued staring at the new person in the room.

“What’s that, Levi?” Erwin responded politely, not even bothered that his entire conversation was cut short or interrupted.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Levi repeated once again, as the person spotted him and began walking to the table toward the back of the café. Levi looked down at his tea before him, scowling, rage bubbling inside. Of all days to run into him, it would be today.

“Finally, I’ve found you!” The man spoke, his voice high-pitched and ringing despite the severity of the sentence. Erwin frowned, looking on as he finally took a seat beside Levi, pulling the stool from a table beside their two-seater.

“Josef, fuck off.” Levi spat, grabbing his cup with a claw-like fist, downing the rest of the black liquid. “I don’t even get how the fuck you found me.”

“I got a new phone!” The man announced, suddenly fishing around in his pocket and holding it up, “So I just downloaded all my old apps on this phone. I got Snapchat back, too. Found your location easily on that!”

Levi drew his eyes to the unwanted guest. “What?”

“Yeah!” Josef continued, singing, “It’s pretty nifty. If you don’t put yourself on this special ghost option, then everyone on your friend list can see where you are! I’m so glad I have this update. Otherwise I’d never have been able to find you, check you’re doing okay after what happened.”

“I’m fine, and I don’t need you to check. That’s also fucking creepy, guess what I’ll be deleting as soon as you fuck off.” He looked over at Erwin, “Come on, let’s leave.”

Josef snatched his hand across the table, placing it over Levi’s wrist and leaving it there. “Whoa, not quite yet, Levi. Let’s talk for a bit, yeah?”

“I have nothing to say to you.” He snapped, pulling his hand away and tucking it away under the table. Erwin shuffled his chair subtly closer to his boyfriend, so the two were both directly opposite the man before them.

“Levi, we can leave now, if you would like to.” Erwin spoke softly, his voice nice and smooth against his boyfriends’ ear, compared to the raspy, harsh tone of Josef.

The curly haired man looked directly at Erwin then, frowning at the words spoken. “Wait, who are you to have any say in this?” He took a second to come to terms with who it was before him, before bursting into laughter, “Oh come on Levi, you’re joking, right? _He’s_ your boyfriend? Thought you had better taste than that.”

Levi furrowed his brows, keeping his tone calm despite the excited tone of the man before him. “I have better taste than old creeps that try to kidnap me, yeah. And just in case your pea sized brain doesn’t understand, I mean you.”

The man cackled, “Now come on. Is this why you’ve been hanging around Starr’s estate, though? He certainly looks the type. Rich, spoilt, like everything gets handed to him on a plate. I just thought you’d got yourself in shit again with Starr but look like you’re getting shit on him instead.” Josef snorted loudly to himself, to which Levi replied with a grimace.

“Watch your fucking mouth, or I won’t listen to what you’ll have to say.” Levi snapped.

“You’re gonna listen to me?” Josef batted his lashes, “I knew you missed me, Levi. I just knew it.”

“I don’t fucking miss you. What do you want?!” Levi rose his voice, snapping the words out harshly. He wanted time with Erwin; he didn’t want his ex to come in and ruin everything, insulting Erwin. It almost made him cringe how respectful his new boyfriend was, though. Sitting there, not even arguing back or saying a word, simply being there for Levi. He didn’t even change his expression as Josef insulted him.

“Look, I came here to ask how you’re doing and we’re changing the subject. Farlan and Isabel? Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“Why would I tell you?” Levi sounded confused, “They weren’t your friends. They _hated_ you, dickshit. You know that.”

Josef shook his head, “I don’t mean that, I mean with you. When were you gonna tell me about how you were doing? I heard about your petty little fight at school. Sounds like the little old Levi I first knew, you remember?”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it.” Levi glared at Josef, nothing but anger fuelling his brain, “I don’t want to talk about them, alright? Especially with you.”

“But Levi,” Josef moaned out, “How could you forget how I used to make it better for you?” He turned his gaze to Erwin, smirking lining his mouth, “How could you forget coming back to mine, fucking until the early hours -”

Levi stood from the table with such force the chair knocked backwards, thrashing against the wall. “Shut the fuck up!”

“I used to make you feel better then, right? So I’ve come to make you feel better again. Just say the word and I’ll make it all better, like before. You won’t get into fights anymore, you can come and live with me. I miss you so much, Levi –”

“I said, shut the fuck up, now.” He growled.

Josef stood from the table then, grabbing Levi’s wrist instantly and squeezing tight, which caused the man to subtly wince, not that he properly lost his composure. “So he’s still hurting you? No surprises there. I could’ve got you out of that, I could -”

“I said shut the hell up, Josef!” Levi yelled, drawing attention to himself as the rest of the café fell quiet. Erwin stood up on reflex, standing beside Levi as a way of protection, but the smaller man shook his head, lowering his voice. “I’ll talk with you outside, Josef. If that gets you to fuck off then I’ll do what it takes.” He sighed, “Erwin, wait here.”

* * *

 

Erwin watched on as the man he loved dragged his ex from the café, storming ahead. The words tried not to play on his mind too much about what Josef had said; he tried to ignore the sexual comments, the regard about Kenny, and instead tried to focus solely on what was going on before him. About the two men animatedly arguing outside the café window, Levi batting the others hand away multiple times.

He tried to rationalise the entire situation; the stalking, the finding and buying a new phone despite the fact that Levi had clearly blocked his number before, not wanting any contact from his ex-boyfriend. The fact that Josef knew about the fight, about Farlan and Isabel, even where Erwin lived now. Everything was so damn wrong, and if Erwin had any authority in this situation, he would immediately be marching down to the police station, requiring a restraining order against Josef.

But Erwin had no say in the matter. This was Levi’s fight to conquer, Josef was his ex to put down. He could only imagine how angry Levi would grow if he was to find out Erwin reported it. It just was all happening at such an untimely coincidence; a week of suspension, the first day he was allowed freedom he gets hunted out by his ex-partner. His friends just died, something very unsavoury was going on with Kenny at home with Levi clearly wasn’t going to talk about. It was a wonder that he hadn’t been sent on a drug run, yet. Although, with his superstitious nature, Erwin touched wood that it wouldn’t happen.

Not before long, Erwin noticed Josef walking away, hands shoved in his pockets, head hanging low. Levi however stood tall, didn’t care clearly about what he’d said to upset the other man. Taking a deep breath in, Erwin watched as Levi pushed the coffee shop door open once again and headed straight to his seat, not paying attention to the mass of customers who now were watching, almost as though they were waiting for the juicy gossip.

Erwin watched wordlessly, as Levi sat his body down on his chair, before looking towards his teapot. He began to pour whatever water was left into his teacup; albeit a tiny amount, and he drank it, before silently standing back up and asking for a refill at the bar. The barista attended immediately, handing Levi the pot back who repeated the action, allowing a small sigh of relief to sound as the now hot liquid melted down his throat.

When he’d composed himself enough, the cup was placed on the saucer neatly as Levi allowed his attention to be brought to Erwin, who still found himself watching on every now and again, trying to draw his attention back to his coffee – waiting for the right time to approach everything that just happened.

“Look,” Levi interrupted the peaceful silence, grey eyes gazing right back at Erwin, “I’m fine. I’m sorry you had to hear what that disgusting piece of shit spouted out, but he’s learnt his lesson.”

Erwin forced a smile. “I’m glad to hear it, and no need to apologise for another’s actions. What did you say to him out there? He looked pretty broken as he walked away.”

Levi sneered, “Yeah. Told him that if he stalked me again I’d rip his balls off and shove them up his arse.”

“Charming.” Erwin laughed a little.

“Yeah, also said that I’d report him to the police for what he’s done. Said I never loved him, don’t want his sympathy for what’s happened. He’s deleted my number again, and snapchat, so at least there’s that. I didn't even know I had that fucking app.”

Erwin breathed a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, noting how Levi was fine. That Josef didn't kidnap him; a worry that was playing on his subconscious, after what Levi had told him last time. Not that anyone would be able to take on Levi, Erwin thought, the man was stronger than anyone he'd ever met. “I’m glad he’s at least done that, then. I just wonder how he found out about the fight at school? You’ve not exactly been anywhere to tell anyone, and I don’t think many people from school would know who he was.”

Levi took another sip of his tea, now calm realising how hot the burning liquid was, “I thought that. But his dad works in the garage with Kenny, so Kenny was probably moaning about it and he overheard.” Levi paused, smiling to himself sarcastically, “It’s so fucking typical. My first day of freedom with you and he fucking barges in.”

“It’s not a problem, Levi.” Erwin spoke kindly, “We still have all afternoon. Perhaps you’d like to come over to mine for a bit? You’re more than welcome to stay for tea, or even stop the night should you like. I do have football training with the kids in the morning, but if you don’t mind being alone for a couple of hours then, I’m sure it’s not a problem.”

He nodded, “I can ask Kenny. I’m not sure he’d let me stay overnight all things considering, but it’s worth a try. I’ll definitely come for tea though, if your mum doesn’t care.”

Erwin laughed, “Of course she wouldn’t care! Levi, my parents love it when you’re round. I think they appreciate that I’m not nagging them with facts I’ve learnt all-night instead.”

Levi smiled subtly, before looking down at his tea and furrowing his brows. Clearly lost in thought for a moment, he brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip. “Do they know about the fight?”

The blonde returned his empty cup to the table softly, “Yes. Mr Johnson called all our parents’ that day. And for what it’s worth, they’re on your side with the whole thing, Levi. They know Nile.”

Levi nodded understandingly. At least now he wouldn’t have to try and explain the blackened eyes with the bruised nose, which Erwin informed that his mother would scan over it to ensure it wasn’t broken, Kenny not wanting to take his nephew to the doctors to have it checked over. "Do they not like Nile?" 

Erwin shook his head softly, "Not particularly. They are civil, with his family, for big events and the like. However, he isn't the most favourable person I suppose. They're very picky about who they do like to spend time with, who they'd invite over for dinner and whatnot."

"That's good." Levi smirked to himself, somehow proud that he'd already overtaken a man that Erwin claimed to have known most of his life.

 

Quickly, Levi sent a quick text to his uncle, requesting to stay the night, as Erwin suggested they'd be best getting off, get some fresh air before all the other kids finish school and start to journey home as well. Agreeing, Levi finished the rest of his tea, before standing up and leaving the cafe beside his boyfriend, the latter of which apologised again to the barista for the commotion they'd caused when Josef walked in. They were incredibly understanding of the situation, and simply gave them both a free drinks card for next time they came over, mentioning how the situation seemed a little stressful. Grateful, the cafe bell rang, and they stepped out.

* * *

 

The two had set off in the direction of Erwin’s house, walking a different way than usual. The, admittedly, much longer way, over the railway tracks and through the wood. Though Levi was grateful for the leg stretch and the fresh air, he regretted wasting so much time journeying when Kenny responded asking him to come home for ten, as he wanted to discuss something with him. Sighing, Levi let Erwin know the new plans, but the blonde was still optimistic. At least they’d have dinner and most of the evening together; it was more than they’d got in this past week.

As they entered the familiar house, it appeared as though nobody else was home yet. Erwin asked Levi if he wanted to head to the bedroom, load up the television, and select a game. Of course, Levi responded with a yes. He still revelled in the fact that his newer friends all could afford luxurious like this; could only imagine how much Farlan and Isabel would enjoy a quick game on something like this, how they’d have been so thankful to have even seen one in person.

Erwin found himself in the kitchen, selecting a few snacks for the two to share together, including a large packet of crisps. Alongside he laid a jug of orange juice on a tray, with some homemade biscuits by his mother. Content that they had good nibbles to keep them going whilst the game was being played, Erwin let himself walk back up the stairs, thankful that Levi had left the door open, so he didn’t need to struggle with the handle.

As he entered the room, a left leg kicked the door shut, whilst a right maintained balance. Steadily, having already clumsily spilt a small portion of the juice, Erwin laid the tray down on his small coffee table before turning his attention to Levi. The latter had decided to opt for Mario Kart; at least it was something light-hearted, although Erwin cringed knowing how terrible he was at this. However, he obliged to Levi’s requests, taking a seat and grabbing the remote as he did so.

“So how do I pick a character?” Levi frowned, playing on a console he had yet to try. “I want that creepy-ass ghost, thing.”

Erwin laughed, “Boo? He’s actually cute, I think.” He showed Levi the buttons as the other started to copy the action, finally managing to get to the character he wanted. “He reminds me of you.”

“Oh ha ha, Erwin.” Levi rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Let me guess who you’d go for. Who looks like they need help? Like they don’t ever get picked so you, no doubt, feel sorry for them?”

“Oi!” Erwin joked, “I always go for Waluigi. Luigi and Mario will always get picked, and Mike is always Bowser, Nanaba is indefinitely Peach, and Hange just picks randomly.”

“Brilliant.” Levi commented, as they continued to select their carts and then the race track, of which Erwin noted how Levi definitely picked the hardest one yet chose not to comment on it. With a quick run through of how to control the driver, the two were playing their first round in no time, of which Levi demanded it was a practice round because that was the fairest way, since he’d never played before.

However, four different races in and the two were still coming last inevitably, much to Levi’s frustration. He got even more annoyed when he almost took over Erwin at one round, yet the blonde used a turtle head against him and knocked him flying. Levi then through the remote on the floor, claiming that for someone who wanted nothing more than justice, all his actions in that round were full of anything but fairness.

Before long, the two ended up half ignoring the game, pushing and teasing each other instead of paying much attention. They’d played at it for so long Erwin’s father had returned home, announcing that he’d soon be getting on with dinner, yet the two were far too much involved in each other to even pay much attention to it; Mr Smith letting himself out of the room to leave the boys in peace.

After a final attempt at Rainbow Road, Levi groaned so loudly it made Erwin jump slightly, before bursting out laughing as his character fell off the tracks. Yet again.

“You’re worse than me!” Erwin chuckled out, clearly a bad idea when his partner was such a sore loser.

“Fuck off, Smith. You’ve had way more practice than me! And you still come eleventh.”

Even the crass language didn’t stop the laughing coming from Erwin now, “I admit I’m terrible, though. You just get angry and throw your toys out of the pram!”

“God damn you, blondie!” Levi found himself laughing, as he climbed from his position on the sofa and over Erwin, snatching his own control from his hand and causing his character to drive off the track. Sarcastically, Erwin pretended to be hurt and annoyed, before leaning in to Levi’s lips, their giggled breaths soon muted; silenced by love, though their smiles were still upturned on their lips as they deepened the kiss.

With a gentle turn, Erwin lowered Levi over him until he was flat against the side of the sofa, both turned looking toward one another, their lips never parting. Hands began to roam; both already growing braver in their confidence over the time they’d been together now. Levi pushed a hand through Erwin’s hair, an action of which the latter seemed to enjoy greatly, always the gentle scalp brush eliciting a gentle moan.

In response, Erwin allowed himself to explore the man before him more, hands touching his arse gently, before roaming his hands up further, hooking under the hem of Levi’s top. And the raven-haired man was enjoying it, before a small brush grazed against his stomach, causing an immediate reaction to sit bolt upright on the sofa, pulling himself away from Erwin in an instant.

“Erwin, no. No, we can’t.” He said, worry lacing his breathless voice. He didn’t know how to say it nicely, didn’t even know what he could say to Erwin in this situation. He didn’t want to imply anything else, just he didn’t want the truths to come out just yet.

Erwin sat back immediately, letting go of Levi’s top as he went. He knelt opposite the man who still was like a deer in the headlights. Concern laced in Erwin’s eyes, confused about the situation unfolding. “I’m sorry Levi, I didn’t know you didn’t want to go that far yet. I should’ve spoken to you before, about what you wanted of this. I’m so new to it all I don’t know what I’m doing –”

Levi shook his head, that wasn’t it. Not at all. He wanted to do everything with Erwin, he’d definitely never felt this connection with anyone before. And after what Josef had said today in front of them both, Levi was aware that Erwin knew he’d done more than just kissing before, clearly. And now he was even more aware that it was appearing as though he didn’t want to do more with Erwin; wasn’t willing to do that with him.

But he just couldn’t. Not when his body looked the way it did. “No, that’s not it, Erwin.” He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “Look, can we just cuddle or some shit? Put a film on?”

“Yeah, of course Levi, whatever you want.” Erwin stood up, a little flustered. His hair flopped over his face, covering his eyes slightly as his fringe fell forward. “I’ll be back in a minute, just look through the films or something.”

Erwin walked from the room; Levi’s heart still pounding heavily in his chest. Had he just fucked everything up with Erwin? He didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable. After all, it was Erwin’s first relationship and Levi definitely didn’t want to make him feel as though he’d done something wrong, because it was far from it. What was wrong was Levi, and the fact he had to hide part of himself from Erwin because his home life was so fucked up.

“Shit” Levi mumbled to himself, standing from the couch and walking to the selection of films like Erwin said. He needed to act normal when Erwin came back, not show what he was feeling. Quickly he selected some shitty comedy that Erwin mentions all the time, constantly quotes silly lines from it, before wandering back to the sofa, waiting eagerly for his partner.

The man in question returned not too soon after, carrying a new tray with their dinners on it. He’d asked his father if they would be able to eat upstairs, considering that they’d barely seen each other due to Levi’s week of suspension. Of course, Mr. Smith allowed it in a heartbeat, so long as pots were returned downstairs afterwards. In the centre of the food lay a bowl of popcorn, in case they didn’t want to eat a heavy meal; wanted to eat light instead.

Trying to act like nothing had happened, Erwin smiled the warmest grin he could, closing the door quietly behind him after placing the food on the sofa, looking over the case of the film which Levi had selected, “Really? This again?” He laughed, smiling.

“It’s your favourite, right?” Levi questioned, voice unstable. He wanted to act normal, but the thought of Erwin finding Kenny plagued his mind. He couldn’t stop imagining how angry Erwin would be, then he’d tell his parents, get Levi taken from the flat. And whilst that all sounded fine and dandy, he couldn’t leave just yet. Kenny wasn’t all bad, he guessed. He owed his uncle more than he’d ever admit too, with him taking Levi in as a small kid. And where would he be sent, if they took him away from Kenny? He’d have a few months before he could move out. It wasn’t long.

Only when Erwin began to speak once again, Levi was snapped from his worrying thoughts. “Yeah, it’s a fine choice!” He looked down at the tray of food displayed in the centre, “Father made us spaghetti bolognaise. But if you’re not wanting anything like that, there’s still the biscuits from earlier and popcorn.”

“Thanks.” The raven-haired man reached out, grabbing his plate from the tray followed by a fork, as he began to nibble away at the delicious meal. Anything to distract him from what had just happened, and all-in-all, food was always a good distraction.

Erwin, content that Levi seemed settled once again, climbed from the sofa with the film case in his hand and placed the disk in the player, before returning to sit beside Levi on the couch and starting his own tea.

The film was a good choice; easy to watch, not too much concentration required. Erwin found himself chuckling at all the now recited jokes from the movie, Levi laughing along with a rare few. Soon enough, the food was eaten up and the popcorn consumed, before the film began to repetitive and boring; both men containing too much on their minds to be able to sit and enjoy a film together, both so aware of the space between them.

Erwin took the opportunity first; pausing the film, turning to his boyfriend, donating his full attention to him. “Levi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you into moving fast, not at all. We’ll talk in the future, about what we’re comfortable with doing. There’s nothing worse than making you unhappy, and if you’re really angry about what happened, that’s completely rational.”

Levi took his attention away from the screen of the television and looked at his boyfriend. “It wasn’t pressure, or too fast. I just have an achy tummy, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Erwin paused, a relief flooding through his system, “Would you like me to go get you another hot drink, perhaps? Some paracetamol?”

“No, Erwin, it’s not that. I think I just hurt it in the fight. Pulled a muscle or something. It’s fine.”

Not wanting to explain any further, risk any more questions popping up, Levi took another biscuit from the table before him and began to nibble at it, trying to now ignore the more inquisitive stare from Erwin at his side. He knew why he was looking like that, though. Erwin was there for the fight; was fully aware that Levi’s stomach didn’t take a hit or anything. Levi just prayed that the pulled muscle excuse would work well enough for the time-being.

Not wanting to bother Levi anymore considering the horrendous few weeks he’d had, Erwin simply leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his partners’ cheek, confirming that they were both okay with one another again. The film was resumed, the two settled together comfortably, until the end credits rolled, and Levi remembered that he’d had to get home for Kenny, to have this chat he was so desperate to have. All he could think about was instructions that Kenny was likely to give; go get drugs from Starr, go steal this from so-and-so, we need to go to the bar to scout people out. The options were endless, and they were all undesirable ways to spend the rest of his evening.

Reluctantly, Levi pulled himself out of the hug on the sofa and began to gather his few things back together; simply his phone and charger, socks he'd taken off, and his jacket. Erwin stood up and began helping, placing pots on the tray to return downstairs. Levi came over once his charger was tucked away and grabbed the second tray, alongside the mugs from earlier and the empty popcorn bowl.

Tiptoeing so as not to disturb anyone else in the house, the boys headed down the stairs into the kitchen, both placing the trays on the counter whilst Erwin dashed back upstairs in search of a jacket and his family, to just let them know he was running Levi home since it had gotten quite late. Quietly, Levi emptied the pots into the dishwasher, loading them up neatly so he could switch it on as they left.

Erwin had just returned into the room slipping a coat on his shoulders, before grabbing car keys from the cupboard where they were hidden. Levi threw his own jacket back on, placing his phone back into his pocket, as he followed his boyfriend to the front door. 

It turned out Erwin's father was the only one home, his mother working a night shift. However, Erwin assured Levi that she'd check his nose over next time he was round, and announced that his father was already in bed marking papers. So on behalf of the guest, Erwin thanked Mr Smith for dinner, before leading both of them to the car and setting the engine off, taking Levi in the direction of his house. The payment for petrol, as Erwin joked, was kisses. And so they shared a kiss for every mile of the ride, before Levi climbed from the vehicle, slamming the door shut and jetting up the stairs; rushing down past the now unhomely flat on his corridor.

* * *

 

The front door to the Ackerman’s opened just after nine, and Kenny was sitting in the living room with a take-out pizza box in his lap, his uniform once again on his body. Levi could barely remember the last time he’d seen his uncle without it on, recently. The television was blaring out some old school comedy show, and Kenny was glued to it. He only really noticed when Levi came in upon hearing the sounds of the locks twisting, which the old man turned his attention to his nephew.

“Home early.” He commented, “I got you pizza. It’s in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Levi responded, slipping his shoes off in the entrance and turning right to walk into the kitchen, retrieving the box of pizza and placing the pieces onto a plate, before grabbing a knife and fork and bringing them through to the living room. He hated grease, and always refused to eat pizza with his fingers, thus creating the fun of eating it with cutlery. Kenny was always baffled by this, but left Levi to it, as he perched on the sofa with the table tray in his lap and began to eat.

Despite eating all the pasta, Levi didn’t want to appear ungrateful to Kenny now, either, and forced himself to eat through his full tummy. It was rare to have so much warm food in a day, and so he’d revel in it until the morning after, when he’d no doubt feel heavy and full. Which, considering what he assumed Kenny wanted him for, wasn’t going to be ideal.

They ate in silence together for a while, the only sounds of the house being the annoying, loud show and the ticking of the clock. It wasn’t long until Kenny’s aggressive chewing came to an end, followed by a pint of coca cola, and a large gulp.

“Hey, kid.” Kenny suddenly began, drawing the smaller boys’ attention from the show on television. “I appreciate you coming home early today. You can stay at Erwin’s next time, yeah?”

Levi nodded. “It’s fine, whatever.”

“Look, I,” Kenny began, unusually tripping over his words slightly, “I uh, I’m sorry about what I did to you t’other day. Didn’t mean to take it so far, and I won’t do it again. I meant what I said, I’m trying to do better for us.”

“Right.” Levi mumbled, taking another bite of his pizza.

“I mean it, kid. I want to give us a better shitting life.”

Levi sighed, looking up at Kenny who was looking back at him with a deep passion in his eyes, weirdly. “So what else did you want me home early for? Any reason?”

Kenny shook his head in disbelief, “No reason! Wanted to say sorry to you, that’s all. No Starr or nothing, I mean it, kid. I have to go to work at ten, hence why I wanted you home.” He shuffled from his own seat to the sofa, nearing his nephew. “Water under the bridge, right? Yeah?”

“Fine.” Levi muttered, “Don’t do it again though, Kenny. I’ll get so many fucking questions soon.”

Kenny held his hands up in a sarcastic surrender, before awkwardly leaning over the couch and putting two firm arms around his nephew, pulling him into an uncomfortable side-hug. Levi frowned to himself the entire time, raising one hand slightly to pat his uncle’s back; an indication for the latter to get off him, which he eventually did.

“I’m glad that’s done with.” Kenny said, as he pulled Levi away and returned to his seat with a huff, grabbing his drink as he did so. “Better head off to bed for an early night, Levi. Had a busy week. I won’t be home tomorrow, but you can go out if you wanna, I don’t mind.”

“Sure.” Levi responded, standing from his seat and heading into the kitchen to wash his used plate and cutlery, drying them and putting them away straight after. Pizza boxes were folded and placed in a carrier bag ready for the bin, as cans from drinks were crushed as well. “Night, Kenny.” Levi said, as he walked into the bathroom to prepare for an evening’s sleep.

By the time he vacated, Kenny had already set off to work, and so Levi allowed time in the flat to himself. He placed his quilt over the sofa, cuddling up to his small body on the softer base than usual, his mind constantly drifting off to Erwin and what they’d shared that day; the first night he'd slept since the accident where Farlan and Isabel didn't plague his dreams.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to take this time to say a huge thank you for your lovely comments you've left. I can't tell you how lovely it is to hear so many of you enjoying this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as well! I apologise if it's a while until a new update. We've had to evacuate our flat (great timing with my uni work lol) and so I'm struggling to write not in my own home! But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Thank you again!

The original plan for the weekend before school, Levi had decided to just sit at home and prepare to deal with the rumours that would inevitably be flying around. However, when Mike and Erwin had texted and asked if he wanted to go over for a bit, there was no way he’d refuse. The weather had brightened up, and Mike’s garden was huge; so, it would be nice no matter what to just get out of the house. And of course, an excuse to see Erwin again so close to when they last spent time together.

With a goodbye to Kenny, Levi dashed outside to the car where Erwin picked him up, before driving the two of them back to his house, parking up and walking over to Mike’s. His parents were out of the house for the morning, and they all just wanted a prep and a catch up before Levi’s return to education, so it seemed like the prime time to do that. His younger sister was too busy playing upstairs, leaving the three boys to spend time together in the garden: both Levi and Erwin taking seats whilst Mike got drinks prepared.

Erwin laid a towel out for both boys on the plastic lounge chairs in the garden, before giving Levi a small kiss and taking a seat on his, the latter copying his boyfriend and sitting opposite him. Erwin unzipped his jacket and lay it on the back of his chairs, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes as he got comfy.

“How have things been with Kenny and everything, Levi?” Erwin asked gently, as he lay himself down on a sunbed, wearing his swimming trunks, a vest, and not much else. Levi tried to not let his eyes wander too much, laying back himself wearing a thin, long-sleeved top and his only pair of shorts: school issued. He was far too hot, the sun beaming down, but he didn't want to risk removing his top. He didn't want the others so see his body.

“Not bad, he’s not asked me to do anything for him yet.” Levi stretched his arms behind his head, resting on them like a pillow, face upturned to the sky.

“That’s good then. As long as he isn’t planning on sending you to that place you went before, that’s the main thing. You’ve heard nothing more about that night, have you?”

Levi shook his head, “No. Thank fuck. I couldn’t be dealing with that right now, I have no idea how I’d be able to do all that shit without Isabel and Farlan here to be honest. I’d be fucked, no way I could handle him.”

Erwin turned his head to the side, popping his sunglasses on his head as he gazed at his boyfriend, “Levi, I’ve said it once before, but I will help you with whatever you need. If you want me to come with you to find him or get whatever Kenny needs, I will.”

Levi scoffed, “You’ve got to be joking. There’s no way I’d let you ruin your life like that, I don’t think you get how dangerous that shit is.”

“Dangerous what is?” Mike asked, placing a tray of punch on the table, splashing a small amount of gin in the fruity drink, before lining up three glasses and serving it out. Neither of the men responded, and instead exchanged glances in question of whether to involve Mike or not, although ultimately it was Levi's decision. “You can’t say stuff like that and not expect me to question it.”

“It’s nothing, Mike.” Erwin turned his attention to his oldest friend, slipping his glasses back on his face. “That looks delicious, thank you.” He leaned forward, grabbing a glass from the small coffee table and taking a sip; it was refreshing with the hot sun beaming down on them all.

“Don’t go changing the subject. I know you too well, Erwin.” Mike frowned, grabbing a drink and taking a seat in the spare lounger, “You tell me then, Levi.”

The last man took his own drink and turned his attention to Erwin, then Mike, and let out a sigh. “I’m not telling you everything. But Kenny had me, Farlan, and Isa doing some shit for him before. Erwin’s offered to help me with it, but I said no. It's fucking dodgy, I don't want you lot involved. There was no way out of it for us three, but there's options now and you two can opt to get on with your own lives.”

Mike frowned deeper, “I’d stay out of it too, Erwin. That doesn’t exactly sound savoury, no offence, Levi.”

Levi laughed, “It’s not. At all. So I’m not offended. He's a dick and expects us to be like him, I guess. But we're not and never would have been.”

"You're not." Mike added, his voice kind - the tone it always goes when he's talking about Levi's friends with him, the way they all do out of worry that Levi would get upset, not that he would really. At least not in front of them. 

Erwin sat up then, “But if you’re getting yourself in trouble, then, even if you refuse for me to come with you, me and Mike would be there. You know that, don’t you?”

Levi shook his head, of course he couldn’t fight this now. Mike nodded simply with Erwin, and so Levi left it at that. He couldn’t be bothered having this kind of serious conversation, and so mumbled something about having loyal fucking friends, before downing his punch and laying back down, basking in the sun despite his clothing covering most of his body. It was the most calm he'd found himself in so long; so pleasant to just lay there, listening to the man he loved talk with his best friend about useless memories, or future plans and applications. Even with the pressure of university, Levi didn't mind listening about it. It was a distraction to the norm, and better than the rest of that week had been so far, what with him being cooped up at home. However, the heat soon wore him out, almost falling asleep until he heard shuffling around him.

Mike was the first to cannonball into the pool, the cool water splashing out and wetting Levi’s feet, before the taller man was followed closely in by Erwin, who dived in, laughing as he went. At the commotion, Levi sat up in his sun lounger and watched the two in the water, acting as you'd imagine to see in a school drama film. They were loud, screaming, laughing alongside one another, as Erwin dunked Mike under the water, grabbing each others feet to duck them into the freezing pool. Whenever they splashed out of the pool, Levi found himself cringing at how cool it felt, and eventually stood up and moved the bed back further so he could lay down in peace. But what he couldn't stop was that bubbling feeling in his tummy.

Levi couldn’t help the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

The way that Isabel would have loved it – the water, being able to swim, enjoying the heat. Farlan would have sat with Levi, no doubt, perhaps dangling his feet into the pool, watching on at the other two friends as they messed around. They’d have been so drunk from the punch already, giggling away together, Isabel telling jokes loudly, Farlan trying to tell himself to shush even though he was drunk-whispering anyway. He found himself so lost in the imagery that he hardly heard Erwin shouting his name, asking him to join him in the water.

But Levi shook his head, with exclamations that he couldn’t swim. He didn’t want to risk going in the water, didn’t want to feel the chlorine burning his scars, didn’t want to have to take his top off without an explanation of what his body looked like. So instead, Levi laid back down, trying to push his friends from his mind and relax: trying so hard to enjoy the heat, try force himself into the new life he’d found with his friends. And eventually, he managed to.

Mike and Erwin didn’t stay in the pool for too long; the water was far too cold still, despite the heat, and they all decided to sit around the side and talk instead. It was only when the sun began to set they realised they’d hardly eaten, Mike’s family all home now, and so Erwin offered to head into the kitchen to prepare some snacks before the family barbeque they were sharing that evening. As he only had one drink, Erwin was fine heading into the kitchen that was like a second home to him.

He grabbed two packets of crisps from the cupboard, emptying them into a large bowl as he heard Mike’s mother enter the room, muttering a polite good evening in German, she came and stood beside the tall blonde man and looked over at him with concern laced in her eyes. As soon as Erwin heard her speak, he knew that something was troubling her.

“Erwin, may I please have a word?” Mrs Zacharias asked gently, which drew Erwin’s attention from the food immediately.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”He asked, voice rising with the confusion. He didn’t know why she’d be speaking with such worry, usually such a strong woman.

“Your little friend, I don’t really know him -”

Erwin shook his head in shock and apology, “Levi, I’m sorry, I thought that Mike would have asked your permission for him to come over. I did my project with him at school and we grew close, I’m so sorry for not letting you know in advance.”

Mike’s mother wafted her hands in the air, “No, no honig, that’s not what I meant. I was just going to ask, how to put this politely, is he ill?”

Erwin frowned slightly, “No, not at all. Why would you ask?”

She shook her head, “Sorry, it just appears as though he is suffering. Dark circles under his eyes, a very thin frame. I’m just hoping that he is okay. Let him know that he’s welcome over at our house whenever he needs, that’s not a problem.”

Erwin turned back to the bowl of crisps, picking it from the worktop, ready to bring it outside. “Thank you, Mrs Z. I’ll let him know, and I’ll keep my eye on him too. He’s looked the same the whole time I’ve known him, but I will watch over him.”

Mike’s mother walked over and rubbed a kind hand on Erwin’s shoulder, “Thank you, honig.”

With that Erwin nodded with a smile, before turning back to the garden to join his friends who were now both sat chatting away, the small fire-pit now lit and flaming, ready to cosy around as the night grows colder. Erwin felt content; walking into the scene where two of the people who meant the most to him were enjoying one anothers’ company so much. But as he sat down, he couldn’t stop his eyes straying to Levi with concern. And come to think of it, it was unusual how Levi had acted the night before, how Levi had panicked upon the touch of his stomach. How Levi hadn't wanted to remove his top all day, despite the exhausting heat from both the sun and now the fire pit. He frowned, playing through the words Mike's mother had left with him.

Mike’s mother was right; he was looking ill. He looked frail, pulling his shirt sleeves down constantly despite the hot weather, the paleness of his skin Unusually he looked fragile; the man usually appeared so strong and firm. Something was clearly going on with Levi, and Erwin wasn’t sure what. But that fear and concern wouldn’t leave his mind as the night went on, and even as he dropped Levi back at home, his mind was niggling away. He found himself up most of the night, tossing and turning, thinking of all the possibilities of what was going on with Levi at home. 

Should Levi really be going back home there? Was Levi okay?

* * *

 

The weekend passed quickly enough, since Levi was free of being stuck inside and Kenny seemed on better terms. Monday morning crawled around, and Levi found himself getting ready for school like normal. His second full-day back since the loss of his friends. Honestly, he felt immense trepidation about heading back through those front doors, unsure of what would greet him, or more importantly, who would greet him. Erwin had said that the other two boys hadn’t mentioned anything and had started to act normal, but that didn’t ease Levi.

Sighing, he left the flat as normal, half his school items still missing since spare kits and books were still in Isabel’s flat, and he still didn’t want to face it. Leonardo was still living there, awaiting the court trial that was set for a few weeks’ time, and that certainly was one man he wasn’t quite ready to see yet. Knowing fully well that he’d just flip, end up in even more trouble, or be left with a court date himself.

Alongside that, Levi was still awaiting Kenny’s instructions about Starr. He’d asked Levi to go and finish things with the man, settle their final debts, ease the air after what had happened prior. But Levi didn’t want to face that alone, not really. After what Starr almost did to him last time; after his men tried to strangle him, Levi just didn’t feel ready to see him. Everything was slowly piling on the man’s shoulders, and even though he was incredibly strong, it was far too much for one sole to handle.

Thankfully, upon his arrival at the school entrance, his small group of friends were awaiting his return. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with walking around corridors alone, hearing the pupils whispering words, spreading further dirt about him, Farlan, and Isabel around. And he knew he’d end up having to deal with teachers today, alongside handing that stupid essay in which he was forced to write. He was just glad that he wasn’t totally alone, with Farlan and Isabel. And as always, there was something incredibly calming in seeing Erwin’s smile, towering above the rest of the group.

“Levi!” Hange shouted, running up to the small man as he wandered up the path, “I’m so glad you’re back! I can’t believe they sent you away for a whole week, it’s been so rubbish.” They threw their arms around him and held him, much to his dismay, but he did return the hug. He was growing to like Hange, after the few times they’d probably spoken. Whilst over-excitable, they were kind at the heart of everything and that was more important. He needed all the friends he could get right now, anyway.

“Home sucks too.” He mumbled to himself quietly, glad to have school as a break from everything. Thankfully, nobody actually heard what he said, speaking quietly enough. He didn’t want questioning yet again.

Pulling away from Hange, the tallest of the group headed to Levi and grinned at him; an unusual sight for Mike, considering his usual frown he held on his face.

“Hey buddy,” Mike began, “Hope you’re doing better today. No more fights this week, right?” He laughed, putting an arm around Levi’s shoulder as he finally reached the gate.

“I didn’t exactly do it for fun.” He frowned, before realising that Mike was just being light-hearted.

“We’re just glad to see you at school, Levi.” Nanaba smiled kindly, walking to the other side of her boyfriend and taking his hand in her own. Mike looked over and placed a kiss on her forehead; ever affectionate, to which Nanaba giggled slightly. Levi looked on, trying not to let his emotions show, trying not to feel that jealous spark he always felt when people could just be themselves. What a fun life that must be.

As soon as people began to appear at the entrance, Levi shrugged the heavy arm off his shoulder, before stepping back to walk alongside his boyfriend; making sure to keep a distance from one another, after the previous week, although it was certain that everyone knew about them now anyway.

“Hey, Erwin.” Levi mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets

The blonde directed his gaze downwards towards Levi, and smiled at him, despite Levi just watching the floor as he walked. “How was your Sunday?”

Levi shrugged, “Not bad. Didn’t do anything really after seeing you and Mike. Sun properly wore he out yesterday, though. Slept almost all day. Yours?”

“Same, I was so tired yesterday.” Erwin continued, “I worked on my university applications, and got lots of extra homework done for my work experience they expected me to do. Oh, and my mother said that if you still wanted your nose looking at, you can come over tonight and she’ll check it out.”

Levi nodded, unsure of whether to accept the offer. It seemed to be doing a lot better now.

“How are you doing, anyway? You’re looking a lot better. That bruise has at least gone after the week off, you could never tell your nose bruised so badly! Just a small scratch if that now.”

“I’m fine.” Levi responded nonchalantly. He wished people would stop bringing it up.

“Good.” Erwin smiled, as the group reached the front doors, stepping up the few stairs. Upon seeing reception, Levi faultered in his steps and paused, lifting his bag from his shoulders and began fishing around for something. He pulled out four envelopes and held them in the air, turning around to face Mike, Nanaba, and Hange too, who had stopped behind him and Erwin as they blocked the entrance.

Other students around them passed a few annoyed comments, since the five literally were stood in front of the main entrance, blocking half the doors, but no one paid attention and instead watched Levi fasten his bag back on his shoulders, before looking over at everyone before him.

“Will you just come with me to Mr Johnson? I’ve got to hand these in, and he wants to check I should be back at school or some shit.” He wafted the envelopes around as if for emphasis, so they knew what he was on about.

Hange still didn’t understand, frowning at what he was holding, “What are they?”

“Letters. I had to write an apology to Nile, John, an essay on why it’s stupid to bring a knife to school,” he held one out and handed it to Erwin, “And one to Erwin for bringing him into the fight.”

Erwin looked taken aback, “You didn’t have to apologise to me, Levi.”

Levi frowned, “I did.”

Honestly, Erwin was the only person Levi felt back about in regard to the entire fight. He didn’t give a shit about Nile and John, deciding they deserved what they got. And as for the essay, that was simply so he could keep going to school, to fulfil Farlan and Isabel’s dreams of finally graduating and heading off to University. He had a duty to perform now, for them. Also, there was the fact that he almost ruined that future for Erwin too, considering how much of a blemish a fist fight with a weapon would leave on his educational applications.

Understanding what Levi meant, Erwin took the envelope from his boyfriends’ hand and agreed to read it when he was alone, to which Levi was thankful for. Admittedly, he was a little embarrassed about what he wrote, not knowing how much better he was at expressing himself on paper than in real life. With an affirmative nod, they all transcended into the school, now moving from the entrance where students were bashing them with bags to demonstrate their annoyance of their location.

The second they were inside, Levi felt the eyes settle on him. It was to be expected that rumours about the fight would be rife, alongside everything else that was said. He’d just hoped they’d have calmed down after a week and a day away, but it didn’t seem to be the case. Everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the boy who brought a knife into a fight. The boy who was apparently gay, dating the head student. Levi took in a deep breath subtly, before heading to the corridor where the headteachers office was located.

With a quick sign on paperwork, confirming that Levi was back at school, Erwin led him and the other friends through into the waiting room where they’d sat just a week prior, Kenny in tow. Thankfully, they didn’t need to wait long, Erwin knocking on the door and guiding everyone through into Mr Johnson’s office, of which he was sat in his usual position at the desk, staring at the students who entered, gaze settling firmly on the bruised man.

“Ah, you’re back, Levi. I trust the week away from school helped? And I have faith that you got all that work done? Your uncle informed us that it got delivered safely, anyhow.”

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled, not wanting to have this conversation, hence the reason his friends came with him. With any luck the tutor would push the situation off, not having to hold an awkward conversation. Trying to rush from the room, Levi stepped forward and placed the three envelopes on the front of the desk, “here’s my essay and the apologies.”

Mr Johnson’s eyebrows rose, he hadn’t expected Levi to actually write the letters, apparently. He was going to make him do it over lunchtime detentions, assuming the man in question wasn’t efficient enough to get it done at home. “Oh, thank you Levi.” He scanned his eyes over the remaining students in his office, “I trust you four will keep a keen eye on your friend today, considering the rumours of the fight are still present?”

“Of course, Sir.” Erwin replied, standing closely behind Levi.

“Good. Levi, we have tried to calm the rumours down but you’re your return they are expected. If you hear anything offensive, you have to report it to us. As I said last time, we do not condone bullying or any homophobic behaviour at this school. And as offered on your first day back last time, the school counsellor is always there should you need someone to talk to about everything that’s been going on.”

“Right.” Levi responded, impatiently.

“And I hope that your week at home with your uncle was alright, hm?” Mr Johnson pressed further, clearly remembering how the man had acted with Levi in front of him.

“Yeah. Fine. Can we go now?” Levi snapped, growing twitchy and uncomfortable with everything now, too many details being revealed in front of people he’d only just gotten to know. Erwin stepped closer to him only slightly, sensing how Levi was feeling.

“Fine, dismissed.” The tutor said, turning his attention to the document on his desk with far more interest. Quickly, the smallest boy led the group of friends from the uncomfortable office and through the main corridors, now bustling with students. Keeping his head down, they headed to their form room, ignoring any prying glances and concerned looks, pretending to not hear his name being muttered or small comments about him and Erwin, about a knife, about an infamous criminal uncle. They managed to make it without Levi snapping, as he walked right to the back of the room with Erwin, continuing to ignore the looks from fellow pupils.

Monday was the worst day of Levi’s week. The morning started with double science, of which half the class spent the entire lesson trying to get answers out of Levi about what happened, why he wasn’t at school, about his broken nose. He was in the bottom set, and now he hadn’t got Farlan and Isabel with him, there was no one there to pull him out of awkward conversations he didn’t want to be a part of. By the start of first break his head was pounding, finding himself practically unable to eat his snack, instead keeping his eyes closed and his head leaning on the wall.

The third lesson of the day wasn’t too intense, but he still hated it. English. He hated it because Farlan used to love it; because his best friend used to help him with the work, read through the book with him and Isabel, guide him with the answers. And now he’d moved seats to sit beside Erwin, it just wasn’t the same. He either found himself unable to focus because he couldn’t stop thinking of his friends, or couldn’t find attention because the man beside him was too pleasant to look at; especially when he leaned over to help Levi with answers, his muscles tensing as he did so.

Lunchtime brought more pleasantries than the rest, thankfully, finally giving Levi some alone time through the break due to his detentions.  Erwin had brought a lunch for Levi, understanding that that was usually Isabel’s grandfathers’ job – making a sandwich for the boy every day, ensuring that he and his siblings were fed. Levi’s new friends were clearly working as hard as they could to fill that void that had been left, although nothing seemed to be working. After grabbing his sandwich from his boyfriend, Levi headed to the room of solitary and enjoyed eating it in peace and quiet.

Hoping to feel something, he basked in his alone time, but he hardly felt anything.

All Levi could feel was empty. He had hoped coming back to school after a week to get his thoughts together would have helped, but it didn’t really. His friends were nice, sure, and offered a good distraction. And Erwin, of course, helped a lot by just being there. But there was nothing like his old lunches, Isabel telling them funny stories, Farlan scolding her for messing about too much, them all planning how they’d sneak into the corner shop to get their weekly food shops, discussing how they’d go into Starr’s club. He hadn’t got that anymore; he was going to have to figure out how to deal with that stuff himself.

With a quick lunch over, the bell brought them to their final two lessons. Levi’s least favourite, by far. It was Games. He rushed from the detention hall and to the back field, meeting up with his friends before heading to the Games rooms together, where they’d get changed.

The boys split off from Hange and Nanaba, lining up outside the entrance to the changing rooms as the teacher did a headcount, before leading the way inside and finding their desired pegs in the corners; the place they’d got changed every lesson. Levi picked the furthest spot, hoping that no one would bother to look at him as he changed, alongside Mike and Erwin, who of course stayed with their newest friend.

The teacher sat down at the front of the room, flicking over notes for that day’s class, as everyone began to slip from their school uniforms into their kits. Levi took off his blazer first, hanging it neatly, before following with his shirt. He’d come prepared, knowing what Kenny had done to his body, wearing a long-sleeved black top under his uniform. The cigarette burn wouldn’t be covered by their royal blue tops they had to wear, so he decided that it would be enough to cover it. He pulled the top over his head, before slipping his trousers off and replacing them with shorts. Knee-high socks went on next, which thankfully he’d kept in his own bag rather than Farlan’s, before folding all his other clothing up neatly and placing it back in the bag.

Finally, his trainers were placed over his football socks, and he took a seat on the bench, changed before anyone else. That caught the attention of the tutor, who stood up and walked through their bay to Levi, who was sat fiddling with the hem of his shirt, trying to pick a loose thread away, a frown of concentration on his face as he did so. Erwin stopped changing and looked over as the tutor made his way to their corner.

“Levi, that black shirt isn’t uniform.” He commented, causing other pupils to turn and face the boy whilst half-dressed. Erwin looked down at Levi beside him.

“I need to wear it.” Levi replied, not wanting to offer a further explanation than that.

“We’re in the hall today, Levi. So, it’s warm. You don’t need that shirt, you’re going to have to take it off. We do have a school uniform policy.”

Levi’s heart began to beat faster. If he took it off, it would definitely reveal what was going on. He couldn’t deal with more questions, more sympathy. “I need to leave it on.”

The tutor was growing frustrated. “Give me a good reason why and I might let you.” He paused, giving Levi an opportunity to answer. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching eagerly now, but Levi had nothing to say and just sat there, glaring at the man before him, daggers shooting from his eyes. He paid no attention to Mike and Erwin who were looking over with a puzzled expression too.

“Right. Take it off then. If I hear another word of refusal it will be another week of detention, you hear me?” He snapped impatiently.

The teacher turned hot on his heel and walked back to the front, before snapping at everyone else to keep getting ready. Pupils slowly drew their gaze from Levi as he stood up with a sigh, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and slipping it back over his head. As quickly as he could, he pulled his undershirt off his body, but it was tight and got stuck half way over his head. Erwin noticed, turning to face Levi immediately to try and help.

But his gaze paused.

Levi’s stomach was black and blue: his bruises were deep, swelling prominent. It looked painful. Erwin cringed at it, trying not to show how long he’d been looking by grabbing the hem of the black shirt and pulling it over his head. Then his gaze drew to Levi’s arms, and he noticed dozens of burn marks dotting up them, a very fresh, red one right at the wrist of his left arm.

“Levi?” Erwin asked, wide eyes full of worry. But Levi ignored him, throwing the games top over his body quickly once again, before wrapping his arms close to his tummy in a hope to hide the burns. Not that it hid much, because they were dotted all over. He sat back on the seat and brought his knees to his chest. Cursing the fact that he hadn’t the jumper that he and Farlan had traditionally shared in their kits; a present from Farlan years ago when he first found out what Kenny did to him.

“Levi, what’s that?” Erwin asked again, sitting beside his boyfriend. He’d started putting his trainers on, but Levi ignored him. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen: what he didn’t want to talk about. “Levi,” Erwin tried again, “I was thinking. The other night. You didn’t get hit in your tummy in the fight, I remember. Will you tell me how you’ve injured it?”

Levi shook his head. He wasn’t going to chat about this now, in a room full of other pupils. But at least that gave him the entire lesson to think of an excuse. All pupils now were taking their seats on the benches, and the teacher noticed, standing up in front of everyone, eyes drawn to Levi. “That’s better, Levi.”

He ignored the comment, as the teacher began the register to check that everyone had attended. Levi felt Erwin’s eyes burning on him through the process, and he just found himself curling more into himself. He wanted his first day back to be nice, not like this. Not with questions that he didn’t want to talk about. He was already finding school too hard with them, he couldn’t do with everyone else being sympathetic too. He’d just break, and he knew he was close to the point. No one can always be that strong, after all.

Much to Levi’s joy, when the teacher split the class up into groups, he and Erwin were separated. Levi ended up with a group of students he didn’t know at all, and Erwin was put with Mike, and a few other boys they’d spoke to a few times. Thankful that they were far enough Erwin couldn’t keep bugging him, the smaller man strayed far from his own group and sat on the side-lines, only participating or speaking when instructed to do so, just to avoid detention.

The groups were told to go into the main hall where equipment was set up for the bleep test: a game that involved students dashing between lines by the time the bleep sounded, knocking the weaker ones out first. Everyone began to do their stretches, getting limbs in shape ready for a lesson of dashing around, racing one another. Levi’s group were at the far end of the hall, going second in the race: they all took seats against the wall and watched on as the first bleep sounded.

Each time, the noise got closer together, knocking the weaker characters out. Levi watched on until it was simply Erwin and Mike, running against each other. They were competitive: both of them were sweating, panting so heavily that most of the students could hear it despite being sat away from them. Their coach and teacher looked on, impressed that he had these two on the school football team.

Despite their resilience, Erwin was the first to give in: utterly worn out. His excuse loudly and jokingly being that he had shorter legs than Mike, getting a few laughs from the crowd. As he stopped running, he pulled the bottom of his top to wipe his brow, before walking to the side and grabbing his bottle, taking a huge gulp of cooling water. Mike joined after two further beeps, following Erwin and sitting beside him at their side of the hall. Levi watched on as the two boys chuckled a little, faces beaming red, Erwin’s hair pushed back from his face, forehead wet.

Levi tried not to watch on too much, no matter how good Erwin looked like that. He didn’t want Erwin to know he was looking, thinking about him. He wanted enough distance in these two hours that the man would forget everything that happened in the changing room.

“Well done, Mike and Erwin, you made it to levels 15 and 16. Pretty impressive.” The teacher smiled at them as he wrote down on his pad their scores. “Right, next lot you’re up. Come line up.”

Levi stood alongside the rest of his group, taking place at the far end of the hall, away from praying eyes in case they happened to look inceptively at his arms. And far away from Erwin, for now anyway. He knew they’d chat after lesson, but first he wanted to beat his two friends, his competitive streak shining through.

“And, go!” The coach shouted loudly as the first beep sounded. Levi steadily ran to the other side of the room, keeping his running paced and steady, not wanting to wear himself out too quickly. The beeps picked up, and he picked up his speed. By the time half his group left by level 7, he was only just starting to properly run: his strength was undeniable.

The noises continued to sound around the hall, and before anyone realised, Levi was the last one running. He was already passed Erwin at level 15, and soon overtook Mike at level 16. Everyone just watched on, not expecting anyone to be able to beat their two best football players but watched on with intrigue. They were impressed.

By the time level 19 crept around, Levi had to pull himself away, finally worn out. He stopped running, placing his hands on his hips and panting out loudly. It felt good to be able to run, stretch off everything, give himself a break from letting his thoughts eat him up. But now he was exhausted and headed for the side of the hall where his sports bottle was, taking a subtle sip before leaning his back against the wall.

“Wow, Levi.” The teacher commended, “You’ve beat both Mike and Erwin with that one, probably the highest score we’ve ever had.”

Levi ignored the comment, pissed off at the teacher enough already. He didn’t do it to impress anyone, not really. It was fun to race with his friends, yeah, but he just needed to let go of some pent-up energy that had been building up since that day. And now he’d finally allowed his body to be tired, maybe meaning that he’d finally get a full night’s sleep without seeing their haunting faces in that hospital room.

“Right, everyone back to the changing rooms. Get ready for your after school revision classes. Levi, a word?” The tutor called him over, so the boy hung around at the end before everyone vacated the room, Erwin last who looked on worryingly at his boyfriend. He just wanted to know that Levi was okay, and presumably that’s what the teacher was about to ask too.

“Levi, is everything okay?” The teacher lowered his voice, so it was a little softer, calmer than he had spoken to the man earlier on. Levi took another sip of his drink, still a little breathless.

“Fine. Why?”

“It’s just, a few students have pointed out the scarring on your arm. Look, I don’t want to pry into your life, but it’s my job to check that all our students are okay. If you’re struggling, it’s okay to ask for help. What you went through was hard for anyone, I can understand and sympathise entirely. We have a counsellor who comes into school, who can talk to you about self-harm and can get you help.”

Levi couldn’t help but scoff, just thinking how unbelievable it was. As if he’d want to burn himself with a cigarette, as it that would ever dawn on him. “If one more person tells me to go to this fucking counsellor, I swear to god.” He mumbled, “I’m fine. I’m off to get changed, I feel disgusting.”

“If you ever need to talk, Levi.” The tutor called after him, but Levi was already walking back from the hall, not even bothering to cover his arms this time. He knew everyone would have seen by now, he knew it would be the gossip of the school. He cursed Kenny for burning him on his forearm, the new one brought attention to it far too much. Levi noted to bring his school approved hoodie for the next games lesson; the one that Farlan usually packed for him, the one they shared. And whilst he didn’t necessarily want to go to the old flat to get it, he knew he’d have to. Anything to stop people acting like he was so weak.

Once he got back into the changing room, most of his classmates were already half dressed, just chatting and joking around. Levi checked the time on his phone, nowhere near enough time to shower before revision maths started, not that he wanted to go after such a shit day. He cringed, reaching into his bag for a bottle and spraying deodorant on.

“That was impressive, Levi.” Erwin smiled, “I didn’t realise you were that fast.”

Levi looked at his boyfriend, “Just ‘cos I’m small.” He joked, smiling behind it. Erwin laughed too, although Levi could tell it was forced. He clearly just wanted to relieve some of the tension. “Look, Erwin. I know you’re curious, or whatever, but can we just not talk about it today? I’ll tell you someday, I promise.”

Erwin looked down with a sigh, fully expecting that to be the case. He continued to button up his top. “I’m not curious, Levi. I’m worried.”

Levi shrugged his own top off quickly now, slipping the black undershirt back on as quickly as he could. He could tell Erwin was looking again but ignored it. “There’s nothing to worry about.” He mumbled as his head poked through the top of the shirt, pulling it over his stomach and slipping his actual school shirt over the top. “I’m fine.”

“What did sir want you for?” Erwin questioned.

“To nosy on my personal life, which is all anyone ever fucking does.” He growled, getting pissed off. “Someone fucking pointed out my arm, why would you even tell a teacher that?”

Erwin sighed. “People will just be worrying, Levi. It’s hard when another pupil you know is clearly struggling, who else are you meant to tell?”

“I’m not fucking struggling Erwin. Why does everyone thing I’m a weak piece of shit?” Levi grabbed his trousers from his bag and quickly slipped them on. He didn’t want this conversation to go on any longer.

“Levi, no one thinks that.” Erwin looked saddened as he sat down, putting his school shoes back on. “We just want you to be okay. I just want you to be okay.”

“Well I am!” Levi yelled, not even folding his clothing back up as he shoved them in his school bag, grabbing it quickly, forcing his feet into his shoes without fastening them, not even taking his sport socks off. “Stop fucking prying in my life. I don’t care who you are, what goes on at home is none of your business. I’m _fine_.” Levi yelled it through gritted teeth, once again drawing the attention of everyone still left in the changing rooms. Mike was watching on too, now. He even looked confused at why Erwin and Levi were arguing and rushed to get ready as he saw the smaller man leave the changing room, Erwin running after him too, tie half fastened in the haste.

“Levi, wait!” Erwin shouted, struggling to run after him, his muscles fatigued after the class. Mike, on the other hand, chased him down and grabbed Levi’s arm. The exact wrong thing to do.

Levi practically screamed, pushing Mike off him. “Get off me!” He shouted, angry. Mike held his hands up in an apology, he didn’t intend to make Levi react like that. He didn’t think he’d mind that much. But Levi panicked, his eyes darting up at Mike finally and calming. Erwin had time to catch up by this point.

“We’re not going to maths.” Mike instructed, “We’re going to the café and you’re going to tell me and Erwin what the fuck is going on.”

* * *

 

The three boys entered the café, managing to sneak away from school over the back field, despite their revision classes being compulsory. It was unlike Erwin and Mike to miss a lesson, but this was too serious to ignore. This conversation needed to happen, and quick. They couldn’t leave Levi suffering in the way he clearly was for any longer. Mike ordered three milkshakes: chocolate for Erwin, vanilla for Levi, and butterscotch for himself. They took a seat in the back of the café, away from crowds or people who could listen in.

“Levi, please speak to us.” Mike commented, as he took his seat, slipping the recipet from the drinks in his wallet. He didn’t want to waste time: there was no point beating around the bush. Looking over, Mike could sense the unease in his oldest friend, who just kept darting his eyes around and fidgeting uncomfortably, the whole situation clearly bothering everyone involved.

“There’s nothing to speak about.” Levi snapped, pissed that he’d even been dragged here.

Erwin shook his head. “Levi, please.” He begged, trying to refrain from the cloudiness that threatened the corners of his eyes. “Please, just speak to us.”

The boy’s eyes shot up and looked between his friends. “What do you actually want me to say to you?! I have nothing to say.”

Mike coughed, trying to find the best way to word what Erwin was thinking, “why are you self-harming, Levi?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “I’m not. Why do people think I’d fucking do that? I swear to god -”

Everyone paused their conversations as the three drinks were taken to the table. Levi immediately grabbed his and began drinking from it, attempting to be able to avoid talking. Mike and Erwin took theirs but didn’t even start drinking, looking at each other with a glance: a glance that they needed to continue questioning him, until he told the truth. Levi swore he heard Erwin whisper something to Mike but pretended to not notice, pretended that he was entranced by the vanilla milk before him. That was until the latter’s voice spoke up again.

“Then explain your arm.” At this point Erwin’s eyes rested on Levi with that false kindness Levi had come to understand, waiting to see his response to Mike.

Levi tried to stop himself from snapping, but he couldn’t hold it in. He was pissed off, his first day back was even worse than his week at home. “I burnt it on a cigarette, _accidentally_.”

“You think we’re that stupid?” Mike scoffed, shaking his head.

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Levi frowned, drinking more of his milkshake. “Look, don’t you get it? I just don’t want to talk about it.”

Erwin looked over at Levi, giving his knee a squeeze. His boyfriend twitched away from the touch, frowning and shuffling back into his seat. He didn’t care how much Erwin looked out for him; he didn’t want to feel that now. He was too angry, too fed up. Wanting anything to escape the conversation. What would they do? Take him away from Kenny like Josef had tried, even after everything that Levi had told him about that?

“Please, just talk to us, Levi. Please.” Erwin’s voice was soft, and when Levi looked up, he noticed how sorrowful his friends looked. He sighed loudly, before fiddling around and shuffling in his seat a little more, eventually opting to lean forward, resting his chin in his hand.

“Look, I…” he paused, “I can’t tell you what’s going on. Because it’ll get worse, okay? I’m fine. I’m coping and I’m still here. What more do you expect me to say?”

Erwin frowned, panic lacing his voice despite his usually calm exterior, Levi saw the worry, “But what will get worse Levi?”

“Yeah, why can’t you tell us?” Mike added.

Immediately Levi noted he’d put his foot in it. He’d said too much, he’d probably given it away. They assumed it anyway, by now. There was no way they couldn’t have guessed. “It will all get worse. It’ll just make me worse, okay? That’s enough now.” He raised his hands as if to shut the conversation up.

Erwin focussed his eyes on his boyfriend, before reaching a hand out across the table and covering Levi’s with his own: this time Levi didn’t pull away. “What will get worse, Levi?” He asked again, his voice calmer this time, eyes gentler. He needed to get this out of Levi, needed to know what was going on even if just to look out for him. There were a million ideas rushing around his head, and each was just as bad as the last. Erwin took in a shaking breath.

Mike chipped in now, leaning forward a little more so he could speak quieter, not wanting people to overhear what they were talking about. “Tell us, Levi. We won’t tell anyone.”

Levi frowned intently, before lashing out. “Kenny! Jesus, Kenny will get worse, okay?!”

“Kenny?” Erwin repeated, voice sterner now. “What’s he done? Has he done this?”

Levi remained silent, just looking down. He’d really fucked it up this time. How could he possibly bullshit around something that serious now? He revealed the truth, for the first time since he was younger when he told Farlan and Isabel. It felt like the world was crashing down; the same way it felt with Josef, when the man threatened to steal him after finding out.

“Wait. Kenny did this to you?” Mike asked, his voice growing with anger. “Kenny?!”

Panic rose in Levi’s fault, his eyes shot up. “No, shit. No, don’t think that. He didn’t. He didn’t at all.”

“Why would you say that then?” Mike didn’t say it harshly, but seriously. They weren’t expecting that to be the reason why Levi had injuries over his body, and whilst they didn’t expect Kenny to be the best parent Levi could have asked for, they never would have imagined him being abusive.

“He did, fine then. He did. But it was my fault, I shouldn’t -”

“It’s not your fault.” Erwin interrupted. “Levi, I don’t care what you’ve done or what you did, but no one has the right to cause you pain. A burn too?” He paused, realisation striking him, “Wait, did he do that to your stomach then?”

“It was my fault! I brought the knife to school, I mean how stupid was that?” Levi laughed, trying to brush it off. “Look, honestly I’m absolutely fine. He’s not done it again. And he won’t, I know that.”

“Oh, Levi.” Erwin shuffled around closer to the boy in question and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Levi tensed, but didn’t budge. It felt good to have Erwin holding him, even if it was full of sympathy. He'd wanted nothing more than to have Erwin's touch all day; he'd needed it so much, not that he'd openly talk about that just yet, but he sensed Erwin knew anyway. “Please, just come stay at mine for a few days, just have a break? You shouldn’t be there with him, not when you’ve already got so much to deal with.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of your family.” Levi replied, finally letting his shoulders down slightly now they weren’t asking too many questions about it. "I stayed there for so long the other week, I can't do that again. Plus, Kenny will want me home."

“How about mine then?” Mike chipped in, but Levi shook his head, determined.

“Kenny’s been fine since, I promise. I’m fine at home. Do you really think I’d put up with that shit, anyway?” He joked it out, wanting them to just remember how strong they all seemed to think he was. Of course, Levi knew he couldn’t handle it nor stop Kenny, but if they believed he could, then least they’d let the situation die. "Farlan and Isa knew before, kept an eye on things. You two just do that, I'll be fine though. I've always been fine. Right?"

“Do you promise he’s never done it before? Before this?” Erwin's voice was full of worry and anger. 

“Once or twice years ago, but not recently. Promise.”

Erwin and Mike both subtly sighed, agreeing that they’d let the subject die for the time-being, but if anything else happened he had to tell them immediately. Mike threatened to tell the police if it got worse, and instructed Levi that he had to come over to their houses whenever anything happened, if it did happen again. Of course, Levi just agreed with everything they said: the way he did with Josef, with Farlan, with Isabel. He could deal with Kenny, though. He'd always dealt with him himself, and he didn't need this new moral support, though he accepted it before the other two let the conversation die.

Other students slowly began to trickle into the cafe, and so they sipped up their milkshakes before parting ways, Levi explaining to Erwin that he thought his nose was healed and he didn't need it checking over. Agreeing and not wanting to add any pressure to everything, Erwin shared a small kiss with Levi, but found himself walking home with Mike chatting about the situation, about plans and ways to watch over their new friend. It was deeper than he'd ever of thought before; he never realised the hell Levi had lived his entire life, and now wanted nothing more than to look out for him in a way that no one else had seemed to before, other than Farlan and Isabel. If Levi needed anything, Erwin swore to himself he'd be there. Always.

No matter what.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Erwin and Mike opted to hang around the café for a while, even when Levi left. They had a lot to talk about with each other, and Levi could tell that too, hence wanting to get out of their hair quick enough. But only after the taller pair promised repeatedly that what was said wouldn’t leave the table, promising also not to get involved in Levi’s personal life any more than was deemed necessary.

However, the worrying rested heavily on Erwin’s shoulders even after the man left. He didn’t realise that someone in his class had been struggling through the years so much, yet alone the man he’d slowly fallen for. Of everything, Erwin prided himself on being a wallflower: able to watch the room for anything, usually able to guess people’s backstories and home-life situations without needing to ask a question. But Levi was quiet, he was tricky, and there was no way he could have ever assumed that the smaller man’s life was so bad.

Even with rumours of Levi’s upbringing spread around the school; there was still no way of knowing what was true and what wasn’t. Besides, everyone guessed that Levi worked for the infamous Kenny the Ripper, not that the latter abused him instead. It was a good-enough guess that a gangster wouldn’t hurt those who were helping him, but perhaps the well-rounded pupils at the school were far too closed off to harsher realities. Things that they had the fortune of never being exposed to.

Erwin felt himself curling into his thoughts, a thing he often did when he found himself backtracking over steps that he could have changed. The day he was locked in Levi’s bathroom, what if he came out and stood up for Levi against Kenny? What if he had asked the group back to his instead of that café the day after presentations – then maybe Farlan and Isabel would’ve lived, maybe Levi wouldn’t have found himself in a fight with Nile and John, maybe he wouldn’t have been suspended. Maybe then Kenny wouldn’t hurt him in the way he did.

His leg started to bounce up and down, running over all these different possibilities. Mike watched on, knowing fully well when his best friend was enveloping in himself, knowing when he had to reach in as far as he could and snatch Erwin back to reality, so he could shut out all them worries. He did this too often, leading to Erwin having to leave a help group for kids which he attended on a weekend.

Not that anyone could ever tell, but Erwin’s mind was a complicated yet fragile place. He had too much concern and empathy for others, despite what people said about him. Despite going into a career where he’d have to claw over everyone – he was just a softie, and Mike knew this better than anyone. A gentle hand was outstretched to Erwin’s forearm, as Mike gave it a gentle squeeze to draw attention to himself.

“It’s not your fault, Erwin. It isn’t your job to know.” He spoke quietly and carefully, so no other pupils that entered the café would be able to hear them. Immediately, at feeling his best friend there, Erwin stopped his leg from jerking and looked over at Mike.

Erwin heavily sighed, “I know.” He paused, thinking of the best way to put his thoughts out there, “But how did no one notice it for all that time? We all saw how Kenny was with him in the office that day. No one said a thing, no one thought a thing.”

Mike moved his hand onto Erwin’s shoulder; a familiar and comforting touch, which he always did when his friends needed care or advice. “No one was to know a thing. Parents are always getting a bit aggressive when their kid kicks off, you know that. You’ve been sent to look after people more often than not, so it was just ordinary for the school to see, I guess. And if not, maybe they assumed that’s just how he was. Kenny, from what you’ve already told before today, is aggressive.”

“I know -” Erwin tried to chip in, but Mike continued speaking.

“And besides, you shouldn’t have seen anything in that office that day. You have no idea what was being said, so it was the teachers’ job to watch over and see what was going on, phone social services, all that. Not yours, Erwin. You love him I can tell that much, but Levi isn’t your job. You don’t have to know everything about him, it’s not your responsibility to look after him, just because you saw Kenny get angry, alright?” His voice, whilst maintaining a quiet tone, rose in anger with each word. He knew that Erwin needed to hear this, but knew he wouldn’t take any of it in. Erwin was a romantic, he saw it as his job to fix everyone, no matter what.

Erwin simply nodded. “I just feel so bad. He’s been through hell the last few weeks, and he’s had to deal with all this on top of it? How is that fair?”

“It isn’t fair.” Mike answered with a shrug, “At all. But we have to do what Levi wants and respect he doesn’t want us to get involved.” As Erwin opened his mouth, Mike quickly continued his sentence, “But. That doesn’t mean we can’t keep a keen eye watching over him, though. Be sure that he’ll be invited over all the time, get him away when we can.”

Another sigh, “You’re right.”

“And I’ll be inviting him over more often than not, he can come and stop whenever he wants. We’ll cook him dinner a few nights a week, offer a place for him to do homework with us after school. Go on day trips away.”

Nodding, Erwin continued. “That’s a good idea. Every Friday you all stop over, including Levi. That’s one full day of him away. And we can do something over the weekends, too. Kenny has a job now, so he’ll probably be at work often anyway.”

"That’s the plan then.” Mike held his drink and he finished the last of it off, placing it back on the table. “And the rest of our group? Do we let them know what’s going on, do you think? I know we promised silence, but don’t you think they’ll find it weird how often we’re suddenly wanting to do things with Levi? Especially me. And you, as a group. Wouldn’t you prefer some, you know, _alone time_ with him?”

“I can still have alone time.” Erwin frowned at Mike’s mocking tone, clearly an attempt to lighten the mood and tease him. “Sure. But there is no way we can tell everyone else, no way. We promised them, Mike. And as you’ve just said, we have to respect Levi’s wishes.”

Mike agreed with a small shake of his head, “Sounds fair enough. If they ask questions, which I’m sure Nan will, we’ll just say that we were worried he’d find himself lonely. Okay?”

“Yeah. That sounds reasonable.” Erwin smiled at his friend, “Thanks, Mike. I have no idea how the hell I’d deal with this if I didn’t know you.”

Mike laughed, “You wouldn’t, and that’s why I’m here.”

The two best friends smiled at one another again, before finishing up their drinks, grabbing their bags, and heading home. The conversation on their journey was filled with more positive things, and less with worries about Levi. They had to act as normal as they could getting home, so as not to arouse any questions from their parents’. By the time they reached their estate, both were laughing and joking, seeminly more positive about the entire situation.

Mike bid Erwin a fond farewell, heading across the street and into his house. When he entered the porch, he took a second to breathe, leaning against the door as it closed shut quietly. He felt terrible, everything piling on top of him, not that he’d ever tell Erwin that. But he felt for Levi, felt sorry for him about the entire situation. Whenever he had Farlan over for the project, all he spoke about was how strong Levi was, how resilient he was to everything, how they’d be stuffed if they didn’t have Levi leading them and helping them both out.

Farlan spoke with such gratitude of his friend, with such passion and love. And Mike could never really understand why, could never get the full gist of why Levi was so incredible: until now. Now he saw Levi through Farlan’s eyes; a strong, young man, who’d been given the worst set of cards to play with, yet constantly gave himself to others to make sure they were okay before himself. God knows what other things Levi had suffered through, Mike unsure he was ready to hear them, but there was a new found respect their for Erwin’s boyfriend.

With a deep intake of breath, Mike slipped his shoes off and plodded into the house, instantly changing his thought process so his mother couldn’t guess what was wrong, guess what he was thinking about. But all night, Mike couldn’t stop thinking about the day. He just couldn’t get it out of his mind, the fear he saw in the boys’ eyes, the panic when he began to speak in the café. The jump.

How Levi had flinched so aggressively when he was grabbed outside the changing rooms.

* * *

 

Levi wandered home from the café not much later, after another milkshake requested adamantly by Erwin who feared he’d upset his partner, conversations kept longer by Mike who just wanted to ensure that Levi was doing okay. And he was, he was fine. He’d coped his whole life and that wasn’t suddenly about to change now that someone else knew. He just thought of it in a Farlan and Isabel way – two people knew then; two people know now.

Of course, Josef never counted as someone to Levi: never thought him important after their break up. Never thought of him important enough to tell about Kenny when they were together, either. The boy just found out against Levi’s will and had caused nothing but problems ever since. Still, he assumed, if the worst came to the worst and Kenny got too violent, he knew Josef would take him in instantly. Despite the massive argument outside the café when he was with Erwin, it was obvious the older was still infatuated with the smaller boy.

Despite the fact he was relatively okay with Erwin and Mike knowing his situation, it was safe to say he was pissed off and fed up. It was nice that people genuinely seemed to care; he knew that Erwin intended the best for him, but he just couldn’t be bothered dealing with it all right now. He couldn’t stop thinking about pupils’ going up to the teacher and telling him about Levi’s arm, how the teacher collared him after class to question him. How, before, he’d of just walked off with Farlan and Isabel: not that he could do that anymore.

Plus, as much as he was growing extremely fond of Erwin, he barely knew Mike even now, and was worried about how he’d go about handling such information. Farlan and Isabel had left him to it and he’d always been fine, so Levi crossed everything he had in the hopes that his new circle too would keep their promise – allowing his past and present life with Kenny to stay utterly secret. Unless there was an absolute emergency, which there had never been.

Even worse, Levi found, and the image that was playing on his mind the entire walk home, was the sympathy that Erwin put on the situation. That watering eye-look he’d grown to understand, that annoyed and infuriated look that he’d so often seen in Josef’s eyes when they dated before, when he grew fed up with how Kenny was treating him. And Levi detested it – he wanted nothing more than for everyone to not know about his home life; for everyone to just leave him to it, to get on with it in a way he always managed to.

Honestly, he’d rather have to deal with Kenny than see that look. Levi knew he was strong for his age and his frame, and due to that no one ever saw him as weak. But he’d grown to love that, always have people fearing him rather than sympathising with him. It was never ‘oh poor Levi, living with that awful Kenny’ – it was always ‘Levi’s so tough. He grew up with Kenny, so we better stay the hell away’.

Levi’s mind was racing with too many thoughts, too many concerns about what was going to come of this. How would Erwin react next time they kissed, would he care seeing Levi’s body? Would he panic, worry, cower away at the marks on it? How would he manage to get around without his mother asking what was wrong with him? Erwin wore what he felt on his face at home, the one place where he could be sad and worried, if he wanted. Levi prayed that they’d not guess, already aware how concerned the Smiths were with his living arrangements.

Not paying any attention, Levi quickly entered his estate, the sharp bark of dogs and clattering of broken glass waking him from his mind. He looked around quickly, checking for no cars, no people, none of Kenny’s friends that he didn’t care to run into right now.

Levi’s hand automatically shot to his pocket, holding sharp metal between his fingers as the flat block came into view. Ever since the attack that night, Levi had found himself reaching for the safety of a weapon more often than he’d care to admit, even more so now he didn’t have Farlan and Isabel with him wherever he went. But after last time, there was no way he was taking any chances. A weapon gripped in his hand from fear was far better than a hand around his throat. Far better than Starr holding him.

He knew fully well that if school found it on him, he’d be expelled instantly, so spent time trying to find new hiding places until he could remove it on his way home from lessons. The new option seemed to be sewed into a small seam in his boxers, where the fold-up pocket knife slipped in perfectly; a trick he’d learnt from Farlan, who used to keep sentimental items tucked away that he feared would get taken off him when he was a kid.

Levi cursed himself; his attention always pulled back to his little family at whatever point he was at. Those two had taught him so much, let him in on small secrets and little tricks, that he found it virtually impossible to separate his now-life from them, to try and live without them popping into his mind at any opportunity they could get. Each day was getting harder and harder, though, with no means to an end.

The steps always grew harder now, nearer the top, as he made a conscious effort to run down the ginnel to his flat in an attempt to ignore his friends’ old home. He knew Leonardo was still in there, court case very likely to creep up soon, and he couldn’t be getting into shit before then. It would only aggravate the jury, think he was somewhat to blame too, no doubt. He’d heard of cases like that more often than he’d care to admit.

And courts never favoured those from backgrounds such as his. A kid that brought a knife to school, that’s seen hanging around bars underage and dealing drugs with his uncle, if not taking them from ringleaders and creeping around strip clubs? He’d definitely get the shit for the deaths of his friends, even miles away from the accident.

Kicking open the front door, he turned around and locked it: bolts that Kenny carelessly rarely fastened, much to Levi’s dismay. He wanted at least his small collection of belongings to stay safe, no matter how small they were. With a sigh, he toed his shoes off at the entrance and placed them neatly against the wall, before shrugging off his school blazer and hanging it up.

Before the door to the main living area even opened, Levi heard Kenny’s raspy voice coming from the living room, clearly slightly tipsy. “Hey, Levi.”

“Hey Kenny.” Levi grumbled, opening the door and stepping in. As predicted, his uncle was sprayed across his seat, cigarette in one hand, beer in the other. His hat was placed precariously on his head in the familiar fashion of Kenny the Ripper, which immediately led Levi to assume his uncle was up to no good. He frowned.

“What’s up?” Levi questioned, walking to the sofa and sitting down. He hoped more than anything it wouldn’t be a big job after the hell he’d already been through that day. After the hell he’d been through the last few weeks. Maybe just a little food run, he’d done them often enough before alone. Even got food for both him and Kenny, and then for his friends living opposite: an easy job to manage as just one man. Anything else, he could barely imagine doing it alone.

Kenny took a swig of his beer, emptying the glass bottle, before throwing it on the floor sloppily. Levi cringed as it clattered against the coffee table, drawing his attention to a second bottle, half drunk. His frown intensified. Had Kenny had someone over? “Two things,” Kenny began, “First, your school called me, said you’re hurtin’ yourself. You’re not, right?”

Levi felt his body slump further into the sofa, he barely could believe the school actually cared enough to call. Not that they did care, teachers were very good at pretending. Even more so, he couldn’t believe that Kenny had brought it up with him. Trying to not let out an aggravated groan, Levi kept his voice steady, “No Kenny, that shit was ‘cos of what you did to me.”

Kenny shook his head, “Hey, hey, kid. We’ve moved past that now, good terms again. Minor blips happen, y’know? You didn’t obviously tell them I did it though, right, kid? Please tell me you didn’t say shit to that fucking school.”

Levi tutted, “I’m not fucking stupid, Kenny. Of course I didn’t say shit.”

His uncle nodded approvingly, “Right. Obviously. Why ain’t you got it covered up? Someone would of seen by now if you didn’t cover it, right kid?”

“I don’t have my jumper.” Levi spoke, monotone, “It’s at Isabel’s house, and I’m not going there yet.”

“Right, right.” He slurred slightly, “More important things now, hm? More importantly, Starr.”

Levi’s eyes shot over to his uncle, his stomach turning. “What about him?”

“No no, he’s not messaged us, right. Just, it’s been a while kid and I’m strugglin’, y’know? I’m just wanting a small kick, just somethin’ little.”

“You’re joking. It’s not even been a month!” Levi raised his voice, trying not to snap. He was worried, though. He couldn’t go back to Starr just yet, face that creep after how he tried to touch him last time, especially alone. After how he’d threatened to him, pressed against him. Levi panicked just at the thought of that happening, not having people to distract the old man away, not giving him a chance to escape.

No doubt the freak would have him working at the club, doing whatever it was he wanted Levi to do: dance, strip, deal drugs when not at work. He’d probably kidnap him, force him to do drugs and perform too. Even if he did go tonight too, and didn’t get caught, undoubtedly Kenny wouldn’t have enough money for Starr, especially after last time. The Ackerman’s were in debt to that man and would have to do whatever it was he wanted. So there was no way of avoiding conflict; no way of Levi leaving safely and in one piece.

Kenny began to whine, “I’m fuckin’ doing shit ‘ere, Levi. Do you know how hard it is to bring a fuckin’ kid up?!”

Levi rolled his eyes, “You keep telling me.” But Kenny ignored him, clearly his mind was in another place, thinking about getting high again, feeling free for the brief time the drugs are in the system.

“Look, not much I promise, but this week as a one off, go get me something to take the edge off, we ‘av enough food. Please.”

“And what, you expect me to go fucking alone? After what happened last time? On your bike.” Levi felt himself letting out a sarcastic laugh, before sitting forward and running hands through his hair, thoroughly exasperated. “Kenny, I can’t fucking go back there without back up. You know what he did to me. You know what happened when he broke in.”

“Stop panicking, you little brat! I know, fucking hell, I’m not a fucking amateur!” Kenny snapped, “I found you someone. They said they wanted to help.”

Levi released the hold on his head, turning his gaze towards his uncle. “What? Who the fuck is seriously gonna come and help me with this? You better not have got Erwin fucking involved, or I’ll kill you.”

“How the hell would I even find Erwin?! But don’t worry, I’m not getting your posh boy involved with Starr. I found someone else, he’s just in the bathroom, met him at the bar, y’know? Where we used to always go? Asked me who I was, said he’d be more than happy to help you out. He seemed to have heard of you too, kid. Not sure how. Should be glad you’re not alone!”

“You’ve got to be joking me, Kenny.” Levi shook his head. Everything kept spiralling down, getting worse each time. Starr. Erwin and Mike. Erwin. Farlan and Isabel, getting suspension, Kenny. Fucking Kenny. And now, if it couldn’t be at a worse timing, the other creep who tried to steal Levi: tried to force him to go. The one person he’d tried to threaten away from him the other day, force him to go find someone new to play with.

As if on cue, the toilet flushed and the sink tap sounded, followed by a slow unlocking of the bathroom door. Without continuing their conversation, both Kenny and Levi drew their attention to the familiar-faced curly haired man now stepping out of the small room, watching his face light up as he saw Levi before him on the couch.

“Oh my god, Levi! You look so good.” Josef began walking straight over to the man, who frowned immediately. The former walked closer, stretching his arms out as though he was going in for a hug, puckering his lips as though he was going to kiss Levi. The smaller man immediately panicked, standing up quickly and slapping a hand over Josef’s mouth; an attempt to keep him quiet in front of Kenny, so his uncle couldn’t guess anything. So Levi’s life wouldn’t get worse than it already was.

“I met this shit when I was working with you, Kenny.” Levi grumbled, “Look, I’ll go tonight with him, but next time fucking find me someone else. I mean it.”

Josef forced the hand away from his mouth, a smile still on his face at being close to the man he seemed to love once again, “Come on, Levi. You don’t really mean that, do you?”

“Look, I don’t give a shit how you two know each other.” Kenny slurred, “Just get some money from my bag, kid. And don’t be fuckin’ late back, I want a good night.”

Levi nodded, releasing Josef’s from his hold with a stern face, a threat to keep quiet in front of Kenny, and an annoyance that the man had offered his help. Josef barely seemed phased by it though, just excited to be spending time with Levi again: clearly not understanding the severity of approaching Starr, not understanding how relationships work between a drug-dealer and a druggie who owes them so much money; a sum very unlikely to ever be seen in the Ackerman’s bank account.

Frowning, Levi dashed around the flat, grabbing clothes and changing in the bathroom so his outfit wouldn’t link him back to the school, slipping pocket knives and whatever other knives he could find in hidden compartments over his body, barely paying attention to his face as he freshened himself up in the bathroom: an attempt to feel more human, if he could even do that at this point in his life.

Josef took a seat beside Kenny, tucking the few weapons Levi had given him in pockets, copying the man he fancied and slipping one up his sleeve. He was about to finish his beer when Levi snatched the drink away, reprimanding him for how dangerous it would be to see Starr drunk. Finally, the money was taken, and the two left the flat: Levi not even saying bye to Kenny, making sure to slam the door behind him to demonstrate how angry he was about the entire situation.

But Kenny didn’t notice, his mind wandering off in a drunken haze, thinking about what his nephew was going to get for him with the small amount of money they had left, thinking how good he’d feel to be high once again.

* * *

 

Once in the corridor, after locking the door behind him, Levi roughly grabbed Josef by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Josef slammed his back hard against it, fear suddenly dawning in his eyes about how serious the man before him was: how angry he was about seeing him again. And too right; Levi was fuming. After everything they spoke about in the café that day, outside it, he didn’t expect to see the man he’d grown to hate sat before him in his living room.

“What the fuck, Josef?! I told you to stay the hell away from me.” Levi snapped, voice a shouting-whisper, “I told you to back the fuck off.”

“But Levi, please. I just want to help you.” His voice wobbled, “Kenny came into work, starting drinking and talking to me about you being alone, him needing jobs doing. Said you couldn’t do it alone, said you’d be at risk.”

Levi shook his head, “Fucks sake. I’m fine! Why does everyone keep saying that shit?! Do you have any idea what you’ve agreed to do, anyway? Starr tried to kill me the other week. He was going to _rape_ me, Josef. Do you get that? Do you get whose list you’re getting put on? If you do a single thing to piss you off, he’ll be after you.”

Josef looked on, eyes beginning to swell, “Surely he can’t be that bad, I mean-”

“He broke into my house in the middle of the night. I didn’t hear a thing, and you know how lightly I sleep. I woke up with hands around my neck, you fucking know this anyway, but hands around my neck. I almost fucking died ‘cos of this man. I just need you to know what you’re getting involved with, and if it’s too fucking much, then go home. Now.”

With a final sigh, Levi let go of the man’s collar, pushing his hands firmly into his pockets. He didn’t look up at the person before him, who was now very close to crying, eyes still intently resting on Levi despite what he’d just said. And Levi almost thought that the man had some sense in him, Josef not following him down the corridor for a few seconds; but that was until he heard the voice sounding behind him.

“No.” Josef said, “I’m coming with you, Levi. I don’t care, I really don’t. Do you have any idea what you mean to me? I love you, Levi. I still love you, and I’ll do anything for you. Don’t you remember how special we were? We had so much fun.”

Levi stopped walking, turning his attention to the pleading boy beside him now. “I meant what I said to you, I don’t love you. I never did. I’d rather do this alone. I don’t wanna ruin your life as well. Do you even know how dangerous it is?! To get involved with Kenny? You knew about him before. I told you everything! So why the hell are you trying to get involved?!”

Josef looked down, avoiding contact with Levi. “I, I felt bad, Levi, okay? When we ended it, I didn’t mean to put that level of pressure on you, or to scare you. I just wanna make sure you’re alright, and if that’s helping you get drugs for Kenny then I don’t mind. I don’t care how scary Starr is, I won’t let him go near you again.”

“Will you keep your voice down?” Levi spoke through gritted teeth. “I don’t care anymore, Josef. I don’t want this, okay? I don’t get why you didn’t take the hint and just fuck off.”

Josef sobbed out, voice pathetic and needy, “Please let me help, Levi. God, I miss you so much. After what you said last time, I thought I’d be able to get over you, but you’re too amazing. Far too good.”

Levi continued walking down the stairs as Josef ran to keep up, “Please listen.” He begged between steps, “I miss you, Levi. The way you touched me, I’ve never been touched that way before. The way you tasted, kissed – you’re amazing and I need you back, so much.”

Levi sighed, folding his arms across his chest. “Josef, please. You can fucking come tonight but you can’t keep saying shit like that. I have a boyfriend now, you know I do. And I’m sorry you miss me, but there will be someone else, there always is. But stop going on about it, or I’ll send you back off home, okay?”

Josef nodded weakly, “Okay.” He mumbled, instantly stopping talking, and respecting Levi’s wishes for the first time since they met each other. Silently, they walked from the flat block and into the main street in their estate; take away lights flashing bright, some kids graffitiing on shutters of shops that had long-since gone, other groups drinking on street corners. Levi hated this street; tried not to look up and make eye contact with people as they cut across it, over the train tracks, and into the nicer part of their town.

The main street here differed greatly – people still sat outside, drinking cocktails and eating Italian food. These people didn’t look like they had a care in the World, Josef too clearly taken back by their passive attitudes as they walked opposite these fancy bars, standing out like a sore thumb. Quickly the ginnel came into view; the short-cut to Starr’s establishment, which no doubt would now be full of rich businessmen throwing money at the girls and boys dancing on the poles, the back rooms full of illegal activities.

After cutting down the first back street, Levi managed to keep his mind away from the memory of carrying Farlan down, his leg bleeding from where it was flashed. He quickly paused and leaned against the wall as he looked down the next ginnel, looking on top of buildings and behind bins, making sure no one was ready to ambush them, mug them, steal anything they had.

Noting they were still alone, Levi took this time to turn to Josef and give him stern words: making sure he clearly understood how to handle what was going to unfold.

“Right. Starr’s office is up a little ladder, usually a bodyguard or some shit walks us there. We both go up. We go in the room, you stand beside the door and don’t say a single fucking thing, and I mean that. I deal with Starr, he’ll give me whatever he wants, probably threaten me again, we leave. No fighting, no messing about. Got it?”

Josef visibly gulped, the fear becoming ever-present. “Sure.”

Levi nodded, “Keep a knife handy, easy to grab. You got them all hidden still?” Levi checked over his own body, patting where he hid weapons to make sure they were all there and easy to reach; they were. Josef copied as he did the same, nodding when he felt he had enough and one close to his hand. With a final look, the two agreed it was time to enter the familiar building.

Since it was night-time, there were now two guards on the door: both of which Levi had never seen before, assuming that Starr was doing well enough to be able to buy more staff to keep him safe. As Levi approached, he gets his face stern and his posture strong in the hope that they’d actually let him in despite his age. Noting the boys walking up to them, both body guards shuffled in front of the door, standing proud and starring back as Levi approached.

“I’m here to see Starr.” He demanded, looking at the taller guards.

“Small, squeaky, and weirdly-angry. You must be Levi, right? Kenny the Ripper’s lap dog?” The new guard asked, of which his friend chuckled slightly, proud of their description apparently.

“Right.” Levi frowned, trying to not be annoyed about his description. “Look, I just need to see Starr quickly and I’ll be gone.”

“Okay, calm down.” The guard laughed again, “And who is this with you? Doesn’t look like the scrawny blonde Starr told us about, or the pretty redhead. Where’s your usual defence, Levi? Kenny taken them off you?”

Levi tried to keep his emotions in check, “They died. This is Josef. We’re not here to cause shit, Kenny just wants us to pick something up for him. We’ll be in and out in minutes, alright? So take us to Starr.”

“Sure, whatever.” The second guard spoke up, “Follow me this way. You better have a nicer tone with Starr though, he’s not in the best of moods today. Oh, and he asked me to tell you if I ever saw you that you can’t have anything anyway, you owe him too much apparently.”

“Brilliant.” Levi mumbled under his breath, dreading how this entire event was going to play out. No money hardly, no chance of drugs. What the hell could Levi do?

As the guard brought them into the building, Levi scanned his surroundings. There were far more guards than he was used to seeing; one stood by every stage dancer, another two by the bar, one behind the door. Three men stood beside the stage door as the new man led them through, up the ladder to Starr’s office, leaving them outside it without saying a single word. Tentatively, Levi knocked on the door three times, waiting for an answer. Waiting to see the man he was dreading seeing.

* * *

 

Erwin’s mother knocked on the door a few times, concerned for her son. He came home acting upbeat and content, but she always knew when something was playing on his mind: and right now, he seemed so forlorn, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. She knew not to pry, always respected how teenagers needed their privacy, but wanted to offer her help should he need it.

“Erwin sweetie, may I come in?” She asked carefully outside the door.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Erwin responded, her little head poking around the entrance as she stepped in. Erwin was sat at his desk, laptop open and books displayed before him. Although, upon further inspection, she noticed that the word document before him was blank, and the books were almost empty notebooks with a few phone numbers scribbled down.

“I just wanted to pop up and check on you,” Mrs Smith spoke softly, perching on the end of Erwin’s bed, “How was school today?”

Erwin nodded, “Yeah, good. Just school I guess, not too long left.”

She smiled, “I can’t believe my baby boy is almost finished studying. What did you get up to with lessons? I saw you and Mike walking home and having a good laugh together too, which was nice. From my office window.”

Erwin spun on his chair to face his mother, “Yeah, it’s nice to see Mike as just us two sometimes, I guess. We had normal lessons, did the bleep test in Games though. I came third.”

“Let me guess, Mike came first?” Carol suggested, a little laugh in her tone. Whilst her son was incredibly smart and was at the top of the class for most lessons, it was almost impossible to take over Mike in physical education; the man was too speedy and strong for his own good, put down to military training, or so everyone assumed.

“Actually, no. Mike came third.” Erwin added, “Levi came first.”

His mother looked a little shocked, “Really? That’s so surprising, but of course, extremely good! Mike finally has some competition after all these years.” She chuckled slightly, followed by a calm pause, “And how are things with Levi and yourself?”

Erwin nodded a little, “Yeah, we’re good.”

“And his first day back, did that go okay?” She kept the questions soft, not wanting to press too much. But she was worried, her son barely looking at her as they spoke; an unusual characteristic for Erwin.

“Yeah, I guess so.” His bottom lip wobbled slightly, as he finally looked over to Carol, “Oh god, mum. I can’t tell you anything, but I’m so worried.”

“Oh honey,” She stood up, walked over to her son, and wrapped him tightly in her arms. He rested his head on her stomach as she stroked his hair, finally letting out everything he’d been holding in for a while. No more words were said, his mother being a kind and understanding lady who got when her son didn’t want to talk, who respected rather than questioned what he said. So instead, she allowed Erwin to cry on her, looked after him as he did so.

Erwin rarely showed emotions like this anymore. When he was younger, he was a very emotive child – you could always tell what Erwin was thinking, depending on how much he was smiling and laughing, whether he was sat in a corner, crying in a field. You always knew what was going on, never needed to ask questions. But his ability to show his humanity faded as he got older, kept too many things inside, never wanted to talk about his feelings.

Carol understood that. She knew what her son was like and could only imagine how severe the situation was for her son to be so troubled by it, to find a need to cry and let everything out before her instead. So she held him, until he slowly stopped the tears flowing and began to sniffle slightly, sitting up from his mother and wiping his wet cheeks on the back of his hands.

“I’m so sorry, mother. I’d tell you, I just can’t. I promised.”

She smiled softly, stroking his cheek. “Words can come at a later date, sweetie. Whatever it is, your father and I will help with. Be that a friend moving in, extra help in applications for yourself, a therapist. Whatever it is, we’re here. Just give us the word, okay?”

He smiled sadly and nodded.

“How about I go make us some tea and biscuits, and we’ll sit in the conservatory and flick through old pictures and laugh together? That always cheers you up. Then when your father’s home, we’ll have a take out for tea and you can pick what film we watch?”

“That sounds perfect, mother. I’ll be down in five minutes.”

Carol smiled, standing up. “Okay sweetie, put some comfies on too! We’re having an old school Smith night in.” She leaned over her son, placing a soft kiss on his head, before walking from his room and closing the door behind her quietly, Erwin turning to face the laptop and shutting it all down.

He ran a hand through his hair, hoping more than anything that Levi would opt to move in with them; they wouldn’t have to worry about him at home all the time, never knowing what Kenny was doing, second guessing whether Levi had been sent to steal again, whether he was even been fed. With a loud sigh, Erwin stood and slipped into his tracksuit bottoms, allowing himself to go and be downstairs, in the comfort of his own family: a distraction to the worry that was currently plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

 

Starr came to the door not moments later, wearing nothing but a robe loosely tied around his waist, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. His hair was brushed back from his face, looking unusually relaxed for an evening time. No doubt he was waiting for a different guest to appear, though, his expression dropping immediately when he saw who was stood on the other side of the door.

“Levi.” He mumbled, “Who the fuck you got here? I don’t want him in my office, I don’t know him.”

“Starr.” Levi responded, “This is Josef. He’s my new help, and he stays with me.” He kept his voice stern, arms folded across his chest, hand at reach of a knife whenever he was going to need it.

Starr scanned over Josef a few times, looking over his body clothed beneath a thin, button up shirt and his black jeans. The old man began to tut, “Nope. He’s not coming in, so if you want something for your uncle, you’ll have to come in alone. But don’t worry, Joey here can wait just there,” Starr pointed at a stool, “We’ll be quick, I have appointments.”

Levi sighed, opting to agree to whatever was been asked so he could get out of the building quickly. “Fine.” He turned to his partner, “Wait here, Josef. I’ll be five minutes.” As Starr turned back into the office, the door left open for Levi to follow in, the latter mumbled to his ex-boyfriend, “If I’m longer than five minutes, break in. Got it?”

“I promise.” Josef agreed, noting the shakiness in his voice.

With a deep breath, Levi followed through the office door, letting it close shut behind him. Nothing had changed since last time, bar a few candles were lit, and Starr had a fancy bottle of red wine placed in the centre of his desk, of which he was now sat behind, leaning his head on one hand. It was unusual, Levi thought, to have the man be so relaxed after their last few meetings. Although, he assumed he hadn’t seen him for a while now, so he had nothing to be angry at Levi or Kenny for, so he hoped.

“Levi,” Starr began, “I’ve got to admit, you’re brave coming into here alone. I’ve never had you alone before, them two dogs of yours always clinging to you. I have to say though, I found out they died. Sorry about that.”

Levi frowned, “Don’t fucking speak about them, Starr. You fucked up their lives as much as Isabel’s grandfather did, so you can shut up. Kenny sent me with eighty quid to get some drugs, so just give me whatever that pays for and I’ll get out. I don't wanna talk about what happened last time, don't give a shit about your men breaking in. I want in and out.”

Starr laughed a bit, “I forgot about that, hope they didn't scare you too much." He paused, "I did fuck their lives up, didn’t I? Shouldn’t have spiked Leonardo’s drink that day, maybe then he’d have been a better driver. But now they’re out of the picture, I’m closer to getting to Kenny and you.”

The younger stepped forward, “You did what?”

Starr brushed the comment to the side, “Now, we have to be quick. I have a friend, you could say, coming up here in a minute. A new intern, it’s an interview, they need to show me what they can do. Maybe you could work here when you finish school, too? I was going to propose it to Kenny. After all, the pair of you owe me big time.”

Levi was trying to stop his anger showing, boiling over. The words replaying in his mind about what Starr had just said, what he’d confessed to.

“Eighty, you say? I tell you what. Since I have fucked you over recently, I’ll let you have say, six pills? I’m sure your uncle will be happy with that. And we’ll arrange an appointment for after the court case? Talk about your future.”

“I’m not fucking working here.” Levi snapped.

“No no,” Starr laughed, “You’re not going to work. You’re in debt to me, Ackerman, you and your ratty uncle owe me lots of money, hm? So you’ll make me that money back by offering your body to my lovely clients. After an induction with me, of course. I want to have a go first. Kenny will be my little dog, delivering drugs and you to different places. I’ve got a whole business plan for you to follow, but like I said, I’m busy now, so we’ll save it for our appointment. I’ll give you a call.”

Before Levi could say another word, Starr stood from the table, gun in his hand once again, as he walked over to the man before him. The old man held his hand out and Levi shoved the money into it aggressively, snatching the pills from the desk and slotting them into his pocket, eyes locked with Starr’s the entire time in case of a sudden flinch, a sudden movement that could put the gun before him.

“Off you go, Levi.” Starr shooed him away, “My intern is here in a second, and I don’t want them to think I’m with you as well.”

The older man walked to the door and opened it, causing Josef to stand up immediately. With a frown, Levi stormed his way out, ignoring the coo’s and goodbyes that Starr shouted after him as he walked down the stairs, through the corridor, and slammed his way from the building. Levi didn’t even stop once to check that Josef was still behind him, leading them both through the darkened ginnel and onto the main street where everyone was still enjoying their cocktails and food, in a world where they didn’t have to worry about the horrors Levi dealt with daily.

Josef dare not say a thing to Levi, his eyes glued to the smaller man as he rushed over the road and through the field, leading them once again the way they came from. He didn’t even check a train was coming, running across the tracks, not getting out of breath as they ran all the way up the stairs of the flat block, appearing in the corridor where Levi’s house was located.

Levi didn’t look behind him as he threw the house key in the door, unlocking it quickly and holding it for Josef to follow through, admittedly a little later as he couldn’t keep up on the stair case. Kenny was still inside, his harsh laughter blurting out, clearly extremely drunk, watching some old rubbish show on the television. Uncharacteristically for Levi, he kept his shoes on and didn’t bolt the door, walking into the living room and throwing the pills on the table before his uncle.

“You two back, hm?” Kenny slurred, “Oh six, that’s good. Thanks kid, whatever your name was. You can help him next time.” He laughed to himself, grabbing a tablet and popping it under his tongue to dissolve. Levi didn’t watch, didn’t even speak, as he went to his box and began pulling things from it and shoving them in his school bag harshly. He didn't want to be here; didn't want to be around Kenny. Didn't want to be near the man that introduced him to Starr, to his friends, to their deaths.

Awkwardly, Josef stood in the centre of the room, watching the scene before him. He’d never properly seen Levi like this, wordless, and knew something had deeply bothered him. But after what the man had said to him earlier, he knew he had no right to even say a thing nor ask; he finally had come to terms with the fact that Levi was his own man, with an incredible amount of strength. He could easily deal with Kenny, and definitely could look after himself.

Silently, he nodded to Kenny and let himself out of the flat, walking home. Knowing better than to bother Levi, he decided to just send a text when he got home to say bye to Levi, to let him know he wouldn’t be there anymore unless he needed him. Levi barely noticed his presence leave the flat, as he finally emptied the entire box minus his quilt from the door, slinging his bag on his back and standing up tall, facing his uncle.

“I’m off, Kenny. I’m staying at Erwin’s for a while.”

“Whatever, kid.” Kenny grumbled, “I’ll phone you if I need you, right? You better fucking answer when I do.”

“Make sure you’re not high when you do.” Levi frowned, turning without waiting for a reply, and leaving the flat. He didn’t turn back to lock the door, didn’t even look at Leonardo’s flat as he walked down the corridor. Barely paid attention to the people on the streets, the chaos in his small estate, as he walked the long way to Erwin’s; avoiding the trains, avoiding the bars and eateries, walking beside the road instead.

With a few loud knocks, the blonde man in question answered the door, enveloping Levi into a warm embrace the second he stepped into the porch. For the first time that day, Levi felt a sigh of contentment escape his body; a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. He just found something so comforting in Erwin’s presence; giving him an opportunity to feel everything he needed to feel, think everything his brain otherwise wouldn’t let him. And so he clung on for a long time, until the automated lights turned off and they were in the dark.

At the sound of hearing parents shuffling around, Erwin led Levi to his bedroom wordlessly: no questions asked, no explanations needed. Like Carol had said to him, words can wait, and so that’s what Erwin chose to happen. He helped Levi take the bag from his back, respected that Levi wanted to keep his long-sleeved top on, and threw the covers back so his boyfriend could curl up under the covers.

Silently, Erwin crept around the room, hanging clothing up from the backpack, knowing how much Levi would curse himself if it didn’t get sorted before the morning. He went downstairs, asked his mother to request the day off for them both tomorrow, before coming back upstairs and getting ready for bed himself.

Erwin popped Levi’s phone on charge, a new message lighting up the screen in the darkness of the room. Levi’s eyes were closed tightly shut, and so Erwin didn’t read it: simply ignored it was there, yet the name did catch his attention only slightly, curling into the bed and snuggling up to his boyfriend, squeezing as much love between them as he could muster. Hell, it seemed like Levi was desperate of it now, needed it so badly anyway.

When he heard Erwin’s quiet snores, Levi leaned from the bed to read the text, sighing with relief in the finality of it.

Josef  
22:01: Thank you for everything and I’m sorry for what I put you through. I won’t be helping again, now I understand you properly. But if you call, I’m here, Levi. And I’ll always love you. I hope you find happiness one day. – Josef x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for your lovely comments, your support, and your patience with this fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your kind comments and love and support, I am finally home! This chapter is going to be split over two as it was getting far too long, haha. But I hope you enjoy the update!

Levi barely managed to sleep through the night. His mind was being pulled in too many directions; the comments that Starr made kept him worrying, the comforting touch of Erwin behind him, the softness of a bed he still wasn’t quite used to, the worry that Mike would tell people about what he spoke of just the day before. It was all piling on him too quickly, at an unreasonable rate which Levi wasn’t used to.

Considering his unpleasant upbringing, the issues he’d had with his mother and then uncle, Levi had an unusually okay childhood. He never had anything too unexpected happen; never had to deal with the kind of things he was dealing with now. Perhaps that was because he never felt the need to connect to too many people, he’d never found friends until later, he’d never had an emotional attachment that could be taken away from him so easily.

And even when Kenny first took him in, Levi didn’t remember him relying on alcohol and drugs in the way that he did now: like an addiction. Prior, Kenny seemed to go out a lot and meet with lots of strange people, but he was never sending Levi off on errands or to deal with people like Starr. Looking back, Levi could barely remember when everything started to go wrong, when he started using himself, Isabel, and Farlan to do his dirty work. When Kenny started abusing to such an extent, Levi sometimes feared him.

Despite the lack of sleep, Levi still felt in a daze as he properly allowed his eyes to open; light shining brightly through the window, it must’ve been way past school time by now. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to push the thoughts away and just pay attention to the moment, something which he was trying so hard to do, the only way to survive in this world was to not allow small things to eat away at you, or anything at all that had happened. Think positive, Levi tried to tell himself, though he knew how impossible that had grown recently.

The small man rolled over to pay his attention to the man beside him, who was utterly entranced by whatever it was he was reading, his mouth slightly agape, sometimes shaping words as he read them. Black framed glasses perched on his crooked nose: glasses which he rarely wore, Levi noted, unless his eyes were feeling tired. And whenever Erwin wore them, Levi felt utterly smitten, the man looking so handsome and intellectual. Levi still could barely believe this was the man, who had chosen him, who had allowed him to wake up beside one another.

Not wanting to keep the silence going any longer, fully knowing that he didn’t say a single word last night, Levi let his body stretch out to draw the attention of Erwin. A very small and quiet moan escaped from his lips as his body pressed into the soft fabric of the duvet, and as he straightened his body back, Erwin was neatly tucking a bookmark into the page of his book before playing it on the night-stand beside the bed.

Levi sat himself up enough to shuffle over to his partner, tucking his head in Erwin’s lap, gaze directed up at Erwin. Who, of course, was looking on at Levi with such a kind and loving expression, the latter felt like he could melt. A soft hand brushed black strands of hair away from Levi’s face soothingly, and Levi felt his body properly relaxing for the first time since getting there, flopping completely against Erwin’s thighs.

“How are you doing, darling?” Erwin questioned, his voice but a whisper, extremely affectionate. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the part of Levi’s forehead where the hair had been brushed away, as Levi allowed himself to take in the rare amount of fondness; something he was unused to at this point in his life.

After a few more moments, Levi forced himself to sit upright instead, moving the covers around so he could sit beside Erwin and wrap an arm around him, pulling both men close together. “I’m okay.” He coughed a little, his voice still heavy as it was the morning, “I’m sorry I just barged in last night, didn’t say a thing. I didn’t know what to say.”

Erwin shook his head, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but you’re welcome here without any explanation whenever you need.” He pulled Levi close “And for a night of cuddles, I don’t mind whatsoever.”

Levi smiled a little, “Yeah, that’s true. Thanks though, Erwin.” Levi looked down at the hem of his shirt, playing with it only a little, “Look. I need to get it out of my system, but I don’t wanna pile you up with my shit life, I’ve already given you too much to deal with. You shouldn’t have to think about this kind of crap.”

“Levi,” Erwin began, “Your ‘shit life’ comes with being in a relationship, and I would like to be there and support you through whatever you feel comfortable telling me. Mother has already booked the day off for us, so if you wanted to talk you could, or if you wanted a distraction, the option was there too. Don’t feel pressure to tell me what’s going on, but if the only thing holding you back is concern it’s too much for me, then you’re wrong.”

Levi nodded, “Okay. I just feel bad, I just fuck everyone’s lives up. Everyone who seems to get involved with me ends up in trouble at some point, it’s a joke. You, Josef, I got my best friends _killed_.”

Erwin pushed his body forward, sitting opposite his partner now, a stern expression on his face. “You did not get your friends killed, Levi. That was a freak accident, all at fault of Isabel’s grandfather. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

A sarcastic laugh escaped Levi’s mouth, “That’s the thing, Erwin. Butterfly affect, it was my fault. Starr spiked Leonardo, and he wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t bring those two with me everywhere. He wants revenge on Kenny, that man must’ve done something really shitting bad for all I can guess. He wants revenge on our family, so he’s killing people close to me off.” He furrowed his brows, “You actually better stay away too, he’ll no doubt come for you after.”

After a minute of realisation, Levi sat up in bed, eyes suddenly wide as he looked over at Erwin. The prospect of Starr coming after his partner seemed slim, originally, but the more he thought about it, the more likely it appeared. If he went after Isabel and Farlan, what would stop him going after the people that were protecting him now?

It was evident his partners’ brain ticked at the same time, as Erwin noticed this change in Levi’s expression and began to worry, looking over at him with kind yet concerned eyes, not that the raven-haired man would notice it, considering how quickly he was thinking the situation over, already planning his return journey to Kenny, who would no doubt be high or drunk by the time Levi got there.

“Levi…” Erwin began, but was cut off.

The small man suddenly stood up, reality dawning on him that in fact, yes, Starr could end up looking for Erwin. No doubt one of his little spies would’ve seen Levi hanging around with him, would feed that information back to Starr. They’d come for Erwin soon, probably kill his whole family the same way they took Isabel’s, make it look like an accident. Levi felt his palms grow sweaty as he thrust his body from the bed fully, grabbing his bag from the floor as he went.

“Where’s all my stuff?!” Levi shouted at Erwin, desperate to escape and distance himself whilst he still could. He hardly realised what Erwin was doing the night before, when he was unpacking the backpack. It was too dark and he had a million other things to think of at that point.

The other on the bed didn’t seem phased though, simply sat watching. “Levi, you need to calm down.”

“I mean it. Where’s my things!?” He raised his voice, marching to the wardrobe and throwing the doors open, flicking through the items of clothes quickly until he found his, snatching them from the hangers and shoving them into his bag aggressively. Unusually for Levi, he didn’t even fold them, barely noticed how he was packing. He just knew he needed to leave, keep Erwin safe from this. If he’d have to work, then so what? At least Erwin would be safe.

He couldn’t ruin Erwin’s life as well.

In his haste, Levi didn’t even notice the other had come over to him now, was standing behind him, placing very gentle hands on both of Levi’s shoulders. “Levi, please stop. He’s not going to come here, okay? My father has extremely good CCTV and a security system. I can go set it now, then the second doors or windows open without the code being entered, the alarm alerts police.”

Levi allowed his body to stop moving, he stopped packing, dropping his bag on the floor. He hardly realised how dramatic that entire scene must’ve looked to his boyfriend, especially before someone he’d not known too long at this point. He heaved a sigh out, letting his shoulders droop as he thought over the entire situation once again, trying hard to focus on the calming tone of Erwin’s voice.

“I’m not going to let Starr get myself or my family, and I’m not letting him take you to work for him. You’re strong, Levi, but sometimes you have to admit when you need help. And that’s what I’m here for, we can make a plan together, keep you safe.”

Levi felt himself nodding in agreement, “It’s just so fucking shit, Erwin. I just… I don’t think you get how bad it really is. What he wants from us.”

The smaller man allowed his body to turn around to face Erwin front-on, to look into those determined blue eyes that had a magic ability to ground situations, to make things not seem as drastic as they were. Levi allowed a small sigh to escape his body, “He wants to sell me, Erwin. He owns a strip club, he wants to use me as a dancer, get Kenny to do his drug runs so he’ll be pinned the ringleader.”

Before Erwin could chip in, Levi continued, “He said he wants to use me first, make sure I’m right for his clients. _Fuck_. He said he wanted to get Farlan and Isabel out of the way first, spiked Leonardo’s drink, made him crash. Said soon he’d get me and Kenny. No doubt he has shit on Kenny that would make him tremble, give us over or whatever. No fucking way I can do that though, Erwin. I can’t do that.”

Erwin shook his head, “We’re not going to let that happen. I won’t let him do that to you, Levi. You can’t go there again, no matter what your uncle says. You can’t keep facing his creep.”

Levi shrugged, “I have no choice, Erwin. If I don’t go then Kenny will kill me, claiming he’ll die without his drugs but never will get them himself. If I go alone, Starr will somehow take me. I know I’m stronger than him, but his bodyguards are twice my size and he’s got more now. Just there’s no way I could get away alone, not against them all. I don’t know, it’s so fucked up. He threatened it before to Farlan, we all assumed he was just trying to scare us.”

The taller of the two looked over his partner again, concern brewing. “I hope you didn’t go alone last night. And you won’t ever go alone again, I’ll come. Me and Mike, we’re both well-built, I assume we can look quite intimidating.”

“No way.” Levi snapped. “You wanted a law career; do you have any idea how fucked that will be when they find you’re involved in a drug circle? A gang? Working for _Kenny the Ripper_?”

“We’ll keep it down-low. I really don’t like the idea of you facing Starr without someone there, and whilst I can’t control that, I hope you understand how important you are to me and how much I genuinely would like to help.”

“I wasn’t alone,” Levi walked into the main bit of Erwin’s room, flopping on his chair, running an exasperated hand through his hair, finally feeling a little calmer now he was properly talking it out. Erwin followed over, sitting on the sofa opposite. “Kenny went to the bar, got Josef to come with me. He didn’t know who he was to me, though. And Josef was pretty apologetic after it all happened.”

“You’re joking. He dared to come over again after the other day?” Erwin was shocked, could barely believe the situation as it began to unfold before him. He no longer felt concern and worry, he felt anger for the sake of Levi, a desire to keep him safe and take him away from what was going on around him. It was disgusting, that one man should go through so much crap at a young age – this is the kind of thing that he imaged people would only deal with rarely, when they were older. Not now.

“It’s okay. Look,” Levi leaned over to the night-stand at his side of the bed, unplugging his phone and handing it to Erwin. He began to read through the message, “he texted me late yesterday, apologising and ending everything, thank fuck.”

Erwin nodded, at least that was one thing from their shoulders now. “Good, and if he tries to help you out again, just let me know. As for a plan, do you have any idea what Starr has on Kenny? Why they hate each other so much?”

Levi shrugged, “Not really. I know he owes him money, but realistically it can’t be that much debt. Drug dealers don’t really have a tendency to give drugs out regularly for free, you know?” Levi paused, sighing loudly again. He’d had enough of it, he just wanted a break from his own reality for once, “Do you mind if we talk about something else for a bit? I’m just trying to get through all this shit, it’s a bit too much, I don’t know. I need time to think and figure it all out.”

Erwin held his hands up apologetically, “Of course, Levi. Sorry if I pried too much or asked too many questions.”

Levi brushed the apology away, “No. You didn’t, thanks for being there.”

The other smiled at him, before leaning forward and taking one of Levi’s hands in his own.

“Perhaps some breakfast? I can cook us up some pancakes, or waffles, if you’d like.” He offered, to which Levi nodded.

“Waffles sound good. Thanks, Erwin.”

The two men stood from their seats, leaving the room and putting that entire conversation behind them as they descended the stairs. Levi tried not to think too much on missing another day of school, what Farlan would say about that, whether Erwin was going to get in trouble. He’d already skived the afternoon revision class yesterday, so it wouldn’t exactly look good on his record to be missing yet another full day, so close to the end of the year as well. Although, that dawning date was something Levi was trying hard not to think about. The fact that his new friends undoubtedly would be moving soon, going off to Universities all over the country, leaving him alone: stuck with Kenny.

The thoughts soon dissipated as Erwin entered the kitchen, Levi taking himself a seat at the breakfast bar. Two large waffles were placed in a toaster, as Erwin removed a tray from the cupboard and began loading it up with sweet treats and fresh fruit to put on their breakfast: grapes, strawberries, cherries, chocolate sauce and chips, hundreds and thousands. The tray itself looked so sickly, but Levi didn’t care. He was looking forward to eating something a little more luxurious than what he was used to.

When the toaster popped, both waffles were placed on separate plates as Erwin passed them across the bar to Levi, whilst he retrieved apple juice from the fridge. Levi couldn’t wait; he’d not eaten since the milkshake yesterday afternoon, and after such a stressful night, was feeling ravenous. He poured most of the fruit, alongside cream and chocolate over his waffle and began to tuck in: showing off the sweet tooth he always had.

Erwin smiled as he took a seat, putting a select few berries on his plate before finishing off his waffle too, the two falling into an easy conversation, talking about people from school, about things they enjoyed – anything far away from what they were talking about first thing. And soon enough, they’d been sat, lost in conversation in the kitchen, for half the morning. Nonetheless, Levi found it an easy and pleasant escape, the exact reason he was growing fonder of Erwin each day.

The blonde just seemed to understand when to stop asking, when to offer support and advice, when to just be there and be fun. It was as though he knew Levi inside out already, despite only knowing one another briefly, and Levi had never met someone who understood him quite so much in his entire life. Even Isa and Farlan didn’t understand everything about him, but there was definitely something different about Erwin that Levi found himself drawn in to.

Despite the pleasant and light-hearted chatter, Levi knew that the second he’d be alone, the thoughts would creep up on him and eat him whole, and for now he needed, more than anything, to keep a straight face and a concentrated head. He needed to be practical until at least after the court case, so he couldn’t be brought into it somehow. When the chat grew quiet, it suddenly drew to his attention that Levi was still wearing clothes from yesterday, that he’d also slept in by this point. He turned his nose up.

Knives were still attached up his body, the material felt sticky and dense, even more so after eating such a hearty breakfast. He felt heavy now, icky from the lack of the sleep, having to deal with so much, the grime and sweat from the night before. He wanted to change into something, have a wash and a clean, but at the same time he didn’t want to be alone: didn’t want to have time to sit with his thoughts by himself.

Into the quiet kitchen as Erwin placed the last dish in the dishwasher, Levi questioned relatively quietly, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. “Can I have a bath?”

“Of course, Levi. You never need to ask.” Erwin smiled, straightening his back and facing his boyfriend, “I’ll go start it running.”

The blonde left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, entering the en-suite, putting the plug in the tub and allowing hot water to start flooding the porcelain container. Bubbles were poured in and toiletries displayed up the side, as Erwin then switched the towel heater on and put his spare dressing gown on it: giving Levi something warm to wrap up in after his soak, knowing how much better he often felt just being cosy.

When the bath was almost half full, Levi came into the room and closed the door behind the two of them. Asking eyes looked on at Erwin in the hopes he’d understand, yet the oblivious man continued just pottering about, making sure that everything was comfortable for Levi, ensuring that he had everything he could possibly need.

“Erwin?” Levi questioned, in an attempt to draw the man’s attention. The blonde stopped moving around, turning to face his boyfriend who was now stood at the door.

“Yes?” He smiled.

“Would you get in the bath with me?”

“If you’re sure that’s what you want, Levi. Don’t feel you have to invite me in -”

“It’s what I want.” Levi interrupted, before walking to the sink area and beginning to unpack his weapons, still fastened to his body. First, he removed two taped around his middle, slipped the one from his belt loop and one from his sleeves. Pulling his trousers off, three were removed from his pockets, one from the seam where he sewed it up in his boxers. One that was taped to his legs, and a final one in his sock.

Erwin watched on, mouth slightly hanging open at the number of knives that Levi could fit on his body, could hide so easily without anyone even noticing they were there. And the shock and surprise in his face made Levi quite proud that he could successfully fool people, no one aware what was hidden beneath his layers. Although he did feel a tense of tension at the amount he’d carried, feeling he should explain it.

“I was a bit worried, I guess. After Starr last time.”

“No need to explain, Levi.” Erwin smiled, “I’m just surprised you can carry so many around with you.”

Levi nodded, suddenly feeling so much more exposed than before, to which Erwin noticed. The two looked at each other for a moment longer, before Erwin turned the taps off and added an extra towel to the rail, ready to get unchanged and share a bath with the man he loved. The first time ever for the two of them to be naked; at one with one another.

Erwin looked over at Levi who looked down his body, reminding the former of the scars and bruises he’d seen at school just a day prior. The exact same situation was clearly playing on Levi’s mind, too. “You don’t have to look, Erwin. I won’t be offended.”

“Levi, I love every part of you, no matter what it is or where it’s from.”

A scoff. “Right, well it’s ugly so sorry in advance.”

Erwin shook his head, “don’t be so silly.”

* * *

 

Tentatively, Levi lifted his shirt over his head, suddenly feeling very exposed and very bare. He’d never shown himself off to Erwin before; never really did to Josef either, usually their time together rushed and quick. Now it felt intense; too many feelings weighting both of them down. It was Erwin’s first time to be with someone in this way, Levi’s first time revealing himself to someone he truly had feelings for. He wasn’t sure how Erwin was going to react when he could see more of him, but there was no avoiding it now. He was the one who had asked to bathe together, a surprising feat for Levi knowing how much he hated baths due to laying in your own dirt, sharing one another’s dirt. But Erwin was worth it, to him.

Thankfully, when his top was fully off, he noted how Erwin was doing the same. His back turned to Levi as he pulled off his own pyjama shirt, sliding his bottoms down as well, revealing his naked backside. Levi tried to contain a small blush, pulling his own boxers off and diving into the water quickly, covering up any exposure he could with the bubbles, the heat a good excuse for his incredibly rosy cheeks.

Erwin, clearly just as nervous, held himself and covered up what he could as he followed Levi into the tub, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water flushed over his goose-bumped skin, relaxing himself into a comfortable position. When calm, he looked opposite at the man before him and smiled, a grin showing all his teeth. He felt content, now. Felt settled.

Levi let himself smile back, showing his own teeth too in a rare cheesy grin. He didn’t think it would feel so good to reveal himself so openly to Erwin, but damn, it felt amazing. Just to have them borders broken, to show the other who he really is: free of judgment about his body, questions about his marks. And instead, just happy to be enjoying each other’s company.

After a few moments of very comfortable silence, Levi decided to admit truths to Erwin, feeling suddenly open and contented. “I’ve never done anything like this, before.”

“Share a bath with someone? I can’t say I have, either. Although it is very pleasant, but I’m not sure it would be if it was with anyone but yourself.”

Levi smiled, “Yeah. I’ve never been naked in front of someone before, either. And I never have baths, I hate the thought of laying in dirt.” He turned his nose up at the water, but realising it was still crystal clean, seemed a little unphased by it all right now. The bubbles were quickly melting though, with the movement of two men. He scooped some more from the centre of the tub and covered his waist, his stomach, with whatever was free.

Erwin laughed at the second comment, completely resonating with that. The more he thought about it, the more he could understand, it was just bathing in your own grime. “You’ve never been naked in front of someone? I don’t mean to pry or be nosy, and you can tell me to back off if needs be, but what about Josef?”

“That is being nosy but ‘cos it’s you, it’s fine,” Levi laughed, “We never really did anything completely nude. It was always shit and rushed, the back of the bar, down ginnels late at night. He couldn’t come over to mine, so I guess that was easier for us. I regret it all now.”

“Don’t regret it, Levi.” Erwin spoke softly, “Whilst the feelings aren’t there anymore, don’t regret the first person you slept with. I think that’s something special, and whilst it didn’t last a life time, it was fun while it was there.”

Levi frowned, “I don’t think it was that fun. But sure, I’ll try not to regret it then.” A shrug, “I just kind of wish I waited.”

Erwin smiled, unsure of what to say to that. He didn’t really mind at all whether Levi had slept with someone before or not, understanding that partners can have an entire life before you creep into them. He was just so thankful to have Levi now, so thankful to be able to share himself with someone so amazing, so strong and resilient. He never imagined this would happen, from the day Levi started at their school, from his little crush from afar. And whilst he knew it was incredibly cheesy, and he’d no doubt never say it to Levi, it kind of felt like fate.

The bathroom fell silent once again, as Levi let his body lay down in the water a little more. His bruise on his stomach now stood harshly from the water, the bubbles melting slowly away, and his arms were on full view for Erwin to see. But it didn’t seem like he cared too much, only catching the taller looking over at them once or twice: not even questioning them, not touching them or doing anything. And Levi was so, so grateful. He almost felt like a normal teen, without the worries of gangs and drugs weighing on his shoulders. Instead, he was just sharing a pleasant moment with his boyfriend, completely free of all other concerns.

In a rare moment when his eyes drew closed and his breaths slowed down, a few quiet words muttered from Levi’s lips; words that Erwin would find himself treasuring and replaying in his mind for a long time. “Erwin Smith, I’m so glad I met you.”

The blonde man looked over at his partner, love in his eyes, and a warmth in his heart. He was thoroughly smitten; he himself too glad he met Levi. Though Levi spoke the words so quietly, Erwin was unsure whether it was meant to be heard, and so let him keep the words quiet and to himself, sinking deeper into the water.

As bath water began to grow cold, the men decided it was time to leave the tub. Erwin climbed out first, cheeks reddened as Levi glanced over, wrapping a towel around his waist. With a last little smile, Erwin headed to the door and unlocked it, letting himself out into the vast bedroom, perching on the end of the bed. He was kind of in disbelief at the entire situation; having a boyfriend, romantic moments like that with them. He didn’t expect to have such luck in love at a young age, expecting to not find someone until at least his late twenties.

But despite how pleasant the morning had grown, Erwin couldn’t stop worrying. Mike had texted him numerous times the evening before about Levi, anxious as to what was going on, whether he was okay. And of course, Erwin felt the same nervousness towards the situation. He hoped and believed Levi, that he would be okay, but of course there was still doubts. Levi’s uncle wasn’t exactly kind hearted, and Erwin had assumed that everything Levi knew, Kenny had taught him. Meaning that the old man would know all his moves and tricks.

With a heavy sigh, Erwin check over his phone once again. There were questions as to where he was from Nanaba and Hange, but clearly his mother must’ve talked to Mike’s, as they stopped worrying around mid-morning. Other than that, and a very basic scroll through social media, nothing seemed out of the ordinary or all that interesting.

Well, that was until Levi left the bathroom, his entire body wrapped in the heavy dressing gown Erwin had left for him, which was entirely too large, and a white towel flopping over his dark hair. The only way to describe how Levi looked, Erwin thought, was like a marshmallow. He tried to hold back a laugh as Levi plodded over to the edge of the bed, sitting beside his partner.

“Nice bath? You look cute.” Erwin teased.

“It’s not my fault you’re a giant. Everything you own is so damn big on me.” Levi frowned, until he realised that Erwin was simply joking and so loosened his expression.

Erwin bent over and gave Levi a small kiss on the cheek. “I don’t mean to bring it up, but since you’ve bathed it’s probably the best time. Have you put anything on your wounds on your arms? Just to cleanse them, that’s all.”

Levi shook his head. “The medicine basket at home is literally a few plasters. Kenny assumes drink fixes everything, and pizza apparently.”

“Hold on then, I’ll just go fetch some antiseptic lotion.” Erwin smiled, standing up and rewrapping the now loose towel around his waist, before disappearing into the bathroom. He hunted around in the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of TCP and some cotton pads, before turning back and walking over to Levi on the bed.

The man in question had rolled his sleeves up his arms, displaying all the burn marks to Erwin. A vast comparison to the day before, when he’d have done anything humanely possible to make sure they stayed covered up. And whilst the sight before him was saddening, Erwin took pride in the fact Levi was so willing to show him now, felt so open about the situation that he didn’t mind him seeing anymore.

Trying not to show any expression to the scene before him, Erwin simply smiled and crouched down before Levi, taking his right arm in his palm gently first. A small amount of antiseptic lotion was poured onto a cotton pad, as Erwin began to softly stroke it over the wounds on Levi’s skin. Even though it was clear that some marks were old, some burns had been there for longer than Erwin would like to know, he still went over every single one.

Each time he felt Levi’s heavy eyes on him, watching both Erwin and the burn mark as it got covered with the soft cotton, a keen eye watching as his right arm was gently placed in his lap, the left one taken up by Erwin who then repeated the same motion. It felt calming, Levi noted, felt as though he was been grounded by Erwin. Almost as though he was rinsing away his past, getting rid of all that negativity.

The atmosphere of the room had changed during the situation, the air heavier, Levi finding it harder to breath. As Erwin had finished, the cotton pads he used were placed on the floor, before his gaze attached back to Levi’s with a look of intensity behind his eyes. A questioning gaze, as though he was asking permission from Levi.

And the latter took it in his stride, knowing what it was he was being asked. With a slow movement, Levi placed his right hand on Erwin’s soft cheek, before ducking his head down to Erwin’s level on the floor and placing his lips against his partners, soft and thanking. Thanking him for being there, for caring, for looking out for Levi when it felt no one else was.

Erwin accepted the kiss more passionately, standing up from his position on the floor and moving his body so he was leaning over Levi, one hand holding his body up against the plush mattress. Levi uncrossed his legs, let his body lay flat as his partner crawled over him, their lips locked the entire times. Levi shuffled his body further up the bed, giving him room to lay down fully, as Erwin continued to crawl up him. So caught in the moment, he barely noticed the towel untangling from his waist, slipping off the bed to the floor, leaving him nude, pressed close to his boyfriend.

Levi, however, did notice, growing hungrier for Erwin to be closer. His hands pawed the blonde’s back, holding him close, the material of the dressing gown growing uncomfortable and weighted against him, moving Erwin’s hand to the rope to untie it from the knot it was caught in. The latter did as requested, before letting the rope fall to the sides, sliding Levi’s dressing gown open fully: revealing him in a way he’d never done before.

It was then reality dawned on Erwin, so caught up in the moment. He paused, resting his forehead against his partners, breaths heavy and deep, sweat beading across his brow. It all felt incredible, he wanted Levi more than he’d care to admit. But if they continued this way, he wasn’t certain he’d last. It was so intimate, the first time he’d been so close to another human. But more so, he wanted to make it special with Levi: show Levi how much he was worth, and that wasn’t going to happen in such a rushed way.

“Levi,” Erwin breathed, whispered in his ear.

“Erwin, it’s fine.” Levi replied, voice just as calm and raw, “We don’t have to yet. If you’re not ready it’s fine, there’s no rush.”

A flush of relief spread through Erwin, not realising how nervous he’d been about it, how unsure he’d been about it. Of course, he wanted to sleep with Levi, that was obvious. Just not yet: not after so much had happened. He wanted to make it more pleasant for him, wanted to make it into something. After a date, perhaps, after enjoying an evening together watching films. He just wanted it to be so special, as he’d always imagined it. Nevertheless, he still felt as though he was letting Levi down by getting him excited for nothing.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Levi frowned, “I’m just happy with you, Erwin. I don’t care, just whenever you’re ready. Alright?” His grey eyes looked into Erwin’s as he passed a very calming smile, finally assuring Erwin that it was genuinely fine, that Levi wasn’t that bothered.

With relief, Erwin nodded his head, before leaning back down to Levi’s lips and locking them once again, appreciatively, passionately. What had he done to deserve someone as loving as Levi? To find someone so understanding that he didn’t actually need words to explain, to find someone who could tell what was playing on his mind with no explanations? He was incredibly fortunate for the school project that day.

The more he thought of Levi, the more wrapped up in the moment he grew once again, pushing against his partner, kissing him with more meaning each time. Despite the fact he wasn’t ready for sex just yet, he was still in the mood to explore with Levi. Even more so as he continued his kissing, reaching a hand between them both, grabbing Levi in his palm.

And the sound that escaped his boyfriend, that soft moan, at that moment encouraged him even more, grabbing himself too alongside Levi and beginning to move them in sync, together. Levi could barely contain the soft whispers escaping his mouth, and Erwin had certainly never seen him so relaxed, letting all his emotions properly shine through.

Erwin lowered his mouth into Levi’s collarbone, kissing up until his face was buried in his neck, all while listening to Levi’s hasty breathing, needy moans, feeling his body moving below him. He moved his hand faster, bringing them both quickly to a release, calling out Levi’s name in his ear as he did so, before both of them collapsed against each other in a heap of sweat and sticky limbs, holding a smile on their faces.

Levi grabbed his boyfriends chin, directing his gaze back to his own, before placing a final kiss on Erwin’s soft lips, wrapping a firm arm around his back, holding him close. Not before long, the two found their limbs entangled, their eyes closed, and their breathing soft and soothing.

* * *

 

Erwin awoke to the noise of his mother’s car pulling in the drive. They’d managed to sleep through the entire afternoon after a sleepless night the evening before, and Erwin felt reluctant to wake Levi though he knew he needed to. If he was to sleep for much longer, it was a certainty he wouldn’t sleep that night, and be too tired for school tomorrow.

Very gently, he sat up in bed, noticing that somewhere through their slumber, both men had managed to snuggle under the covers and hide their nudity. After rubbing his own eyes, Erwin gave Levi a soft nudge, stirring him almost instantly from his sleep. He had turned into a very light sleeper after the break in, for obvious reasons.

“Sorry to wake you Levi,” Erwin spoke, voice grumbling still full of sleep. “My mother has just got home, she’ll just want to know how long you’re staying for, just so she knows what to make for dinners and lunches. Shall I just say for a while?”

Levi nodded, stretching his body out in the bed, “If that’s okay. I can’t go home yet.”

“Of course it is.” Erwin smiled, “You have some more rest, I’ll just pop down and say hello, help with dinner. I’ll probably be in the kitchen, so just head there when you’re ready.”

With another nod, Levi rolled his body onto the side, pulling the quilt up to his neck and snuggling back into it. With a final smile, Erwin climbed from the covers, cringing at the wet patch they’d left on the top, noting to himself to change the covers before they went to bed that night. He got some casual clothing from his drawers, slipped them on, and headed to his bathroom to neaten up his locks the best he could.

Quietly, now Levi was once again asleep, Erwin left the room, pulling the door to as he did so. As predicted, his mother was sat in her favourite seat by the window in the kitchen, flicking through some papers from her day at work. Apparently Erwin’s father was working slightly later, he assumed, or they’d normally come home together. He took a seat beside her.

“Erwin,” She smiled kindly at seeing her son enter the room, “How was your day?”

“It was nice.” He replied, trying not to smile too much about everything that happened as he thought back on it. “Levi’s still here, he’s just asleep.”

A concerned look clouded Carol’s vision, lowering the papers from her eyeline to draw her full attention to Erwin, “And how is he doing?”

“He’s okay, just he can’t go home for a while, and I was wondering if you’d mind-”

“Of course Levi can stay here, Erwin. You never need to ask! If he’s here for a while, are you wanting me to set up a spare bedroom for him? Or should I assume otherwise?” She smirked, nudging her son with her shoulder in a joking fashion.

Erwin felt his cheeks fire up, “Assume otherwise.”

Instantly embarrassed as his mother chuckled to herself, Erwin stood from the seat and looked towards the kitchen for anything to be a distraction from their conversation, “What’s for dinner? Shall I start cooking?”

Carol looked up once again from her paperwork gratefully, “Oh that would be wonderful, Erwin. I have lots of veggies in the fridge, I was thinking curry. There should be some homemade naan left in the bread bin, too.”

With a firm nod, Erwin did as was instructed. The vegetables were removed from the fridge, chopped, and washed before adding them to a sizzling pan of hot oil. Naan’s were sprinkled with water, placed in the centre of their agar, as they began to heat up. It was only when Erwin had begun to make the homemade sauce that Levi appeared from the bedroom, wearing his own pyjama bottoms and sporting one of Erwin’s own t-shirts on his top half. By this point, Carol had had to leave the room to answer a work call, leaving both men to it.

Without need of an ask, Levi washed his hands in the sink and began helping Erwin, stirring the vegetables in the pan as curry sauce was gradually added, pouring rice into the rice cooker and turning it on, putting poppadum’s in the oven to make them nice and crisp. Erwin kept taking little subtle glances at Levi throughout, giving a small kiss here and there as thank you’s for helping.

When dinner was plated up and put in the serving trolley to keep warm until Erwin’s father arrived home, Levi and Erwin took a seat where Carol was originally sat, both eating a small piece of naan bread, hugging up to one another. It was clear to Erwin that Levi was feeling unusually affectionate, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was a little quirk of his after being intimate with somebody. And then couldn’t stop thinking how utterly adorable that was, if it was the case.

“I took your sheets off.” Levi mumbled through a mouthful of naan, pulling Erwin from his thoughts, “They were disgusting. I couldn’t find fresh ones though.”

“Levi, you didn’t have to do that. But thank you.” Erwin gave him a squeeze, “I’ll make sure to put on clean ones before bed tonight.”

The two barely had any time before the front door sounded once again, and Carol appeared in the kitchen with a warm smile and smirked eyebrows at her son, seeing him cuddled up in the way he was. However, the hold didn’t last too long as Levi bolted to a sitting position, not embarrassed, but concerned at sitting with Erwin like that in someone else’s household. He’d never really been taught proper manners in situations like that, so always assumed it would appear better to just sit alone. Not that Erwin’s family were fussy with manners, and always would make an exception for Levi who they’d slowly grown fond of.

Carol, of course, brushed it off. She’d rather see Erwin so content with another person than see him sat alone, as she continuously expressed through to the start of dinner, when all four members of the household took their seats together, shared out the naan, and praised both men for the meal they’d cooked together.

It felt so homely, and so normal, Levi even found himself chatting more confidentially and more than normal with the two who raised his boyfriend, wishing more than anything that he could’ve been brought up in a similar way, with as much love as Erwin was given.

* * *

 

There was a sound at the door not too long after dinner, surprising everyone in the household. Neither parents had expected a guest, and it wasn’t a usual night for Erwin to have friends over. Levi immediately shot a glare to Erwin, as though hinting that he shouldn’t answer it in case it was someone after Levi, although it did seem unlikely that Kenny would be in a fit enough state to trek that far across town when he would, undoubtedly, be high as a kite.

“I’ll get it.” Erwin announced, excusing himself from the table. A considerate hand brushed the back of Levi as he left the room, indicating that it was okay, that he’d be fine. Levi just looked up, before looking over at Erwin’s parents’ and listening to them continuing their chatter.

All nerves dissipated when Erwin saw some very familiar silhouettes outside his front door, three very loyal friends clearly coming over to make sure he was okay. He forgot to message any of them to explain why he wouldn’t be at school that day, so of course they’d worry. They’re all worriers, he’d come to learn in his years of knowing them all. Especially Nanaba, who had adopted the role of mother hen very quickly.

Erwin opened the door and instantly was greeted by three angry, and concerned, looking faces: not what he was expecting to see. Mike had half his fringe over his eyes, a clear indication that something was wrong as he always tried to cover his expression when he was worried.

“Hey, Erwin.” Nanaba said, quietly. “Have you heard the news?”

“What news?” He frowned.

“The court trial, for Farlan and Isabel. It’s tomorrow.” Hange clarified.

“What?” He stood back, confused. Court trials take weeks to prepare, they need to ensure there’s a judge who can hear, solicitors and advocates prepared, the victims notified. “But that gives no time to prepare a thing? No time for Levi to discuss anything with the barrister? Does Leonardo even have a good enough barrister?”

Nanaba sighed, “That’s what we thought. Apparently, someone paid a lot of money, they’re wanting to rush it through the process, get Leonardo locked up quickly. It all seemed pretty weird.”

Erwin shook his head, exasperated by the matter, “How did you find out? Levi doesn’t know a thing. He’s been here all day, we’ve not had any phone calls or anything.”

“My cousin’s working in the courts at the minute, I’d already asked her to look out for the names. And then there it was, she said it was unusual too. Originally the date was about four weeks away, it moved out of nowhere. But we need to tell Levi, school already know, Hange sorted it earlier for you both. We’re all going tomorrow, as moral support if nothing more.”

“Right.” Erwin stood to the side, holding the door open, “Come in, go to my room, perhaps? Levi’s just at the table with my parents. I think I better let him know before you all do, if you don’t mind, of course.”

“Sure.” Mike said, as the other two stepped into the house first, taking their shoes off and stowing them neatly. Mike placed a firm grip on Erwin’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement as he followed the movements of Hange and Nanaba, the three leaving Erwin in the doorway, thinking of the best way to go about this entire situation.

The door was locked behind him, as the blonde man made his way back into the dining room where both parents were chatting away with Levi, everyone smiling and laughing along. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially at a time like this. He’d only managed to get Levi to feel better about everything, so god knows how he’d feel with this on top of him too. It just wasn’t fair.

“Who was at the door, sweetie?” Carol asked, as Erwin took that as an indication to walk into the room fully. He stood at the head of the dining table rather than taking a seat.

“Mike, Nan, and Hange.” He sighed, “They came to chat with us, Levi. Something’s happened.”

“What?” He furrowed his brows, looking intently at his boyfriend.

Erwin directed his gaze solely to Levi, “The court case. It’s been rushed through, someone paid money.” He paused, “It’s tomorrow.”

Levi’s eyes shot open wide as he placed his cutlery back in the centre of his plate, suddenly not in the mood to finish the last pieces of rice that were now growing cold. “What?”

“Nanaba’s cousin works there, and she said someone paid lots of money for the case to go through tomorrow. Most likely someone who wants to see Leonardo locked up, or so I assume.”

In utter disbelief, Levi shook his head. “How much would that’ve cost? Who the hell would want to rush this through? No one knew Farlan and Isabel other than me, no one cared about them. And I don’t have money to fucking rush it through.”

At that point, Mr Smith decided to add in the conversation. “With something like this, I don’t imagine it would be cheap. Court cases with good barristers are thousands of pounds, so it’s that at a minimum. Do you have any idea who else could be involved with the case, Levi? Is there anyone who knows anything?”

And then it dawned on him. Of course, it was blatantly obvious. There’s only one person who admitted to causing the crash themselves, who stupidly told another who could speak up, use it as evidence should they have time to prepare it, to give it to the court to use. Levi looked over at Erwin, determination behind his eyes, as the answer snapped in front of Erwin suddenly.

"It’s Starr. It’s fucking Starr.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The second that Levi announced who he thought it was, both him and his boyfriend went upstairs. Erwin didn’t want to have to explain to his parents’ who Starr was, as he was certain they’d be questions, and no doubt they’d be sat downstairs worrying it over now. Levi didn’t want to have to explain; and also knew he had everyone waiting upstairs, so that was another matter. It would be hard to explain this to the group, not that he had to explain it. He just assumed they’d ask.

As soon as they entered the room, all eyes drew to Levi, but he paid them no attention; simply walking over to sit on the sofa with Erwin, not wanting to speak just yet. He was waiting, to see if someone else would bring it up before he had to. He was just shocked in himself; he assumed that Starr announcing so openly that he’d killed Farlan and Isabel would have resulted in some kind of change; what he didn’t expect was the man to be so paranoid that Levi’s word would stand up against his in court that he wanted the blame pinned on Leonardo quickly.

The room was deadly silent, all eyes flicking between one another, waiting for someone to speak up: to say something that would elevate the stress of the situation and make everything feel better. Hoping that someone would be able to just phone the courts, cancel the case for another few weeks, to fix this mess. God knows how much that would cost, though, and despite how well-off families were: Levi wouldn’t allow anyone to pay it, no chance.

Even if he was right and it was Starr, even if he told the courts that Starr openly admitted to spiking Leonardo, causing the crash, it was highly unlikely he’d be listened to. An eighteen year old who hadn’t gone to school until he was mid-teens, who was associated with Kenny the Ripper of whom the police had chased for years, who could be followed back to thefts and burglaries from local shops and supermarkets for food, who ultimately fetches drugs for his uncle. Yeah, there was no way the courts would believe him.

He tried to not let that play on his mind too much. Levi was sure there was nothing he could do about this situation and was certain that Leonardo would inevitably be locked away. He was relieved at that, the grandfather only showing vague bits of care for Isabel, the grandfather who still had drank – the drink that Starr spiked him with would have still been alcohol, considering it was in his system and he admitted to it so willingly. Ultimately it was partially his fault, Levi decided that he’d just have to find another way of punishing Starr for what he did. Whether or not that would be legal, he was still undecided.

Erwin could sense Levi was playing things through in his mind, and so sat closer to him on the sofa as though suggesting he’d be there for him. Motherly, Nanaba kept offering both Levi and Erwin a sympathetic smile, looking between the two hoping they were okay. She was perched on the floor herself, Hange sat beside her on the armchair; utterly bewildered at everything that was going on. And it was clear that Mike knew something more, with how agitated he had grown.

The man was pacing uncomfortably around the room, playing with the small amount of facial hair he’d managed to grow. His steps were heavy, his eyes distant, hair pushed over his face slightly. Erwin looked over at his best friend, concern lacing his mind. He’d known Mike his whole life, and he’d never seen him so worked up about something before. Not even when he and Nanaba had fall outs, not when his dad tried to make him go to military school – this was eating at him on a whole other level.

All that could be heard in the vast space was Mike’s heavy footsteps, unevenly hitting the floor as he turned corners and walked back. Levi’s foot quietly tapped on the floor, knees bouncing with anxiety. Other than a few small breaths and sighs every now and then, it was deadly silent: uncomfortably so.

Deciding he had enough of the situation, making a resolve about going home to warn Kenny, to both go and chat to Leonardo, Levi looked up and stopped the tapping of his foot.

“I’m going home.” He finally announced into the open space, not bothering to look up from the floor as he did so. He hadn’t sat up quite yet, was waiting to see what Erwin had to say on the matter first. Not that he’d admit it yet, but he quite wanted Erwin’s opinion on it all; had hoped it would just be him to chat with, not a group of people where half of them had no clue what was going on.

All eyes drew to him; no one but the men in the room understanding the severity of that statement.

A kind hand reached across and was placed tentatively on Levi’s knee. “No, you’re not, Levi. You can’t really go home just yet, can you?” Erwin kept his voice calm as though not to demand Levi stay there, but to put it out there as a suggestion. It wasn’t quite safe enough for Levi to go back yet, Kenny would most likely be a mess still; most likely would take it out on Levi. And after such a bad few days now, Erwin desperately wanted to watch over him and make sure that he was okay: if Levi was to go home, there was no telling on how he was.

Whilst completely aware that Erwin was politely trying to remind him of the situation back at home, he knew he had to, and so Levi shook his head, “I have to. I have to warn Kenny about it, his name could easily be dragged into it if who we think rushed it through actually did. Kind of need to tell Leonardo, too.”

“Levi,” Erwin sighed, shuffling closer and lowering his voice slightly, so not everyone could guess the whole situation, “If Kenny gets dragged down that’ll free you from home, give you the ability to do whatever you want.”

“No, Erwin.” Levi shook his head, shuffling away from his partner slightly, freeing the hold on his knee. “I need to go, alright? I’ll talk to you in private later.”

By this point Mike had stopped pacing and had come to stand by the edge of the living area, watching as the conversation progressed, listening in on the quiet whispering between the two. Both Hange and Nanaba had taken the hint that Levi didn’t want to have this conversation in front of them, and so were now pretending not to pay attention despite the fact they could still hear what was going on. Mike, on the other hand, was intently listening and was making no attempt to hide that fact.

He was waiting to make sure Erwin could talk Levi out of it, persuade him to at least stay at Erwin’s that night, rather than sleeping at home. He knew how persuasive Erwin could be, finding himself often bending the knee towards his best friends’ ideas. But he didn’t properly know Levi, and assumed that he wouldn’t do whatever Erwin asked, no matter how smitten he seemed.

But the thought of Levi going home was plaguing Mike’s mind, the same way it had the night before. He found himself worrying about it, having never had a friend go through such a situation at home, he didn’t know the best way to handle it. Mike assumed that the best way to keep Levi safe was to force him to stay at their houses, especially now. There was no doubt that this new information would make Kenny angry, and that was the worst that would come out of this so far.

“For someone who wants to work in Law you don’t get much, do you?” Levi snapped through a whisper, standing up to look down at Erwin as he spoke, suddenly not caring about drawing attention to himself and the situation. “If Kenny gets dropped in it then I will too, alright? I’m associated with him, and I’m not a kid anymore so won’t have the excuse I didn’t have a choice, because I fucking _do_ have a choice, and I chose to do it all these years rather than living in social care. And if I don’t get in shit and Kenny does, what do you think will happen then? Me, all alone, easy for anyone to hunt down?!” Levi whisper-spat at his boyfriend, not realising how aggressive he was growing.

“Levi, please listen.” Erwin furrowed his brows, looking intently at his partner, showing how he wasn’t intimidating him. “Go see Kenny, that’s fine. All I’m asking is for you to come back here after, so we know you’re okay.”

“No, Erwin. I need to go home. I need to sort this out. I’ll have to go with Kenny tomorrow anyway, make sure he doesn’t turn up pissed.”

“Please, Levi.” Erwin demanded this time, not keeping his voice quiet. But the man before him simply shook his head with a frown, regretting upsetting Erwin in such a way. But he couldn’t go to court with them all tomorrow, he knew that Starr would have spies there, would find out all he could about them, hunt them down in the same way he did Farlan and Isabel. He couldn’t do that to Erwin.

All eyes clung to Levi as he turned on his heel and began walking to the edge of the living section. Nanaba watched over, mouth slightly agape as she began to put two and two together with the situation. Hange watched on curiously, pleading with Erwin to try and get some answers, somehow. But Erwin’s eyes remained on Levi’s back the entire walk: right up until the point he reached Mike, who was stood in the way of Levi’s backpack.

Before Levi could step any further forward, a firm grasp attached itself to his bicep, stopping him fully in his tracks. Mike yanked him over, close to his body, and leaned down to Levi’s face. The way a parent would to a child when they were getting scolded; Levi just frowned at him, pissed that everyone was so desperate to stop him doing whatever he wanted.

“You’re fucking not going home!” Mike suddenly yelled into the room, his fringe pushed away from his face, anger brewing from it, eyes burning into Levi’s. “You’re not going there, Levi! I don’t think you get it. At all. How fucking worried me and Erwin are! We want to know you’re okay, damnit, and if you fuck off home then we won’t have a clue!”

“It’s my fucking choice, Mike. Who are you to say anything?!” Levi snapped back, growling in anger. He twisted his arm from the firm grasp and grabbed Mike across his chest, forcefully making him step back until he was pinned against the wall, his body colliding with a small grunt. Levi heard Nanaba stand up with a small gasp from behind him, “I barely fucking know you, and you don’t know half of this shit. I didn’t ask for you to care about me, to worry about me. You forced me to tell you this shit! If you didn’t force it out of me, you wouldn’t be sat thinking about it!”

“I didn’t want to care about you! Jesus, I thought Erwin would have his presentation and that would be it.” Mike scoffed, holding a hand against the firm grip of Levi, “But I don’t get how you expect us all not to worry?! You come to school flashing all them scars!”

“Mike.” Nanaba called out, in an attempt to stop her boyfriend from saying something he’d regret. She knew he could snap, she’d never seen it herself, but could only imagine how bad it could get: hearing it enough times with his father when they disagreed. Even more so when he genuinely cared about the person he was arguing with. Nonetheless, Mike either didn’t hear her, or chose not to. He didn’t care.

“I didn’t flash them!” Levi growled, but Mike continued, ignoring him. “I didn’t have a fucking choice, your shitty school made me show them! Do you think I want people to see them?! Are you that much of a shithead?!”

“Obviously we’re going to worry! Ever since you told us Kenny beats you up yesterday it’s been eating me alive, wanting to know you’re okay! God, damn me for actually liking you Levi, wanting to be your friend, Jesus Christ! Maybe you’d have preferred it if we left you alone. Well tough shit, we actually care about you.”

Upon that sudden announcement, the entire room fell silent. Nanaba had now walked over towards the men arguing, Erwin sat behind shaking his head in confusion and annoyance at what was going on. Hange looked shocked; the way that Erwin felt he looked when he first found out. And now the silence was uncomfortable, very unwelcomed. Levi paused for a moment, letting it dawn on him what Mike had just said. Very loudly, into the whole room.

“Oh, _well fucking done_ , Mike.” Levi yelled back, sarcastically, letting go of the grip on his top and dropping his arms by his sides, “Let’s just announce my entire life to everyone in this fucking room who I barely even know. That’s a good way of making me want to stay.”

“Levi, I’m sorry.” Mike began, but the smaller man had already turned away from him, not wanting to listen to another word. He retrieved his bag from the floor, before turning his direction to the wardrobe which he opened calmly and began to pack his clothes away neatly: as though not every pair of eyes was watching him. He didn’t dare to look over at Erwin now, could only imagine the face he’d have.

After a few seconds, Mike tried to approach once again. “Please, Levi. Please don’t go, I’m so sorry, don’t leave. Please.”

Levi ignored him completely, pushing past him without an attempt to face anyone, not even caring as he harshly collided with Mike’s shoulder. He directed himself to the bathroom, where he collected his spare toothbrush that Erwin had given him the night before, slotting it into his bag too. He needed to remove any trace of his from their house now, humiliated to come back now he was certain that Erwin’s parents would have heard that whole argument, would know his entire life now.

Mike continued to follow the man around, apologising with every step. Nanaba found herself sitting on the floor in front of Erwin, pleading with him to try and stop Levi too. But Erwin shook his head, only thinking how reacting in the way that Mike was would simply worsen the situation. Letting Levi do what he needed to do seemed sensible; they couldn’t pin him in like an animal, it wasn’t right.

Levi made a b-line for the door as Mike followed, standing in front of the wood in an attempt to block Levi. But the smaller man pushed him aside simply, grabbing the handle, ready to leave as soon as Mike would step over a little more. The latters expression had changed sorrowful, full of regret. “Please, Levi. Please don’t go, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blurt it out.”

“I don’t care, Mike.” Levi sighed, turning back to face everyone. “You can come to the trial tomorrow if you want, but don’t come anywhere near me and Kenny.”

At that moment he left, slamming the door closed behind him, and making his way down the stairs. Assuming Erwin’s family could hear what was going on, no one came to say goodbye to him. He slipped his boots on, grabbed his school blazer that was hung in the entrance beside Erwin’s, and began the walk home over the tracks, back to the wrong side of town. The side of town where the group of people in that bedroom should never be associated with, yet they’re finding themselves pulled into it slowly and surely.

Levi couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wished his friends could go with him tomorrow, how much he wished Erwin would be by his side, he knew it was impossible. Now it became evident he needed to distance from them all as hard as it was, he couldn’t let Starr go after them too. He needed to think of a way to lose them all, one by one, until he was by himself and no one near him could get hurt again. This argument seemed to have pushed them all to the side though, Erwin hadn’t tried to follow him even. With a deep sigh, Levi felt a small wave of relief flush over him.

This was the best way to keep them safe, even if it hurt to lose Erwin for a while: his safety came first.

* * *

 

“Erwin,” Mike spoke, voice cracking slightly, sitting beside his best friend, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to announce it like that.”

Nanaba looked over at her boyfriend with a gentle smile, placing her hand over his knee in the same way she had done Erwin’s just moments before. It was tender, her motherly nature always shining through when it felt most needed. But despite her calming presence, tensions were high in the room: an uncomfortable one too, that was never around with Erwin and Mike. They’d never fallen out before in their entire years of knowing one another.

Erwin shook his head, “I don’t believe you, Mike. I can’t believe you just did that to him.”

Hange looked confused, still trying to figure out what actually just happened, trying to understand whether Levi was actually in danger. “Can someone please just explain what the hell is going on?” Hange demanded, growing irritated that their friends weren’t giving them the whole truth, not even attempting to fix the situation. And if Levi was in trouble and they’d let him walk away so freely, Hange would be livid.

Erwin remained silent, he wasn’t betraying Levi’s trust more than had already happened. He’d be surprised if Levi ever came over again, they were still so new together. He was unsure of how Levi was likely to react to this kind of thing: he didn’t want to follow him out of the house, knowing it would make him uncomfortable, but at the same time he didn’t want to let Levi go. And he’d gone now, walked out, for how long he’d never be able to guess. Erwin shook his head once again, just thinking about it: trying not to think how amazing their time was together earlier, the first time they’d been properly intimate.

“Levi’s uncle hits him.” Mike spurted out.

Erwin removed the hands that were pushed through his hair and dropped them to his knees, turning and looking at his best friends with eyes full of irritation, utterly shocked. That was the final cord, he’d properly broken Levi’s trust now – and there was no way on earth he’d earn that back easily, especially telling people without his permission or even being present at the time.

Mike ignored the look and continued, “He told us yesterday. After Games, we took him to the café, and he told us about it.”

Erwin let out a sarcastic laugh, followed by a subtle shaking of his head. “You weren’t meant to say anything.” Erwin snapped, “You _promised_ him, and now look, these two know!”

“Hey.” Hange said, angrily. “Don’t speak like that. We were bound to find out at some point, everyone today was talking about the scars on Levi’s arms anyway. It’s not exactly a secret anymore, we want to be there for him too. We are all his friends now, Erwin.”

Erwin stood up, running his hands through his hair. “Why don’t you care, Mike?” He yelled, ignoring Hange completely. “He means more to me than you’d ever know, and you’ve probably just ruined it for us! I _love_ him, I don’t care what you all say, but I love him! And you’ve just pushed him away.”

Mike stood up, coping his friend, suddenly growing angry with the situation all over again. “You love him? After what, two months?! Erwin don’t be so fucking petty! I didn’t intentionally ruin it for the two of you, just everyone needs to know. To keep a look out for him!”

Erwin stepped closer, “I was looking out for him.” He pointed to himself, “I took him in last night, he was practically moving in for a while. But now look, you’ve sent him back home to Kenny. A Kenny who’ll be scared and angry, to make it even worse! Don’t you have any common sense?!”

“Sorry I’m not little mister perfect like you, Erwin. I just did what I thought was best, and I wanted to tell them both anyway soon! They have to know.”

“Fuck you, Mike.” Erwin spat, before his friend reached an arm up and hit Erwin square in the face, twisting his body sideways slightly with the force. Upon realising what he just did, Mike’s eyes widened in shock and regret, as Erwin stepped forward and punched back, knocking the two of them onto the floor as he did so, resulting in them both rolling around, hitting each other, yelling as they did so.

Nanaba stood up, “Stop it you two! You’re never going to help if you keep fighting like little kids!” She yelled, trying to peel Erwin from Mike, but he wasn’t having it, she wasn’t strong enough to pull his firm body away. Nor was Hange, who had attempted to help too, but Mike and Erwin were livid: barely noticing everything going on around them as they continued to kick about on the floor, barely even attacking one another, just rolling. Unsure of who's it was, there was a loud sob through the fist throwing, evidently both men exhausted with the situation, tried, not wanting to fall out or fight. 

Suddenly, Erwin’s bedroom door flung open revealing both his parents, looking on with utter disgust. “What the hell is going on here?!” Mr Smith yelled, stepping into the room. Immediately, Erwin climbed from his friend, wiping his wet eyes as he did so, neatening the end of his top. His hand outstretched to pull Mike up, but the taller ignored him completely, pushing himself to stand instead.

Nanaba walked over to Mrs Smith, Hange in tow, wanting to move away from the three men that clearly were about to argue once again: not wanting to listen to the heartbreak of Levi's life once again, understanding Erwin and Mike needed time alone to sort through it together. With a sigh, Erwin’s mother turned to the both of them. “I think it’s probably best you two head off.” She smiled weakly, ushering them from the bedroom, taking them down the stairs and asking them to have a seat in the kitchen. Both agreed, as Mrs Smith left them to make drinks of tea and nibble some biscuits, crying to cheer up the dour situation.

By the time she returned, Erwin and his father were sat on one sofa, Mike on the other, a cold flannel pressed to his head. Erwin had one pressed to his cheek; at least there was no blood or severe enough wounds, the two had not been using all their force in the fight evidently. Just a few small hits of frustration, or so it seemed.

Carol took a seat beside Mike, placing a hand lovingly around his back, offering him equal support that Erwin was getting on the other sofa. Mike was like their second son for all the years they’d known him, and were both very fond of him.

“You two know better than to fight,” Carol sighed out, “You’ve been best friends for years. So clearly it must be something serious for you both to get so worked up about it. I’m assuming it has to do with Levi, considering he left the house without a word of goodbye earlier? Which one of you is going to tell us what’s happened?”

Mike took in a deep breath, ready to explain, but Erwin beat him to it. “It is Levi, you’re right. Look, Mike, I’m sorry for taking it out on you. It’s just been a lot to take in recently.” He looked up at his mother, then father, then back at the floor. “Levi’s home life isn’t great. He lives with his uncle, you know already anyway, but he has cigarette burns down his arms and we were worried-”

“Kenny beats him up.” Mike interjected again, not wanting to deal with the situation the long, faffing way. “If he doesn’t do what Levi asks, or from what I can guess anyway, Kenny burns him. He was going home to tell Kenny about the court case tomorrow, but Erwin and I didn’t want to let him go.”

“Oh gosh,” Carol spoke softly, “How terrible. Is there anything we can do to help him? What does he expect Levi to do?”

Mike shrugged.

“Erwin?” His father spoke up, nudging him gently at his side, “Do you know anything more? And please don’t just say you can’t tell us, because we’ve already figured out there’s something unsavoury going on. And we just want to know so we can do what we can to look out for him.”

Erwin shivered slightly, pulling in on himself. He didn’t want to break Levi’s trust the way Mike had just done, but he knew that if his parents knew the entire thing, they’d keep it quiet and just look out for him. They’d know how to deal with this kind of situation better than he and Mike knew, anyway. Although, he decided a limited truth was better than the whole truth.

“Just stealing food, alcohol and things like that. He’d done it with Farlan and Isabel before but since their passing, he takes the full blame because he has to do it alone.”

Understandingly, his parents nodded along. “And in regard to whoever Starr is?”

Erwin swallowed, “He’s the person who has the alcohol.” He announced, his voice unwavering, sounding as truthful as possible. He didn’t want to get Levi in more trouble than could be the case, and he didn’t want his parents to know he was dating someone who practically dealt drugs for his uncle, so a half-truth seemed a sensible way to avoid that happening.

“Right.” Erwin’s father sighed, “And how does this explain to you two fighting, please? I don’t want you two falling out now, you’ve been so close for so many years.”

Mike looked over at Erwin, “I told everyone what Kenny did to Levi without Levi’s permission, I promised to keep it a secret. Now I’ve probably ruined everything between Erwin and Levi.” He paused, that harsh factor creeping up on him, “I’m so sorry, Erwin.”

The latter shook his head, “No. I’m sorry, Mike. I shouldn’t have hit you, you definitely wouldn’t have ruined things between the two of us, don’t worry. If it’s meant to be, I’m sure I can fix it.” He smiled weakly.

Carol smiled at her son, “Okay, you two. Let’s go get a cup of tea and calm down a little, think of all the options for Levi together. I’m sure Nanaba and Hange will have some inputs too, but we’ll keep it between us for now until we figure out something for Levi. Alright?”

Erwin and Mike nodded in agreement, solemnly. Erwin didn’t know what other option they’d offer for Levi, other than to move in fully. Just as long as his mother meant it and it did keep quiet between the six of them, that’s all that mattered to him.

Everyone stood from the sofa, ready to go downstairs. Both Mike and Erwin headed directly to one another, pulling each other into a tight hug, offering an apology as they did so. At least that friendship was fixed, Erwin thought. At least he still had Mike. Although he did keep his phone close to him the entire time, praying and hoping for a text from Levi: just a small signal to let him know he was okay, he was safe, he was home. Just a small text to say that they were okay.

* * *

 

Levi found himself taking a few deep breaths before unlocking the door, not entirely sure what to expect behind it. Kenny would either be drunk, drugged up, asleep, or at work, Levi presumed. Not that he’d still have a job to go to for long if someone found him out and about high, or if he skived off work today, which was highly likely with his record. Meaning that Levi would have to get back to stealing food to survive, not that he could successfully do that alone.

Not wanting to think about that, he braced himself for what to expect. As though shaking away the thoughts, Levi gave his head a small shake, before getting his keys out and placing them in the lock, twisting, and popping them away once again. With one last sigh, Levi opened the door and let himself into the flat, immediately greeted by a blasting television, so loud it could be heard in their small entrance with the doors shut. He locked and bolted the door behind him.

“Kenny.” Levi kept his voice strong and steady, loud enough to be heard over the noise, “It’s me. We need to talk.”

He slid his shoes off in the entrance before opening the main room door displaying a content Kenny, sat slumped on the sofa watching the television. The man still hadn’t said hello yet, so Levi just walked in and dumped his belongings in the centre of the dining table, before turning to look at the man who he lived with. He pinched his brows together. Kenny didn’t seem overly drunk, or even at all. And he definitely wasn’t high, considering that half the packet of pills was still at the centre of the coffee table.

Finally paying attention to the eyes watching so intently, Kenny sat himself upright and shuffled over the sofa slightly, making room beside him. He patted politely on the cushion; an invitation for Levi to join him. So he obliged, walking across the room to sit beside his uncle, all the while keeping his guard strong. This was all very unusual. Very family-like, Levi thought.

“The court case.” Levi began without way of introduction, not really wanted to have their normal civil formalities after what he’d dealt with recently. He didn’t really want to even see Kenny right now but understood there was no choice when it came so close to home. When they’re so close to getting caught. Without needing to say much more, his uncle was already nodding along.

“I know.”

“It was Starr.” Levi added.

“I know.” Kenny sighed, reaching forward and grabbing a small piece of paper that was displayed on the coffee table. As he sat back, it was handed to Levi who tried to read the cursive hand writing. He had never been a strong reader, though, having little to no education when he was younger. Print text he was fine with, but when it was loopy and hand-written, he found it hard to decipher.

He frowned, couldn’t make the lettering out very well. “What’s this?” He questioned rather than admitting he couldn’t read it properly, to which Kenny took the slip of paper from his nephews grasp once again. Kenny didn’t actually need to hold the paper to know what it said, he’d read it through enough times to memorise it.

“It says,” Kenny coughed to clear his throat, “Either of you say a fucking word in court tomorrow, Ackerman’s, and I’ll send my men around again. That was fun last time, wasn’t it? Oh, and I’ll take Levi for my own pleasure too. So I’d advice keep your mouths shut – S”

Levi found himself taking in a deep yet shaky breath, understanding the severity of the threat, the risk that they’re taking by even going tomorrow. It also meant that Starr must’ve been to their flat whilst he’d been at Erwin’s, meaning that he’d also talked to Kenny about Leonardo. About committing the murders, himself. Hopefully, if anything, he prayed that it would mean Kenny would stop sending him to Starr.

Suddenly Levi put it all together. Kenny hadn’t taken the drugs because Starr had provided them; what if they had poison in? They could so easily have been mixed with something else. It wasn’t worth the high, Levi assumed. Kenny was just as shaken by the threats as he was himself, evidently. Maybe this meant that could somehow pull themselves out of the situation fully now; although Levi wanted revenge on Starr.

“Do you know?” Levi asked, remembering that factor once again. Remembering how viciously Starr announced that he spiked Leonardo. That he killed Farlan and Isa.

Kenny dropped the paper onto the table, resting his elbows on his knees. “About Leonardo? Yeah, kid. Starr found me at the bar last night, told me. Posted this in the morning. We need to keep quiet now, or we’re fucked. We’ll be in prison quicker than this case was rushed through, that’s for sure.”

Levi looked down at the paper. He didn’t want to think he could be locked up so easily, that Starr could end his life just as quickly as he ended his friends, as he’s ending Leonardo’s. It was terrifying him, not that he’d care to admit that fact, but it was. Kenny pulled him out of his thoughts quickly enough though, directing the conversation back to the present.

He tutted, “You comin’ to court with me, then?”

Levi shrugged. “That’s why I came back. I think we should tell Leonardo though.”

His uncle reached forward and grabbed a half-empty glass of water from the table, grabbing it over the top in a claw-like fashion that Levi had found he’d adopted in the years of living with Kenny. It was the perfect hold to cover the top of the glass or cup, to make sure no one could drop something in it. Leaning back and taking a swig, the old man’s eyes met his nephews. “I know we’re off to empty the flat tonight and shit, but do you really wanna see him again?”

Levi let his body sit back too, wanting to relax in the unusual calmness in the air, something they rarely felt at home. Kenny was never this gentle with him, nor this willing to talk about their lives. “Yeah. Just so when he goes down, he isn’t sat in that cell thinking it was just him. Then I want fucking revenge on Starr. I won’t be his fucking toy, I just won’t.”

Kenny nodded, “I’m not gonna let him take you for his own, Levi. I don’t give a shit how annoying you are, you’re blood and he ain’t having it.” He sounded determined, as though it was a promise to Levi to keep him far away from it all. Although Levi found himself a little shook at how Kenny was acting, how he was being so protective.

So instead of saying a word, he simply nodded along, whilst the two of them watched a little more of the television show, Kenny finishing off the drink he had, before turning to his nephew. “Could you cook some tea, kid? We’ll go see Leo after. Alright?”

“Sure.” Levi agreed, standing up from sitting on the couch. He wasn’t hungry after an evening meal at the Smith’s, but since he and Kenny were getting on relatively well, he didn’t mind cooking and eating again. He was likely to be unable to eat at all tomorrow, stuck in courts all day, constantly worried that he’d get pulled by a member of authority for all the crimes he’d already committed in his short life. So, clearly, it was best to eat up now, be so full that even when the nerves got there tomorrow, he wouldn’t be sick.

It also meant he could delay going over to the flat he’d been dreading seeing for so long, because that was one thing, he certainly wasn’t ready to face. If cooking for Kenny put it off for even another ten minutes, he’d be grateful, not sure how he’d react when he finally came face to face with all that was left of his perfect small family. He cringed just thinking about it, deciding to throw himself into looking for food.

Rooting through the cupboards, it appeared that Kenny had been out and bought some more fresh food, or stolen it; but at least it was fresh. Levi turned the hob on, pouring a can of tomato soup into the saucer, before grabbing the fresh bread and slicing it up neatly. He popped the pieces under the grill for a few minutes, serving up soup and soldiers to dip in. As he cooked, Levi kept making small glances back at his uncle who seemed uncomfortably quiet, unusually sober, and just not very Kenny-like at all. Sometimes the lack of his drunkenness created an unpleasant unease, although today it was welcomed. One less thing to have to deal with, Levi thought.

With a frown, Levi poured the soup into two bowls, only a small bit for himself, before removing his own bag from the table and setting the dishes down. The bread was piled neatly in the middle, beside two glasses of water. As he took a seat, Kenny got the hint and walked over slowly, sliding his own chair out and sitting opposite his nephew.

“Thanks, kid.” He mumbled, grabbing a piece of bread and dunking it in the hot broth. Confused at the politeness, Levi nodded, remaining silent, and eating up the rest of his food himself. Something was bizarrely different about Kenny, and Levi didn’t really want to question and find out what it was: just in case it was something terrible he wasn’t ready to deal with. The more he thought about it, the more he assumed Starr must’ve said something. At least they weren’t going to be stuck in the flat with this all night, considering the mammoth task of preparing for court tomorrow.

Straight after eating, Kenny dropped his spoon back in his bowl before pushing it away from him, resting his elbows on the table. “Levi,” he began, drawing the attention from his nephew. “I might need you to stay away for the next few weeks, at that Erwin kid’s house if you can. It’s not safe ‘ere right now, you’d be better there, y’know?”

Levi looked over, confused. “But won’t you need me?” He asked, worried at the fact he’d have to go back to Erwin’s tonight, considering the bad terms he’d left it on earlier. “How are you gonna get yourself sorted out and stuff? You can’t do that shit alone now, everyone knows who you are. You’re an old man, you couldn’t manage it. And you can’t cook.”

Kenny let out a scoff. “I’m not that old, kid. But yeah, I’ll be fine. You can stay tonight, but after court just. Just don’t come home with me, alright kid? I’ll ring you when you can come back.”

Levi felt himself panic slightly, confused at why his uncle needed him out of the property so much. Why he was talking differently, being polite, not even drinking alcohol with his dinner: that was a weird change, he couldn’t remember the last day Kenny didn’t at least have half a beer. But, nonetheless, he wouldn’t refuse such a request. Kenny would never kick Levi out for so long unless it was serious: unless something deeply worrying was going on under the surface. He needed him too much, and the times before when Levi was kicked out, Kenny came crawling back for him after a few days.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Levi agreed, not wanting to question any more than that. What he wasn’t aware of meant he couldn’t worry about it. The chair was pushed back from the table, bowls retrieved, as he washed everything up in the sink. Kenny stood up and pulled his boots on, ready to go and see Leonardo. Ready to face the flat fully.

Getting the hint, they were about to leave, Levi quickly dried his own hands off and went to the hallway, getting his boots back on too, before following Kenny from the door. He’d been dreading this day, pretending it was never going to come, so he’d not thought about it at all. He’d not given himself time to prepare for it as of yet, assuming the court date was months away: assuming he’d have ages to prepare, do small bits in small goes.

Levi hardly had time to think of what was about to progress, or where he was about to go. He’d not really thought of Leonardo as living at Farlan and Isabel’s, considering that the man was so rarely present whenever Levi went over. But now he was evidently in the flat, by himself, with all of his best friends’ things: things that he still hadn’t dared to go through, but he was going to have to, considering that Leonardo might not have the flat as of tomorrow. The whole block was rented; if the landlord found someone unable to pay rent, someone else would be moved in quickly.

Without a second thought as to what happened earlier, Levi had already decided he couldn’t clear their bedroom alone. He just couldn’t look through their things, with their smells present – everything untouched since the day of the accident. Quickly, Levi pulled him phone from his pocket and texted Erwin to come over, hoping more than anything that he’d say yes despite what happened earlier on. He was going to have to make up with him quickly anyway, otherwise Levi would be on the streets for the next two weeks. He’d lost Josef entirely now too, he didn’t even have old back up.

But the thought of getting Erwin involved once again made him panic. If Kenny was so desperate to have him away from the house, surely that meant Starr was after them more than ever? So that would mean more spies, more people watching Levi’s every move? And if he were to go to Erwin’s, then he’d find him there. Although Erwin promised they had good security, so Levi hoped with everything it was true.

Despite his trepidation, he had to go over to Leonardo’s flat with Kenny, if only to see the state of the man that would be appearing in court tomorrow. No one had seen or heard from him in months, so he had either run into hiding, or hadn’t left his slum of a home since the accident. The thought of the state of it, the haven that he shared with his best friends, made his stomach churn. Even more so as Kenny let himself into the flat, no bolts or locks on the door.

The stench was the first thing the men noticed, both covering their mouths up quickly as the door let out a blast of air. It smelt of rotting food, state skin, unwashed hair. The room was practically black, the curtains drawn shut: the only thing guiding their footsteps was the pale television screen glaring in Leonardo’s face. Unable to deal with it, Kenny slammed the light on, causing the man on the sofa to twitch.

Leonardo looked even worse than his home. Around him, empty pot noodles were scattered everywhere, stains down his t-shirt, wearing boxers and nothing more. His old hair was greasy, his facial hair overgrown. And it was clear that the stench in the flat was coming from him.

“What the hell, Leonardo?!” Kenny asked as he shut the door behind them, Levi suddenly feeling very enclosed in the flat. Kenny marched over to the sofa, helping the man sit up straight. “You’re in court tomorrow, let’s get you fixed up.”

Without saying a word, Leonardo allowed his limp body to be led to the bathroom, where Kenny immediately started the shower running. Knowing when he wasn’t going to be any help, Levi left the men to it in the bathroom, closing the door respectfully shut. He didn’t care to hear the man talking, didn’t care to hear him getting prepared for a trial: a trial that only happened because his best friends were dead.

Rushing into the flat, he ignored the shut bedroom door where he spent so many nights and made a b-line for the living room, opening the curtain and the window, getting light and fresh air into the flat. It was then he set about cleaning it: the sofa first, where all rubbish and packages were cleared away, antibacterial spray that he bought for Isabel blasted over the cushions, the floor vacuumed. By the time he finished cleaning the corridor before he made it to the kitchen, the noise of the shower stopped.

Leonardo appeared a minute later, freshly shaved, hair neatly washed and trimmed, and fresh pyjamas on his body. Kenny appeared behind him, looking quite proud of the person he’d managed to uncover beneath the grime.

“Right.” Kenny demanded, “Pack your suit and shit, you can come to ours for the night. We’ll get this pigsty cleaned, ready for you to either come home or for them to rent. You sorted any shit out yet?”

Leonardo shook his head, “No. Not yet.”

Kenny frowned, looking towards his nephew. “Kid, you gonna be alright sorting it out? Y’know? Bedrooms and shit?” It was evident he was trying to be kind about it, approach the topic gently – well, in a way that Kenny thought was gentle anyway. Levi at least understood what he was getting at.

“Yeah.” Levi nodded, and Kenny walked over and gave his nephew a firm shoulder squeeze as a thanks. Another weird move, Levi noted. Kenny was not a family man, nor was he ever affectionate. He was growing quite uncomfortable with the situation now, remembering how he snapped so quickly last time he was like this.

With that, and wordlessly, Kenny dragged Leonardo and his suit across the hall back to their flat, leaving Levi in the empty hallway, surrounded by memories and silence. There was still no message from Erwin, and so he decided it was best to target the room now: it was obvious his partner wasn’t coming, and if he didn’t get on with it, he’d never do it. It really was the last day to clean it out. The last day to properly see and remember Farlan and Isabel fully.

* * *

 

The second the message came through, Erwin excused himself from the planning around the dining table with a cup of tea and headed straight for his car. Levi shouldn’t be dealing with the deaths of his friends alone, shouldn’t have to empty their room out without support. If he knew that what Levi was having to go home for earlier, there was no way that Erwin would’ve not gone with him. No way he’d have tried to convince him to stay. And now he felt terrible.

Traffic was bad, too. He was held up at lights for about twenty minutes, opting to leave the house at rush hour, apparently. Cursing himself for not walking, as soon as the road was cleared, Erwin put his foot down and rushed over. Just imaging Levi sat, surrounded by memories of his best friends, struggling to sort through them all. It broke his heart. No one should deal with that. Especially alone, when it was someone so close to you.

It wasn’t too long before he found himself pulling up outside the block of flats, parking half on the pavement, definitely over yellow lines, before he began to run up the stairs. He didn’t stop to take a breath, dashing all the way until he found the corridor and banged on the door to Isabel’s flat, praying that Levi was still in there: that he was okay, that he hadn’t properly started yet.

He wanted to be there for Levi. He just wanted to know that he was okay.

* * *

 

Levi could hear it, he could hear the knocking on the door. But he could hear his friends over it, talking and laughing with him in the small bedroom. He could smell Farlan, feel them close to one another on a night, hear Isabel’s giggling when she woke up on the morning and found something funny on her phone. He could feel their hands on his shoulders, giving them support when he needed it. Feel their arms around him, taking a photo together, his best friends prying a laugh out of him whenever they could.

They were so loud, it was so real: as though they were still with him, that was until he closed his eyes. When they shut, all he could see was them now.

He could see them both, dead. Laying in the hospital bed. Blood pouring from them, crying in pain as the collision happened. Over and over again. It wouldn’t stop. He squeezed his eyes shut, the water sliding down his cheeks. He wasn’t weak, he cursed himself, he was tough. He shouldn’t be crying, he was better than that. _The strongest person they knew_ , or so they always said. Clearly not strong enough.

The banging wouldn’t stop, and suddenly there were arms.

* * *

 

Erwin wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered the flat. If anything, Leonardo in theory should’ve still been there. So it was surprising when the flat was clean, windows wide open, and no one was in the main room. Erwin had only ever been in here once before, but thankfully remembered where everything was pretty easily. Carefully, he nudged the door open to the bedroom where he knew Farlan and Isabel lived: but what he didn’t expect to see was what was before him.

The boxes from under the bed with a few clothes in were scattered all over the floor, the draws tipped upside down and emptied. Isabel’s diary was open before the small man in the middle of the room, who had thrown a duvet over himself and enveloped his body, holding a small picture frame tightly in his hands. From what Erwin could make out, it was the same image that was Isabel’s profile picture. A smiling Levi, with his best friends, joyfully sitting together as though they hadn’t a care in the world.

Levi barely moved as Erwin bent down beside him, didn’t even twitch when he wrapped his strong arms around his back, as he guided Levi from the floor to perch on the side of the bed. The bags that were in the room ready to be filled up were still empty, and so once he was certain that Levi looked comfortable on the bed, Erwin got to work for him.

Both didn’t have many personal belongings. Their school uniforms were no longer present, having to be taken by the hospital, leaving just two outfits each: clearly an everyday outfit, and a black outfit which Erwin assumed they both wore when helping Levi out. He folded both up into respective bags, followed by the few small things that were scattered still. Pyjamas and underwear were tucked away, understanding that should someone be moving in soon, those kinds of things shouldn’t be left behind. A few pictures, a soft toy, any school books that were still there. They hardly owned anything, and Erwin was almost finished packing in under ten minutes.

Isabel’s diary was retrieved finally, placed at the top of the bag before fastening it shut. Levi handed the frame from his grasp so Erwin could put it in Farlan’s bag, before the room was emptied bar from their beds and bedding. He decided to let Levi have a moment, and so spun around to face his partner with a kind smile. Levi, however, barely noticed. He was staring at the gap in his hand where the frame was held before, hardly noticing he’d given it over to be packed.

Carefully, Erwin slipped his hand into the gap and gave a small squeeze. Levi allowed his gaze to wander up to his boyfriends, with a nod.

“What do we do about bedding?” He asked, voice but a whisper.

“Whatever you’d like, Levi.” Erwin responded with just as soft a voice, “I have my car, if you would like to load it and I can put it into storage, that’s absolutely fine. I can take care of it for now.”

Levi nodded in agreement, deciding that it was the best idea. He didn’t want to bring them to his own home, knowing the scent of cigarettes would plague them easily enough. He knew he smoked himself occasionally, as did Farlan, but never indoors. Not like Kenny did.

He stood from being wrapped up and folded Farlan’s single duvet up alongside the pillow, wrapping them into the bed sheet. Erwin did the same for Isabel, making the packaging as smell as they could so it would be easy to carry down the flight of stairs. However fast they were, Erwin didn’t rush Levi in doing this: he allowed him to take his time, taking in the bedroom for a final time, remembering his friends.

By the time he stood up from folding everything up, the usual stern-faced expression was back on Levi, no symbol of him crying before: just appearing as he always did. Without saying a word, Farlan’s back pack was flung onto his back, bedding under his arm, as he let himself from the room. Erwin followed closely behind with Isabel’s things, checking the room was empty as a final check, before the two descended down the stairs to Erwin’s car, which was surprisingly, still completely fine. A rarity for good cars in this part of town.

The boot was opened, and belongings were neatly set in, before the Erwin closed the hatch down and locked it tightly, looking on at Levi as he did so. The man seemed much more himself than he had when he’d first got there, much to Erwin’s relief. But it did lead him to worry that perhaps Levi hadn’t grieved his friends’ deaths properly yet; everyone did deal with death differently, but he doubted Levi allowed himself that time. Not that he could really ask about it just yet.

Before Erwin could offer to stay for a while, he found arms tightly wrapped around his core, squeezing him in and holding him tightly. Erwin obliged to the hold, pulling Levi close to him, letting him have that small moment of peace before tomorrow. Before he’d have to listen and relive the accident over again.

A small whisper escaped Levi’s mouth before he waved goodbye and walked off up the stairs in the flat block again, concluding to Erwin by text that he’d see him tomorrow. Tomorrow: that’s when he decided he’d ask Erwin if he could live there for the next few weeks. But for now, he needed to know all the details of the court trial that Leonardo knew, get as much truth from Starr as he could. And Erwin understood, simply waving back as his partner disappeared up the stairs for another day, the worrying from earlier subsidising slightly now he’d seen him once again.

And the quiet whisper of “thank you, Erwin” was all that he could think about that night, the blonde man struggling to sleep with the looming truths of the following day creeping up on him.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I can't believe all the lovely comments and the kudos you've left me! It means so much to know that you're enjoying this story, and every time I get a notification, it just makes me so happy. So thank you!
> 
> This chapter was a hard one to write, so I apologise if it's not the most amazing. I studied Law for five years, and those five years were the worst ones in my life, so it's unsurprising that I struggle to write about it now. Also if there's any spelling errors, I apologise too! I wanted to get this chapter out for you all before this next week, as my MA is due in and I'll need to focus on that a lot. I'll go back and triple check through after, though! 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

One place Levi had hoped he’d never find himself was at the criminal courts, especially when he was still quite young. He’d heard enough people from his area had ended up there, heard the brutality of the jury, the harshness of the judges, the lack of respect the upper classes posed to people like himself. At least most of the audience would look a little more well-kept than his sort, should his friends turn up. Not that that would matter: the court is only interested in Leonardo in this case, anyway.

Still, he couldn’t quite shake the unnecessary nerves. He knew the trial wasn’t about him, and that he was highly unlikely to get brought into it. But being in such a setting make him hyper-aware of all the things he’d done in his life, all the illegal things he’d performed. He was concerned that somehow, they’d get brought into it: that Leonardo would drop him in it too, considering how Levi had hurt him in the hospital. But Kenny had promised him numerous times that it wouldn’t be the case, he knew Leonardo well enough to know when the man would keep a secret. And for once, Levi chose to trust in his uncle.

Kenny had made Levi dress up for their day around the barristers. He had an old suit which was lent to Levi; although it was still a little too large. He’d tactfully folded over the bottom of the trousers, and the hem of the jacket sleeves. With his school shirt worn under it, he at least looked smart enough for this kind of event. Even Kenny had brushed his hair and scraped it back into a bun, opting to leave his trusty hat at home. Nonetheless, the two knew how out of place they looked when they arrived at the courts.

Leonardo himself had to journey in slightly earlier, for a meeting with the barrister which was being provided through legal aid. It was a good job he managed to find one so quickly that was still available, considering how rushed everything was. Even more so, he didn’t have time to discuss defence or mitigating circumstances with the legal professional, much to his dismay. He promised to not say a word about Starr, would be willing to take the full blame considering the lasting life-long damaged he’d posed on both himself, and Levi.

And, to be honest, Levi was thankful about that. He didn’t want to risk being dragged into it, didn’t want to be on the edge of his chair the entire time, just watching and waiting. With no risk of a mention of Starr, the only way his name should in theory be brought up was through the mentioning of Isabel and Farlan’s life, although he wasn’t sure he even wanted a mention then. Especially in front of all his friends who should be attending.

He was already dreading how he’d cope through the whole thing. He couldn’t sleep the night prior, just tossing and turning, reliving every event with them both after emptying their room out.

After Erwin went home the evening before, Levi decided to not contact him again. He needed space, his last full evening at home in the flat for a while, at Kenny’s request. He was sure Erwin would understand and would be sympathetic to Levi keeping distance after the trauma he had to face yesterday. He was still rereading Isabel’s diary in his mind, the words jumbling around as he drifted off to sleep that night. She always wrote about him, always spoke to highly of him: it broke him thinking it.

Whole pages of scripture were dedicated to Levi, with Isabel wishing he’d find someone lovely to care for him, wanting him to move away and do something amazing with his life. She truly wished the best for her friends, and it made Levi miss her even more. He couldn’t help but wonder how she’d have reacted to Starr the other day, whether she’d have retaliated, argued back. He just accepted what he said, terrified now he didn’t have that back up. But he thought that she’d have snapped and defended him, as would Farlan. They supported Levi through everything.

When he thought back to yesterday, he supposed that Mike was slightly right in telling everyone, although he wished he’d have done it more tactfully. He was fully aware that his arms were fully on display in games and knew that everyone would want to gossip about it the day after. It only seemed right that Hange and Nanaba found out too, so they could defend him should someone question what it was from. After a day of rest, he was feeling better about it all: he hoped they’d still come, wanting to clear with air with Mike as soon as he could.

“Hey, kid.” Kenny distracted him from his thoughts, both sat on the bench outside the courts having a cigarette each, calming their nerves before going in. Kenny had even given Levi one from his own packet, something he’d never do: clearly the situation was getting to him also. “It starts in ten, we better go find the room.”

“Okay.” Levi replied, taking a final drag before standing and putting the but in the bin. Kenny followed suit, before the two men went into the entrance of the building. Once again, they were scanned and searched for any unsavoury taboo items, the same way they were after leaving Levi’s backpack in the public lockers, before being allowed to enter. At the front desk, the clerk informed them of the right court room to head to, so they wandered that way, taking the lift rather than walking up the two flights of stairs.

Originally, the case was meant to be heard in the Magistrates court, but now had been passed through to the Crown due to the rush through that Starr paid for. Levi couldn’t help but think of the injustice of the whole thing, ironically. People in power would do anything for their greed, and if that was taking large sums of money and ignoring the truth of the matter, that’s what would happen. He couldn’t help but despise most people in the building.

Once the lift entered the floor of the trial, Kenny led him to the door, and they entered. No one was hardly in the room yet, save the clerk who was rushing around, making sure that files were located in the correct positions, and there were enough seats for all solicitors and barristers who would be present. Kenny and Levi wandered to the back of the viewers seats and took a seat in the corner, far away from the prying eyes of juries and judges.

Only a second later, Erwin and his friends all wandered in, all dressed in their best outfits once again. Mike, Erwin, and Hange were equally sporting their favourite suits, whilst Nanaba was wearing a midi-dress and a black cardigan to cover. As they entered, Levi felt a sigh of relief leave his body. At least they hadn’t all fallen out with him, at least they didn’t all hate him.

The more he thought about events that pursued the day before, the more realistic he’d grown into what Starr would actually do. Whilst he was certain that Starr would be following him around, he wasn’t certain that just avoiding his friends would keep the man away from them. He knew about them, at this point. He went to school with them, was at their houses often, and now upon the request of Kenny, he’d be there even more often.

He wouldn’t like to admit it, either, but Levi needed people. As much as he was strong and solitary, he sometimes wanted that comfort of having someone to confide in, someone to share things with. It was a lonely life, living with a criminal, when you had no true escape. His new circle offered that escape with open hands, and welcoming smiles. Albeit, they are too caring and slightly too intrusive, he was just thankful to have those people there for him when he needed it the most.

As they entered the rows of seats, Erwin was about to turn to the back to sit with Levi, but the latter shook his head, indicating for him to sit with his friends instead. There was a small, firm nod of understanding, before the four took their seats in the second row, behind where the journalists were now coming in to take their own seats. Levi kept catching Mike glancing back with daggers in his eyes at Kenny, but thankfully the older man didn’t notice it, too busy reading the little pamphlet that was given out upon entering the trial, advertising a local law firm.

Minutes later, barristers and solicitors, all dressed in their black robes and wigs, entered the court and took their seats before the judge. They were shortly followed by the jury, as Leonardo walked in beside a police officer into the defendant box at the back of the room. And finally, the judge entered the room. Everyone was told to stand up to greet the man, of which they did, before taking a seat once again.

Levi couldn’t help but turn his nose up at the judge before him. He was so wealthy, paying no regard nor thanks to all the people that literally just stood up as he entered the room, thinking he was so amazing. Even worse when he didn’t express any interest in the room, faffing about with his papers whilst everyone waited in utter silence. Levi couldn’t help but wonder why and how the hell Erwin would want to go into this kind of profession? Everyone seemed to selfish, so spoilt and self-righteous. These were not Erwin’s kind of people at all, from what he’d experienced so far.

“We are here to discuss the case of Crown v Leonardo Magnolia.” The judge addressed the jury, before turning his attention to the defendant at the back of the room. “How do you plead?”

Levi turned his attention to Leonardo in the box, although a smoky, glass screen was blocking his view entirely. Giving up on paying full attention, he merely opted to listen instead. “Guilty.”

“Prosecution, if you please.” The judge outstretched his hand as though to offer the floor to the solicitors. Levi heard Erwin whisper to Mike that they were from the Crown Prosecution Service, assuming he was practicing his law knowledge he’d gained already through work experience. Levi frowned a little, wishing he was sat there rather than next to his uncle, but at least this didn’t look suspicious should Starr appear.

“Leonardo Magnolia,” the advocate stood and turned to the defendant, before staring straight at the jury. “Killed his granddaughter, Isabel, and her best friend, Farlan, through a drink driving accident. Drinking whilst under the influence of alcohol, the car raced through a red light, colliding with another vehicle, and overturned multiple times, crushing those inside it completely. Jury, if you would please look at the folder of evidence before you and find enclosed images of the accident, noting the severity of it.”

The jury all in turn flipped through the book, and Levi heard a few small shocked gasps at what they were seeing. He looked up at Kenny, confused as to why he hasn’t been able to see what happened yet, why he was been so excluded from everything when they were his friends. Kenny didn’t look back at him to answer the query though, instead he was looking around the room the whole time, his foot nervously tapping on the floor.

“Such reckless driving caused Farlan Church to crush both his legs, and Isabel Magnolia to suffer severe damage to her head, crushing her skull and impaling her brain with pieces of bone. As you can clearly see from the x-rays taken from the hospital, the damage was horrendous. Should they have both survived such a crash, they would have had life-long illnesses of which they’d suffer through. Tragically, these two young people died in hospital the evening of the crash.”

The judge began to note things down, before looking back at the prosecution solicitor with questionable eyes, thus trying to ask if she had anything more to say. She thanked the judge for his time at that point, taking a seat once again beside her co-worker. It was going to be difficult to argue against them, should Leonardo’s barrister be able even to do much, considering the piling of evidence which the prosecution had.

For further evidence at that point in the case, the judge placed the CCTV footage on the court television, aiming it towards the jury. Levi could only see a small snippet of it, but the crash was brutal. His stomach began to churn slightly, imagining his friends involved in that: stuck and unable to get out, panicking. He could picture them both again in hospital that night, and the churning of his stomach continued, face draining pale.

Kenny looked over at him with a confused expression, before reaching a hand to gently pat his back, Levi leaning forward in his seat quietly. He rocked back and forth slightly to numb the feeling of sickness, no one else noticing this, whilst the defence lawyer took to the stage, offering whatever mitigating circumstances that could be hard to the court, thus to lower his sentence, if that was at all possible. Considering Leonardo’s age, it was likely he’d be in prison until he died now, anyway. The old man was growing older each day, each stress piling on him more and more.

Erwin, at this point, was growing confused at the utter speed of the trial. There were no witness statements, the prosecution’s speech was unusually short. The judge barely questioned anything explained to him, just taking everything word by word. It wasn’t a normal trial at that, it was clearly designed to have one outcome only.

Levi barely could hear over the blood rushing around his head, but there was no mention of a spiked drink, or a drugged drink. So, no mentions at all of Starr, much to his relief. Instead, it appeared that the defence lawyer was trying to debate on the fact that Leonardo was an old man and had an alcohol addiction, although everyone knew that wasn’t true. He just liked a drink now and again, Levi knew that. He’d known Leonardo for most of his life. And judging by the judge’s reaction, that was hardly believed by himself either. As the court case was pushed through at an unusual rate, there was no time to gather medical reports from Doctors confirming the addiction, thus it wouldn’t stand in court anyway.

Once both sides of the case were heard, the court would traditionally adjourn. But, due to the payment of the money, or so Levi and Erwin assumed, both looking extremely confused when the judge went through lunch time, the judge allowed the jury ten minutes to discuss the outcome of the case. In which time, he left the room, all having to rise once again as he stood from his seat. The man just turned through the small door by the front panel, ignoring the crowd watching as he walked out. Levi rolled his eyes at that, before telling Kenny he needed a break from the room quickly, feeling extremely nauseous: even more so as he stood up.

Erwin watched the man dash from the court room, steps slightly unsteady, barely able to keep himself held up against the crushing weight of his head. He hadn’t felt this ill in such a long time, gripping his stomach as he crossed into the large corridor of court rooms. He didn’t think he’d make it to the bathroom quick enough; but thankfully managed to pick up his pace and rush through.

Cringing at the prospect of sitting down, he knelt on the floor before the toilet and dry-heaved into it, painful though it was. He hadn’t eaten anything that day, and now was regretting it with the harshness of his gags over the bathroom toilet. When his body had calmed down, his brow sweaty and knees shaking, Levi allowed himself to crash against the wall of the cubicle, taking in a few deep breaths. At least that’s all he’d have to hear in regard to what happened, at least he didn’t have to see their x-rays, or the camera footage properly.

He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this.

Only moments later, a small voice entered the stalls. “Levi?”

“I’m in here.” He replied, noting immediately that it was Erwin’s voice. The hand knocked on the door gently, so Levi opened it up, allowing his boyfriend to kneel beside him on the floor.

“How are you doing?” He asked, voice kind as ever. Levi decided to stand up now, walking to the sink and washing his hands. He avoided looking at his reflection the entire time.

“Okay.” He replied, voice monotone. “I don’t wanna hear shit anymore, though. How long is this next bit?”

Erwin placed a loving hold at the bottom of Levi’s waist, giving him a sideways hug. “Not long, just the sentencing it seems, and it’ll be done. That usually takes ten minutes, about.”

Levi nodded. “We better head back.” He announced, and Erwin obliged, following his partner back into the court room. By this point, the jury were just walking in once again, so they’d arrived just on time. Erwin departed at the front to sit beside Mike once again, whilst Levi shuffled to the back beside Kenny.

“Doin’ alright, kid?” He asked, as Levi took a seat.

“Once this shit is over and we’re out of here, I will be.” He whispered, as the judge entered the room once again. Annoyingly, Levi stood, before flopping back heavily on the chair. It was no wonder he felt so sick, having to get up and down all the time.

The judge looked over at the jury, bored. “Have you come to a conclusion in regard to Leonardo Magnolia?”

One specific member of the jury rose, holding a shaking piece of paper between his hands. Levi had never seen someone look to petrified, but he could understand. Standing up before all those people is intimidating, even more so when someone’s entire life is held within your hands. “The jury have decided that Leonardo Magnolia is guilty.”

The room fell to a silence, once again. It was predicted, everyone knew it. There were to be no mitigating circumstances, so the judge continued to explain, and the sentencing was going to commence then and there. There was no explanation as to that bit, of course. The court could never accept bribery, or that would be illegal. Levi looked over at his uncle as Leonardo once again stood in his defendant box, ready to take his hearing. The old man looked towards Levi and nodded a small apology, before turning to face the judge.

“Leonardo Magnolia,” the judge began, once again, “You are hereby sentenced to twelve years imprisonment due to drink driving causing death, with a permanent ban on driving when you are released. The court is adjourned.” The judge hit the gavel once on the wood before him, before the clerk rose once again, commanding to audience to do the same.

Levi stood for the final time, watching Leonardo been taken away by the police officers, followed by the jury and legal professionals leaving the court room, finally giving permission for the small crowd of onlookers to depart. A few journalists dashed into another court room immediately after, whereas everyone else congregated outside the room itself, taking seats on benches along the walls. Levi and Kenny walked away from Levi’s friends.

“I’ll get your bag from the lockers.” Kenny instructed, “Then I mean what I said, kid. Don’t come home for the next few weeks, alright? I’ll let you know why after. Just, keep safe.” Kenny placed an unusual and uncharacteristic hand on his nephews’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and running off to the lockers to fetch his things. Levi just stood, frowning.

Erwin dashed over, noting his partner was free, afterwards. The other three hung back, not wanting to crowd Levi after such an ordeal. Levi sighed, now was as good a time as any to question Erwin about staying at his house for the next few days, at least. Although, he admittedly felt rather guilty about it considering the way he acted the day before, and even last night when he didn’t even properly talk to Erwin despite his help.

“Hey, Erwin.” Levi said, as the man quickly approached, rushing into it, “Do you mind if I ask a favour?”

“No, of course I don’t, Levi.” Erwin smiled. He eventually reached his partner and stood still before him.

Levi looked up again at Erwin, with that stupid smile he always had on, as though looking at Levi was the greatest thing in the world. He still wasn’t quite used to such a loving gaze, yet. “Kenny needs me away for a bit.”

Without another word to explain, the man understood. “Stay at mine for as long as you need, Levi. Have you got your things? We can go collect them on the way home, if you wish?”

Levi forced a small smile, “Thanks, Erwin. Kenny’s just gone to grab them for me now. Said he just needs me to be somewhere safe for a bit, no idea anything else. You sure your parent’s want me over?”

Erwin frowned, “They always like you being over.”

Uncomfortably, Levi folded his arms across his chest, as his gaze dropped to the floor. “Even after yesterday? I fucked up bad, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to react like I did, that was arsey. I bet Mike shitting hates me now, too.”

Erwin laughed, “Don’t be silly, he doesn’t hate you. He’s annoyed at himself for breaking your trust, but he certainly doesn’t hate you. After Kenny’s back why don’t we all grab a drink somewhere, or even just come to mine? It might be good to just sit and relax with each other for a while.”

“Sounds good.” Levi replied, noticing Kenny approaching once again from the corner of his eye. “I’ll come find you.”

With that, Levi walked over to his uncle and grabbed the bag from his hands, thrusting it onto his shoulder. Once again, his entire life belongings were contained in one bag, lugged around, practically homeless considering his uncle wouldn’t let him be where he should be. But Levi got it, he understood, Kenny would never be this way with him unless it was something dreadfully serious which is clearly must be. Especially now he could see the look of concern on his uncle’s face. Levi frowned.

“Levi.” Kenny whispered, drawing his nephew’s attention back to himself once again. “I mean this, alright, but watch your back for the next few days. Okay? I don’t know what Starr’s gonna be planning, but I imagine it’s something. Just look after yourself. Kuchel would kill me if I didn’t look out for you.”

Levi nodded, “I’ll watch out.”

That hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed once again, “I’ll speak soon, kid.”

“Sure.” Levi nodded, as he watched his uncle glance around uncomfortably a few more times, before turning from his nephew and rushing down the floors. Levi watched as he disappeared, utterly transfixed on what the situation could be. He’d not seen Kenny appear so twitchy before: and whilst it could be down to the fact they were in court, surrounded by legal professionals and police, he still didn’t think that was quite it. There was something deeper niggling away at his uncle. And he was determined to find out what.

* * *

 

Both Erwin and Mike let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t realise was been held in when Kenny left. They’d both kept an eye on him through the whole court trial, twitched whenever he touched Levi or leant close to him, worried about what might happen: even more so as Kenny put a hand on Levi’s shoulder before leaving, both practically ready to run over and fight him off.  So now he’d finally gone from the picture for a few weeks, everyone felt so much lighter. They could watch over Levi and ensure he was okay from the safety of their home, rather than leaving him in the unknown.

The small man began to approach the four when Kenny had gone back down the stairs, walking away from them all. He found himself standing beside Nanaba, looking over all the concerned eyes looking back at him. They still hadn’t spoken since the day before, since they all fell out: and now it was time to clear the air, should they be hanging around together for the rest of the day. And hopefully ease some of the worry that was so evidentially plastered upon their faces. The smallest man took a deep sigh, before deciding the bite the bullet and speak first.

“Sorry for yesterday.” He began, “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have fucked off. I shouldn’t have screamed at you either, Mike.”

“Nonsense,” Erwin smiled, “You have nothing to apologise for. We put a lot of pressure on you, unwarranted pressure at that. I’m just glad that you’re doing okay.” He paused, lingering over the question that was evidently in the air still. “In regard to last night…”

“I’m better.” Levi interrupted, not wanting to address it much further. He’d already relived too much with them that day, he wasn’t prepared nor willing to live any more of his friends lives. Not feeling quite strong enough to deal with it as of yet, in all honesty. He just hoped that no one would continuously bring their deaths up after the case; he wanted it all to end now, to not address it unless he wanted to anymore.

“I’m sorry Levi.” Mike added, standing up then. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you or pressured you like I did, it was really shitty. Truce?” A large hand out stretched before Levi, to which he grasped in his own.

“Truce.” Levi nodded, both giving their hands a small shake, although Levi – despite knowing Mike better now – still wasn’t content about touching hands with him. He turned his nose up slightly, before pulling his hand away and rooting around in his pocket subtly, using a small wipe to clean off his own hand slyly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Mike; he just didn’t like the thought of touching someone he barely knew as of yet.

“We were thinking,” Erwin began, “of perhaps grabbing a drink together now? It’s been a stressful few days, and it would do all of us good to just spend some time together.”

Hange bounced from their seat, “Yes! I agree. Coffee it is!” As they stood up, Nanaba was grabbed by the arm and enthusiastically led down the hall to the stairs, followed swiftly by a Mike in an attempt to keep up with his girlfriend. With a final look at one another, Levi and Erwin traced after them, not wanting to get split up. Levi found himself glancing around constantly, the heavy feeling of eyes set on him the whole time. And it wasn’t eyes of people judging him or presuming his guilt. It was far more intense than that, to such an uncomfortable extent that he found himself having subtle shivers.

Frowning, he left the building quickly, rushing in front of Erwin to push through the door to the exit. The cool breeze hit his face immediately, and he instantly felt better, not realising how stuffy or hot the building was which he was just in. Erwin followed behind, taking in a deep breath of fresh air too, clearly having the same sentiment as Levi.

The outside of the court house was far busier than it was that morning, presumably the grounds full of families and workers taking small breaks, getting fresh air whilst they could, or having a smoke. The latter of which appealed deeply to Levi: his stress levels were at an all-time high. And whilst he tried to not smoke too regularly, not wanting to make a habit of it, he did find himself reaching for a cigarette when he just couldn’t calm his nerves down. Kenny had given him a few of his own packet that morning, sensing that his nephew was going to have a bit of a shit day.

Usually Kenny would scold him for taking cigarettes, or for smoking in general, but the old man had been so placid over the evening and the morning, Levi was going to take full advantage of that: get things when he normally couldn’t, ask Kenny for items he normally wouldn’t. Even him offering to pick up Levi’s back was surprising: clearly Kenny must be feeling the same anxiousness that Levi was. He reached into his pocket, fiddling around for the lighter and a cigarette.

“You guys head on.” He announced to the group, who all turned and looked back at him confused. “I just need a few minutes.”

“Sure, Levi.” Hange beamed, “We’ll be at that coffee shop on the corner, I’ll order your tea!”

He nodded a thanks, before heading to the side of the building and perching on a wall. He knew his friends wouldn’t be watching him, but he didn’t want to risk them seeing him smoke. He could just imagine them scolding him, mocking him for it, and right now he couldn’t deal with that. He just wanted to breathe, be alone, and soak up the day. Give his brain time to think things through properly.

Although, solitude didn’t last long. Just as he sat on the wall and placed his cigarette in his mouth, Erwin came over and perched beside him, not bothering to comment on the stick in his fingers. Judging by the nibbling on his bottom lip, Erwin too needed a break from the stress of the day: he’d never felt close to a court case like this before, nor never faced heading into a legal trial knowing the information spoken of wasn’t the whole truth. Something that, should anyone find out, would jeopardize his entire future career in the law.

His mind was busy reeling as Levi lit a cigarette beside him, the lighter taking a few times to flick before the stick caught flame. Erwin could almost feel Levi’s sigh of relief after the first drag, only then understanding how stressed he still was after the entire case. Although, Erwin found himself concerned. He wasn’t sure whether Levi was wanting to talk about it, or whether he actually needed to. Obviously keeping things bottled in wasn’t always the ideal option, but Levi was a solitary figure.

Erwin also wasn’t sure whether to address the fact he was smoking, or to ignore it in the way he had been doing. Although he found the habit extremely unpleasant, there was something endearing about Levi sat there, smoke around his face. He tried to shake his head, not wanting to think about that: it wasn’t a good habit to have, but at least he didn’t do it too often: at least he wasn’t addicted, in the way that Kenny was addicted.

As he got half way down the cigarette, the raven-haired man eventually spoke. “I can’t believe that shit show is over.”

Erwin found himself nodding in agreement. “Yes, it was an unusual case, but I’m thankful that half of the culprit behind Farlan and Isabel’s crash is locked away.”

Levi didn’t respond, found himself looking at the corner of the building with a frown upon his face. “I just hope the truth comes out one day.”

“It will.” Erwin responded, confidently. “I’m certain it will.”

Levi took the last few pulls of his cigarette, before putting the bud neatly in his pocket for safe keeping until they walked near the bin. He’d never litter, and there was nowhere else to relieve it. Both men sat in silence for a few more minutes, both clearly trying to determine and understand their plans. Levi was constantly trying to think of a plot to get Starr involved without dogging himself in, although it was proving impossible. Instead, he turned his attention to Erwin, focussing on that for a while instead.

“Thanks for coming, even though I was a shitty brat yesterday. I was just stressed with it all. These last few weeks have been horrible.”

Erwin wrapped an arm around Levi, pulling him in close. “Never apologise. You’ve had an extremely hard time, and all I care about is whether you’re okay. So, so long as you’re feeling a little better now this chapter is half closed, I’d be happy.”

Levi looked over at Erwin, a soft expression on his face. “I am. Thanks, Erwin.”

A sharp cough quickly drew the attention of the smaller man, however, who instantly found himself standing from his position against the wall and staring forward. There was definitely a figure floating around that corner; someone who was listening in, trying to keep an eye on Levi. He frowned, concerned that he didn’t have his knives on him for his usual defence as he wouldn’t have got through security. So, instead of approaching, he just glared on.

The gaze on him felt the same as the one he felt in the court house, heavy eyes set on him, watching his movements, following him around. It was growing increasingly uncomfortable to be around this area, and whilst he had a pretty good guess who it could be, Levi couldn’t help but wonder more: a need to prove whether or not he was right.

He watched as the figure was about to take a step forward, the shoe of said person peeking out of the wall. Levi frowned, his arm snatching immediately for his sleeve as though on instinct. He knew, though, that there was no way a scuffle could happen here. Not in their location, in front of hundreds of people gathered outside. What was his aim here, exactly?

Suddenly he felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

“Levi?” Erwin questioned, snapping him back to reality. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Levi murmured, watching as the black shadow faded once again from view. “I just thought I heard something.”

Erwin looked on, a little confused, but let the topic slide anyway. “Of course. Well, let’s get going.”

But Levi couldn’t take his eyes from the gap for another minute or so, wanting to be certain that Starr was gone. Levi had already assumed, already knew, he was been spied on. He didn’t think that Starr would be stupid enough to almost show himself in front of the courts, though, unless he’d came to make a payment with the judge in regard to the sentence passed for Leonardo.

There was officially no way to keep Erwin safe, out of this. Not now. If that wasn’t Starr and he hadn’t seen Erwin beside Levi, then he was certain that someone would beat it out of Kenny. Although his concern dawned on him quickly: did Starr see them both hugging? The protective arm of Erwin draped across his shoulders? Would he tell Kenny?

Not letting himself dwell on the thoughts for a moment longer, he turned and faced Erwin, nodding in agreement to set off to the café in light of pleasant company and easy conversation. A place where he could pretend, he wasn’t in the centre of gang-warfare, where he could be a normal high school student, enjoying an afternoon out with his boyfriend and classmates.

Throughout the walk there, however, the heavy feeling stayed resting upon him, Levi finding himself turning around and stopping multiple times to just scan the vicinity. Erwin would clearly sense that something was making him uneasy by his sudden movements but chose not to question it for now. Levi was sensible, he assumed, he knew what he was doing, and just asking him regularly would no doubt irritate him.

So Erwin put up with the awkward glancing, and the weird short cuts, all the way to the café, trying his best to distract Levi with conversation.

* * *

 

As they approached the coffee shop, the group of friends had already sat outside with drinks and cakes displayed on the table; clearly the long morning in court had made them rather hungry, and now was as good a time as any to have a sweet treat. Levi was grateful as he noticed a large chocolate bun in place next to his tea, thankful to have a sugar rush. He was still feeling slightly light-headed, and now even cautious as to who he thought he saw lurking behind the court house.

Although, he was even more jittery now he noticed they’d all opted to sit outside. Right in the view of whoever had followed them there, giving the stalker a perfect opportunity to get a good look at all his friends. He tried to convince himself he was just paranoid, being dramatic, just on edge after a hard day. He pulled his chair out and sat down, thanking his friends for his cake and tea as he did so, sitting facing out of the table so his back was watching the footpath at all times.

Subtly, he grabbed a knife from the table; just a simple butter knife and slid it up his sleeve. An instant flood of relief escaped through him, knowing he just had a small ounce of protection now. The paranoia did begin to melt away slightly, too, throwing himself into the conversation which his friends were having the best he could.

Nonetheless, he tried to let that moment drift from his thoughts. He had two guaranteed weeks free from Kenny now, which meant free from Starr, drink, and drugs. Maybe for the first time since losing his friends, he’d find himself able to actually go to school properly and learn something. For them. Although the thought of school was becoming more daunting each day, even more so as his friends sat around discussing what colleges and universities they were applying for, and if they’d received any offers as of yet.

Everyone in this circle seemed to have their futures planned out. Hange wanted to study biochemistry, to become a specialist in the subject and lecture it in the future. Mike was heading to a military university, where he could both train to be in the army, alongside learning a sport and qualifying: thus giving him the option of teaching when his qualification was finished. Nanaba wanted to be a midwife, so he’d just learnt too. She wanted to be in a position of care for other people, bringing happiness to people’s lives.

And Erwin, of course, has his entire life set on track. He wanted to go to Law school, at the other side of the country, where they offered greater scholarships, more opportunities to get into the field quicker, greater acquaintances to have. Levi tried to not let the worry show on his face about the possibility of the only man he trusts moving to the other side of the country, and instead tucked into the cake that was bought for him, not joining into the conversation. Well, that was until he got brought into it.

“What about you, Levi? What’s your plan?” Hange spoke over a mouthful of cherry Bakewell. He tried not to cringe as crumbs tumbled from their mouth.

A shrug. “Nothing.”

Mike frowned subtly, “Nothing? You’ve got to have some kind of plan, Levi. Applications are due in within the next few weeks and we can help you send them off if there was something you wanted.”

“I don’t know.” He took a sip of tea, trying to ignore the conversation. But he could sense the questioning eyes around the table, and so put his cup down with a sigh. “Maybe I’ll apply somewhere? Farlan wanted to study so bad, so I guess I’ll do it for him.”

“That’s lovely, Levi.” Nanaba smiled kindly.

“We’ll help you apply, wherever it is you want.” Erwin squeezed Levi’s knees beneath the cover of the table, and Levi just nodded back. He didn’t want to think about the future: a future that he thought he’d only work for to improve Isabel and Farlan’s lives. What was even the point anymore?

Nanaba looked over to Levi, noting he wanted to change the discussion. “I’m glad the case is done now, anyway. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Just glad he’s put away now.” He responded, “That’s one person gone.”

“What a weird case, though.” Hange began, looking off in the distance as though in deep thought. “It was over so quickly yet felt so dramatic. Rushed through, even the jury didn’t get much of a break. It’s obvious the person who paid added more money for the outcome too, to be quick. It wasn’t even heard in a sentencing court.”

“I agree.” Erwin frowned, “It was highly unusual. I don’t think it was fully legal, either. Perhaps Leonardo will appeal the decision at a later date, although from what I know of the guilt he felt, I doubt he’d bother. It just all seemed so disturbing that a court would accept money for a harsh sentence.”

“I don’t give a shit.” Levi snapped, not realising he was growing aggressive, but that heavy eyes were clearly still set on him. “I’m glad someone’s locked up for taking Farlan and Isabel from me, and he fucking deserved life. He treated them both like shit, I had to feed them, teach them to steal food. He was nothing to them, and I hope he doesn’t appeal. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Nanaba looked over at him with wide eyes, “I’m so sorry Levi. I didn’t realise their home life was so sad.”

“Yeah, well. None of you knew them much anyway.” He frowned, looking down at the cup before him, stirring the spoon aimlessly in the black tea. “Sorry, just. It’s been a shit day; do you mind if I go?”

“Of course, Levi.” Erwin looked over at his partner confused, before picking his cup and finishing the remains. “We’ll see you all at school tomorrow then.”

“Sure.” Mike replied, “Get some rest. Hope you’re doing okay.”

Without saying a word, Levi stood from his chair and grabbed his life belongings, following Erwin down the street. The knife was still tucked into his sleeve, his palm stopping it from falling down: but he could tell the presence was still there, and so was desperate to just feel a level of protection. As they walked away, he could hear the concerned voice of Nanaba questioning Mike, chatting away, discussing Levi behind his back. He frowned at it, although understood they just cared about him.

He hadn’t intended to be so arsey, didn’t mean to snap at everyone like that. Especially when they’d just treated him for cake and tea, especially when they’d missed a day so close to the end of the year to make sure he was okay in the court trial, rather than working on their exams or university applications which were far more important to them.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about that CCTV footage he’d caught a glimpse of; nor could he stop thinking that he was been watched or followed, the shadow of the man clearly looming over him, checking who he was hanging around with. And now he’d obviously know who he hung around with; there was literally no avoiding that situation. If the man knew he’d gone for coffee, he’d have made a note of the people Levi was sat with. And that was that for protection, they’d no doubt he on his list soon enough.

And he thought the worry and overthinking would dissipate as he got back to Erwin’s, trying to be distracted by the warmth of his hand or the soft tones of his voice, but they didn’t pull him from his worries. The front door was unlocked, and instead of waiting for Erwin to lock it and remove his own shoes, Levi had already kicked his off and was running up the stairs: he needed a minute to think this through, knowing how much trouble he could’ve put Erwin in then. If they were followed, now they’d know Erwin’s house. How could he have been so stupid?

Levi went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. He threw his phone from his pocket onto the counter, not bothering to check it, followed swiftly by his clothing. Uncharacteristically, he didn’t even bother folding it up. The suit was uncomfortable and itchy, it barely even fit him right: he’d just dump it back in Kenny’s room when he was allowed back home. Although he did take his shirt off and hang it on the back of the door, presuming he’d need it for school the following day.

Now he was naked, the grime felt heavier on his bare skin. He was desperate to just cleanse himself, to wash the memories and thoughts of that day from his body. The shower was turned to a scorching temperature as he stepped in, burning his skin instantly. But the burn felt good; it was a distraction to his thoughts, and the longer he stood there, the more he could feel the worry melting away with the suds.

Half way through his wash, a small knock sounded at the door. Erwin announcing he’d left a fluffy towel outside for him, that he was going to go and cook them some dinner. Levi found himself thinking of the man, and how lucky he was to have found someone who did care about him so much, slowly pulling him away from the thoughts of the case.

And after an intense scrub, leaving his hands red raw and his skin sore, Levi finally let himself sit on the bathroom floor and check his phone, feeling light-heated from the heat of the water. No message from Kenny, surprisingly, but there was a text. A message from an unknown number, in a way which Josef would never text him. With a frown, Levi clicked on the message and reread the phrase over and over. His suspicions were clearly right, and he did have a reason to be so concerned when he was at the café with his friends. He’d put everyone at a risk, he assumed. Even though the text was small, he knew what he was hinting at. He could only guess what this was likely to lead to.

15:43 Got yourself a boyfriend, he seems pretty, if you know what I mean ;). Better keep an eye on that one, Ackerman, or maybe someone will just go after him too.

Levi threw the phone away from him, running a hand through his damp hair. He didn’t know what to do with himself, felt completely panicked and lost: he’d brought Erwin into it, he’d shown Erwin to Starr. Shown him his weakness, an easy way to get into Levi’s head. Anger brewing inside him, the man quickly grabbed a towel and let out a large scream; something he’d been containing for so long. And even after the release, he didn’t feel any better. He couldn’t shake the thought from his head.

He’d fucked it up, once again. He’d ruined someone else’s life. Erwin’s life.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your lovely support as always. I'm always so made up when I get a comment or kudos, it's made me so grateful and happy ;-;! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, as it's more of a filler-chapter before the event start to happen. It's been a tricky one to write as I'm not good at things than just move it onto the next event, however I hope you still enjoy it.

The evening after the court trial was as normal as one could imagine. The couple returned home mid-afternoon and decided to pass on doing any school work for the rest of the day. Erwin decided he’d already missed enough lessons that week, trying to catch up on the classes now would be unnecessary when he could just do it at school tomorrow. He was certain he’d pick whatever he missed back up quick enough, as he always did.

Levi, on the other hand, was exhausted. It had been such a tiring few weeks, and now one door was almost closed, he felt this enormous sense of relief regarding Isabel and Farlan leave his shoulders. Although he knew the outcome was unjust, he was happy to see the man that had caused his two friends so much pain behind bars. He was old, he was likely to spend the rest of his years in jail, but at least there he’d get three set meals a day. That’s more than he ever provided for the children in his care.

He tried to let himself feel empathetic towards Leonardo because of Starr, but as he calmed down after his shower, all Levi found himself thinking about was all the times he’d had to go over to look after them, to make them food, to steal food for them. He wasn’t a good man, wasting money on gambling and drink: never there for his best friends, and Levi couldn’t help but wonder how different it would’ve been if he did just run away with them, found their own little life. However, he knew letting his mind wander was never a good idea, and so threw himself into a calmer state of mind, enveloping in the Smith household, and living like a normal teen for a while.

After both men got into their pyjamas and lounged around upstairs, they ventured to the kitchen to cook dinner for Erwin’s family. Levi was the one who originally suggested it, wanting both to take his mind off the text he’d received, and also to thank them for letting him stay for even longer. So, with the help of Erwin, the two created a tomato pasta bake, with a side of salad, and a dessert of chocolate mousse. And, surprisingly, it tasted amazing and the Smiths were so grateful for the home cooked dinner.

Over the dinner table, conversation swayed far away from what happened that day. Erwin had decided it better to phone his mother earlier on, to give her the heads up about the outcome whilst Levi was showering. And she was just as appalled at how quickly the trial seemed to be rushed through, alongside the long sentence regarding the crime. It was more common than not that people who were tried for reckless driving would be acquitted or serve just a year or two. But they didn’t discuss it further than that, understanding that there was nothing they could do about it now.

Additionally, the topic was avoided as Erwin noted how Levi seemed a bit uncomfortable, and definitely wouldn’t appreciate having to relive the entire day, the crash and accident, over and over. Erwin found it hard to bare and he barely knew Isabel and Farlan, never mind being as close to them as Levi was.

But it wasn’t only the trial making Erwin slightly wary of the whole situation. There was something off about Levi, and it clearly wasn’t just the court trial that was bothering him. The man had grown distant since arriving home, and Erwin had noticed how suspiciously he was acting around the courthouse, especially when he went to have a smoke by the wall. He hoped that he was just a little perturbed by his uncle forcing him from the home for a while, but that didn’t seem right and wasn’t like Levi at all. There was something more to it.

And he’d never dare bring it up, not now. But he definitely heard a small yell and a sob escape the man’s mouth in the bathroom, despite him trying to muffle it. But Erwin was patient: when Levi was ready to talk, he would talk. Besides, he’d already opened up to Erwin so much since they first got to know one another, it would seem unfair to push him into discussing things he didn’t want to.

Needing space from everything, the boys cleared the table together after dinner, before retreating back to Erwin’s bedroom to lock themselves in and relax, snuggled up on the sofa. They watched films and chatted aimlessly instead of discussing what they were doing with Farlan and Isabel’s things that were now piled in the spare room, they talked about school and life in general, avoiding Levi’s future that was rapidly creeping up on him, ignoring talking at all about home life. And by the time bed came around, Levi did seem a little more himself. Although they barely touched in the bed that night, and when morning arose Erwin found Levi perched on the seat by the window, starring out into the night.

Not that he’d question this either, but it was evident the boy had been there for longer than an hour or two, judging by the dark circles around his eyes and the coolness of the pillow beside Erwin.

That morning, however, they had the good distraction of a lift to school from Mike. A way to bring someone else into the conversation, to lighten the heavy mood slightly. So, they rushed to get ready for school together, Levi having to go through his bag that Kenny had given him to ensure he had the right books packed, and once uniforms were clothed, they headed from the house.

Mike was already parked up on the drive, so Erwin and Levi crawled into the back seat and fastened their seat belts, before the vehicle set off to collect Nanaba from deeper within the estate. Hange was getting a lift that morning from their father, and so they’d all just catch up at school. One again, the conversation was distant from the events of the previous few days: no mentions of the trial, of the scars that Mike had learned about, about Kenny.

And whilst Levi did appreciate that no one was bringing it up, he did feel a bit weird about it all. He wasn’t a delicate person, and so wasn’t used to people treating him as though he was. He genuinely wouldn’t care if Mike had asked him how he was feeling after yesterday, or if Nanaba talked him through how she was feeling too. It was a weird day, and he felt it should’ve been spoken about a bit more, but he wasn’t about to bring that up. So instead, he remained quiet in the back of the car, dreading how school was going to be.

He’d almost forgotten that the last day he was at school he’d been in Games, and everyone had seen his arms. No doubt rumours would be rife throughout the school, and Levi wouldn’t be surprised if teachers tried to pull him to the side to check he was okay, not that he could be arsed dealing with that today. But they didn’t have long left at school now anyway, so people could say what they wanted, he’d be out of there before he knew it.

The car parked up at the school, jolting him from his thoughts. Erwin reached a hand over his and gave it a small squeeze, before smiling and leaving the vehicle. It was locked, and the four progressed into the school, walking around the corridors. And as predicted, all eyes rested on Levi through their small journey.

With a sigh, he led the group to their form room and flopped immediately into his seat at the front with a heavy grunt. He knew how hard today was going to seem, with prying eyes and whispered conversations. All he hoped was that lessons would make it fly by, and no one would try to question his plans for after school once again. He couldn’t deal with that too.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the day was passing relatively quickly, all things considered. Erwin found his first few classes easy and sank back into the lessons as though he hadn’t missed any school which was to be expected. And honestly, as nice as spending time at home with Levi was, he was so glad to be sat studying once again. It enabled him the freedom to feel like a normal pupil, and there was nothing he wanted more than that.

His tutors this far had been understanding with his missing of classes, which was also nice. He was slightly concerned about missing so much work, but he realised soon enough that things weren’t difficult, and he’d missed very simple classes, as the tutors also confirmed. That was until his only lesson with Levi that day, just before lunch, was taken, and his teacher was stand-offish and snappy about him skiving school.

“Nice to see you back, Erwin.” Miss Porter commented sarcastically as he entered the room, sitting at his usual spot. Although he was tempted to frown, he put on his best false smile and nodded at the tutor before him.

“Thank you. It’s been a stressful few days, but I’m here with all my work complete and I’m ready for the exams.”

She shook her head, walking over to stand before the blonde man at his desk, “Don’t go skiving more lessons, Erwin. It won’t look good on your applications.”

Before the blonde could argue back, the teacher took to the centre of the classroom, instructing pupils to get their notebooks out before beginning the class. Levi tried hard to get a look out of Erwin, to check he was okay, to bitch about what she’d just said to him. But Erwin was focussing intently on the work before him, clearly trying to show that he was still working hard and learning each lesson, preparing for university.

Half way through the class, however, Hange knocked on the door of the classroom, gaining everyone’s attention immediately. Levi looked onwards and frowned. Hange isn’t in this class, they never came to the end of this part of the school. As the door opened, Miss Porter sighed loudly and put her whiteboard pen aggressively on her desk, glaring at the unwanted visitor.

“Hello, sorry to interrupt but I’ve come to collect Erwin.” Hange spoke politely.

The teacher folded her arms across her chest, already angry about Erwin missing the past two days, nevermind yet another class. “And why do you need Erwin?”

“Mr Johnson wants to see him, Miss.”

A sound of little gasps echoed around the classroom in the fashion they always did when a kid got sent out, but no one was more shocked than Erwin. He’d never been called out of a lesson before, especially to see the head teacher. With all his hope, he wished it would be to discuss university applications, but there was a deep-set worry pooling in his stomach as he stood from his seat, tucking it under the desk, and following Hange from the classroom. Not even a second glance to Levi who was staring at him, wide-eyed and confused.

The two left the room quickly, shutting the door behind them as they entered the empty corridor. Neither friend spoke for a while until they made it to the end, where the door led to the outside section of the school. “Why does he want me?”

“I’m not sure Erwin,” Hange began, “But I should warn you he seemed pretty pissed off today when I was on duty, muttering to himself about how his school was going downhill. Maybe he just wants your take on something.”

Erwin shook his head, “No. I’m assuming this is more about the fact I’ve missed a few days recently, and I’m certain he won’t like my excuses as to why. In the same way that the universities I’m applying to won’t care for my excuses either.”

“Don’t be so silly. You’re still going to get into a top university, haven’t you already been accepted anyway?”

Erwin shrugged, “The small print said so long as my attendance and grades stay consistent, which I’m sad to note they haven’t. It’s been a busy year though, evidently, so I’m hoping that they offer some leeway as to my education.”

Hange nodded, as they entered the main part of the school leading up to the head’s office. Hange smiled a goodbye as they had to take back off to their duties, leaving Erwin to enter alone: the man sat behind the desk looked up as soon as he heard the outer door open, and beckoned Erwin in with a small nod of his head. With a deep breath, Erwin entered.

“Erwin, take a seat.” Mr Johnson pointed to the chair before his desk, so Erwin did what he was asked and perched awkwardly on the edge, not saying a word.

“I’ve called you to my office as some of your teachers have growing concerns for your education and future, Mr Smith.” Mr Johnson continued, “With your growing absences, we’re worried that your grades will slip and you’re not going to get into the university you would like.”

Erwin felt taken aback. He’d missed a handful of days, sure, but he was still working consistently at a high level and was completing all his work as he always had. Whilst he was aware his attendance would be called upon, he didn’t think it would be extreme enough to call for a meeting with the headteacher. “I’m sorry sir,” he began, “I’m just slightly confused. My grades are still top of the class, and I work extra when I have missed a day prior.”

“I understand this. It’s close to the end of your high school career, though, and you need to be putting your full attention into classes and work rather than mingling around, or even dating people. You’re a high achiever, Erwin, and we just don’t want to see you fall down for the sake of some silly crush.”

Erwin frowned, “Excuse me, sir?”

But Mr Johnson pretended to not hear, “We’re concerned with your attendance, of course, but we’re more concerned about who you’re hanging around with and what you’re doing with that time. You, this year, have befriended a certain young man who we feel, as your teachers, could be a hinderance to your future.”

Erwin tried hard not to shake his head at the shock of what he was hearing from his own teacher, someone who he felt he could trust previously. Someone who was aware, first-hand, what his partner was going through recently, yet wanted to bring his name up like this? “You mean Levi?”

Rather than providing an answer, the tutor continued. “He hasn’t the best track record as I’m sure you understand, he’s brought knives to school, has been in more fights in one year than we’ve ever had in this establishment, he’s not from the greatest background.”

“Sir I don’t think you and my teachers should be discussing such things.”

“We’ve heard of scarring on his arm, additionally, which posed great concern amongst pupils and teachers alike. We don’t want to have that kind of culture present here, and we don’t want to encourage it. One suicide can lead to another-”

“You think Levi did that to himself?”

“- You’re the head boy, Erwin, and pupils look up to you for guidance. It isn’t setting a great example to the rest of the school that you’ve grown so close to this boy.”

Erwin laughed sarcastically, “I can’t believe this. No offence, sir, and I don’t mean to come across rude, but I don’t feel that you should be discussing these concerns with me. Surely you should be calling Levi in the office instead, to check he’s doing okay if you truly believe he’s suicidal. I also like to pick and choose my own friends, and Levi is going to stay one of those. You’re making him out to be this monster, but he isn’t. He’s far from it.”

“You’ve never seen his social services reports, Erwin.” Mr Johnson sighed, “He’s been involved with the law before, got himself involved in drugs at a young age. He drinks underage, he smokes, no doubt he steals from what I can tell about him. And you saw how his uncle was that day: do you want to get involved in that? I just think you’re best steering away from him, you know? For your own future and your own educational progression.”

Erwin leaned back on the chair, sitting up straight. He couldn’t believe the bullshit that was coming from the principal’s mouth; someone who a pupil is meant to be able to confide in. He was also shocked that the teachers were now so desperate and eager for his good grades that they were trying to control his friendships. No doubt they’d be calling Mike, Hange, and Nanaba into the office soon too. Eventually they’d find a reason to expel Levi, unless his grades picked up too.

But Erwin knew getting emotional in front of Mr Johnson wasn’t the best way to go around it. And instead, he’d target the rules that Mr Johnson had broken in revealing all that to Erwin.

“Once again, you have no right to discuss his private records with me, sir. That’s both unprofessional and a breach of privacy for what I’m aware. And for what it’s worth, I’m fully aware of Levi’s past. We cannot help where we’re brought up, or the way we are. What we can help is the people we befriend in order to help them develop, so that’s what I’m doing. And if you care about why I missed school, but I’m sure you know already considering how invasive you’ve been, Levi has been kicked out from his home and yesterday was a court trial. So, you know, I’m just supporting him.”

Mr Johnson leaned back on his office chair, the soft leather squeaking softly as he did so. He sighed loudly as he got into position, spinning on the chair for a few seconds before leaning forward once again, elbows resting on his desk, staring at Erwin. “You’re a good kid, Erwin. I’ve always admired your bravery, your ability to stand up for what you believe in. I, of course, can’t control who you choose to be your friends but can simply advice on the matter.”

“Thank you for your concern, Mr Johnson, however I can assure you that I’m most happy with the people in my life right now. And if, in the future, you feel the need to call me back in here to question my morals, my friendships, be aware that I will be bringing my parents along, as well as Levi and his uncle, as I’m certain they’d love to hear what you have to say about them to their faces.”

Erwin stood from his chair, not waiting for a response from his teacher. Instead he walked from the office, slamming the door behind him, and headed straight to the bathrooms. His head was spinning, and there was no way he could go back to class immediately: he needed to think this through, have some time to himself to figure out the best way to explain this to his friends, who would no doubt he concerned.

Thankfully, as he entered the toilets that were closest to the office, there was no one else present. He released a sigh he hadn’t realised was held in, before walking to the taps and leaning on the porcelain, looking down into the cracked basin for a moment. He was just so shocked that his tutors were now so desperate for his grades they’d try and pry him away from his friends, but even more shocked at their utter lack of respect for Levi, just because he wasn’t as rich as all the other pupils at the school.

It was appalling that Mr Johnson was concerned about Levi’s mental health yet failed to do anything about it. Instead of addressing Levi directly, or attempting to find out what the marks on his arms were, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was suicidal. And even worse, discussed that with another pupil with no given permission to do so. Erwin fully knew that he could get the school in a lot of bother for that, but honestly didn’t want to. He couldn’t put Levi through another court trial, and frankly he couldn’t be bothered complaining either. That would most likely lead in expulsion, anyway.

Erwin turned the taps on and splashed his face with cold water, only looking up into the mirror as it dripped down his face. His bushy eyebrows were the first thing that always drew his attention, so large on his face, so dark compared to his lighter hair on the top of his head. His nose was crooked and long, his lips a flat line. He looked as he always looked; although there were small, dark circles appearing under his usually bright eyes. The blue not shining as bright as it normally did, with everything piling up on him so quickly, shutting the light out.

Suddenly, the school bell sounded, and he quickly straightened himself back up, drying the water from his face with the corner of his blazer sleeve. He knew he’d have to deal with this now, to tell his friends to be aware that Mr Johnson might pull them over too, to let Levi know what the tutors are discussing about him.

With a final glance in the mirror, Erwin neatened himself up: straightened his tie, pulled his blazer back down, folded his collar. He didn’t want to upset anyone, least of all Levi, especially with how weird he’d been acting the last two days with everything going on.

* * *

 

Levi, Mike, Hange, and Nanaba found themselves sat around a small table in the canteen, all with hot drinks which Nan had treated them to after their last classes. Hange tried to fill everyone in with what they thought Erwin was called to the office for, however no one was entirely sure. But one thing was certain; Levi couldn’t help but feel the weight of guilt sat in his stomach, knowing that he’d have been called in because of him.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait too long for Erwin to appear, walking into the canteen with his head held high and his shoulders pushed back; a clear indication that something was bothering him, as he never would force himself to look so posed unless he felt he’d crumble without holding himself strong. Levi gulped, turning his gaze to the black liquid in the cup before him.

The blonde man eventually made it to the table, pulling out the chair beside Levi and sliding into it, thanking Nanaba for his own coffee which was bought and left in the centre of the table. With a steady hand, he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, before letting his eyes wander across all those that were looking at him; bar Levi, who was still focussing on his cup.

“How was last class, Mike?” He asked, trying to direct the conversation.

Mike shrugged, “Fine. Now please can you tell us why Johnson wanted you?”

Erwin nodded, “Mr Johnson isn’t happy with my attendance as of late. I missed the previous two days of school, and after skiving the revision classes the other evening as well, he’s very quickly growing both annoyed and concerned with me. He wants me to get good grades, so the school looks good, and by my missing of lessons, it doesn’t look good on him.”

Hange shook their head, “He’s so stupid. Can’t he see you do amazing even if you miss months of school?! You’re the brainiest kid here.”

Erwin smiled sadly, “Perhaps he doesn’t. Nonetheless, I apologised and that was that.”

It was then that Levi glared up at him. He saw the tension in his shoulders, the worrying twitch that he got just under his right eye when he was tired and concerned, when he was hiding something. The smaller man found himself frowning, growing annoyed that his boyfriend was keeping something from them all. But thankfully, Mike noticed that too, and decided to continue the mini-interrogation so Levi didn’t have to.

“So, what else? You were gone for almost the entire class. A conversation about attendance lasts two minutes, not forty.”

Another sip of coffee was taken, before Erwin finally let his shoulders relax, slumping forward slightly. “He did say some other things, but they’re not very pleasant to hear. I should give you all a small warning that over the coming weeks, I wouldn’t be surprised if he called each one of you into the office to question you also.”

“Just fucking tell us.” Levi mumbled, eyes directed back to his drink. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear, he could fully assume it was going to be about him. But if he was fucking Erwin’s education up, then he’d steer away whilst they were at school. He didn’t want to take a university education away from Erwin, not when the man had chased after it his entire life.

“Mr Johnson called me in to question my choices, alongside my attendance. I’m sorry to have to say this to you, Levi,” Erwin looked over at him with a saddened expression, “He said that tutors are concerned about our friendship, then he also began to tell me about what your social services record said about you.”

“You’re joking.” Levi commented, before Nanaba’s eyes grew wide and she interrupted the conversation.

“He told you Levi’s social services record? Can he even share that with another pupil?”

“No,” Erwin carried on, “He wasn’t supposed to tell me anything. He didn’t reveal much what was on the record, but he was more than willing to talk about gossip from the staff room. He was saying how, because of the marks, teachers think he’s suicidal.”

Levi scoffed, pushing back from the table and leaning on his chair. “This is a fucking piss take. Why the hell is he discussing me with you?! He didn’t show you my record, did he?”

“No, no. I didn’t see anything. I put him back in his place, explained that should he attempt to convince me to ditch you as a friend then my parents would be called in additionally. He shouldn’t have told me a thing, and for what it’s worth, I wouldn’t care what was on your record.” Erwin’s eyes scanned over Levi, but the man was too pissed off; looking down, shaking his head.

Hange leaned forward, “So, what, he called you in to try and make you _dump_ Levi?”

Erwin nodded, “Pretty much.”

“What a joke! Don’t they realise the crap that you two have been through this week? This school is so bad sometimes. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry he said that to you Erwin, and I’m sorry he spoke about you too, Levi. Behind your back as well, without permission. You could get him in so much trouble for that.”

Levi swung the legs of his chair back to the floor, opting to sit normally once again. “What’s the point? This school is the only damn thing that can get me away from my shitty life. There’s only a month before exams, then I’ll be out of here anyway. But we’re not talking about that today, right? I’m sorting it out.”

Silence fell on the table as everyone looked down. Levi sighed loudly, “I’m fucking fine, okay? And don’t go snooping for my records either. I was in a shit place before we started school, and I’m not like that anymore. The cops put some crap in my mouth that I never said, made me out to be someone I’m not. Please, just, know that I’m not like that anymore.”

“Levi,” Erwin spoke softly, a subtle smile on his lips. “I don’t care what you’ve done before, I don’t care about social services. I just care about you, and as long as you’re okay, I’m happy. I promise I’ll never listen or read it without your permission, and the same would go for everyone on this table.”

Nanaba reached a hand across the table, just to show she was there. “Of course, we’re all here as always. I wouldn’t dream of reading it, and should Johnson call me in the office too, I’ll immediately say something if he brings it up. Same with Hange and Mike, we’ve got your back.”

Levi nodded, thankful that this new group of friends wouldn’t try to ruin his life as well. He could only imagine the shock that they’d all feel, though, if they did read what was on that record: his past displayed out for everyone to see. Levi wasn’t entirely sure why the school needed to know his history so much, and was pretty pissed off when he started school, and he, Isabel, and Farlan had to have a meeting to explain their home lives, dealings with the police, and life around Kenny.

 

The school bell sounded moments later, and the group all finished their hot drinks quickly before parting ways and heading to opposite ends of the school, ready for the last two periods. Levi wasn’t in anymore classes with the group, and so wasn’t sure whether Mr Johnson had questioned them as well as Erwin, or whether he’d chosen to leave it for the day.

Either way, he let the worries dry away as the clock ticked further on, eventually reaching home time, where Erwin was meeting him to walk back together.

* * *

 

The boy’s stepped through the threshold of the house, their feet landing on a pile of letters that had unusually being posted through the front door letter box, rather than the one located at the end of the drive. Frowning, Erwin leaned forward to collect the mail, eyes scanning over an unfamiliar handwriting addressed in his name.

Not thinking anything of it, Levi simply stepped passed his boyfriend and took his shoes off, putting them in the little cupboard where they were so used to going by now, before stopping at the bottom of the stairs to remove his blazer. It felt good to be home, after what could’ve been a stressful day. As Erwin had explained on the way home, no one else was questioned through their lessons, and it appeared that no conversation regarding Levi or the court case was had either, much to everyone’s relief.

“Hey, Erwin.” Levi turned around, ready to chat, but the blonde man was frowning intensely at the piece of paper held within his grasp. The words kept spinning around his mind, trying to make sense of it, of how he knew him at all. And the initial clearly meant one person.

_Hey, Erwin, is it? Sure it is. I know these things, you see, I know everything about you and your life. Just a little warning about Levi. You know he’s not a good kid, don’t you? That little rats got himself in some deep shit with me, and his uncle. If you just pass a message on to say that Kenny is okay but he owes me shit, and they have a week to cough it up. I’m fed up of waiting now, came too close to the law and I don’t wanna go through that again. So if you tell Levi just to figure out how to repay me, that would be grand. And tell him if he tries to ignore it again, I’ll fucking take the pair of you._

_-_ _S_

Levi stared at the man before him, who’s brows had furrowed, and his eyes had become glassy. The letter clearly contained something serious, or Erwin wouldn’t be reacting like this.

“What is it?” Levi asked, suddenly growing concerned. Maybe something had happened in their family, and it was a shock. Maybe it was a neighbour writing a letter about something, which would explain why it was hand-written and dumped by the front door. But Erwin’s reaction wouldn’t explain either of those. He was practically shaking.

The smaller man took a step towards Erwin, who didn’t even sense the movement. “Hey, Erwin. Tell me.” The silence grew frustrating, so Levi found himself grabbing the paper and pulling it from the other’s hands. Erwin didn’t even try to fight against it, didn’t try to hold the paper tightly. He just let Levi take it, as the smaller man began to read through the words on the page, his heart racing more so with each letter.

“ _Fuck_.” Levi muttered under his breath, reading over the piece of paper again and again. “How the hell did he find you here? He’s been following me, there’s no other way. Jesus! What the hell do I do?!”

“Levi, calm down. We can sort this.” Erwin tentatively placed a hand on his partners shoulder, but it was butted away, as Levi began to pace around the hallway, constantly looking back at the paper as he did so.

“You’re joking, right?! Calm down?” He scoffed, “How do none of you understand how serious this shit is? We’re fucked. He’s in a gang, Erwin. He knows hundreds of people who could make me disappear if they wanted, and now he’s got you involved too.”

Erwin shook his head, “Now come on, Levi. We need to be rational, not start panicking like this. How much is it you owe? I don’t care what you say, I’m paying it. I’m involved now too, so I have to.”

It was then the pacing stopped. Levi let out a sigh, “It’s not that simple.”

The blonde ran a hand over his face, lowering his body onto the bottom step. He couldn’t understand what wasn’t simple? He could afford to pay Starr the debt back, his family had the money. That man would be out of Levi’s life so quickly. “I don’t understand, why isn’t it simple? If you felt bad about the money, you could always pay back gradually, although we really wouldn’t mind. I know my family would rather you be out of trouble.”

“Fucks sake!” Levi yelled, kicking the cabinet before him aggressively. “I don’t owe him money, we don’t owe him money. We owe him so much more than that, and money wouldn’t get rid of him, we’ve tried. How do you think Kenny got hooked on drugs in the first place?”

Blue eyes blinked at Levi, unsure of what he was suggesting. “What could you owe him if not money? Drugs? What if we gave you money to give to Kenny, then. Would he know where to buy them?”

 

Levi scoffed. “No, he buys from Starr and has done since they fought. Kenny sold drugs for a better deal to Starr’s clients, which pissed him off. So Starr shut him down, which is why he has to buy from him. There’s no one else in our area now.”

“So is that what Kenny owes?”

Levi let out a deep, weighted breath and sat beside Erwin on the stairs, staring at the paper held between his hands. “Kenny killed one of Starr’s men, years ago. One of the boys from the club, Kenny killed him in a fight, just before he got shut down. It was an accident, we didn’t fucking mean to. But I had to stay, help get rid of the shitty body. We put a needle in his arm, made it look like an overdose. No one investigated it, he was just a prostitute to the police. They didn’t care.”

“Levi-” Erwin outstretched his arm and tried to rest a hand on Levi’s knee, but the latter jerked backwards.

“We murdered one of Starr’s fuck boys, and now he wants revenge on that. He wants Kenny to do all the dirty drug dealing so he doesn’t have to anymore, he wants me to be the replacement. I don’t get how the fuck he expects us to pay him back, I assumed that Isabel and Farlan substituted for his guy’s death but apparently it wasn’t enough, killing my entire family.”

“We’ll figure this out. Please, calm down.” Erwin spoke softly, as Levi’s voice began to break slightly at the end. He placed a loving hand on Levi’s knee, but the latter bolted from the touch instantly.

“No! Don’t touch me. Don’t fucking touch me. Jesus, you need to go. No, I need to go.” He couldn't help the worry, the panic, brewing inside him. Now he'd got Erwin's name involved, there was even more risk that his entire future would be ruined. Levi didn't want to do that to the man he loved, he wanted to keep him far away from his personal life. Last time friends got involved, they both ended up dead.

“Levi, like I said, we need to be rational. You have nowhere to go, right? Kenny wouldn’t allow you to go back home, and Starr already knows about me and knows you’re here. If you weren’t here, threats could just as easily still be sent. What we need to do is secure the house, for a starter, and then we’ll think this through.”

He shook his head. “I should tell Kenny.”

“Kenny already knows, Levi. That’s why he’s sent you away for these two weeks, assuming he was trying to protect you from Starr. He would’ve guessed that Starr didn’t know about me, didn’t know where I lived, so he put you somewhere untraceable in his eyes. But now he’s found you, we’ll work around it. Our security as I said is incredible, Mike lives opposite and can be on watch out too. It’ll be okay.”

Levi tried to even his breathing, nodding only subtly.

“He’s not going to take me, Levi. And he certainly won’t take you, okay? I’m not going to let him, and you wouldn’t let him touch me either. We just need to have each other’s backs at the moment, and this will pass. Everything always does.”

The small body sat back down beside Erwin, “He texted me yesterday, too. And he was at the court house, creeping around the back, watching us. I’m sorry, I should’ve said something, I didn’t think he’d really figure out who was who.”

Carefully, an arm was wrapped around Levi’s shoulders, as he was pulled in for a hug. Although Erwin felt incredibly worried that Starr had already contacted Levi, he didn't want to make that evident, and so held his expression. “No need to apologise, Levi. You didn’t have to tell me that, but I’m glad you did. I assume he found out about me that way, and chances are he doesn’t know anything about me other than my name, which is accessible from the school website anyway.”

A nod was felt from Levi, “Okay. Fuck. We need to make a plan, of how to get him. When he says a week, he definitely means a week.”

“We do, but for now we’re going to take some time to relax. There’s no point attempting to make a plan when you’re this concerned, and I’m this anxious. We’ll go have a cup of tea, sit in the conservatory for a while, and just be us for a bit. A plan can be made this evening, but I’ll inform my parents to put the systems on tonight. We’re going to be fine.”

Levi leaned back up and smiled at Erwin, thoroughly contented with that plan for now. He didn’t realise how tense he was feeling, although it was understandable. Just the thought of spending some alone time with Erwin forced his body to relax instantly, and his mind to drift away from Starr for the time-being. Although, he did feel even better later that night, when they did begin to plan: a way to finally get Starr from his life forever.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

No matter what way they approached the plan, Levi still was discontent with Erwin taking a part in it. He tried to persuade him to wait outside the room, to be on watch, to even be outside the building should he need to phone someone, but the blonde wasn’t having any of it. He wanted to be there, with Levi, helping him out with Starr. There was no way he’d let the smaller of the two go see that creep alone, not after the threats that had been posed recently.

So, aware that he couldn't convince Erwin otherwise, Levi took the opportunity to ensure that Erwin knew enough about Starr so he wasn't too intimidated, alongside teaching the man the best ways to hold a knife, should he need to attack, which definitely wasn't in the plan. Erwin listened intently to Levi, checking that he knew everything he needed to about their plan, understanding Starr and his intentions. And by the time the plan was finalised, it was safe to say that Erwin was feeling anxious about the whole event.

When the weekend came, the plan was set in stone: they were to venture out late on Saturday night, when Erwin’s parents would be in bed and unsuspecting, when the club would be busy with patrons should they need witnesses, and four days before Starr set his ultimatum. Levi opted to not inform Kenny what they were doing, or that Erwin was involved. Instead, he wanted to do this alone: to save the Ackerman’s from what had been, years of trouble and torment. To give himself and all his friends a future without worry of attack, of threatening messages. And to get himself out of having to work for Starr, to sell his body in a way he'd never dream of doing.

Levi also planned Erwin's outfit, checking that he had the right attire on to look both hidden away in the ginnels, but also not too suspicious, although he was certain that all the guards at the club were now aware of Levi and would be looking out for him. Either way, both men had opted for an entire black outfit. Levi wore the only one he had, whereas Erwin was sporting a turtle neck and some skinny jeans, his blue eyes and blonde hair appearing even more enhanced against the dark colour. However, Levi didn’t let his mind wander on that factor for too long: getting lost in Erwin’s looks right now wouldn’t be a wise move.

The household was left around one in the morning, creeping from the exit at the back of the house, so as not to disturb the security alarms that had been set. Erwin rushed down first and typed the code in to turn them off, Levi only following when his partner appeared at the base of the stairs with a small nod. Quickly, they dashed through the back garden and into the woods, opting to avoid the streets in case they were seen. Both of them would look suspicious out and about at night in this neighbourhood, so it was worth keeping their looks down as much as they could.

The walk to Starr’s club from Erwin’s house wasn’t as lengthy as from the flats, thankfully, and was a lot safer too. Although that pit in Levi’s stomach appeared as soon as he rounded the street corner, ready to head down the backs of shops into the darkened ginnel. Before entering the passageway, he paused, leaning against the wall in an unlit part of the street. Erwin took a moment to stop too, checking over the laces of his shoes, before standing up straight and smiling at Levi.

“You ready?” He asked, a hint of calmness in his voice. Levi couldn’t believe how unphased the man was about facing Starr, considering everything he’d put them through already.

“You sure I can’t talk you out of this?” Levi asked, warily.

“I’m certain you can’t.” Erwin grinned, “I’ll be fine. I don’t even have to do anything or say anything anyway, so you needn’t worry about me. I’m simply there to support you and have your back should you need it.”

“Right.” Levi sighed, “I mean it though, please don’t say a thing. Farlan and Isa got us in so much more shit at first when they spoke to him, I don’t wanna get you in shit too.”

“I promise, Levi. I’ll only react to anything should I need to, or it be absolutely necessary.”

Levi straightened up from the wall, looking over at Erwin once more. “Fine. I’ll trust your judgement, Erwin.”

Without wanting to delay the event any more than they already had, both men ventured into the alleyway behind the shops, and followed the path round it’s twists and turns. Levi had already armed Erwin with a few small pocket knives, dotted in pockets and around his stomach, just for extra protection. Though he hoped more than anything he’d not have to use them, and they were simply there to make them both feel better about it all. Levi, on the other hand, had Farlan’s old pocket knife stashed up his sleeve, ready to use when the time came.

As always, Levi made sure they had a spare two hidden in more obvious places, so if the guards wanted to check them over before entering, they could provide a weapon. It was too obvious that anyone involved with, or related to Kenny, would definitely enter with weapons. Starr was too famously dangerous without, so they needed to play up to that part but keep a few knives on them, for when they were needed.

As predicted, the door was protected by two well-built men, stood with their hands across their fronts, ear pieces tucked into one ear. Levi didn’t recognise either of them, assuming on weekends they probably had different staff to weeknights: he’d never even dared come here on a Saturday, just in case some of the patrons were aware of who he was and who he was related to, but this time they didn’t have much choice. If something happened, they’d have Sunday to recuperate. He wasn’t letting Erwin miss anymore school.

They walked to the front door, shoulders pushed back, and a scowl on Levi’s face. A way to look intimidating, to feel more confident about the entire situation. “I’m here to see Starr.” He spoke, voice steady and firm.

“And who the hell are you?” The guard responded, stepping forward.

“An old friend. He’s been expecting me.”

The men exchanged glances, before stepping aside and opening the door for Levi without any further questions. He wasn’t checked for weapons, he wasn’t quizzed about how they knew each other, and he wasn’t even guided to the Starr’s office up the rickety ladder. He was determined to not let his surprise on the poor security be known, but it was clear that the old man was quickly growing confident and fearless; realising he was certainly the most powerful kingpin in the town.

As they entered the club, he could almost hear the shock leave Erwin’s body as they glanced around the stages. It was far busier than Levi had ever seen it before, not one pole was empty, not one curtained off corner open. Against the poles were men and women dancing, barely dressed, as creeps from the audience felt over them, pulled at their underwear, trying to display them to the entire audience. Some were struggling to keep on the stage, others been pulled from guests and dragged over to the curtained areas, waiting for a small room to become available, being grabbed and poked the entire time.

It was more shocking and disturbing than Levi had seen it before. The young performers were being hit in ways that forced them to do what guests wanted, forced to kiss strangers, to give lap dances that clearly involved more than just dancing. If any other strip club experienced this behaviour, it would be shut down immediately. This wasn't just performing, this was forcing sex: selling it to the patrons, and Levi didn't realise just how bad it had got as of late. But he knew if he watched for too long, he'd shut down entirely, and he couldn't do that just yet. He needed to go through with his plan, if anything to save all these people too.

Levi tried not to pay much attention to it as he scanned the room for people he may know, tried to not let his thoughts wander to how that would be him soon if he couldn’t convince Starr to back off. He tried not to think how his friends would all be up there, with people tugging them dangerously off the stage, throwing drinks over their bodies and reaching up to try and lick the alcohol from their skin. Forcing them off the stage, throwing them around in illegal ways. In an attempt to divert his attention, Levi turned to Erwin who was watching over the scene with wide-eyes.

“Erwin?” Levi whispered, aiming to get his attention. But the gaze didn’t avert.

“They’re so drugged up, Levi. Look at them. This is so wrong.”

He swallowed, trying again not to think about it too much. “I know, but we have to go. We can’t hang around here for too long, we look suspicious.”

Erwin didn’t budge, “I’m just shocked. People really treat others this way? And he wants to make you do this? No way. I won’t let it happen.”

Levi nodded, “It’s shit, it’s what happens, and if we don’t want it to happen to us, we have to fucking _go_.”

Sensing the urgency in Levi’s whisper, Erwin took his attention from the cooks of the dancers’ arms, where track marks dotted over the thin skin, and put his gaze fully onto his partner. He didn’t want to see anymore, too shocked at what he’d witnessed in the few minutes he’d stood there. Erwin just couldn’t understand how the law let this happen, how corrupt it must be to let these young people get molested on stage, get sexually assaulted before the eyes of the guards, the bartenders, the visitors.

However, he knew he had to snap out of it quickly as Levi guided them through the stage door, where the guard was clearly too distracted talking to a young lady. The stench of perfume hit Erwin even more then; the dim lighting, the over-powering florals, the sights in the backstage rooms as they walked passed. It was all too much, and he was quickly beginning to feel light-headed.

But Levi didn’t slow down his pace; didn’t glance in the stage rooms to see the young girls and boys consoling one another, some crying, some so high their heads lolled, and their eyes closed. He didn’t turn to look at small patches of blood that were dotted on the floor, the little clumps of glitter that was mixed with sticky alcohol. It was like Levi was oblivious to everything, which made Erwin more sorrowful about what was happening. How young was Levi when Kenny first brought him here? How many years had he witnessed such horrible things?

“Up here.” Levi instructed, as he approached the ladder. Quickly, he began to climb as Erwin followed wordlessly, only stopping once they were at the top and before the door. That was when nausea really took over Erwin, his entire body beginning to panic.

“Levi.” He said, his voice wobbling.

Levi looked back at his partner with concern in his eyes, not realising how hard the sights had hit Erwin. He lowered his voice to an almost-silent whisper, not wanting to inform Starr that he was already here. “Do you wanna wait out here?”

Erwin took a few small gulps, trying to keep the acid down that was brewing in his throat. “I,” he paused, leaning against the wall, letting his head lean backwards slightly in an attempt to stop the dizziness. “I’m just so sorry, Levi.”

“We’ll talk about that later.” He replied, his voice calm. Levi outstretched a hand and placed it carefully on Erwin’s bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze. “If it’s too much, I’ll handle it alone. It’ll be okay.”

Erwin shook his head, standing upright once again. His gaze wandered over the walls, seeing the man who was supposedly Starr posing with young boys who were almost nude, girls who were topless, all who looked terrified to be there. To be so close to someone so utterly terrifying. And one of them looked old, either. They were clearly around their own ages, being forced out of school into this horrid lifestyle where they’d most likely never escape; a daily life of abuse every day.

“I want to help.” Erwin finally replied, “I’ll be okay. We’ll stick to the plan.”

Levi nodded, appreciatively. As much as he didn’t want Erwin to come into the office with him, or even the club at all, he couldn’t even begin to say how thankful he was to have a person beside him, to have Erwin there to support him. Starr terrified Levi as much as the next man, not that he ever showed it, and he’d never want to see him alone.

With a final look of support from one another, Levi opened the door without a knock, Erwin following closely behind.

* * *

 

Starr was sat at his desk, wearing nothing but a smokers-dressing gown, barely covering his naked body. A young girl sat on his lap, marks on her arms, her hair scruffy and knotted in a bun on top of her head. She clearly was one of the dancers, judging by what she was wearing: nothing but a thin pair of knickers, and a corset-style bra. Erwin diverted his gaze upon entering, paying full attention to the old man, trying to show a level of respect to the young girl who was evidently petrified of being sat on the lap of such a creep. And judging by Levi's body standing tense, he felt the same fear.

“Levi, I thought I’d thought you better manners over the years, than barging into my office.” Starr spoke sarcastically, pushing the girl from his knee onto the floor, and standing. He quickly covered his modesty, wrapping the robe around him tightly. “And what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You need to fuck off now Starr, we’ve had enough of this shit. You got what you were owed by getting Farlan and Isabel, so I’m here to make a truce.” Levi spoke, voice stern and angry. Erwin stood close by his side, noticing in his peripheral vision as the girl clambered awkwardly from the door and stood by the wall, arms across her chest.

Starr let out a deep-bellowed laugh, “No, no not at all. I didn’t want those two, that was just to teach you a lesson. The only way you can repay me is, like I said before, if you come to work for me. I'm sure you've seen how glamorous life is for my dancers.” He walked around the front of his desk, grabbing a glass of red wine on the way. “And are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Levi let his arms by his side, allowing the piece of cold metal so slip into his grasp as he did so. “And like I said before, that’s not going to fucking happen.”

Starr shook his head, taking a sip of wine as he did so. Erwin couldn’t help but feel confused, the man before them seemed old and weak, utterly relaxed in the presence of Levi. He rested his body against the desk and turned his gaze to Erwin. “Since Levi isn't going to introduce us, I'll do it myself. I'm Starr, and you must be Levi's little friend. I suppose you got my letter, Erwin? Thank you for passing the message on. How kind of you.”

Levi stepped forward, “You need to stay the fuck out of my friends lives, Starr. They have nothing to do with this, they’re good people. This is us against you, so you need to stop pulling people in who aren’t involved. Just leave it at me and Kenny, there's no need for anyone else.”

The piercing gaze from the old man was transferred back to Levi, and a small smirk rose on his lips. “Did you enjoy the trial? Nice to have Leonardo behind bars until he dies, don’t you think? Oh, and I found it extremely romantic how you two cared for one another outside. Tell me, Levi, does you uncle know you’re gay?”

Levi gritted his teeth, ignoring the threatening tone. If he could pass of questions, then Starr wouldn't bring it up again. “That should’ve been you behind bars until you die Starr.”

Erwin watched on, he knew it was about to happen, he knew he couldn’t say anything or react yet. Levi was handling it okay, and Starr didn’t seem to suspect a thing.

“Oh, silly young Ackerman’s. As dumb as your mother was, clearly. You’ll be dead before you see me behind bars, I can assure you that. Dead, or so fucked and used and high you won’t even know who you are anymore. I’m going to destroy you, Levi. I’ll make you bleed until you’re crying out my name to stop, force you to beg –”

Within a flash, the plan had set to motion. Levi dashed from his position, climbing over Starr and pinning him against the desk, a knife against his trachea. Wine bottles smashed on the floor as the heavy body was slammed against the wood, glass splintering the back of Starr, small speckles of blood seeping through his robe. Levi gritted his teeth, slamming his head into the table once again, causing the tip of his knife to make a small indentation into the skin.

The young girl let out a scream as the fight unfolded, in which Erwin ran over to her and covered her mouth, not wanting to attract attention to the room. With any luck, screams were a common thing heard from Starr’s office, so no one would suspect something unsavoury unfolding. Sensing the worry of the younger girl, Erwin reached over to the back of the door and placed the jacket hung there on her shoulders, before guiding her to the exit and asking her to sit outside. She did so, instantly, her body shaking visibly as the door was pulled shut again by Erwin.

“I’ll make _you_ fucking beg, Starr. This is a warning. If you try to contact me again, or try to message my friends or Kenny, I’ll press deeper than I am now. I could kill you in a second, I could fuck your entire life up, expose what goes on here.” Levi spat out at the man below him. But to his dismay, Starr simply smirked in response.

“Dear Levi, don’t you remember when you broke into my house with your little friends? I have weapons. I can kill you in an instant, not feel a thing. I know you’ve killed before with your bare hands for Kenny before, and I don't know how you feel about that, but I know for a fact that my memory will plague you for the rest of your life. If you killed me, you’d never be able to unsee the suffering, the same way you couldn’t unsee Charlie.”

“Shut up!” Levi yelled, “You wouldn’t fucking kill me! You’d never get revenge if you did!”

“Kenny’s told me about it all. How you woke up for weeks after that, the man bleeding playing on your mind. How you injected heroin into his limp body, forced him to sit as though he’d overdosed. You’re sick, Levi. You need help, and I can give that to you here. I can offer you an escape from Kenny. A better life. You can be Charlie's replacement.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Levi yelled, although he could begin to feel his voice waver, felt the wetness escaping from his eyes. He was seeing it all over again, the man he killed with Kenny, then he was seeing his friends in the crash, Erwin working downstairs. With his spare hand, he rubbed aggressively at his eye, trying to make it stop.

“Just imagine, you could repent for all the hurt you’ve caused everyone you loved over the years. I saw how Josef was when you brought him here, utterly terrified. And now you’ve got your posh friends involved, you’ll fuck his life over, Levi. But if you came with me, I’d leave him alone. I’d leave all your friends alone.”

"I don't fucking trust you!" The yelling continued, "I want you to _die_!"

"Do it then, Levi. There's no one stopping you, hm? You could kill me in a second. Put to bed all the hell I've caused. But you won't forget my face now, you never will."

Levi managed to regain composure, pressing the knife further in, a sneer on his lips. He tried to block out the words, but his vision was quickly growing blurry, and he could sense Erwin watching behind him. He couldn’t hurt Starr now, he knew for a fact that it would play on his mind forever. If he killed Starr, Erwin would be watching: he’d never be able to look at Levi again, knowing that he slit a man’s throat. With a scream, Levi let go of the knife and grabbed Starr by the collar, bringing the old man’s face close to his own.

“I’m not gonna fucking kill you!” He snapped, “But I will if you don’t stay the fuck away.”

Without waiting for another word, Levi climbed from the man and slipped the knife up his sleeve, using the cuff to wipe his face and clear his vision as he did so. He wasn’t sure why he was crying, he usually could maintain his anger pretty well. But something made him snap, something in that man’s coarse voice made him want to scream, to kill him there, to weep at everything he’d done. He really did need help.

It was then that the gravest mistake was made, something which Kenny had always warned Levi against. Never turn your back to your opposer after a fight, never take your eyes off someone until you were sure they wouldn’t be in your life anymore. But Levi was exhausted, and he turned his attention to Erwin as he walked away, grabbing the blonde man’s arm, getting ready to pull him away.

But then Starr was up again, with something heavy in his hands; something black, metal, and pointing directly at Levi.

“Levi, look out!” Erwin shouted, as Levi turned his gaze to the man at the desk once again, the pistol held in his hands, finger on the trigger, ready to pull. His eyes widened in panic, Levi wasn’t sure where he could run to avoid the bullet firing through his skin. The office was small, and Starr was close: he could continuously turn, aiming the gun at them, and there was no way to avoid that.

As the bang sounded, Levi felt a harsh shove in the side of his body, knocking him onto the hardwood floor, his breath leaving his mouth as it happened. But there was no shooting pain, no wound on his chest where the pistol was aimed. But there was something wet surrounding him, something red and warm leaking onto his side as a heavy body collapsed against him, and a scream of pain shot from the blonde man beside him.

Within seconds, Starr was dashing from his office, stumbling over his feet as he stepped, the alcohol rushing through his system. But Levi didn’t care to chase after him, didn’t give a shit where he was running off to, barely could hear the shouts he was yelling, forcing everyone to get out of the building, shaking his gun in the air. All Levi could focus on was the man leaning against him, blood seeping from his arm, his face scrunched up in pain.

 “Erwin?” Levi finally dared to whisper into the room, “I’m calling the police.”

* * *

 

The gun shots began to be muted, and the sirens blared outside within ten minutes, as most of the venue was cleared out, and the awful blaring music could no longer be heard. Within that time, Levi had wrapped the wound of Erwin’s arm with a piece of cloth from the curtain, aiming to keep it tight and trap as much blood into the body as he could. He wasn’t amazing at first aid, but that was always the way Kenny taught him, the same way he dealt with Farlan’s leg cut that time. And it seemed, for the most part, to be working.

Erwin, however, looked terrible. His face had lost all colour it usually had, his eyes drooped slightly, and blood weighted his jumper down so aggressively that Levi had ripped the sleeve off it, in an attempt to stop the shivering. Bullet wounds were easy enough to heal, normally, and it looked as though the bullet had gone straight through, thankfully only against the small skin at the side of his arm. It was still moving safely, and it looked as though the blood made it appear far more worse than it was, but Erwin wasn’t handling the pain all too well, finding his eyes swelling whenever Levi tightened the material.

And Levi couldn’t help but feel terrible about it all. He was the one who wanted Erwin to come with him to face Starr, the one who fucked over the entire plan by letting his emotions get in the way. He’d brought this amazing human into his life, then practically taken his life from him the first time he faced Starr. Erwin was just another name to add to the list of people’s lives he’d fucked up.

However, there was a huge sense of relief as he heard the police walking around backstage, clearly taking photos and commenting on the blood on the floor, the drugs on the tables, helping people out who hadn’t reacted to Starr with the gun due to being too high. And when they began to reach the ladder, Levi began to shout out.

“Here, we’re in here!” He yelled, to which two officers responded, rushing up the ladder to the room. It hadn’t even occurred to Levi how bad the room looked; the red wine splashed on the floor, glass bottles smashed into millions of pieces, blood splurged everywhere. The knife that was once up Levi’s top was discarded on the floor too, he threw it out when he began to help Erwin.

Instantly, the police radioed outside for the ambulance staff to journey up as quickly as they could, before kneeling down beside Erwin and trying to ask what happened, although Levi too seemed too shook to answer anything properly, both concerned about Erwin, and concerned what would happen to him now too. He wasn’t exactly innocent in all this, coming into the building with a plan to get rid of Starr.

“What’s your name?” The officer questioned Erwin, “And your age?”

“It’s Erwin Smith,” The man spoke through broken breaths, eyes rolling in pain as he tried to stay awake, “I’m eighteen.”

“You’re old enough to not need them, but should we inform your parents that you’re going to hospital so they can meet you there?”

“Yes.” Erwin mumbled, as Levi reeled off the address of Erwin to the police, where it was radioed once again, presumably to send officers on their way to collect Mr and Mrs Smith.

The police officer then turned his attention to Levi, “What about you? Your name and age? And could you tell me what happened here? 

Levi swallowed. “Levi, Ackerman. I’m eighteen, we go to school together. Starr got his gun out to kill me, Erwin jumped in the way and took the bullet himself.”

The officer nodded, “Thank you, Levi. Do you have a guardian you’d wish for us to contact too? We’ll take you to hospital to get checked over with your friend. And in regard to this Starr man, is he the one who was running around outside with the gun, then? We had numerous calls within a few minutes of yours claiming the same thing.”

“No, no don’t call anyone. I live with Erwin.” He replied, knowing the bother that would ensue should Kenny be brought into the situation. “And yeah, that will have been Starr.”

The man scribbled a few things down, as the ambulance staff appeared and began to look over Erwin, removing the tie that Levi had put in place, replacing it with a bandage, before helping the man to his feet, assisting his climb down the ladder. Levi quickly stood and followed on, not waiting for the police to ask anymore questions. There was no way he’d leave Erwin’s side now, he had to stay close to him. He got him in this mess, after all.

As they left the club, Levi tried to not let his gaze wander over the blood that was splattered on the stages, nor the smashed bottles when people were clearly trying to escape. He didn’t look at the dancers being interviewed and questioned, didn’t want to look at the marks on their skin, or the blood on their body. Something terrible must’ve happened downstairs as Levi helped Erwin, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear what that was.

The second they were in the ambulance, a huge relief flooded over Levi. Erwin was injected with pain killers and laid down, as the vehicle set off in the direction of the hospital. His wound was already been looked over, and it was confirmed that there was no bullet still in him. With a blood transfusion to replace all lost, and a few stitches, it appeared that Erwin was going to be absolutely fine. Although he would be unable to use his arm for a while, considering how much pain it would be in.

The ambulance staff then tried to look over Levi, but he wouldn’t allow it. Not yet. He still had knives attached to his body which he desperately needed to get rid of, and he wanted the attention to fully be on Erwin until he was okay again. This was now part of a crime scene, and anyone seen with any sort of weapon would be in bother. The second that Erwin was with his parents in hospital, Levi would dash to the bathroom and discard of the knives in the closed bins there, somehow.

Thankfully, the ride was quick, and Erwin was in his own ward within minutes, his parents standing by his side, holding his hand. Levi waited at the end of the bed, a shadow of a person looking over his boyfriend. He still couldn’t quite believe he’d got Erwin shot, nor could be believe that the man accepted the bullet for him.

The dressings that were put on in the ambulance were removed by a new nurse, who tried her best to chat to Erwin as it happened in an attempt to make him feel calmer about it. He talked back, the usual spark he had coming back to life, making the nurse giggle with his charming ways as she cleaned the wound, preparing it for stitches. The site of the skin around the bullet whole was cleansed with rubbing alcohol, before Erwin was given a numbing injection to the area, enabling him to not feel the needle of the stitch work.

Levi tried not to watch as the medical stitch was threaded through his skin, piercing parts of the flesh as it went. He tried to not pay too much attention to the sight before him, nor the fact he was the reason why the smartest man he’d ever known was in hospital from a gunshot. But every time the needle went back into the skin, he cringed. And quickly began to feel sick with worry as it was occurring.

A large hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, making Levi twitch. “Hey, go get yourself a coffee and have a change of clothes.” Erwin’s father smiled at him, handing over some money as he did so, alongside a long-sleeved top of Erwin’s. Without a word of thanks, Levi simply nodded and left the room, rushing down the corridor as he went.

On his way to the café area, he stopped in the toilets as was his original plan, and managed to remove his knives quickly, sliding the easier ones into his boot where he’d managed to cut into the heel; a secret storage space, alongside the secret fastenings of his underwear. In regard to the others, including Erwin’s which he’d frantically removed after phoning the police, they were wrapped in his old, bloodied top numerous times, and thrown in the rubbish bin; sealed securely by a lid.

Instantly, the change of clothing made him feel more himself, before he rushed from the cubicle and washed his hands in the sink, trying to get as much of Erwin’s blood off as he could. Although he knew it wasn’t rinsing well with the soap, and he was far too eager to get some fresh air: get out of the clinical smell of the hospital. Without even drying off his fingers, Levi dashed back into the corridor, bypassing the café, and scooted outside: lighting up a cigarette as he did so. He just needed to get out of that building, to try and think straight about what was to happen next.

* * *

 

Levi sat on the bench outside, trying to calm his nerves from everything that had happened. Erwin’s dad had kindly brought two tops along with him, so at least he was out of his black shirt that was covered in blood for now, somewhat cleaner than he was. But he couldn’t stop hearing the sound of the bullet against Erwin’s skin, nor the taunting words from Starr as he was against the table.

Steadily as he could, the cigarette was brought to his mouth and he took a deep drag, almost feeling his nerves calming as he did so. He hated relying on smoking as a mechanism to calm down, but growing up with Kenny and Kuchel, he hadn’t known any different than that. And honestly, it felt good to be using something so homely, weirdly, right now. He needed that grounding feeling.

“Levi?” Mrs Smith’s voice suddenly sounded, to which he began to panic and was about to put his cigarette out, “No, don’t be silly. You don’t have to stub that for me.”

Smiling softly, she sat close beside Levi on the bench outside. Both their gazes faced forwards, watching as ambulances and cars pulled up at the entrance to the hospital, patients and staff mulled about, helping people to their cars, guiding others inside. Levi closed his eyes and took another deep drag of his cigarette, remembering the last time he was here with Kenny and Erwin. The last day he saw his friends.

“Mind if I ask you something, Levi?” Carol interrupted his thoughts.

“Sure.”

She turned her gaze to the man beside her, “I’m not here to tell you off, and I’d never kick you out, but I want an honest answer. How did my son end up with a bullet in his arm at this time on a Saturday night? What have you two got yourselves wrapped up in?”

Levi put his cigarette out on the side of the bench then, before looking down, fiddling with the butt between his fingers that still had traces of Erwin’s blood on them. He frowned. “He jumped in the way of the gun for me. Something that my uncle got involved in years ago, he’s been threatening me for a while. I was going to do something about it, Erwin wanted to come too.”

Carol nodded calmly, “I see. And why didn’t you come to one of us for help?”

A shrug, then a shake of a head ensued. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Levi finally broke, felt that sob escape his body once again. He wasn’t sure where all this emotion had sparked from all of a sudden, or why it was only just now he decided to get the police involved, to tell Carol about what happened. He just couldn’t keep holding it all in anymore, the weight of the world was on his shoulder.

Sensing the man’s distress, Erwin’s mother wrapped an arm across his shoulders. “Levi, sweetie, you have nothing to apologise for. Okay? You’ve been brought into this mess without an option, and it’s a scary thing to come across. Erwin’s father and I, we could tell you were in some sort of bother, we just didn’t want to approach it with you, hoping that either you or Erwin would come to us.”

Levi leant into the hold, hiding his face in the touch as he did so. It felt so warm, so loving, to be held by a mother. There was something calming about her presence to Levi, and he suddenly began to feel so much safer, so much more relaxed with everything.

“You don’t have to tell us the whole story today by any means, but I would love it if, once he’s better, you and Erwin would sit down and approach the topic with us. We’ll find you some help, we can help your uncle too, just to get out of this mess. And when you’re ready too, you can come to either myself or Erwin’s father about your home life, and the marks on your arms. We’re not here to push you away, Levi. We’re here to help.”

He found himself nodding, not realising how much he needed to hear those words from someone who could help with it all, someone mature who had worldly experience. He loved Erwin, of course, and was so grateful for his friends. But there was always something that made him feel unsure they’d be able to help as much. However, now the police were inevitably involved, it was good to know he had the support of a parent.

“I’m sorry I’ve ruined your son’s life.” Levi mumbled then, before sitting up on the bench, wiping his eyes subtly as he did so.

“You’re joking,” Carol laughed, “I mean the bullet wound isn’t ideal, nor is his attendance which the school feel the need to call me about daily. But you’ve brought him so much joy, Levi. You’ve given him the ability to be himself, I don’t think you see the good you’ve done for our son. You’ve enhanced his life, nowhere near ruined it.”

Levi felt his lips tuck forcefully into a smile, “He’s made mine better, too.”

“I know he has, sweetie. Now, shall we get back inside and find out when he’ll be able to come home?”

He nodded in response, “Sure.”

“And you, of course.” Carol added, “I assume you’ll still be coming home with us? We haven’t told Kenny about what’s happened, knowing you’d want to do that yourself. You’re still welcome to stay with us for as long as you need, be that a permanent move or not.”

He smiled, “Thank you. I’ll take you up on that offer.”

And as the two got from the bench and headed back to the ward where Erwin and his father were, Levi couldn’t help but feel a small smile brewing inside him too. He’d not felt this at home, this welcomed, or this accepted for such a long time. And whilst he knew that there was a whole fight about to ensue, be that with the police or with Starr himself, he couldn’t help but feel utterly confident about it. Finally, things were starting to change for him. Finally, he might have the chance to escape this shitty life he’d made for himself.

* * *

 

Erwin was discharged mid-Sunday morning, a few hours after he’d first arrived at the hospital. They’d decided that the wound wasn’t too vicious, and with cleansing at home and a visit to hospital in a week, the wound would heal nicely. Alongside some spare, clean bandages, Erwin was given a prescription of strong pain-killers to numb his arm, alongside a small pamphlet of how best to keep the wound clean.

Both parents were informed by Erwin’s doctor that the police would be in touch within a few days regarding the whole event, wanting to get their stories alongside a witness statement regarding Starr. Originally, they were meant to question Levi and Erwin in the hospital but decided both boys had enough stress for one weekend, opting to give them a bit of a breather. And whilst Levi was a little frustrated that he’d binned his clothing and knives for nothing, he was incredibly relieved that he had a few days to plan out what he’d tell the police about why he was there, making sure the story was correct with Erwin.

On the ride home, Erwin tried to reach across to hold Levi’s hand, but the latter was enveloping inside himself once again. Erwin’s writing hand was held up in a sling to keep the blood flowing, his skin looked sore and tired, dark circles under his eyes. He’d forced the man he loved to witness abuse first hand, he’d put him in the most dangerous spot in town without evening thinking of it. If Levi really wanted, he knew he’d have been able to talk Erwin out of coming. But he didn’t, and now Erwin couldn’t work at school properly.

Looking over at Erwin filled Levi with immense guilt. Even more so when they parked up home, and his dad had to help Erwin out of the car, since he was feeling weak on his feet. They all headed to the living room, where Erwin let out a sigh of content, sitting on the comfortable sofa, rather than in a hospital bed. Immediately, Mrs Smith began pottering around, making everyone a hearty lunch, whilst Erwin’s dad set up the television, gave Erwin the remotes so he could put on whatever he wanted, throwing a blanket over his legs, checking he was snuggled up warm.

They both tended to Levi too, sensing he was still slightly in shock about what happened, although he didn’t allow them to fuss too much. He was happy with just a glass of water, sat in a room where Erwin was still there, where a hospital trip ended successfully in still having the people he loved around him. And the more the afternoon progressed, he did gain the ability to look at Erwin without as much sorrow, to feel that contentedness he’d felt when talking to Carol outside the hospital.

It was later in the evening when the two men decided to speak again, once Mr and Mrs Smith were sat in the conservatory, completing crossword puzzles together.

“Levi,” Erwin began, gaining the others attention. “I’m okay, and this was entirely my choice and my fault.”

Levi shrugged, “You shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t have expected that of you, Erwin.”

“I wanted to, and you couldn’t have stopped me. I chose to help you, and if I hadn’t jumped in front of that bullet, he’d have shot right through your chest. A minor arm wound for your life is definitely worth it in my eyes, and like the doctors said, it will literally be back to normal within a week, with only a small scar.”

“Shit, Erwin.” Levi stood and walked over, sitting right beside his boyfriend. “I was so scared. When I felt that blood pooling on my side, I didn’t know what the hell had happened. I didn’t know if he’d shoot again.”

Erwin’s left arm tucked Levi into a hug, pulling him close and tight. “What matters is that we’re both here now, and the police are aware. From here on out, they’ll be dealing with Starr more than you and Kenny, and now my parents are aware, they’ll be able to look out for you too. I’ll never let him hurt you, Levi. I mean it. You’ll never work for him as long as I’m around.”

Levi remained quiet for a minute, letting the works sink in. Erwin was right; he no longer was completely alone in dealing with Starr, although he knew for certain that the old man would find the Ackerman’s quicker than the police would capture him. He’d have to see Kenny soon, to try and plan around all this mess. But for the next few days, he wanted to focus on Erwin’s healing. To show the man he loved how appreciative he was for saving his life, for loving him the way he did.

Within the warmth of their hold, and the tiresome night and day, the two found themselves drifting off to sleep quickly. Erwin managed to throw the blanket over both of them, and muted the television, allowing them to nod off on the sofa together. But just before they fully fell asleep, Erwin heard Levi mumbling something to himself, clearly without the intention of letting Erwin hear it: but he was so glad he did.

“Erwin Smith, I love you. So much.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the end! I've added a few new tags also, so maybe check before reading! Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos as always!

A week passed, then two, then before anyone realised it had been a month and a half: exam season rapidly encroaching, including the end of school and the admission of university applications, of which Levi had missed considering the stressful situations he’d been in recently. However, he’d failed to tell anyone about that little fact, the worry setting in of what was to come once he finished school. There was still no word from Kenny, not that Levi was utterly that eager to go home. Living with Erwin meant he was getting on with his revision, alongside actually passing classes he’d normally have failed.

Alongside the lack of murmuring from Kenny, Starr hadn’t appeared in the picture again. The police, considering there was both no defendant or victim, dropped the shooting at Starr’s bar, and targeted the case as though Levi was nothing but a victim to Starr, no one finding out he’d threatened him beforehand with a knife. It was the only time Levi was thoroughly glad Starr’s office didn’t have security cameras, otherwise he could’ve dropped him in so much more shit.

Honestly, Levi found himself so grateful that the police were opting to drop it all anyway. He didn’t want to get called in for threatening someone with a knife, nor did he want to explain his relationship with Starr, alongside force Erwin to discuss what he saw too in court, considering he was there. Erwin’s future career in Law was still safe for the time-being, and Levi intended to keep it that way. It was disconcerting that no further threats were sent in the mail, though – Levi and Erwin were both expecting to hear something.

Despite Levi almost getting their son killed, almost ruining his educational career he had ahead of him, the Smith parents’ were nothing but supportive to their house guest. They started putting his favourite food on their big shops list, cleaning and ironing all his clothes, even taking him to the shops to get an entire new wardrobe, once they discovered how little he actually owned. They treated Levi like their own. Alongside materialistic support, they offered emotional too. Both adults exclaimed they had an open door at home, always ready to talk, and were more than happy to arrange someone for the young man to speak to when he felt ready. Not that he’d taken them up on those offers, but he was grateful they offered nonetheless.

Erwin and his friends helped Levi out too, considering how close the end of school was coming. Revision was performed, alongside helping Levi catch up on all the classes he’d missed, his grades almost doubling in the month. All his teachers were highly impressed and stopped treating him like the rebel he once was, instead offering him respect for going to that school. Though Levi didn’t care for their falseness, he was just proud of himself. He had worked so hard to get to this position.

Before anyone had a chance to blink, classes finished at school, leaving the pupils to revise for exams instead. Prom was arranged for the week after the final exam, alongside graduation plans being set in stone. It was mad rushing around the school, and Erwin and Mike found themselves so busy, all extra-curriculum activities they taught or took part in were cancelled. Their applications had been sent off by this point anyway, so it didn’t matter about their attendance anymore. Although, Erwin being Head Boy found himself still hectic, having to perform speeches to younger classes about the importance of summer work, volunteering, participation at school. He was so excited to leave by this point, eager to just spend time with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, of whose relationship was blooming. Moving in together, almost permanently at this point, judging by Kenny’s lack of interest, had hiked their relationship up levels. They felt so comfortable around one another now, and Erwin found Levi’s softer side became more present each day: the cuddles, the small kisses, the loving hand-holds. And he loved that he was trusted enough for Levi to open up in such a way, revelling in it whenever he could. And by God, at this point, kissing Levi was such a huge stress relief from everything on his shoulders.

Even though their relationship was hiked up levels, intensifying in such a short period of time, the two men were yet to sleep with one another. Erwin was far too stressed with school work to put his full attention into it, and he was eager to make it special. Whereas Levi found himself worrying on a night about the fact Kenny hadn’t contacted him, alongside stressing himself over exams. He’d hate to admit it too often, but he cared a lot about it. He wanted to prove everyone he could do it, if he tried.

And soon enough, the exam weeks were well underway, none of the friendship group able to see one another often due to the intense revision that was partaking. However, Hange did see Levi regularly, guiding him through science problems he didn’t understand, like ways with Nanaba, who helped him out with food and nutrition; a field of study she was wanting to go into. Mike had already helped him with completing his physical education exam, and Erwin literally helped him out with everything else. And before he was properly aware, the last day of exams had encroached, and he’d not skived nor skipped a single one. He, admittedly, couldn’t help but think how proud Isabel and Farlan would be of him now.

However, as more and more time passed, there was the small factor niggling into his mind about how he hadn’t seen nor heard from Kenny for so long now. The uncle hadn’t returned any of his simple texts, just asking if he was okay. He’d shown no interest in Levi, and whilst he was used to that, this was the longest he’d ever gone without hearing from him. That, on top of the fact that Starr was still on the run terrified Levi. He didn’t know where either of them where, and he hated that.

He remembered, however, mid-exam season, the closing of Starr’s club was on the news. So many old staff, it was reported, were now either in rehab or therapy, considering what they’d all had to go through. Levi couldn’t imagine being forced to work there, but now that his livelihood had been taken from Starr, Levi couldn’t help but feel a small wash of relief, knowing that he could no longer he forced to be one of those dancers. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t extremely cautious what the man would do to him, once he decided to come for him. Levi found himself cringing, just thinking about that.

Nonetheless, he had his friends and exams to constantly distract him. Which has happening now, as the friends gathered around their table in the canteen, going over the last few topics that could come up in their maths test that afternoon. The last one, but definitely the hardest to pass. This kind of exam required full concentration, and as it was two hours long, a lot of brain food was needed before they were to go in.

Mike had treated them all to sandwiches and a bun from the school café, as a final lunchtime together. And considering how worried everyone was about this exam, they were so thankful to have Mike there to calm them down a little. The man was so blasé about the tests, or so it appeared anyway. He obviously cared deeply, wanting to go to university himself alongside his girlfriend, but always looked so calm about them. It was a good friend to have on stressful days, such as this one.

“Erwin, how the hell do I work this out?” Nanaba asked her friend, stressed out by the mock test she was going through. “I’ve never got this one right.”

“Don’t worry, Nan.” He smiled, sliding the paper so he could read it, before gently explaining the easiest way to go through the problem. By the end of it, she looked almost happy that she worked it out with him, worries dissipating the more she practiced. Levi couldn’t help but watch on in admiration that his boyfriend was so smart, how any university would be utterly lucky to have him on their course. Living with him had made Levi so sentimental, Isabel would definitely have taken the piss out of him.

“How are you feeling for this one, Levi?” Mike asked. It had taken a while after the wound on Erwin’s arm for those two to reconnect properly. But after explaining what happened that night, the taller man was almost sympathetic, and withdrew any previous qualms he had about Levi and the shooting. They were almost good-friends now, getting closer each day.

He shrugged, folding the wrapper of his now empty lunch neatly into squares, “I just can’t wait to be done with this. God knows what I’m doing after, though.”

“What do you mean?” Mike continued to ask, brows furrowing a bit.

“I haven’t applied anywhere. I had a lot going on, I just forgot.”

That drew the attention of the entire table, everyone’s shocked faces staring back at him all at once. He didn’t think it was too much of a problem, until they all glared at him, shock written all over their faces. He just continued to look down at the rubbish in his hands, trying to distract himself from this conversation again. He hated talking about his future, always assumed he wouldn’t have much of one. Hange was the first to question it.

“You haven’t applied? Anywhere?” They frowned, annoyed almost.

Nanaba looked concerned. “What’s your plan then, Levi? There’s always clearing on exam results day. I’m sure we’d all be willing to help phone universities, help you get into one. We wouldn’t leave you stranded here.”

“Yeah,” Mike added, “No sweat, Levi. We’d help you out with that. Or if you want a job, we can help you find that too. I’m sure my mother would like someone to give her a hand around her language classes, anyway. You took German, right?”

Levi looked at his friends, the love in their eyes, but panic on their faces. He never really thought that university was such a big deal, Farlan and Isabel only ever talked about it as though it was a dream, not a reality. Besides, there was no way he could afford those course fees. Nine-thousand pounds a year? He didn’t even have any money to his name. Not that he wanted to admit that was one of the other reasons he didn’t apply to his friends, he didn’t want their money in sympathy.

“Actually, don’t worry, Levi-” Erwin began, before the tutor came into the hall, announcing for all year thirteens to proceed to the registration hall for their exam. Erwin sympathetically smiled at Levi, “I’ll tell you later.” He said, as the five stood and placed their trays on the rack to clear, before walking out as a group: the last time they’d ever have to do this for an exam, the last time they’d sit in that school hall as a group.

Levi tried to not let their shocked faces niggle away at him as he entered the hall and took his seat, but the thought that he hadn’t got a plan for the future wouldn’t leave his mind.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes into their final exam, Levi couldn’t take the worrying burden on his shoulders. He glanced around the room, foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Erwin towards the front was writing away, Hange smiling to themselves as they jotted answers down. Mike was chewing the corner of his pen, and Nanaba was sat beside him, writing with a frown on her face. Levi couldn’t help but think how they all knew what they wanted to do, they all had reasons to complete this exam, to get good results and go to university. They all had goals, had their lives planned out perfectly. What did Levi have? After Erwin would leave for college at the end of the summer, he’d have to go home to his uncle that didn’t want him there.

His uncle: Kenny who hadn’t responded to his texts or calls for way over a month, who hadn’t asked the man to come back home yet. To his _own_ home. Kenny who had a feud with Starr, the latter of whom was currently missing, noted as a wanted criminal, definitely armed and with a vendetta on his mind. His uncle had always kept so many secrets from him, had never wanted him around anyway. Levi couldn’t help but let his mind wander to all those times that Kenny had hit him, had burnt him. He couldn’t help but think how Kenny must’ve hated him to do that, and now he’s got rid of Levi, he could finally live the life he wanted. Levi knew: he wouldn’t be able to go home when Erwin went to college, and he couldn’t continue living at the Smith’s without his boyfriend.

But then he thought about the times Kenny did care about him, how he’d taught Levi to defend himself from a young age, had given him the money he had so he could buy new clothes, giving him freedoms to see his best friends, teaching him the way to survive in such a shitty world. But now he wouldn’t have that anymore. Something must’ve happened to Kenny, he wouldn’t have left Levi alone for such a long amount of time.

Suddenly it dawned on Levi, and the harsh reality of his childhood coming to an end crashed on his shoulders.

Without thinking about school rules, or the fact that everyone’s eyes would be drawn to him instantly, the man stood from the exam desk, forcefully pushing the table away as he did so. Without a word to the invigilators, he dashed from the hall, walking quickly and not looking behind, leaving his things scattered across the table, the unopened exam paper. There was nothing for him in there now, all his friends had promising futures, and what did he have? A criminal backstory, and evidentially a criminal future. He came so close to killing Starr, and part of him wonders if he could’ve gone through with it, if Erwin wasn’t there.

He could sense Erwin’s eyes on his back as he dashed from the exam hall, barely thinking about which home he was to go to, or whether either of them were actually home anymore. He had one destination on his mind, though, which was Kenny. Kenny, his abusive, drugged up uncle who hardly cared for him. But Levi couldn’t help his feelings, couldn’t force that familial love away. He hated Kenny for what he’d done to him, ruined him with. But at the same time, that man had protected him from living on the streets, had offered help to his mother.

Without thinking, his feet carried him over the train tracks, the walk he was so familiar with. He pushed the front door to his flat block open, of which one window had been smashed, glass all over the floor. Not that he noticed with the noises in his mind, barely could see the marks on the stairs, the unusual amount of damage to the building. Or had it always been there, and he’d just grown so accustomed to living in such a pleasant place, now this seemed worse than before?

The glass had caused Levi to slightly cut a finger, the blood on his hand barely noticeable as he began to run up the stairs, skipping two or three at a time, before he finally reached the floor of his home. His proper home. The place he was clearly destined to be trapped for the rest of his life, working as god knows what. Or would he even work, maybe he’d follow in the footsteps of Kenny the Ripper? Suddenly, the thought of that made him pause, lean against the wall, catch his breath. For what he wanted to say to Kenny, he needed to have a level head, so this pause was necessary.

With great trepidation, he approached his corridor. The corridor that no longer looked like the one he was so used to seeing. The corridor where doors were now hanging off their hinges, and furniture was thrown out of properties. Where no lights were lit, no voices heard. And the stench, stale and mouldy. The small man began to climb over the scattered rubbish, over the broken doors, barely noticed the bullet holes in the walls.

It looked abandoned. Uncared for, compared to how it was before. Levi rushed his way past Farlan and Isabel’s flat, so thankful to have removed their belongings before this raid took place. The new family’s furniture was scattered across the tatty carpeted entryway, the entire door pulled from the hingers and balanced against the wall. He was too busy focussing on that, that Levi almost missed the turning into his own flat.

But as he saw it, he paused, a small gasp leaving his mouth. The scent was strong, even from here. The cupboards clearly empty, the bolts from the door were ripped off entirely, and there were big, black circles on the walls. The brick dust displayed on the floor, the remnants of bullets. Levi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath at what he was going to find. He knew it wouldn’t be nice, he didn’t know how he’d handle it. But from what he could smell from out here, he was certain he wouldn’t find anything alive beyond this door.

He quickly climbed over the door, the broken wood on the floor, and pushed the door into the kitchen open, displaying the old sofa, Kenny’s familiar chair, Levi’s own small box – his quilt still folded neatly inside. The dining table was turned upside down, and the coffee table smashed. Even Kenny’s small collection of beer bottles were scattered all over the place, and the light of the bathroom was making a faint-fuzzing sound. Although, Levi didn’t understand how the electric was still on, considering the rest of the floor.

As his eyes scanned the room, he didn’t expect to see the person who was displayed on the sofa, the deep red stain of blood against the smoky wallpaper, the gun hanging from his hand carefully, balancing in his limp fingers. The man had a gaping hole in his forehead, his eyes hanging open, the back of his skull smashed, dried blood displaying behind it on the sofa. Levi tried hard not to gag at the sight before him, never having seen the inside of someone’s body before, not in this state especially. And he knew he should feel a swell of relief, considering who it was, but he couldn’t.

In this state, Levi almost felt sorry for him. Clearly, he was growing paranoid with what was to come, or everything that had happened so far had just been too much. It did look like there was some kind of scuffle, or a fight, considering the state of the entire flat though. And then the blue and cold body before him became insignificant, though he knew he should phone the police. But Levi didn’t care. Starr meant nothing to him; he needed to find Kenny.

No second thoughts were needed, or any at all. Automatically, Levi made a swift turn into the bedroom. And then the lump became very visible under the covers, the scent was just as prominent in here. The room was black, hardly lit by the small gap between the curtains and the window. Cigarette butts were scattered on the quilt, alongside stale pizza in boxes, and bags which were full of vomit, some of which had spilled onto the bed. Foil wrappers dotted around, empty plastic baggies. Levi tried hard not to turn his nose, to not think about everything crawling around this room, to not be disgusted about the drug remnants. He pulled the cuff of his blazer down, protecting his nose and mouth, before pulling the sheet from the bed, displaying an old man in his hat, a needle still stuffed in his arm, hanging from a bruised vein. Not that the vein was all that visible anymore, not that his uncle was recognisable anymore.

At first Levi wasn’t sure how to react. He blinked, looked on. Kenny didn’t look to be wounded in any other way, other than the heroin which had entered his body far too rapidly. He was stretched out on his back, the sight of stale vomit clinging to the edge of his cheek. His eyes were lidded, his skin cold to touch. Levi could practically feel ice radiating from the still body even just stood beside it, and all at once, his entire world came crashing down.

That was it. He’d lost the last member of his family, and he’d never be able to forgive Kenny again. He’d never have to live through the trauma of drug dealing or cigarette burns, but he’d never have the protective uncle there to keep him from trouble should Starr’s men come crawling around.

With so many juxtaposing emotions, Levi crashed. He fell onto the floor, letting his back hit the side of the wardrobe as he let out a wail.

* * *

 

Erwin glanced around the exam hall at the sudden scratch of metal against the floor, eyes growing wide, watching as Levi’s back exited. The door slamming shut echoed through the silent hall. He wasn’t sure what was going on, assuming that Levi might’ve just needed some fresh air. It had been an intense few months, after all. And this exam was hard. So hard.

But Erwin was determined to get through it, as desperately needed to get this result to get accepted formally into university. Just this last exam, then it was all over, then he and Levi could enjoy a summer together. Then he could tell Levi his plans for them both, the excitement was the one thing that was pulling him through this exam period. But now, he was growing concerned. The blonde’s eyes wandered, locking with Mike’s whilst both of them shrugged, as if suggesting they weren’t sure what was going on either.

Erwin knew that he’d have to continue with the exam, he hadn’t much of a choice, although as he put pen to paper once again, the answers weren’t flowing. All he could think about was why Levi left, and where the hell was, where he was going? Levi hadn’t a key for the Smith’s house, and his parents were working today too. Kenny hadn’t asked him to come back home yet, either. He sighed silently, trying hard to focus on the maths problem before him.

But the exam got even more disrupted about twenty minutes later, the headteacher opening the door and rushing to the invigilators at the front. Pupils all around stopped working by this point, watching before them as the tutor muttered almost-silent words with those leading the exam. Mr Johnson was clearly asking who left the hall, to which the invigilator explained what the pupil looked like, confirming it was Levi.

At that, Mr Johnson drew his eyes between Mike and Erwin, before walking up to them, crouching beside the desk. It was Mike first, since he was practically front row. And, after another quiet conversation, the taller pupil was standing, grabbing his belongings, and leaving the hall. Mr Johnson made a b-line to Erwin at that point, crouching in the same position by his own desk.

“Erwin,” He whispered, “Would you like to complete your exam tomorrow with Mike instead? We’ll set up a quiet room for the two of you. We’re just aware of a disruption and feel it’s an emergency. I’m aware you won’t perform to the best of your ability under this stress.”

Erwin frowned, “Is this about Levi?”

Mr Johnson nodded, “He’s left the school grounds. We’re concerned about his mental wellbeing.”

Understanding what the tutor was implying, although Erwin knew that Levi would never try something like that, he stood from the desk, heading straight for Mike who was at the exit. Their teacher followed behind them, and as the door closed, they heard the invigilators promising everyone in the hall extra time at the end of the exam due to disruptions. By that point, however, Erwin was too perturbed by what had just happened to think of anything but Levi.

Mr Johnson led the two boys from the hall corridor, and into the outside sunken playground of the school, which was eerily quiet, considering classes were still going on around the building. He led them over to a bench where they were instructed to sit down immediately. Both men did, as they desperately wanted to know what this was about, nervous as to what the tutor had seen which had shaken him so badly. And the look on Johnson’s face was grave, deadly almost.

“I’m sorry to disturb you two boys during your final exam, however, we all know how close you stayed to Levi and we urgently need information. Were you aware he was planning to leave the exam hall today?”

Mike shook his head, as Erwin opted to speak up. “No. Why? What do you think is happening, sir?”

Mr Johnson sighed, “After the rumours the other month about the marks on his arms, a few teachers here grew concerned that he was having suicidal thoughts, as I explained to you, Erwin. I need to phone nine-nine-nine immediately but was hoping that one of you two would be aware of where he was headed.”

Erwin tried hard not to roll his eyes, evidently the tutors didn’t listen. And even worse, they’d waited until the day they believed he’d attempt anything to deal with this, rather than talking to him before. Despite that, he was still concerned about why Levi had left the exam so suddenly. Where he’d gone, whether he was okay? Levi meant more to Erwin than he’d ever care to admit, and his panic regarding his boyfriend increased as every minute passed. He was so eager to find him himself, so wanted to cooperate with Johnson, to guide him to where he assumed he’d be.

“He’s been living with me for a few months, but I doubt he’s gone there. I assume he’s gone back to his flat, to find his uncle.”

The teacher nodded, “Do you know the address?”

Within the next few moments, the flat block and number were handed over to the emergency services, as Mr Johnson informed the men they were to go to Levi’s flat too, and see if they could get there first as if to talk him out of it. Mike opted to drive, just in case their teacher was right, and Erwin wouldn’t be in an emotionally stable place to rush Levi to hospital, should it be required. Although Erwin was almost certain the assumption wasn’t true. He was more concerned about who would be in the flat with Kenny, or whether Kenny was having a good or bad day, whether Starr had sent another threat that Levi had just received.

The men drove quickly from the school, far faster than the speed limit allowed. But both were growing worried with every passing moment, and they made it over to the flats quicker than the ambulance staff, practically abandoning the car on the side of the road, before climbing out and rushing up the stairs.

Mike hadn’t been to Levi’s flat before and tried to not pay attention to how run down the building was, how someone could safely live in a place like this. The concern grew as they reached the corridor locating Levi’s flat, noting all the trashed furniture, the smashed doors, the odd bullet hole in the middle of walls. Only when they reached Levi’s flat, however, did the stench of death hit them immediately. And then they ran.

* * *

 

Levi had somehow found himself curled in the corner of Kenny’s room, the tears now dry on his cheeks. He wasn’t aware of how much he’d cried, of how many of Kenny’s cigarettes he’d smoked whilst sat with his uncle, but the packet in his grasp was almost empty, and the pile of butts beside him were increasingly growing in number. He wasn’t even aware of how long he’d been sat there, how much stale air he’d breathed in. He didn’t understand how he wasn’t itching at the urge to clean the room.

But he didn’t want to disturb Kenny, the old man was just sleeping after all. He hadn’t overdosed. Or so he kept telling himself, as he muttered things to his uncle occasionally in a desperate plea to see him awake. Levi had seen Kenny out of it more than once, maybe this was just another one of those. Maybe he wasn’t gone; Levi couldn’t deal with someone else leaving him.

The only thing that snapped the man from his thoughts was the sound of Erwin in the corridor, shouting his name. There were another pair of footsteps behind him too, from what Levi could hear. He tried to shout back, but his voice felt rough, weak even. He knew his boyfriend would find him, no matter what, and so he waited. He heard the door crashing open, the shocked gasp leaving their bodies upon seeing the bullet at the door.

The gagging noise made when Mike, presumably, found Starr’s body on the sofa. The scream that he let out. He heard Erwin telling him to pull himself together, heard Kenny’s bedroom door being pulled open. Then he felt the man crouching before him, as Mike just stood at the entrance, staring remotely at the body on the bed, the needle in the arm, the foil on the bed. But Levi didn’t pay much attention, even as Erwin carefully took the burning cigarette from his hand and put it out. It was almost burnt out fully, and Levi hadn’t even noticed he’d not even had a drag of it yet, just letting the ash fall on the floor. Had he even smoked any of them?

Then the sirens sounded, loud and clear outside. Levi looked over at Kenny once again, understanding that was the last time he’d see him relaxed at home, the last time he’d be able to see the man who’d brought him up. The last time he’d come face-to-face with Kenny the Ripper.

* * *

 

“Levi,” Erwin kept his voice strong and steady, trying to ignore the fact he was in the presence of two dead bodies, “The ambulance is coming, alright? They’ll be able to look over Kenny for you. And you, are you injured at all?”

Levi carefully shook his head, before looking up to meet Erwin’s eyes. He’d never seen Levi look like that before; utterly lost. He hadn’t realised how much Kenny had meant to him, always assuming that the two detested one another. But it was clear that they relied on one another more than was ever spoken about, no matter what Kenny had done to him in the past. Erwin didn’t want to try and understand that, though. Right now, getting Levi out of this flat block was his priority.

He carefully put a hand on Levi’s knee as he heard the staff burst into the flat, the police in toe. Within their arrival, Mike must’ve phoned for them too, but Erwin’s full attention was on his partner, at how distraught and broken he looked. The strongest man he’d ever met, shattered. “Do you want to get up? The police and nurses are here now.”

Erwin turned as he felt another body enter the room; a young-looking lady wearing green overalls, a smile on her face. She must’ve been from the hospital and was trying her hardest to not be shocked at the sights of the flat; they were extremely traumatic, after all. He smiled at her, as she crouched down in front of Levi too.

"Hey son,” she began, “How about you and your friend here head down with me to the ambulance? We’ll help everyone in here then, but it’ll be better for you two to be out of the way.”

Levi looked back at Erwin who nodded in support, before the former began to stand. Using the night-stand as leverage, he crawled up from his curling spot on the floor, not even looking back at Kenny as he did so. Levi wasn’t sure he could handle seeing him again now, looking the way he did. As he stood, Erwin placed a kind and loving hand on the base of his back, before the nurse led them through the flat to the entrance.

Levi’s home was now full of emergency services. Mike must’ve made his way downstairs already, as he was nowhere to be seen. But police were there, taking photos of Starr, picking the gun up, putting things into evidence bags, emptying cupboards as though checking for anything else. A pile of drugs was already captured on the dining room table, but Erwin rushed Levi through it all; he didn’t want him to have to live in this life for any longer than necessary.

Erwin could sense how unnatural Levi seemed to be reacting to all this, barely himself at all. He scarcely looked back, leaving the flat. Levi walked down the stairs, although it looked as though that action was merely muscle memory, rather than he was actually performing it himself. By the time they reached the broken glass door, Erwin noted how Mike was already sat in the ambulance, legs dangling over the outside step, a sick bag in his hands, a blanket on his shoulders. Seeing a dead body with all that blood clearly had shaken him up.

The nurse led Levi into the same vehicle first, sitting him on the stretcher displayed there, whilst Erwin climbed in after him, keeping close the entire time. Uncharacteristically, as the larger man sat beside him, Levi reached across and snapped his hand within his own, gripping onto it tightly.

“Are either of you injured at all?” The nurse suddenly asked. Levi simply ignored her, indicating that he wanted Erwin to do all the talking now.

“No,” Erwin responded, “We just left an exam to come here, Levi left slightly earlier.”

She smiled, “Okay. But I’m just going to check over you now, Levi, if that’s alright?”

The dark-haired man simply nodded back, knowing better than to fight any of this anymore. And Erwin was proud that Levi was finally letting someone proper check him over, keeping his hand tightly grasped the entire time. Even as his heartbeat was checked, as he had to remove his blazer. As he displayed his arms to the nurse so she could take his blood pressure, who looked equally shocked looking at the wounds there. Even as she left the vehicle to phone for social services, despite him being eighteen, just to see if he needed them or not.

By this point, Erwin had opted to phone his mother and father, just to inform them of what had happened, of what was going on. Both promised their son they were leaving work to be there for Levi, appearing parked outside just ten minutes later, taking Mike from the edge of the vehicle and chatting to him out-of-earshot of Levi instead. The taller man tried his best to explain what was going on, explaining what he’d witnessed. Levi was resting his head on Erwin’s shoulder now, although neither were sure when that had happened, too in a daze as to what was going on.

The nurse appeared back at the vehicle with a new lady beside her, dressed in a smart suit with a fake, caring smile on her face. She sat opposite Levi and looked at him kindly, as he lifted his head off Erwin’s shoulder. And as she began to ask questions, Levi began to open about his home life with Kenny: far worse than one could ever imagine.

It was like word-vomit. Just one igniting question, and Levi couldn’t stop himself. There was no point, he wasn’t hiding or protecting Kenny anymore. He wasn’t fearful of Starr. Those two men were out of his life, forever. He was worried about the aftermath and wanted to defend himself and explain what had truly happened. More than anything, he just needed to get this off his chest. Finally.

The smaller man spoke about growing up with Kuchel and Kenny, about the clients his mother would bring home who would approach him too, sometimes. How Kuchel used to dump him at Kenny’s when she didn’t want him anymore, only to come back in the middle of the night, crying for her baby, taking him back. How both siblings used to force him to sneak around in night-clubs, stealing things from people’s pockets, how they once tried to sell him to get the drug money they were so desperate for.

Levi talked about how his mother died, leaving him with Kenny, who used to get angry far too quickly. How it started with the odd slap, leading to punches, leading to whips with belts and burns on arms and backs. How he’d threaten Levi unless he’d go out to steal him drugs at the age of ten, how he’d be sent to all these old, weird men who would behave weirdly around him, giving him the drugs, sometimes forcing him to do them too. How he’d go out and steal for food when Kenny was too high or would have nothing in the house.

His voice was monotone as he spoke of the men Kenny had over, the weird noises coming from the bedroom when he was just a child. The drunken state he’d come home in, how he’d take that out on his nephew. The way he’d sneak Levi into bars and clubs to deal, where he met Josef. He spoke about how Josef emotionally abused him, trying to kidnap him, forcing him into sex when he didn’t want to do it. That was the first time he’d ever admitted that out loud. How when he met Isabel and Farlan, he thought his life was saved. How he enjoyed things with those two, even though Kenny forced them to get drugs and drink for him too.

He told the story of when Farlan injured his leg, how they all nearly got shot, the threats Starr implied after. He opened up about the club, about how young performers were, how they were forced into prostitution. How that would be his life, if he didn’t do what Starr wanted. He spoke about the knives he always had on him, the way Kenny taught him. He even touched on the man that he and Kenny had killed together, before explaining that when they got home, Kenny had pinned him against the wall and strangled him, because he just wanted to hurt the man, not kill him. And that was Levi’s fault. Even though all he did was stage the thing for his uncle, so he wouldn’t end up in the same state as Charlie.

It led onto the break-ins from Starr’s men, the strangulation, the sobering of his uncle, how nice his uncle was at Leonardo’s trial. How it was actually Starr that killed his best friends. How he’d got his new circle of friends, of whom had saved his life entirely. How the Smith’s had taken him in with open arms, how he loved Erwin so much, how grateful he was for that stupid school project at the start of the year. How he was eighteen, and life was looking good, for the first time ever.

And when he reached the end of his speech, it looked as though the social worker was about to break too, watching the man before her talk about himself in third person to disassociate from the situations he’d been through. How Erwin, the boyfriend, was clinging to his partner, not making a sound but letting those tears escape from his eyes silently, shocked at what Levi had been through in silence. Even Mike, and Erwin’s parents by the ambulance, were watching over now. Carol was blubbering slightly, only understanding the severity of it all now.

“Well,” the social worker began, “I think this Levi person sounds incredibly strong and brave to have dealt with such horrors through his life. And he’s eighteen now, isn’t he?”

Levi nodded, “Yeah. He’s eighteen, and he’s finishing school today, although he’s fucked his last exam. And he doesn’t have a plan for the future. Farlan and Isa were going to go to uni, so he wanted to too. But he forgot to apply.”

She smiled, “I see. Well, I don’t think it’s too late to apply at this point. I’m certain that schools still guide pupils through later applications, and I’m certain that Levi’s boyfriend would help too.” She continued, “Even so, he has two choices now. He can come with us for a little while, whilst we provide the support he needs after losing a guardian. Or, should the family he spoke about want, he’s willing to stay there. There’s no legal obligation for an eighteen-year-old to come with me, I’m just here to make sure you’re okay.”

Levi looked up at Erwin with questioning eyes, and Erwin smiled through the sadness that was on his face. “Of course, Levi can stay with us for as long as he needs.”

Carol added, “Even after Erwin goes to university, Levi, you’re always welcome at our house. Think of us as your family now, love, we want to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

The social worker smiled, “That’s wonderful. It sounds as though there’s people there to help Levi heal through this. But please, take this.”

She handed forward a card with her name and number on, “And if you feel you would like that person to talk to, or some counselling to deal with what you’ve been through, just call, email, or text me. I’ll be waiting for whenever you need that shoulder to lean on.” She put a hand on his knee, “And honestly, I am so proud of you for opening up about all this. I doubt you’ll remember me, but I was your social worker who got you and your friends back into school years ago, and you’ve grown so much.”

Erwin watched on as Levi forced a smile, taking the piece of card and reading over it. Now he thought about it, he could recognise her a little bit. Feeling no further words needed to be said, the social worker stood and left the ambulance, leaving Levi some time to speak to the people around him, should he feel like he needed to.

By that point, most of the police cars and ambulances outside his own were practically emptied, the road no longer fixed off with police tape, the bodies now firmly away from Levi. Unsure of whether he needed to say anything to Levi, Mike stepped into the ambulance, placing a supportive hand on Levi’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “I never knew it was all so shit, Levi. I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner. Come over whenever you want, alright?”

Levi nodded, not really wanting to say anymore words. He’d never told a story so long, so in-depth as he had just then. He felt as though he was reliving everything; barely could remove those negative images from his mind, despite all the love around him. Fearful if he opened his mouth again, everything would crash and tumble out: the emotions he’d trapped alongside those memories, giving him the stoic persona he held now.

Understanding Levi, Mike nodded a farewell to him, before announcing that he better head off home. He still felt nauseous about what he’d seen in that flat block, and by this point, it was almost five in the evening. His parents would definitely be concerned. At hearing that request, the Smith parents guided the man to his car, ensuring that he got to his vehicle safely, and felt well enough to drive home.

After the other three left, Levi and Erwin remained sat on the stretcher in silence. The smaller man let his body crash into his boyfriends, Erwin wrapping him up tightly in a hug. How he wished he could squeeze out all those old memories, to show Levi for what he was really worth. He still couldn’t quite believe he’d been through so much, so much abuse from all different people in his life. And he’d still turned out this incredible man, so brave and confident, so smart and endearing. And, despite never thinking it was possible, Erwin found himself loving Levi even more.

Not that he needed to say that, not that any words needed to be said. 

As the last of the police cars left the building, one officer headed over to the ambulance holding a piece of white paper in his grasp. Levi didn’t notice him, but Erwin took it from the man’s hand, a quizzical look upon his face.

“It was addressed to Levi and considering that the case isn’t being looked at as homicide, we’ve decided nothing is needed as evidence,” The man explained factually, “We felt, considering he’s lost his uncle, he might want to read this.”

“Thanks.” Erwin replied, “I’ll give it to him when he’s feeling better.”

The envelope was slipped into the inner pocket of Erwin’s blazer, Levi watching as it disappeared. He wanted to know what it said, but he’d rather find out in the luxury of a safe space, not outside the place where half his life had crumbled away.

Without wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the ambulance, Levi stood them, putting his school shirt back on properly, buttoning it up. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d not been dressed since his blood pressure was taken, but now the night was growing cold and he was desperate to get somewhere warm. He pulled the shoulders of his blazer atop his shoulders, before turning back to Erwin and offering a nod. An instruction to get up and leave this exhausting scene. To get somewhere safe, where he could lock his past away forever.

* * *

 

Levi felt incredibly light, despite how tired he was. He hadn’t realised how brutal his life had been until he heard everyone crying around him, or how lovingly everyone was speaking to him after that. He always assumed that his childhood was relatively common, since Isabel and Farlan had a similar upbringing themselves, if not even worse. But there was promise, now that he understood it wasn’t normal. He was kind of glad for it.

Erwin’s parents dropped both Erwin and Levi back at the school, so Erwin could retrieve his car and drive home. To Levi’s home now, his proper home. Where he had a bed, a bedroom bigger than his entire flat, food that was paid for, meals with vegetables. He could barely believe that fact, staring out of the window the entire ride, watching the lights pass above him.

As they arrived home, Levi explained that he really just wanted an hour or two alone to process everything: a hot bath, a hot chocolate, and a warm bed. Everyone was understanding, as the adults went to make the boys some snacks, Erwin leading his boyfriend upstairs to set the room up, making it nice and cosy. Erwin was understanding of Levi’s desire to be alone, of which the latter was extremely appreciative. He was an isolated person, and he wanted to process what had happened alone.

When they got into Erwin’s room, the envelope was finally handed over to Levi, as the blonde man left him alone to read it, running the bath. The last thing he’d have from his uncle, Levi thought to himself, as he slipped the thin piece of lined paper from the white wrapper, revealing the familiar scruffy handwriting he’d known his whole life. With a deep breath in, he laid back on the bed, and began to read over the words left for him.

 

_Kid, I feel I owe you an explanation. And only read on if I’m not here, or I’ve run away again. I can’t do that without giving you reasons why. But I’d only do that cos now I know you’re safe, you’re happy with that Erwin lad. And don’t bullshit me, I’ve known you’re gay for years, I was just putting it on at school that day so them kids wouldn’t come after you again. I’m happy for you and that rich boy, glad you’re way from Josef. An uncle sees everything, Levi, even if they’re high or drunk all the time._

_I had a lover once, Uri, and he was my world. We were together for years, until I got involved with Starr, until your mum got us involved with him, anyway. He killed Uri one night, forced him to perform at the club and drugged him too much. I wasn’t having that life for you kid, so I was sought on revenge. I’m sorry for all that bullshit I put you through with him, but I’m hoping when you get this letter finally, he’ll have ended it all._

_I don’t know if you know this about your mum, but she worked for Starr as a dancer too, and he fucking loved her. He was obsessed with her, and when she got preggo with you, he was livid. That’s when he wanted revenge on the Ackerman’s, why he was so set to destroy everything we had._

_I’m sorry for ruining your life though, Levi. I was angry and high, I never meant to do that shit to you. Now I’m sobering up, I realise how bad I was to you, all them scars I put on you. I hope that you find happiness now, kid. And don’t go near that flat block once I’m out, right? I don’t want you there. Go off and be happy somewhere. I don’t have much money saved up, but there’s a couple hundred from my job taped in the envelope. Use it for uni, if you go. If not, use it to save up and get out of here. Okay?_

_You’re a good kid, Kuchel would be so proud, and I’m a damned proud uncle. You’ll smash your exams at school, you’re smarter than you realise, though you need to improve your handwriting. I can barely read it, I wonder who taught you to write like that?? Haha._

_Good luck, kid.                                    - Kenny_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Levi wouldn’t admit how many times he’d read that letter since the day he found Kenny. He never really saw himself as a sentimental person, nor did he realise how much he actually cared for his drugged-up uncle. But at the end of the day, that old man had practically saved his life: took him in when Kuchel died, or even when she was too high to care for him. Provided shelter, to an extent, and without Kenny, Levi would never have been introduced to his best friends. Although the happier memories were blurred alongside the abusive, the excessive drinking, the burning itch of a cigarette on naked skin.

Death always forces one to remember the positive, however, and after chatting to the social worker upon finding his uncle dead, Levi did automatically find himself blocking all the heinous things from his memory. Kenny was bad, but now he was resting and so deserved a better chance, a better legacy to leave behind him. Therefore, Levi made up his mind to not address the bad that Kenny did to him or anyone else, just to let it mellow inside him instead.

Nonetheless, the letter helped Levi put his mind to rest. Although he still had numerous unanswered questions left by Kenny, it summarised a great deal of which he’d been wondering about. He couldn’t believe that his own mum had been involved with Starr, never mind that the entire Ackerman family were invested in that creep throughout their entire lives. And as much as he tried, he could hardly ignore the fact that the man who caused him so much torment was in love with his mother.

The man he saw with his head exploded, blood splattered on his walls.

Each time he read over those words penned by Kenny, the pain of death got a little less. The memories faded a little more, and he was slowly moving on. Alongside the help of the Smith family, and Erwin, Levi found himself gaining footing once again. Finally allowing himself time to live the way he should be: like a normal teenager, who was celebrating the last summer in their home town with his friends. A life he never expected to have.

Despite the tragic events of the day prior, he still managed to complete the final exam at school alongside Mike and Erwin the following day. As it was an unofficial completion, and the tutors trusted both Erwin and Mike enough, the three boys were simply left in a deserted classroom to complete the paper. Which meant that the three got the exact same answers by the end of it, all fully aware they’d definitely pass the exam. And although it wasn’t in Erwin’s nature to cheat, nor Mike’s to be honest, they didn’t mind for this paper; the sights they saw yesterday were plastered in their mind – far too distracting.

Mike found the sights the hardest, never fully able to deal with the prospect of death. He’d never been as close to it as Levi and Erwin had been; his grandparents still alive, never growing too close to Isabel or Farlan. Mike had assumed he wouldn’t cross a dead body until he was much older, let alone one that had been drugged and overdosed, the other with half his head missing. The sight still made him feel nauseous. He was praying by the time University came around, the sight wouldn’t dissipated from his mind a little more.

The evening of discovery, Mike ended up coming over in the early hours and sleeping at Erwin’s house, struggling to get the image of Starr and all that blood out of his head. Levi consoled him, unusually, having dealt with death so many times before. Although he was too shocked at what he’d seen, never expecting the man to actually kill himself. But the other option by that point was going to be a life-time in jail, and Levi just assumed he saw no escape.

Of course, the police needed to find out more about the sights that were endured in the Ackerman flat, so Levi decided to be honest about everything. He explained who Starr was to them, about Kenny’s habits, about where he lived during his time with Kenny. And it was concluded that it was most definitely a suicide from Starr, considering he was a wanted man. What Kenny’s role in that was left to the imagination, considering he had overdosed soon after Starr had died, according to the post-mortem. Whether the overdose was purposeful, no one would ever know.

Nonetheless, it was a relief to have Starr out of Levi’s life now, knowing that his henchmen would undoubtedly leave him alone too. There was no point for them risking getting caught up in further gang-war, since the two leaders had now passed. It finally freed everyone. And it felt incredibly good to be slowly stepping away from a lifetime of crime and violence, to be entering this new world where people wanted you to work hard and succeed, rather than wanting to crush you when you did something good.

As the summer progressed, Levi found himself slowly removing the harsh memories from his past life from himself. The flat block was virtually put behind him after he, Mike, and Erwin spent the entire day clearing out Kenny’s out flat. Thankfully, the investigation led to the clearing of all blood and drugs from the small home, leaving just food in the cupboards, and the old tatty furniture to sort out. There was a ceremonial bonfire that evening in Mike’s garden, removing all traces of Kenny from Levi’s life: all his clothes, his magazines, everything: gone. However, admittedly, Levi did find himself holding onto the old cowboy hat his uncle sported so frequently.

It’s hard to let go of the last family you had, no matter what they did to you.

Kenny’s funeral followed only a week after school was finished, which honestly, Levi was glad of. He wanted the last summer he’d have Erwin at home with him to be fun, enjoyable. He wanted to do things that moved him even further away from his prior life, and he wanted to remould himself. Clinging onto the funeral plans wouldn’t help that, at all. It would just force him to keep reliving it all.

The service itself was originally going to have been a bit shitty, considering how little money Levi had to his name. However, Erwin’s family understood that Levi wanted the funeral to be a little better than he could afford, since that was the last Ackerman he’d known. So, instead of leaving Levi to it, they offered money towards the costs. Despite his reluctance at first, Erwin helped explain to Levi why they were doing it, and Kenny ended up with a proper burial in the local graveyard, alongside a marble headstone with his name and date of birth engraved. As Levi threw the final pile of dirt onto the coffin, he found himself so thankful that these people around him were willing to help when he needed it.

That was something he knew he had to work on, and Erwin was teaching him how, day by day. He had to accept help when necessary, ask for assistance when needed. He no longer needed to work by himself, keep secrets from everybody.

The turnout of the actual service was a lot more than Levi had expected. Of course, Erwin and his family were there. But so were Nanaba’s, Mike’s, and Hange’s families: each offering their condolences to Levi as they entered the church. Josef too showed his face, apologised for Levi’s loss, and wished him well. And for the first time, Levi didn’t have a distaste in his mouth upon seeing his ex-boyfriend, although that was maybe due to the defensive stance of Erwin beside him when Josef came over, or the protective arm around his back. Levi couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud of himself stood there with his new partner.

And whilst Kenny had done some terrible, horrendous things to Levi throughout his life, the latter was incredibly grateful he’d have the opportunity to visit his uncle if he ever needed it. The Ackerman’s had a messed-up family, and now Kenny could rest in peace, at least. No Starr, no drugs, no alcohol. He could finally be at peace, and that night, Levi did find it hard letting go. Spending most of the early hours curled in Erwin’s arms, trying so hard to remember all the good and wonderful things he’d done in his life, trying to erase over the inevitable sadness.

Erwin promised to never speak of how Levi broke down that night.

Mid-August came over quickly after that. Levi found himself frequenting Hange’s house, the two growing close now they weren’t at school anymore, no longer separated by different classes. They took Levi on days out, showed him so many new discoveries they’d found, introduced him to their family. Nanaba did the same, and finally Levi slipped into their friendship group effortlessly. Was invited on family days out, taken to the sea where he paddled and ate ice creams, taken around museums he’d only have dreamed of going – well, museums Farlan would’ve loved, anyway – and taken on mad shopping days out.

Everything felt so new and different to the kind of summers he’d spent with Farlan and Isabel, where money was an object and they’d tailor their days around it. The kids paddling pool on the floor below their flats, placed on the concrete in front of the building. The late nights sat on the bus stop roof, drinking, smoking, and singing. And no matter how wonderful this summer was, with expensive days out and lovely meals, nothing could ever compare to his old friends.

It was, however, undeniably the greatest summer he’d ever experienced simply due to the opportunities he’d been given. He never thought he’d be able to meet a group of friends with a past pleasant and a successful future ahead of them. He never thought families on the other side of the tracks would be so welcoming, so kind and caring. He never thought someone would even pay him attention on this side of town, and still found himself a little sceptical when he was invited places, though he was trying extremely hard to get rid of that particular attribute.

The one thing that was constant, though, that always kept him grounded, was Erwin. The man who had given so much of himself to Levi, who had welcomed him in with open arms, had even donated half of his wardrobe space including many new clothes to the latter, and who had shown Levi a love he never thought he’d get. An acceptance, despite his horrid past. Erwin always listened kindly, carefully selecting the words to respond with, always ensuring that if Levi did want medical help, it was there. Although that was always turned down.

They were even together on results day, when the thick, brown envelopes slipped through the Smith letter box, one for each man respectively. No one else was home that day, and in the night time there was to be a huge celebratory party at Erwin’s, their entire group of friends coming over to rejoice and commemorate the end of their high school careers. It was Erwin himself who selected the envelopes from the floor and carried them to his bedroom, where Levi was sat with his legs folded, flicking through a magazine.

“What’s that?” Levi questioned as he heard the door open, not looking up from his page until he heard the silence from his boyfriend. With a frown, the glossy pages were closed and dumped on the seat before him. “What have you got?”

“Results.” Erwin spoke, breathlessly. He’d waited for this day for eighteen years, and his entire future rested on the brown envelopes’ contents.

“Shit.” Levi sat further up, “You do yours first, Erwin. Open yours.”

The blonde man nodded and continued over to the seats of his bedroom, perching on the edge beside his boyfriend. With a careful smile, he looked back over the package in his hand and began to peel away at the sticky top, taking a deep breath as he pulled out the white papers. The white papers containing every grade from his end of school exams.

Levi chose not to speak, to wait to hear the results. He daren’t even breathe loudly, practically holding his breath in. It was inevitable that Erwin would have done amazingly, he’d decided, but the taller of the two spent most of the summer worrying over it, constantly stressing that he wouldn’t get accepted into his main school of choice. Not that Levi really understood why he was so desperate to get in there, but he seemed adamant that there was no other choice.

“Oh my God,” Erwin’s face suddenly lit up, the smile illuminating the room. “Oh my God!”

The papers were thrown to the side as Erwin leaned over and wrapped Levi in a tight hold, his smile never leaving his face, despite the juxtaposing tears that were escaping his eyes. Levi held him back, let his boyfriend have his moment of loud exclamations and happy tears, the joyful laughing heard close to his ear almost making Levi start laughing happily too. It was clearly confirmed that his boyfriend got what he wanted.

“I’m so proud of you, Erwin.” Levi whispered back into the hug, squeezing just a little tighter. “So fucking proud.”

“Levi,” Erwin pulled away from the hold, his hands remaining resting on his shoulders, “Thank you.”

Levi looked confused, “There’s no point thanking me, Smith. You did all this yourself, I was merely a hinderance in the middle of it all. What did you get, anyway? Show me.”

Choosing to not argue at this point, opting to tell Levi how much he truly meant to him later, Erwin just smiled kindly before reaching the papers he’d thrust to the side, letting Levi read over the letter. It confirmed that the man in question had received over ninety-percent in every exam he sat, straight A*s down the entire page. It was an incredible set of results, no doubt the school would use Erwin to demonstrate their success rate, their star pupil. And Levi couldn’t have been more excited for his boyfriend, nor more delighted.

“Open yours now!” Erwin spoke excitedly, handing the other envelope over to Levi. He simply nodded a little, handing Erwin his own letter back, before preparing to open his own. He knew it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good as Erwin’s, and even if it were good, he literally had no plan for his future, so it didn’t really matter. Nonetheless, he’d still be content for the day, to celebrate Erwin. And the fact his boyfriend was going to be a top lawyer within a few more years.

Although, he found it hard to focus on Erwin, as the latter was looking over Levi intently, excitement and anxiousness behind his eyes. With a small gulp, the raven-haired man ripped the edge of the paper and pulled his own sheets out, shocked at the letters that displayed on the page before him. Frowning, he read over them multiple times, before looking back to the top of the document, confirming that it was definitely his. But surely it couldn’t be, surely he didn’t get them results?

 

_Levi Ackerman                                                 D.O.B: 25 thDecember_

_Exam Results_

_English Literature        87% A*_

_English Language        67% A_

_Maths 1                       95% A*_

_Maths 2                       93% A*_

_Triple Science              64% A_

_German                       72% A*_

_History                         96% A*_

_Physical Education      86% A*_

“Levi?” Erwin spoke up, growing concerned at the lack of response he’d received thus far, “Are you okay? What did you get?”

Levi shook his head, “There must be a mistake, these aren’t my results at all. I didn’t deserve to get this, I’m so confused.”

He stood up from the sofa, the frown not leaving his face. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel, he knew he’d worked hard and revised tonnes with his friends, but he definitely wasn’t as smart as the paper was showing back at him. He’d also missed so much school his attendance was appalling, and bad attendance always equated to bad results. He just couldn’t understand.

Carefully, Erwin reached over the couch and grabbed the paper that Levi had left there, selectively reading over the exam results on the paper. All A’s and above, all above fifty-percent. It wasn’t expected, but he couldn’t help the elation he felt reading the confirmation of Levi’s intelligence. He knew his partner was smart, he knew he’d have a great future before him. Now he just needed to ensure that Levi saw this option too, to help him make his next life choices. And whatever they’d be, Erwin would support him.

Not wanting to add more stress to Levi’s shoulders, his partner stood up and tentatively approached the man who was looking intently into the fire place. But as the blonde man approached, the smaller turned around to face him, a proper smile on his face. A grin so wide that his teeth were showing, his cheeks a little red and puffy. Levi was so happy, so proud of himself. He couldn’t help but think how proud Farlan and Isabel would be of him if they were here to read his results, couldn’t help but think of telling Kenny, and how weirdly happy his uncle would’ve been for him.

Without a word, Levi threw himself uncharacteristically into Erwin’s arms, not sure what else to do. The man held him back, a grin on his face. It had been the hardest year of their lives, but it was clearly so, so worth it. And now they were finishing school with their best friends, incredible results, and each other.

It was a life Levi could never have imagined.

* * *

 

After informing his parents, Erwin decided to give his friends a ring whilst Levi took a bubble bath, to make sure they all got the results they wanted. It turned out that Hange got very similar to Erwin, straight A*’s in everything they sat, including their extra university exams. Nanaba got almost straight A’s in everything too, including one B in that final maths exam that was taken, and Mike got a mixture of A*’s to B’s. And as Erwin informed them of his and Levi’s results, everyone was so shocked and proud of the two men, eager to come over later that evening to celebrate and congratulate Levi.

Both Erwin and Levi decided to get the party set up and ready early on, so they could have more time relaxing before the big event. Mrs Smith had already prepared some party food the evening before, so that was removed from the fridge and put on the dining room table, alongside a large bowl of punch, and a few bottles of champagne that were kept in ice. Bottles the family had saved for years for this celebration, with even more cause to drink them now the confirmations were in.

Nibbles and sweets were scattered around all the small tables downstairs; the conservatory, the living room, the hallway. Balloons were blown up, and banners hanging from ceilings. Mr Smith finished work early that day to come home and prepare too, hugging both his son and Levi on their results, before taking the two men outside to set up the gazebo, get the firepit prepared for toasting marshmallows as the evening got later.

Once the house was looking ready and the food was dished up, the two younger men headed back to their bedroom to continue getting ready for the night, opting to properly dress up since it was the last big occasion before graduation in a few weeks. Another thing Levi couldn’t wrap his head around; the fact that he was graduating. Now he’d actually have to fork out to get a gown with the money Kenny had left him, get his own picture to put up when he finally had his own home again. And it appeared that Erwin was thinking along the same lines as he was getting ready in the en-suite bathroom.

“I can’t believe we’ve finally finished.” Erwin smiled, mid-parting of his hair. There was so much gel on it to hold it down, the humidity of the day making small parts stick up. And because of the continuous teasing of Levi, he was determined to pin it down. Although Levi definitely preferred it looking a little messed up.

“I know.” Levi sighed out, “I can’t believe I’ve fucking finished school, after everything this year. And with the results I got. I did better than Mike? I can’t get over that.”

“Levi,” Erwin paused in his movements, giving his full attention to his boyfriend. “I’m so incredibly proud of you. You’ve had such a horrendous year, and although there were the perks, it’s ultimately been horrid. And here you are now, celebrating your finishing of school. Anyone else would’ve crumbled, and I’m so, so pleased for you.”

He smiled awkwardly, never sure how to take compliments. “Thanks, it’s been shit but least I’m here.”

“You are.” Erwin smiled warmly, “And I’m so glad to have you by my side.”

Levi tried not to smirk a little, “Stop flirting, blondie. You’re making me cringe.”

Erwin let out a soft chuckle, before leaning down, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend. Levi contentedly kissed him back, forcing himself onto his tiptoes to wrap arms around the neck of his partner. Erwin found himself leaning down further, deeper into the kiss, hands beginning to roam, just before Levi pulled himself off.

“If we carry on like this we’ll never get to the party.” He whispered, before pressing himself back against Erwin, tightly. He felt the subtle smile from the blonde man into the kiss, his large hands trailing down the back of his body, squeezing him.

“Maybe I’d rather stay up here with you.” Erwin responded, cheekily. And even as hot as Levi found that, he still pulled himself away, turning back to his usual stoic expression and he continued to neaten his hair in the mirror.

He let a small cough escape his mouth to clear his throat, “Erwin, you’ll regret not going to the party.”

“You’re right.” Erwin sighed sarcastically, before turning his attention to the glass on the wall again, hands drawing up to his hair. “Perhaps later we’ll enjoy our own company.”

Levi nodded a little, “We do every night, so I doubt tonight will be any different.”

Erwin found himself smiling a little, “No, Levi. I mean properly. Tonight, we’ll _properly_ enjoy our own company.”

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Levi turned to face Erwin in person, rather than through a reflection. “And by properly you mean?”

“Gosh, please don’t make me say it, Levi. I’ll get all embarrassed.” Erwin laughed a little, rinsing his gelled fingers in the sink before him, deciding that his hair was finished, and any further faffing with it would simply force it to stick up in weird directions.

“Well, how am I meant to know what properly means if you won’t even explain it?” Levi teased, smiling to himself. He could already see the balls of Erwin’s cheeks heating up.

Erwin groaned, “You know what I mean! I want to have sex, Levi. I want to make love to you, penetrate you, fuck you, whatever you want to say.”

“Oh God,” Levi cringed, laughing loudly, “No. I mean yes, but stop saying all those things. Now you’re embarrassing me.”

Laughing loudly, Levi passed the hand towel to Erwin as he walked from the bathroom, the latter laughing loudly as the smaller man was now cringing, his own cheeks heating up with embarrassment. And even after the bathroom door was closed behind him, Levi could still hear Erwin chuckling away quietly to himself as he got dressed.

* * *

By seven that evening, all the guests had turned up and the Smith household was full of students and families, all discussing the plans for after graduation, alongside their children’s results. There was a huge congratulations banner across the entrance hall to the home, and it wasn’t too late into the evening by the time everyone had already grown tipsy, three bottles of champagne already popped and drank. Even Mike was quickly finding his footing a little sloppy, with an eager rush to be attached to Nanaba wherever she went, like a little lost puppy. Erwin couldn’t help but laugh on at his drunk friends as they tried to dance to the music, stepping on each other’s feet every few seconds.

Hange and Levi found themselves chatting away instead, both a lot more able to handle their alcohol than their respective students. Hange was busy telling Levi about their plans for college, the place they properly wanted to attend, and the halls that came alongside acceptance. As they flicked through the brochure, Levi couldn’t help but feel a spike of envy that they were getting up and leaving their home town, ready to start a life fresh somewhere else. A new page.

In fact, Levi couldn’t help but begin to worry about the likes of Erwin, of Mike, the fact that they were soon to be going away as well. It was obvious that Erwin would have to live on campus with his course, since from what he understood, if Law students weren’t in lectures, they were certain to be found in the library. He doubted that Erwin would ever have much time to come home to visit him, and would Levi even want to stay living here without his partner? With his boyfriend’s parents?

The sudden ringing of a class disrupted his concerns, as all eyes drew to the centre of the living room, where Mr Smith was stood on the table with his wife, both giggling away a little. At least it wasn’t only the pupils that were getting shitfaced, he noted.

“May we have all your attentions please!” He called out into the room, allowing the chattering to reduce to a murmur, the room eventually falling silent bar the piano music playing through the speakers. “We just want to make a toast to our incredible son, his wonderful partner, and his incredible friends. You’re all finished with high school! And you should be so proud. So tonight is for celebrating, eating food, and getting drunk! All we ask is if you’re going to be sick, at least do it in the bathrooms and not on our furniture.”

A laugh erupted across the room, as Mike turned his head away from the crowd. Clearly that was an inside joke that Levi would have to question someone about later, eager to know what actually happened. Mr Smith continued after that, raising his half-full glass into the air. “To this year’s class, and our incredible children!”

“To our children!” Mrs Smith echoed, raising her glass alongside her husbands, as the rest of the room joined in. Erwin came over and wrapped a loving arm around the back of his boyfriend as he raised his glass, pulling Levi in tightly for a hug. At least Erwin wasn’t too drunk yet, he supposed.

“Do you mind if I grab you for a second, Levi?” Erwin asked as the room began into conversation once again, and the music was put back onto pop tunes. Levi looked up at his boyfriend with a small nod, before turning his attention to his conversational partner he’d had for most of the evening.

“Sure. I’ll be back in five, Hange.” He responded, not waiting for them to comment back.

Erwin took Levi’s hand in his own, guiding him from the sofa in the living room, through the gathering of people, and into the main corridor. Without saying anything, Erwin dropped Levi’s hand and guided him a little deeper into the house, to a small part he never really found himself visiting. Not that he wasn’t allowed to, just because it was Erwin’s dad’s office, and it always seemed too formal to go and sit in there. Plus, Mr Smith was often working, so Levi kept his distance to be respectfully quiet.

The door to Erwin’s father’s office was opened, before Levi was guided to sit on the plush leather sofa which was slotted against the back wall, dimly lit by the picture light hanging above them. The entire room itself was very traditional, and the exact style you’d always imagine a professor’s office to look. It was a place in the house that no one went in often, finding it far too formal and unrelaxing. Which didn’t help to put Levi’s mind at ease.

As the door closed behind them both, the noises from the party were muted, and it was as though they were in their own little world: a place where no one else could disturb them. And though that sounded pleasant, Levi was thoroughly confused as to why Erwin would want him in here alone. Surely he didn’t want to sleep with him for the first time in his dads office? Something about that didn’t set well with Levi.

Although that theory was quickly destroyed as Erwin went over to the old wooden desk, opening the top drawer, and removing a small, white letter. With a small smile at Levi, the drawer was closed, and the man headed over, sitting on the sofa beside his partner. Although he made no eye contact as he did so; simply letting out a small smile as Erwin’s eyes didn’t stray from the paper in his grasp.

It was evident to Levi that something was playing on Erwin’s mind; something that he’d wanted to discuss for a long time, judging by how dramatic everything felt. That was quickly confirmed as Erwin finally began to speak.

A small sigh escaped again. “Levi, I have to admit something to you.”

“What? What’s going on?” Levi frowned, trying not to let the subtle panic show through in his life. He was a little tipsy, he hated serious conversations. Even though they were beginning to annoy him a little, Levi couldn’t help but wish he was out there with Mike and Nan now, getting drunk, anywhere but in this serious room.

Erwin turned to his boyfriend and looked at him intensely with those blue eyes Levi always got lost in. “I hope you don’t mind that I did this, but I sent your application alongside my own to my first choice of university.”

Anger suddenly brewed over Levi’s face. “What the hell? Why did you do that? They’d never take some little shit like me there, Erwin. You just made yourself look bad, associating with someone like me.”

“No, don’t be so silly, Levi.” Erwin shook his head, “I know you didn’t apply anywhere, and I wasn’t sure whether you’d regret it a little in the future. I thought it was worth a risk, anyway.”

Levi looked away, crossing one leg over the other. He wasn’t exactly sure what to think, or how to handle this situation. “Well, thank you but you’ve wasted your time. I’d never get in there, not somewhere as good as that.”

“I beg to differ, Levi. I don’t think I wasted my time at all.”

The blonde man handed over the white slip, as Levi unfolded it in his grasp and read over the letters on the page. He reread them multiple times, in silence, unsure what to say or respond. It can’t have been true, anyway. It was a top university, for the elite of society, the upper-class rich boys and girls whose parents had studied there before. It wasn’t for scum who were brought up by drug dealers and murderers.

“I’m too drunk, I can’t read it.” Levi lied, passing the paper back to Erwin. “You read it to me.”

Erwin smiled weakly, unsure whether he’d done the right thing or not. “It says, ‘Levi Ackerman, we would like to offer you a place to study at our institution this Autumn, starting the first week of October, on the condition that you achieve the necessary results to study here. We look forward to seeing you’”.

Levi shook his head aggressively, “I didn’t get the right results, Erwin. I’m not smart like you, they don’t want someone like me.”

“I know it’s a lot to think about, Levi, and a lot to take in. There’s no rush to make a decision, but I wanted to let you know that you do have the option of continuing education if you wanted to.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for uni. It’s never been my life dream, it’s a hell of a lot of work. I only properly started school when I was fifteen.”

“Levi,” He smiled, “it is a lot of work, which is why I don’t expect you to accept the offer. If you want to go straight to work, I’ll support that. If you want to continue living here with my parents, you can do that too. If you want to come with me and think for a while, that option is there too. I wouldn’t mind, I just want to let you know your options. You’ve worked incredibly hard and have achieved so much, I want you to be aware what you can do with that.”

Levi nodded, trying to think things through properly. “You’re definitely going though, right? It’s far away, isn’t it?”

Erwin breathed in a little, “It’s the other side of the country, a couple hours on a train is all. We can still see each other regularly if you stay here, or if you wanted to come with me, there’s that option too.”

Levi tried not to let that sink in, the thought that he wouldn’t wake with Erwin beside him anymore, the way he’d grown used to recently. A summer by his side would make a month or two away feel forever, and he was certain that a weekend trip just wouldn’t be the same. “What if I came with you and thought about uni for a bit longer? Could I live in your halls with you?”

Erwin laughed a little to himself, “Levi, I can’t tell you how wonderful that would be. But how about I offer something even better?”

“Better?” Levi furrowed his brows.

“How about I offer an entire flat to ourselves? With two bathrooms, a large kitchen-diner, bedroom, and an office? And this flat is just off the campus, up by the Law school. My parents bought it for me a while ago, an investment for us whilst we, or I, study there. There, once again, is no pressure to do this. But it would be wonderful to share such an experience with the man I love so dearly.”

Levi blinked, finally letting his gaze wander up to his boyfriends, “An entire flat? To ourselves?”

“Of course, if you think it’s too soon to move in together formally, I completely understand. It is a huge change, but it is one I’d love to share with you. There’s no one else I’d want to move out with.”

Erwin suddenly felt the small form crashing against him, lips locking into his, a whispered thank you creeping through the kiss. It was perfect; what they both wanted, needed, and deserved. A life together.

* * *

 

Erwin pushed Levi against the bedroom door, forcing it to open, lips locked through the entire movement. The door shut behind them, as the men frantically began to pull at one another’s outfits: blazers thrown to the ground first, followed by Erwin’s tie, floating onto the floor. Shoes were toed off, scattered effortlessly across the room. Levi began to pull at the buttons of his shirt, unfastening one after another.

Neither cared that the party was still in full swing, that the entire ground floor was filled with family members and friends. They needed one another; they wanted each other now, properly. The day they’d just experienced was utterly life-changing, they’d confirmed their future together, and Levi wanted to show Erwin how much that meant to him. Plus, he couldn’t help but think of their conversation they had earlier as they were getting ready together, eager to experience that part of life with one another. Levi just hoped that Hange could guess he wasn't coming back in five, after all.

Large hands began to roam over Levi’s body, his shirt removed and placed on the edge of the bed, followed closely by the tie. The smaller of the two pressed himself closer to the man before him, their bare chests rubbing together, kisses frantic and quick. Today was a day for celebrating, after all, and there was so much excitement in the air that a feeling of such joy spread to the bedroom.

It was only when both men realised how quickly they’d got undressed that they paused, Erwin parting his mouth from his boyfriends, resting his forehead against Levi’s. Their unusual height difference made the whole movement a little awkward and contorted, but the subtle ache of Levi’s tiptoes and the niggling pull of Erwin’s back was worth it, to look one another in the eye. Erwin tried not to get too lost in Levi’s bedroom eyes, the messed hair, the slight blush that was already appearing on his pale skin.

“You okay?” Levi whispered in response to the sudden pause.

Erwin gulped once, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

He bent forward and placed another kiss on Levi’s lips, before the latter pushed away once again. “If you’re not ready, Erwin, I don’t mind.”

“I’m ready.” Erwin huskily whispered, beginning to kiss his partner once again. He’d been ready for so long now, he just wanted it to be the perfect day. When he wasn’t keeping any more secrets from his partner. “I want you, Levi.”

“Fuck.” Levi moaned, before letting his small body fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Erwin on top of him as he did so. Their lips met, their hands began to roam. Soon, the room was filled with nothing but quiet, soft moans, grabbing hands desperate to feel one another, trousers being unbuckled, socks flying onto the floor. Their bodies flush against one another, excitement evident as their hips rubbed and collided.

Erwin took a moment to look over the man below him, before lowering his mouth into the crook of Levi’s neck, nibbling and licking, encouraging subtle moans to escape the man’s mouth. His tongue began to lower, kissing over Levi’s body in the places he knew he liked the most, soft breaths puffing on his nipples, a hand trailing down under his boxers, feeling him. And Erwin couldn’t help but smile at the small, breathless whimper that escaped Levi then; couldn’t help but focus on nothing else than Levi’s soft voice, taking him in fully.

Nerves were pushed aside, as Erwin and Levi worked together to prepare the latter, their kisses and movements growing much more gentle and less frantic as they progressed. They both wanted to ensure this was special; it was a way to let the other know how much they meant to the other, and so were desperate to make it special. Erwin took extra care with Levi, checking he was frequently okay, until they found themselves comfortable, moving together, melting into each other.

As they got closer, their skin softly rubbing against one another, their hands holding each other’s’, their moans entwining, Erwin couldn’t help but get utterly lost in the moment. Levi took him effortlessly, and despite the small awkwardness that was inevitably felt for their first time, the whole event was still wholly perfect. It was as though they were made to be together; their bodies worked so well. And they both felt as though they were carried to another realm as they came, held by the man they loved so much.

That night, they didn’t bother going back down to attend the party, to thank people for coming, to eat and drink and relax around the campfire. Instead, they chose to embrace one another, wrapping their limbs together and holding each other closely, letting their level of love speak for itself. Neither man could believe they were spending the rest of their lives together; that they were officially moving out together.

And for the first time ever, Levi was thoroughly excited for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for your lovely comments, kind kudos, and just support in general. I’ve enjoyed writing this fic so so much, and your comments along the way have inspired me to keep going!
> 
> This whole chapter is a round-off of everything that's happened, and puts in place for the future. Maybe I could even write a different story of their time at uni together? Let me know if you'd be interested in something like that, as I have hundreds of ideas swimming around ^.^
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much again!
> 
> Also this chapter was uploaded alongside the Epilogue, so make sure to check that out too!!


	25. Epilogue

All friends went off to University that Autumn, groups splitting up all over the country. Hange ended up far in the North, studying at the top college for science and biochemistry: only a month into their term, and it had been confirmed that they’d made such an astonishing discovery, they were already set for an award. Not that the friendship group were that surprised; if anyone was to succeed so quickly, it would inevitably be Hange. It also turned out that Hange had quickly become close to a boy from university named Moblit, and from what Levi could tell, they were definitely dating. Although Hange hadn’t admitted that yet; he assumed they would when everyone was together again at Christmas.

Mike and Nanaba ended up opting to study together, and scooted off to the centre of the country to a top university, both of them moving in together also. Mike kept in touch with Erwin practically every day, the two of them remaining extremely close best friends. Although Mike didn’t seem to be enjoying University at all, he was sticking it out so he could stay with Nanaba. And the man had admitted a secret to Levi and Erwin; a surprise for that Christmas. Perhaps a ring would be on the cards, although that wasn’t too surprising either, considering the numerous years the couple had been dating.

Nanaba had thrown herself into University life very quickly. She became members of drama societies, was always out partying and drinking, whilst still pulling firsts out of the bag. She was very popular and had settled in perfectly. Mike was so relieved and happy for her, she was dreading leading home and exploring some place new. Although the girl in question was adamant that she wouldn’t have settled in anywhere near as good without the help of Mike beside her, giving her comfort and support when she needed it.

Erwin too found himself quickly absorbed in the University life-style, although not in the same way Nanaba was. He had so much work already, only three weeks into his course. And the workload was almost unbearable; studying Land Law and EU Law at the same time was never a sensible option, although he chose to get the worst out of the way first. Seven books deep though, he was already regretting that choice. But he tried not to let the work load weigh him down too much; attending Law Society meetings where possible, going to social events to get to know everybody. It turned out Nile had also come to the same University as him, but the weedy man had, so far, stayed out of their way.

One thing that Erwin was very content with was living beside Levi. Moving in together was the perfect decision and it fell into place at the right time, no matter what anyone else thought or said about it. They settled into their new flat so quickly, and Levi, for the first time in years, actually felt at home. He helped to decorate, they picked furniture out together, they did big shops together. He felt like they were a proper grown-up adult couple now, rather than the life he’d lived prior.

And although he’d grown in age, now almost nineteen, he suddenly felt so much younger than he ever had. In fact, he actually felt his own age: finally. All the years of living with Kenny, the worry of drugs and what food they’d have at home, whether they’d even have food, made him age up incredibly quickly. His teens were spent with him acting like an adult, thinking like an adult. A middle-aged one. But now, living with his own boyfriend in their own flat, doing their own shopping, he just felt so happy and how he was meant to.

For the first few weeks of University, Levi still hadn’t decided what he wanted to do, but Erwin’s parents gave him money to get by for a while. He often stayed at home whilst Erwin studied, cooking their dinner, doing the chores, constantly cleaning around the house. It was only three weeks into Erwin’s course that he decided it wasn’t enough for him, so opted to go job hunting around the local area. The issue was that he had no idea what he actually wanted to do, he had no social skills and no knowledge about the local area. After rejections and failures to get interviews, Levi decided there was only one thing to do: University.

He accepted his placement the week after and was enrolled on the course quick enough. Having no idea what he actually wanted to do, Levi decided to follow in the footsteps that Farlan would’ve set out for him, reading English Literature. Since it wasn’t too late into the course, Levi was accepted quickly, and found himself at nine-am lectures: the only student there who wasn’t hungover, half-drugged up still, and was actually sparky. The opposite to how he was at school.

And whilst Erwin would never say it to him, never wanting to have pressured his decision into studying, he was so relieved and proud. University wasn’t for everyone, and studying wasn’t exactly for Levi, but it gave him three years to think more about what he wanted out of life. And those three years were spent gaining a qualification that would put him in good stead, no matter what he’d want to do in his future.

The two spent days studying together; both in absolute silence, reading books and cases, making notes were necessary. But they were content in one another’s silence, happy to just have the other there beside them. The first essays that were due in on Halloween, Levi found himself achieving a high two-one, and Erwin a first. They were on track to do well and continued that work ethic until mid-November.

University courses were shorter than the normal school terms, and by the first week of November, all exams were sat, and coursework handed in, meaning it was officially Christmas Break. An entire month away from studying, to go home and see everyone. Although, before returning to their home town, Levi and Erwin chose to spend a few more days together in their flat, having their own small Christmas instead where they exchanged small presents.

Levi had gifted Erwin a new pen with his name engraved, feeling it appropriate for the career he was going into. Alongside the fact he’d just received confirmation for work experience over the summer, shadowing someone on the Bar. Erwin gave Levi a brand-new scarf, something nice and warm now the weather was turning, and there were signs of ice and snow in the air.

Their own personal Christmas was ended with small cuddles on the sofa, hot chocolates in their hands, and a rubbish film on the television. The only way they’d ever dream of spending such a special day.

* * *

 

Their stay lasted longer than was expected, and the couple returned home on December twenty-third. This Christmas, it was decided that the friendship group should spend it together, and so all families and friends were located in the Smith household; the largest home, where everyone could easily be seated around a large table, and everyone would have a place to sleep. Hange even brought along their new friend, Moblit, of whom Levi took time to try and get to know, eager to see the person that Hange was dating. Although Erwin had warned him numerous times to stop his teasing, sensing Moblit’s uncomfortableness with it.

The first night back, the engagement that was expected was announced. Nanaba showed her ring around the room, explaining how Mike had taken her out for a romantic meal at her favourite restaurant, before getting down on one knee and proposing. He’d even managed to hire a photographer to capture the moment; and all anyone could see in the couple’s eyes was utter love. Everyone was so content for them, already discussing the wedding.

On the twenty-fourth of December, the Smith’s hosted their annual Christmas Eve party; the invitations extended to neighbours, and Nanaba and Mike’s extended family and friends, considering it would be, in part, a celebration of their engagement. Drinks were displayed everywhere, poured on the tables, and food was piled up high. Most of the time, Christmas Eve was an even bigger celebration than the day in question itself, even more so now it was a reunited gathering of the high-school best friends.

The party kicked off at nine, and gifts were exchanged alongside those who wouldn’t be there the next day. Hange had even got Levi and Erwin something small, which they were incessant that it needed to be opened now, as the only gift they wanted to give the following day was for Levi’s birthday. With a little reluctance, they both accepted the gift gratefully, unwrapping it to reveal a hamper of things for the bedroom. It was safe to say that Hange spent the rest of the evening avoiding a humiliated and angry Levi; but at least Erwin found the humour in the gift.

As the night progressed, everyone took up to the dance floor, turning slowly to the softer music, dancing happily to the Christmas tunes. Laughter and smiles filled the halls, as friends and family spun one another across the room, spilling drinks as they went. And Levi tried to throw himself into the party, tried to wrap his head around the fact that this was now his life. A proper Christmas spent getting drunk with so much food, rather than smoking in bus stops and eating three-day old pizza.

With a small sigh, he downed the rest of his red wine, before making a b-line for Erwin, who was spinning Nanaba across the room perfectly, both of them giggling profusely as he dipped her down, pretending to kiss her. Mike joked that he would do something that like to Levi too, if Erwin wasn’t careful, although Levi didn’t properly hear the joke, simply tapping Erwin on his shoulder.

“I’m just getting some fresh air.” He whispered, before putting a gentle kiss on his partners cheek. There was just someone missing out now, some place he needed to be.

* * *

 

Whilst the festivities were underway, and the celebrations were loudly been announced, Levi found the perfect opportunity to escape from the Smith household. He was having fun, and was definitely enjoying himself, the company, and the food: but he had someone he needed to see, and the sky had already turned dark. He didn’t want to leave it much longer, or the chill would consume him.

A thick coat was slipped onto his shoulders, followed by the scarf gifted to him. Boots were slipped on and the front door exited, as he closed it softly behind him so as not to disturb anyone else. He hinted to Erwin that he needed fresh air, not wanting to worry anyone, but not wanting people to follow him. This was something he wanted to do alone.

The crisp snow beneath his feet was so cold he could feel it through his thick boots, his nose turning pink in the harsh air. Levi tried to burrow his face into the scarf a little more, shoving his hands aggressively into his pockets, as he made his way across the estate and up to the Church. Despite how dark the world was, the streetlights enlightened his way, his shadow making him look twice the size he truly was.

Eventually, the gates came into sight. It was a small graveyard thankfully, and it appeared as though no one else was there. Although he couldn’t blame them; who’d want to be walking around at almost mid-night on Christmas Eve? He assumed that parents would be getting gifts ready at this time, and the little kids would be too excited to sleep, waiting to hear some bells or something. Not that he ever had a Christmas like that, but he’d heard enough stories to understand the excitement people had on this day.

As he walked further up the path, his destination came into sight. He sighed, shoving the scarf away from his mouth a little, giving him room to speak. But first, wordlessly, he scraped the snow way from the headstone, revealing his uncles name once again. With a small sigh, a bottle of vodka was slipped from Levi’s pocket and placed at the top of the headstone, as the man perched on an old rock that was displayed right next to Kenny. The perk of choosing a lot at the edge of the yard, Levi thought.

Checking no one was around once again, thinking he’d be embarrassed if anyone heard him, Levi shoved his hands back into his pockets before beginning to chat.

“Hey Kenny,” He began, his voice sounding foreign knowing there wouldn’t be a reply, “I just thought I’d come say Merry Christmas. I don’t know if you’ll even believe this, but I’m actually at University now. Can you fucking believe it?” He laughed, the sound almost-empty.

“I’m studying English, for Farlan. I guess Isa would be happy too, considering the results I got. Can you even believe I passed school? I still can’t get my head around it. What a year.” He sniffed, his nose cold from the breeze. “Anyway, I just wanted to say I’m nineteen in like, ten minutes, and I wouldn’t have made it to this age without your shitty parenting. So thanks, Kenny. For everything.

“I brought you a bottle of vodka, so make sure you celebrate today too, alright? I know your life was shit too. And I want you to know that I do forgive you, even though you put me through hell. You didn’t know any different half the time, and the other half you were so high I doubt you even knew me. But I do forgive you, so I hope you can actually get some fucking rest knowing that. Okay?”

He paused, reaching forward for the vodka, screwing the lid off. Levi brought the cool glass to his lips and took a sip, before turning the bottle upside down and leaking the spirit all over Kenny’s grave, until every last drop drained. With a further sniff, the cap was placed back on the glass and it was laid down in its original position. Just as the clocks chimed midnight.

“Kenny, don’t think I’m a sap for saying this, alright? But I did love you, and I hope you’re in a better place now. Merry Christmas.”

Levi took a moment to gather himself, burrowing his nose back into his scarf one again. And he was all set to leave, but there was something making him need to stay: want to stay for a while, so instead of standing up and leaving, he decided to sit once again. Spend the first few moments of his nineteenth birthday with the man that brought him up, the last official family member he’d ever have.

Not knowing nor realising how long he’d been sat in silence, it was only when he heard the small crunching of footsteps through the snow that his gaze shot up to the visitor. A very cold looking, but very kind looking man. A man who Levi was utterly in love with.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Erwin whispered, crouching beside Levi, his bum definitely getting wet from the cold snow. Not that he seemed to be affected by that, though. “How are you doing?”

Levi nodded, shuffling his mouth free once again. “I’m fine. I thought Kenny might want a drink, since it’s Christmas.”

Erwin glanced over at the empty bottle of vodka on the grave, smiling to himself a little. “I agree. That definitely seems like the kind of thing Kenny would want.”

The smaller man turned his attention to Erwin with a small smile, before shuffling over slightly, so Erwin could perch on the rock beside him. The blonde man took invitation, shuffling close to Levi on the rock, freeing a hand from his pocket to wrap it around the man. Levi shuffled into the hold, resting his head loosely on Erwin’s shoulder, breathing in the cold air for a moment.

“Levi,” Erwin whispered, into the silence. “Happy Birthday. I love you.”

Levi smiled. And right now, in this moment, there was no place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! The first story I've ever properly finished through, haha. Thank you so much for your support, comments, and kudos alongside this fic! You've all motivated me so much more than I can ever explain, and every single person that's read this, I want you to know how much you've helped me: in more way than one.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone. I hope to be back with a new story soon! I hope you're all well.


End file.
